Naruto CE: UNSEEN EVOLUTION
by ZRAIARZ
Summary: Naruto Chimera Effect Part 2. Right after the fight with Kokabiel Naruto's body has evolved again. Now time to take on many more threats. Someone has to stand at the top. The game has changed and what you thought you knew about the world will be turned on it's head by one unique individual. Badass Powerful to Godlike Naruto. Mass Harem. Lemons. Pregnancy. Violence. Gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome all! Here is the first chapter. I know a lot of you probably weren't expecting it to be out this soon but my mind was going with it and I made sure I would speed up my posting time. I like all the reviews I got in my other story and I thank you all for helping me get this far so I felt I would make the first chapter longer than I had planned too.**

 **The poll was overwhelmingly in this Part 2's favor which I expected but a Naruto x Katekyo Reborn came in second place so I will consider starting on a story for that in a few months for you guys maybe around christmas time considering how far I get in this story by then.**

 **A lot is going to happen in this sequel so get ready!**

 **Lets get it started!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Changes**

 **\- 1 week after Kokabiel -**

Naruto had yet to awaken since his fight with Nora Kokabiel. After the white dragon intruder had taken Nora away Naruto's body finally gave way. Apparently going god mode was not a strain-less activity. And all the other things he did certainly didn't help things.

Rias Gremory, heir to the Gremory household, little sister to a satan, Sirzechs Lucifer, and one of those who cared for Naruto sighed as she looked at her cup full of tea as she patiently waited for the awakening of her lover. She sat in the kitchen as she thought back to what had happened in the fight. Barring her slight annoyance at him getting lip locked with Tama out of nowhere when she was near by (she couldn't keep getting jealous if he already had a harem), when he let out a pulse of his built up energy that he used to draw in and consume the ambient power existing nearby all around him she noted a familiar sense from it.

The feeling and dull hum she got from it was just like his heartbeat. It was like he projected his very soul onto the field for an instance. It felt so captivating and inviting, yet heavy and preying. She felt like she actually had some of her magic and energy drawn from her own body into him when the pulse went off.

Nothing permanent but was certainly an interesting experience.

* * *

Koneko sat not far away from Rias on a sofa in the living room. She stopped by daily to see how Naruto was doing as he had yet to wake up since the ordeal. She could only imagine how much he tolerated on his body before it gave way for him to be out for this long. He was a tank almost like her but a little less durable normally though he was a lot more resistant to holy magic and other forms of energy than she was. He also healed much faster. But what weighed heavily on his mind was right before he ascended to his god state. When his pulse of consuming power went out she felt a familiar presence herself. It actually reminded her of her sister yet different. Mixed in with all the divine power Naruto had release she felt what seemed to be some kind of senjutsu flowing in and out of his body at a constant rate.

After what happened with her sister and the fact that Naruto wasn't the most sane person by a long shot she didn't know whether to be fearful of how this might have effected him or not.

* * *

Raynare or Rei-chan as she was called often now, Naruto's personal _servant_ did what she could with her uniquely developed sacred gear to heal him but for some reason she was blocked from doing anything other than superficial healing. Thanks to Yami they were able to summon Audi, a monster girl who specialized in healing arts and one of Naruto's many female familiars to work on healing him since she had more experience in it than Raynare.

But alas the gentle girl had little success. Naruto's body by all means had gotten to perfect condition but had wrapped itself in black bandages of sort of energy that was stopping her from doing much. He looked like a mummy and it cause the others to get consider but after finding out an interesting fact Audi was able to assuage everyone easily. It seemed Naruto's body was fixing itself as usual but also changing a bit by whatever means it was employing. So with her diagnosis he would be fine just out of it for however long until his body reached whatever goal it was going for.

Speaking of monster girls that was also the first time everyone other than Naruto and the Poke girls had seen Yami's human form. While she was usually seen in her weapon form being a giant scythe or something similar to that or a staff, it seemed she was hiding quite the attractive appearance much to Rias's ever chagrin.

The girl was about Rias's height but "looked" slightly older, mainly in her disposition and posturing. She had a calm mature aura about her as well as a disinterested one. She had a fair complexion and a curvy body more in line with the twins or Grayfia with critical red eyes. Being that she was an Absol her striking features were her hair which was chin length and black on the right side and white shoulder length hair on the left side to cover her eye. She had a scythe shaped horn like apendage coming out of the right side of her head as well. On her forehead she also had a big oval like black shape.

She had long filed dark grey nails, with a big wolf like white fluff of fur around her neck and collarbone to go down and rest just on the top of her breasts. She wore a white jacket with a black top underneath that revealed the midriff of her toned flat stomach and had a cut down the top of it that exposed the cleavage of her breasts. She wore white jean hot pants on her shapely rear with a black belt and had grey pantyhose to cover her legs and feet. Last but not least was the tail she had that vaguely resembled a bat wing.

All in all the girl was a hot young woman. Issei drooled at her and went pervert mode but what shocked all of them is the girl didn't even say anything to stop him. Instead the air around her just got really dark as she leered down her nose at the boy. No words were said and yet the young pervert felt like an insignificant insect that would get smeared across the ground in an extremely messy fashion if he touched her.

The others were surprised as the whole seen was something they would expect to see from Naruto if he were in a less violent but still possessive mode. They had to wonder if one of them influenced the other or if they were both just like that.

The girl was clearly powerful if she was Naruto's go to weapon and she had an experience dangerous aura about her that actually reminded them of a less insane Tama. The girls could actually be sisters if they just tweaked their appearances a little alone.

Yami didn't stray far from Naruto's body whether it was guarding the door to his room, not that she really needed to especially with Raynare already doing that. Or she stayed in his room in her scythe form. She had minor injuries which she let heal on her own from when Naruto overshot their power in the fight but she would be fine. It just meant she would need to get used to it and practice.

* * *

Shio and Miso, the Vixen Twins and Naruto's younger sisters were simply worried for their brother. He's been out for way longer than they would have liked and they couldn't help but feel partially responsible. On one hand if they hadn't convinced Grayfia to sit back and trust that Naruto could handle things, which he ultimately did, then he wouldn't have been hurt so bad. On the other hand they obeyed his wishes and he was able to get stronger because of it but was now in a coma.

He survived and in the end that was the most important thing but they still didn't like the situation. But the more they thought about Naruto's accension the more they thought back to when Yasaka was telling them about Naruto's training and that one thing she left out.

 _"Now as for the wings... I am not sure. We studied his DNA and while there was human and youkai DNA of wolves and foxes in there there were other things we can't quite explain. We even found DNA similar to devils yet something about it seemed different. We aren't sure what it was, we are just waiting to see what develops at this time. We even found DNA that was similar to that of di-."_

Those words their aunt said hinted so much and it was then that it clicked in there head.

"DNA that was similar to that of di... She was going to something along the lines of divine beings wasn't she?" That would explain the god complex. They were a little annoyed with their aunt for that but she was a fox just like them so they shouldn't be surprised that they were misguided. At least she was here with them conveniently waiting for Naruto to awaken. Besides it was Naruto's words that kept her silent so I guess the important thing was that she was here to support her family as the blonde kitsune always was when she was needed.

* * *

Tama however was the strangest among all of them. Ever since the fight she had been much more sedated in her aura and they actually thought they saw glimpses of worry etched upon her pretty face when looking over Naruto. Now isn't this a normal behavior? Naruto was her best childhood friend after all and she felt for him even if she had never said it out loud so such a behavior would be expected right? Well... yes but not from Tama. This was as new to them as it was to her as she didn't know why she felt so assuaged right now. Her primary focus was to make sure Naruto was okay and she spent more time than anyone else watching over him physically. She sat at the side of his bed watching him like a hawk... well actually an owl would be more accurate as they are also nocturnal and with her big eyes... well actually it was a bit creepy at times and if not for the fact that the other girls could see the worry in her eyes they would have been cautious about letting Tama be that close to him for that long with the violent playful history they had.

But Tama was an extremely effective watch dog so it worked out for all of them. She was one of the strongest there and most dangerous at close range. Plus whatever it was with her biological god makeup made it so that she did not have to sleep as often. So only slept a little bit less than the normal amount every other day with no side effects. No impaired vision from the intensive watching for long periods of time or anything.

She ran a hand through his light gold hair affectionately as she dotted after him. She wanted to touch more of him and see his face but whatever his body wrapped itself in was also a defensive force and shocked her whenever she touched it. Sure she could ignore the shock but she decided to just be patient.

A small smile occasionally came onto her face as she thought back to how Naruto protected her and literally swept her off her feet in the middle of battle to kiss her for the first time. The feeling of his lips, all the feeling connected through that small contact as he held her.

Naruto already basically owned her pride and now her heart. The only thing he had left to claim was her body and she already knew that was his to do with whenever he wanted.

She felt giddy inside just thinking of it still surprised that her armorer gene was not screaming murderous intent towards him like it used to.

* * *

Naruto felt stiff all over like he had been frozen for over a week. How ironic. Warmth came over his body as it went throughs reboot to match the fact that he had awakened. He blearily opened his eyes slowly as he glanced around his room was empty but his sense were all over the place before they refocused. He could make out that there was no persent life force in his room meaning her was momentarily alone but he could since the presence of several people outside his door.

'Hmmm Tama and Raynare huh? And... Absol?! Yami-chan is out in her human form? Well that's a surprise.'

Finally getting his bearings on his surroundings he started to move.

"Well lets get-!" ***Boom***

Out of enthusiastic excitement and force of habit he jumped out of his bed and that he learned was a mistake as just from him doing so made him hit the ceiling. Now this would have given him deja vu but he didn't stop there as he went straight through the ceiling and the next floor. He absently noted that he didn't remember his home having a third floor before he was high in the air above his house looking off at the surrounding city. The wrappings on his body loosened exposing his face to the world and his arms. He had accidentally jumped straight up through his nice sized home and up a clear 30 meters above it before he was airborne for a few seconds.

"Haha this is great!" His body was even stronger than it was before. His body was also disoriented so it would take a bit getting his extreme coordination back but that was part of the fun. Speaking of disorientation his body went stiff again as gravity got ahold of his and he went back straight down.

* * *

Rias and the twins were walking up the stairs with Akeno who had stopped by with the others deciding to check on Naruto again to see how he was doing. They did what they could to occupy themselves while Naruto was unconscious but they weren't really able to have any fun, not even enjoy their victory against a leader class without their eccentric lover around. They simply worried too much. Rias supposed that was one thing that was good about a harem. Even when Naruto wasn't 'around' she would never be alone and could seek understanding in like minds.

They made it up to Naruto's room and saw the three who might as well have become Naruto's self proclaimed guards loitering outside his door at the moment.

Before any of them could say anything there was a resounding crash that shook the house coming from Naruto's room making them jump in surprise before they all rushed inside his room to make sure he was safe. They all pour through the door like a flood with Tama being the only one who made it into the room without tripping over someone as she blurred into the room with instant speed casually. Yami was somehow already in the room. Tama wasn't sure how, she might have warped as she didn't see her pass him.

Where is Naru-kun?" They saw the large hole in the ceiling of his bedroom letting sunlight shine through before they saw a shadow and sensed the familiar person of interest coming down towards them.

It was like time had slowed as the young blond man came down through the hole and right before he hit the floor he touched down on one foot softly... and then time resumed and the ground cratered before he fell through the floor to the ground floor below. They all heard a shout of pain as he hit the bottom that did not come from him as they all looked on confused before they heard Naruto finally speak from where he crashed.

"Oh hey Issei how you been?"

They all sweatdropped at the casualness at which e said that like it didn't register with him that he landed on someone with probably the force of several tons. The perverted boy groaned in pain, his face crushed into the ground as Naruto sat on top of him in the now damaged living room.

"Damnit Naruto I was still renovating this house." Naruto blinked before looking to the side to see Yasaka with her eyes closed drinking tea. His eyes then glanced to the side and he felt a shiver go down his spine several times as he saw Grayfia glaring at him. She might have been happy that he was finally awake but he could feel he was in trouble somehow. But that would have to wait as the other girls finally got back up and down to where he was.

"Naruto-kun!" He turned to the voice to Rias running to hug him with a happy look on her face before she was cut off by the fast Shio and Miso as they tackled Naruto and nuzzled their faces into his chest. Rias's eyebrow twitched as she gained a constipated look at being beaten to what she wanted like that as Akeno giggled at the reaction of her king.

"Onii-sama!"

He just gained an amused look on his face at the scene before he wrapped his arms around them hugging them tightly.

"Heh you guys are acting like I've been gone for a while or something."

"Ano Naruto-sama you have been in a catatonic like state for around 10 days." Naruto looked to the side to see Audino off to the side looking concerned.

"Oh hey Audi-chan! Well that explains why I feel so well rested. I also feel very light for some reason... weird seeing as I just crashed through the floor. So did I miss anything while I was out?"

"Well when you passed out from the built up of stress caused by you fighting that leader class Yami-chan contacted me about your injuries so her I am and I fixed you up on whatever Rei-san couldn't but your body appeared to already be doing part of the job anyway. Now that you are awake I have to ask how are you feeling Naruto-sama?"

Naruto looked down at his hand flexing it in interest and at that moment the bandages covering him fell down from his upper body causing the girls to blush especially with how the sunlight from the opening in the ceiling caught his glorious body. It surprised them that it had improved even more so than before. Where as before his body was perfectly toned with the muscle definition only really being fully shown when he was in a heavy fight now his body was passively muscular. He was still slim and built for speed as he always had been but he still gave off that underlining threat of how much strength he really had if not moreso than before.

The black hard skin on his left arm along with the crack marks on the side of his face that were the sign of his curse from his demon side was also gone, as if the awakening of his god side evened it out.

As if to further emphasize it the tribal markings on his body and veins glowed oddly for a moment before it went away. His hair had gotten slightly longer and lighter while his horns were still there if not a foot long each now. His pronounced canines were still there as always through his whisker marks were broadened. His eyes were the same heterochromic but with both having the spiral pupil in them if not a slightly darker lining under them.

His body twitched a bit before out of his wrappings came a long black snake-like tail. It was fully aware too as it looked around with glowing white eyes.

The snake tail and Naruto looked at each other curiously and blinked before tilting their head at each other. Naruto sighed at this new thing.

"Why...? I mean yeah I'm a chimera kind of but still it will be a day or so before I can control my body so I don't know what my tail is doing." He could theoretically change his body into any animal trait and it would stay that way permanently until he changed it again but right now he didn't have the control to do that without his power flaring out haphazardly. Seeing as the last form his tail was in before he passed out was that of a snake that is probably why it was still like that. He noticed no one was speaking and looked around to see everyone taking in an eye full of his streamlined chiseled body. He then felt more of the wrappings getting looses as they fell away from his abs and then started to loosen on his hips until...

"Can someone get me some clothes?!" He hastily grabbed the wrappings holding them in place before he was full on exposed. Normally he would create or morph his own clothes with his power but with how disarrayed his body was right now he felt if he did the little wrappings his body had actually been able to make would be blown away. It was at this moment he noticed Kiba, Koneko, and Asia looking down at something and he realized he was still standing on Issei.

He quickly got off him and helped him up. "Sorry man I forgot you were there."

Issei glared at him while he held his shoulder in pain. "How did you forget I was there?! You don't just stand on people."

'Because your presence is insignificant without your gear...' Naruto thought to himself but decided not to say it. "Umm well my senses are still kind of haywire so that's probably why you were overlooked."

"Do you know how heavy you are?! I thought a car was parked on top of me!"

Naruto just looked hurt for a second as he looked at Issei. "D-Did you just call me fat?"

Most in the room sweat dropped at that. Yasaka coughed into her hand gaining his attention while he got a robe to cover himself.

"Naruto Audi-san and I checked on you and your body's mass and density have increased quite a bit. You're a bit more durable than you already were but you weigh way more than should be natural for your size which explains why you fell through the ceiling so easily. I wouldn't say you weigh as much as a car but you do weight a few hundred more pounds than you did. Also there seems to be a localized gravitational force that your body is exerting." Well that explained why he felt heavier to Issei since he was below him.

Naruto thought it over before grinning over at her. "So what you're saying is that I'm very attractive?" This earned him a tail swipe from Yasaka that imprinted him in a wall. It happened so suddenly that a few of the girls shouted out in surprise.

"You are surrounded by young women who constantly checked up on you and I'm almost certain at least half the ones in here are still raping you in there mind over the little show you gave them a minute ago. I don't think anyone ever needs to say that."

More than half the girls in the room gained some kinda of blush which made Kiba chuckle and Issei cry in jealousy.

Naruto pulled himself out of the wall unaffected by the damage as he hardly felt it. "Wait but I don't get it? I feel much lighter than I did before?"

Yasaka rose an eyebrow at this in interest. "Hmm well that is interesting. That could show how much stronger your body has become then if you feel light even with all the added mass. But that mass increase has to of been caused by something so if you could find the root of it I believe it will benefit you."

Naruto nodded his head at this. 'As well as figuring out how this gravity field worked.

"Oh and Naruto..." He froze as he looked at her nervously when the air turned dark.

"Next time you plan to become a meat shield you better tell me or I'll beat your ass into the ground myself. And believe me it **will hurt!"** Her golden eyes slitted at him as she gave off malicious intent making the guys in the room scared and Naruto just gulped and nodded.

"Fine I will try not to do that intentionally again. I shouldn't have to anyway. I only needed to take all those attacks to go over my limit as well as to drain Kokabiel of her energy. She was still high class compared to me by the time I beat her."

Xenovia spoke up from the side making Naruto notice her for the first time. "What do you mean compared to you Naruto-sama?"

"Oh hey Xenovia- wait why is she still her?" He picked up on the honorific before he pointed at her while looking at the others. Rias answer the question for him.

"I added her to my peerage so she is a devil now. Irina being unconscious throughout the fight didn't her about the biblical god being dead so she was still able to go to the church but she does not yet know of what happened Naruto-kun."

He nodded in thought. He wasn't surprised but didn't really care too much either.

"Well anyway I meant compared to me because the disadvantage fallen angels have only applies to me in that any power drain I do is magnified towards me when they are in my presence. Because the power I take from them also acts as a buffer against them. Nora had been drained to maybe high SS rank but was reduced to high class when fighting me. But any fallen angel will be weaker against me whether I drain them or not now as long as I still have my divine traits in me. But I can eat more than light energy and holy magic. By the way Rias your magic is very painful and I don't think I will be eating it anytime soon."

"Well that's all well and good and pertinent information but leave me out of the loop intentionally of something like this and we will be having a little **talk** Naruto." This time it came from Grayfia as the air grew cold where she was making Tayuya move away from her cautiously. Naruto sweated from the pressure she put on him. 'Why is it its the strongest women here who are mad at me?! At least Tama isn't trying to kill me... Wait Tama?' She's been awfully quiet this whole time. He looked over to where he felt her presence off to the side of him and saw her looking down. He was going to say something but then decided not to. He would find out what was wrong later.

After more talking, apologies, and threats later they moved on to light discussion.

"So what did you mean by renovating the house Yasaka?"

She finished her tea and set it down and gained a small smile.

"Well I decided it was time to upgrade this house with your upgraded status. Your little stunt has help push your reputation to further communities. I bet most don't know how exactly you won against Kokabiel but most still know you beat her or at least survived a head on fight and that is enough to gain rep. That along with the fact that have awakened your god blood now I decided it was time to build up this house."

"But it was already more than big enough for us?" Other than his sisters Shio and Miso only Raynare, Tama, and Tayuya really lived there now with whoever other guest decided to stay over and still then there was excess room left over.

"I have the feeling that this home will be getting crowded fast." She gave a foxlike sly knowing grin that Naruto blinked at before matching it. Most didn't catch on right away or at least didn't look like they did. He knew Tama got it through she wouldn't react much to it. Shio and Miso snickered while Rias's eye twitched.

Yasaka continued after she and Naruto discreetly grew amused at the various girls expressions. "Anyway we have more than enough for a simple mansion. We could build one to match the city if we wanted to but that would attract an enormous amount of attention from even outside of Japan unless we cloaked it which would just be unnecessary."

"So long will it be for the building to be completed?"

"Well with the clans workers along with the damage you just caused it should be around a week or so. Also I will have to edit that seal of yours to a localized antigravity seal. We don't want your weight showing up and breaking things under you until you can control it."

* * *

"I'm sorry for hurting you!" Naruto was bowing as he stood in front of Yami. She was a little caught off guard as she spoke.

"What do you mean-?"

"For when I used you against Kokabiel. I overdid it. I couldn't stop myself because I had allowed myself to get caught up in the moment and because of that you were affected by it?"

'Oh so that's what he meant.'

"Naruto-sama it's fine please stand up, that just means I need to be stronger. If I your weapon can not handle you wielding me then it is I who is unfit for duty."

"No you are already more than strong enough for that level of an attack. You were caught off guard because I did not warn you I will make sure I don't do that again in the future."

"However you wish to fight that is your decision to make. The little bit of damage I took was minor compared to the amount I had to deal with so I look at it as punishment for me."

Naruto just simply smiled at her. "Don't worry about that. As an Armorer we care deeply about our weapons and would sooner allow ourselves to be injured than allow our favorite weapons of choice to be damaged. The fact that you are more to me than just a weapon makes me a bit more protective I guess Yami-chan."

He wasn't exactly clear as to what he meant by that last part but it was enough that the usually stoic young woman gained a light dusting on her cheeks and looked away abashed. The mindset of Armorers was always a bit weird but weird wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

* * *

 **\- Evening -**

Naruto found Tama looking out of a window at the city alone. The warm glow of the setting sun cascaded over her frame and evening out with her long white hair was a breathtaking site for him.

As he walked up behind her he spoke out. "You've been pretty quiet lately even for you. What's wrong?"

She gained a small smile as she looked up at the clouds catching the orange glow. "I keep messing things up don't I? I let Freed run rampant for too long. It's because of my carelessness that that saint girl got injured. It's because of my carelessness that even through I far outclassed Freed I messed around too much and allowed him to strike me with that Excalibur not knowing the consequences it would have. And because of how it handicapped me for the rest of the fight you had to shield me."

"Don't worry about it. You aren't the only one to act careless. I do it way more than you do. Besides it all worked out in the end so it's fine. Tama you're an Armorer just like me. Pain is not a foreign feeling to us. Where is that passive murderous intent I've come to love?"

"But still I- wait what?" She her eyes widened at what he said as she looked back only feel his strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind and pulled her in close causing her to blush. Her teeth clenched in response to the close proximity and a dagger appeared in her hand as she stabbed back at him on reflex. But Naruto had been expecting it.

He grabbed her wrist before it could even get far and made her drop the weapon before nuzzling into the side of her neck making her whimper.

"Ahh there's that violent Armorer blood. Come on aren't you going to fight me Tama~?" He ran his tough along the crook of her neck as his eyes started to glow animalistically.

"N-Naru-kun stop..." Her voice got weak as her body shivered from his actions.

 **"I told you before Tama if you really wanted to stop me you and I both you you could."** 'Or at least cause a large amount of collateral damage trying.'

She just whined and fidgeted in his hold. When he spoke with that possessed tone she couldn't deny him even if she wanted to. He found it cute how quickly her switch could be switched too. He moved his head back from her neck and looked at the side of her face and loved her expression. A grin spread on his face exposing his elongated canines. He ran a hand through the long tresses of her silvery white hair loving the feel. 'She smells nice too.'

"What are you do-mmph!?" She yelped as one of her long twintails of hair was suddenly yanked making her head turn to meet Naruto's. Her eyes widened as his lips roughly met hers. He turned her around and pressed her back up against the wall never canceling the kiss. It was nostalgic in a way for her as she got over surprise and her eyes slowly closed. Her arms wrapped around his neck while his were firmly around her waist. His tongue slipped into her mouth insnaring her owns as the wet organs danced with each other like a classic battle. After a couple minutes they pulled apart with there tongues out and half lidded eyes. Tama was panting from it and dazed as a thin trail of saliva connected their tongues. The slowly gained matching smiles as her purple eyes stared into his blue and violet ones.

"Did that snap you out of it?" Her smile widened as her eyes widened in her normal owl-like way. Her hands moved from his neck to his shoulders and grabbed them hard. The passive murderous intent that he had grown used to returned full force as Tama nodded her head.

"Very much so Naru-kun~. There is also something I need to tell you. But it can wait!" He suddenly felt pressure before Tama pushed him through the floor and he went crashing down to the bottom of the house again as they were on the third floor. Naruto was fine but everyone could here Yasaka's stream of curses which made Tama giggle before she touched her lips and blushed at what just happened.

* * *

"Things have changed quite a bit since the last time I was here." Naruto looked around while he roamed his mindscape. There was definitely a lot more light than before as everything glowed with the pale glow of a purple moon. The thrones that resembled chess pieces which his persona's usually occupied were still there but now they were floating in the air tethered to the ground by a lone thick chain.

Actually each of his persona's looked a little different than they did before and there were three of them now. His beast(Wolf), Demon, and now God personas were all there and accounted for. They all resembled Naruto with noticeable differences.

His wolf side only had one eye visible under wilder grey spiked hair and a glowing white eye shining through with black scelera and overall looked more feral but still laidback. He had wolf like fur going around his shoulders and chest with clawed hands. The Demon had sharklike teeth and bolded black tribal markings over his body and his horns were more developed than before. His body was wafted in a light black aura as a shape jaw like tail waved behind him.

And the final one was his newly acquired God persona. He had a white hair with matching horns. A red and yellow halo floated above his head as he sported a stoic gaze in his pale pupil-less red eyes with a red shading under them.

All around them were shadows, rocks, and creatures of various shapes and sizes floating about.

Naruto walked onto a platform circle in the center of all three of them as he spoke.

"The game has changed hasn't it guys?" His eyes glowed oddly for a second before they all smirked in there own way and looked up to see a giant red egg covered in cracks only restrained and tethered to the ground by thick metal chains holding it back.

"It's time to start part 2 of our plan."

* * *

Naruto blearily opened his eyes as he found himself in a dark room. He tried to get up only to find his body restrained.

"What the..." Some kind of series of metal cuffs were on his arms holding them back. He couldn't move a finger. His legs were also chained to the ground.

"So some's tried to capture me again eh?" He closed his eyes again and stopped his breathing as everything in his body went calm. The wind around him picked up and went towards him as if it were being absorbed like when a strong fire source is near by.

And then it stopped and his eyes suddenly opened with his entire body tensing and with a small shockwave the cuffs on his hands and arms were blown clear off into shrapnel. He stood up but stumbled for a second feeling lightheaded before he shook the cobwebs away.

"Whoever sedated me did a damn good job..." He lifted up his legs sharply breaking the chains before rubbing his wrists and arms. "... along with whoever restrained me." Whatever those cuffs were made of they were on him in a way that prevented him from using his arm muscles. The cuffs themselves were strong enough to stop him from being able to force use out of his muscles to overpower the restraints. Luckily he had more than just raw strength.

The walls of the room suddenly lowered making his ears twitch as the lights turned on and he nervously grinned as he heard a series of clicking before a boat load of lasers pointed at him from a multitude of firearms held by people who clearly had some kind of combat or military experience.

"So my little cousin was right. You have become a much bigger threat. Even Ay would have had trouble getting out of those restraints."

Naruto turned his head in the direction of the female voice and saw a young woman with with a sleeveless black top and gold zipper which hugged tightly to her curves and black combat pants. She stood at a height of 5' 8" and had long silvery white hair and had purple eyes all just like Tama, except her hair was tied in a long braid in the back.

He scowled as the woman who just looked amused at him.

"Najenda..." He looked to the side of the woman to see Tama walking next to her causing Naruto's eye to twitch to which Tama just gave him a peace sign.

Najenda crossed her arms as she now stood right in front of him. "You've cause quite the commotion lately haven't you Uzumaki?"

Naruto groaned as he looked from her to back at his fellow Armorer.

"Tama what have you done...?"

-END-

* * *

 **AN: There you go the first chapter to kick off part 2 of my story! Not really any action but that's to be expected. Next chapter there will be quite a bit of action as you will be able to see a bit of how far Naruto has come next chapter Also there will be an upcoming lemon too either next chapter or the one after that. I have quite a few things planned as this will cover the other half of Naruto as well as having him face people who will actually be more dangerous to him. People like Sairogg would be more dangerous against Naruto because of who they are.**

 **Also why I was thinking about this story I realized that in a way 3 of Naruto's unique abilities all resembled Haki in a way.**

 **Anyway I will try to have the next chapter out soon. The more reviews I get the more likely I am to speed up how fast I post.**

 **Check out my Deviant Art: ZRAIARZ. I've been working a lot on my art and my newest face drawing is like dead on almost for how Naruto looks in this story right now while he's in the public or in highschool.**

 **Also I checked out the anime One Punch Man. I have to say the badass level I never thought I would see something on the level of my creative mind reach an anime. My story will get to that scale eventually you can bet on that.**

 **ANY ZRAI IS OUT! Review heavily I like to answer questions and chat.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Pit

**Well I got this fast. I'm happy that this already has 132 favorites and 167 follows but I feel it can have more faster. Especially the reviews which was only 18. Come on guys help me succeed! Well here you go!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Pit**

 **\- 2 Years Ago -**

"So Tama-chan finally has a little friend huh?" Najenda held her chin as she looked at the boy her little cousin brought in interest. Naruto was currently almost 16 years old as he walked in the special force's base while being escorted by to tall dark skin men. Both of them were muscled and bulky with white cornrolls. From the information underworld of the supernatural circle she could guess who these 2.

The slightly larger one went by the name Ay while the one with the Shades was known as Killer be and together they were the famous AB tag team. Najenda knew about them but she knew nothing about the boy they were guard as her own guards stood at the ready just in case there was any funny business.

She looked over at Tama who didn't look too concerned as she led the group and to her so she walked up to them.

"Well looks like we have some unexpected guests. Welcome to the Raid base, specializing in human to supernatural affairs and mercenary disruption. It's quite the surprise to be visited by the famed AB team. Last I heard you two were supposed to be under the hand of the Kitsune clan head and apart of her Anbu Division. Tama-chan clearly led you here on her own so I assume you aren't an immediate threat but what's with the kid. From what I can tell he's completely human?"

Humans in the company of supernatural beings so casually especially kids were extremely rare and these two would not be the kind to just have a tagalong without some kind of attachment or relation to him.

The named Killer be spoke or rather rapped in his own fashion at hearing what the girl said.

"Wow bro this little lady sure knows her stuff! I wonder how she knows so much?" Ay facepalm and groaned at his brothers annoying habit but had to agree with him.

"Baring the eccentrics of my brother he does have a point. This area is all the way on the other part of the world from the clan in a location I was not aware of. You also look like a normal girl to me so how is it that you know so much about us?"

"Being the niece of a god as well as having an information system ran by mercs does have it's advantages is all I will say. That being said who is the kid Tama-chan?" She looked over at the girl who was looking off into space distracted by... she wasn't sure what she was distracted by all she knew was that Tama's attention was directed elsewhere rather than at them.

"He's my friend I guess."

"Well I figured that much-."

"And the son of the last kitsune clan head and the nephew of the current one." Najenda's eyes widened at this. Now the boy had her full attention.

"Oh really? But he looks nothing like a Kitsune nor does he feel like a youkai. He does have whisker marks and slit eyes though now that I look at him which aren't normal human traits. I didn't know the Kitsune clan even had a male born of the first family. Last one was what? I believe centuries ago?"

"He's also an Armorer too." Tama said it like it as casually as if she were discussing the weather but the moment she said it the chatter in the bay area went silent as Najenda's eyes widened even more.

"Wait what?! He's an Armorer and one of you hasn't killed the other yet?" How was she going to deal with this? Armorers could be hazardous to keep around and she was lucky to have such a good bond with Tama that the girl listened to her like a older sister. God knows both of the girl's relationship with Freed was shit. The entire headquarters loved her little cousin too so she could feel comfortable knowing everyone looked out for her.

Tama could and would kill people easily who weren't family so as much as the commander wanted to be wary of the blond boy the fact that he came with Tama must have meant she was special to her in some way so she would figure him out herself.

She let out a breath before holding out a hand to the young boy.

"Well that's a lot to know. I'm sure you have quite the interesting story behind you. I am Najenda, Commander of this base. I hope we can get along."

The boy smiled as he shook her hand. He may have looked normal but at the physical contact she could suddenly sense that he may indeed have a supernatural heritage that they claimed him to have.

"Well the pleasure is mine. I am Naruto Uzumaki."

'He's cute through I'll give him that.' She had to hand it to Tama he at least knew how to pick them if nothing else.

After learning more about Naruto she trained him extensively in the art of modern weapons at Tama's request. She did benefit from it greatly as the Kitsune clan and therefore a majority of the youkai faction allied themselves with them. This way there location would still be mostly secret in the deserts of America and Mexico and the Raid would be able to expand their web. Ay and B seemed to enjoy being there too as they regularly sparred with her other soldiers. Mainly the ones that weren't human of course when they weren't beating up on Naruto for his own training.

The boy kept surprising her continously through. He learned everything about the weapons she trained him at an alarmingly fast pace to the point he could match Tama soon. If he really was a Hybrid Armorer like they told him then Naruto would be worlds more dangerous the next time she saw him in a few years time.

* * *

 **\- Present time -**

He groaned as his face laid down on the cold metal floor. "Damnit I'm sedated again." His arms were re-restrained behind his back with heavier cuffs. HE didn't have enough time to sleep off the sedation this time so his muscles were almost fully asleep.

"Good thing I have an unnatural control over my body." It had been 2 days since Naruto had made it to the came and the biggest thing he had to deal with was Najenda's obstacle course or the Pit as many liked to call it. It took one day for his body to get reoriented to the new state his body was at but after that Najenda threw him headfirst into the Pit.

The pit was literally a 100 story hole in the ground. It could act as an underground portion of the base as every several floors there were different obstacles and threats designed to stop you, slow you down, or kill you as the threat level progressively rose. It didn't always stay the same and it often had differen objectives open to be completed. Back when he did it a couple years ago he had to avoid traps and climb his way out. In the end his limit had been tested but he knew that the Pit had been handicapped to the level of his previously human body. Even still through back then he almost died several times and it took him a day to complete and yet Tama willingly pawned him off to her insane cousin... well the were all different degrees of crazy but still! He would certainly be paying her back for this.

The only good thing about this was in a way he would enjoy this and it would help him test his body much faster than he would have been able to on his own with school and all.

"Grrraaah." Through force of will after a Naruto managed to bring his foot under him to kneel. Normally his heart didn't beat as it just hummed most of the time with it actually beating occasionally. But now he willed his heart to beat and to beat faster and faster as he force his blood pressure and pulse to rise and made his body restart itself as it slowly burned off the sedatives at a faster rate.

He panted as his blood circulate rapidly causing steam to come out of his mouth. He could sacrifice his stamina to give himself more power but he could also do it to up his body.

His ears twitched as he suddenly heard a buzz and a voice on the intercom.

 _–"Oh looks like you're finally up. Well let the test begin!"–_

It was Najenda's voice and Naruto cursed as the lights turned on and several laser sights found themselves on his body. The sound of automated turrets could be heard before a wave of bullets came at him. He jumped out of the way quickly as they hit the ground where he was before tumbling to the side. The most strength he had was in his legs right now and that combined with the fact that his balance was thrown off because of his restrained arms he was gonna have a hard time.

He rolled out of the way as more bullets came at him before popping up and flipping off the ground before he stumbled again.

 _–"You know we usually don't attempt to complete the Pit while restrained and sedated but I thought I'd make it special for you."–_

"Fuck you..." He blitzed off the ground again avoiding more bullets before now having regained enough control over his body to run.

 _–"Sorry but Tama-chan would get jealous."–_

His eye twitched but he kept silent and kept running which helped his blood slowly pump hard help him burn off more and more. He kept running around avoiding bullets as he sped up. By the 5th floor he was fast enough to get past the turrets sights before they could fire at him.

 _–"Oh Tama was right you have gotten faster."_ He skidded to a stop while bouncing on his feet to keep his blood going as he saw what looked to be little robotic things. They were around 2 feet tall with a cyclops red eye and went round on a central wheel.

"What are these toys?" They all responded to his voice by turning to him and having semi-autos come out of their chest.

"...of course." Before they could shoot at him he quickly closed the distance and rushed them kicking one off the floor for it to fall the 5 floors down to the ground before he lashed out his legs again and stomped hard on one crushing it before kicking all the others away.

"Well that was easy. He kept running avoiding the drones as he went higher. They drones got faster but it was really nothing for him as he got to the 15th floor and kept going strong.

"You know what fuck this." He started walking over to the edge of the floor overlooking the stories where he could look straight up at the opening of the pit.

 _–"Uzumaki what are you doing?"–_

 _He walked to the edge and jumped onto the railing looking down._

 _–"Uzumaki are you giving up? That's a 15 story drop."–_

Without saying anything he crouched down and a second later he jumped full force causing the rail to bend under him because of it.

Najenda and those who were watching eyes widen as Naruto went up 30 stories and more with one bound landing on the side of the 47 floor before he ricocheted off that wall back flipping across the hole 10 more floors up before repeating up on the other side and getting 5 more floors up before he was hit by an RPG and sent tumbling into the 60th floor.

"W-What the hell-? He was momentarily shellshocked by the rocket but otherwise fine but was cut off mid sentence as another rocket hit him. He looked over to the source of the rockets and saw 2 meter high robots chasing him down.

"Are you trying to get me killed?!"

 _-"Don't worry Uzumaki if you die we have the technology to put you back together..."-_

"Oh... well that's good to know."

 _-"As long as there is enough of you left."-_

"Fuck you!"

He picked himself off the ground and ran at the robots head on

"You're in the way." The rockets came at him and right when one was about to hit him it phased right through as he disappeared leaving an afterimage. A blink later he appeared on top of the robots arm silently before cleanly kicking its head off in one smooth motion.

Up on the observation deck Najenda's eyes widened silently as she rubbed her chin. "Those drones are a lot more durable and made of harder metals than the other ones he faced." She suddenly went alert as did Ay, Bee, and the others who were watching Naruto with her as his eyes shadowed.

The pressure around Naruto became visible as it resembled black and white static and his eyes glowed white with black sclera. He brought his leg as his body wafted with his aura before bring his heel down and splitting straight through the robot. He dropped down to the ground before going into windmills kicking the 2 halves of the drone off at the other nearby robots before blurring out of site running faster them before as he went around and around going up the floors of the pit and destroying robots along the way.

He skidded to a stop as a wave of even bigger robots were waiting for him blocking his armed with miniguns and put up a blue forcefield of sorts.

"Okay I'm pretty sure you made this special for me now."

– _"Call down Uzumaki there is no need to rush. We have plenty of time to learn all about you."-_

"Then watch and learn." Naruto instantly collided head first with the forcefield causing his body to get electrocuted. His teeth gritted as he grinned while pushing through it.

 _–"Are you insane!? That's like walking into a wall of lightning!"–_

"You already **know the answer to that!"** His body flex and the next moment there was a hole in the barrier that slowly closed and a hole in the chest of the robot who was managing it before it exploded. Naruto appeared behind the wreckage and tilted his head back at the camera with a fanged grin.

"I have a high electric affinity.~"

The remaining wave of robots turned on him and doused him with flamethrowers. He sighed as he just casually walked away from it.

"It only feels a little hot..."

He started running again before the others could shoot at him but only got throw a few floors and destroying more drones along the way before he ran into large drones with a large variety of weapons this time. He was going to rush them but flinched as these actually moved fast enough for one to stab down at him with a sword arm that broke up the metal floor as it barely missed his feet from him stopping in time.

He pivoted on his feet to circle around the hunks of metal through the small opening they had and kept running not trying to waste his time.

He yelped as he only got 20 meters before a hand was launched at him grabbing him around his neck and reeling him back in before slamming him on the ground cratering it. He took a moment to catch his breath as that disoriented him and caught him off guard. His eyes widened as the giant sword hand came down to skewer his head only for the drone to strike dust as something blurred up and around its arm before Naruto appeared to stomp kick its chest making it fall over.

 _–"You're as hard to catch as a weasel aren't you."–_

In a smooth motion Naruto got on its chest and his canines gleamed in the light as he sunk his fangs into the cyborg's sword arm and ripped it clean off. He dropped it and smash it with his foot making parts fly up in the air before catching the makeshift sword in his mouth. The moment he did it was like a switch had been flipped as his eyes widened and dilated making him look ominous with his white eyes.

Najenda visibly flinched as she cursed knowing what just happened. The boy didn't even have the use of his arms but he still found a way to get a weapon and enter his Armorer state of mind, and a 2 meter long blade made of high class metal at that.. She was almost certain that he had forgotten about his bound arms by this point too. Slowly the blade was engulfed in aura before he vanished. Large gashes and cuts appeared in the walls and floors of the levels as Naruto went on a path of destruction, his body invisible to humans because of how fast he was attacking as he traveled. Any and every mechanical construction and robot he passed was cut up to varying degrees leaving nothing but scraps metal in his wakes.

Najenda tried to stop him by activating a wall of moving lasers but he didn't stop at all. He jumped straight at it and spun with the sword in his mouth. The openings between the lasers were hardly big enough for a person. Najenda wasn't sure how he did it as all she saw was blur go straight through that area and pieces of cut up metal that used to be the scrapped sword fall to the ground.

Naruto just kept going and going even when he ran into newer androids with these having more humanoid bodies armed with various weapons of energy. In a blink even at his speed they jumped at him right when he was about to pass with expert timing. Naruto grinned excitedly before his arm muscles twitched and the was a popping noise as he brought his bound arms up from behind him and slammed them down in front of him on one of the cyborg's heads destroying it completely.

From what Najenda could see some of the cuffs had been cut likely from the lasers he just crossed and that had loosened the restraints enough for him to bring his arms to the front.

Naruto swung his metal bound arms like a blunt weapon at the android to his side but his eyes widened as it caught his arms. Heard a beep behind him before he quickly brought his legs up to lock onto the arm and spirals glowed in his eyes before the space distorted around him and the gravitational pressure magnified crushing the arm holding him and having him drop to the ground. And perfect timing too as a split second later the android holding him had been turned to swiss cheese by lasers fired at it from the other androids.

These were a lot more combat ready than the other ones he faced if they could track supernatural speed like that. He blurred towards one and kicked it only for his leg to be caught but Naruto used that against the drone and reeled that leg in so he could stomp it in the chest with his other foot making it fly back and crack. Before Naruto could even fall to the ground another android blurred in front of him with hands that looked to be armed with animal like claws of energy. It swiped its claws at him to try and sever his neck from his shoulders but he twist in the air avoiding it and landing on his feet. The robot was on his quick however with its claws coming at him but Naruto swung his restrained arms at it deflecting the two swipes before he grinned evilly as he showed that droid had slashed at most of the bindings on his restraints. He flex his muscles fully now that he could feel them and broke the restraints apart in a shower of metal.

Ay had a small smirk on his face looking watching the boy he helped train years ago. "That brat is as smart as ever. He may be reckless in the way he does things but he never loss focus the entire time. I'd say you lost this Najenda."

The girl just cursed as she knew her fun was over. Well Tama did say that he would complete this easily but Najenda thought that with his body numbed, his arms restrained, and him still not used to his new body that it would at least challenge him more. Wasn't fair that he jumped through almost half of it but anything goes.

Now that Naruto had his arms back he gained his trademark bored expression as the remaining androids were suddenly on him from every direction.

"Well it's been fun." He dropped down to all fours and spun around once in a fraction of a second before all the androids sparked and fell apart sliced up.

Naruto was down on all force with 4 long bladed wings coming out of his back.

Najenda blinked before she smacked her head.

 _–"Tama didn't tell me you had wings too."–_

"Calm down it's not like I can fly too well with them."

– _"Oh well that's not that bad-."–_

"But it's not like that **matters to me."**

Naruto's body was covered in aura until it resembled a walking shadow as his body morphed and grew. In a few seconds he had grown to the size of a trailer and before the aura could even disperse he jumped straight up through the roof.

* * *

 **\- Outside the Pit -**

Tama was walking towards the edge of the hole deciding to check up on how Naruto was doing. The pit was usually guarded by various assualt vehicles and sometimes mechs and familiar but for now it only had a handful of tanks around it. As she got near the hole she stopped in her step as she heard echos throughout the giant hole of what seemed to be floors being broken through. They got louder and louder before she felt it right under her. Before she could move away the ground in front of her cracked and a large beast broke through the ground. It howl up in the air as the dust cleared to reveal a giant wolf like being. It was black with a grey underbelly and stripes with glowing white eyes and white sclera. It had an anamorphic toned canine body and had black horns on it's head and a long tail. The beast glanced at Tama making her shiver before shadows swirled around it and it shrunk back down to Naruto with his eyes violet now and his horns elongating on his head.

From up in the watch tower Najenda watched him confused as he walked up to one of the tanks. "Well I'm impressed it only took him 10 minutes to get through the pit. I would say that's a record but Tama went through it a little faster. Then again he was restrained and inhibited most of the time he was in there. What is he doing?" She looked amused as she saw him try to push the tank but it didn't go anywhere.

"Aww that's cute he think he can move a 100 ton tank." She pointed at him but looked behind her to see Ay and Bee had left. 'Where did they go?'

Naruto got on the side of the tank that would have him facing the watchtower and punched the tank full force. There was a loud resounding clang as dust and sand from the desert was blown away from the punch before the space on the tank distorted and a massive shockwave hit it causing it to tilt over and crack the ground behind it for quite a ways but it still fell back down as normal.

Najenda sweated nervously as she started to guess what Naruto was doing. "He wouldn't... He's not that made at me is he?" She now figured out why Ay and Bee vanished conveniently as right at that moment Naruto locked eyes with her casually and with a burst of aura he turned back into a giant wolf in a second and flipped the tank across the land at her tower for a direct hit. Najenda dove out of the way as the tank went through her observation deck and gritted her teeth.

"That asshole!"

Tama look over at Naruto questioningly as he shrunk back down again as if he did not through a multi ton hunk of metal at her only cousin. "Naru-kun?" He tilted his head back at her and she could under the look he gave her before pivoting on the balls of his feet and walking towards her. She shut her eyes as he walked up to her but opened them confused when he walked right past her.

"Kyaa!" She yelled out when one of her twintails was suddenly pulled bring her eye to eye with Naruto as his slit eyes were only inches away from her own. His eyes glowed with a territorial dominance that made her extremely submissive.

 **"If you were already tensing then that means you know you did something wrong. I agreed to come back here to train not to be restrained while doing it. I hope you had your fun because I'm going to have mine now~."**

-END-

* * *

 **AN:** **Well I got this one out faster than I expected. I think it's clear what the next chapter will be about and it will go up to back to the canon stuff again. This chapter gives you an idea of Naruto the next one will have his abilities written out more. I will try to have the next chapter out fast as well and it will be longer than this one I know for a fact. I have tuesday off so I should be able to get it out around then.**

 **Know that Naruto got through the pit through inhibited from sedation and his arms restrained behind his back so it also threw off his back and he couldn't release his animal and demon traits for most of the time because of that and yet he still got through it virtually unscathed.**

 **Anyway Anime I just finished was Shootfighter Tekken. It's an OVA series of 3 long episodes so you can watch it in a day. Other than the MC being ugly in my opinion I give the anime a 9/10. Really great fighting moves and choreography.**

 **Anyway I want a lot of Review! It helps me go faster!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Beast Rises!

**Loving the hype for this new part! its already the #3 story for DxD crossovers posted in the past month and this story has only been out for a week! Getting #2 will be easy but the one who holds the #1 spot is one of my favorite writers so its my goal to beat my senpai. Tina I will beat you! I need a lot more reviews guys! Not gonna hold you up much as i gotta go fast so her you go yo!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Beast Rises!**

Tama shivered in anticipation of what Naruto would do to her. After he completed his time in the Pit he basically captured her and took her back to his room at the base.

Now he had one of her arms pinned above her head with his hand as he had her back down on his bed. He grabbed a handful of her long hair from her twintails and ran his hand through the strands. He sniffed it enjoying how it had the scent of a tropical breeze which amused him thinking how much pride Tama must have taken in her hair. Then again she would get pissed at times if her hair got damaged enough.

"Such beautiful hair as always. I don't know why you went to such lengths when you put me in the Pit. It may have been a little entertaining but ultimately it was too easy and didn't take long for me to complete."

Tama just glanced at him as if she was not in a precarious position right now. "I finished it faster..."

She shut up when Naruto's slitted eyes narrowed at her right when she said those words. She shivered and looked away from him on instinct. He tilted her head at her as he leaned in and cupped her chin tilting it up at him.

He ran his thumb over her pouty lips causing her to blush at the contact and shiver under his gave. The look in his eyes as his irises glowed down violet at her were expressionless which was making her nervous as either of them only had that expression when they were fighting each other and using a weapon. Being stared down like prey was not an experience she was used too as she was too anxious to return his gaze.

"So you think that makes you better Tama-chan? It's okay if you think that. Nothing wrong with a little pride here and there. But I had to be handicapped and was still comparable in the race."

His hand was covered in aura to where it resembled claws and he slowly brough a finger down her chest. Her breath hitched as it cut through the fabric of her top and exposed her cleavage and milky skin as her breasts bounced a little from the small release of their confines.

"Yes~ very much so. But I can promise you one thing with what I'm about to do to you Tama-chan."

He leaned down to the side of her and spoke into her ear his hot breath tickling her neck. **"You will definitely be the one to finish faster."**

Her blush deepened and Naruto dove into her neck making her stifle her voice as her playfully bit and sucked on it. He seeped his hand through the tear in her top to cup her ample breast. Her cup-size was around the same as his sisters and Grayfia which would surprise most people as it didn't look like it but her top was a little tight for her making her look a little smaller than what she was which Naruto already knew.

He grabbed a handful of one marveling at the feel of its softness as it melded to his hand. It was like a big warm marshmallow to him. He reached the nub of her nipple and gave it a testing squeeze and smirked as he felt Tama's body respond to it. She tried to hide the small jolt that went through her but failed as Naruto was too close for him not to sense it.

That small restrained reaction just egged him on to grope her breast full force as Tama whimpered and bit into her finger to hide her voice. The minutes went by and her body started to get hot as she could feel herself getting wet and nearing her edge. She didn't know how Naruto could possibly be this good with one hand on just her right breast as his fingers worked into her flesh and played around with her erogenous zones. She was sure he was doing some that made his ministrations even more effective. She closed her eyes as she was getting closer and closer... and then her eyes opened when he suddenly stopped. Naruto let go of her other arm and sat up looking bored.

"Well you don't seem to be having much fun so I guess I'll end it here. Maybe your cousin will be up for it." It was mean but his inner sadist wanted him to mess with her.

As he got up to leave was startled when two hands suddenly grabbed his shirt and he was pulled down into Tama's heavenly valley as she held him there. He looked up at her confused.

"Tama-chan?" Her eyes were watering and a blush went across her face.

"P-Please... Don't t-tease me again like last time." The cuteness of her expression along with what she was really asking triggered Naruto as his fangs jutted out

"Kyaa!" She squeaked out surprised when he suddenly ripped off the rest of her top exposing her torso full to him. Tama almost drooled as she stared at his bare torso, how his tribal markings seemed to bring out his toned chest and abs more and made him look more feral. He leaned down and hungrily captured her lips as she moaned into him. As his tongue fought with hers he slid his hand down her chest and her flat stomach before making it too her pants.

He moved his hands into her pants under her panties finding his prize and her womanhood. He felt it squish under his fingers as he legs tensed together and he chuckled into the kiss.

"You're already this wet? You needed this didn't you?" He rubbed her folds before sticking a finger into her making her back arch as she moaned loader.

 **"Then I guess I won't keep you waiting."** He full on ripped off her pants and pants exposing her untouched petals. He started at her bare body and soaked snatch marveling at the sight. **"Wow I'm almost going to feel bad about destroying this."**

His aura pulse off his body and his clothes went off in shreds letting his engorged member be expose to the air as it stood erect between her legs. Tama's mouth went dry as her eyes were locked in on his giant manhood and she wet herself a little. Naruto saw her expression and pulled back a little

"Do you want me to go slow-?"

His voice died as he was suddenly turned with his back against the head of the bed sitting him up and Tama climbed on top of him. She angled his monster towards her pussy and had a "kid in a candy story" expression on her face.

"Fufufu.~"

"Tama what are you doing? Wait!" But she ignored his words and dropped straight down on him getting spears as he tore straight through her hymen and hit her womb. She threw her head back as she screamed in pain.

"A-Ahh!"

"Tama you fucking idiot." Naruto squinted one of his eyes at how tight she was as her folds gripped his girth like a vice. He could have made it a lot less painful if she didn't do that like he did with the other girls. He held her to him as her body shook and her inner walls convulse and tighten before he felt a small splash on his crotch and he blinked.

Tama now held him and squeezed him with a strength that would have crushed a human's bones as she cooed. "Nyu~."

"Did you just cum? I know I said you would be faster but still damn."

"Shut up. Don't hold back. Destroy me till my insides are a mess and my pussy is shaped to your fat dick's liking only." She leaned back and cupped his face as she spoke, her hair coming undone at the same time as a cascade of her silver white hair fell down around her. One of her eye's sclera had turned black and the devotion in her tone made him cut lose. Naruto's hands went down to her full ass and grabbed it as he pushed her more into him making her take more of his girth making her moan louder as he rubbed her walls.

 **"You are just asking for trouble aren't you?"**

Her head went back as he started to bounce her on his dick. She felt so light to him yet she gripped him so strong like a vacuum. He kept his pace continuous never stopping as he made her ride him. His shaft sawed in and out of her coated in her juice as he repeatedly punched against the opening to her womb. Everytime the jab came to her core she shook in delight. After arouund 10 more minutes he finally felt his release coming and her core tightening. He didn't try to hold back as there was no point to it. With one final thrust he slammed her down making Tama's eyes widened at the pleasure strain before he finally broke through and invaded her womb while simultaneously sinking his fangs into the crook of her neck and biting down into her flesh making her lose control as she came causing him to erupt inside of her.

"Aaaah!"

Her core convulse hard around him trying to milk him as he filled her to the brim instantly. Her back arched as her womb expanded a little from the amount of his cum he let into her before some managed to dribble out where they were connected.

Tama sat there joined to him for a minute while occasionally twitching while she came down from her orgasmic high. She never felt anything that strong before and it was intoxicating. Finally she regained her bearings and relaxed her posture but was great by an unexpected smile from Naruto. The shear innocent warmth it gave off made her feel self conscious as she looked at him cautiously.

"W-What is it?"

"You really are a goddess." He wasn't joking around and he wasn't trying to make a play on words with what her heritage was. No the complement was so sincere and unexpected because of the timing that she was forced to break eye contact as she looked down her face heating up. She tried to bury herself into his chest to hide her face but it didn't work as Naruto held her. He brought his hand under her chin and looked her dead in the eyes as he continued to smile.

"I mean it Tama-chan. I'm grateful to have known you and enjoy every day I get to spend with you."

She suddenly looked up at him worried at his words. "Naru-kun what's wrong?! Are you about to die?!"

He sweatdropped at that question. "Wha- No! I can't say nice things?"

"Tell the truth Naruto! You can't die unless I kill you." Her eyes started to water making Naruto's eye twitch.

"There is nothing wrong that isn't the usual Tama-chan?"

Her big purple eyes still looked watery as she seemed to not believe him still. He groaned before he thought for a moment and grinned as he brought her chin up to his again.

"There is nothing wrong with being loved Tama-chan."

She felt her heart beat hard as she looked at him before the dam broke way and she for the first time ever in front of Naruto cried.

"W-Why would you love m-me. I've done terrible things, I've caused you problems, I've gotten you hurt, I've tried to kill you and have no p-problem doing so and I've made you a target to others just by being near me. All I'll end up doing is taking all that you've worked for in you life away one day before finally striking you down."

"Baka do you think I care?"

She blinked her teary eyes at him confused. "W-What?"

"I don't care what you've done, who you've killed, how many you've killed, how you did it, how many more times you are going to do so in the future. I don't care how much trouble you get in as I will be there regardless, to protect you.

"But you life-."

"Is not your's to take. My life is a part of others now as well and you have to just live with it. Live with me in my life as always." He ran his thumb over her cheeks wiping her tears away.

"Armorers were put on this Earth to be alone. We are both Armorers so the aggression can make things difficult but you will are still my best friend and it doesn't have to be left at that if you don't want it to."

She slowly smiled again and it was a shinning one as she grabbed his face and kissed him hard. After a minute she ended the kiss still smiling.

"Fufufu now that I think about it its too late for us to be just friends now isn't it Naru-kun."

"Heh as long as you stop harboring guilt towards me you can do what you want. I'll be there to keep you in line if you go too far."

Her grin widened along with her eyes at that as both her sclera turned black with gold irises. She looked down the few inches at him as the cast shadow of the lighting made her look menacingly sexy.

 **"Are you sure Naru-kun~? Then continue with keeping me in line then before I become a bad girl again."** Feeling him twitch inside of her from his still hard member she moaned as she started to go up and down on him again. The bed started to get strained as she rode him harder and harder going up before dropping back down hilting on him.

Naruto laid back on the bed before thrusting up into her to match her pace. She fell down on him and kept moaning like crazy as he pounded up into her. All he could see was her breasts bouncing back and forth in front of his eyes as she rode him in this position. With her height so close to his compared to the other girls she was the only one who actually matched up good enough for this position not that that mattered much to him. An opportunity was an opportunity. He latched on to one of her shaking orbs of flesh with his mouth sucking on it while his sharp teeth teased the nub. It made her chest hot as she pressed herself closer to him approving of his actions as she mewled.

"Mmm Naru-kun.~" It wasn't going to be long before she came again something Naruto could tell as her inner folds gripped him and twitched. He mentally grinned while he sucked on her breasts. One of his hands moved from her hips down to the back of her ass to locate her puckered hole. Tama's eyes refocused as she noticed his actions but before she could say anything he jabbed his two fingers inside of her ass.

"Hnnng!" It made her body give way as she came even harder than before. Naruto internally chuckled while he bit his cheek fighting the urge to cum again as her possessive pussy tried to force him to do so.

She tried to glare at him but it wasn't effective with her face still flushed and her eyes slightly fogged over as her body still spasmed from the aftershock of her wetting herself.

"T-That was my a-ass."

"Yes. Yes it was." He just laid there holding her as he wore a cocky smirk on his face showing no effort to hide it. He was about to say something else but was unable to as Tama suddenly wrapped her hands around his neck and started to squeeze.

 **"If you are still this calm then I hope you can keep going."** She start to grind viciously into him trying to milk him of his worth in an effort to get his cum already. Naruto's body spasmed in reflex at being unable to breathe during such an action. His eyes shadowed as his head went back. Tama giggled at this. She knew that he'd be fine in the long run even if he did suffocate short term. She caught he breath through when she saw spiral pupils in her mind through as Naruto's face gained a grin.

Suddenly Naruto's tail came out as a thin one and wrapped around her own neck making her gag.

"Ack-!"

 _ **-"Two can play the choking game Tama-chan."-** He looked up at her with his demon eyes amused. He couldn't verbally speak well because of her hand on his windpipe so he was speaking through her mind._

Tama instead of being confused just bounced on him with more enthusiasm making him groan. She returned his mental statement back at him

-"Yes lets play the game Naru-kun. Do you think you can go without breathing longer than I can?"

 **-"Well even when I was human I could still hold my breathe longer than average."-**

-"Naru-kun my fighting style revolves around shrimp. Did you not think that maybe perfect that took extensive underwater training?"-

 **-"...Good point."-**

"Yaa!" She managed to yell out as Naruto suddenly sat up and slammed her on her back before the tail tightened its hold on her neck.

 **-"Then I will just cut the flow on both your air supply and the blood going to your brain!"-**

She wasn't able to focus as now in this position he was able to thrust downward into her. He was growling in excitement at the risk of passing out as he pounded her harder and harder at an extreme pace. The force picked up so much that the bed frame actually started to crack but her body could take it. She wanted to moan so bad as her body felt like sparks were going through it and her toes curled in response. Her teeth were clenched and she drooled as she tried to hold onto her air which made her squeeze harder on Naruto's neck in response which he ignored. Air was one thing but you can't build up a resistance to how long your brain could go without blood and oxygen. Tama specifically only had around a minute left but he was already nearing the end of his rope. His pace got vicious and unmerciful as she squirmed and squeaked under him no longer even able to moan because of the tightening on her neck. Her legs started to clench reflexively pulling him in and locking him in her as they crossed behind him. Her eyes started to roll back as the edges of unconsciousness started to approach her. Naruto was bruising her womb without remorse as a bulge on her stomach could be seen from his pounding. His pace sped up even more as he came close to his release.

The tail around her next suddenly loosened its hold and she took a deep breath but was stopped when Naruto locked lips with hers and literally started to suck the air out of her .

'T-That's... cheating..." Her eyes rolled back into her skull she lost so much of her focus that her own hands fell away from Naruto's neck as she lost the strength in her body.

 **"The greatest form of ecstasy is when one is at death's door Tama!"** He gave one final thrust burying deep into her before letting loose a blast of his seed inside her as she came hard at the same time her legs squeezing him in even further. If one were to be watching them they would have seen an odd spark connect between their souls for a split second that was actually visible. Her stomach swell as she was overfilled past capacity and his cum. She clenched on him harder than ever before as she milked him of his worth. He held onto her tightly all the while. It was like she was meant to be some container for him to dump his seed into.

After there respective orgasms finally subsided she finally remembered to breath again and took a deep breath of air panting hard. Their bodies glistened with a then sheen of sweat. The bed actually broke down at the end of that act but they didn't care. Never in her life had she came so hard. She knew she was addicted to it and to him already. Her womb was so full with several pounds of semen. He had mark her as his completely with this.

She put a hand to her head as she started to close her eyes. That suffocating made her feel weak now. Naruto leaned down and affectionately licked her cheek before pecking it.

"I hope you don't think we are done Tama-chan? I still have a lot of "punishment" left for you." She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he made out with her again as a spiral X symbol appeared on her neck before vanishing. By now they both knew that the punishment thing was just an act for them and an excuse for him to release his pent up lust on her and indulge in both of their own sadomasochistic tendencies.

She couldn't think of a time where she was happier than this moment.

* * *

 **\- Next Day -**

"Is that the best you've got brat!?" Ay grabbed Naruto's head before throwing him away. Naruto righted himself in the air before skidding to a stop. They were out in the desert field training. Naruto got an idea and grinned.

"I could ask you the same thing. Can't you do more than swing, me around?" Ay looked dumbfounded at him.

"A-Are you rapping?" It at least it fit more and made more since than when Bee did it.

Naruto started bouncing on his feet before he rubbed his nose. He ripped off his shit with one hand randomly before dashing at Ay.

"That may be! Now lets see you maybe, do something, more than swing, me around you brickheaded bara clown!" Of on the sidelines Killer Bee hard tears of pride going down his eyes. Ay gained a tickmark at that. If Naruto was trying to annoy him with the rhyming it was working.

He threw a punch at Naruto as he came towards him only for him to suddenly disappear from sight as he blurred to the side and went around Ay in a circle kicking up dirt. Ay was on guard for when Naruto would attack and that would have happened if Naruto hadn't tripped.

"Shit!..." He went tumbling 10 meters before he caught himself and dusted himself off casually. "No one saw that."

"Kid what the hell is wrong with you!"

"I'm not used to that maneuver in this body yet and it's been a long time since, I fought in a desert okay! I forgot about the resistance!"

"Stop the rapping!"

"Heh quit your whining, I'm rhyming without even trying."

Ay growled. "That's it **Lariat!"**

Ay blurred in a straight line of intense speed at Naruto with the intent of breaking his ribcage so he would shut up.

He skidded to a stop and blinked as he hit nothing only for the camera to refocus and show Naruto standing on top of his outstretched arm charging up a kick before releasing it in a flurry hitting him in the side of his head before he pulled himself into a handstand and dropkicked the muscle bearing man with enough force that the ground around them cratered. He dropped to the ground before moving like gravity didn't matter and side flipping while lashing his foot out again and doubling the kick over, his leg coated in aura.

With a bang Ay went tumbling as he formed a shallow trench in the ground before hitting a nearby rock formation and destroying it. He did all this in a couple flipped 20 meters away and landed with a bounce to his step. The wrongs blew away as Ay walked out, the hit having cracked his skull as his head bled. Ay scowled as he spit out some blood to the side.

"Well that was a fine shot indeed." Instantly he was engulfed in lightning as the backs of his cornrows spiked up. **"Lightning Armor!"**

Naruto sweated a bit as he stepped back cautiously. "C-Come on that's not funny there is no way I can keep up with that!"

Naruto's pupils shrunk when Ay was already behind him and before he could even look back at him before the black of his head was grabbed.

"I'm only going at a third of my top speed! **Iron Claw!"** He slammed Naruto face first into the ground turning up rubble from the force of it.

Ay rose an eyebrow when through the dust Naruto got out of his grasp and his legs shot up to lock around his arms. Naruto contorted around his arm and began to constrict like a snake in some kind of submission hold. Ay's eyes widened as the lightning armor on his arm vanished before he felt intense strain on his elbow and joints.

 ***Crcck!***

Ay moved out of the hold and put distance between them as his arm feel down limp. Naruto had broke it in several places in just the split second he had been in contact with it. Naruto had a slouch to his posture as he chuckled at him as remnant lightning arched along his body, his spiral pupils rotating on their own. Blood was going down his head and the corner of his mouth from taking that attack literally head on.

"Ay where you going Raikage?" Ay's eye twitched as he glared. The wordplay should the boy never lost his wit. "A third of your top speed is still right around the speed of sound. You may be faster than me but you are too direct and your fighting speed lags behind."

"Boy are you trying to lecture me on how to fight? I've been doing this since before you were even conceived!"

Naruto cracked his neck calmly. "And when was the last time someone countered one of your moves let alone injured you while doing so."

At those words Ay suddenly felt nostalgic as he saw the image of two people standing behind Naruto. One was a slim and tall attractive man with spiky blond hair that went to his chin. The other was of a shockingly beautiful and naturally alluring woman with long blood red hair with matching fox ears and 9 tails and violet eyes. He looked at the woman before looking back at Naruto mentally comparing them before he saw both of their eyes glow menacingly with a dark presence around them. The woman's hair moved with a mind of it own and chains came out of her body threateningly. A few of those chains interestingly went around Naruto in almost a protective manner. Naruto's hair flowed a bit widely on its own as well as sparks went up around him and he had trails of dark and violet aura orbiting him instead of chains. It was also noteworthy that he saw a large shadow of some kind of beast behind Naruto grinning at him. The malicious intent that he imagined from the woman and Naruto made him shiver as the spectral people vanished.

"Well your parents were the last to do so." Naruto lost face a little at this as he looked down.

"They were huh?"

"Yep both extremely dangerous. That Minato always looked like a wuss to me but he was one of the few who I can saw were honestly faster than my top speed. Only one to ever avoid my punch dead on. I'm not sure how that was even possible since as far as I knew he was human but his power was almost otherworldly."

'So what I read in the book was true...'

"You inherited his height, wit, and hair it looks like at least. Your mother was a different matter all together. If they had an all out fight against each other in their prime I'm not sure who would have won. Kushina was never faster than me by far but... in a way you fight like her. She always countered me. If I tried to land a blow she would take it to return even greater damage or I would get caught up in her chains and then it was basically game over. She was really agile just like you. You clearly inherited her bloodlust as well you just seem to indulge yourself in it more."

Naruto's face shadowed making Ay curious.

"You okay kid?" A sincere smile slowly crept on his face. He looked up at Ay with such shear determination shining in his eyes that he felt it.

'I have to be better than my parents in every category they excelled in. As the next heir, juubi, and first born it is my job to surpass my parents. I guess that's just another thing to add to my todo list.'

"Nah I'm fine lets go on and wrap this up." He got into his stance fired up.

Ay chuckled at the kid before doing the same. "Hmhm alright then. **Lightning** **Lariat!"** He held his biceps up and took off at Naruto. Naruto just stood there silently staring off into space. It was like the way he perceived time itself was slowing down as his spiral violet eyes turned red for a second. He waited for his moment and right when it arrived he took it.

His arm turned black as her took off at Ay right when he was a few feet away cratering the ground behind him. **"BLACK LARIAT."** The clash between their arms caused a dome of light to erupt between their opposing forces as the ground beneath them expanded into a 20 meter crater. Naruto appeared a bit behind Ay with his arm still out. He got up and walked a few feet before vomiting up a large amount of blood as his diaphragm contracted from his shattered ribcage. The backlash of Ay's Lariat had destroyed the ground in front of him for quite a ways.

"You are still a bit too wet behind the ears to try and match me-!" His eyes widened as deep gashes appeared along his arm and he fell forward as a bunch of small blades were stabbed in his back. He looked like a porcupine as he fell to his knee.

"Gah... I see you have improved with your sleight of hand..." Naruto smirked as he looked back at him while holding his ribs.

"I may be more incline to wolves but I was born to a fox. I am a master of tricks I don't even have to move my main body to do them. Speaking of tricks he's a newer one of mine."

Ay's eyes widened as Naruto's grinned widened with heavy malicious intent. Naruto held out his arm as it turned black and darkness collected around it as it expanded till his forearm and fist was the size of his body. His fist shot up 10 meters into the air before striking down hard on Ay. **"Demon Press!"** Ay was stamped with multi ton force into the ground leaving a smoking body sized hole in the ground that was several meters deep. It wasn't piecing or heavy damage like a lot of his other attacks were. It was a full body shot that stunned you heavily.

Naruto walked away taking his win. "Don't worry if you can't breathe your diaphragm probably just contracted a bit from the press. It should wear off in a minute or 2. Get Najenda to patch you up for the next 3 days I want to work on my other abilities. Tomorrow I want to be able to nuke things again." He nodded off to Ay as walked back towards the inside of the base. He felt something soft wrap around his arm and he looked down amused to see Tama joined to his limb holding it tight.

"Are you okay Naru-kun? Your ribs are broken." He twitched as she poked at them.

"Yeah this bit I should be healed of in around an hour on it's own." She had a sultry grin as her disposition changed and she spoke up into his ear.

"I can make you feel better till then if you want Na-ru-kun.~" She finished it off with nibbling on his ear as she said so. He didn't show his shiver at her tone as he spoke sarcastically.

"What you are going to stop poking my ribs? Because that would really help."

She gained her Armorer expression at that and pushed her hand into his chest grabbing one of his broken bones through the skin. He coughed up blood at that as moaned in pain.

"And maybe I should get rid of these broken bone so your ribcage can have a "fresh start"? How does that sound Naru-kun?"

"Gah! N-No I'm good Tama!" He knew she meant ripping his chest apart and she would do it too. She removed her hand from his rib allowing him to let out a breathe. Naruto shot her a glare as she just hummed happily while she held his arm.

They heard chuckles and giggles as the forces and mercenaries around them watched their display amused. Tama just kept humming as she took out a hand gun and fired several rounds in random directions that ricocheted off of walls and tables barely missing the people who were laughing as they ran away in fear. The rest shied away from them wary of Tama's tendencies since she was less mature when it came with restraint than Naruto was.

"That's my move..." Naruto whined but Tama acted like she didn't hear him

"Well it looks like I a group of us won the local bet." Naruto looked up at the person approaching them lazily to see a darker skinned male of darker complexion than Ay or Bee with Shaggy white hair going over one eye.

"Sup Darui been a while." Naruto fist bumped with him as he got close.

"Been years. A bunch of us had a bet on whether you guys would hook up or kill each other off or not."

Naruto looked incredulously at him. "Why...Why would you all have a bet for that?"

Darui rubbed his head as he thought about it.

"Well it was always a big deal to have an Armorer here. The fact that 2 full Armorers were around each other for so long we figured it had to mean something. Armorers after all are hazardous to each other's company as I'm certain you've long since learned. Rumor has it that female Armorers are a bit more tolerable if raise together than males are but opposite genders? That's virtually unheard of. So of course I bet that you two would get together which I was apparently right. If you guys hadn't killed each other after all this time it hard to have meant something. Especially with Tama's... tendencies..." He cautiously looked at Tama wary of his words but was safe when he saw she wasn't focused on that part.

Tama had a blush on her face as she looked bashful at apparently being brought to everyone's attention like that. Naruto couldn't care less though he just found Tama's actions even cuter than usual lately.

"Wow you guys are like newlyweds-." Darui tried his luck too far this time as he found a gun pointed at his face.

 ***Bang***

He was lucky he brought his cleaver sword up fast enough to shield his face from the bullet as it rang out. He put distance between them quickly while holding his hands up.

"H-Hey I was just kidding." Darui sweated as Naruto calmed him down.

Naruto is probably the only guy in the world who had enough balls to deal with her. Course his pain tolerance did help out greatly...

* * *

 **\- Training week over -**

Rias sat at her desk in the classroom while chewing on her pencil. Things had been rather dull for her lately after Naruto beat Nora. His house had just finished its reconstruction so Yasaka went up back to Kyoto to take care of business. Her brow was furrowed unconsciously as she sat deep in thought.

"You're worried about Oniisama aren't you?" Rias look over to see Shio walking up to her with a small smile.

"Wouldn't you be? He just up and disappeared to another part of the world."

"Well he left a note... And Yasaka authorized it so I'm sure he's fine."

"He left with Tama!" Shio looked away nervously at that.

"I-I'm sure he's fine..."

"You don't even sound sure of yourself anymore!"

"W-Well Tama aside. No one knows how to deal with her better than him. Plus Oniisama would want us to trust that he is strong enough to take care of himself on a simple training trip so that's what I will do. Besides you must be pretty distracted if you can't sense that."

Rias looked at the vixen confused. "What do you mean? Sense what?"

"Well for one he's back-."

"Naruto-sama is back at school!" Shio was cut off as they heard shouts in the hall. She sweatdropped at how excited the student body got over their top individuals. though though her brother had been out of class for around 2 weeks so she supposed it was a bit more understandable this time but the human race always was heavy on the idolizing aspect of social development.

"Rias stood out of her seat and turned towards Shio with a small smile on her face. "Well then lets go greet your aloof brother shall we?" The too stunning redheads walked out the of the classroom to where Naruto was.

Rias's eye twitched while Shio snickered like the fox she was. Naruto had already gained a crowd of mostly the females of the student body while the males just glared at him... okay that was normal. Tayuya was also clinged to his side with his arm wedge between her breasts much to the male population's envy... okay that was normal. Naruto smiled happily as he talked to Miso who Shio could practically picture her tail wagging happily if her twin had let her features show. No what put Shio at a loss for words and made Rias irritated was his other arm. Clinging to it like a puppy was none other than Tama who didn't look concerned by the crowd at all. Rias knew they would have a headache forming from the rumors that would be started by this scene.

"What the hell did he do while he was gone?" His body gave off an even more powerful aura than before but now it was like he was a well oiled machine. But what she was more concerned with was Tama.

Shio just looked blankly and nodded. "I don't know but I want whatever she's having if he gave her what I think she got..."

Rias blinked before leering at Shio critically who just looked away with a blush as she mumbled. "Don't act like you weren't thinking the same thing..."

Both of their eyes widened as they felt a heavy presence behind them that it took the color out of their surroundings.

 **"What can I say? That week of training was very useful."** They felt an arm go over there shoulders as the voice leaned down and they saw a slightly darker toned Naruto in his true form of horns and all.

'Two complete Naruto's?!'

-END-

* * *

 **AN:** **Well there you go. I can't tell you how awkward this was while typing it. Try typing parts of this in class when you have people right next to you and you are on a 20+ inch mac computer? I just kept thinking "Please don't pay attention to the sex." Luckily I finished the lemon before today so today I just typed everything after in class until you couldn't see the lemon anymore.**

 **I put this out pretty good basically 3 chapters in a weeks time? I'd say I'm back to my old speed. I am going to have so much fun with the next arcs. Abilities that Naruto only showed for a glimpse or second in part 1 will also be touched on more deeper in this part 2. Anyway I have to go to my next class.**

 **Give me lot's of views. Ask me any questions you want. REVIEW PLEASE! And Guests please make an account if you want to ask me questions because I do respond to my reviews and I can't answer you if you don't have an account.**

 **Deviantart: ZRAIARZ**

 **I'm OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Wet Time

**Yep got this one done. Thanks for the reviews of last chapter guys as thats what I live for. I like how fast the fav and follows are rising for this. As to people saying Naruto isn't as strong as they thought or that he could hardly take a nerfed Ay I have to say Ay is actually strong and he still lost to an unaccustomed Naruto. And the number of techniques Naruto has now that can cause massive damage is a lot more now instead of just Rasenring, Bijuudama, and Guillotine Slice. Anyway Here you guys go!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A wet time**

"Why the hell are we even doing this?" Naruto crossed his arms as he stood next to Rias and the rest of the club at the side of a pool that was in serious need of some maintenance and pressure washing.

Rias just wore her optimistic smile as she looked at the prospect. "It's normally the student council's job-."

"Which they clearly haven't been doing..." Naruto interjected under his breath which Rias ignored.

"... It's the student council's job but I thought taking on this job would be a great way to thank them for helping us with Kokabiel. That barrier wasn't going to make itself afterall."

"Hmm so that explains why Shio, Miso, and Tayuya aren't here."

"Yep on the plus side through when we finish cleaning it we can use it as we please."

"Seems like wasted effort I mean I have a pool back at my house now. We could all just go over there."

"Naruto we are doing this team exercise! Besides this gives me a chance to go swimsuit shopping. My old one has gotten a bit too small for me." She looked over at him slyly as she crossed her arms under her breast which gave the effect of pushing them up.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he glanced to the side at her breasts.

Akeno just looked at her own chest in thought as she groped it. "Ara I don't even I could even wear my small swimsuit anymore without it being too risky but I'd be happy to try it on again for you if you want Naruto-kun.~ Though it might tear." Naruto's eyes suddenly shifted to her body as his eyes slightly widened at the thought as they gained slits again and one of his horns sprout. The collective images going through his mind now were powerful to save the least. Powerfully perverted.

'This pool will be spotless I swear it!'

"The two great onee-samas will be in their swimsuits!? I can't wait to finish this so I can see all the wonderful bikini-clad oppai!" Issei shouted like an idiot as he gained a nosebleed. His blood suddenly went could as Naruto looked at him blankly and he felt a giant black clawed hand about to close in around him and crush him to dust before the presence vanished. Rias and Koneko rose an eyebrow at Issei's behavior as they looked from him to Naruto suspiciously but saw nothing.

Naruto suddenly looked excited as his eyes turned pale red.

"Alright lets clean this pool!" With a spark of light a giant paintbrush appeared in his hand as his hair turned white and a small red halo formed about his head.

"Wait Naruto we don't have to clean it right now!"

"Nonsense no time like the present." The bottoms of his eyes took a red tint making him look crazy as he started to wave the brush around. While he held the brush out he started to spin rapidly in his hand as a black ink like substance floated in the air flowing the brushes trail as it made a circle.

The entire pool glowed as Naruto finished with a swinging of his brush. **"Bloom!"**

There was a flash of light and a burst of colors and when it died don't the pool was in pristine condition.

"Well that's that! Time for pool time!" Naruto swung his arm out making the brush vanish as he walked away. Everyone was surprised at the simple act of spacial reconstruction. It was like a spell but different. Xenovia looked back at him in interest as he walked off.

'In that form he really does resemble a god or some kind of divine being but the presence he gives off isn't what you'd expect. Still the presence that he's hiding is astoundingly complex and dense for someone hardly older than I am.

* * *

The Uzumaki household really had been built up, now having many amenities to cater to different interests. Such as now having a much bigger backyard. Part of the yard near the house now had a nice sized garden which Grayfia was attending to right now. Gone was her maid outfit that she was usually in and instead she wore a light buttoned shirt and blue pants. Her hair was mostly undone letting her bangs flow free while keeping the rest of her hair in one long braid down her back all under a tan sunhat. She had a soft smile on her face as she sat down and watered the various flows of the garden. Some were normal, some were exotic, some were fruit and she was pretty sure a few of those weren't supposed to have free reign in the human world.

"Well looks like you've gotten comfortable."

She jumped as her head snapped in the direction of the person approaching her from behind. She calmed when she saw Naruto approaching her with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh hello Naruto-kun. I thought you would be helping out Rias-sama with her duties today?" 'I didn't even sense him approach me.'

"Oh I am but I felt like being here as well. Sorry if it felt like I forgot about you while you've been staying with us. A lot has been going on."

She just smiled at him and shook her head before going back to the plants. "Don't worry about it you have been dealing with a lot after all lately. Like fighting that leader class which I didn't find out about till it was too late." He smiled nervously as the air grew cold for a second.

"I-I told you already why I-."

"Yes I know territory and all and having something to prove."

"That being said I'd have to say I have enjoyed my stay here. Certainly a welcomed change of place from my duties as part of Sirzechs-sama's peerage. Granted it's my duty and I enjoy it but it does get monotonous over time. Things always seem to keep me interested her with it's whatever problems you have caused or just enjoying the little things like attending to this garden."

"Well I'm happy you are enjoying yourself. But I also wanted to know if you would be interested in trying out the new hot tub with me? It's just been untouched there at the side of the pool and I'd love to try it out under a moonlight night."

She looked over at him suspiciously trying to figure out what his motive was. He just tilted his head at her and smirked. She couldn't gleam anything from him, it was like she was drawing a blank. She sighed before giving him a small smile.

"Well I don't see why not. It's been a long time since I was able to relax like that."

He clapped his hands in approval of her words. "Great well then I will go on over to the hot tub then!"

"Wait I thought you said it would be under the moonlight?"

A giant brush appeared in his hands before he pointed it at the sky making circular motions. Her eyes widened as light flowed around the brush before the sky went black and a full moon replaced the sun.

"H-How?"

"I've got a lot of tricks under my sleeve. Oh and I didn't actually mess with the planets days just a little reality warping and spatial manipulation." He said it like it was simple as if reality warping was a common skill.

* * *

Issei had a smile plastered on his face as he got dressed in the locker room. Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, and even Asia, they would all be in there swimsuits and he would be there to take in such a glorious sight! I mean sure Rias was off limits through he hated to acknowledge that, and Naruto had probably had some interest in Akeno and Koneko as well but he couldn't have every girl right? At least he basically ignored Asia and Xenovia was still new here which meant she was fair game. If he got to her before Naruto did then it would be good right?

As he pulled off his shirt he saw Kiba approach him in his swimwear. "Hey Issei I wanted you to know that if anyone tries to hurt you I will destroy them."

Issei paled as he stepped back a bit. "Whoa okay the mood just took a serious turn here!"

"I know it seems a little weird but I was waiting for a time where we could be alone in private to tell you."

"W-Well I guess you found that time just n-now!" 'Oh man is he coming onto me?'

"You helped save my life. If I can't return the favor I don't have any right to carry my title as a knight of the house of Gremory. If there is anything you need don't hesitate to call me."

"I am shirtless and really uncomfortable right now!" 'Shit is this foreshadowing what's going to be my only option when Naruto takes all the oppai away from me?! I will not let this happen!'

They heard a cough and turned to see Naruto's head popping over one of the lockers spying on them. He had a fox like expression as he stared at them.

"Ure, you guys are really close to each other..."

Issei looked frantic as he backed away from Kiba and waved his hands.

"Naruto it's not what it looks like! How long have you been watching?"

Naruto walked around the lockers towards them showing he was dressed similar to Kiba's pool look of having an open shirt but who orange and black flame board shorts and headphones. "The whole time I wish you two the best of luck." He said it expressionlessly while giving them a thumbs up.

"You bastard you know that is not what he meant if you were watching!"

Kiba then turned and directed his attention towards Naruto ignoring Issei.

"If you heard senpai then you would know the same applies to you if not more so. I am forever in your debt. You are already with the Gremory household so allow me to serve you in however way you see fit."

Naruto flinched back as he went blue in the face. 'I'm gonna kill you...'

"I am a knight of my word and will aid you in any way."

'I'm gonna kill you. I'm gonna kill you. I'm gonna kill you.' "Don't tell me that when you are half dressed!"

"I am serious senpai. I will repay my debt to you in however way I can even if that means exploiting my body." Issei paled at that and Naruto froze.

 **'Your life is over-** wait exploit? I don't think he gets what he just said to me.'

He put a hand to his chin as he looked at Kiba curiously which made him confused while Issei's own mind jumped to conclusions. 'Oh god don't tell me Naruto goes both ways too?!'

'Hmm...' Naruto's eyes looked Kiba over in an inspective type manner. 'Kiba honestly is a handsome man. No doubt he would make a cute girl...'

 **"Morals be damned it's decided!"** Kiba sweated as Naruto's presence grew eerie scaring Issei.

Naruto pushed Kiba up against the wall as his eyes shadowed.

"S-Senpai?"

Naruto spoke in a possessed voice.

 **"K-Kiba I... am a hot blooded... straight male... and so the only way you would be of use to me is if you were female."** Now Kiba paled at this as Naruto looked at him with widened violet eyes blazing as his spiral eyes glowed hypnotically.

"W-What?"

 **"So I have decided to turn you into a girl!"** Issei felt like he need to run and get far away from here now but for the life of him he couldn't stop watching like it was some kind of edge of your seat horror film.

Naruto brought up a clawed hand coated in black Dream Weaver aura as he brought it towards Kiba with a wide grin of insanity. **'The other me is using the brush so it looks like I have to use this more painful method.' "Don't worry Kiba it will feel painful at first but you will be writhing in ecstasy later!"** The frightened knight formed a sword and held it up to block Naruto's hand.

 **"Don't worry Kiba-chan I'll be good to you. I can promise you after an hour of being a girl once I get through with you you will never want to be a boy again!"** This was when Issei finally managed to run away out of the door screaming. Kiba just held up the sword to stop his hand and only managed to for two seconds before his arms started to give way and his sword began to crack under Naruto's cloaked hand.

Right when the sword was about to shatter they heard a shout at the door.

"Naruto giving my peerage sex changes is where I draw the line!" Naruto dropped Kiba who fell to the ground to catch his breath as he looked in the direction of the door to see Rias with her arms crossed, a confused Xenovia, and a blushing Akeno.

Xenovia just looked at the scene bewildered. "I would imagine this is how prison is for men."

"...I regret nothing."

* * *

Naruto sat in the hot tub enjoying the soothing feeling of the hot bubble jets on his body as his arms rest on the ledge while he sat back. He just started chuckling to himself at what just went through his head.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing just some stuff over at the... aca...demy..." His voice trailed off as he saw Grayfia wearing a light blue bikini that matched her hair ribbons. It was a fairly nice bikini but it just fit her so well and seeing her in something that got his imagination going faster along with the way the moonlight caught her silver hair. The look really brought out her larger firm breasts and ample ass for him to see that... well his brain deemed that words weren't important. After a few seconds Naruto caught himself and looked straight again.

"Today is definitely a good day."

Grayfia laughed softly at that. "Well I'm glad it's been so _good_ for you." She slipped into the tub across from Naruto and signed in relief at the relaxing feeling. The tub was a good size as it could have fit a nice size group of people comfortable so they had all the room they wanted to stretch. Naruto put a floating disk with glasses and saucers on the water and pushed it over to Grayfia.

"Would you like a drink." She looked at the plate inquisitively and saw 3 different bottles of liquid.

"What are they?"

"Well I have Royal Count champagne. Has a bit of an acquired taste but a strong buzz. There is also the Gremory's finest sake which I got from Sirzechs a while back. I'm not even sure why they have their own brand of sake since that's a Japanese thing and they are in no way Japanese."

Grayfia looked at him suspiciously. "Alcohol? Are you trying to get me drunk? And aren't you a minor?"

"Drinking ages don't really apply to me for obvious reasons plus I need high level stuff for it to even affect me. Also I thought you were a grown woman who can take care of her self enough to be responsible for her own actions?"

'Mind games eh?' She acquiesced at that after bit but then notice the third red bottle. "What's the red one?"

"Ah that one. That one is called Inari's Blood also known in the Kitsune clan as the Embarrassment Elixir. It's extremely intoxicating. It's called the Embarrassment Elixir because it will get you so drunk you will do crazy things but you will remember it and therefore feel the embarrassment. I don't recommend you drinking that one as I got it from Yasaka and it could even make me drunk."

She wisely got herself a glass of champagne instead. She took a sip of it and then looked at the golden liquid in approval. "Hmm this is high class."

She suddenly held her head as she felt woozy before it went away after a few seconds.

"Hahaha good right?"

Naruto poured himself a saucer of the Inari and downed it all quickly. He blinked before his head fell back and hit the edge of the poll. "Ah that's strong..."

Grayfia smiled at his antics. "Naruto-kun are you okay?"

"Yesh this is strong stuff. I should have just went with the Gremory's. At least I could enjoy the flavor more... So I suppose you have a thing for gardens?" He changed the subject now to get the conversation going.

She wafted her glass nostalgically as she thought about her past.

"Yes I suppose you could say I do. Ever since I was a little girl I've always had an interest in them- Do **not** ask me how long ago that was." Her eyebrow twitched as Naruto blankly put back down his raised hand.

"Anyway with the Great 3 Faction war that took place there really wasn't a time to enjoy these little things. What with all the destruction and all. With me being a prominent force in that war that of course meant I was more of a target so I couldn't afford such distractions. But even after the war with the duties I had I wasn't able to tend to the Gremory's plant life as much as I would have liked to. Plus tending to a garden under the sun or the human moon is so much more beautiful than the constant red skies of the underworld. No sun sets like in the human world either that monotonous kills your interest."

She took another sip of her drink now taking it better as she got on a roll.

"So I had to divert my interest to other things. Cooking came easily and I particularly love baking. I took up ice sculpting at one time as a hobby but when you get as good as me with ice magic that gets boring fast and of course I didn't have the kind of time to sculpt a more tedious way. So then I tried dating."

Naruto's face shadowed at this as one eye stared at her though she didn't see the change as her focus was on her champagne glass.

"Oh really now?"

"Yes at a time I had many suitors. I had acquired a lot of fame during the war and supposedly was one of the most sought after women. Still though most of the men down in the underworld were pathetic. They were either weak willed, weaklings, superficial, horndogs, overly prideful and snobbish, too self entitled, or overall had no redeeming qualities."

"Heh so you only had an interest in strong partners?"

"Well I thought so which is why I dated Sirzechs at a time as well."

The saucer in Naruto's hand shattered at that. **'Fuuuuuuuuuu-!'**

Grayfia looked up at him hearing the break and waved her hand at him.

"Oh don't worry about that it didn't work either. We were looked at as the Underworlds "It Couple" Because he was basically the lead satan in the war and I joined his peerage as his queen and was tied for the strongest female satan. So you could say we were kinda pushed together because of that. Didn't work however because we just weren't compatible though I suppose it could have worked I did not want to be with someone as childish as him. Even in a serious situation he goofed around. You actually remind me a bit of him." The buzz was making her talk too much now.

Naruto sank in the water a bit till it was at his chin at that comment. "Ouch."

Grayfia blushed a bit in embarrassment as she waved her hands frantically. "Sorry! I didn't mean it like that. Even in serious situations he was too laid back most of the time. While he did actually get serious at times his overall demeanor about it wasn't something I liked. You on the other hand have real confidence and take care of things. You are playful but you awareness about things is higher than his was. So we ended the relationship and are just friends now but he's still annoying as his act gets stale. I'm glad he took a devil woman as his wife to keep him in line more so I don't have to."

Naruto grumbled as he took a another sip of sake. "Well glad that worked out for you."

She looked over at him and grinned lightly. "Did I hurt your feelings Naruto-kun? Don't worry I like you more than Sirzechs."

He just grunted. She scooted across the water over to his side and leaned on his shoulder. "Come on cheer up you don't have to be stronger than me in a fight. The personality counts as well."

His eyebrow twitched as he pouted looking away from her. She looked at him amused at his behavior before gaining a sly grin. Naruto's eyes widened before looking forward. Grayfia ran her fingers through her hair as she sat on his lap. Able to feel her full rear and thighs his nose twitched as she blew on his face. He was surprised by the scent as she wore a playful grin. 'Cool mint?'

"I see I have you attention now. Theres more that you have than just personality. Your hair is definitely eye catching especially how it seems to change color."

He brush and leaned his head back as she leaned in closer to him mashing her breasts against his chest as her hands went under the water to rub down his torso. He blushed dispite himself as he could feel her breath from the proximity. "Your body is definitely a high point as well. This definition and density. While many high level devil men have toned figures, most didn't get it from physical exertion but their metabolism as magic basically takes care of the use for physical labor. You however clearly made your body... your temple." The sultry tone Grayfia had taken had made Naruto's mouth stop working. 'I-Is she doing this on purpose or is this the alcohol?'

"I have to say, you having a harem makes even more sense now. With this body and your heritage I don't think those girls would be able to handle you on their own for long. But I'm not a girl Naruto-kun... _I'm a woman.~"_ For a rare moment Naruto actually gained a nosebleed at where this was going. Grayfia leaned away from his face at that and laughed in victory.

"No doubt the girls have tried from what I've seen but you've never had a woman come onto you like this have you?" Naruto's eyes glared at her not one to back down.

"Getting cocky aren't you. You're playing a dangerous game, keep going if you think you can take the heat." As soon as those words left his lips Grayfia noticed that his body actually felt hotter than the water itself as steam went off of him. Naruto's demeanor went back to his calm one as he regained his nerve.

"Fufufu alright I'll stop while I'm ahead. But since I told you a bit about myself why don't you tell me a bit about what your actual abilities are? I've seen you in action a few times but you've acts have been so varied it would be easier to straight out hear it from you."

Naruto let out a breath and smirked as he drunk more sake this time straight from the bottle. His body shook like an earthquake before he gained his bearings again.

"Ahhh! Well I was wondering when someone would ask me that actually. I trust you won't go around giving this information out unnecessarily so lets see where should I start..."

"Well for one I'm adaptive to an extreme and because of that I am now resistant to fire and lightning to varying degress and have an affinity in the use of both in their natural forms but you haven't really seen that yet. My unique ability, my aura Dream Weaver is the basis of my being. It's why I'm so adaptive and is synced with my Armorer gene."

He held up a finger in front of her face as it became coated in a spectral black aura.

"While this aura is not outright toxic to the enviornment it can be if I want it to. It can amplify elements and weapons, extend rang and effectiveness. As hinted by it's name through it I can manipulate dreams and bring creations of the imagination to reality. I can even communicate with others wirelessly though their minds appearing like a ghost. Though when I do that the effected will see the surrounding environment as it losing it's color. Here is a dangerous part of that. Anywhere I manage to show up in someone's mind that way is where I can move my presence and appear in the physical world there. Or I can make you dreams a living nightmare which I have only done a few times. My brush also acts as a median for this aura making manipulation easier. I can make constructs with my aura but I don't do that too often because of the effort especially since I have light magic now. But I do use it to manipulate my body and with it I mixed with my natural regeneration and adaptive nature I can grow extra limbs or even change their side and length."

"Oh really now?" She would save that thought for later as the implications of that ability could prove very... profitable.

"Yep lets see what else... I can't fly too well because my wings are more meant for defense and offense than flight. Doesn't really bother me as I prefer on the ground combat which most devils seem to shy from but youkai are at home with. I can fly without my wings though now... just not well."

Grayfia looked amused again at his discomfort saying that.

"But I'm working on that. I can shape shift as part of my chimera nature connected to my juubi heritage. Any animal trait I can assimilate like gills to swim underwater or bird wings to aid with flying since my other ones are shit. Or even turn my arms and legs into bladed weapons. My Armorer blood you already know of. Any weapon is much more dangerous in my hands regardless of what it is, the more durable the better. As part of my Armorer nature anything I touch can potentially be manipulated and because of that I have a potential affinity for spatial manipulation and dimensional warping. You already know that I know have some kind of gravity ability. I have a god form now as well as my beast and demon form with different states for each of those. Also I'm really good with my hands, heal really fast, I have yet to reach the end of my stamina to find what it's limit is, I am very durable and can make myself even more so, I have super speed, and I have super strength able to bench over 30 tons."

Grayfia blinked at him after all of that. That was a lot of things to take into account.

"Of course I didn't tell you everything and that's not even taking into consideration my familiars along with absorption and my talent at sensing people's intent.

"Wait that's not everything?" Naruto waved his finger at her.

"Ah ah you can't know all my secrets."

She sighed at him amused. "Were you perhaps trying to impress me somewhere along mentioning all of that."

Naruto feigned innocence as she eyed him. "I don't know, did I impress you."

She giggled at him. The way he acted was kind of cute to her. "Maybe a little..."

Grayfia closed her eyes and leaned her head in to capture his lips with her own. Naruto's eyes widened for a second before he closed his eyes and got into it as he wrapped his arms around the small of her back. 'Not too often a girl has kissed me first, only ones being Tayuya and Shio that one time. Her mouth really does taste like a fresh mint.'

She exchanged her tongue with his as their wet organs became entangled. She wasn't backing down from his dextrous tongue as it grew heavy. She moaned as Naruto's arms grew tighter around her as she gripped his hair. After a few minutes she ended the kiss and pulled back as they panted taking deep breaths.

"That... seems like more than just a little impressed."

"Fufufu no I just wanted to do that though I am impressed how good you are at it." She brought a finger under his chin as she looked at him. "You know if you really can lift as much as you said then technically you _are_ stronger than me physically."

He mock glared at her as she said that. "Don't patronize me..."

"Oh but isn't the goal of patronizing to make the other feel better? Are you saying you... don't want me to make you feel better?" Naruto felt his body get hotter again as she grabbed his head and pressed her forehead against his so she could only look into her eyes. Steam could actually be seen trickling out of his mouth as he was struggling to control himself.

"Fuck I hate this is your last day here," was all he managed to say.

"If that's what you're worried about then I'll be back."

"Huh?" She backed up off of him and stood up in the heated water to get out.

"Well the meeting of the Great Factions is coming up soon. So since Sirzechs-sama will be here for that I will be back here in a few days for about a week or so that is if you don't mind." He waved her off.

"No please you are always welcomed here come and go as you please."

"Well thank you Naruto-kun. Thank you for the bit of fun." She got a towel to dry off while she walked away back into the house with a sway to her hips. She had an unseen mischievous smile on her face as she felt Naruto's eyes on her while she walked away.

As Grayfia disappeared he let out a breath as he looked up at the sky dispelling his brush as the moon faded and the sun showed up again.

"Goddamn... Well that was a nice way to speed an hour."

"You almost lost yourself I see." He glanced to the side unsurprised to see Tayuya already sitting right next to him in the water. Though the steam and bubbles concealed her body he knew she was most likely naked under the water.

"I was wondering when you would show up..."

"Your senses make this no fun Shit-kun." She slipped onto his lap and pressed her large breasts into his face so that his chin rested between her cleavage as he looked up at him. "Why do you not get all flustered when I do what she does?"

"Because, Succubus, I can read your intent better than anyone."

"Well that's not fucking fair."

"You may be a demon just like me but the Succubi race has always been subservient to the Juubi. I'm your warden it doesn't have to be fair. If I say to strip you will do so and if I'm feeling excited you will jump at the chance to do so to please your master."

She glared at him as he spoke in an emotionless tone. "Your cocky little shit-."

 **"Won't you."** His violet eyes glowed with dominance and slitted at her as he spoke.

"Hai!" She blushed as she spoke before she could stop herself. Naruto's eyes widened amused at her before he laughed.

 **"Haha wow you admitted that faster than usual! You must be hungry if you couldn't stop yourself.**

"F-Fuck you..." She squeaked as she felt something hard press under her as he grew hard.

 **"That's the idea Tayu-chan.~ Now do you want this or not?"** The intoxicating presence he was giving off was making her folds drip like crazy which didn't really matter since they were in water. She gained a saucy grin as he looked at his amused eyes and ran her hands down his toned chest to his sculpted abs before slipping them into his trunks.

"Fine you win shithead."

 **"I always win."**

* * *

"There that should keep the power of your arm underwraps for the time being." Naruto let go of Issei's arm now that it was covered in some kind of black symbols and runes. His gear seemed to be acting up and getting stronger to where it was causing his body to physically change into that of a dragon. Since Naruto had had a similar problem it was easy for him to draw in a seal onto Issei's arm to limit the power. It took longer to do without his brush but hey what's a few minutes.

"You know Naruto-kun I could have just suck the power out of his gear." Akeno spoke to Naruto off on the side as Rias and Asia inspected Issei's arm.

"Yeah you could have but my way lasts longer."

"I won't deny that it probably does but could it be that you just got maybe a little jealous at the idea of me doing that."

Naruto stayed silent making her smile as she put her hand to her cheek. "Ara ara aren't you greedy. You already have Rias, Tayuya-san, Tama, probably your sisters, and you have Rei-chan as a loyal servant and your familiars and yet you still want more? How insatiable."

He didn't react as she poked his chest muscles with her finger. "You know Naruto-kun it's been a while since I sucked it out of you. I know you've gotten better control lately but I bet you've been feeling at least a little pent up haven't you." She got on her tiptoes as her hair fell in front of her eyes and she leaned up to Naruto's face. "You know I really wouldn't mind if you let me _take in_ some of that pent up energy.' The sexual innuendo was obviously not lost on him.

'WHAT IS WITH TODAY?!' Too many odd and sexy occurrences was going on today was it something in the air. Rias looked back at the two and glared. "Akeno stop harassing Naruto." 'He's more than you'd be able to handle anyway...'

-END-

* * *

 **AN: I think that's a good a lot of this was thought up on the fly and I had fun with this. Naruto could have truncated what he said about his abilities a lot but he decided to explain them out more and even then he has quite a bit of surprises under wraps. Typing this chapter out I found myself laughing a few times.**

 **Next chapter will cover the rest of the pool event, more of Naruto's past show, and whatever the next key event is. Gasper will also likely be a girl in this story.**

 **Anyway give me lots of reviews. The view count has been picking up but I haven't gotten the reviews to show for it as much.**

 **AND GUESTS MAKE AN ACCOUNT**

 **ZRAI IS OUT!**

 **Deviantart: ZRAIARZ**


	5. Chapter 5: Pool Fun

**Woohoo! I'm going fast I'd say I'm back to my old speed and yet this isn't even my top speed. I don't have the time to reach my top speed anyway so the fact that I can do this in a few days apart from each other I think is still impressive. Also Guests I can't answer your questions if you don't make accounts. Anyway on with the show**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Pool Fun**

 **\- 6 Years Ago -**

Naruto was barely a year into journey and so still was socially imbalanced because of it. He had bags under his eyes as he worked on his studies. There were papers scattered with notes and stacks of books of which several were open on his desk. His eyes went over the pages at an accelerated rate like he was some kind of robot as he scanned through the pages absorbing the data quickly. He was in a traditional japanese flat with paper walls and tatami floors with a bit of western influenced wood work. The house was property of the main family of the Kitsune clan and was located on top of Mount Fuji.

In another room his grandfather drunk tea while looking out at the landscape. Across from Naruto's study 2 people watched Naruto as they sat down in another room on the mats having their own discussion. Yasaka had a sad expression as she watched the boy. The boy had become very closed off having dropped the mask he had been forced to wear for years to keep his appearance of being oblivious of what was going on around him. It hurt the boy inside to leave his sisters but the fact that he felt like he needed to do so to get stronger hurt Yasaka herself. She felt like this was her fault that this young boy had been forced to make such decisions to succeed. What would her late sister have thought if she saw how her son was now.

"He's going to burn himself out and go insane at this rate."

"I'd say he's already insane just not broken yet, nya." Yasaka looked back at her guest questioningly. It was a young girl in her teens and had a budding figure. She had piercing gold slitted eyes and short black hair with pale lavender nail polish on her nails. The girl was on the short side but had a lithe frame but what stood out the most about her was her was the pair of black cat ears on her head and a forked tail.

"What do you mean by that Kuroka-san?"

"Well you can be insane or crazy and learn how to use it to your advantage in my opinion but if you're broken then you are just as much a hazard to yourself as to everyone else."

"Well at the rate he's going he's going to end up breaking sooner than later. He's only been away from home for half a year and he has already gone passed up several years of education with his studies."

"Well thats cool nya. Who is this boy again?"

"Well he's my nephew." Kuroka looked curious as she eyed Naruto like a mouse.

"Really? He doesn't look like a youkai just some human."

"Yes I used to think he was normal too but I noticed lately his scent has been starting to match that of youkai. Basically he is a unique version of the Youkai Effect having been born completely human and only recently his youkai side has become more apparent. "

They sat there in silence before Yasaka spoke again after a few minutes.

"Kuroko-san you are welcome to stay here if you want to avoid persecution of the devils. You were originally a youkai and so I feel you are my responsibility besides after the story you told me for why you killed your old master I can't fault you for your actions.

The Nekoshou bowed to the Youkai faction leader before shaking her head. "Thank you Yasaka-sama for the offer but I will be leaving soon anyway, nya."

"Very well and I heard the Gremory clan took in your younger sister? I can tell you that she is in good hands so don't worry."

Kuroka sighed as she continued to watch the boy.

"Yes I know, nya. That puts me at ease at least. One day I will get strong enough so that I can take care of the both of us on my own."

"A nice goal to have but not an easy one either. Accomplishing that while also a stray devil will definitely be a trial for you but that's neither now or then." Yasaka put her hands in her sleeves as she stood up. "I have business to attend to for a bit. Why don't you stay here with Naruto-chan for a bit before you go on your way?" Yasaka didn't wait for Kuroka to answer as she walked off. Kuroka continued to watch Naruto for a while as he worked. He was like an oiled machine going with the rhythm. It was impressive to watch but no kid should feel the need to have to work that hard. He was going to burn out sooner than later at this rate.

She silently walked into his study to try and see what he was doing. She got within a few feet of him to try and peak over his should when Naruto spoke.

"I hate being spied on..." He looked over his should back at her and she felt chills as the young boy's slitted blue eyes pierced into her "Cat..." Kuroka could have sworn she heard a growl when he said that but supposed she was just imagining things.

"Ah gomen! I guess I got curious as to what a kid like you could be working on so intently, nya."

Naruto turned his focus back to his desk and continued to work.

"There is a saying about cat's and curiousity but whatever..."

Kuroka didn't know how to react the boy as everything he said was filled with fatigue. He wasn't too welcoming either but with the little Yasaka had told her she could understand why. Ignoring that she just decided to see what he was working on at his desk as she looked over him. His desk was covered in blueprints of various equipment and gear and most were self made. The key one he seemed to be focused the most on however was a big blueprint of some kind of android or body armor or mech of some sort? She wasn't sure she just knew it seemed very anime like, humanoid, and mechanical.

Naruto's eye twitched as Kuroka had forgotten herself while trying to look at his work and was pushing her growing bosom against him.

"Get your chest fat off my neck cat..."

She backed off him and rubbed her head. "Oops my bad! Wait... I'm not fat! They're called boobs boy, nya!"

He continued to work hardly paying her any mind. "I know what they are called..."

She glared at the boy and his attitude. "How about you stop talking like you're on narcotics, nya."

"How about you stop speaking with that cliche verbal tick?"

"I- tha- No it shows my pride in my species!" She shouted righteously. Naruto lazily looked her over before going back to his work.

"Fair enough."

She looked at the boy now in interest. He may be overworked and a bit antagonistic but he was witty she knew that much. Plus the way he spoke and the general aura around him he felt like one of her peers more than someone who was several years her junior.

"My name Kuroka by the way!"

He grunted in response to her introduction. "Naruto Uzumaki."

She tilted her head at the odd name.

"Fishcake?"

"Yes." She squinted at him as she couldn't get a rise out of him at all. He was just too focused on your work. Suddenly she got an idea in her head though she didn't know if it would be good or bad she went for it.

"You know I don't think your sisters would be happy to know you were overworking yourself." She flinched at the look Naruto shot her when she mentioned his sisters.

"You hardly even know me."

"I-I know but I can't say I'm not in a similar situation, nya." For the first time since she entered the room Naruto's focus actually left the attention of his work to give his undivided attention to Kuroka as if sending an unspoken message for her to keep going.

"Well long story short in order to better protect my little sister I had to leave her. Because of things I did to protect us it made me a target to other devils so being around her as I am now would have put her at risk. When I get strong enough I will return for my sister. I can rest easy knowing she is safe for the time being. But I know that if I worried myself about it too much the stress would make my body suffer and that wouldn't do anyone any good."

"So what am I supposed to do? Because my goal is a bit bigger than yours."

"Oh? And what is your goal, nya?"

"To be strong enough to protect my sisters and family. To be strong enough to be someone who doesn't need protecting. To be someone who can stand on his own two feet against the world and below his feet are the strongest of this world." In the other room his grandfather's ear twitched as he stroked his beard.

Kuroka's eyes widened at the boy. For some reason she instinctively knew this kid would be dangerous in the future and someone to watch out for.

"So basically you want to stand at the top?"

Naruto nodded his head and Kuroka sweated a little as he went back to his work. "Ah... well... shit I don't know what to say then. But I still think you should relax more. If you overwork yourself it does actually start to slow you down. So kicking back should actually help you right, nya?"

He thought about her words a bit mulling them over in his head. She did have a point he couldn't keep going like this. He had been sacrificing sleep for work trying to rush things too much and though he made a lot of progress he could feel he would only last a few more weeks without a way to recover. That or Yasaka would have forced him to stop.

"What was your sister's name by the way?"

She smiled at him. "Her name is Shirone for her white hair. She also has the same hazel eyes as me. She has been taken in by the Gremory family though. I wouldn't be surprised if they changed her name to better hide her from people who are after me."

"Good to know..." He rested his head on his desk stopping his work.

"Why is it-?" She stopped her question to see Naruto was already fast asleep. 'That was fast!'

She looked around before cautiously stepping forward and looking at him.

She ran her hand through his hair tentatively as he slumbered.

"Up close you do actually smell a little like a youkai, nya." Though her use of senjutsu she felt the flow of energy in the air and around him and could feel, that even though Naruto was still human he had a powerful lifeforce about him. Extremely high and with that came equally high potential. She shouldn't have been able to read that off of him it's like his body was purposefully broadcasting that stat as a a warning. Such powerful essence and she was sure he would become quite the man in years to come. He was already cute as he was right now she could only imagine how he would be in the future. All in all he would be prime mate material which was good for her since her species was almost extinct. Most nekomatas didn't mate within their species anyway because males were so scarce so they usually mated with human males because of compatibility. And she was a Nekosho at that which was even rarer so it was almost a demand from he instincts and nature itself that she find a suitable mate to help propagate her race with. A human with Naruto's qualifications where already great mate material so she could only imagine if Naruto really was a youkai or some kind of supernatural being how good his genes would be. Oh if only she knew just how high Naruto actually was on the genetic chart... she might have stuck around longer.

She sniffed his face to remember his scent deeply as she spoke.

"Well Naruto-kun if you really want to be the best then you better get good because you are going to have to beat me one day too"

"I'm going to beat your ass..."

"Nya!" She jumped back with a blush before seeing Naruto went back to sleep.

Cherokee left the compound a week later to continue moving and a mouth later Hatsuse took a much more relaxed Naruto to Suicide Mountain to the wilderness to train and get physically stronger where he eventually met a certain Armorer girl.

* * *

 **\- Present -**

Naruto stood at the edge of the school pool with his hands in his pockets. The pool really was spotless, thanks to him. He closed his eyes blocking out what Tayuya was doing to his other body so he could focus. Then he blocked out what the girls around him were wearing... so he could focus.

"Naruto-kun what do you think about my swimsuit?" He turned his head in Rias which just made things harder for him as he saw her in a white swimsuit held together by rings fitting her body perfectly. Her breasts bounced as she walked towards him which he normally ignored or absentmindedly noted but now in her bikini he found it more difficult to do so.

"Just when I think you couldn't looking any better... you prove me wrong again." Naruto turned back to look at the pool before he got too much of an eyeful until he calmed a bit. He missed Rias's bright smile as she blushed at his words because of it.

"Naruto-kun I'd like your opinion as well." He held his breath when he heard Akeno's voice. His violet eye started to twitch involuntarily as he looked over Akeno's body as she wore a purple and magenta bikini that rapped around her breasts and neck and left the underside of her breasts exposed making it more revealing than Rias's but still fashionable.

"Forever tempting..." He gave Akeno the same treatment as he turned to look at the pool as Rias glared at her queen causing her to giggle.

Naruto looked off to the others as they joined the group and saw Asia in a school swim suit which caused him to laugh inside. 'Well that worked me down. The school swim suit look doesn't work so well for her. Looks good but she should have just went with a normal swimsuit. He looked behind the girl saw Koneko and the slittled pupil in his right eye turned red. She was wearing the same swimsuit as Asia but it just fit her so much better with her bashful expression and petite loli like body. She had on a white swim cap on her head which he wasn't sure what point it served since it only covered the top of her head and let her bangs flow free as usual but he just thought it made her look cuter. **'I'm going to kidnap her!'** Shit he was getting excited again. 'Wait where the hell is Xenovia? Doesn't matter.'

Naruto threw off his shirt dramatically as the girls blushed. They never got tired of looking at him not that any of the girls there other than Rias really saw him topless more than a couple times. Issei felt insecure about his own body. Naruto's was really intimidating as he gave off a presence of power in his first class body. The tribal markings or whatever they were didn't help either. There was a giggle and Rias glared as Akeno walked up to Naruto and started poking his chest muscles.

"Akeno stop that!"

"Naruto-kun doesn't seem to mind."

Naruto just looked down at her amused as she was focused intently on his torso. She poked his pecs for a good 30 seconds before it flexed at her and she flexed at her and she yelped and took her hand away as a pulse of electricity hit her hand and shocked it. Everyone went silent at that as they stared at Naruto who just looked innocently at them.

"Wha-What was that-?"

"Don't worry about it."

With that before anyone else could say anything he turned around and stepped forward to water and fell through it in a car sized splash to the bottom making the others jump as they got wet. He forgot to adjust his weight before he got in the water. Oh well.

He fell down in the deep end to around 20 feet deep. As he went down in the water he closed his eyes as a black dye like substance seeped out of his sides. After a few seconds slits formed along the sides of his rips acting as gills as he was able to breathe under the water.

'So that idea worked I can grow amphibious and aquatic organs too. The chlorine makes it a little irritating to the gills but I'm otherwise fine. I guess next on the list of testing my chimeric nature would be to try various hybridizations.'

 _-'Well that's an interesting trick.'-_ His eyes shot open at the mental voice and coughed up bubbles as saw Tama in front of him standing at the bottom of the pool. She had a sly look in her eyes as she smiled at him.

-'When the hell did you even get here?!'- He found himself staring at her body. She wore a black swimsuit that went over her breasts and tied behind her neck and had cuts in the middle of it to expose her cleavage as he chest pressed tightly against the fabric with a matching bikini bottom. Her hair was undone allowing it to float almost supernaturally in the water and appear longer than ever. She had silver bracelets on one arm and on the inner sides of her arms on her wrists down he could see black and purple markings that resembled some kind of jagged arrowhead weapon with dashes along the side on both arms. Her tribal markings that showed her pride as an Armorer. Looking her up and down from her large breasts to toned stomach all the way down to her long graceful legs.

Naruto caught himself and put a hand over his nose as blood shot out into the water for a second. 'Damnit this day has been too much.' Tama grinned widely at his reaction.

-'I wanted you to be the first to see my swimsuit.~'- He noticed her hair started to stretch around him as if trying to encircle him and he suddenly felt danger. With a burst of bubbles he took off away from her but only got a few feet away not even managing to turn around before Tama stopped him.

-'Where are you going Naru-kun?!' She reeled back her fist in her Death Prawn stances and let it loose catching Naruto by surprise as there was a flash of light and a bubble of super heated air left the end of her punch and hit him a nanosecond later in the chest and face with a shockwave.

Naruto fell back in the water as he saw stars and was stunned from the hit. The heat of it didn't get to him much but it still allowed Tama's hair to catch him as she reeled him in like a fish.

-'If you can breath underwater think of all the fun we could have! I haven't been able to test out my techniques on a person underwater!'-

That wasn't the kind of fun he was hoping she meant. He already knew Tama could hit a lot harder than she did and her style is clearly better adapted to the water than his was. That along with the fact it was harder to dodge in the water yet her attacks didn't get any slower Naruto was going to be in trouble.

After a few moments Naruto's eyes refocused and he narrowed her eyes at her.

* * *

Rias and the others looked down at the pool wondering what Naruto was doing as they couldn't see him anymore. "Did the pool get darker?"

Suddenly the water grew choppy as if there was a storm before waves started to form. Holes of air started shooting up out of the pool making it look like swiss cheese before a split second later the the entire pool lit up as large amounts of electricity coursed through it scaring everyone.

 ***BZZZZTT!***

Just as quickly as the light came it vanished and the water went calm. After a few moments passed Naruto emerged from the water and jumped out of the pool with his catch. He had Tama slung over his shoulder like luggage as he carried her.

"Put me down." She had a blush on her face as the way he held her he had his hand grabbing her but, which was intentional, and she couldn't stop him since her muscles were numb from him electrocuting her.

Tama felt a headache and just decided to ignore how and when Tama got there and what she was doing. Naruto sat down in a lounge chair and by sat down he meant drop her in the chair upside down not caring about her loss of dignity. "As you wish."

He looked back and saw the others staring at him. "It's better if you don't ask. What are you waiting for? Get in the pool already."

10 minutes passed and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves in the water as Akeno and Rias raced each other. Naruto wasn't even sure how they were able to swim that fast. They might as well of had no breasts because there was no resistance at all!

He looked to the side and noticed a certain first year sitting at the edge of the pool awkwardly watching the others swim. He blurred out of sight crossing the distance towards Koneko and appeared to the side of her in a gust of air, because he could. Koneko lost her balance a little out of surprise because of it.

"So why aren't you in the pool with the others? Is it because cats don't like water or...?"

"I can't swim..."

"Well that makes sense I guess."

"Hmm... Well swimming is an important life skill to have so how about I teach you how to swim. It would be really insulting and embarrassing to die one day from drowning right?" Koneko silently nodded her head too which he responded with a smile.

Koneko was a quick learn he'd give her that as she came along in learning how to swim fast. She still got nervous without him though so he kept pulling her along while she practiced kicking her legs and holding her breath under water. Naruto suddenly stopped moving causing Koneko to swim and bounce into his chest as she blushed.

"Senpai?" She followed his line of site to see Kiba getting out of the water. The young swordsman started to walk towards Tama who was could now move again and was pulling her hair in a pony tail. 'Hot.' Tama's eyes started to slowly widen ominously as Kiba got closer causing Naruto's eyes to shoot up. Most people would have missed it but Naruto caught her expression and what it meant sensing the danger. Naruto out of nowhere stood up on the water surprising Koneko and those who saw as he held onto her unconsciously pushing her cheek against his chest making her blush furiously and then blurred towards Kiba. He left a stream across the water before skidding in front of Kiba and holding a hand out to stop him as he put down Koneko.

"Kiba what are you about to do?" Naruto looked at Kiba suspiciously.

"I have to thank her for the help. She played a big role in the Holy Sword fight just like you did."

Naruto put his hand on Kiba's shoulder.

"Look if you tell her anything she will kill you."

"What? But why I must show my gratitude?"

"If you say anything along the same effects of what you said to Issei and I one of two things will happen. She will either kill you in a most definitely messy way to which I'm not sure if I'd be fast enough to stop her. Or the other possibility is you won't have to worry about me turning you into a girl anymore because she will do it for me... the violent way... to which you may die of infection."

Kiba paled at that but wisely ran away. Tama had a sixth sense for these things whenever something was about to happen that she wasn't going to like which Naruto had learned to pick up on... well most of the time.

Naruto tentatively looked back over where Tama only for him to sweatdrop when he saw her smiling brightly at them with an innocent expression.

"Yare... Anyway wanna get back to your swim lesson Neko-chan?"

She gave him a small nod before grabbing his hand making him raise an eyebrow at her.

"S-Senpai thank you for going through the trouble of doing this... But could I ask you something?"

"What's up."

"Back when you were facing Nora Kokabiel, when you went into your god state. Right before you went into it when that pulse went out. I felt large amounts of senjutsu... And now that I think about it whenever you used your aura I always felt traces of it. But you seem to be fine despite using it."

'I can guess where this is going.'

"Also a while back you stated my true identity as a nekosho despite me never giving any indication to being one. So that information along with your use of senjutsu I have to know...-"

"If I have any connection to your sister?" He filled in the blank for causing her eyes to widen as he stared at her seriously. Koneko unconciously took a step back at his words.

"Not in any bad way. I met her a long time ago when I just started my travels."

"Did she teach you senjutsu?"

"What? No! Koneko I am the rebirth of a being that wasn't just a literal force of nature but also a force of reality. I am naturally aligned with nature energy and the environment. Without trying their is always going to be traces of senjutsu in me at all times. Its just the amount increases at... certain moments."

She looked nervous as she asked her favor. "W-Well then, if it's not so much... could you possibly... teach me?"

Naruto gained a look of surprise as he smirked at Koneko. "Oh? You want me to train you in senjutsu? But I thought after what happened with your sister you wouldn't want to touch that art ever again?"

"Yes but... If it's you whose teaching me... then I think I'll be fine."

"Well I'm happy you have faith in my abilities. Very well then Neko-chan I will take you under my wing but just know that..." His spiral pupils glowed as he looked at her slyly. A long tongue lolled out the side of his mouth as sharklike teeth grinned at her. **"I'm going to be very thorough with you till you beg me to stop!"**

The young nekosho shivered in fear and yet felt turned on at the same time despite herself. The double entendre was not lost on her and she could only imagine what she just got herself into. As Naruto leaned over her with an intimidating presence she got an image in her head of her being a small white kitten being cornered by a massive demonic-like canine shadow creature grinning maliciously at her.

Off in her lounge chair Tama rested her chin on her hand as she laid and watched the two with an amused smile.

Off in the water Rias and Akeno stopped racing each other and looked confused.

"I feel like I might have just lost one of my peerage."

"I feel jealous and aroused." Rias deadpanned at Akeno before following her line of sight to see her looking at Naruto and Koneko.

* * *

"Cool I can use my paintbrush again..." He sat on the water as his giant brush rested in his lap. Must have meant that his other self was done using it. Showing the others the ability to walk on water definitely shocked them but they got over it fast looking at how many other odd things Naruto had done. He watch Koneko swim now on her own. She was a fast learner and was getting the hang of it pretty fast.

"Naruto-kun could you rub some lotion on my back? I wouldn't want to burn.~" Issei who had been helping Asia swim almost dropped her in the water as he fumed in jealous at rubbing Rias's bare back. Naruto wore his laidback expression as he stood up on the water and walked over to Rias.

"Fine whatever."

She rose an eyebrow at his blank response as he squeezed out lotion onto her back and started to rub it in. She moaned as he worked the lotion into her back skillfully. "Mmm when you are done you can do my front next."

His hands stopped and grabbed her right under her breasts along her ribs as he leaned down to her ear.

"Are you prepared to handle the consequences of your actions if I do?" She glanced back at him uneasy.

"Why do you keep saying things like someone is about to be in trouble."

 **"Because you are."** He sat down on the backs of her thighs almost pressing himself against her butt and putting them in a potentially indecent position. He covered his hands in the lotion before infusing it with his aura and moved them to her lower back right above her tailbone. He dug his fingers in moving them around in circles as he worked the lotion in. Her voice broke through a little as her eyes widened in panic from the stimulation. She looked back at him as she spoke with a blush on her face.

"Yaa!~ Na-Naruto-kun please not here!"

 **"Like you could really stop me. Did you really think you could still tease me like this without any retaliation? You lost that advantage a while ago."**

He worked his hands into her lower back massaging the erogenous zone as her hands clenched into her towel trying to hold back. She whimpered as he kept going

 **"You've been acting possessive and jealous when I wasn't looking even more so than usual and you thought I wasn't aware of it? Now that I think about it, it has been a while since we did it huh? Are you feeling needy?"**

He leered down on her with a mischievous grin that she could feel at the back of her head as his violet eyes glowed down on her through his hair.

"St-Stop forming your own conclusions..."

 **"But this was what you wanted wasn't it Ri-chan?~ Deep down you want me to do this. In fact I'm almost certain that you want me to take you right now in the middle of everyone and ravage your body like a berserking ravenous beast."**

She sad nothing as she shook despite herself and bit into her finger as she felt herself moisten. She had to keep control and not lose it in front of everyone.

 **"Aw my Ri-chan is trying to stay strong? But I just had a great idea. How about I MAKE you give in?"**

"No p-please!" She looked back at him fearfully. She had an image to keep but she was close to her release.

He rose up his aura infused hand and right when he was about to bring it down. He felt something soft on his back causing his aura to dispel as he blinked.

"Ure?" Feeling the attack in Rias let out a sigh as if she had been saved but damnit she was so close.

"What you guys doing? It's not fair that Rias gets to hog all your attention. Why don't you give me a back rub too."

 **"There is only so much boldness I can take."** Akeno had her breasts mashed up against his back. Her bare breasts against his back.

Trying to save face Rias acted like she hadn't just been enjoyably molested and got up to turn on Akeno.

"Akeno don't but in on other's business! He hasn't finished with my back yet!"

"I've yet to see Naruto-kun stop me." "Maybe he's gotten bored with playing with you and would like to move on to a _hotter_ level." She nibbled on his ear as she said that last part. Naruto gained a fox like blank expression on his face as no word had been lost on him and knew what was about to happen.

'Oh she's about to get pissed. And they are both topless already? This is going to be one sexy catfight!'

There was a boom as a hole was blown in the ground from Rias's destruction magic.

"Akeno I don't know what's gotten into you but you are getting out of line!"

Akeno just smiled as she stood up, her bare chest bouncing righteously. "No I'm not. I don't even know why you are so possessive though since he already has other girls going for him too. I wouldn't be surprised if he had already been with other girls including you." Naruto's eyes narrowed as he glanced up at her suspiciously. He didn't remember telling her that but it's likely she filled in the blank by now. Rias looked flustered not sure what to say as she stumbled with her words gaining Narutos attention

'Wait... is she trying to stop future girls from getting to me? She knows by now that she's not able to watch me enough to stop that. Akeno is probably the one who has been around me the most with Rias also being in my company so it makes sense Rias would try to keep Akeno away. Looking at the other girls I could have slept with many more without her even being able to stop me. She already knows about Shio and Miso and didn't care because of how close they were to me beforehand anyway. She knew about Tayuya though she still isn't too fond of her... their interactions are entertaining. I could have boned any of my hot familiar girls by now and there is also Rei-chan. Koneko and Grayfia are targets as well. I don't even have to tell her what I did to Tama-chan as that's pretty obvious.'

He continued to stare at the two topless and greatly endowed girls as they argued and started to fight. 'But that doesn't matter right now because I'm reaching my limit.'

There was a crack as one of his horns suddenly sprouted from his head and one of his arms turned black and demonic. 'Well this hasn't happened in a while. I really need to cool down after all that has happened today.

As Rias and Akeno's magic clashed causing explosion throughout the pool and scaring everyone as Tama just watched them like some kind of TV show Naruto disappeared elsewhere.

* * *

Naruto was walking along the way as he got some space from the pool. He stopped and leaned against a door as he caught his breath and felt his horn. "Damn I am very close to going wild. I had thought spliting my body would possibly cut my stamina and lust since my other is entertaining Tayuya but I guess I was wrong." It had cut his drive maybe 30% but with today being a bit extra with the provocative events it was probably thanks to him splitting that he hadn't gone berserk yet. But he was slipping.

"Ah there you are Naruto-sama. I have to say this feels a little different but comfortable. It took me a while to figure out how to put on my first swimsuit."

He opened his eyes and looked to the side to see Xenovia and he suddenly got a sharp pain in his head as his mind went through multiple thoughts at the exact same time.

'That's one hell of a first swim suit...' 'It's exposing more than the other girls!'

She wore a green swimsuit with gold threads of fabric holding it together. It left the tops of her breasts bare, the bottom of her breasts bare, her cleavage exposed, her hips exposed. Hell it main only kept her delicate areas and the middle of her breasts covered like she was some kind of forest nymph using a scarce amount of leaves to clothe herself.

"It's just two pieces of fabric it shouldn't have taken you that long."

"Yeah the truth is I figured it out a while ago but then I started thinking."

"You should stop that."

"Just listen first this is important." He sighed before crossing his arms and turning towards her as he leaned against the door.

"Fine then go on."

"Alright. I want you to make a baby with me."

Naruto went ridged. "... What?" She walked up to him and reached by him grabbing the doors nob and opening it making him stumble back and fall against the wall into the room. "What the hell?"

She walked into the room and closed it behind her making him go alert.

"I said I want you to make a baby with me." She said it with more force this time.

"Not that that doesn't sound like a great idea but why so sudden about it?"

She stood in front of him as he sat against the wall.

"It used to be my only goal and reason in life to serve God, but that is no long an option for multiple reasons. I approached Rias-buchou for her thoughts on the matter and she said devils have desires, get desires, grant desires, and hope for desires without obligation. We get to live the life that we want to."

"Shit."

"So I decide the life I wanted to have was to live as a woman for once and not some tool of a church. I want to create life inside of me. You had already caught my attention beforehand with your affinity with weapons but during your fight with Kokabiel it just rose my interest even more along with the fact that you became a god. You have such a powerful intoxicating aura when you let it go and even more so now. I have decided I want my child to have that as well. To have such unique and powerful genes flowing through them."

"Well I can't say you are wrong in your assessment of me. He got unease as she got down and crawled towards him."

"I had thought about maybe using Issei for this with him now having a more dragon like aura. But that idea was shut down quickly as it quickly became painfully obvious that you were the better choice in every category."

Naruto smirked at that as it went to his ego a bit.

"I appreciate the praise."

She started to take off her top as she sat in his lap. "Well then let's start the baby making. Babies take a few months to grow afterall. Since I'm certain you have experience in this I will be in your care."

'Damn she's determined. A good trait that I like. I also don't know how long or fast the gestation period would be if she had a child with me.' "Hold on I never said I would have a child with you."

She looked at him as her hands stopped. "What am I not good enough breeding material?"

"That's not what I'm talking about. You are still young and just became free in a sense. There is no need for you to have a baby so soon. See what life is without huge responsibilties a little before you restrict yourself."

"I don't care." She hugged him mashing her breasts against his chest. "Please touch me however you want, do whatever you want to me, I don't care as long as I end up with your seed inside of me."

Naruto blushed as his eyes widened and all that could be heard was the heavy beating of his heart. His fangs elongated as he growled and his other horn emerged. Steam could be seen seeping out of the pores of his body and his member twitched against her.

Xenovia gasped as she was suddenly flipped and pressed up against the wall. The pressure she was feeling was tremendous as she couldn't even move. His body slowly stared to get coated in his black aura as he chuckled.

"D-Did I do something wrong?"

 **"No I have to say that was the most direct request I've received in a long time and I don't think you know just what you've gotten yourself into."**

* * *

Rias slammed the door open with the other girls behind her. They had felt the enormous power surge and stopped their fighting to track it down knowing it was Naruto. Tama wasn't that concerned but was still there to see what had happened.

"What's going on in here!?" Naruto was now wearing his black pants instead of his swim shorts as he had his hands in his pockets. His body marks wear shining white in the room as his eyes were red and pupiless and his red halo floated lazily above his head. Xenovia was hunkered against the wall as she tried to cover her chest now and had a blush on her face as she shook. Her eyes were trained on Naruto in frustration as his brush floated in the air pointed right at her forehead.

Naruto looked over at Rias and the others then back at Xenovia.

"This looks way worse than what actually happened..."

-END-

* * *

 **AN:** **And there you go even in the end he still held back. Whoever has to deal with his pent up lust now it will be just as much a punishment as a reward. There may or may not be a lemon next chapter depends on what I want to do. Next chapter will cover the open house for a bit then if I go fast enough maybe whatever is after that. Once again its super awkward typing this in class but I wanted to keep to my schedule.**

 **Anyway Started watching Kuroko no Basket again as I have to finish the last season. Freaking badass.**

 **Give me lots of REVIEWS as I'm not getting enough in my opinion. And I'm feeling creative and generous so I will set up a poll on who you want the next new girl to have her first shot with Naruto for the next lemon. Naruto has already been with Shio, Miso, Tama, and Rias so they won't count as lemons with them can happen at random.**

 **IM OUT! REVIEW!**

 **Deviantart: ZRAIARZ**


	6. Chapter 6: Naruto's Whims

**Yooooo guys! I took a day and a half longer than I wanted for this chapter but on the bright side its also my longest chapter for this sequel so far and even has a lemon that snuck it's way in. The poll is closed and Akeno won which I expected. The rest of the information I got from the poll will be taken into consideration for the future of this story and what the order of the lemons MIGHT be. If you have any questions, concerns, suggestions, or ideas please feel free to review or pm me as I respond to everyone who has an account. Anyway on with this shit!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Naruto's whims**

"S-Senpai how much more do I have to take?"

Koneko was sweating as her muscles were burning from the physical strain Naruto was putting her under. It had been 2 days since the pool incident and Naruto was still surprised he survived it with his mind in tact. Well his mind was hardly in tact to begin with so he was more so surprised he was able to stop himself from going on a sexual frenzy.

After that day he started Koneko's training instantly. Right now he was sitting with his legs crossed on top of her back as he made her do push ups. Now one would think that since Koneko has super strength wouldn't Naruto's weight be nothing for her even with how much he weighs now? Well that would be right but it wasn't that simple. He was manipulating the gravity around him so that not just was he heavier but so was Koneko as the ground had cracked under her. Him sitting frozen on her back let him concentrate on increasing the gravity as well as weakening her body with his aura and senjutsu. Raynare watched them diligently from the sidelines for when Naruto would have use of her.

"Koneko you are my apprentice now not my kohai. I am not just teaching you senjutsu I plan to extensively train you. So right now your body needs to be strengthened internally and we need to increase vitality. I'm sadistic and you will be hurting but by the time I'm done with you you'll be worlds more dangerous. I plan on passing one of my fighting styles on to you after all."

"Th-Thank you master." She strained to say it over the physical exertion she was in.

*Boom* Her arms gave way from strain and fatigue as Naruto just spiked up the weight causing a crater to form as she hit the ground. Naruto flipped off her and released the gravity amplification. Koneko struggled to prop herself up on the ground as she looked at Naruto.

"Well let's see your max strength was around 8 tons which while you are indeed a rook is still hard to believe given your size. Before you crashed I rose the total weight to max out at around 10 tons. I will get you to the point where your max is greater than even that. Your magical signature is low even for your strength level which is likely because of your rook alignment. Unfortunately because of this and your general avoidance of using senjutsu and even magical techniques period its going to be harder for you to access your latent energy but don't worry I will be fixing that problem. Also watching you from what I already know you may be more springy and faster on your feet than Rias or Akeno with only Kiba outclassing you in that department on the peerage but you are still a bit too slow for my liking. You are going to have to raise your speed wither it be attack speed or travel speed anyway if you want to use my style. This will probably be easier to correct given your cat nature. The fastest mammal in the world is a cat afterall and not a dog. You will never be faster than me though but I definitely plan to make you the most agile rook alive."

He clapped his hand as Koneko finally got onto her feet. "Now then! We have to keep moving if we want to succeed in this training. Rei-chan I'm going to need for you to have your sacred gear ready because next up is to increase Neko-chan's pain tolerance!" Koneko paled and started to scoot back as Naruto started to approach her, his arms crackling with his aura. "I can bypass your Rook defense pretty easily. I won't say you shouldn't be afraid because you should be. You should be afraid. But I will say your mindstate will be a bit different."

"You should be glad Rei-chan is here Neko-chan. Thanks to her gear we can speed up your conditioning a bit faster."

Raynare felt for the girl, she really did. Naruto put her through her own conditioning a while ago to insure her loyalty and as her punishment. Hell the conditioning is one of the reasons her bangs turned white and grew longer. But Naruto wouldn't be as extensive with the girl as he was with her right? Right?! From the sounds of it Koneko would at least have more time to adjust if it was indeed of the same level.

* * *

"Mmm!" Koneko groaned as Naruto pressed into a point on her back. The training was finally done for the day and it hurt her to even move. Raynare only got rid of the actual injuries and didn't do much for the pain itself other than calming it a bit. Naruto wore a sympathetic look as he massaged the young girl. All the things he was putting her through actually served a point and he was glad she hadn't given up. He couldn't tell if the determination that gleamed in the backs of her eyes was from mastering senjutsu or from not letting him down. Either way he was glad she had something to hold onto.

He grabbed her leg and pressed into the calf before moving her heel. She yelled in pain as her leg made cracking noises under his hands

*Crrckkk crckk crckk* "Yaa!"

He was quick in how he did it too as he quickly moved on from her legs to her back and arms. 10 minutes later and a bunch of cracking he was done with Koneko half a sleep and her body feeling like a noodle.

He picked up the girl and carried her over to Raynare. "Rei-chan can you take care of Koneko-chan for me and put her in one of the free rooms to rest? She will be staying with us for the time being."

"Hai Naruto-sama! But if you don't mind me asking how do you think the girl is doing so far?"

He stroked his chin in thought after he handed the faint girl over.

"Well she definitely has potential. With her body as it is now she has more of an advantage starting out with my fighting style than I did when I was creating it. I had to hold back and wait till my body was no longer human and then I could only do certain levels of it without it injuring my body. She won't have to wait nearly as much as I did and though she doesn't have my attack speed I expect to see results very soon."

* * *

"So the rising fledgling has taken Kuroka's sibling under his wing?" A being with the appearance of a young girl watched Naruto through a viewing orb as she sat in an unknown space. The girl had long black hair and grey eyes with a really petite body and while she had the appearance of a human she also had pointed ears. Her manner of dress was of a gothic lolita style but this was not just some girl. This was Ophis the Infinite Dragon God, also known as the Ouroboros Dragon.

"This could prove an interesting development as to what will come out of that nekosho's training. I am more interested however in how that young man will grow. He's become another rarity in this world and I since he has barely cut into his latent potential. Definitely an acceptable breeding prospect. He may even..." He voice died off as she left that idea open ended right when she had company.

"Ophis-sama watcha looking at, nya?!" Ophis sighed in annoyance as a certain cat woman ruined her peace. With her voluptuous figure kept in a loosely worn black kimono with red trim and long black hair with a head piece, Kuroka had definitely grown well over the years. Kuroka imposing herself before Ophis could say anything looked over her shoulder to see what she was looking at. "Oh you're spying on Naru-chan again?"

"Just gathering information. He seems to have taken to training your younger sister."

"Oh really? That sounds fun I'm going to have to check up on the progress soon then! It's about time I paid my dear sweet sister a visit. And I want to see how Naru-chan has grown over the years."

Ophis glanced at Kuroka blankly. "Can you not see him right now in the viewer?"

"Well I can but he looks so small here, nya?"

"Because it's only a few feet across. You should still be able to figure out his proportionate size by looking at the objects around him."

"But that takes effort."

Ophis stopped talking as their attention was drawn when Naruto made eye contact with her through the orb and she saw slits in her mind accompanied with a pressure before the orb shattered into numerous shards.

"*Sigh*... That's the 3rd one..." She was certain Naruto didn't actually know that she specifically was watching him but that it was just that he had that much of an awareness or paranoia to being watched. That or someone else was watching him at the same time who he sensed...

* * *

 **In an unknown location** a certain blonde king of kings tsked as his view suddenly exploded in front of him.

"That mongrel has gotten stronger it appears. Still nothing but a barking dog begging for attention in the shadow cast by my light."

Gilgamesh smirked to himself as he drunk from a grail containing the finest of elixirs. An Armorer always enjoys a good fight and a fight against another Armorer is always welcomed because of how rare they are but if they feel like the Armorer in question is too week then the interest dies a bit and the Armorer may wait for the other to get stronger unless they are outright attacked or the other gets too close within the range of the other.

* * *

 **\- ORC Clubroom -**

Naruto gained a tick mark on his head as he had possibly the scariest look on his face that had been seen in a long time. His eyes were wide his face was shadowed as he looked at the ground. Rias and her peerage shied away from him a few feet. He had been leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed when suddenly he switched into his current expression. The pressure around him actually gave them images of dying horrifically.

 **"BloOd. ThErE wIlL bE cOpIuS aMoUnTs Of It RaInInG fRoM tHe HeAvEnS tHeMsElVeS tO qUeNcH tHe LuSt Of My WaRrInG rAgE."** The others shivered as he talked to himself in almost a trancelike state suddenly. It was almost like he was speaking in tongues yet they could make out what he said.

"N-Naruto-kun are you feeling alright?" Rias turned to him with a wary expression.

That seemed to snap him out of it as he blinked, the pressure around him vanishing as he looked around.

"Oh hey Sirzechs is here." Naruto looked over at Rias's desk noticing Sirzechs himself sitting there with an amused expression. He saw Grayfia standing dutifully to the right of him and nodded to her with a wink to which her mouth twitched as she rolled her eyes.

"It's always interesting around you isn't it Naruto-kun?" Naruto smiled at Sirzechs in response, his face slightly twitching at the honorific. Rias looked in surprise as did the others having just noticed the presence of the two satan class beings. They were so distracted by what was just going on with Naruto that the two must have arrived during that time.

"Brother? What are you doing here?" The others bowed in the presence of the devil king sans Xenovia and Asia who were still new to the devil status thing and Naruto who continued to lean against the wall not giving a flying fuck. Koneko was absent as she was resting from training and all the other girls who weren't part of Rias's peerage were elsewhere.

"Well I see your peerage is progressing well. The young lady with the blue hair must be Xenovia the holy sword user. I must say what a great decision it was for you to join Rias-tan's peerage."

Naruto just thought to himself over the matter as the group kept talking. 'I need to start getting my own peerage. Xenovia would have been an excellent choice but Rias beat me to that. I would love to have Koneko under my hand but I don't want to take her from Rias. Tama is a definite choice as she is the most powerful choice around for me. Rei-chan would join without a second thought. I don't want to consider adding my familiars to my peerage just yet in case I need the spots as they are subservient to me anyway. Miso and Shio are also possible choices if they want to as both are Miso is Rias's level at her best and Shio on her own is still strong enough to catch me and Tama off guard every now and then when she tops out so she would be even more effective if she were against an opponent she could kill. And then there is the fact that both my sisters have that latent gene as their potential...'

"You still haven't told me why you're here?" Rias questioned her brother as the king of devils does not just casually roam the realms. He smiled at his sister... well he was smiling the whole time but now it was directed at her.

"Rias-tan you should know that open house is coming up or have you forgotten?"

"What? But you can't-!"

"Can't wait see my sweet little sister in action in school? How right you are. Oh yeah and father will be here too."

"But you can't just leave your work. You're the devil king surely there must be more important things for you to do."

Naruto glanced at the two from his place on the wall. 'Sounds like he's putting Rias ahead of his work. Not bad.'

"Well actually this counts as work too so it all checks out." Naruto almost face fell at that as he felt compelled to suddenly punch Sirzechs through the ground."This seems like a nice area so we were thinking about having the faction summit here." Everyone looked surprised at that accept Naruto who had been told by Grayfia already.

"What really?! Of all the places you chose here?"

"Yep. Oh and Naruto-kun your aunt will be taking a seat at the faction meeting to represent the youkai faction. Since you are a rising individual and basically represent the boundary of multiple factions we also want you to be present at the meeting." Now that got Naruto's attention. If it was going to be how he thought it was going to be then when the meeting came around he would be both the youngest and weakest member at the table. He didn't like the last part two much but he was still confident he would make a lasting impression somehow.

* * *

It was the next day and Issei yawned to himself as he walked to school. As he went over the bridge to his school he suddenly dropped his bag as his arm pulsed in pain.

"Ah what the hell?!" His senses went out as he looked ahead and saw a young man around his age leaning against the wall outside the school. He was a handsome man with a black jacket and silver hair. "Huh who's this guy?"

"So you don't remember me? I guess it makes sense this is the second time we've met through the first time you saw me I was covered in white armor." Issei looked confused for a second before his eyes widened in realization.

"You're that guy who interfered with senpai's fight with Nora!"

"Correct. I know you're Hyoudou Issei of the Red Dragon Emperor, allow me to introduce myself. I am Vali of the White Dragon Emperor." He had his hands in his pokes as he gave a confident smirk.

"Oh shit." Issei grimaced in pain as he held his wrist when it pulsed in pain again glowing dark red for a second before it stopped. "Shit why is my gear spazzing out again?" He gasped as there was suddenly a finger in his face as Vali had closed the distance between them when he took his eyes off him.

"Wow so weak and vulnerable! I could very easily defeat you with my magic I wouldn't even need my dragon." Issei's eyes shook for a second before he calmed as his eyes shadowed and he gained a smirk himself.

"Heh I'm not afraid of you. Naruto-senpai is worlds scarier and does the whole casual intimidation act way better than you. You might as well be a cheap knockoff."

"Hmph well you've got more backbone than I thought you would. Whoever this Naruto person is I'm sure is just an obstacle to be divided and removed from my path." He moved a hand towards Issei but stopped when Xenovia and Kiba appeared on the sides of him moving their respective swords to hold it at his neck.

Before they could even make contact it was like time slowed down before they heard the howling of wind as something sped right at them between their swords and took Vali away as he was grabbed by the face.

*Vrrm*

"Ack!" Vali coughed out as he was now off the bridge held up against a wall on the other side by a hand grabbing his face. His one eye that wasn't covered widened as it met the white and black one of one Naruto Uzumaki.

"You're pretty cocky for a hatchling lost in someone elses territory..."

Xenovia's and Kiba's eyes were widened in shock as the looked at where Vali just was seeing kicked up dust to back where he was now 30 meters away with Naruto. 'Fast!'

"Y-You're that Chimera!"

"Yes and also known as Naruto. I'm not too fond of someone who butted in on my prey, to walk around my domain like he owned the place. You got bold enough to get this close to the school, well within my range and you didn't have the decency to say hello? My feelings are hurt." Vali tried to squirm out of his grip grabbing Naruto's arm trying to escape from his grasp but felt to against his strength. Naruto just looked at him boredly at his efforts and pressed him harder against the wall making cracks form along it as his eyes glowed. **"Are you listening to me hatchling?"**

"Naruto-kun please don't cause a scene already the day just got started good."

Naruto's ear twitched at the lovely voice of his Rias and let go of Vali letting him drop as he put his hands in his pockets. He tilted his head back as she saw the arrival of Rias, the rest of her peerage and the twins come up on the bridge behind him. "Sorry my territorial instincts were triggered. Plus he was going on a power trip, that's my job."

Vali wiped his mouth as he got up and scowled at Naruto as white and blue dragon wings sprouted from his back. Naruto responded by just look back at him down his nose as his aura became visible. **"You're out gunned hatchling. Know when to back down."** Vali flinched reflexively as his gear warned him when sparks started to arc up Naruto's body. 'Why does he keep calling me that?!'

Rias coughed into her hand to get the boys attention before they started destroying things. "So are you going to tell me what this is all about? If you are here because of the fallen angels or are here to pick a fight then you aren't going to get very far."

Vali glared at Naruto who was basically sliently daring him to come at him with malicious intent before he calmed and retracted his wings as he walked over back onto the bridge.

"No I didn't come her to fight just some surveillance is all and to check out the Red Dragon."

"What for?"

"Well the White Dragon and the Red Dragon also known as the Heavenly Dragons have always been destined to fight each other time and time again. The ones around them never had an abundance of luck so I wanted to see what this one had around him. I'm curious how your lives will turn out."

Naruto came up behind him adding his own input.

"I overshoot Issei in everything even the potency of his aura even with the fact that his matches that of a dragon now. I'm pretty sure my own luck will overshadow his so I don't think we have anything to worry about. Now what was the other reason you intruded in this area?"

"Well I wanted to get an impression of him. The Boosted Gear is a Longinus level gear and yet when it comes to people who have actual power in this world your ranks don't match up. In fact Issei was it? Your ranking is in the 4 digits around 1100 in the world. With a gear of your caliber it should be cultivated and nurtured so it lives up to it's expectations." He turned to Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"You however have gained more attention despite not having a gear of your own. When he said Naruto I had thought at the time that he was talking about another Naruto but it appears you are indeed the same one. Your ranking as of yet has been topped around the top 100 in the world." The others jaws dropped to Vali's irritation at that revelation. Naruto just opened his eyes a little more at the information as he thought to himself.

'Hmm not bad I guess. How are these ranks even decided as thats a lot more accurate than I thought it'd be.' As he thought more on the matter he suddenly smirked as he looked at Vali.

"So what's your ranking? You seem like the type to flaunt around his status if he outclassed someone so I'm curious why you are silent at on the matter." Vali's eye twitched before he sighed and answer him.

"I'm ranked at around 320..." He expected to hear a laugh or some kind of antagonistic statement from Naruto but was surprised when he didn't get one as he look at him curious.

"Ah that's what I thought." Vali gained a tick mark as the way Naruto said that so surely pissed him off. He shrugged it off as if it didn't bother him and turned around as he walked off. "Look I didn't come here to fight, I have other business to attend to so I'll be on my way."

Everyone watched him walk off as Shio and Miso walked up to their brother. "Onii-sama you should easy up a bit when threatening new people."

Naruto just smirked to himself as his eyes turned back to normal. "Heh and who wouldn't want to pick a fight with a dragon?"

"A sane person." Naruto ignored the shot from Miso as he kept at his own thoughts. Sanity was overrated anyway. 'That white dragon guy did have an impressive style through. The way he moved in the air was a lot like my spider wolf style on the ground but rather in the sky and much bigger range. I'm going to need to increase my flight training.'

* * *

Naruto leaned on the railing of the second floor of the academy as he overlooked the commons area of the school. He was up there with Rugal, his friend, a werewolf hybrid, Sona's rook, and a college student. Both of them were pretty laid back and had an instinctive kinship in their canine natures so they got along great. On his other side was Tama who was eating... some kind of pastry. She was cute when she ate because her oblivious expression and how she held it with both hands made her look like some adorable kid. Just one of her antics that amused him.

Tama and Rugal, surprisingly to him got along decent enough. And by decent he meant Tama didn't try to kill him and actually exchange a few words.

"I don't know how you can last this long with all the attention you get." Rugal drawled as Naruto waved off another group of girls that walked by with a warm smile, his expression going to bored as soon as the girls had their eyes off of him.

"It's a talent. Not that difficult though. I'm made to adapt to any situation. Tama-chan is similar if she actually cared enough to act."

"So when all these girls come onto you that doesn't get to you at all?" Rugal rose an eyebrow at him as Naruto had told him about bits of the pool even the other day.

"I never said that. Sometimes it does, sometimes it does." He looked off nearby on the floor to see Xenovia and Asia talking with his sisters and a group of girls. They had become pretty popular. He became alert when Xenovia suddenly looked at him and walked over gaining the other girls attention.

"Xenovia?"

"I wanted to say sorry for the other day I shouldn't have sprung such a thing on you like that." He waved her off already knowing what she was talking about.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like I don't understanding your reasoning there is just no need to rush." 'It's a good thing she wasn't direct about what she did in the presence of the public.'

Xenovia nodded her head agreeing. "Yes you are right and I wouldn't be apposed to just practicing for now then instead of rushing. Practice makes perfect after all." She held up her hands showing four plastic wrappers between her fingers making girls around them blush heatedly as Rugal looked amused.

'W-Wait are those condoms?' "Damnit Xenovia!" He swiped at her hands to grab them only for another hand to move faster than his as Tama grabbed all of them from her. Naruto was now wary of just what Tama would do now. Tama looked at them critically before putting them back in Xenovia's hand harmlessly and spoke to her.

"These wouldn't fit anyway..." Xenovia blinked as she looked at the protection in her hand.

"Huh? But these are XXL category. The lady at the store said this was the biggest they had? Did I perhaps overestimate senpai?"

Before Naruto could say anything Tama responded. "No I meant these are too small." *Zstp*

More girls had gathered around them now in curiosity and upon hearing that gained massive nosebleeds.

Naruto glared at the girl. "Tama can you-." Tama didn't pay attention to Naruto as she kept talking to the new devil girl.

"And 4 wouldn't be enough anyway..." Xenovia gained a look of realization as if it all made sense now.

"Of course! As a god among us of course he would be beyond my greatest expectations."

That set it as screams could be heard and random girls around them fainted. Great just what he needed. Rumors to be passed around about him cheating on Rias and being with other girls and having an enormous dick. Okay most of it was accurate but being with more than one girl didn't often go over well in the human world in this society. Though he was sure if he wanted to he could just manipulate the situation to make it work for him.

"Can you girls shut up!" Naruto growled as he pushed the girls away. Rugal, whose face was hurting by now watched them go off struggling not to laugh.

"Are we going to go have intercourse now?"

"Xenovia shut up!"

* * *

Out in a more secluded area of the campus Rias and Akeno could be seen with Sona and her Queen Tsubaki. They turned as the two boys Naruto and Issei approached them.

Rias smiled at the two. "Hello Naruto-kun, Issei."

"Yo you called?" Naruto waved at them casually as Rias nodded.

"Yes just going over what happened earlier today. How is your arm Issei?" The brown haired pervert shrugged at the question.

"Awesome I guess. Its been fine once I let it rest a bit." Sona directed her gaze towards Issei as she looked at him curious about the event.

"I heard you met the White Dragon Emperor today?"

"Um yeah he seemed to just want to sightsee and get a read on us?"

"Really?" Rias added her own input on the situation towards Sona's question.

"I don't believe he was just here to sightsee. He appears to be working with the fallen angels so I don't think we will have to worry about him too much right now."

"Well regardless of what his intentions are I still don't want him on the school grounds." At that Rias smirked as she looked towards her boyfriend.

"I don't want him here either but I don't think we have to worry about that do we Naruto-kun?"

Naruto put his hands behind his head as he smirked. "Yeah don't worry about that guy. As long as I'm at this school he won't be getting into my range without me knowing."

She looked at him curious as she pushed up her glasses. "Well you sound very sure of yourself."

"I would hope I do sound sure of myself. I like to think of life as a game and my territory as a game of chess." He gained a sly smirk as he narrowed his eyes at her. "And when it comes to chess I'm always several steps ahead." Sona discretely glared at him as a light dusting of pink showed up on her cheeks.

"Well anyway Naruto-kun thank you for making that aspect easier to deal with at least. We have much bigger problems to deal with soon anyway." Sona coughed as she agreed with Rias as she walked off.

"Yes I agree we do have bigger problems to worry about."

Naruto and Issei both rose an eyebrow confused as the looked at Rias and then Sona walking off.

* * *

 **\- ORC Clubroom -**

Naruto could be seen sitting at Rias's desk as he looked through a series of documents and simultaneously worked on his laptop. Raynare stood behind him diligently in case he have need of her as he continued his work. No one else was in the room as it was after school and everyone was doing their own thing at the moment.

He had the box of the evil pieces Beelzebub had given him to experiment next to him on the desk.

"Hmm what game could I use as the base? It has to be one that doesn't have too many pieces or too few in number. Let's see games like chess... No, no, no, no, wait... Ah here's one that looks promising Rei-chan. It's called Djambi, Machiavelli's chessboard. Basically french chess but not very old. It's designed for four people which doesn't apply to me though I _am_ more than one person... Anyway the player would have 9 pieces. Hmm something about that number feels right." Raynare came to look over his shoulder at the information."

"What do the pieces do Naruto-sama?"

"Well that's another thing that caught my attention. The pieces are divided up into 1 Chief, Assassin, Reporter, and 4 Militants. These are all the killer pieces. Then there are the remaining pieces which are movers: the Diplomat and the Necromobile. The game itself is complicated and can be more fun than chess with the possibilities it has. I don't care much for all of that though. The idea itself is all I need to get my work going."

"But who would you pick for the pieces positions?"

"Hmm that's a good question. Let's see I of course would have to be the Chief. Tama-chan would do good as either an Assassin or Necromobile. Shio-chan would be good as an Assassin as well or a Reporter. Miso-chan can fit into the role of Diplomat." Though he couldn't see it Raynare's head dropped a little.

Naruto continued to look over the information before he sighed.

"Well shit... this isn't going to work."

"What? Why not Naruto-sama?"

"Not enough unique pieces. I want to put both you and Tayuya in my peerage and I'm not gonna stick you in positions like a militant which is the equivalent of pawns. They are more mobile but if this were chess both of you would be better suited to the roles of rook and bishop." She felt warm inside that he thought of her as she waved her hands at him.

"Ah no don't worry about it it's not that big of a deal what role you give me as long as I get to serve you." He kept looking lazily through more games as he responded.

"Lying isn't going to make me change my mind Rei-chan. Now let's find another game... Courier chess? Hmm it's german too. Looks cool but too many pieces. The concept of 2 queens is cool but that wouldn't be fair to the evil piece system. Shogi looks promising, I have to save that one for later. Not much else seems doable in that regard. Okay let's move away from board games. How about Tarot cards? Now this could work each of my peerage representing a unique card no one the same as the other to represent them and bring out their abilities further. This could work but there is too many cards. If I had to do this it would have to be a select number of cards as my total. Probably somewhere from 10 to 15. It would make it even more interesting if the card numbers came about on their own when I add the member to my peerage. That way there is some mystery if I don't have much control over what card they get."

He went through his laptop as the idea of cards gave him an idea. "Now that I think about it the Hero card system could work. Each card representing a different class of spirit. The main ones are Archer, Saber, Lancer, Berserker, Caster, Assassin, and Rider. That's a different one for each of you as well as leaving a few spaces open for the future. And then there are other classes too less often used like Avenger, Shielder, Ruler, Beast, Alter Ego, Temptress, and... Gilgamesh? That sounds like a person."

He didn't know why but he felt he should know that name. "Anyway this one works great hell I could even make some of you girls a combination of cards. Like Tama-chan can be Berserker and Archer, Saber, or Lancer. You Rei-chan could fit well under the role of Caster or Shielder. Shio-chan would fit for Assassin. Miso-chan would be a great Caster. Tayuya would be Caster or... Temptress..." Raynare sweatdropped at that last one.

"Wait Naruto-sama which one would you be?"

"Well I would likely make it soe that my class would vary based on my mindset. I am a Chimeric adaptable being afterall. Wouldn't really work to keep myself to one class. Though I'm liking Archer, Berserker, Avenger, Beast, and Alter. I'm still bothered by the Gilgamesh thing. How can a person be his own class?!"

Off in a far land an individual sneezed.

Naruto and Raynare stopped their work as the door to the clubroom opened and in walked Akeno.

"Ah Naruto-kun I didn't know you were in here."

"Yes just going over some work. Rei-chan could you please take my work home for me? And run it by Ajuka for me via is contact seal. I'll get back to it later when I get there." He handed the papers and computer to the fallen angel who nodded and disappeared with a magic circle. Akeno looked over at where the girl once was but didn't comment on it before turning back to Naruto.

"I see you are comfortable in bucchou's chair."

He learned back in the seat with his arms behind his head. "Yep. Its a nice armchair. Great upholstery. I'm certain Rias won't mind me being here. That reminds me why did she and Sona look kinda stiff when we were talking earlier outside?"

As Akeno walked up to him she smiled.

"Well it would be the open house of course."

"Well I guessed that as I know why Rias would be antsy about it but why Sona as well? She usually tries to be so calm and collected."

"Ufufu you will find out soon enough." She grabbed ahold of his left wrist as she ran her fingers down his arm. "Well looks like you've gotten a lot better with your control lately. I was expecting your body to flare up more at the pool. It's a shame I'm going to miss sucking those powerful juices out of you." Naruto twitched on the inside as Akeno teased him running her tongue sensually along his finger.

"You said it like you did it more than one time."

"I know but it's just that your taste is so _addicting."_ She leaned up to his ear as she said the last part making things hot. She backed off him and bowed.

"Well Naruto-kun I guess I will let you get back to work I have some errands to run myself." He rested his chin on his wrists as he leaned on the desk in thought. His eyes glanced over to Akeno before he move his hand at her before motioning her with his finger.

 **"COME."** Her eyes widened as she felt a force over her compelling her to follow his orders as she stumbled forward at his words before she could even stop herself. When she got into arm reach of him he grabbed the back of her head and brought her down to him as he mashed his lips against hers.

"Mmm!" She was stunned having gotten caught off guard by Naruto as kissed her roughly. After a minute he let go of her as she gasped.

"T-That was sud-mmph!?" Her words were muffled as Naruto grabbed her again and slammed her on top of the desk as he got on top and kissed her head again. This time he thrust his tongue into her mouth not holding back at all. Akeno squirmed against him clenching at his shirt as his long tongue throughly investigated her most cavern, strangling her tongue as it was helpless to his assault. She moan as his tongue swirled around his before he sucked on it and continued the hot wet kiss. Her mind started to haze from lack of oxygen and of understanding what was going on. After several minutes he released her mouth causing her ample chest to heave as she took deep breaths of sweet air. Her face was flushed with a blush along the bridge of her nose as she looked up at him dazed.

"Wa...Wow..."

Wisps of steam were going off of him now as his body became hot. He smugly grinned at her casually raising an eyebrow at her in amusement.

"Ah it's so much fun when the girl is caught off guard. Seeing you try to regain you bearings and regain some kind of control over yourselves if not the situation itself and then failing is always an amusing site to see. You've teased me too much now Akeno. I said to myself a while back that the next time we were alone and you tried to tempt me even a little I wouldn't hold back again, and now you are getting what's coming to you. Lucky you."

"W-Wait it was a joke. Rias wouldn't-." He cut her off not caring for her excuse.

"She wouldn't what? It's as you said Akeno, I have other girls going for me. Rias already knows I've been with Tayuya, my sisters, and likely Tama as well and now you are about to be added to that list."

He cracked his neck as his shirt and jacket were blown away in shreds when he flexed. Anything else she was going to say died at that moment as she had an upclose front seat view of his literal godly body above hers as her mind wandered so did her eyes as they followed the paths of his tribal marks over his muscles over his arms and pecs to the stylized X in the middle of his chest.

His tail and wolf ears emerged as he gained a more feral appearance over her.

"I see you aren't objecting to what you see." She squeaked when he roughly grabbed her breasts and groped them marveling at the feeling as his fingers sunk in. "These stupid bags of flesh always bouncing around, tempting me, teasing me. I take that as an act of defiance." He ripped off the fabric of her uniform covering her breasts as they were exposed to the air bare in all their glory.

"And so this is the price you pay." He pinched her nipples hard making her yelp as he teased them without restraint. Her body felt like it was on fire from his ministrations. She felt herself getting extremely wet while all he did was exert his dominating presence over her body.

"Ara..." She whimpered as he ran his long tongue from her collar bone up her neck to along the side of her face. It was like he was tasting her and that's literally what he was doing. He felt so hot on her like if she moved too much she would get burned by his lust. Naruto was glad the schools made the girls wear skirts as this made his job easier as he brought his hand other it and rubbed her wet folds over her panties. His eyes shadowed as he gained and evil grin as he trust his finger in through her panties without warning.

"Ahh!"

Her back arched and a shock went through he body as she came. Her eyes were widened in disbelief at how sensitive she was. As Akeno caught her breath Naruto brought up his hand and rubbed his fingers grinning in satisfaction as it was coated in her sticky nectar. He licked his fingers enjoying the taste of her honey as it aroused him further.

"Hmhmhm so my guess was right."

She wasn't sure what he minute as she warily looked at him. "Wha..."

"I have a bit of experience now as well as a large amount of sexual knowledge even without that. If I use remnant amounts of holy energy it can arouse a devil woman or a demoness to an extent as it will weaken her bodies defenses making her much more sensitive to my advances. I've read this and tested it on Tayuya and plan to try it on Rias soon as well. On the other hand my demon essence can be used to arouse holy beings and demons. I can't use my holy and demon energies in tandem that well yet without it being extremely volatile so I'm of course not going to use it in sex. My Dream aura is effective to all species of beings but I'm not using that. So then I have my feral state which I am right now. I exude pure raw power in this state which is effective against demons, devils, but even more so agains youkai, gods, and mixed beings. With how sensitive you got so quickly to my power you would have to be one of the last 3 but you clearly aren't a god and I know you aren't a youkai. So I have to ask..." Her eyes widened as he brought up his clawed hand and it blazed in black aura. He stabbed the hand into her burying it right into her chest before making trimmers go through her body before he yanked it out roughly and feathers fell.

"What are you?" She looked on in fear as her wings were revealed. Her true wings of one being an average devil wing and the other being a black bird wing, a fallen angel wing. She broke eye contact with him and pushed him off of her as she got off the desk and tried to hid herself and her modesty with her arms.

"You're a nosy one aren't you?" She was turned to the side as she found the ground more interesting to look at, her expression more somber now.

"So I was right. You have fallen angel blood and by my guess Baraqiel is your father?"

"Don't you dare say his name!" She shouted at him in anger catching Naruto off guard. The corner of his mouth twitched at that a few seconds revealing sharpening teeth as one of his eyes flicked back to violet again. There were echos of dark giggling in his head before he control himself again. **'Kukuku such a beautiful fire she has...'** Instead of outright insanely grinning like a rapist like his demonic blood was screaming at him to he kept to his lone wolf side and just continued to looked at her casually but ultimately unperturbed. "How do you even know that!?"

"Well you can blame Nora for not knowing when to shut up for that one. That along with the fact you use similar lightning to him even Issei could have figured it out if he tried. But you always smelled different from a normal devil to me so I was curious of your blood anyway." Akeno sighed before looking defeated.

"...And now you see what was in my blood. I know it's disgusting you don't have deny it..."

"I don't think they-."

"Don't deny it!" She started to fume as she grabbed the feathered wing. "It doesn't even match! Not balanced or anything. Doesn't fit with my devil wing at all. All it is is a remind of all the pain I had to go through in my past. Tear ran her face as she started to dig her nails into the out of place wing. Naruto got up and walked to her as she started to get hysteric.

"Akeno-."

"That bastard man of a farther. My mother's death. The shrine, the persecution, half my life-.

 **"Akeno."** She flinched when he grabbed her hands and pushed her against the wall. She shivered afraid as his eyes stared hard at her afraid of what he was going to do. **"I don't like being ignored."** He let go of her arms as she pushed back against the wall trying to feel small. He sighed as he stepped back and ran a hand through his hair.

"Let me show you something Akeno-chan." He turned around showing her his back as the veins along his b shoulder blades and upper back became visible for his bladed wings shot out. He groaned tensing his neck before those wings wing back into his body and grey bird like ones came out. "That's not right. Rgggh."

He tried one more time and this time he sported one white wing and another black bat-like wing. "Ahh... well this is as close as I can go for now but I think you get the point." Akeno just looked astounded having never seen Naruto do something like that. Shapeshifting was not a common skill and while she knew Naruto had some control over his body's appearance she didn't know he could do it freely to that extent. He cupped her cheek wiping away her tears.

"Well it's not an exact match for a devil wing but I think a white angel wing evens it out. I don't care what you are, I just wanted to know what you are. That's all." He reached down to her wings as his hands were engulfed in aura. She moaned as he massaged her wings with his aura fixing the small damage she caused.

"Y-You don't care?" Naruto grew tired of the drama and just shut her up by kissing her. She was muffled as he roughly kissed her again. Her eyes rolled back as he pressed her off the ground against the wall fully overwhelming her as his power was exuded. After a few minutes he stopped again letting her breathe.

"You girls are idiots. "I'm classified as a chimera, have multiple personas, and can grow animal parts and you think I would be bothered by a pair of mismatched wings? Or your fallen angel blood when I have a servant and friend who was a pureblooded fallen angel?"

He brought his hands down to cup her ass keeping her off the ground grinned as had his face an inch away from his. "You can tell me what happened to you in the past later but not right now. Now I've gotten back in the mood again so I hope you didn't think your tears would stop me?"

She giggled as she regained her nerve. "Ara ara the big bad wolf is going to rape me whatever will I do?"

He kept his smirk as he removed his hands from rump and put them on the wall again. Naruto stared at her expectantly and she stared back at him before she grew confused when she realized she still wasn't touching the ground despite him having let go of her. It was at that moment she noticed something hot and thick under her but and her bravado left her as she looked at him dumbfounded.

"No..."

"Yes Akeno-chan!" He was holding her up with just the strength and size of his dick alone.

"W-Wait I-!"

Before she could finish he slammed her back onto the desk and ripped of her panties showing how wet she was for him. "No second thought Akeno-chan!"

He lined himself up with her folds before forcing his way in. She felt like she was being split apart as he penetrated deeper and deeper into her core. She felt lighthead as he filled her completely and hit her womb on the first thrust. The pain she felt was very brief as he broke her hymen before it was replaced by great pleasure from the aura he let seep into her.

"You're so sweet and tight like a vice." Akeno wasn't able to speak as she was still disoriented from his penetration. He started to move causing her to moan out as he thrust in and out of her at an increasingly fast pace. He didn't show her any mercy as he went wild. He wanted to bottom out, to be completely engulfed by her folds which spurred him on to keep going harder and hard as he inner walls were forced to stretch to accommodate his monstrous length. The door of her womb didn't serve much purpose in stopping him as her forced it open beating the room with his member and making a mess of her insides. She came hard as her toes clenched. Her body jerking as her nails dug into the strong arms that held her.

"N-Naruto-kun aah... you're t-too rough!" He did a half growl chuckle as he just kept going. It didn't matter if she just came, it didn't matter if she had just been a virgin. None of that mattered him as he was determined to mark his claim and throughly ruin her. To imprint on her mind so that she would be forced to become addicted to him and him alone. So that not only would she be ruined from wanting to be with any other guy but so that she would never forget the intensity of it for as long as she lived until she begged for more.

 **"You are my toy right now Akeno and I will play with you as I see fit until you break!"** He pounded her harder as her juices flew all over the desk. She became a squealing mess as her ass became a ripple of flesh from the constant pounding it had to endure from his pride attacking hers. He continued to be merciless with her for 20 more minutes until he felt his release coming while she had already came 3 times. His hips became a blur as he worked for his release and desire to fill her up. He buried himself one final time as he held her his face digging into the crook of her neck before he let loose.

"Kyaa!" Akeno came the hardest yet as he let lost stream after stream of his hot semen inside of her. She was filled in seconds before it started to spill out and go down her ass crack onto the desk. Her eyes rolled back and her tongue lolled as her body quaked from the aftershocks of her orgasm before her head fell limply to the side. The desk itself started to crack from the force as he forgot about his gravity.

After a few minutes Naruto leaned back and smirked at the great job he did as Akeno laid there naked with only traces of her uniform, skirt, and socks still on her body. In a way if someone had walked in at that moment it would indeed look like a rape scene. Like he had ravished her overdeveloped schoolgirl body until she had no choice but to give into the pleasure. He sighed in content... before he cracked his fingers and lightning arched along them.

 **"Wake up Akeno we aren't done yet!"**

He jabbed the charged fingers down to her belly right over where her womb was and her head shot up as she clenched her teeth moaning. Drool went down her mouth despite herself as she came again.

"Kyaaa!" She panted hard after she squirted on his crotch before she looked at him scared. He held up one of her legs over his shoulder and his other hand grabbing her giant breasts.

 **"Yes Ake-chan~. That's the look that I like to see, your fear arouses me! This is punishment for all the teasing so I hope to squeeze out a few more rounds out of you because I can go all night."** Normally by the time he came once the girl wouldn't be this out of it but he wasn't showing any mercy this time and he wouldn't be for the rest of her conscious ecstasy. Her fearful look increased when he felt her twitch hard inside her making her moan as he brought an aura infused hand down towards her head.

 **"You are my toy remember. Don't worry if you break. I will just put you back together again until you break again!"**

His wolf ears shot up as he sensed someone approaching.

* * *

The door to the clubroom opened suddenly as Rias walked into the room. She looked around confused. The room was empty and in perfect condition and nothing seemed to be out of place.

"Funny I could have sworn I sensed Naruto in here. What's this pungent smile and why is it familiar?" As she walked towards her desk. She stopped as she felt her shoe step on something and saw a piece of fabric. She picked it up and saw it was some kind of purple fabric. She quickly recognized it as torn fabric from a bra and clenched her hand as she gained a dark crazed look in her eyes.

* * *

Outside the room on the wall was Naruto. Both of them naked with Akeno asleep he held her with one arm while he held his brush in his other hand. The sky was a dull blue now as the sun had gone down already. Naruto had felt Rias coming a couple minutes before she showed up since the girl wasn't in a rush so he quickly grabbed Akeno after knocking her out via making her body hyper sensitive and shocking her at the same time and then he summoned his paintbrush to restore the clubroom to what it was. He just hoped he didn't miss anything. Either way Rias would find out soon on her own.

They were covered in his aura before Naruto was clothed again and Akeno was garbed in a black robe as he held her. "Well I guess you are sleeping at my place tonight Ake-chan. You know it might have been a better idea to just let Ri-chan see us. Then she would have blown up, then I would have cowed her, then she would have gone into a submissive state and we could have had a hot threesome."

He got on top of the building and a ring of dust was kicked up as he jumped across the area and into the town towards his home. "She would have looked ashamed and bashful from her hurt pride. Heh she thinks I don't know about the masochistic side she is hiding. Oh well I can do that another time. I'm getting antsy again though. I need another fight.

-END-

* * *

 **AN: Yep that's right. A lemon. The lemon was originally not going to be in this chapter so I could get through the open house faster but my mind does what it wants. The lemon with Akeno also opened up the opportunity for Naruto to learn about her heritage. Anyway its almost 2AM and I'm really tired. I even skipped class today to go home and sleep which didn't work because for some reason I kept hallucinating. I thought I was high.**

 **Anyway I finished watching Prison School Dub. Most enjoyable comedy I've watched next to D-Frag's dub (which is the anime Tama is from for those that didn't know).**

 **Now I'm starting Garden of Sinners which looks fantastic as it was made by UFOTABLE.**

 **Anyway peace out guys!**

 **Deviant: ZRAIARZ**

 **Give me lots of reviews and the poll of course is closed.**

 **Next chapter will cover Open House, Possibly Gasper(female in this story), and who knows what else.**


	7. Chapter 7: Open House

**Sup people. I wanted to have this chapter out 2 days ago but oh well. I've been having a bad week and even now I have a headache. I should be sleeping but eh I'm used to sleeping at 2am and its only almost 10pm. I plan to watch more Garden tonight before I sleep anyway. As usual I want to thank you guys for the support and I like the booming popularity my Deviantart got as I'm sure you guys had a hand in that. I'd like comments on there too as any advice is welcomed. But once again Guests PLEASE make an account because you keep asking questions and I can't answer them if you have no account. Anyway I'm not feeling well so lets get this started.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Open House**

"Good morning everyone and I'd like to thank all the parents and guardians who came to our open house today." The teacher spoke out to all in the class as the attention was kept on her. Naruto just had a calm smile as he continued to pay attention as did his twin sisters that sat in front of him. Off in the back of the class where the parents and guardians stood was his grandfather who had his animal traits hidden as he stroked his beard with a smile on his face. He was just happy to be there with his grandkids. He didn't care to much for the other humans there. He chuckled to himself as he had noted that Naruto was basically surrounded with beautiful young women as his friends.

Or at least that's what it appeared to be to the general audience. He knew very well what Naruto's relationship was with each girl. And even if he didn't he would figure it out easily knowing Naruto's disposition towards people and how every girl around him were the only supernatural beings in the whole room, other than him of course and Rias's father who stood next to him.

Naruto had thought Yasaka would have been there but he understood why Hatsuse was there in her stead. His grandfather was often nomadic so could go where he please while Yasaka had the responsibilities of dealing with the clan so she couldn't afford to drop by all the time. Not that he was starving for her presence any way and she would be down there in a few days for the faction meeting regardless.

"Today you have in front of you various art supplies. Your assignment is to create something original. Don't worry about what it has to be it can be whatever you want as long as it's meaningful to you. We all experience life differently and feel differently about different things so don't be afraid to let your creativity shine!"

Naruto looked down at the block of clay infront of him. He picked the grey mass up feeling at its density.

'Creativity huh? My mind is too hectic to think about just one thing...' He just closed his eyes as he went deep into thought. Various images went through his head as his mind wondered trying to focus on something. After a couple minutes he heard a whisper directed at him.

 _"Onii-sama?!"_ He opened his eyes to see Miso turned back in her seat looking at him with an embarrassed blush. She always looked adorable when she blushed as it brought out her red eyes. He looked over to the side of her at Shio who was also looking back at him. She had a constipated look and a light blush as she looked at him as well.

"What?"

"L-Look at your hands."

He looked down and gained a deadpanned fox look. In his hands was a clay sculpture of a fox girl posing as naked as the day she was born. It didn't matter which one of them it was the twins could tell that bust represented them. "Oh... well shit." He quickly smashed it in his hands before anyone could see it causing Miso to gasp and look at him in betrayal. He didn't have to destroy a representation of her so easily. She would have taken it while he made something else. Shio just ignored and tried to go back to her work having a feeling Naruto smashed it like that on purpose to get a reaction.

He closed his eyes again as he worked at expert speed. He couldn't make a naked bust of his sisters like that. Animal features or not that would cause too many questions to be raised. But he supposed at the end of the day it would make more guys jealous at him living some kind of perverse immoral fetish they had and cause girls to write some kind of obscene fanfiction about them... **(AN: I-I am not a girl!).** Now that he thought about it if he did a bust of any of the other girls around him other than Rias it would cause problems with the school body and raise even more rumors as as far as the student body knew Rias was his girlfriend and only partner. Suddenly he got a weird feeling and opened an eye to look to the side and see what Tama was doing. She was fully focused on her sculpture as she ran her hands along it in an almost worshiping way as she sculpted it. Naruto felt the need to swallow as he looked at her with wide eyes.

He leaned over to her to whisper. _"Tama! You can not sculpt my penis!"_

 _"What? Why? No one would know it was yours."_ The fact that she tried to argue that with a straight face gave him a headache.

 _"So you mean when they ask you what it represents my name would be left out of the description completely?_

 _"...yes?"_

 _"You're lying. Make something else."_ He deadpanned at her before she sighed in defeat.

"Fine..." She held up the clay member at him by her palm under it before she closed her hand and the clay balls of it turned to plaster. The men in the classroom just felt an evil shiver go through their spines and they didn't even know why.

He flinched at that display. For that type of clay to splatter like that she had to of put more force into that squeeze than necessary and because of that he got a gruesome image in his head. He shook the images out of his head before he went back to work.

He smirked as he suddenly got an idea and went to work. 10 minutes went by until the teacher called time and everyone showed what they made. People were astounded when they saw what Naruto made.

When Rias saw it her face grew a blush of embarrassment as the twins snickered. It was a nude bust of her which in terms of art would have been fine but it was the situation the figure was in. It showed her down on the ground and she appeared to be trying to crawl away from something as it hard a frightened look on it's face and a heave blush. Rias wasn't sure how he was even able to put a blush on the clay but he was somehow able to make it catch the light in a way that it did. As people gathered around to look at it many misread the expression it had.

"Aw she looks so cute!"

"Why does she does she look like she's in trouble and... naked..." Girls grew blushes and glared at Naruto as some started to connect the dots in their head. The teacher appeared to be one of the oblivious ones though as she praised his work.

"Wow fantastic! I didn't know you were so talented in sculpting! It even looks real!"

They heard laughter in the back as Hatsuse and her father started laughing loudly. Rias's ears turned red as she before she snatched the miniature figure away hiding it from view as she glared at Naruto to which he laughed as well.

While this was all going on Tama leaned over and spoke to him noticing that the figure was on the small side. "Where's the other half of the clay?" She had made a katana out of the clay which made people wary as she held it in her hand. What the humans didn't know but Naruto did was that because of her Armorer blood as long as Tama was in contact with the clay creation she really could kill you with it.

"Right here." He turned and dropped another figure in Rias's hand as he spoke. "This one goes behind the other one." It was another figure that looked to resemble Naruto in a half beast state as he used the clay to make solid flames going off its body to represent his aura giving it a demonic like appearance as it had a wild wolf tail and was in a pouncing position and very naked.

Before anyone could see that one she hid it away quickly. He grinned as she glared at him in embarassment. "Naruto..."

"Alright fine I'll stop."

As this was all going on behind him Raynare seemed to be lost in her own world as she played with her clay. She was trying to make a sitting wolf pup. It was a little rough but she was getting there.

* * *

"Erotica aside you have to hand it to him the piece is very accurate." Akeno had her hand to her face as she smiled at Rias who was holding the perverse sculpture. It was after class and so they were out in the hall as Naruto stood opposite her with the twins.

"Ri-chan is cute when she get's embarrassed. Still though I wonder what would have happened if I made naked representations of my sisters instead. His voice grew low towards the end but Shio and Miso still heard him as the blush and jabbed him in his sides.

"Ah it was a joke!"

Akeno giggled at the sight of the siblings as she looked at Naruto. She crossed her arms under her breasts purposefully pushing them up.

"Ara ara you know Naruto-kun I'd like for you to make one for me as well?"

He stroked his chin in thought as he looked at her.

"The same way?"

"Yes very much so. And I want it to be very accurate so you may have to feel my curves to get it right.~" She gave him a sly look at her irritated.

He looked off to the side as he spoke absentmindedly. "Oh I already know your curves alright..."

Akeno lightly blushed to herself as Rias gained a dark look and turned it on Naruto. "What?" It was without saying that Akeno assumed that they would keep what they did a secret. It was thanks to Rei-chan's healing last night that she didn't even have a limp through she felt all the other after effects...

"Nothing." He quipped sharply as she looked at him suspicious and Shio just walked behind Rias wearing a mischievous look of amusement to which Naruto mentally wore the same expression while Miso just looked curious between them.

Naruto's attention was diverted however when he saw a large group of people run by them towards the gym. "Well that's interesting."

Rias blinked before she heard the phrase magical girl shouted several times and realized the cause of the crowd. "Don't tell me she's really here?"

* * *

As they entered the auditorium Naruto looked off at the crowd towards the stage and his spiral eyes glowed for a moment as his senses pick out a girl.

'A devil? And a really strong one but what is her reason for being here? With how much attention she is gaining yet how much power I feel coming from her its clear she is suppressing herself. This is an event organized by Sirzechs and his father so no enemy would dare be dead center in this school to start a fight so who is she?'

As he walked closer he took in her appearance. 'She's pretty cute though.' She had long black hair that was tied into twin tails. She had bright violet eyes that looked innocent and matched her pink magical outfit. The fingerless gloves were a nice taste and he noted how the magical girl outfit wasn't extremely girly looking so that an older woman rather than a little girl could wear it too if not slightly erotic as well with her exposed flat midriff and black and magenta ringed thighhighs to go up to just below her skirt creating an absolute territory of exposed skin. It should also be noted that she had a small childlike body but yet she also had large breasts that looked even bigger because of the proportions of her body. She may look innocent but pretty much everyone Naruto met so far who had twin tails had some dangerous obsessive quality to them.

"Who's the oppai loli?" It was at that moment that he looked to the right of him and saw Tama standing there pointing at the girl with her clay sword in hand.

"Tama please put that away already!"

At that moment Saji came up on the stage and got everyone to leave for being disruptive but not without a lot of booing. After everyone started to scatter Saji tried to talk to the girl about rules and dress code but only ended up getting a headache in the process at the animated girl. Luckily the student council member didn't have to try too much longer as the side door to the gym opened up revealing one Sona Sitri.

"Saji what's with all the commotion in here?" Before Saji could speak the magical girl cosplayer noticed Sona and beamed.

"Ah finally! I found you at last Sona-chan!"

The council president flinched as she recognized the girl as Naruto walked up grinning.

"Oh I get it now! You're-."

Sona shook her head at him frantic but the girl beat her too it.

"That's right! I am Serafall Leviathan a magical girl! But you can call me Levia-tan." She spun around and winked at them as she did her intro. They sweatdropped at the sight as Naruto was could have sworn he saw random lights and sparkles and if the intro had been any sweeter he would have gone and used Koneko as a shield.

"Hmm so she is one of the 4 great Satan's huh?"

Serafall ran over to Sona who nervously took a step back as she gushed over her.

"Sona-chan I'm so happy to see you it's been forever! What's with the frowny face? Aren't you happy to see your loving big sister again? Come on show big sis some love! You should run into my arms and hug me and give me a big kiss as you tell me how much you missed me. And then I'll say oh So-tan I missed you too and then I'll kiss you back and then you'll counter it and then it will turn into an all out steamy make out session. Wouldn't that be hot?" She started to hug herself and blush as Sona kept silent the whole time sweating a little.

Naruto laughed at Sona's predicament enjoying the sight. "Hahaha I like this girl!" Serafall turned to his voice before running up to him

"Oh you're a hot piece what's your name?"

Naruto rose an eyebrow at the girl and looked at her critically making Serafall tilt her head in confusion at his silence. An idea suddenly popped into his head as he gained an evil look. He put his hands in his pockets and drew out the deepest parts of his essence before flaring it out in a small burst for a split second.

The act sent out several whiplashing of pitch black energy as her hair blew back from the small bang it create and her eyes for a very minuet moment sharpened at him before going back to normal. Everyone's eyes widened in shock at the display accept Serafall and Tama who was used to him.

Naruto mentally whistled at her response. 'Yep she is the real deal. An odd personality type but instinctively went on guard like a seasoned fighter when I released a threatening presence.'

He smiled at her as he rubbed his hand behind her head. "Ah sorry about that. Hello I am Naruto Uzumaki. Pleased to meet you." The blonde boy in front of her that had caused her to become suspicious made her eyes widen in realization as she recognized the name.

"Oh Naruto!? I've heard of you! You're the Juuble guy aren't you." Naruto flinched in disbelief as his sisters his sisters giggled. He looked back at Rias and Akeno who also looked amused.

"D-Did she just call me the Juuble guy?"

It only took a few seconds for Serafall to get distracted again as she looked to Naruto's side and saw Tama who just stared at he owlishly. Serafall looked at her hard before gaining stars in her eyes.

"Oh wow your twintails are so long and pretty! You have to tell me your secret!"

Tama's eyes narrowed as she rose an eyebrow at the girl before she ran her fingers through her twintails.

"So you want to know how I get my hair so full and beautiful?" As the girl nodded excitedly Tama just turned her head away from the girl and glanced at her from the corner of her eye as she held her hair. "Pfft as if I'd tell you... peasant."

Naruto facefaulted at that not expecting it at all. 'Where the hell did that even come from?!'

"Aww don't be mean come on tell me...!" Tama just continued to snobbishly ignore the girl while Naruto just looked up at Tama from his place on the ground with his eye twitching and looking lost not sure how to react to Tama's personality flip.

After a minute Serafall gave up and finally noticed Rias behind them who smiled.

"Rias-chan! I hope you're at least glad to see me!?"

"Yes Serafall-sama it's very good to see you. Thank you for asking. Did you come here to see Sona?" Serafall pouted as Sona looked away.

"Yes I did but I had to find out on my own from Sirzechs-chan because Sona-chan didn't tell me! That hurt my feelings so much I almost attacked heaven out of frustration!" She pointed her magical girl staff up to the sky dramatically causing others to look at her oddly. She looked back at Naruto who finally picked himself off the ground and looked back at her.

"So is that the cute guy who whisked you away from that Phenex suitor?" Rias smiled as she looked over at Naruto fondly.

"Yes that's him oh and he's the Juubi not 'Juuble guy'."

"Oh really? Well I guess that makes more sense. But if that's what he is then where are his 10 tails?"

Hearing himself become the topic of the discussion Naruto walked over to the two as Rias looked at him expectantly.

"Well Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah yeah formal introduction. Once again I am Uzumaki Naruto. Son of the late Red Death herself Uzumaki Kushina the previous kitsune clanhead. Nephew of Yasaka the current Kitsune clanhead and Youkai Faction leader. Next heir to the clan, last living male Wolf type Warbeast. First class Armorer and Demon God, more specifically the Juubi. What else am I? Ehh... that's a secret." Serafall gained stars in her eyes as she got in Naruto's face.

"Wow such a magical bloodline you have. If you are a dog can you show me your tail?"

His eyebrow twitched at her for that request. "I'll show you a tail alright little girl..."

"Naruto." Rias coughed into her hand and stopped Naruto from doing whatever he was about to do least it be perverted.

"Fine then. I'll do it, but I'm a wolf not a dog."

Naruto walked away a few feet and turned to them as he closed his eyes and lowered his head. After a few moments he collected himself and opened his eyes as they deadened turning a pupil-less red and gained red lining at the bottom of them. It was like a wave went down him from some unknown wind as his hair turned pure white. As the wave went further down him his shirt and blazer went up in dispatched aura displaying his bare torso as his tribal markings glowed white and a ring of white fur grew around his neck to drape down his chest. His hands and feet sharpened into claws as his shoes disappeared before he put all his weight on one one leg as he floated inches above the ground.

"Cool you're like a magical nature spirit! But wears your-?"

 **"Grrrr!"** Naruto's elongated canines were bared as he growled tensing his body as sparks started to crack around him and foot long black horns shot out of his head through his hair. A pair of white wolf ears with black highlights and a matching tail emerged before the crackling of sparks increased and a dull hum could be heard accompanied with small flashes as a red halo started to materialize above his head. He held out his hand as light slowly coalesced in front of it before a body sized paint brush formed and he let out a breath as his body markings died down turning black again.

 **"Juubi Effect Level 2: Unseen State."** Everyone was stunned at the waves of power he gave off as his presence created an air current around him as he floated. He tilted his head back and grinned cockily.

 **"Impressed? This is my-!"** His words were cut short as his senses went crazy. His eyes widened as he felt a danger right behind him. He only had time to turn around an inch before Serafall grabbed onto his tail hard and a quake went through his body as his sparks and aura vanished and a crack could be heard. "- Ahhh!"

He clenched his teeth as he shakily looked back at her. His tail was strong but also a weak point. 'Sh-She's seeping ice m-magic into my s-spine...' She continued to hold onto his tail as he tried to shake her off.

"Aww it's so big and soft! I want this as a scarf!" He suddenly froze and stopped shaking his tail as she opened her eyes and looked sharpened ones with his as she shot focused ki right at him and spoke where only he could hear.

 ** _"If you keep giving off such threatening aura's like this I'm going to have to put this tail on ice, get you a leash, and have you trained."_** Naruto suddenly stopped his struggling and grinned widely at her challengingly crazed eyes as spirals showed up again.

 _ **"If you were hoping to make me falter that easily you then I'm sorry to disappoint you."**_

Before Serafall could respond it was her turn to have her eyes widened as she felt danger behind her. Tama was behind her with her trademark big eyed emotionless expression as she was rearing her clay sword back. The Leviathan wisely jumped away from Naruto's tail as Tama swung cutting through the air and hit Naruto's tail only to shatter.

"Whew that was close! I just wanted to pet him!" The satan landed a few feet away with a twirl as sparkles magical fell. Naruto knew that Tama was the only one there who picked up on the killing intent Serafall sent at him and so reacted so protectively but that's what he gets for discreetly shooting his own killing intent constantly at a Satan. A thought occured as he looked over at Tama.

"Tama how did you know that clay sword wouldn't work on my tail?"

"..." Her silence as she looked at him blankly was all he needed as his eyes narrowed.

"We are going to have to have a talk later..."

The other didn't hear the unique words exchanged between Serafall and Naruto so they wrote off the whole thing as just silly antics and were a bit amused at Naruto's situation.

Ignoring how he just got violated Rias looked over at Naruto curious. "Wait I don't think I've seen you in this specific form before through does have familiar traits."

"Well that's because this is a combination of all my traits. Hence why I said Juubi first. Because at my very base that's what all my power is connect to and stems from."

"What happened to your shirt?"

"I lose clothes in this form as they are hard to maintain while keeping this appearance."

Rias looked hard at him as the others did the same.

"What?! I'm telling the truth! My clothes are mostly made out of my aura after all so since I need to focus so much to use everything at once my clothes suffer because of it. Besides I don't I have much of a problem with it as I don't see anything wrong with how my body looks."

Akeno added her own 2 cents on the matter. "I don't see anything wrong with your body either..." Rias just decided to ignore her for the matter at hand. Serafall pouted as she pointed her magical staff at him. "Mou but why did you lie to me Naruto-chan? I only see one tail!" Naruto glanced at her suspiciously. 'So she wants to act like nothing happened in public huh? Fine I'll play that game.'

"Well I can't bring out 10 tails, at least the real ones anymore as it would destroy this gym. Me bringing out all tails now means I'm about to cut loose."

"But you do have a rod of your own and look evil with those horns of yours so you will be my magical arch nemesis!" Naruto leaned back a little as her magical staff was pointed in his face. 'Why is a satan calling me evil? The sense of that makes my head hurt.'

"Rod? Oh! Not that- you mean my paintbrush?"

"Of course I did. What did you think I meant?" She tilted her head at him confused but before he could respond Rias crossed her arms.

"Naruto."

"Yeah fine whatever." She just saved the conversation again from taking a perverted path.

He let out a breath as his body reverted back to it's previous state of his more human appearance and heterochromic blue and violet eyes. He touched down on the ground and his clothes slowly started to get built back up again in black and white flame-like aura. It was more straining on him to turn into than he let on. If he kept that state for longer than a few minutes he would have a problem.

"Still though that state... it's not perfect... and it's not complete either..."

Serafall pouted at him childishly at seeing him turn back. "Awwwwwww! I wanted to pet you some more."

"Maybe later..."

"Alright Naruto-kun just tell me the day and Levia-tan will be ready to play!~" She said the whole line while spinning and ending it in a pose as she gave him the piece sigh. He could have very easily responded to that as well with something perverted and he had a feeling the Satan girl was doing it on purpose now but chose not to indulge her. Instead he turn to Rias.

"Why don't you ever pose like that?"

"Is that what you want?" The other girls looked at her somewhat surprised as they looked amused while Sona looked downright horrified.

Rias realizing she didn't think before she spoke lightly blushed as she tried to wave the moment away.

"I-I didn't mean it like that..."

"That's the way Rias-chan! I'll even get you your very own magical girl outfit to wear!" Serafall had stars in her eyes as she grew excited and held out an outfit for her she pulled out of nowhere. Rias sweated as she wasn't sure what to say. She looked over Naruto to see him with Shio and Tama at the sides of him all looking at her blankly while Tama was also holding a camera and Shio had her phone out ready to take a picture of her.

Sona finally had enough of the antics as she rose her voice.

"That's enough! Look I am the president of the student council and we have rules here. It doesn't matter if you are family, your attire is inappropriate at this school and you're going to have to change!" The satan gained a look of depression at her sisters tone and whined.

"Why do you have to be so mean Sona-chan?! I don't ask for much all I ever wanted to be was a magical girl!. And with my magical staff I will destroy all the angels and fallen angels.

"Isn't the Leviathan supposed to be in charge of foreign affairs? How would that help anything." Naruto was pretty sure she heard him but choose to ignore what he said in favor of her magical girl persona but Sona still wasn't amused.

"Can you act your age for once! You are one of the 4 satans! If you mess around you'll destroy a country in minutes!"

Shio leaned over to Akeno as they watched the two argue. "They have quite the unique sibling relationship don't they?"

Akeno just gave Shio as smile as she giggled.

"Fufufu you're one to talk about unique sibling relationships Shio-chan." Shio grumbled at Akeno as the young yamato nadeshiko giggled a little more before answering her. "But yes their relationship is unique. You could say she has a deep sister complex for Sona-chan bordering on obsession. If she had known about the Nora fight she would have likely started a war right then and there for her sister being in danger."

"Oh well..." Shio sweatdropped nervously as that wasn't much different from how Miso and her were for their own brother. At all. Though they hid it pretty well Naruto knew very well how to exploit that side of them behind closed doors.

The group continued to watch Serafall overanimatedly dote over Sona until finally the poor girl had enough.

"Enough I can't take this anymore!" She cried as she ran away stressed and embarrassed with Serafall chasing after her worried.

Naruto watched them leave before putting his hands in his pockets and turning around on the balls of his feet.

"Well that was fun."

* * *

 **Later that night**

Naruto rubbed his neck as he walked the city in the dead of the night. Rias wanted him back at the academy with the rest of the peerage for whatever reason. She said something about her brother giving her permission to use her bishop or something.

Off on the outskirts of town he passed multiple abandoned houses following his nose and his other senses.

He put his hands in his pockets as he heard screaming coming and saw at the end of the street a girl being attacked by a group of men.

"You guys must have quite a pair on you to go into marked territory and think you could have your way with the local populace."

The men turned at him and hissed showing needle like teeth. Naruto ignored them in favor of looking at the downed girl. She was fairly normal looking if not somewhat attractive to him for a human with neck length brown hair and glasses. He was familiar with the girl as she went by the name Tsukimi and had a love of ancient lore which he taught her a bit about. She had a few deep cuts on her that were bleeding and tears on her clothes, but other than her injuries she was fine for now.

"Juubi-sama!"

"Get off my client goblins." The men growled evilly at him as their bodes morphed into a deformed humanoid appearance as the pigmentation of their skin took a dark green shade.

"Foolish human you should have stayed away you would have lived longer! The girl was supposed to be our snack but I guess I'll eat you first."

Naruto just looked straight at them as his eyes glowed in the night. 'Hmm looks like after using my Unseen state I lose most of my usual presence. I'm not even at 100% right now.'

Naruto blinked out of sight and with a whoosh of the wind the goblin who had been speaking disappeared before the other 2 could react. They reappeared several meters behind them with Naruto holding him up with one hand by his neck while the other was still in his pocket. He looked straight at the goblins eyes as it shook in fear.

 **"Do I smell like a human to you?"**

The other 2 stumbled back frightened as they recalled what the girl said.

"W-Wait Juubi-sama? I thought that was just a myth!?"

Naruto let out an exasperated breath from annoyance. "Tsukimi you might want to close your eyes."

He dropped his hold on the goblin before vanishing and appearing right next to the girl where the other 2 goblins were in a burst of speed. Before the 2 could react he let out a concentrated pulse of his aura and holy magic. It burned the two goblins to charcoal, they hardly had a chance to scream out before they died. The girl was miraculously unscathed before Naruto pivoted on his feet and vanished again faster than the girl could track. The first goblin by the time it touched down to the ground was already missing it's head as Naruto reappeared a few feet behind it with its skull in his hand.

"I would do my whole introduction thing but I'm kind of tired of this right now." He crushed his grip as the head was turned to mist before going back to the girl casually. It should be noted that the girl while a bit flushed was otherwise unperturbed by the graphic scene before her.

"Didn't you're leader tell you not to roam these parts alone? This is like the third time..."

"G-Gomenasai Juubi-sama we detected these intruders and just wanted to be helpful by getting surveillance on them but then they noticed us... The others got away but I was too slow." The girl looked embarrassed at her mistakes.

"I told you guys to stay away from the dangers for now. My powers sudden growth is just luring in other supernatural beings. Until my mark becomes widely known you will have to be careful about going out at night. You were lucky I actively watch my territory as much as I can... Well whatever give me your update." The girl was startled when Naruto scooped her up to carry her back to her home.

"U-Um well other than the 89 followers you met personally we have managed to gain around 50 more. They are all anxious to meet you. Oh and _she_ wanted to know when she could get the samples of your blood to test on."

"Already ahead of you. I have around 8 gallons of my blood in one big vial so your group can get it to her when I drop you off."

"What?! But that's too much! How are you not dead?!" his eyes shifted down to the girl silently telling her to shut up as she muted herself at the look.

"I'm not human Tsukimi. I'm a demon and your god. Remember this.

"H-Hai! Gomen!" He shifted his eyes from her to back to the street in front of him.

"Anyway Miso-chan will be teaching you guys in magic. I will see who else I can get to instruct you guys. I want you all to be my eyes and ears of this region starting with Kuoh." And then one day they will be his network for all of Japan and onward. He already had Najenda and her headquarters in America and Yasaka in Kyoto but he needed his own organization that answered to him first. He would be their guard, they would spread his name, and would be managed by his peerage when he was away.

Wasn't hard to get so many humans under his control. Especially when so many just wanted somewhere to belong. Most of the people in his following were mostly gamers and anime addicts. It made sense though that they would be easy to catch the interest of when you think about how appealing and anime like his powers are. Plus they often have great ideas and interesting conversations. There were those who were athletic too which was good. Most of the populace of his "fanbase" were close in age to him and so would be a part of the future work society so that would benefit him in the human world.

Those with unique abilities, sacred gears, or magic heritage he would have use of for later...

* * *

"You're late Naruto-kun." Rias had her arms crossed as all of them turned to Naruto when he entered the hall of the academy. She wasn't mad just more so curious as to where he had been.

"Eh just taking care of some business. So what exactly are we all here for?"

Rias eyed him for a few more seconds suspiciously but couldn't get a read off him as he looked at her bored. Either he had a great poker face or he had nothing to hide... or he just didn't care.

"Well earlier today my brother insisted that it was time for me to unseal my first bishop?"

"Why am I just now hearing about you having another bishop?"

"Sorry I didn't think it was such a pressing thing to know."

"I guess it's not. Anyway why were they sealed in the first place?"

"Uncontrollable power, extremely dangerous power, rough past, intense social anxiety led to an increased instability to their powers. But that's where you come in Naruto-kun. I want you to help me with my trouble bishop." Naruto grinned at her as the door to the bishop was unsealed.

"You had me at uncontrollable."

"Good then I'm counting on you!"

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

 **"Hahahahah you're so small and frail!"**

Naruto's face was full on sadistic as his fangs gleamed in the low light and almost outright evil as he devoured the bishop with his eyes. The bishop was a young girl of around Koneko's age and stature with blonde hair in a short pony tail and neck length bangs that framed the sides of her pretty face. She was androgynous enough that she could have been a trap but Naruto's nose never fails.

She also had pointed ears and was a vampire or rather a halfblood but what Naruto found most enticing about her was her big bright pink eyes that showed her emotions so brightly. And right now the girl looked like she was about to cry from fear. Naruto was holding her up off the ground by his hand on her head and the look he was giving her scared her so much she couldn't even use her gear to escape.

 **"You're fear is delicious! Cry for me!"**

"Noo please don't eat me!"

Kiba and Akeno just watched the scene entertained while Asia and Issei weren't sure what to do.

"Ara ara."

Xenovia just watched him confused as Rias facepalmed from exasperation.

"What have I done..."

* * *

 **AN: Tada stuff is developing. I'm trying to get to the action as fast as I can. Naruto is a god afterall he needs people who follow him. Depending on how I feel the next chapter may go into the faction meeting unless I get creative again like I did in this chapter.**

 **I've watched most of Garden of Sinners and I have to say I haven't enjoyed watching an ova series this much since I watched Hellsing Ultimate. Actually I like it more than Hellsing by far because for one the MC is a girl who has a better personality than just insanity all the time. Sure she has a fetish for murder but when she isn't excite she's like a tomboy in a cute way and is funny to watch.**

 **Anyway I'm a bit behind on my work but I will still try to have my chapters out as fast as I have been.**

 **Check my deviant as I did a newer sketch of what Miso looks like in this story. I'm going to keep drawing the characters in this story until I feel I've gotten them down good enough.**

 **Anyway give me reviews cuz I'm out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Lucky Bastard

**Here you guys go! I wanted to get this out a day and a half ago but I had work to do and randomly I decided to do a lemon in this. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Lucky Bastard**

 _"Ahhhhhhhh!"_

 _ **"Hahahahah you're so small and frail!"**_

 _Naruto's face was full on sadistic as his fangs gleamed in the low light and almost outright evil as he devoured the bishop with his eyes. The bishop was a young girl of around Koneko's age and stature with blonde hair in a short pony tail and neck length bangs that framed the sides of her pretty face. She was androgynous enough that she could have been a trap but Naruto's nose never fails._

 _She also had pointed ears and was a vampire or rather a halfblood but what Naruto found most enticing about her was her big bright pink eyes that showed her emotions so brightly. And right now the girl looked like she was about to cry from fear. Naruto was holding her up off the ground by his hand on her head and the look he was giving her scared her so much she couldn't even use her gear to escape._

 _ **"You're fear is delicious! Cry for me!"**_

 _"Noo please don't eat me!"_

 _Kiba and Akeno just watched the scene entertained while Asia and Issei weren't sure what to do._

 _"Ara ara."_

 _Xenovia just watched him confused as Rias facepalmed from exasperation._

 _"What have I done..."_

* * *

"Please! Let me go!"

Naruto shrugged as he casually held the girl off the ground.

"Eh I don't really feel a need to do so right now. Maybe I should just go on and eat you out of boredom?" His eyes widened as he put on his armorer face frightening the girl even further. Her body reacted instinctively to the danger. Her eyes turned red with glowing pupils and everyone shivered as they felt like a weird presence just went through them. The new peerage members eyes widened as Naruto and the girl suddenly disappeared and reappeared a few feet away from where they were. The blinked to a different location two more times before the girl found herself held up against the wall by the same hand.

Naruto grinned evilly as he leaned into the girl. "Your power isn't going to work as long as I'm in contact with you.~" He dropped his intimidating presence as his gaze softened on the girl. He looked straight into her eyes as his own narrowed, the spirals in his glowing lightly.

"I see... You've had a rough life haven't you Selene Vladi? You have my sympathy I'm not going to hurt you. **Calm yourself."** The spiral design shot from his eye into her own for a second before he let go of her. She stumbled as she landed on her feet. The girl held onto his shirt as he pat the girl. He smiled before looking back at Rias who looked lost. The girl just peeked her head out around Naruto to look at the others shyly.

"Don't worry Rias-chan I'll help out Sel-chan here.

"Oh. Well good?"

* * *

She didn't want to get jealous as much anymore but what she was seeing now really didn't help things.

They all had gone back to the clubroom to discuss the matter of her bishop but that wasn't the problem. No the problem was that her Bishop Selene was being a bit to clingy with Naruto. He was sitting on the sofa as he usually did with his arms back casually. The dhamphir was clinging to his shirt while sitting on his lap it brought her face really close to his neck and collar bone. It was probably because Naruto was clearly like a security blanket for the girl but that didn't stop the innocent action from looking somewhat intimate. Rias wasn't sure if he should question him on it because he just looked like nothing was happening, like the dhamphirs fangs weren't bared an inch away from his skin.

Koneko stood up and walked right next to the two as she looked at the two.

"Selli-chan. Move." Selene shivered for a moment as Koneko's eyes looked feline for a moment as they leered at her. She moved over to just on one of his legs while Koneko sat down on the other.

Rias gained a dark presence around her while Akeno just held her hand to her mouth amused at the scene. "Oh my."

That damn pokerface of his was making the scene worse too.

"Naruto... this is where a human girl would call the cops."

"Hey I did nothing wrong." Koneko grabbed his hand to put it onto of her head forcing him to pet him as she nuzzled it.

"Please master."

Naruto's pokerface dropped for just a split second which Rias caught.

'Master?!' "Naruto..."

"To be fair they aren't children they are just petite teenagers remember. Not every girl can be as squishy as you."

"Why does it feel like somehow that was an insult?"

"I dunno. Akeno is squishier than you anyway..." Knowing someone is squishy is kind of a hands on thing.

"Is there something you're trying to tell me? Naruto-kun?" She stared hard at him challenging him to say the wrong thing until his eyes glanced to the side looking away from her trying to be oblivious. He was saved by Issei who couldn't contain himself anymore at the scene.

"You get all the girls, tamed the vampire chick with just a glance, and made Koneko your slave! Teach me your ways wise one-!" He froze up when a par of eyes shot heavy presence at him. Naruto didn't even look at him this time, it was Koneko who just turned her head at him as her eyes slitted. He stumbled and fell back on his butt as Asia helped him up.

Naruto glanced down at the Nekosho and grinned. 'She's taking after me fast.'

"Well Ri-chan I am a master manipulator because of my aura but they aren't brainwashed if that's what you think."

"What do you mean 'because of your aura'?"

"It's called Dream Weaver for a reason Rias. I can manipulate much more than a physical body with it. I can also manipulate dreams or rather a person's mind. But with Koneko its more like Alpha mentality for which she imprinted on me which she thought I didn't notice." Koneko's head went down as she tried to hide her dark blush while Naruto kept talking.

"While with Selene here. Through combination of my eyes and aura I was able to see information on her. But also Vampires are creatures of the night and creatures of the night fall under the Juubi's jurisdiction so it's not too surprising that she would instinctively become attached to me and that I would be able to understand her easily."

"But I thought it was just Youkai, Demons, and Devils specifically that were under the Juubi's wing?"

"Nah Juubi was at his worse at night and would create all kinds of creatures. Vampires, Werewolves, Ghouls, etc. If you think about it all three of those races each has a trait or two that I also have. And Wolf Warbeast runs the divide between night and day."

"Well that's fine but just remember Naruto-kun, those two are _my_ servants not yours."

Naruto didn't say anything but just kept a smirk. Seeing he heard her she continued with the meeting.

"Anyway Selene here has an enormous dangerous power that is even on the level that it could become a Longinus. But because she couldn't control it my brother thought it would be better to seal her away for the time being until I was strong enough to handle her which is now."

Naruto's eyes shifted down to the vampire on his lap in interest. 'Hmm so that's why her power level is much higher than the others here. I would say that her gear is more dangerous than Issei's as well. That explains why she can't control her power and only really uses it out of reflex from fear.'

"With that in mind along with the fact that Selene apparently has an... affinity towards you, you are clearly the best choice here to oversee her training Naruto-kun."

"Cool well I will train Gasper up to new heights!"

Rias blinked and tilted her head at her boyfriend in confusion. "Who is Gasper?"

"Huh- I... I'm actually not sure where that came from. Selene is who I meant. I will make Selene better than ever!" He rubbed his head awkwardly. Rias smiled at him as she clapped her hands.

"Great! Thank you Naruto-kun. Well I have a meeting with my brother to prepare for the leader summit. Akeno I want you with me and Kiba since you recently achieved a balance breaker with your training I think you should come as well."

"Already well have fun guys." He waited till the three were out the door before he called out to Kiba. "Oh and Kiba." The boy looked back with a raised eyebrow wondering what Naruto could want.

"Hai senpai?"

"I'm going to have Tama train you." The others flinched at that and looked at Kiba in sympathy as the boy paled up. The look on Naruto's face said that neither Tama nor Kiba were going to have a choice in the matter.

* * *

 ***Crack***

Koneko had her hand extended at a wooden post, her fist only a foot away from it. She looked at it and withdrew it as it shook and trembled sporadically.

The muscles and bones in her hand and arm spazzed occasionally from what she just did. The post in front of her had a spiderweb crack branching out on it from the center from where Koneko hit it. The thing that left her bewildered was the fact that she never actually made physical contact with the beam.

Naruto clapped as he watched from the sidelines.

"Good Neko-chan. You are progressing quickly. You've gotten a little stronger but you are already making some groundwork in the Juggernaut Stance. Granted you aren't even at the level I used it when I first showed you guys but you can still cause internal damage. But as a reward for your progress I've made you a cake."

The small girl's eyes shown with light as she looked over at Naruto.

"Thank you master"

"Ahhhhhh!" They looked off to the side at the sound of the scream to see Xenovia chasing Selene with her Durandal. The Dhamphir was scared out of her mind as the holy sword user pursued her.

"Well she seems to be having fun." Naruto disappeared from view and Selene suddenly found herself unable to move as there was a hand on her head again. Xenovia's eyes widened as Naruto suddenly appeared between them causing her to stumble into her step unable to stop herself in time. Naruto's other hand shot out to go around her wrist making her drop the sword before it could hit him before snaking his arm around her waist all in one smooth motion.

"Whoa slow down you two." The dhamphir girl quaked in fear at the contact before noticing it was Naruto and calmed down somewhat. "Selli-chan you need to work on getting your strength up. You were a recluse all this time so no doubt your stamina suffered from it if it ever was that high to begin with. This training is to help you with that so you could better use your sacred gear. If you are too weak such a powerful gear could consume you until there is nothing left." Naruto moved his head from the girls head and sighed as she dropped to the ground and looked about to cry.

"Y-You should just let me die. I-I'm not t-that strong anyway! I-I'll just hold you all b-back..." Naruto just looked at her bored before looking over at his pupil.

"Koneko."

"Hai master. Selli-chan here these will help you get stronger." Koneko walked up to Selene with a handful of garlic. It should be noted that her other arm hung limply likely from the fatigue of the training. As if suddenly gaining new strength Selene jumped off the ground and ran away at full speed with Koneko chasing her. The Nekosho may have had a blank expression but it was easy to tell she was enjoying this. With the sadism of it Naruto wasn't sure if she picked that up from him or if she already was like that.

"Please no! That really will kill me!"

They watched the two run off amused. Selene seemed to be a bit on the fast side naturally but with the training her put his apprentice through in the past week she would at least be able move a bit faster than the Dhamphir and had more stamina so Naruto knew she was differently "playing with her food" like a cat would when it came to Selene.

Naruto then turned his attention to Xenovia who hadn't ssaid a word since he grabbed onto her.

"And then there is you. You've got decent speed and agility despite you being a heavier hitter type than Kiba but you aren't very evasive. What if I hadn't stopped you when you appeared? You could have hit me dead on with that sword and then I wouldn't have been in the best mood." She blinked before bowing her head which just made her hit the side of his chest.

"Gomenasai."

"Anyway Xenovia I want you to work on your techniques. I want to see you do more with that holy sword than just swing it's weight around. Show me your talent."

* * *

"I have to say you all worked pretty well today." Naruto stood up in the clubroom with everyone's attention on him. Akeno and Rias were still off somewhere doing whatever work it was they had. The others present were fine except for Koneko who had some bandages on her arms and ice and Kiba who just got back from training with Tama and was covered in cuts, his hair was a mess, and he had a dart look in his eyes like he was about to be stabbed at any moment. 'Hmm he's not bleeding? I'm surprised Tama-chan went easy on him.' He looked over at Selene and nervously smiled with a sweatdrop when he saw her sitting in a box over in the corner looking at them like it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Selli you have to get over your anxiety. I get why you're like this but as long as I'm here you don't have to worry about that anymore."

"I'm sorry but it's just too scary for me."

"Well if you could control your powers better I bet that would increase your confidence in yourself too."

She looked down not wanting to disappoint him with her weakness. "I-I know it's just really hard for me."

"Well there is a way to make it easier. You always could drink blood. You are part vampire afterall."

"N-No I can't do that! That stuff just looks nasty to me." Naruto just continued his blank smile at Selene through his left eye started twitching. Issei's face scrunched up as he voiced the question everyone was thinking.

"You're a vampire but you hate blood? How does that work?"

"It just looks disgusting to me I feel like throwing up!"

"You're like the worse vampire ever," was the retort that came from one monotone Koneko.

"Waa why do you have to be so mean to me!?" Selene cried again as Naruto just chuckled at the scene. When you are that emotionally vulnerable certain people just can't help but mess with you.

Naruto walked over to Selene's corner as he put his finger in his mouth. He ran it along his canines before biting down hard drawing blood as he bent down in front of the Dhamphir.

"Well then how about my blood then?" He held his finger out towards her as blood ran along it. Her eyes were locked on onto the small trail of crimson liquid that seemed to collect at the end of his finger and look darker and richer than normal blood. Her eyes slitted in a vampire like way along with her fangs jutting out as she felt lightheaded from the scent that overloaded her senses. It was like some kind of drug as just the smell intoxicated her and made her eyes water and her head dizzy as she started to breath harder.

 **"You know Issei's blood would be a good choice too since it has dragon essence so I figured mine would be even much more effective for several specific reasons. I wonder what would happen if a vampire drinks the blood of a master that is the rebirth of a being that created her species?"**

It was like she was about to sell her soul to a demon and the irony was not lost on her. She didn't want to but she started to lose control as her vampiric urges compelled her to lap at the blood of her finger. She stuck her tongue out and right when it was an inch away Naruto retracted his hand making her fall forward a bit losing balance.

"My blood is addictive to many supernatural beings so I could only imagine the effect it would have on you and other life draining creatures..." 'Not to self keep Selene away from Tayuya as long as possible.' On the ancestry scale Selene would be the closest related to Tayuya. Vampires and Succubus aren't that far apart actually and both have been known to imitate the other. So even though they were both half bloods Tayuya might be an odd sister figure for the small girl.

"But I think it might be best to wait a bit before we try and see what happens." As the dhamphir whimpered Naruto noticed Koneko eyeing his bloody finger. He put his finger in his mouth sucking off the blood as it healed. 'The scent must get to her to an extent too...'

Naruto stroked his chin as he thought of another issue.

"Still through your disposition could be pretty hazardous in a battle. Maybe we could-."

"Ano, I think I know what we could do Naruto-senpai." He blinked at the voice and looked over to notice Asia talking to him. Most of the time he didn't even hear her speak, or he just mentally blocked it out as unimportant. Hm, weird...

"Oh really? Well all ideas are welcomed."

Asia turned to Xenovia and smiled. "Xenovia-chan could you?"

The girl nodded before approaching Selene making her scared as she tried to run before in a flash she was stopped as a bag was quickly dropped on her head. "I just thought about how on the phone it's easier to talk to people because they can't see me. So I figured if a bag is on your head they can't see your face making things easier?"

Naruto just looked blankly at the scene. "Well that's both the stupidest and smartest idea I've heard in a while. Smart because it's not far off from what I was thinking. Stupid because... you couldn't think of anything other than a bag?" The girls blushed as they looked away from him embarrassed. "Still though good job. Selli-chan how do you feel."

The girl with the bag on her head had her hands out as she walked around awkwardly. "I don't know but I feel calmer! Do I look cool now?" Red eyes glowed through the eye holes in the bag giving everyone an ominous feel as Naruto's eye twitched again.

"Hold on let me try something." He got up and ripped the bag off her face making her scared at the sudden scene change as she tried to run back to her box.

"Ahh!"

"Shut up and stay still." Naruto grabbed her head with one hand before his other flamed with black aura and he started to move it around Selene's head as black bandages formed.

When he was done he stepped back as the girls head had been completely bandaged except for her eye and hair. "There I think this looks better." Selene looked across at the mirror in awe.

"Oh wow I look even cooler now! Kind of like a ninja!"

"Yep less awkward to move in too. I was already making an outfit for Tama and Koneko. Because you are the same size as Koneko it won't be hard to make you one as well. I will get my sister Shio to help in the design as well."

"Sister?"

"Yes I have two Shio and Miso. They are twins." Xenovia looked confused at why that twin was suggested.

"Wait why would you get help from Shio and not Miso? From what I've seen Shio seemed a bit more tomboyish and less interested in fashion than Miso was."

"Well you would be right about that but Shio is also a bit more mature in her thinking and actually worked as an assassin or ninja at one point but that's a story for another time. She knows how to dress for stealth and while they both know how to dress like kunoichi, Shio-chan is better at working with a darker theme than Miso-chan which is what I'm working with. Besides Shio could teach her a few tricks. Anyway I think the bandages will be good for now.

Selene looked away from the mirror and could tell she was smiling but it just looked really dark and evil with her red eye'd gaze and observing with that smile.

"That's actually kind hot in a murder kind of way."

* * *

 **\- Couple Days -**

"Why am I here Akeno?"

"Sorry for making you go through the trouble of coming out here Naruto-kun. I wanted to show you something."

They were standing on a walkway in an elevated area along the more outskirt parts of the town. They were in front of a hill with steps going up it that looked to go up to meet some kind of shrine. Naruto followed the girl as they went up the steps noticing she was wearing her Miko outfit and was staring at her ass as she walked up the steps _almost_ the entire time.

'The priestess look really suits her. Haven't seen a girl wear that kind of outfit since Yasaka and Kunou-chan. Though Shio and Miso have variations of the look... Well I haven't seen anyone who isn't a Kitsune wear it.'

As they got to the top of the hill Naruto whistled as he got a good look at the compound. The shrine wasn't too big but wasn't too small either and was in good condition.

"Nice quiet spot up here. Good for just some peace and quiet and some privacy. So why exactly are we up here?" He looked over at Akeno wondering what her intentions were. Halfbreed or not a shrine isn't really a place a devil would want to go. Now he on the other hand had no problem with the environment.

 **"So this is the one known as the new Juubi?"**

Naruto's eyes widened exponentially as he suddenly went alert as he felt an overwhelming magical power above them. There was a golden light in the sky before it died down revealing a man. He had long blonde hair with a gentle smiling face and 12 golden wings. That with the halo above his hand it didn't take Naruto much to figure out who this was.

"Shit..."

"Hello Naruto-kun. I am Michael, leader of the angels."

* * *

"So you are the new Juubi? I must say you've started to become pretty popular."

Now inside of the shrine in a room Akeno sat formally on the floor with a smile though also having a sweatdrop. Michael, the highest ranking angel was standing to her right with a constant smile while Naruto stood at the opposite side of her with his arms crossed as he looked over at the angel hard. He continued to stare for several minutes before Michael's smile turned slightly nervous as he tilted his head at Naruto.

"Um did I do something wrong?"

Naruto dropped his head confusing them before the air around him got ominous and his spiky locks of hair flowed lightly as if a breeze went by. He opened his eyes up slowly revealing violet eyes with glowing white slitted pupils over the usual spirals.

 ** _"It'S bEeN qUiTe A lOnG tImE hAsN't MiChAeL."_** Both Akeno's and Michael's eyes dilated at the voice. That thick supernatural voice of eerie undertones. Just listening to it for too long you felt like you were being cursed. Akeno only remembered hearing Naruto sound like that once and that was at one instance during the fight with Kokabiel. The voice of the original Juubi.

"Juubi-san? But I'm confused. Were you reincarnated, reborn, or rebirth?"

 ** _"*Cough* A Rebirth. But old memories resurface every now and then for this kid so I take over every now and then. It's kind of like a personality switch actually."_** He looked the seraph over and stroked his chin as he chuckled. The upper half of his face and eyes had a perpetual shadow cast over it by his hair.

 **" _Oh this nostalgia. I remember when you were just an androgynous little boy! I used to dress you up in dresses like a little girl and then tie you up and hang you by a rope from a stick as I carried you around like a pinata! You cried so much poor Yahweh-kun I gave him many a headache back then. Akashi-kun always found it amusing though."_**

Michael shaked uncontrollably. as he looked down at the floor in shock. His face taking a rare occasion of dropping its smile and looking downright frightened. "I-I-I thought those memories were just in my head."

 ** _"Aw grow a pair already and stop acting like a little mouse Mickey. Now then why are you here?"_**

Michael shook his head as he regained control of himself and calmed down, his smile returning.

"Oh right I lost myself for a minute there please forgive me. I came to give you all this." He held his hand out and light started to collect before it started to form into a sword which the Juubi noticed as he suddenly skidded back gaining distance and growled deeply at Michael. Akeno didn't know what the problem was but she notice the growl wasn't like the ones she heard from him every now and then. It had a deeper quality coming from the chest like something else...

 ** _"Michael if this is a joke let me applaud you."_**

Michael blinked before realizing the issue and waved his hands defensively. "Ah sorry! I didn't mean any offense. I suppose I should have said why I was bring out Ascalon. No this was intended to be a gift towards your little group I believe that young Gremory heir had that boy with the dragon gear in her peerage? I thought this might be a nice combination to go with that to give to her.

The Juubi relaxed as he stood straight again and walked forward though he kept eyeing the sword.

 _ **"I know you can't lie about things like this so I will trust you but why would the leader of angels give a devil such a powerful weapon? That seems incredibly idiotic."**_

"Well I heard of the boy's reputation as the weakest red dragon host in history and hoped that this sword may give him the help he needs."

 _ **"That's not even a good reason!"**_

"Well... I suppose you could also look at this as one of many peace offerings to help promote peace throughout the factions."

 _ **"...Now that makes more sense but still there could have been other things you could have done. But very well then I will give the sword to the boy."**_ His tail shot out and wrapped around the hilt of the sword grabbing it out of the air.

"Well I'm in a rush and unfortunately out of time so I will be on my way."

 _ **"I suppose it's time I switched over again as well. Just know this though before you leave. This boy being the new Juubi, he has much more potential than I ever did at his age and because of that he will reach my level very fast and then go far beyond it. So watch out for him, I didn't get to fight you kids but I'm sure Naruto will be setting his sights on all of you high level targets at some point."**_

Michael looked like the weight of the words weighed tremendously on him as for the original Juubi to speak of someone's potential so seriously spoke a great deal of their latent talent. 'Things will certainly be interesting to watch from here own.'

The 12 winged seraph smiled to himself before walking off until a magic circle teleported him elsewhere. Naruto's eyes stopped glowing as the went back to normal and he blinked as he looked at the sword his tail was holding.

"Dragonslayer eh?" He sighed as he dropped the sword from his tail and flinched when it stabbed into the floor halfway. He stepped a few feet away from it wary until Akeno giggled at him.

"I didn't think you would be so high-strung around a weapon. You are an Armorer aren't you? I am but the reason for me reacting like this is complicated. Now then..."

He got ready to leave before Akeno got up and grabbed his hand. "Wait, we don't have many chances to just be alone like this. No need to rush back home do you."

Naruto sniffed the air before he glanced back at her picking up on the sneaky look in her eyes and smirked. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her waist. Akeno smiled at the slyly at his action enjoying the closeness between them.

"Well aren't you a bad girl? You are using my meeting with an angel as an opportunity to get me all to yourself."

"Ara ara I've been caught. I guess you'll have to _punish_ me for my actions won't you Naruto-kun." His eyebrows rose at her husky tone as his grin widened.

"Oh ho?! I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into my little priestess."

"How about you show me more of what I've gotten myself into then?" She closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side as Naruto leaned down and dragged his tongue along the crook of her neck, always loving the feeling and taste of his girls on his tongue. He started to push her miko robe of her shoulders as he slowly worked his way down.

"Any specific requests?" She backed off of him and started to walk towards the hall. She had a sway in her steps as she looked back and winked at him.

"Well there is a bathhouse here and I've been such a dirty girl."

Naruto watched her walk off staring at her ass again before he chuckled to himself.

"A life of desire is a sinful one." He walked a little faster chasing after her.

* * *

The sound of running water was all that set the mood. Steam filled the bathroom bring the focus to the two individuals in it. Naruto was sitting on a bench against a wall naked as Akeno sat in his lap with her back to him.

She bit her finger as she moaned constantly. Naruto was fondling her left breast lathering up the oil soap that had been poured on their bodies constantly teasing her hardened nipples. His other hand went down her front to her pussy and rub her puffy folds as she shivered. Naruto just had a sharklike grin behind her as his ego was inflated with how much she moaned and twitched at his ministrations.

"Ah! You're so good." He sped up the speed at which he fingered as he used two fingers while his palm rubbed her clit without mercy. The action yielded positive results as she started panting and arching her back into him from the stimulation. He tried to keep his erection down but that was world harder for him to do when he wasn't wearing clothes. His angry member started to awaken and stand at attention between her legs ready for action. He groaned in impatience before he brought his arm around her stomach holding her to him keeping her from moving.

"You girls don't have the hunger to match your greed..." She looked back at him confused as she kept panting.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto kept his fingers still in her moist folds until a tremor went through his shoulder and down his arm to his his hand and then...

"Hii~!" Akeno's teeth clenched as the explosion of ecstasy came completely without warning. It was like a wave of vibrations just went off in her core at once. She was already near her edge that just made her lose it all together as she came and her juices sprayed everywhere. 'Heh the sound training with Tayuya is paying off. I bet she didn't think to use it like this.'

She drooled as her eyes rolled back from the instant heavy orgasm. It took her a minute to regain some of her bearings as she looked back at Naruto.

"Th-That hurt..."

"Looks like it did more than just hurt, you masochist." He held up his hand showing it glisten with her orgasmic burst. "See for yourself."

He stuck two fingers into her mouth making her taste herself as she whimpered. He swirled his fingers in her mouth making sure she got a good taste before removing his fingers leaving a trail of saliva. He quickly grabbed her chin turning it to him before kissing her and thrusting her tongue into her mouth getting the combining flavors of both her mouths at once. He french kissed her hard swirling his tongue around dominating her own as he eyes hazed over. After several minutes he let her breath from the wet kiss grinning all the while.

"That was a great snack but now I'm more than ready for the main course."

She was so turned on right now as she nodded knowing what he wanted. Her body felt like it was on fire and yet wanted something even hotter inside of her. She shakily got up and stood over him angling herself over his erect member. She looked accident as she ran her eyes over the large piece of meat below her. She was still surprised she had been able to take something that big in front of her.

"Well then Naruto-kun please help yourself. I want you to thoroughly clean out this dirty girls insides with that giant pipe cleaner of yours."

Naruto gained an evil gleam in his eye before he suddenly stood up impaling her instantly. Her eyes rolled back and her tongue lolled out as she came instantly tightening on him. She insinctively wrapped her arms around his neck as he cupped his hands under her thighs to support her before she blearily managed to focus her eyes on him.

"T-That was t-to r-rough."

He never lost his grin as he looked at the daze naked beauty in front of him. "Well this is _punishment_ after all remember Akeno-chan. And by the feeling of your juices dripping down my leg I'd say you are enjoying your punishment more than you should."

He moved his hands to cup her nice ass before push he down further making her squeak as he mashed against her womb. "Looks like I'm going to have to be tough on you. So please, stay in one piece for me."

He started to thrust his hips making her swing back and forth into his thick member as he timed his thrusts with each time she came back to him. Her mouth was open in an O as she had no choice but to hold onto him. Her mind was lost as over a foot of manhood kept stabbing into her pussy. She was thoroughly being ruined as it was like her body was being beaten and molded on the inside into a shape best suited for his dick and his alone.

"Ahh! So...much!"

Naruto continued the relentless thrusting into her as she felt like she was repeatedly getting split apart in the most pleasurable way. He continued to do it for 10 minutes as she had no choice but to take it until he became alert when he senses suddenly went off.

He slowed his thrusting into the barely coherent Akeno as he took one hand off her ass. She was brought back down to earth sightly when he leaned forward and spoke into her ear.

"Brance yourself Ake-chan.~"

His hand had been wet from the steam in the air, sweat, and excess juices as he held two fingers up before the crackled with lightning. He didn't go slow at all as he shoved those two fingers straight into her anus at the same time he did one final deep thrust into her womb.

"Kyaa!" Her eyes widened as the shock coursed through her body while he emptied his seed out inside of her giving her the biggest orgasm yet. She almost blacked out from the overwhelming pleasure she was feeling only holding on from shear will if anything. Naruto fell back down onto the bench before slowly removing her sore pussy off of his monument like dick after a minute and place her to his side wrapping an arm around her.

She couldn't feel her ass at the moment and she knew she couldn't walk as she leaned against him catching her breath with a tired expression.

It was at that moment the door to the bathroom slid open revealing a very unhappy Rias. Akeno looked at the open door out of the corner of her eye and gave a small smile worn out smile. "Oops..."

"What is going on in here?" Rias had a downright cold look as she crossed her arms looking at the two. Her eyes shifted down to his just used dick one or two times before looking back at them but she kept her expression nonetheless. Naruto just looked at her blankly not moving at all.

"Well Rias... I think that's pretty obvious." His mouth twitched along with his eyes widening slightly when dark red aura started to outline her form wafting off her body. 'Hmm is that how my aura looks like to others but red? That's pretty sexy actually.' It was clear he didn't register the threat in front of him at all.

"You... Aren't going to defend yourself at all?"

"I just wanted to get to know Akeno in the way I always wanted for the second time. But she's been a bad girl lately so I thought I should punish her too." Her aura rose as the roam around her darkened.

"I can't believe you- wait a second time! You've already done her!? I'm going to-!" Naruto took a second to look at Rias again this time. 'Wow she's actually getting mad?'

Naruto's eyes narrowed at her the dark outline under his eyes making him look more intimidating.

 **"Rias."**

She flinched out of her anger, her destructive aura disappearing at his hard tone. "H-Hai?!" Akeno watched in interest as Naruto's mouth twitched again at how fast Rias switched.

He held up a finger at her as his eyes pierced her being.

 **"One. Cut the act."**

He pointed his finger at Rias like a gun as he finally let his grin show. **"And two, you're way too far inside my range to think you can get over me."**

 ***Bang***

"Kyaa!" Rias's eyes widened as she screamed in surprise as her clothes were suddenly blown off by some invisible force and she tried to cover herself out of said surprise. She blushed in weak anger at Naruto as she sat on the floor while trying to cover herself. Getting striped that way, she never felt more violated just being naked.

"Ah Issei would die to have this technique, a ranged version of his Dress Break. Now then Rias don't think you can hide it from me. You always were a little jealous but you've gotten a lot more jealous lately for reason? Is it because you're horny?" Her blush deepened as she looked down at the floor. His grin started to widen as he had her pinged.

"Were you trying to keep up a certain appearance in front of your peerage? Or was it that because you have nothing over all the other girl's I've been with that you wanted to exert control over the ones in your peerage at least when it came to me? Well sorry to tell you this but I'm not going to let any of this happen Ri-chan.~"

"You can be their king but you can't keep them from having sex with me. If they want to its going to happen eventually anyway and when it does I don't want to see you getting angry for a reason like this again."

She looked down now out of embarrassment as he actually scolded her, and about something so perverse too. **Now then."** She saw the evil look in Naruto's eyes as his grin widened and her instincts told her to run but she only managed to stand up before Naruto order her.

 **"Come"** He motioned with his finger and Rias's eyes widened as she felt her body move on its own towards him before stumbling.

*Smack!* Her eyes were shocked at the feeling as she had been hit on her cheek. Her eyes refocused on what was in front of her before she gained a heavy blush when she realized where she was. She was down between his legs and resting against her cheek and the side of her face was Naruto's half erect cock. It was still coated with his cum and Akeno's juices as it smeared her.

"D-...Did you just slap me... with your dick?!"

She tried to push herself off him to get the messy thing off her but then Naruto put a hand on her head forcing her to stay there. She had tears in her eyes and glared at him yet continued to blush as he rubbed her face against his dick.

 **"Yesss~. Now show your queen how it's done and do a good job cleaning this for me."**

"I-I can't"

She tried again to push back and Naruto's eyes slit on her. **"Heh is the Gremory princess afraid to do something so vulgar in front of someone? Hah... DO IT."**

She looked up at him weakly as she whimpered before she did what she was told and stuck out her tongue running tongue along his thick member. She never felt so low as she tasted both her queen and _her_ king's juices on that massive rod of meat and kept going. Naruto grinned sadistically as he used his hand to help guid her head on his dick. The submissive look on her face was turning him on so much. It was like the little lost sheep and little red riding hood rolled into one trying to please the big bad wolf that was him.

Rias had tears in her eyes out of embarassment as she glanced over at Akeno who watched her with a blush on her face.

"Ara ara buuchou I didn't know you were such a big masochist as well."

She looked away from Akeno to looking down at his dick as she held the large shaft between her hands and started to swirl her tongue around the head. As she coated it with her saliva it started to take on a shine from it. Naruto shivered as he enjoyed Rias's efforts at pleasing him. He wondered if she had noticed that she had started focusing less on cleaning him and more on just servicing him, full on indulging herself on his member as she ran her tongue over it tasting it.

 **"Taking too long Rias."** He held onto her hed and focused her mouth onto his dick and pushed further until she started to throat him. Tears ran down her eyes from having something so big in her throat as he eyes widened from the strain. She would have had more trouble getting him into her throat on her own but it was thanks to her devil physiology that her throat was able to expand to accommodate his girth when he forced himself in. She gagged on him as his musky scent invaded her senses and her eyes started to roll back.

 **"Ah yes that's perfect."** Not going easy on her he started to roughly pound her throat as she could only hold on. She couldn't breath as saliva and precum ran down her throat. He continued for several minutes before he decided it was time to end it. He gave one more thrust into her mouth until she was halfway on it before he came hard.

Large amounts of his cum when straight down her throat and straight into her stomach. After a few spurts he let go of her head and she went back a little to try and breath which made the head of his dick rest in her mouth still cumming. It quickly filled her mouth making her mouth bulge as some spilled out from her stretched lips on his dick before she fell back off his dick and cough as he still came geting some on her face, hair, and breasts.

Rias was in a world of her own as she didn't notice he was still cumming. She coughed because it had filled her throat before she could swallow. The taste of his seed as she swirled it around in her mouth made her mind fog over. The richness, the thickness, the flavor. Surely this was the finest of cum out there. She didn't even know why she thought of that.

She snapped out of her stupor when she notice Naruto stand in front of her. She tried to back up and crawl away as his cock stood rock hard at attention. Naruto grabbed her leg and pulled her back.

"W-Wait Naruto-kun please I learned my lesson!" Naruto opened her legs showing her folds were dripping with desire like a running faucet.

 **"Wow that turned you on so much? This is the state I've always wanted to see you in! Defiled and dazed as you lay submissive before me. I'll make you moan in endless ecstasy as your writher beneath me, your body made a mess from my action!** But I guess if you really don't want this then you can stay horny and I'll go back over to Akeno." Naruto calmed down a bit towards the end as he gained a more sedated expression.

"It's okay I'm good! I'm not ready to die yet." Naruto's eyebrow twitched at the comment Akeno shot out from behind him.

"If you're still coherent enough to talk back then I haven't done a good enough job have I?" He turned to go towards Akeno but stopped when Rias grabbed his hand. He looked back at her and rose an eyebrow. Rias had a cute blush on her face as she looked bashful to the side.

"I-If you can keep going I wouldn't mind if you wanted to use my body however you wish..."

Naruto's eyes where shadowed by his hair as his dick twitched and he went silent. She blinked at him confused and wonder if something was wrong.

"Naruto-kun?" She suddenly found he pinned as Naruto had a crazed look in his eyes and steam started to come off his body.

 **"GOD YOU'RE CUTE!"** Rias grew genuinely frightened when sparks crackled around him before a red halo slowly formed over his head.

"N-Naruto-kun calm down! Akeno help me!" Akeno just looked over at her and Naruto unsure of herself before she nervously gave Rias a thumbs up.

"Good luck buuchou I have faith in you." 'The longer he deals with Rias the more likely I will be able to recover.' She suddenly looked frigtened as well when Naruto glanced back at her with his crazed violet eye.

 **"Don't think I forgot about you Akeno. I'm not done with you yet either."** 'Shit.'

He looked back to Rias and grinned before he thrust into her soaked folds without warning.

"A-AHHHH!" Her back arched as she came instantly. Her mind went erratic as she came much faster than she should have. 'W-What...? What is he doing... It feels way more st-st-stimulating than before.'

He leaned down to her and grabbed her hair to make her look at him.

 **"You and your body were already mine I'm just making you remember that.~"**

* * *

2 hours later Naruto was walking back to his house. Every time he had sex he was holding back less and less in how thorough he was and how merciless. What he did to Rias fully dominating her was actually what his primal side wanted to do the first time all along but it would not have fit the setting. But he will have no problem doing it again in the future because through Rias's pride was hurt she loved every minute of it. Akeno was seriously contemplating on wether she should stop her teasing... or go to Raynare to get her sore womb healed. But both girls knew now that any girl who wanted Naruto to himself either had to have near endless sexual stamina like him... or was a fucking dumbass. So far the best girls in that department was Tayuya, who was a succubus so could quite a bit longer than them but the trade off to that was Naruto held back a lot less against her so it evened out. The twins being youkai, kitsune, and his siblings were a bit longer lasting than Rias or Akeno depending on the time of day and year. Tama was probably the best at lasting overall as she was very enduring and the closest to a female version type wise.

Speaking of which as Naruto got home he opened the door to be greeted by Tama laying in his bed under the covers naked. Seeing him arrive she sat up as her untied hair fell down her back and over her shoulders conveniently covering her large breasts as she looked at him with a sly look in her eyes.

"Do you think I can get some punishment too or are you already satisfied?" 'How did she even...?'

Naruto chuckled as he closed his eyes and dropped his head sighing. Her personality always was a little different when her hair wasn't in it's usual twintails. He liked it.

He slowly opened his eyes as a red halo crackled into existence above his head and he took off his shirt causing Tama's eyes to widen in approval.

 **"I'm satisfied but I'm also feeling very greedy and gluttonous right now!"** He was like a hungry wolf and there was a ravishing body right here in front of him just for him. He didn't notice that he was giving off slightly more aura passively than he should have.

* * *

 **\- 3 Days Later -**

It was the day of the summit and the leaders had all gathered at the school. In the large room that was usually used by the student council was the heads of each big faction. At one end sat Michael in his usual gold and red outfit and had Irina behind him as his guard who had her serious face on. Sirzechs and Serafall were at another end representing the Devils as they were both 2 of the 4 satans. Sirezechs wore a white ambassador suit and Serafall surprisingly wasn't in a magical girl outfit but rather a more mature looking green outfit that was more appropriate for the sitting. Azazel, leader of the Grigori was wearing a red leather trench coat with his chest exposed and had Vali standing at the wall behind him as his guard.

Finally at the other end was Yasaka, the Kyuubi woman herself and leader of the youkai faction. She didn't have a guard as she didn't really need one with her family here. Sona and her Queen entered the room followed shortly by Akeno, Rias, and Issei. Sona and Yasaka noticed how Akeno and Rias both looked extremely relaxed but didn't think too much on it... well Sona didn't.

A couple minutes later Shio and Miso entered to stand behind Yasaka. Yasaka gained a look of pleasant surprise as she looked at the two girls. 'They've gotten quite a bit stronger in the past 2 weeks sense I've seen them. I can feel it, especially Shio-chan."

Rias also looked at them in interest as she hadn't seen much of them in the past week supposedly doing training Naruto had 'created' for them. She did note that both girls had a completely professional demeanor which Miso at least had trouble keeping for extended periods of time. Both of them were wearing red and black robes with the miko pattern on them and she noticed their eyes were in permanent fine slits. Usually they were just ovals unless they got excited or angered. 'Hmm maybe they are on edge?' Now that she thought about it through the color was mostly different their eyes reminded her of their brother...

Speak of the demon himself the door opened as the guest of honor entered followed by Tama who was wearing a black reaper like robe hiding whatever she was wearing underneath. Naruto himself gained the eye of the ladies as he strolled in wearing a black suit tailored to his body with an black vest and orange dress shirt underneath and a violet tie complementing the orange but not too much that it was an eyesore.

He tightened his tied before running his hand through his hair spiking it up while one bang fell down in front of his eyes.

"That's right I know I look good."

As he approached the table Yasaka watched his every movement with a smile.

'You've grown well over the years. You're mother would be proud to see you now. You have definitely gotten some of her personality characteristics with your mixture of comedic disposition that masks a constant alertness. Hopeful you didn't get the negative aspects from her as well and feel the need to say something stupid just because you can...' It was at that moment she felt she might have jinxed something.

Naruto took his seat at the table between Yasaka and Azazel before kicking his feet up on the table with his hands behind his head and whistled. He looked around the roam seeing all who was in it before smirked.

"Damn I'm the weakest one at this table!"

 ***Smack***

Naruto was suddenly knocked into the wall cracking it after being swiped by Yasaka's tail hard who had a tick mark on her head out of irritation and embarrassment. Somehow she just knew that he did that solely to get a reaction out of her.

"Lets just go on and start this meeting before my headache comes full circle."

Naruto walked into the room and sat down in his seat before folding his hands at the table looking serious.

"Yes let's start this meeting."

The others at the table blinked including Yasaka as she looked at the wall and saw it cracked but no one was there. But yet Naruto just entered the room, but she just hit him into the wall, but...

"Huh?"

The twins kept up their look of professionalism but had small grins now and were mentally snickering.

This might be pretty interesting.

-END-

* * *

 **AN: There you go. A lot of different little things happened. Rias's jealous has widely been canceled out now. Shio has always been the third strongest of the group. A few other interesting things happened that will affect the story and you will see it later.**

 **I finished watching Garden of Sinners and I have to say it wrapped up greatly. I started watching Gundam Build Fighters and previously I hated mech animes... Now I'm starting to love them. Anyway it's late for me as its past 1am and I have to still do homework thats due in the morning that I held off to do this chapter. I also did hardly any of the work im behind on so I have 1 day to do a 3 page psychology paper... 3 pages of course is nothing for me as that's like 1500 words.**

 **Anyway I'm out. Remember to check out my Deviant Art. Send me any questions you have. And give me lots of reviews about the chapter and what you thought.**

 **Zrai out**


	9. Chapter 9: Summit Begins

**This story is now right at 600 followers. Hopefully this chapter will also push my reviews over 200... I hope. Anyway I hope you find this one as awesome as I did. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Summit Begins**

 **\- Previously -**

 _Naruto was suddenly knocked into the wall cracking it after being swiped by Yasaka's tail hard who had a tick mark on her head out of irritation and embarrassment. Somehow she just knew that he did that solely to get a reaction out of her._

 _"Lets just go on and start this meeting before my headache comes full circle."_

 _Naruto walked into the room and sat down in his seat before folding his hands at the table looking serious._

 _"Yes let's start this meeting."_

 _The others at the table blinked including Yasaka as she looked at the wall and saw it cracked but no one was there. But yet Naruto just entered the room, but she just hit him into the wall, but..._

 _"Huh?"_

 _The twins kept up their look of professionalism but had small grins now and were mentally snickering._

 _This might be pretty interesting._

* * *

Sirzechs shot an amused glance at the two youkai before getting down to business as the rest of Rias's peerage and Grayfia entered the room.

"Well now that all persons of interest are here lets start this meeting shall we? I have here my little sister Rias and her friends along with Naruto over there. They are the one's that fought that supposed daughter of Kokabiel a little over 2 weeks ago which you all already know."

Michael gave a gentle smile to all the young people in the room which Naruto gave no visible reaction to.

"I'd like to say how impressive that is and to thank you all for your hard work on the matter."

Azazel in contrast had a much more malicious smile on his face as he spoke. "Once again I apologize for that. Nora always was a bit of a problem child." Naruto eyed him in interest as he didn't pick up any malicious intent off of him despite the smile. It was like he didn't actually harbor anything against the matter or maybe he was just more on the psychopathic side like him.

Rias and Sona walked up handing Sirzechs several documents detailing the events. "The rest of the events which you already know can found in my official report on the matter."

"And as a witness to the events, I Sona Sitri can confirm the validity of the report given by Rias Gremory."

Sirzechs nodded to the two as he already knew all of that but these things had a certain order to them.

"Thank you you two. That will be all."

Serafall looked back at the girls and gave them a happy smile.

"Great job girls. Sona you make me so proud!"

The young council president looked embarrassed by her sister and made the mistake of looking at Naruto who now had a grin on his face looking at the two. As usually she tried to hid her discomfort caused by her sister as she just silently walked back to the wall. Sirzechs now turned his attention to Azazel and spoke.

Well then since it was one of your fallen angels who caused this fiasco perhaps the General of the Gregori would like to give his opinion on the matter?"

Azazel just scoffed while keeping up his jovial expression. "That girl went rogue and acted out against my instruction so my thought's on the incident are irrelevant."

"Aw come now don't dodge it so quickly. You must have _some_ kind of opinion on the matter afterall you just lost one of your most powerful fighters." Naruto leaned on his hands as he grinned at Azazel. Whether its negative, positive or even supporting of her actions I know you feel something about losing a strong player... Unless of course Nora is still out roaming without punishment?"

Azazel smirked at the sly insinuation as Naruto said it in a way so that it didn't sound accusatory at all and completely hypothetical in his tone.

"I stripped Nora of her wings and she has been frozen and will stay on ice for an indefinite amount of time." Now Yasaka spoke up as her fox ear twitched repeatedly and her voice barely hid her anger.

"So you didn't kill her? You let a satan level go on a joy ride that could have caused another war **and resulted in the death of my only nephew,** and your answer to that is freezing that bird? How is that even an acceptable punishment? She can't possibly be concious if she is on frozen. For all we know she could be seeing this as an extended nap!" The edge in her voice could cut glass as Azazel internally got a bit nervous though he did a good job not showing it.

"Ah I apologize. Once again let me assure you that girl is definitely not getting off scot free." Naruto continued to stare at him critically like he was some kind of puzzle.

"Still though what I don't get is how can you be so laidback on this matter? I mean you guys have the smallest population of all the main factions, and even less high level fighters so you losing Nora must have truthfully been a deep blow to your status."

"Hmhmhm I suppose it would kid if my objective were in anyway close to hers or if I actually cared about my factions military strength."

Naruto rose an eyebrow at that as this caught the other heads attention.

"Oh and why wouldn't you care about your faction's strength? You are the fallen angel general after all."

Azazel sighed before grinning again.

"This perpetual 3 way stalemate between the devils, angels, and fallen angels as grown stale for me and frankly isn't doing anyone any favors." Michael nodded his head in agreement.

"I agree it's about time we stopped all this drawn out conflict. God is dead and so is the original king of the devils. The devils and angels have lost there old leaders and there is no need for anymore unnecessary bloodshed."

Azazel stroked his chin as he and Sirzechs nodded as well.

"Yes but this matter isn't just about the 3 of us anymore. It's come to my attention that the youkai have some form of alliance with the devils. That's quite boon to have and just further implicates the need for this but I'd like to hear what the Youkai faction head has to say about this. Along with the other powers we have here: the red dragon, the white dragon, and the kid Juubi over there."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched in irritation at the title while Yasaka spoke.

"Well I will be brutally honest here men. If another war broke out with the youkai and the devils having the biggest factions of the ones here along with my nephew being an unknown variable here I'd have to say we would likely emerge victorious... That being said that would not be a favored course of action because it would be a long and bloody battle and we would suffer casualties as well. Seeing as this is a chance to avoid needless casualties and promote unity amongst all people I'd say I would prefer peace." Her eyes shifted from the leaders in front of her gauging the two feathered individual's reactions to her words.

Azazel pondered what had been said by the kitsune. She was the youngest head in the room despite not being young by human standards but she still carried herself without error. She wasn't arrogant in her short assessment but most would not have said it for risk antagonizing someone. Luckily neither he nor Michael were the kind to rise to a comment so easily.

"Well let's see what you have to say Vali. You've been pretty quiet." Vali just smirked to himself while keeping his air of coolness before responding.

"Pfft I just want to fight some one as strong as me."

"Well that's not setting the bar too high..." Naruto mumbled looking away while leaning into his hand yet said it loud enough for everyone to here. You could hear several of the girls hushed giggles while Issei had a small smile of his own as Vali glared at Naruto.

"And what about you Red Dragon Emperor?"

Issei looked unsure as he rubbed his head nervously. "Well I don't really know much about these things. I mean I'm not much of a fighter so I guess peace would be good then. If I'm always fighting I won't be able to focus on building a harem!" He punched his fist righteously in the air while his peers simply sweatdropped.

'How likely does he think that is even to happen with Naruto around?'

"And what's your opinion on the matter Juubi-gaki?" Naruto groaned at the name as he continued to look bored.

"Well the way I see it the truce would only really change things like travel rights and accommodations towards all races of the factions. Nothing else would really change. People who disagreed with it would still attack unless there is some force policing the truce. There would still be underlining hatred between different people for a long time before that fades. I am a beast of war so I honestly would thrive in conflict... But I guess peace could be good for other things. More time for pointless matters of interest and propagation. I wonder what my kids would look like? With how messed up my DNA is each kid would be like a prize from a mystery box regardless of who it's with. That could be a fun hobby during peace, to see how many different looking kids I could have. Probably clear over 100. But now that I think about it all the training sessions for baby making I would have to put my girls through to get to that point, it wouldn't be peaceful at all... at least not the way I do it... If they can even hold out long enough..." The male leaders sweatdropped at Naruto while Yasaka looked at him with a deadpan her eye faintly twitching. His voice had started to trail off when he started discussing sex and babies. The absentmindedness of the way he said it too lacked any bragging and was said so casually that it was like he was discussing some everyday hobby. By the time he stopped talking a lot of the girls couldn't make eye contact with him for their light blushes. Grayfia and Serafall were staring at him in heavy interest after he started talking about non-peaceful training sessions.

"Well then..."

"Oh sorry I got distracted. Yeah go on with peace. I will just take on the role of keeping it and hunting down anyone who tries to upset the balances. That is in the Juubi's realm of control after all."

"So it's settled then. All in favor-!"

Azazel's words were cut short and Naruto's' eyes widened as a massive magic circle suddenly appeared above the school. The light went red and instantly time stopped. The leaders and Grayfia went alert as everyone else in the room was frozen in time.

Naruto and Tama behind him were also frozen before a few seconds passed and they suddenly gasped for breath regaining control over their bodies.

Over the next minute several of the other teens gained control of their body from Vali and Issei, to the three holy sword users and finally Rias. The satans looked out the window seeing an insane amount of cloaked individuals floating in the air and sending their guards who had been frozen in time away. Naruto joined them at the window quickly assessing the situation.

"Balor view? Something must have happened to Selene and Koneko!" Sirzechs for once looked serious as he nodded his head.

"That appears to be correct. The dhamphir seems to have fallen into enemy hands and been coerced into creating balance breaker conditions for them."

"Hmm... Well I have to say this is impressive. So when her gear is used at balance breaker levels she doesn't even have to see you to stop you? Fantastic."

"Yes but there is one thing I don't get right now. I can get why you and Tama-san aren't frozen. Kiba, Xenovia, and Irina also have their holy swords to protect them from this and Vali and Issei have their dragons. But what I don't get is, no offense Rias-tan, but how are you still concious during this? From what I understood you should have had no defense against Selene's sacred gear." The aware looked at Rias questioningly as she just looked confused.

"I... I'm not sure. I didn't even know what was going on it just happened." To add to that anomaly Shio suddenly fell to the floor with a cold sweat and tribal markings flashing over her before disappearing as she panted breaking out of the stopped time. This surprised the others has Naruto rose an eyebrow at her and smiled.

"Well I'm impressed Shio-chan. I wasn't aware you were strong enough to break free."

"Hah... Right when I sensed the magic circle I instinctively went Blood Destruction mode. But it happened too fast so I only made it about halfway through the transition before I was frozen. From that point it was like a built up till I reached passed the threshold to break free of the stopped time. Unfortunately Miso-chan still can't activate the mode as smoothly as I can."

"Great instincts then. I'm proud." He gave her a warm smile as the girl looked down bashful with a small blush and smile on her own face.

Michael looked somber as he looked at the troops being sent away outside the window. "Still though the timing of them using the bishop while also keeping us trapped her was done too perfectly, as if someone on the inside aided them."

"I can't help but think this is really stupid though. A bunch of mages attacking several leaders in one spot? This is probably the most dangerous area on the planet right now. I hope they have more backing them up because even if they have satan level beings backing them up they are going to need more than what we already have to win this."

Azazel turned to Vali who was still leaning against the wall bored.

"Be that as it may we won't fair to well if we do nothing. Vali how about you go and give them some trouble."

"Heh with pleasure."

Vali's dragon wings emerged and he flew out of the school quickly before activating his balance breaker when he was surrounded by the magicians. There was a flash of dazzling light as he was covered in his white dragon emperor armor. He let his magic fire out wildly hitting mages in quick succession and in a few seconds over 30 of them were defeated.

Naruto put his hands in his pockets as he watched Vali show off.

"I have to hand it to him, he is strong. But can't let him steal the show can we? Tama-chan." He turned to the white haired girl who looked a bit antsy as she looked at him.

"Yes Naru-kun?"

"Go have fun." She looked like a kid locked in a candy store as she grabbed Naruto and gave him a wet kiss. The other girls in the room deadpanned at her and her timing as Sirzechs and Azazel chuckled. As she disengaged from him the look in her eyes of shear affection for him slowly got equal amounts of crazy mixed in causing Naruto to shiver as she brought out her Nodaichi from her sleeve.

She pivoted on her heel a small black panel appeared underneath her foot midstep as she leaned forward and she was suddenly propelled at high speed though the window. Seconds later after she went cleanly through the window a diagonal slash appeared on it then it shattered. She flew up high into the sky and startled the mages as they noticed her presence. She appeared in the center of a cluster of them and stood on a black platform of her energy before she swung up her arm and a hail of pikes went up. She swung her sword around before they could go far and they all turned black and glasslike from her magic freezing to float in the air around her. Her eyes were wide as usual and was giddy with excitement yet had an air of calmness about her that allowed her to focus on her objective.

"Welcome to my dance." Without warning her body blurred and swung her sword at insane speed hitting 5 of her pikes wildly making them get launched at insane speeds to impale 5 mages through their guts. She spun again in a wild way her twintails flowing about as she hit another 5 and getting the same back as 5 more mages were defeat. She did it again and again 2 more times as 20 mages total were defeated using up all her pikes. The mages now noticing the threat she carried turned on her but then quickly became shocked when.

 **"Give me an Encore!"**

Tama grinned darkly as her sclera turned black and as if they were in some invisible perimeter their blood went cold as black panels appeared far out around her from behind them knocking back the pikes that had ran through other magicians to bounce them at others running them through the backs and torsos as well before getting deflected again and hitting other mages as more and more panels appeared and the mages were defeated with extreme accuracy. Even when some moved out of the way and managed to avoid the projectiles it just end up hitting one of their allies before going back and getting them anyway.

This was an Armorer brought to the battlefield.

In a matter of seconds over a hundred mages were killed. Tama wasn't sure if she was actually killing them as they went up in magical particles whenever she fatally struck them and most didn't leave any blood behind. Either way she was having fun.

She jumped higher into the air as they started firing at her and guns appeared in her hands. With a display of acrobatics and coordination she dodged all the shots and flipped and twisted out of the way of others while firing her hand guns back at the ones who shot at her with perfect accuracy. She wasn't even thinking about it she just let her Armorer nature guide her seeing whatever opening in the shots for her to go in to avoid the barrage of fire. She threw her handguns across at 2 mages before they exploded taking them out and brought an oversized sniper rifle out of no where and started firing the bolt action taking out several in one shot each time. The force of the shots from the gun actually moved her in the air out of the way of enemy fire as well as giving her another angle to shoot from each time. She didn't even hold the gun conventionally as she spun with it. and also used it to block fire she couldn't avoid.

Without skipping a beat her senses went off and she spun the sniper rifle behind her back before firing it back at the school without looking.

* * *

Naruto gave a wolf whistle looking at Tama go. This was how she was back when she did mercenary work. She didn't even have to dodge if she didn't want to.

"She really is enjoying herself."

Sirzechs leaned towards Naruto as he stared at Tama's display.

"Is it safe to let her act freely like that?"

Naruto just laughed instead of answering which made the others in the room nervous to go out there. At least Vali should be fast enough to get away from the fallout of her attacks.

"Well while Tama is keeping them busy out there I will go get back my bishop." Rias got ready to go and try castling but was stopped when Naruto put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it I've already got something set in motion.

* * *

Off in another building of the school both Koneko and Selene were suspended in the air restrained by magic seals. Koneko's outfit was damaged showing bruises as she hung upside down and Selene's body convulsed in pain as she was forced to use her Balor View to her limit.

'Sorry senpai they caught me off guard.' She didn't even know what was coming as she had been ambushed. She saw Selene continue to scream as they kept her using the gear. 'I have to do something. I won't be able to look at senpai if I didn't even try.'

She started to struggle and used her super strength to force her way out of the restraints. They started to give way allowing her to reach out before they snapped back on her making her gasp.

"There is no use struggling. That magic square you are on was designed to render all physical ability useless. Perfect for restraining a devil that embodies a rook piece such as yourself."

The magicians smiled evilly in front of her at their victory.

"Well I guess that throws that idea out..." They laughed as the girl stopped moving while the vampires screams were music to their ears. They stopped laughing when Koneko's body started to give off blue wisps of energy causing the seal to go haywire and sparks to fly.

"Wait what are you doing!?"

The girl opened her eyes to show her hazel ones glowing with blue energy as she slowly broke free of the magic square with a ghostlike expression on her face. Her voice was without emotion or tone as she spoke out.

"Master taught me how to dig deep down into my well of chakra. Of physical energy and spiritual energy I am using that force to move my body on it's own without the use of my muscles." The group was too stunned to react having only had limited knowledge of what chakra was before Koneko touched down on the flow with her eyes shadowed. The moment she did she disappeared from their line of sight.

 ***Crrck!*** If their eyes could be seen two of the mages eyes would be widened in fear as they looked between them to see their leader, the one talking's body go stiff. In that instant Koneko disappeared she reappeared on top of the lady's shoulders with her arms already crossed as the mages head was twisted all the way around.

She fell over and was dead before she hit the ground before vanishing in particles of light. The chakra had interfered with the safety seal they had and delayed the reaction time that would have saved the woman by returning her back to her base before she could be killed.

Koneko landed lightly on one foot before one eye glowed catlike beneath her hair and she looked back at the other two the heavy presence she gave off making them wet themselves. Out of fear they pointed their hands at Koneko forming magic circles to fire beams of energy at her but missed as in that lapse of fear the nekosho had gotten under their guard.

Koneko randomly swung her arm to the side making her fist hit the mages ribcage with a crack knocking them off the ground before a giant crack appeared in the air in front of the fist and the mage went flying across the room hitting the wall while vomiting blood.

"You vile creature how dare you!" The mage behind her snarled as she shot beams out at Koneko's back but the girl swerved out of the way before getting under that mages guard and going down into a hand stand. She spun quickly on one hand with blue chakra trailing behind her feet before a second later she brought the momentum of that foot full on into that mages torso. A small shockwave went out as the effect was instantaneous and the mage was knocked clear through the wall and through the next before flying out of the building.

The two mages guarding the door sweated out of fear as eh pressed themselves against the wall. Koneko's eye just glowed at them ominiously as she stalked towards them slowly making them fear for their lives. When Koneko was 10 feet away they head a ringing in the air before their ears started to bleed. They screamed out in pain before suddenly their heads swelled up and exploded in a shower of gore and brain matter.

"Well well Shit-kun would be proud. It's a good thing time wasn't stopped in this building or we wouldn't have been able to help you. Looks like the recall spell they put on there bodies works slower against physical attacks and chakra and doesn't work fast enough at all when it comes to sound based magic." Tayuya walked in through the door ignoring the headless bodies as she twirled her flute casually between her fingers. She was wearing a black tank top and tan cargo pants along with a bandana on top of her head.

"You moved just like Naruto-sama did when he was younger." Raynare walked in behind her with her grey bangs falling down in front of her eyes. Her left eye wasn't visible as smoke rose from that area of her face. She was wearing black pants and a long sleeve grey shirt but it had holes in it around her mid section showing wounds and had blood stains. She only knew about Naruto's past not because she had been there but because when he disciplined her part of what she saw was his past. Tayuya looked back at her and eyed her body and the state she was in.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She took a few critical hits from another part of the building. Raynare's hand glowed orange as she held it up to the left side of her face.

"As Naruto-sama's shield and servant I have been trained to be accustomed to damage to better serve him. This is nothing I will heal up shortly. This will just be my punishment for not being strong enough to follow Naruto-sama's orders flawlessly." Tayuya looked at her weirdly before directing her attention back at the rook in front of her.

Koneko snapped out of her battle haze as her chakra disappeared and she fell to one knee panting.

"You can rest now I'll handle this." She walked up to the dhamphir still hanging on the magic circle. Since the mages in the room had been killed the seal stopped causing Selene pain but she still couldn't get free.

Tayuya spun her flute faster until it glowed and hummed through the air in her hand. She then held it and swiped it across the air in front of Selene and the magic square was shattered causing.

Selene bunched herself into a ball down on the ground as she whimpered not wanting to be hurt anymore. Tayuya just looked down at her bored.

"Get up."

Selene continued to cry on the ground.

"I said get up Selli-chan." She said it a lot sweeter this time but other than hearing sniffing there was ultimately no change in Selene's actions of being a cry baby. Tayuya gained a tick mark at being ignored again. An arrowhead tail shot out of her backside before shooting down and going around Selene's neck and hoisting her up to hold her against the wall.

"Ahh what are you doing?!" The dhamphir squirmed at the hold around her neck before Tayuya's voice cowed her.

"Shut the hell up bitch! From what I've gathered you've been pushed around all your life. Are you going to keep laying down and take it, being weak forever? Or are you going to grow the fuck up and learn how to take charge?"

"B-Bu-But I don't know how." Tayuya gained a mischievious glint in her eyes as she reached into her pocket and took out a dark vial.

"Shit-kun gave me a small supply of his blood just for this moment. It's pretty fresh too." She took the top off of it before putting it under Selen's nose and letting the aroma waft into her senses.

"W-Wait I...!" Her fangs started to poke out and her mouth watered as the sent of Naruto's blood filled her senses. She usually hate blood but somehow somewhere deep inside her being she felt like it would be an insult to deny the Juubi's blood any further.

"Do it.~" Tayuya singsonged as Selene slowly poked her tongue out at the vial trying to lap at a drop of the blood. Tayuya saw this as an opening and grinned before shoving the vial in Selene's mouth forcing her to chug the several ounces. Selene's eyes widened as she squirmed against the grin as darkness slowly started to emanate from her body. Her eyes slowly dialated and turned red before the rolled back in her head.

* * *

The magic feed they were watching ended as Naruto laughed out loud. "Hahaha that was great! So far Koneko-chan has been a complete success. I wasn't expecting her to imitate me as a method to act stronger. That was awesome. And Selene hehehe good job Tayuya!" The others in the room looked at him weirdly before Rias turned to him.

"Naruto-kun what's going to happen to Selene now?"

"I don't know probably something awesome."

"..."

"I'm sure that-." He stopped and his eyes suddenly sharpened going alert along with Shio's and the satan level beings in the room as a yellow magic circle appeared summoning a womanly form. She was tall and wore thick glasses and had on a unique dress that left a large portion of her breasts exposed. She had tan skin and long light brown hair tied into a bun and was holding a magic staff of some kind.

"Well if it isn't Katerea Leviathan. It's been a while." Azazel looked at her hard as the other leaders went on guard.

"The three great powers held up in one spot this opportunity was too good to miss. So I thought this was a good chance to get rid of you all."

"So this was your doing?"

"But of course. No one wants a world where the biblical goods and the original satan's is covered up. It's time for revolution and it starts here."

 **Play ~ Cerulean - Back-on ~**

"You're a dumbass..." Azazel and Yasaka smirked and Katerea's eyes widened as she felt murder approach her from behind. She only turned around fast enough to put up a magic seal as Naruto sent a fist out at her. Naruto skidded back a few feet as he was deflected. He grinned excitedly as aura went off his body. "Do you know why you're a dumbass? You aren't even Satan level yet you want to go against 2 leaders and a super devil? That's not even counting the youkai head, and the two satan level women here. You are satan level at best and you are too cocky for your own good. You want to take over the world? That is not your right."

"I have nothing against the Juubi so save yourself while you can kid and I won't have to kill you. You might make a lovely pet one day too." She suddenly felt apprehensive as she felt a giant wolf, reaper, fox, and the shadows of several other creatures staring her down.

Naruto slouched in his posture and shrugged. "Well it's not the first time a chick said she wanted me as her pet. Let's see if you can earn my respect by taking care of us 'small fry' first? Shio."

Katerea stepped back as Shio just blinked in front of her, her tribal marking glowing brightly signifying her destruction mode. Her nails were sharp like claws as she spun lashing out her arms trying to slash at the devil woman. Shio kept up the momentum of her spin as she jumped up and delivered a slicing roundhouse kick destroying another magic circle. She touched down on the ground and blinked out of site before dashing at Katerea from different directions stabbing her hand out at destroying more and more magic circles as Katerea kept trying to block her. Her seals specialize in blocking magic. She wasn't prepared for stopping physical attacks as much. Naruto whistled at Shio's display of speed and stealth. She was living up to her former occupation as assassin. She was actually probably faster than him as she could only move so fast in this inclosed room without hurting someone else. Granted she was in blood destruction mode. The reason he had tribal marks over his body was that in a way he was halfway in that state at all times.

"Excellent Shio-chan I'm impressed." As if that spurred her own Shio's gained a wide grin and changed up the order of her dashes. Katerea flinched as blood flew when a cut appeared across her shoulder before she stumbled forward as another cut appeared across her side. Katerea raised her arn to fire magic at Shio but lost her focus when a bullet shot cleanly through her protection and shoulder. She glanced behind her out of the building to see up in the air Tama still killing off magicians with her sniper rifle. Shio finished up her turn as she got up in front of the devil woman again and got on her hands before mule kicking Katerea under her chin and knocking her up through the ceiling.

"Perfect!" Katerea squinted her eyes open before panicking when Naruto was already on her. "I really hate hitting women but oh well."

He rear his fist back before letting it lose with his strength. Naruto's fist was blocked again by a magic circle but he wasn't having that happen again. He flexed his muscles as his suit sleeves were blown off. Right when it looked like she would be able to hold back the attack there was a break and she was hit hard by an invisible force hitting her entire body like a giant fist. A shockwave went out and the force of the punch took the roof off of the school building before the Leviathan few down across the air and his the ground kicking up earth like she had been a shooting star. The others in the room shield themselves from the whiplash Naruto caused to the building. They were happy he was smart enough to do that outside of the building. His strength was growing at an unreal speed.

Dust was kicked up everywhere as Naruto pursued her. Katerea coughed as picked herself off the ground. Blood was going down her mouth as that had done internal damage. She wasn't expecting to be hit that hard. As he ran at her he suddenly ducked as she fired a massive energy. Naruto rolled on the ground before sliding up to his feet.

The blast sailed over him and went right through one of the school buildings. Getting hit by that would have definitely taken it's toll.

"Do not! And I mean do not! **Take me lightly!"** Katerea roared as her magic energy flared causing Naruto to skid back a few feet and close one eye from the debris kicked up.

"Funny I've been telling people that my whole life!" He grinned excitedly before his body exploded with power. It was like an expanding dome of energy going off him until it encompassed everything in a 10 meter radius and cratered the ground. The others looked on in interest as the dome had a long tail and triangular shapes on top that looked like ears. It was like he was visibly projecting his soul. His hair blew wildly in the wind as his demon horns sprout from his heads before growing more and forking out in a way that resembled antlers.

Katerea jumped back as a rain of bullets came down from the from where she once was before she hit a magic wall and was bounced back. Tama touched down behind her and untied her hair before letting loose her own power. She created a dome of her force matching Naruto's own field though interestingly enough her was a duller shad and was shaped like a mace ball.

Katerea scowled before giving out a crazed laugh. "You think that's enough power to stop me?! It's impressive but not enough!" She held out her hand as a circle appeared and a magic snake came out and moved towards he body. Right when it was about to wrap around her everything stopped. After a moment everything resumed and Katerea found herself arms restrained by tendrils of darkness as Selene emerged out of her shadow. The snake was wrapped up in bindings of darkness trying to escape but to no avail.

"W-What is this?"

 **"If you attack my family you get consumed by my darkness."** Selene spoke into her ear in a surprisingly dark tone making Katerea sweat.. Her fangs gleamed in the light before she sunk them deep into the woman's shoulder sucking her blood.

"Ahh! Ahh..." Katerea screamed out before she started sweating more and felt weak as she fell down to her knees from Selene draining her. She grit her teeth before flaring her magic hazardously in an effort to shake Selene off. The dhamphir girl jumped off her before she could get struck releasing the bindings on the Leviathan and landing next to Naruto. Her glowing red eyes shadowed by her head and the blood running down her chin, she really did live up to her vampire lineage at that moment.

 **"Compared to master's blood yours is nothing but an appetizer."** Naruto looked down the girl with his eye twitching. 'The master thing is probably because I'm the Juubi I guess...' Naruto smiled before putting a hand on Selene's head.

"Good job Selli-chan you've gotten strong." The girl snapped out of her bloodlust at this moment with her eyes turning back to pink and looked up at Naruto with her bright eyes.

"Really senpai! I did good didn't I?!"

"Hmhmhm yes you did great."

Katerea reached for the magic snake that was squirming on the ground before she noticed a person touched down in front of her. The melodic tone of a flute being played and the snake started screeching in pain before it blew up.

"Nice try bitch." Katerea looked up to see Tayuya looking down at her with a smirk. She put her flute to her lips again and played a much sharper pitch. Katerea's body twitched before visible sound waves stared to hit her at close range and she writhed on the ground in pain as her ears and eyes bleed.

* * *

Back in the student council building the others looked on and actually started to feel bad for the half baked leviathan. Sirzechs had a sweatdrop on his head as he laughed nervously.

"They are kind of brutal aren't they?"

Yasaka simply had a grin on her as she watched her nephew and his group knock the cocky Leviathan around. She could feel that there was an underlining teamwork between them but the battle had degenerated to the point where they were basically knocking the woman around. Everyone else was no longer frozen in time as they watched the battle. Miso sat with her sister who was resting trying to regain her stamina. She was no longer in her destruction mode. Being frozen mid transformation because of the stopped time had caused more strain on her than she thought it would so she hadn't been able to hold her Blood Destruction mode as long without feeling effects. She usually could easily hold it for a 5 minutes but she only managed around 30 seconds and felt exhausted afterwards.

"Well I'd like to help them but looks like they have everything under control here. Rias walked over to the sisters to sit with them but suddenly felt light headed before she tripped and fell over fell over causing others around her to shout out.

"Bucchou/Rias!" The twins jumped to their feet and Kiba appeared behind her holding her up before she could fall back as the others ran towards her. Her eyes were dazed with her eyes half lidded as she tried to stand on her own.

"I-I'm fine. Just feeling a little tired..." All three kitsune suddenly sniffed the air and looked at Rias before sharply looking over at Naruto's servant.

"Raynare-san! Check her over!"

The unique fallen angel rushed over and instantly had her gear out diagnosing her body. She moved her hands slowly towards her abdomen and her eyes widened slightly as her hands stopped moving.

"Well then..."

* * *

 **Play ~ The Fear - Takida ~**

Tayuya took a breath as she stopped playing her flute giving the bleeding Katerea a break. The rogue devil decided it would be wise to cut her loses and turned to run. She fly up in the air towards the waiting magicians to prepare their escape.

 **"I hope you didn't think we'd let you live!"** Naruto ran forward in intense speed with a leap in their direction kicking up the ground and leaving a trail of his aura behind. He flipped onto his hands while using the momentum to keep going forward before twisting causing himself to spin rapidly before his aura exploded a split second later. The onlookers watched in awe as a collasal 40 story twister of black energy funneled up from the ground wildly. Katerea found her flight halted before she started to get sucked back into the vortex along with all the remaining mages in the air.

Tayuya shielded her face from the whipping wind while Tama looked mostly unaffected as she voiced what everyone was thinking at the moment.

"Holy shit! Does he have no concept of property damage or excessiveness?!"

"Wh-What? No!" The others on the ground weren't affected by the vacuum as much as the airspace was really the only dangerous place to be with that twister out.

Katerea got consumed by the twister as the mages got shredded and right when it looked like everything was finally over a light shown through before a giant sphere of magical energy expanded near the top of the tornado.

"If I fire straight down while in this twister will that keep you down?!" Crazed and desperate she formed a magic circle inside the twister and charged up a giant amount of magic ready to fire down. From a distance they saw the twister split in half before fire started trailing up from the bottom and the entire thing exploded in a massive explosion shattering all the windows in the school and destroying the grounds around it.

The inferno dispersed to show Naruto holding Katerea from behind with flaming gloves. He started to spin both of them in the air before shooting down towards the ground in a flaming drill. It was a combination art of techniques he had learned from his poke girls. Seismic toss and fire spin used in combination.

 **"Revolving Hell!"** They shot down as Katerea was getting set a blaze. They were near the ground Katerea startled him by flaring her magic reflexively in an effort to escape and reversed it on Naruto reflexively making him blink.

"Wha-?"

 ***CRRNCH***

Narutos back hit the ground cratering it and embeding his body as Katerea tumbled away smoking.

"A-Ah... Well shit it's a good thing this didn't hurt me or this would have been more embarrassing than it already was."

 _"Naruto-sama this is the first time you use me in battle since you fought that Phenex and this is what happens?!"_ He heard Quila's voice yell at him from the gloves as he tried to placate her.

"Yare yare I know I'm sorry. At least blowing up that twister I made was cool."

 _"You still fuck up the finisher!"_ He sweated as he felt like his hands were about to punch him in the face.

"Okay how about I make this up to you?"

He turned his attention back to Katerea who picked herself back up to glare at him warily.

"Hey, Katerea right? How about we end this battle in one final move and then I'll let you go."

She knew she didn't really have a choice as this was probably her best bet at escaping and not have the others attack her. "Fine then!"

She flared her magic one more time as she swung her arm out at Naruto and her hand morphed into torrent of tentacles stabbing at him. Naruto ran straight at her not minding much for the lashing limbs.

"Now die!"

"Keep dreaming-!" Naruto appeared behind her a ways and both of them froze. "-and you'll stop living a nightmare." Naruto's eyes widened before suddenly two hols were blown in his abdomen. _"Naruto-sama!"_

Blood trailed down Katerea's mouth and she wiped it away as she giggled before full on laughing.

"Hahaha I'm still hear serves you right!"

She swung her arm back ready to destroy Naruto but froze as she suddenly felt cold and her own eyes widened.

 ***Ba-bump***

Everyone in the area couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"No blood, no trace."

He turned back towards her and glanced at Katerea out of the corner of his eye. He held up his right hand to hold up a dark red organ still beating in his hand. She felt compelled to reach for it as her body felt like it was losing its strength fast.

"H-How? I don't... understand..."

 ***Ba-bump***

"Only someone who's me or an Armorer of comparable caliber could pull this off as it takes intense speed and or intense arm speed and spatial manipulation. While moving my hand at that blazing speed I used my aura to manipulate your body and remove your heart before your body could even notice!"

Katerea was unable to form words now as she started to slowly stumble towards her still beating heart.

 ***Ba-bump***

"You know Katerea..." He gave a sharklike grin as he leaned and pointed at her with his other hand his eyes looking at her lazily. He pointed straight at her chest as his grin widened. "I lied when I said it would be only one final move. I left you a little present, a part of me inside of you.~"

She shakily looked down as the left side of her chest started to glow as her body started to get hotter. Serafalls looked on lost as they all figured out what Naruto must have done.

"He didn't..."

Naruto's grin widened to the insane way that matched an Armorer.

 **"Hahaha I hope you enjoy, the worst case of heartburn ever!"**

Katerea started to scream in pain as her chest expanded and light emanated from her body.

"Damn you!"

 ***Booom!***

Her body went up in flames before exploding in a spiraling domelike explosion of flames." The flames stopped a couple inches away from Naruto before the explosive wave dispersed.

"How's that for a finisher Quila-chan?"

 _"T-That was..."_

The monster weapon girl didn't know how to describe what she thought causing Naruto to laugh lightly. He walked past Selene and dropped the dead heart in her hands making her freak out before he froze in his steps as he saw Tama hugging herself on the ground as her own aura flared erratically like she was burning out.

As if he wasn't injured at all he was instantly next to her holding her. Quila already returned back to her realm already knowing what to do and went to contact Audi for help.

"Tama what's wrong?! Stop releasing your energy!"

"I can't..." Her voice came out pained as she sweated before she turned over and vomited on the ground. Naruto tried to hold her up until his hand touched her stomach and he froze up.

He didn't need Audi here to know what had happened.

As Naruto cared over Tama a certain white dragon emperor touched down behind them.

-END-

* * *

 **AN: Yep I had a lot of fun typing this one. A lot of it just happened randomly in my head right before it came out as usual. I typed this chapter pretty fast as I actually was out the whole day on friday and most of the day yesterday. Anyway a lot going on here and I want to see your reviews for it as well as asking me questions on what happened.**

 **I am just about finished with Gundam Build Fighters. It's pretty awesome and is the reason why I like mechs now though things started to not make sense around the second half of it. I might watch Try next after this or go on to one of the other Gundam series.**

 **Anyway I'm out. Give me many reviews. I will be working on more of my drawings for the twins along with a few more characters as part of a little project of mine soon...**


	10. Chapter 10: Summit Ends

**Sup people! Love how many reviews last chapter got! It got the most reviews of any chapter for part 3 before it had even been up for more than a day. It got 35 reviews which puts it at a review count comparable to the chapters from part 1. Still though I'm not getting as many views as I used to but the fact that I'm getting more reviews proportionally is awesome. Anyway here we go!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Summit Ends**

"T-Tama you're...?" Tama grabbed her stomach in pain as Naruto held her up. She was sweating and her magic was erratic. The output had died down to a trickle but now she just released pulses of the energy every few seconds.

"M-My stomach is cramping..."

There was a flash of light and Naruto saw the familiar pink hair of his personal nurse and one of his familiars. Audi saw Naruto holding Tama and the state the girl was in and instantly went serious as she ran towards them.

"Hold on Naruto-sama let me look at her!" She held up her hands and moved them over Tamas body as they started to glow a pale green. **"Refresh."**

Tama visibly calmed as her breathing became more steady. Audi then moved her hand over her body and stopped when she reached her stomach. Her eyes widened as Naruto caught her expression. She turned to Naruto slowly looking a little unsure of herself.

"A-Ah Naruto-sama... Tama-san is pregnant..." Tayuya who had been nearby watching and in earshot started coughing as she choked on her own spit. Naruto's face went unreadable as he stroked his chin before looking down at Tama.

"So I was right... And you collapse out here own the battlefield too. You're timing is as terrible as usual-."

"I'm sorry..." Tama looked down meekly as Naruto caught himself and hug her head to his chest.

"What? No! It's not bad. Not bad at all. I'm actually happy right now. Really really happy." His tone got slowly more excited as a grin spread on his face. Tama smiled as she snuggled deeper into her chest. But the moment was paused when Akeno came and touched down next to them looking frantic.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Akeno-chan what?! What's wrong?"

"It's Rias! She almost passed out and apparently she's pregnant!" Naruto, Tama, and Audi blinked owlishly.

"Wait her too?"

"What do you mean by her too? Wait is Tama...?"

Tayuya's eye twitched as she facepalmed. "Goddamnit Shithead!"

Audi looked confused as she tilted her head adorably. "Ano, wait wasn't Rias-san your mate too Naruto-sama? I didn't know you were ready to breed already. I mean sure it's not like you had an obligation to tell us but I mean if you wanted to help I wouldn't be o-opposed... I mean I'm sure my sisters would be happy to help you in case you wanted to practice with breeding. It's not like you half too but I mean eventually you would...

Naruto deadpanned at the pokegirl as she continued to ramble and started blushing in a world of her own. "Just ignore her... Wait Audi-chan I get the pregnancy but why is she in this state? And why is it already noticable?" That snapped her out of her monologue as Audi got back on track.

"Oh that reminds me! Yes she's pregnant but there appears to be some complications. She-."

"Sorry to cut in on the moment but I have business with you right now Uzumaki." Naruto looked back to see Vali standing behind him in his white dragon balance breaker armor.

"Can't you wait I'm kind of busy right now." Though his face couldn't be seen Vali scowled as he held his hand pointed at them charging up an orb of magic.

"Then make time! I know you sensed me here all this time and didn't even respond."

Naruto sighed before nodding to the girls.

"Tayu-chan, Akeno-chan, take Tama-chan to safety. Audi-chan I want you to make sure Tama and Rias stay in good health." They nodded and flew away while Audi teleported. Naruto watched them go off before looking back at Vali.

"So what is it? Wanted a fight?" Vali grinned as he dropped his hand releasing his magic.

"Actually yes. Or at least that was the intention but it looks like someone else has something he wants to prove here." Naruto sighed as he glanced to the side and both he and Vali saw a certain perverted brunette standing there with a serious expression.

"Issei what do you want?"

"Sorry senpai but I do want to prove myself. I know now that Rias will forever be out of my reach."

Naruto nodded agreeing with him. "Yes and out of your league."

"And that I can't expect a girl to be interested in me if I can't even show her that I can stand on my own two feet."

"I agree that is pretty important."

"And I need to prove to myself that I'm strong as well."

"That's a great goal to have."

"Once I do that then my harem would have to be a shoe in wouldn't it?"

"Okay you're starting to lose me."

"But I've decided that I wouldn't want to be with a girl you're already boned either."

"Well that's an understandable line of thinking... Not the best one but still understandable."

"...And so that leaves out Rias and apparently Tama-san."

"Mmhmm and?"

"So from now on I'll aim for Akeno-senpai at the top of my list!" Issei punched his first up in the air as Naruto gained a blank foxlike expression and the others at the school looked at him with pity.

"Issei you might want to try again..."

"What?!... Well then Xenovia!"

"Already want's my babies."

"...The vixens are-."

"My sisters are off limits and already slept with both of them, multiple times, at the same time. Animal parts are awesome to play with by the way."

Back at the school Shio and Miso had light blushes and couldn't make eye contact with anyone. The twins could feel Yasaka staring at them with a cat-ate-a-canary smile. Tayuya just squinted her eyes not believing the oddness of today. "He just found out he got to girls pregnant now he's talking about all the girls he has or plans to have relations with? Why is he listing this?"

"Why has he not mentioned my clan yet? We all want to ride him to-."

"Audi focus on your pregnant patients!"

"Ah right! Gomen!"

Blood erupted out of Issei's nose at the lewd dialogue that invoked a variety of images in his head. Naruto said it so shamelessly which just increased the impact of it.

"Y-Your own sisters?! Y-You might be a god but I will not lose to you! I will have my harem!" Naruto dug in his ear completely uninterested as Vali just looked at the two of them at a loss for words.

"Yes you will Issei. You will lose to me. It's gonna happen. In fact it's already happened just accept it. Your dream will likely always be just that."

"Hell no! There is still-." Naruto held his hand up stopping him as he spoke.

"Look Issei before you name anymore women you know ask yourself this. How much more do I want my pride to be hurt?"

Issei looked distressed as he activated his gear.

"Alright fine just fight me!" Naruto didn't jump to the challenge to readily as he pointed over at Vali who looked amused.

"Well Vali wanted me first so you'll have to wait. Though I think Vali also wanted to fight you as well."

Vali nodded and crossed his arms. "The red and white dragons were always meant to do battle so of course I'd want to face a fellow dragon. But even more so than the pervert over I want to fight you even more."

Naruto shrugged before showing off a small smile. "Well this won't do. One wants to fight me for honor, the other wants to fight me for instinctive reasons. I know! How about both dragons fight me at once!" There was silence as the others looked at him like he was crazy. One dragon was enough but those two specific dragons working together, if they had actual teamwork it would cause chaos.

Issei didn't seem to bothered by it as he just charged up his magic and got ready to fight. "I don't really care anymore! Welsh Dragon **Overbooster!"**

Naruto skidded back a few feet as Issei's magic skyrocketed in a funnel of red energy cratering the ground around him. He whistled from the power Issei was putting out clearly surprised.

"Where did all this come from?!" When the power died down Issei's body could be seen revealing him to be in some kind of red draconic armor. It had no wings but it did have one really long armor plated tail.

"This is my Boosted Gear! **Scale Mail!"**

"I heard there were risks to using that. Issei what did you do?"

"I just felt like I need to get used to this power so I left my gear active for as long as possible while you were unconcious after your fight with Nora. And then I used my boost and tried to see how long I could hold the extra power. End result made me stronger and gave me more stamina to the point I unlocked this form!" Naruto looked shocked before he brought his hands up slowly and started to clap.

"Bravo Issei! That was actually a really smart way to train! Well if you two are ready to fight I'm ready whenever you are! Let's hurry this up I want to get back to my girls and kids..."

Naruto froze at that word as Issei ran at him. "I have kids. I'm going to have kids..." He didn't even move when Issei punched him with the force of a train making him form a shallow trench across the ground and not get back up.

"Senpai?" It's not over already is it? Did he get so strong that he beat Naruto in one punch?

* * *

In another universe a certain hero for fun, sneezed before looking back up at the sky. His blank face unreadable, feeling some sort of understanding all of a sudden as his bald head gleamed in the sunlight.

* * *

"I'm going to be a parent... I'm going to be a father." Back at the school building the others were focused on Naruto as he spoke in a robotic tone. Kiba looked concerned not having seen Naruto like this before.

"Is he going into shock?" Azazel chuckled as he stroked his chin.

"Hmhm I wouldn't be surprised if he did. Many men have done so after hearing such a thing as them becoming a parent.

Naruto just laid there as his body started to vibrate randomly. His voice getting heavier and louder. "I'm going to be a father!" He crawled to his feet as his mouth started to twitch into a crazy grin. **"I'm going to dad!"** Wind started kicking up in the surrounding area as Naruto's body started to give off pure energy. Lighting crackled around him as he stood and started laughing.

 **"I'm so happy right now! Hahaha! This feeling in my chest! I feel like I'm going to explode! I'm going Primal!"** There was a flash before the ground around Naruto exploded. His aura looked different than it did most of the time as he gave off a white and violet energey blowing off his top showing his toned body. His tribal markings were glowing brightly as the started to spread over his body and the X mega seals on his chest and back did the same. The ground around him started to crush as the gravity increased around him. His whole body was shining till you couldn't even see his physical features anymore as he kept laughing.

"He's going to destroy this school at this rate." Yasaka and the others had put up magical walls to shield from the fallout Naruto was putting out. "The Juubi was known to be very emphatic at times and his power was extremely influenced by his emotions just like a dragon. Naruto has more reason's to feel than the original Juubi ever did. He is literally going insane from happiness. At least that's what it looks like to me."

* * *

 **\- Mindscape -**

It was like an earthquake was going on as there were things falling apart and his inner personas were running around like crazy avoiding the damage . The giant chained egg in the sky started to crack even more as light shone brightly through. The chains holding it down started to break and snap making his inner selves suddenly go alert. Their eyes glowed like spotlights befre giant chains shot up and restrained the egg once again and everything started to calm to a low rumble

* * *

*Chomp* Blood dripped as Naruto bite sharply into his hand controlling himself a bit better now.

 **"Such joy! Euphoria! Triumphant effervescence bubbling in my chest!"** The light started to die down showing Naruto faintly glowing. His eyes where both violet with their spirals spinning. His hair was flared wildly and his teeth were sharplike shaped into a face spliting grin. The tribal markings on his body looked like cracks going to his arms which were completely pitch black up to mid forearm. His horns had sprouted back out of his head to an antler like shape.

*Chomp* Blood dripped as Naruto bite sharply into his hand controlling himself a bit better now. He motioned to the two dragon users as they had been distracted by his transformation light show.

 **"Whew I almost showed a side of me I didn't want anyone to see just yet. Now then, Demon Effect Level 2: Mad God. Now I don't have all day so come at me before I lose it!"** Before Naruto cold even lose his sharklike grin Vali was already in his face with his fist out.

"This is what I've been waiting for! A strong opponent!" There was a crash when Vali's armored fist struck Naruto in the forehead. Vali gasped in surprise when Naruto's head hardly budge an inch. Naruto leaned foreward into the fist showing that the upper half of his face and some of his hair in the front was covered in the same dark shading as his arms making his eyes look constantly shadowed.

 **"You have to hit me harder than that!"**

Vali's eyes bulged as before he could react Naruto connected a heavy uppercut into his gut as a clang resounded off his armor. The ground around them cratered from the punch as Vali was wind before Naruto noticed Issei flying at him from behind Vali. 'How does he do that with no wings?'

Naruto blurred out of sight behind Vali in front of Issei making him skid to a halt as Naruto had his hand back holding a rope made of dream aura connected to a noose around Vali's neck choking him.

Naruto snapped up with a double high kick to Issei's face before spinning around and reeling Vali in chucking him straight at Issei as they went tumbling away.

Vali was the first to recover as he kicked Issei away and shot up into the sky with his wings shining. "I bet my hit's will get harder if I make you weaker! **Divide."**

Naruto's eyes widened as he suddenly felt his power cut before Issei tackled him. Naruto growled before jumping hard and making them shoot up into the sky before he roundhouse kicked Issei away.

 **"Divide!"** Naruto lost his balance in the air at losing his hold on his power again before Vali flew at highspeeds and snatched him out of the air holding him by his neck as he shot his magic at him at close range lighting him up like a firework. "Hahaha looks like the Divine Dividing is working this time! Not so tough now are you?!"

 **"Grrr..."** Naruto growled as he looked down at Vali before he jerked his body and the next moment there was an explosion of magic before Vali shot down like a rocket and hit the ground. His face couldn't be seen but Vali was very confused by how hard Naruto still hit him.

"How do you still have this much strength left?!" Naruto stood up in mid air as he laughed at Vali.

 **"Hahaha what's wrong Vali?! Are you not entertained?! Is this not why you are here?! You wanted to fight someone strong well here you go. Your divide doesn't work as well as it should for a few reasons. No one other than me has access to all of my power so if I'm not using all of my power at the moment then how are you going to divide all of it? My seals keep that under wraps blocking you. I could also just eat the power that enacts on a person's body allowing you to divide their power but that has certain requirements that need to be met. The other reason well..."**

 **"Boost!"** He turned around as Issei tackled him engulfed in his magic making it more effective. Naruto did a double hammer punch down on the back of Issei's neck making him let go before he kneed him in the face making Issei's head rattle. Naruto didn't even let Issei drop though as he grabbed him by his scale mail head with one hand and grinned darkly making Issei pale inside his armor and Vali's along with everyone's eyes widened as they sensed it. Naruto's magic suddenly became denser and a tremor went from his shoulder right down to his arm and right before it made it to his hands he said one simple word that held so much meaning.

 **"...Boost."** The quake made it to Naruto's hand and hit Issei's head in his grasp as he screamed out in pain. It was like his insides had been hit with lightning and an earthquake at the same time as his visor cracked under the stress.

Vali's mind was going a mile a minute as he watched Issei fall stunned. "H-How is that possible? Was that a joke?"

 **"Haha no it was more of an adaptive skill. Having Issei in your little circle of peers if you have someone who can just keep doubling their power potentially then that means they could be stronger than you at some point no matter how strong you are. Granted Issei is pathetic on his own but I can tell that he won't be like that forever and that will just make his boosts even more effective over time. So as a precaution I learned how to boost as well."**

"But a skill of that category is dragon territory!"

 **"You think I give a fuck?** Naruto's hand shot into his head as he started to twist it and cranking gears could be heard. **"The way I do it is a lot more dangerous to my health than it is to Issei though at least for now. As long as I'm not doing it to all my power at once I should be fine. So whatever you divide I'll just double again. I'm not going to tell you the mechanics of how I do it though. But enough of that before we continue this I wanted to know a bit of what your story was? Who are you? Why do you want to fight so badly?"** Telling someone who was basically an enemy how he did that specific skill would be dangerous.

Vali smirked as his helmet disappeared for the moment.

"Well I guess I should give a real introduction. I am Vali Lucifer descendant of the original Lucifer. I have no interest in being a devil king but I guess you could say my blood still demands for some kind of excitement and for me that involves fighting!" He let his wings sprout showing 8 long black devil wings. Naruto's eyebrows rose but never stopped grinning.

 **"Oh hoo! Lucifer huh? This makes things even better! Those wings look kind of badass too. I'd love to entertain this longer but I'm running out of patients on how long I want to stay away from my pregnant women. So you'd better hurry up."**

"You aren't treating me very highly. You can't keep up with me in the air. Hell you can hardly even fly!" Issei shot out of the ground back in the battle. The armor really protected them from Naruto or else they would be unconscious by now. Both dragon users flew at Naruto from both sides ready to take him out. Issei was now boosted to near Vali's level as they both looked like missiles from the magic they trailed. Naruto just stood there in the air and right when they were about to hit him there was a crash as his arms blurred out of sight from intense speed and both Issei and Vali were hit hard. Both stopped in their face as they shield themselves with their arms as they started taking swipes all over pushing them back.

 **"I don't have to keep up with any of you! My attack speed is far above what you can dish out!"**

Naruto suddenly stopped, allowing them to see his arms and hands had morphed into large claws that befitted a demon as he crossed his arms and took in a deep breath. Vali looked shock as he looked at the hands. They were oversized but they were also metallic and very...

"How-?"

 **"WRAOOOOOOO!"** They covered their ears as Vali was cut off by the intense roar Naruto let out that created an explosive wave hitting everything within a 40 meter range of him in the air. The two armored devils yelped as the howl rattled their armor. Naruto held his palms out at his sides freezing the sound dome around them in a kind of spherical barrier and snaring the two in the air. His entire body turned black giving him a very demonic appearance as his eyes glow with its ominous violet light.

 **"Sorry but I'm ending this little bit of entertainment now."**

His body started to steam before a bass like pulse went off his body and everything in that sphere turned black shielding what was happening inside from view. Over the next few seconds everyone saw the sphere ripple and distort as they could hear heavy hits ring out followed by flashes of light. They saw an object shoot out of the bottom of the ball. On closer inspection it appeared to be Issei as he shot down and his back smacked off the ground hard as he gasped his armor shattering a second later as he bounced a foot off the ground. His eyes whited out and blood erupted from his mouth before he fell unconcious and laid back down on the ground unmoving.

Everyone then turned their attention back at the sphere as they saw a glow start to emenate from it before a second later there was a boom and a massive beam of black and violet energy shot diagonally out of the ball towards the sky and split the clouds. After that everything went silent for a minute before they heard the sound of clanging.

"RAHHHHHHHHHH!" The scream gave them chills as there was the sound of something ripping when they heard Vali scream in pain. The ball dispelled into smoke as Vali shot up through it in terrible condition. Half his armor on his head was gone showing the side of his face was bleeding. He was also missing the armor on his right arm showing it mildly injured and he was missing one wing which was just a stump and bleeding greatly. He was breathing hard and looked about ready to pass up. A gust of wind blew by pushing away the rest of the smoke revealing Naruto standing there in the air. The black shading on his skin started to retreat back to his body markings as he went back to his normal skin tone. His eyes still had a mischievious glint but he otherwise looked disinterest as he chewed on the arm of a wing as the rest hung out of his mouth.

 **"You all rely too much on your eyes."**

"Y-You bit off my wing!?"

 **"Sorry was that off limits? If it makes you feel any better you taste delicious."** He grabbed the wing and dug his sharp teeth into it ripping a chunk out like it was as soft as chicken and started to chew on the flesh eating it. The strongest part of his body was not his arms or legs but his jaws. He held up his hand and pointed his palm at Vali as light and dark energy started to collect in it forming a growing sphere of encompassing a malestrom of energy.

 **"We can keep going if you want but this time I won't miss."**

"Whoa! Hold your horses there demon boy!" The seal on the surrounding area shattered as a figure dropped down from the sky. He looked to see a man with short black hair and old Chinese armor on. Naruto glared as he sensed the figures energy. Naruto stared at the man who wore a continuous playful expression.

 **"Youkai..."**

"Wow you figured me out fast. Bikou at your service! Sorry but I'm going to have to Vali back with use. He's kind of my insurance and very important to the Khaos Brigade." Bikou flinched when the distance between him and Naruto was suddenly closed be a giant hand closing in on him. He yelped as he quickly used a cloud to fly out of the way before it was able to crush them. The hand shrunk as it retracted back to Naruto showing his arm had been stretched to unreal lengths.

"Whoa scary!" Naruto sighed as he went out of his demon form and dropped to the ground with a crash before he started to walk off back to the school.

"Whatever I'm in a fantastic mood right now and I'm not really hungry right now so I'll let you go today." Bikou grinned as he hoisted Vali over his shoulder much to the other's dismay and saluted to Naruto.

"I appreciated it! Leader-sama was right to take an interest in you. Well I'll be on my way now before you change your mind. Oh and before I forget! Kuroka says hi and that she'll see you soon. She didn't want me to tell you that part but hey more fun for me. Chao!" Bikou gave a peace sign before he and Vali disappeared in a magic flash.

Naruto stopped in his steps as his eyes widened and grinned as he looked back where the two Khaos members were. "So that's where Kuroka went off too... I know who to hunt down then... Now to get back to the important stuff."

* * *

"Ahhh don't look at me!"

Naruto had a sweatdrop and an awkward smile as he stood at the door of the lab room of his house. Audi and Raynare were checking over Rias and Tama who were on beds. Rias looked nervous as she stared at Tama watching her act out. Rias now seemed mostly fine just needed an IV pouch. Tama however was in a patient gown with no pants and as her bare ass was hiked up in the air while she laid on her check looking back at the others. While in that awkward position she had her hands between her legs covering her womanhood and had a scared look in her widened eyes with a blush on her face as they shook in their sockets. Like something extremely embarrassing was going to happen and she didn't want anymore to see it which was strange for Tama because when did she ever openly show her embarrassment?

Tayuya was in front of Tama incase they need her help along with Akeno who watched from the sidelines. They kept the rest out of the room so they could have some privacy and not crowd the girls.

Naruto couldn't help but keep staring along with Rias as he noticed Tama's stomach also had a bulge in it.

"Audi-chan what's wrong!? Why is Tama acting like this? Is Rias okay?"

The girl waved him off flustered at the events as she gave him the rundown on what was happening.

"A-Ah well both women are pregnant but different..."

"Well yeah I know they are different. They aren't clones Audi."

"No! I meant the pregnancies! For one the gestation periods of both are not accurate to that of humans, devils or angels. Rias-san seems a lot more sedated in her pregnancy but she's already somehow a month along."

"...What?"

"But it is your child."

"Audi I don't need you to tell me that my senses tell me these things." He deadpanned at the girl who looked unsure of how she would give the information she had.

"Well she's a month along but the pregnancy itself seems to have started a few days ago. It looks like her term will last from 1 to a few months. Tama-san however is where things got weird..."

"Weird? It's already weird what happened now?"

"Well... The cause of her pain earlier and power emission was in response to the baby. It seemed to be taking in her ambient energy and feeding off of it. The pain was because the power Tama-san was giving off caused the baby to grow rapidly... but that's not even the biggest thing. The other is-."

"Ah guys something's happening over her." Tayuya sweated as she stood behind Tama seeing something come out of her." Audi rush over to see Tama's face turn red and drool.

"I don't understand!"

"Tama-san calm down please. It looks like it's coming early so I'm going to need for you to push for me-!"

"Kyaa!" Before Audi could finish speaking Tama screamed and with a burst of clear fluid something shot out of her like a missile hitting Tayuya in the stomach and into the wall with a crack as the girl fell over in pain groaning. Naruto ran over to her to see what she caught and paused before he tripped. He cautiously picked up the wet object before looking back at Audi confused.

"Goddesses lay eggs?"

"No we don't!" Naruto flinched as Tama yelled back at him from her position on the bed before she saw what was in his hands. She was infront of him quickly with her foot out as he was kicked into the wall and she held onto the egg affectionately. Naruto now joined Tayuya on the wall, both of them looking unsure of themselves about being in this room.

"Audi! Answer. Now!"

"I-I-I don't know! From what I know most beings with god blood don't lay eggs. At least not from Tama-san's lineage which means it's something to do with you."

"Is Rias going to lay an egg too?"

"I'm not a chicken!" This time both childbearing women yelled at him making him wary and Audi look sympathetic.

"It seems that from the blood work I did even after birthing that egg Tama-san will continue to display the symptoms of a regular pregnancy until the egg hatches. Along with a, how you say, mother hen complex but more like a bird of prey."

"...Well shit. Wait is Akeno pregnant?" The queen blinked as she pointed at herself.

"What me? No at least not as far as I know."

Naruto stroked his chin as he spoke to himself. "Okay so she's not pregnant either but I've had sex a bunch lately and with how much I've let out what did I do different recently... that ended in pregnancy... The halo! That's what it was!"

"Naruto-sama?"

"Nothing Audi-chan don't worry about it. Anyway why is it so big? I'm pretty sure Tama's belly didn't have that much of a bulge yet the egg is watermelon sized!"

"My guess is it expanded when it came in contact with the air to the size it was supposed to be. The egg feeds of energy so if it gets an enormous supply that would speed up it's growth again..."

Naruto watched Tama coo as she happily hugged the egg. It was indeed the size of a watermelon at about a foot and a half long. It was almost like a dragon egg and looked white with a red stripe jaggedly spiraling around it. Naruto sensed a hum of a strong soul coming from the egg. Tama's legs suddenly felt like mush as they wobbled and she back clutching the egg feeling faint. Naruto and Audi were on her instantly holding her.

"I'll put her back in bed. She shouldn't have been moving around so soon after bearing this." As Tama was laid down Audi reached for the egg and froze when black shards were suddenly pointed inches away from her from every direction making her shiver in fear. Tama had one eye open glaring at the nurse as and a low growl could be heard coming from her. Naruto put his hand on Tama's and held it as he got her to focus on her surroundings and the shards fade. He started to try and move her hands away from her package but he was met with resistance. He simply smiled warmly at her as he gave her a small kiss on her forehead assuaging her.

"I love how protective you are but let me take care of it from here for a bit please?" She slowly let him take the egg from her albeit with a whimper before she surrendered and rested though she kept her eyes open watching them.

The moment Naruto got a hold of the egg with both hands his eyes widened as it was like a spark went between them. Multiple images went through his head before it glowly lightly and hummed loud for a second before it died down again as if it had it was happy and had imprinted on Naruto. His smile got even wider as it was like he just had his first interaction with his child.

"That's right. I'm your father..." One of his hands glowed before it sent a pulse though the egg harmlessly for a second. "This egg weighs like 40kg. It's incredibly dense. The shell is as hard as granite-"

"Damn right it is!" He glanced over at Tayuya who was still holding her stomach in pain before ignoring her in favor of the egg.

"-which is good for protection and the gender is female... white hair huh?"

Naruto looked over at Rias who had been watching the whole seen and walked over too her. She gave a small smile to him as she had a hand on her belly, a small bulge noticeable.

"Sorry if mine isn't as exciting..."

He smirked and hugged her sitting his head on top of her head.

"It's not a competition Ri-chan. If I was anymore excited I'd probably explode taking out 84% of this town with the initial blast."

"That's a very specific percentage."

"Yeah it is. Besides now I get to enjoy having a pregnant wife. All the possibilities..." He started to laugh pervertedly as Rias blushed.

"W-Wife? We never got married!"

"Might as well get used to it since I never planned to let you go to begin with." Rias's eyes widened as he cupped her face and gave her a loving kiss on the lips. Audi watched as she moaned in jealously like a child and Akeno and Tayuya just watched with a happy smile... Tayuya was still on the floor. Naruto rubbed his hand on Rias's belly and sent a pulse through it before his eyebrows rose and he grinned.

"These two are definitely not the same species but they already have a strong life force."

* * *

Everyone was crowded outside the door wondering what was going on. After Rias and Tama had been brought to the lab no one else had gotten any news of what had happened.

They saw the nob turn and everyone got up ready to hear the news of what had transpired. Naruto had a small smile on his face as he carried something bundled in a blanket looking down at it with half lidded eyes. Sirzechs ran and jumped at Naruto with tears running down his eyes.

"How is she! How is my dear sister Rias-tan!? Is the child ok-eep!?" When Sirzechs got within arms reach he jumped back and paled as Naruto swung his arm back before pointing sideways and in an instant his hand turned black and massive, his fings extending into claws and stabbed into the floor and wall stopping anyone from walking past Naruto on that side of the hall where the egg was. Sirzechs started sweating at the dark look Naruto gave him his magic going off erratically.

 **"Back off."** Once he gave Naruto his space Naruto calmed down again and smile.

"I'd like to show you all my daugther!" Everyone gathered around though made sure to keep a few feet away as he held up the bundle and the blanket feel away. They were about to look on in awe before becoming increasingly confused. Miso stepped up voicing her confusion.

"Goddesses lay eggs?"

"That's what I thought!"

 ***Bang*** Naruto and Miso flinched as a bullet went through the wall and sailed right by Naruto's neck and an inch above Miso's head between her fox ears. "...But apparently I was wrong." Shio walked up to the egg and sniffed it not at all phased by the bullet that when by as Naruto let her get close.

"Welp it came from Tama alright. But how did she even lay an egg? It's biologically impossible for her and that fast?"

"Because magic Shio."

"No that's not how it works!"

"..."

"...Okay maybe magic is how it worked..."

Naruto gave them the rundown on what the situation between Rias and Tama was and answer any questions he felt like answering. He did let anymore than to extra people at a time into the room so as not to crowd Rias and Tama and let them get there rest. Naruto went in and gaze his unhatched daughter back to Tama which finally let her sleep. That egg was still developing but he noticed it already gave off the energy level of a mid class devil.

* * *

"A man who feels so strongly for his children yet stays strong throughout the whole time. I have to say that's a very attractive trait to have."

Naruto sat on the roof of his house watching the sunset as Grayfia walked up behind him. "Why wouldn't I be? I get to be the one thing to my children that I never got to have in life. A father. I get to take pleasure in sculpting them and making their life better than what the early years of mine were. In short even without conflict in the world I will never be bored."

She rose her eyebrow at him and smirked slyly. "Sounds like you want more kids already." He glanced over at her and grinned as well.

"I don't know maybe. You wouldn't mind helping me practice for that would you?"

"Maybe I would. But I wouldn't want to lay an egg."

"I think most girls wouldn't want to lay an egg. But yours are just sitting there might as well make use of them."

"What a naughty man you are? Tama-san just gave birth and you just found out Rias-sama is pregnant and you are already trying to get around."

"Well technically we are still at my house. You came to me."

"Not yet I haven't." Naruto choked on air at the shot. He wasn't expecting a direct lewd retort from Grayfia of all people like that. Grayfia looked at him amused and was internally triumphant at getting him to lose his cool.

"Naru-kun~ Where are you you~?" Grayfia's eyebrow twitched when they head the Leviathan's voice. Serafall checked around as she came onto the roof. "Oh Naru-chan there you... Grayfia?" Serafall and Grayfia locked eyes before Serafall gave a bright smile which was clearly fake.

"Oh I get it!" She went over and grabbed Naruto's arm pulling him away. "Come on Naru-chan I want a magical egg too!" She was suddenly stopped as Grayfia twitched in irritation and grabbed onto Naruto's other arm pulling him back.

"We were having a conversation here and it's rude to but in. Leave." Serafall looked sad as she pouted at Grayfia.

"Nuu that's not very nice. I thought maids are supposed to be proper people. You aren't very good at your job." Grayfia gained a tick mark as she pulled Naruto again.

"At least I get the job done." The two women started to glare at each other as their magic rose and Naruto ignored all of it as he was tugged around.

'After all the fighting today I'm still at around 84% capacity... Issei passed Risers level and Vali even more so and they hardly underestimated me but they still were hardly a challenge. Probably anyone who is high class in skill level won't be a challenge for me anymore. I guess it's time to go after the ultimates then.'

-END-

* * *

 **AN: Well there you go. I did this one as fast as I could. Lost of stuff building and now we can finally move on to season 3. Season 4 was rumored as far as I know to start in december which is good for me. Naruto only used a fraction of his physical strength until the very end of the fight with Vali and Issei where he let a lot more of it go. He didn't want to kill Issei and he didn't want to kill Vali too quickly. Neither had the skill to face him though Vali is just because he was using his power the wrong way against him. Naruto will have the most fun facing Ultimate class beings now as they would treat him so lightly and the younger ones usually have the skill to back themselves up. Because if you are young and ultimate level you are likely very skilled.**

 **What I decided not to show is Naruto has a few one hit moves that would have killed Issei and possibly Vali... or it would have destroyed the school around them and he already did enough damage to it.**

 **The other thing is Naruto will finally get to fight some people who excel more in close combat. Bikou, Kuroka(in a way), Saiorgg, Tannin, Etc.**

 **Anyone give me a lot of reviews again. I need to start my drawings!**


	11. Chapter 11: Clash of the Titans

**Hey guys here is the next chapter. Came out 2 days later than I want but eh I got caught up in stuff. I'm still faster than the average writer though. I just tell you guys this so you know that I'm constantly trying to post faster and faster if I can. I love how many reviews the last chapter got. The same amount as the one before that which makes my last 2 chapters my best ones! I hope I can keep this up. Here you go!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Clash of the Titans**

The clanging of weapons could be heard throughout the field as Tama 'trained' Kiba. They were out in the backyard of the house which had been expanded to several acres to allow for privacy. There were large trees lining the perimeter of the backyard so as to give privacy from neighbors who may try to look in on them. Tama simply held a long stick as she instructed Kiba. Using her powers the panels she usually used as reflective walls were now shaped into sword like weapons and floated around her. The lashed out at Kiba periodically and it was his job to try and block them or avoid them. It was a good and bad thing that she wasn't using a real weapon against him. Because she wasn't using a real weapon she was less likely to critically injure him on accident or go too far, on the other hand using her powers just gave Kiba more dangers to watch out for and Since Tama didn't need to gesture to use her powers freely he couldn't predict which weapon would come at him especially since she wasn't holding them.

Kiba rolled to the side as several swords stabbed into the ground next to him. He was wearing a t-shirt leaving his arms exposed which were covered in scratches. He was sweating a good deal and in some pain but if he tried to stop for a break without Tama's permission she would kill him.

As Tama continued to shoot her power at him she would ocassionally glance off to wear Naruto was showing she was not completely focused on the training. The reason being Naruto was watching their egg at the moment.

Naruto was a ways off to the side safely out of the range of the two's training session as he laid on the ground in the form of a large black wolf. He was about the size of a horse and was wrapped around their egg protectively. He was half sleeping most of the time but would open one eye to watch Tama and Kiba train chuckling every now and then at Kiba's misfortune.

Kiba skidded to the side as more went at him before swing his sword up and twisting it deflecting 3 away from him. Tama started to walk towards him as the blades flew at him on their own.

"Don't think about it just do it. A swordsman treats their sword like an extension of their body and that's how you were probably trained but I am going to tell you its wrong."

Kiba used his Sword Birth to create another sword in his other hand to dual wield and started to block even faster and more efficiently as sweat flew off his hair. Tama didn't react as she looked mostly bored. Her hair was down letting her long white hair flow freely making her look more mature and appropriate for someone who was training someone than her twintails did. It was weird because as far as Naruto knew her personality was somewhat dependent on her twintail hair style as they counted as weapons for her so kept her in a constant Armorer state. Maybe since she hardly used her hair in that manner anymore she had outgrew it. Still though she was holding a stick like a sword so maybe that was her substitute for now.

"What? But how am I supposed to use a weapon fluidly if I don't treat it like an extension of myself?" Tama's eye gleamed and several blades barely missed him missing leaving shallow cuts on his sides.

"It's a great idea but not how Amorers think. Because how likely are you to risk your own limb in a battle? Not very often would you do that and so you try to be the most efficient with the lowest amount of risk. It keeps you alive but can make you predictable. An armorer treats their weapon like a wild animal. You know a wild beast can harm you and so you respect that danger they hold and yet we act like marksmen and trainers pointing these wild animals when and where we want them to go to cause the destruction we want however we se fit."

The blades started spinning like buzzsaws as they flew at Kiba cutting up the ground but he avoided them but it was at that moment he noticed Tama standing a foot away from him. He flinched and used his speed to jump back in a blur but Tama wasn't letting him off that easily.

"You don't fear the weapon. You close your mind off to your preventative inhibitions. Armorers walk the regions of insanity and serenity daily."

Tama clenched the stick in her hand and Kiba's eyes widened when she was suddenly back in front of him thrusting the piece of wood out hitting him in his center before the stick cracked from the stress. His eyes widened as the blow hit him hard in that one spot and continued out behind him in a gust of wind before he coughed up blood. He dropped his swords before he fell down to his knees holding his stomach in pain and trying to regain his breath.

Tama dropped the stick and suddenly her disposition change catching Naruto's attention off on the sidelines as he rose an eyebrow with one eye open. Her eyes widened in worry as her new found maternal instincts took over. Kiba yelped in fear when Tama suddenly grabbed his shoulders and picked him up off the ground before holding his head and looking him over for his cuts and injures.

"I'm sorry are you okay sweetie? I didn't hurt you too badly did I?"

Kiba was confused before blushing as she doted over him. "I-I-I..."

*Vroom*

An object suddenly cut through the wind in a blur grabbing Kiba as an egg suddenly fell into Tama's hands making her blink at it before cooing affectionately. Kiba turned white as he suddenly found himself grabbed by the face and held off the ground by one half wolf Naruto shrouded in aura.

 **"You two were a little too close for my liking Kiba."** Naruto's eye stared into his soul as he held up his hands in surrender all the while shaking.

"I didn't touch her I swear!"

"And that's the reason why you're still alive." He dropped Kiba letting him catch his breath as Naruto calmed instantly and looked back at Tama with a serene smile as the light in Tama's eyes as she looked at her egg made him feel warm inside. He sighed lightly before putting a hand on Kiba's shoulder as he walked off.

"Come on Kiba lets go see how your stubborn king is doing."

"What but- I mean I know Tama-senpai-."

"-oneesama!" Kiba twitched win an ethereal blade just sailed by his head as Tama shout from a distance while Naruto just looked amused. 'Her mood swings have pros and cons...'

"I mean Tama-oneesama. I know she's really strong but I thought you didn't want to leave her out in the open with you guy's egg unguarded."

Naruto looked back at him amused before shaking his head and kept walking.

"We need to work on your sensory skills Kiba-kun." Kiba jumped in surprise as he heard a feminine voice in his ear and felt heavy intent. He materialized a sword in his hands and swung at the source but froze when there was suddenly a kunai pointed right between his eyes. He was greeted by Shio with her malicious grin and a predator gaze in her slitted eyes. He sweated as he seemed to be having bad luck today.

"I wouldn't expect you to sense me unless I wanted you to but you couldn't detect Miso-chan or Rei-chan either?" There was a rustling in one of the trees before Miso appeared hanging upside down and Kiba didn't know when she got there but Raynare was under the tree leaning against the trunk.

"G-G-Good afternoon S-Shio-senpai."

"Hmhmhm Shio-chan don't blast killing intent at your friends like that..." Kiba felt relieved when Naruto spoke up as he kept walking away. He never looked back somehow knowing what was going on.

Shio instantly retracted her kunai from Kiba's face and smiled cheerily at Naruto's back. "Hai onii-sama!"

"...Unless you actually intend to kill them." Kiba's eyes widened as he backed away from Shio when Naruto said that.

'What is wrong with this family?!'

"Hurry up and get over here Kiba so we can patch you up or I'll let you be Shio and Tama's sparring partner." He said sparring not training. Kiba had never moved so fast as he was quickly next to Naruto and made sure to stay close to him.

It had been a week since the summit meeting. The satan levels all went back to their bases but not without several of them several exchanging words. Sirzechs to keep him updated on Rias's pregnancy and that he would be seeing them soon for a party or banquet of some kind. Sounded fun to him. Azazel was apparently now going to be a chemistry teacher at the school and was also now the advisor to the ORC club... He wasn't sure how he felt about that last part. Azazel also wanted to do tests on his children... Long story short Azazel wasn't too fond of the idea of being eaten piece by piece so he quickly changed his mind. Grayfia gaze him a few choice words that made him actually look forward to the underworld party. Grayfia was stronger than him but he was curious to see in how many categories was that still true. Serafall on the other hand said that her tv show needed a love interest and a new villain. If the bad guy is also the love interest that would surely boost her ratings... She also said if he decided to go through with it she'd help him get into character personally. She also said this when Grayfia was in earshot.

The important bit of news though would have been his little conversation with Yasaka.

* * *

 **\- Several Days earlier -**

"Why are you almost always drinking tea whenever I talk to you." Yasaka sat upright as she put down her tea on the table why Naruto laid on the other side on the floor.

"I'll have you know tea is good for the mind."

"Good for the.. mind?" Naruto just looked at her oddly as she nodded

"Yes good for the-." Her eyebrow twitched when Naruto put his hand in his head and started twisting it around in boredom. "... Nevermind."

He took his hand out of his head and sat up with his legs crossed giving her his full attention.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Well you have become pretty popular lately and your existence isn't really a secret to the youkai anymore. I've decided to officially name you as the clan heir since Shio-chan stepped down for you."

"That's great I suppose. I've been wanting to go to the clan compound. So what is it you need from me?"

"Well the clan elders request your presence as they want to meet you in person. So I can take you back to Kyoto right now-."

"No. Make them wait." She looked at him oddly though she had a feeling she knew why he would say that.

"You know that will irritate them right?"

"Well last I checked being born irritated them."

"Naruto not all of them hated your existence." She made sure of that personally.

"Yeah I know but can you really expect me to jump at the chance to go there right now? I just found out I'm going to be a father."

She smirked at him before drinking more of her tea. "You really are fond of that idea aren't you? Fine then I'll give you time to be formally indoctrinated. I was planning to officially do it on your 18th birthday anyway so some time between now and then contact me when you are ready please?"

"Of course Yasaka but it will be no sooner than at least a month from now." She stood up and nodded to him and having finished her tea. She gave him a small smile as a magic circle appeared beneath her.

"Well it's about time I returned to my duties. I have no doubt you will have to entertain a few youkai who would want to take your position from you so you have that to look forward to. Oh and Naruto-kun, your mother would be proud of you." She vanished in a flash of gold light. He gave a sad smile before he laid back on his back and went to sleep.

* * *

 **\- Next Day -**

It was still morning time as everyone was in school. Since they were currently on break Naruto decided to pay his underclassmen a visit as he went to Issei's homeroom. He hadn't really seen the boy since he kicked his ass a week ago. Mainly because Naruto had taken a break from class for a few days to watch after Tama with Tayuya. He also made Rias skip a couple days to make sure she was alright. The girl insisted that she was fine but Naruto wanted to make sure that her body was still able to work as it usually had been. She was a devil yes so normal human things like school really was no problem for her plus she wasn't too far along in her pregnancy anyway but Naruto still was being a bit protective over her. Not that she minded. It felt nice though it always was kind of weird how quickly he switched gears.

Her baby bump was only barely visible so no one at the academy should even notice for a few weeks until she would have to actually use magic to hide it. Though it probably was best that she stayed with Naruto those couple days without going to school because the nausea really got to her. At least she didn't have mood swings like Tama did, well mostly.

'Kind of funny that I'm even bothering to show up though since it's almost summer break anyway. Actually it's literally the last day of school before break why the hell am I here?'

He walked into the classroom unnoticed as he approached Issei's desk. He smirked as he saw him with his other two perverted friends hasing it out.

"Yes guys summer's here which means it's sexy time!" Issei shouted in exuberance.

"All the babes in hot bikinis at the beaches and pools I can't wait to scan my specs all over them!" Motohama's glasses gleamed in the light as he pushed them up snickering.

"So I guess the pervert losers will have their summer schedule free then?"

Hearing the snide remark the boys turned to glare at one Aika Kiriyuu who was sitting on her desk away from them. Matsuda clenched his first at Aika's smirk.

"Hey stop hating! We only need one creeper here with glasses and Motohama has that position filled!"

Naruto who had been standing near the door still unnoticed and even Issei both had sweatdrops as they noticed how Matsuda's compliment was basically an insult yet Motohama accepted it.

Aika huffed as she stuck her chest out pridefully.

"Hah don't even lump me in the same category as that freak. I'll take offense to that. I hear specs over there can see a girl's 3 sizes? Well I can see the worth of a man's package.~"

"T-That's dangerous." Naruto tilted his head amused at such an ability. 'Well it _is_ harder to see a guys size than a girl's measurements...'

She held her glasses as she got up and leaned towards the boys smirking. "And from what I can see well you two always were below the average mark weren't you?"

'Ouch.' The 2 boys felt like their pride hard been crushed as they went white. She then looked over at Issei and her eyebrow roses as she smiled wider.

"Oh wow that's a pretty above average package you've been hiding. Asia-chan's a lucky girl." Aika looked over at Asia who was near the back of the classroom talking with Xenovia and looked over at them confused when she heard her name.

"Well would you look at that Issei. Turns out you don't suck at everything!" Issei jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Naruto standing there freaking the other two boys out. Aika looked back over at them and blinked wondering when Naruto had even moved over there.

"S-Senpai." Issei was still pretty wary around Naruto since the fight. Though Naruto seemed to not care about it at all and acted as he always did.

Aika looked like a golden opportunity had just presented itself to her as she turned her glasses on Naruto. "Well if it isn't the number one guy himself and Kuoh's king who decided to grace us with his presence. Let's see how you check out Naruto-senpai."

Naruto's eyes narrowed and before he could stop her she already looked at his crotch.

*Crrck*

Having now gained everyone in the classroom's attention she look to be at a loss for words as he glasses cracked.

"I... I don't understand. Y-You're... too big for me to calculate?!" The perverted boys around him suddenly looked at him like he was a god... heh the irony, why Issei looked jealous. Naruto's eye twitched as girls who had been listening to their conversation started eyeing him, giggling creepily, and or gained nosebleeds and were blushing bright red. Xenovia pounded her fist into her hand as a look of understanding appeared on her face.

"It all makes sense that the condoms were too small then! I guess that just makes it easier to have babies though I guess that's somewhat obvious now since you already have two-."

"Xenovia stop talking about that!" Something was wrong with that girl's head.

He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair before walking around Issei's desk and approaching Aika. His hair spiked a bit more as the air around him made her nervous. "And you seen to have 36C cup size and still growing. Not bad you've been hiding a treasure haven't you Kiriyuu-san? Your erogenous zones are your neck and navel. You read BL and yuri novels, you have an anal fixation, and-." The groups eyes widened on how he could know so much at a glance.

"Eep!" She jumped a bit with her glasses sliding down her nose when Naruto was in front of her and put his hands on the edge of the desk on the sides of her thighs and leaned forward into her ear and spoke lowly where only she could hear.

 _"And you have a bestial fetish. You're quite the kinky human._ Look's like you're in luck with that one Aika-chan maybe we should make your fetish physically known to the public?" She blushed and shook a little looking down to the side. Naruto grinned evilly as she spoke softly in a more subdued voice.

"P-Please Naruto-sama I-I was just having a little fun."

"And I thought I told you not to use your scout on me? Such a prideful girl I might have to teach you a lesson **my little meganekko."**

Issei wonder what they were saying to each other along with the rest in the class before his mind started turning and he pointed at the two gaining there attention.

"No way! You...you...you... Not her too! How do you have time for this!?" Naruto back off from Aika but not before saying one last thing hotly into her ear.

 **"I haven't done anything, _yet."_** He stood straight and looked at the trio like nothing happened. "I have no idea what you're talking about Issei-kun." He added a bright cheerly smile that made Issei blank as it through him off.

'What is he hiding?'

Naruto started to walk back out of the class room as he called back to the dragon user. "Issei come on we've got some work to do."

Issei looked confused but shrugged as he followed. Aika still feeling embarrassed tried to play it off as she pushed up her glasses and shouted out at Naruto's back.

"What would Rias-oneesama say if she knew you were so brazenly flirting with other girls!?"

"I don't see her complaining..." 'Anymore.' Naruto spoke under his breath as he walked out the room with Issei in tow. Kiriyuu Aika, she was indeed a perceptive give and it was her natural intuitiveness that caught Naruto's attention as it was close to what his was when he was a human along with her eyesight. He wasn't even sure why she wore glasses. But she was definitely one of his more talent followers and had a natural magic affinity that was just waiting to be trained.

Naruto and Issei kept walking through the halls gaining people's attention to see the number 1 guy walk around with the number 1 pervert. Really Naruto was probably the bigger pervert but the best perverts no how to get away with their perversion...

"Uh Naruto-senpai so what work do we have to do? Did bucchou need something?"

"No I just wanted to congratulate you."

"Huh what for?"

"The battle at the summit of course."

"What? But I lost badly. I don't see what's so good about it." He looked down at his own failur as Naruto looked back at him and grinned.

"Issei you were going to lose regardless. If you didn't then we were going to have a serious problem. No I'm congratulating you because you were a lot stronger than I thought you were." It was a backhanded compliment but hell he'll take it. Issei's expression cheered up as he speed up to walk next to Naruto.

"Does that mean I'm good enough to start building my harem soon then?"

"What? No! Is women the only thing you think about."

"Yes."

Naruto stumbled in his step for a moment before he gained a sweatdrop at how serious Issei looked when he said that. 'Well at least he's honest.' Truthfully Naruto wasn't that far off as what went through his head most of the time was women, eating, and being the best.. Or being the best at eating women.

"Well anyway I want to see how your power will continue to develop but you are outright pathetic in your normal state." Issei winced at that.

"Well damn you don't have to be a dick about it."

"I'm not going to train you because then that won't change the gap between our skill level. And if you try training only in close combat you will always lose as I am worlds ahead of you in that. No I have a few I want to train you and they can train you in offensive close ranged magic and aerial combat which is what I still suck at... proportionally."

Issei's eyes widened at the news. "What really?! But wait why are you helping me? Why would you want me to get stronger than you?"

He glanced at the boy with a blank expression never missing a beat in his step.

"You will never be stronger than me I won't allow it. Even if you manage to one day boost to the point where you have more power than me I will still be stronger. But I do want a challenge and seeing how you develop will be entertaining as well as beneficial to you. Plus did you ever think about how much better you could get at using your gear if you also upped your base states too? If you are stronger normally then you would potentially not have to boost as much to get the drop on your opponent. You would also reach your max quicker but ultimately it saves you time."

Issei rubbed his head as he smiled. That went a little bit over his head but he got the gist of it.

"Oh well thanks..."

"Oh and since my familiars are going to be the ones training you as a few of them are actually dragons I don't want you or Ddraig perving on them." Both Issei and his gear flinched at that. 'I-I never told him your name!'

"If you perv on them take into account that I probably won't be there to stop you so if you do they might grind your body, in the bad way, to the point that you become one with the landscape." Issei paled at that as Naruto kept walking. 'Actually Lati-chan and Koa-chan might do that on accident. Issei's body isn't as durable as mine...' Having finished what he said to Issei he waved to him as he continued to walk off but made sure to wink at a few girl along the way. Issei still stood there froze making others look at him oddly at what Naruto had just said. And he said it so casually too that it made it worse.

* * *

"So everyone is going to the underworld?" Naruto sat on the couch next to Rias while the rest of the group was nearby. Tama was sitting on the opposite side of him holding her egg as they looked at Rias.

"Yes Naruto-kun. It's a yearly tradition we do to go there for vacation."

"Never thought hell would be identified as a vacation spot..."

"Of course Naruto-kun I want you to come but also everyone else too. Shio-chan, Miso-chan for safety reasons you guys didn't come the last few years but you can now if you choose too." The two were sitting on Rias's desk and nodded to her in agreement. They didn't really want to go the previous years anyway so it was a good chance to check everything out now.

"Tama-san you're welcomed to come too as you are no doubt an icon and we can't leave you alone incase something happens with the egg. Tayuya I know you've been to the underworld anyway so you don't even need my permission. Raynare is your servant Naruto-kun so she get's to come anyway."

Everyone in the room nodded having various expressions in response to it.

* * *

"This is a pretty impressive flying train. Why do you even have flying trains? Seems the humans were smarter in building airplanes." Naruto spoke absently as he laid on one of the long seats half asleep. Rias smiled as she rested his head on her lap and played with his hair.

"Well I'm not sure why it's a train Naruto-kun but this is how devils travel between worlds when not using magic circles."

It was a fine train and the inside clearly matched that of one who regularly got high class occupants having a bar and a spacious area. The others were sitting around nearby while Kiba seemed to be engrossed in a book he was reading. He didn't know why most of them seemed to prefer to constantly where their school uniforms I mean sure students are expect to where them and they were pretty comfortable but no point in doing so where they were currently leaving that plane of existence. At least Selene seemed to be doing a little better as she wore a dark grey sweat jacket. They found that the best way to get her out of her box was to have her wear clothes that covered mover of her body forming a pseudo layer of protection from the outside world. It made her feel more secure and stable while also not restricting her mobility like the box did.

The twins sat with Akeno and were wearing some kind of black choker-like collar around their necks along with their school uniforms. It was part of special kind of invention Naruto created but as to what it's function was well that was a secret...

\- _"We will be soon arriving at the Gremory Domain Terminal." -_

The intercom sounded making Naruto sit up. "Well that took longer than I thought it would."

He got up to look out the window and his eyes widened along with the rest who hadn't seen where Rias lived as they looked down. They saw large collections of towns and metropolitan areas arranged in a collection of octagons and other shapes. The spread of land went from a far distance and looked massive even though they were currently high up in the sky.

"Damn! I didn't know you were so rich Rias!" Rias giggled into her hand in pride at being able to show off her family's wealth.

"Well of course Naruto-kun. The Gremory are basically royalty afterall and Sirzechs, the devil king _is_ my brother-."

"It's almost as big as what our family owns Miso-chan!" Naruto looked over at his sister who was next to him looking out the window in awe. Rias lots her previous pride at those words.

"I forgot you were a clan heir too..."

"Well the Kitsune clan does basically own all of Kyoto behind the scenes. We also own other smaller parts of the mainland along with Okinawa and Mt. Fuji and different parts of Asia. But hey I'm a future faction head so it shouldn't be that surprising."

Suddenly the train stopped and a magic presence went over it causing Naruto's eyes to widen. Everyone looked around confused before they were overcome with disorientation and they blacked out.

* * *

Naruto rubbed his head as he picked himself off the ground. They were in some kind of ravine as the others around him got up.

"Ah it feels like I was just thrown into a microwave..." He noticed that a lot of them were missing. He only saw Koneko, Kiba, Xenovia, Issei, Selene, Asia, and Raynare.

Issei stood up and looked around as he walked towards Naruto. "What's going on? Was this forced teleportation magic?"

"It looks like someone is playing games." His eyes went hard when he suddenly sensed an enormous energy level approacing them. They felt heavy foot steps approaching them that got louder and louder as the being got closer. All of their eyes widened when around the corner of the landscape came a giant horned figure standing 15 meters tall and covered in purple scales with a white equally armored underbelly.

Naruto's body instantly went feral as his arms and legs turned black and his horns sprouted. "Fuck yes a dragon! And it's a male!" The beast roar before at high speed a jetstream of fire came out of its mouth right at them. The group screamed out as while they were able to avoid most of the damage the impact still knocked them away. Naruto landed on his feet before his tail sprouted out along with his wolf features. He had to halve is stamina just to go into this state. **"Demon Wolf Effect.** Alright everyone he attacked first, stand your ground and attack with extreme prejudice! Koneko wait!" He noticed Koneko already running at the dragon and cursed before running after her. "Well she's got guts at least..."

Koneko ran up the side of the trench using chakra to go faster before she jumped off straight at the dragons head. The dragon had been watching her however as it swung it's giant tail at her but she twisted in the air avoiding it impressing the beast slightly. Koneko however hadn't been expecting the tail to come back at her from behind as it swung and hit her hard in her back knocking her straight at the dragon's horns.

"Kya!"

"Koneko!" Naruto left a trail of dust up the side of the ravine before he jumped and caught her out of the air shielding her from the incoming blow as the dragon turned it's head and hit him hard in the back with the side of his horns. Naruto was knocked away at high speeds as a crack was heard before he hit the side of the trench like a meteor leaving spiderweb cracks along it as he coughed up blood.

"Senpai!" Kiba and Xenovia shouted out in anger as they jumped at the dragon aiming their respective holy swords at it's head. However that didn't deter it at all as it's horns extend surprising the two as it clashed with their swords before knocking them away.

"Hmm first time I've seen someone other than me who could extend the length of their horns." Naruto stood a ways away holding a dazed Koneko bridal style as he watched the two knight's failed assault.

"Naruto-sama are you okay?!" He turned back to see Raynare standing there with Asia looking at him worried. He sat Koneko down before answering them.

"Yes I'm fine this is nothing. Rei-chan this battle would be a bad match up for you so I need you to stay here and defend Koneko-chan. Focus all your energy on that. Asia I need you to heal Koneko since Rei-chan will be busy protecting you. Kiba and Xenovia stay safe and keep moving. Nothing in your arsenal can pierce his scale armor but you can be a good distraction. I'm the only one here with the strength to do anything. Issei I want you to keep boosting your gear but go into your balance breaker if you can as that will help us out faster." Everyone nodded at their orders as Naruto looked at them all one more time before taking off towards the dragon at high speed.

"Looks like I'm doing this solo. **Finally a real dragon!"** Right when he got in front of the dragon it swung it's giant clawed hand down on Naruto. The hand hit the ground with a crash destroying the ground and turning up rubble. It grunted when Naruto appear right over his head spinning.

 **"Let's see how strong you are!"** His limps looked like black trails before he brought all of his momentum together and kicked the dragon hard in the side of it's jaw. The impact surprised it and knocked it's head to the side as as a clang went out. But Naruto wasn't done as he twisted his body back around in the air and brought his fist down on the dragon's head.

 **"Juggernaut Breaker!"** His black arm actually stretched the few meter's it needed to connect with the dragon's forehead and land the blow. The fist bounced off and a heavy shockwave from the air pressure could be seen going out from the impact zone. The dragon stumbled back as that stunned it before it shook off the cobwebs and glared at Naruto. He sweated hating once again that he wasn't too good at flying. He stepped on the air and was about to jump back but then stumbled and lost his balance when the dragon roared at him point blank.

 **"RAAOOOOOOOOO!"** His ears were ringing as he fell back and out of the corner of his eye he saw the beast swing his head down on him and he cursed.

"Well that didn't work..."

 **"Crnnch"** It brought the side of it's horns down on Naruto like a bat hitting his gut and his eyes dilated before he shot down to the ground and his back impacted it with a crater and sending cracks branching out. "T-That hurt..." That blow had broken several of his ribs.

"Naruto!" Everyone shouted as the one who was currently leading them was dispatched so heavily. Issei grit his teeth within his scale mail at seeing his friends get taken out.

"Damnit take this you asshole! **Dragon Shot!"** He let loose a concentrated burst of the energy he had been building up and fired it straight at the dragon. Naruto watched it sail overhead with one eye closed as he chuckled. "Idiot you were supposed to wait for till I told you to. The orb of energy hit the dragon in face with a giant explosion throwing up smoke. The dragon roared in irritation before swinging it's head dispelling the smoke and showing that the dragon shot had virtually done no damage.

Naruto growled loudly as he slowly gained an increasingly excited look as his eyes widened. " **I need more mass!"**

He started swing his arms back into the ground where he lay. He did it repeatedly as he hit the ground harder and harder each time.

 **"More. More. More. More. More! More!** **MORE!"** His stamina kept cutting itself as he got warmed up and his power became denser at the same time for some kind of build up

The ground started breaking around him as the backs of his hands hit the earth with increasing force. By now he gained the dragon's attention again as his arms were now trailing black aura and his weight increased. At the last shout he slammed his arms back into the ground and with a low boom he shot up into the air above the dragon. He started spinnings his aura covered him and expanded into a giant ball. The ball after a few moments was ripped apart from the inside out and a giant dark grey wolf with glowing white eye sockets standing at around 13 meters emerged from orb and dropped down towards the shocked dragon. Everyone looked on in shock as Naruto had never shown such a large form before. With a howl he did a double hammer fist to the dragon's head making it buckle down to it's knee.

It roared before quickly rising up and dealing Naruto a punch to his face sending him stumbling back a step. Naruto growled before clinging his clawed wolf fist and punching Tannin in the face but flinched slightly when he hurt his hand but it still did the job of making the dragon recoil. Naruto was slightly smaller than the dragon now and had a similar muscled build but one thing was for sure. He was pretty sure he had worlds less experience fighting in a beast form than the dragon did, but he was a quick learner.

Issei and the others watched enraptured in the fight between the two titanic beasts it was like something out of a monster movie. He absently dropped out of his balance breaker as he kept watching the two go at it. Each hit the two did to each other sent echoes throughout the canyon.

"This is one of the most badass thing's I've ever seen..."

They suddenly heard a yelp as Naruto took a claw swipe to the side of his damaged ribs ripping out a chunk of flesh before the dragon swung it's head down as it turned back raking it's horn's across Naruto's torso as a spray of blood went up in the air. Before Naruto could recover it spun around and delivered a heavy tail swipe to Naruto that knocked him down the canyon barely missing the group as he sailed overhead. They all screamed out as the wind he trailed behind knocked them off balance. Naruto righted himself on all force causing his giant body to stop as his claws dug into the ground. He was breathing a little harder as his side continued to bleed. 'Wounds from a dragon are a bit more effective I guess?'

The other's looked on in worry and the dragon looked at him in interest before they grew nervous when Naruto started to laugh again. the rough wolfish chuckle made them uneasy as steam started to emanate from the canine's mouth. His body turned pitch black as it was covered in dream weaver aura giving it a very demonic appearance. Naruto stood up straight as his magic level rose. He shot his head to the sky and let out something that was a mix between a roar and a howl that sent shockwaves through the ravine blowing up the ground around him. The group wisely decided to fly out of the line of fire to a safe distance in the air.

 **"ARRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA"** 6 massive blade like wings shot out of his back in equal proportion to his body shining in the light with their metallic color.

 **"DEMON WOLF!"** The dragon thought he would stop their with the transformation but was wrong. The wings suddenly started bending and wrapping around the humanoid wolf body. After it had wrapped around every part including his tail it re-hardened and resembled a decked out full body armor. The head armorer had sockets for the eyes that suddenly started glowing violet. The dragon was stunned as it got a familiar feeling from the creature.

 **"My body is a weapon and I will use it as such! YOROI-JŪ ŌKAMI(Armorer Beast Wolf)!"**

Issei's and the other's jaws dropped. The armor was streamlined yet covered his whole body in a way that he resembled a metal beast more than some armored wolf or some kind of mecha from an anime.

Naruto got on all 4 fours and took off at high speed tearing up the landscape but the dragon was ready as it shot out a concentrated blast of dragon flames straight at Naruto that filled up the valley. **"Never have I had the chance to use this much of my power at once! How long will my body hold out?!"** The dragon's eyes widened in surprise at the voice before he noticed Naruto had already gotten in front of him so when he let loose the torrent of flames Naruto just ducked under it.

The dragon flinched as Naruto brought out a rising claw swipe and it had to lean back quickly as it cut through the air. It's eyes widened when a cut appeared diagonally up it's chest even though Naruto didn't physically touch him. Naruto used it's moment of confusion to go back down on all fours and spin around quickly swinging his tail and knocking the dragon's legs out from under him. It was like time slowed and as the dragon was their in mid air tripping Naruto turned back quickly to face him and tackled him like a train. He caused a sonic boom to go out from the speed at which he pushed forward on the ground as he tackled the dragon through several hundred meters of the valley reshaping the landscape. The others were almost knocked out of the sky from the impeding shockwave as the two started to go wild. When they finally stopped Naruto was then through through a nearby rock formation and sent tumbling on the ground. He quickly picked himself up and growled as the dragon approached him now flying in the air. It's chest and head was bleeding but it otherwise looked to be having a great time. Naruto's shoulder was bleeding along with his right side and his left horn was broken. The dragon hadn't managed to break through his armor but it still hit hard and Naruto knew he tore multiple things in his own body.

 **'Shit my stamina is dropping faster than I expected. I should have still had half an hour to rampage but seems after a few minutes I'm already feeling it.'**

He refocused when the dragon opened it's maw and it started to glow as a large amount of flames started collecting. Naruto grinned with insane excitement that just looked extremely frightening when he was in this state.

 **"Look's like I have to end this game!"** Naruto opened his jaws and white and black energy started collecting around his mouth forming a several meter wide dark orb. In response the dragon opened it's mouth wider as the heat started to become present even from a distance and the roaring of the flames could be heard. The dragon flinched when the world around him started to shake as Naruto started doing something to the orb.

 **"What you just saw was a bijuudama! But this, is even further BEYOND! UNSEEN-!"** The rubble around him started to rise and flashes of lightning could be seen as a a translucent shell started to cover the orb and grow many times bigger than the orb had been in a series of pulses.

"Alright that's enough!" The two suddenly dispelled their attacks at the voice and looked off to see Azazel sweating and standing on a cliff with Rias. "Naruto game's aren't fun anymore when you use suicide techniques. And Tannin you were supposed to only rough them up a little not give Naruto a hands on lesson in terraforming.

The two looked at each other before looking back at Azazel. **"I was having fun."** Azazel sweatdropped at how they said that in unison. Naruto then looked back at Tannin in surprise. **"Holy shit you can talk!"** Tannin looked at him like he was stupid before Naruto turned around and jumped over to where Rias and Azazel were making them shout in surprise. Naruto's body turned into a spiral of black as his body shrunk back to his normal size though silver armer still covered his forearms and legs along with a horned head piece vaguely in the shape of a canine on his head. He landed on the cliff with one foot but still retained his injuries though they were slowly healing.

"I had a feeling something was up. I can sense the condition of my mates afterall and since I knew Rias was fine and I could feel myself being watched I decided to enjoy it. Now if you excuse me..." The rest of his armor shatter as the side of his head exploded in a spray of black and he fell over.

"Naruto-kun!" Rias rushed to him and picked him off the ground resting his head on her lap checking him over.

"I'm alright I just overdid it. Seems I can't uses more than 50% of my current power without backlash still. I thought I was over that but seems after Nora my power grew too fast again. I was using 75% in this fight." Naruto went silent as she could hear him lightly breathing which calmed her down.

Tannin walked up to them as the rest of the group flew down from the sky and eyed him warily. The dragon turned to Azazel as he eyed the boy in interest.

 **"Azazel who is that boy? The power he release was remarkable. It's clear he is still early in his development as his defense was more fragile compared to mine. If he had a bit more time to grow the fight could have lasted longer without such injuries. He had more energy than me but it's clear he is not very experienced fighting in such a form though his adaptability is prodigal as he improved as the fight went on."**

"Wow Tannin didn't you know? Naruto over there is the new Juubi."

Tannin's eyes widened as he looked at the boy in disbelief before a look of understanding overcame him.

 **"Ah I see well that explains a lot. It's a good thing I got to fight the kid now then. If I had waited a few years he might have hunted me down just for sport and killed me."**

"Damn right I would!" The dragon blinked at Naruto's voice.

 **"I thought you were asleep!"** He got no response as Naruto's eyes were closed with his face buried in the valley of Rias's breasts making Tannin's eye twitch. One thing was for sure though Naruto would be enjoying this vacation.

\- END -

 **Naruto Stats:**

Strength: S

Speed: A-S (landspeed)

Defense: A-S

Agility: A-SS

Energy: Satan

Stamina: ?

Healing: Developing Regeneration.

Juubi Physiology: Fatal attacks can't kill him if they happen early on in a fight or if he has enough power remaining.

Race: Wolf Warbeast/Pokemon*, God, Demon Chimera(Juubi), True Armorer, ?, ?

Abilities: Numerous

Rank: Ultimate

True Threat Level: Being Determined

 **Naruto: Beast State:**

Strength: Godzilla

Speed: S

Defense

Agility: A-S

Energy: Satan+

Stamina: S-E (The further he goes and the bigger he grows the more it costs him.)

Abilities: Dependent on the form he takes. Can not use a lot of his normal abilities nor can he use his familiar weapons.

* * *

 **AN: Yes! That was fun I actually forgot Tannin was supposed to be showing up so soon until I started typing the chapter. I've been itching to show Naruto's beast form and since I took so long showing it I had to show Naruto going further to match Tannin. The Armorer Wolf was a spur of the moment thing that fit perfectly. Tannin is slightly stronger than Naruto appeared to be in this if only because he had more defense and experience. Naruto full strength would kill Tannin, probably very quickly too but it would cost him. We are getting close to the next big secret I want to show!**

 **Anyway almost done watching both seasons of Gundam Build. I started reading Ubel Blatt and it's pretty awesome. I was also surprised by how the MC actually looks very similar to how i pictured one of Naruto's daughters to look like. Granted the MC is a boy but he's close enough. He's power is similar too so it worked out well for me.**

 **And for those who are Tokyo Ghoul fans that is my favorite series and for those who are fans out there following it all I have to say is this.**

 **Red haired Kaneki.**

 **Anyway I'm out! Give me many many many reviews! And be sure to ask me any questions you have.**


	12. Chapter 12: Training Revision

**Woo hello everybody. Last chapter didn't get as many views as I wanted which makes me sad. The reviews count as my support guys. Anyway here you all go. I typed out of my ass again with this one.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Training Revision**

"Sorry Naruto-kun I didn't want to put you guys through that but it was my brother's and Azazel's idea. She looked at him apologetic as they walked through the halls with the gang all back together again. They had just fought with Tannin an hour ago and yet Naruto looked fine for the most part except the shading under his eyes was darker than usual and he looked tired... or lazy. She couldn't always be too sure with him.

"It's fine Ri-chan no one got hurt. Well no one got hurt that much. Plus I had a blast." She smiled before taking another look at him and noticed both his eyes were half lidded and violet with their spiral pupils showing. His fangs were more prominent and his horns were sticking out the front of his head. He was also giving off twice as much energy than he normally did passively making it so that his presence made those who didn't know him apprehensive.

"Naruto-kun why are you in that form? You aren't in a fight right now." He tilted his head at her confused as the others noticed his appearance too.

"Well we aren't in the human world right now so no reason for me to look like a human and no need to suppress myself. I assumed a human appearance for too long and that made my body become somewhat out of sync with my power and lowered my performance." Akeno who was walking on the opposite side of Rias had her eyes widen as did the others at that.

"You just fought a dragon king, a member of Lucifer-sama's Peerage and you are saying you weren't at your best?!"

"Well it's more so I didn't have as much control or stamina as I should have in that form. Since I will be staying out of my human form for the duration of this vacation my body will progressively become more adjusted. In other words I will get stronger just by looking like this. Why? You guys don't like my Demon form?" Rias shook her head and laughed lightly.

"No Naruto-kun you look great. If anything you looking the part will probably go over better with the guests than your human appearance would have. In other words I want you to show off." He smirked at her before rubbing his hand behind his head.

"I was going to do that anyway."

Naruto found it amusing how the hallway was lined with maids and butlers to greet them. It made the others who weren't used to it nervous but it didn't matter to him or his sisters either way... Well they didn't really grow up with that kind of treatment though the twins were exposed to it more but it still didn't bother them. As for Tama, he wasn't sure how much she was even paying attention. She was walking with them in her normal clothes but had a knapsack on her back that carried their egg along with other things.

'Kind of weird though how they all look like normal humans. I mean sure I know that many devils are identical to humans in almost every way but I'm kind of the odd one out here in terms of my appearance. Oh well I'm the Juubi so my horns and other traits are my pride.'

"Rias-oneesama! You're home!" Naruto blinked when they saw a little boy with short red hair and blue-green eyes run towards Rias before jumping to give her a hug. Rias giggled as she hugged the small boy.

"Ah Milicas! It's good to see you again you've grown a lot since I last saw you."

Naruto glanced over at the boy narrowing his eyes at him critically giving him a slightly threatening expression with his glowing violet eyes and dark shading. He didn't mean for it to look that way he was just more curious than anything.

"Hmm?" Rias picking up on Naruto's unasked question answered it for him.

"Oh everyone this is my brother's son and so my nephew. Why don't you say hello to the others Milicas?" She smiled as the boy stepped back and smiled to all of them.

"Hello everyone my name is Milicas Gremory. It's nice to meet you!" The girls gushed at him while Shio didn't react much as she looked at him bored and leaned over to her sister.

"Cute kid."

Milicas then turned his eyes to the man next to Rias and ran up to him with a bright look in his eyes.

"You're Naruto-oniisama aren't you?" Naruto's eyebrow rose as he looked down at the kid.

"Yeah?"

"Father said you were the one who gives me cousins!" Rias had a blush on her face as she looked away from the boy.

"Why would my brother say that...?"

Tama blinked owlishly at the boy before looking over at Rias. "Well he's not wrong."

"That's not the point!" The others laughed at the scene. The boy was clearly to innocent to actually know what he was saying. Naruto looked at the boy with an unreadable expression.

"Well he's not wrong." Rias glared at Naruto who basically echoed Tama while the twins snickered. The boy's eyes were shining in excitement at hearing that.

"Great! You look cooler in person than what I've heard about you. Are your horns real?"

Naruto stared at the boy for a moment as he towered over him. His body casting a shadow over the young devil making his glowing eyes all the more ominous. The sudden silence from Naruto made the others nervous as the boy just simply looked back up at him with his oblivious expression. Naruto continued to look into Milicas's youthful eyes before faster than the others could react his arm lashed out at the boy and the next second the boy found himself up on Naruto's shoulders. The boy blinked confused at suddenly finding himself elevated as Naruto started to walk forward the others behind him stunned along with the servants.

"You can hold onto them if you want." The boy slowly grabbed Naruto's horns before laughing.

"Is this what it's like to be tall?!"

As he played with Naruto's head forcing his hair to shadow his eyes Naruto gained a small almost unnoticeable smirk.

As the others watched them go off Rias looked dumbfounded before shaking her head and smiling. "Well they got along well. Let's not let them leave us behind now." They all went to catch up with Naruto as they continued to walk in her mansion. The found themselves standing in front of a door that was guarded by Grayfia. She looked at Naruto and Milicas on his shoulders for a second before she ignored it and let them all in.

Milicas quickly got off Naruto's shoulders before running into the room into the arms of a beautiful woman with long brown hair.

"Rias-oneesama and her friends are here!" As she ruffled the boy's hair she looked up at the group and smiled.

"Well hello everyone. I see Rias's little group of friends has grown since the last time I saw them."

The others bowed of varying degrees before the newer devils followed suit. Naruto and Rias however didn't feel the need to.

"It's been a while Venelana-san." Naruto gave the woman a smile too which she responded in kind before looking him over a bit.

"Hello Naruto-chan. My you've grown a bit since the last time we saw you. Flashing your horns around I see? Cute. I hope you have been taking good care of my daughter?"

His eye twitched at the cute comment. He grinned mischievously at the question before gaining a less suspicious expression.

"Yes I've taken good care of her. So good that she even comes whenever I tell her too." How it was said and how it sounded were two completely different things. The rest of the group choked as Rias looked at him shocked at him for having the audacity to say that.

"Naruto that's my mother right there!"

He blinked and tilted his head looking oblivious.

"What? But you _are_ always there whenever I need you."

"That's not what you meant at all!" Venelana giggled and decided to play along.

"It's good to be someone Naruto can depend on sweetie."

"W-Well yes b-but."

Venelana put her hand to her cheek in response to her daughter getting flustered.

"But you shouldn't cum too him too often or else you won't be able to get any work done." The girls eyes widened, Rias's face turned red, Issei gained a nosebleed, and Naruto grinned. 'Best mom ever!'

"Oh she loves getting out of doing work that's for sure..."

Rias stumbled with her words as she looked at the two feeling betrayed. She looked back at her group who was laughing in hopes of gaining some kind of support.

"A-Are none of y-you going to stop them?!" Shio, Tama, and Tayuya just returned her with blank expressions.

"We are enjoying this." Rias then looked at her queen with a pleading expression but Akeno just looked away and pretended not to see her while Miso giggled at the interaction.

Feeling too embarrassed Rias fell to her knees and whined.

Asia looked around confused at the conversation. Wait I don't understand. What are they talking about?"

Xenovia shrugged before giving her own interpretation. "It sounds like Rias-buuchou is needy."

"Xenovia!" The knight flinched at incurring her king's wrath as she held her hands up in surrender. Milicas walked up to Naruto and pulled on his sleeve as he looked up at him innocently.

"Naruto-oniisama what do you mean? What did you do to get Rias-oneesama to come to wherever you are." Naruto's grin widened as he patted the young boy on the head.

"Well..." He was stopped by a cough from Venelana.

"Naruto! I would appreciate it if you didn't try to corrupt my grandson. At least not for a few more years."

"Very well."

"Now then I think we've messed with my daughter enough for now. Why don't you all join us for dinner. Oh and Naruto-chan we fixed food with you in mind this time."

* * *

Naruto's mouth watered as he stared at the massive spread of food in front of him. At his seat he had a devil hog of some kind that was 4 feet long and probably weighed 3 times that of a normal hog.

"This is fantastic!" His sisters' eyes were locked in on the beast as they went up to Naruto.

"Oniisama are you sure you can eat that all?"

"No you can't have any." Naruto looked over at them with a hog leg in his hand. His mouth was full and a big chunk of meat was already missing from said leg.

"What? But we didn't even ask you yet!"

"But you were going to." He said that as a statement and not a question as he rose an eyebrow at them and the looked anywhere other than him guilty. When they looked back they noticed the hog leg in his hand had already been picked clean and he was now chewing on the head like some kind of animal. Shio gained a tick mark as she yelled at him.

"Can you slow down and stop eating when we are talking to you!?"

"My my there's no need to fight over food. We have more boar's ready if you two have such an appetite as well. I thought young girls were more cautious of their figure?" The two blushed as they looked more reserved.

"M-Maybe just half a boar." The other's sweatdropped at Miso's request. 'That's still way more than a person should eat...'

After that everyone started to socialize lightly as they at. The food was delicious and Venelana watched in disturbed fascination at how the three youkai ate so much food. She wasn't sure where they even put it all. At least the two girls still showed they had manners. She gained a look of frustration as she couldn't tell how far Naruto's table manners went. Every time she looked back at him more and more sizable portions of meat were gone.

Lord Gremory smiled fondly at the sight of his new extended family enjoying their dinner. His eye's shifted to Naruto and he did a small double-take when he noticed the boar had been picked clean and it was missing some of the bones from it's skeleton.

"So Naruto I've noticed you've gotten a lot stronger lately. No doubt you've been hard at work."

Naruto looked at him with a large leg bone in his mouth before he bit down and snapped it like a toothpick making some of the others shiver.

"Yeah I have been and if I keep eating like this I'll get even stronger faster. Pretty sure I'm stronger than you already."

"Hahaha you might be my boy! By the way since you are courting my daughter I wouldn't mind if you started looking at me as your own father.

Naruto looked back at the remaining skeleton of his food before his tail shot out quicker than most could react and lashed out at it several times before not even a scrap was left. Only a few managed to catch a glimpse of razor shaft teeth coming from the tail. After that his tail pointed itself at the Gremory head and it split down the middle showing that it did in fact have a large row of teeth and it appeared to grin evilly at him.

Naruto looked back at him ominously making the man nervous.

"Yeah... **That's not going to happen."**

"Well you don't have to be so mean about it..."

His tail turned back into a more normal wolf-like one as it waved lazily in the air behind him.

"Oh that reminds me. In case you didn't know it, Rias is expecting." Lord Gremory did a spit-take as Venelana looked over at her daughter surprised. Rias blushed as she glared at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun I wanted to tell them!"

"Ah sorry you should have told me then."

Lord Gremory looked frozen for a moments making the others look at him weirdly before he suddenly stood up and held up his glass.

"This truly is a great day! Not only has my daughter returned home but she is pregnant with a child!" The servants and maids around them gave a round of applause as Rias looked embarrassed.

Venelana clapped her hands as she looked over at her daughter happily.

"I know devils usually aren't very fertile so this was years sooner than we ever expected."

"Mom you don't have to say that out loud!"

"Still though I guess this makes you officially betrothed to our daughter Naruto-kun?

They blinked when they saw Naruto eating into another boar. He looked at them like he had done nothing wrong.

"Of course. I look forward to raising my daughter with Ri-chan."

Venelana's smile widened at that while Rias just felt warm inside.

"Oh and it's a girl too?! I get to have my very own cute little granddaughter now. I am curious though Naruto-chan how did you react when you found out about her pregnancy? I hear often that a man would feel weak or even pass out?"

"Well... I got so happy and excited I destroyed half the school and did millions of dollars worth of property damage..." The two Gremory parents sweatdropped at that as that was a bit much.

"You did all that just from being overjoyed?" It's not exactly a bad thing but it wasn't extremely good either if it destroyed things. Tayuya added her two cents while she kept eating her own food.

"You should see him when he's aroused..."

At that there was the sound of multiple forks and knives falling onto the table and plates as Tama, Shio, Miso, and Akeno all looked dazed to varying degrees as Koneko and Raynare looked at them in jealousy. Rias couldn't take it anymore as she got up and walked off leaving her food.

"I've had enough of this!" Naruto grinned as she stormed off. 'Her mood swings are adorable.'

Issei stood up as well as he pointed at Naruto, jealous fury in his eyes. "Damnit senpai!"

* * *

"Ahh! You're too rough!"

Rias moaned heavily as Naruto pounded her from behind. They were in a bedroom on top of the god sized bed as he plowed into her. He had on a pokerface as he had her on her hands and knees shaking the bed. He grabbed onto the supple flesh of her ass as he continued to pound her. Naruto gave on sharp thrust burying himself in her making her squeak out before she looked back at him weakly.

"Y-You're gonna h-hurt the baby -eep!" She jumped a bit when she felt the sting of his hand hitting her ass.

"You don't seem too concerned about that with how you're moaning. I wonder if your parents can hear you?" She pushed her face into the bed to try to muffle her voice and Naruto grinned as he felt her insides change at the question.

"Did you just get tighter?" He gained a sadistic look as he started to thrust hard again hearing her sharp moans muffled by the bed.

"As long as I use my aura the baby will be fine. But that also makes things more sensitive for you Ri-chan." Her body quivered as his body became covered in his black aura. He started to keep up his pace sawing in and out of her without restraint as her juices fell down onto the bed. The bed started to rock as he didn't ease up on her, her body becoming a jiggling mass of flesh. Her strength left her as she had been forced to cum 4 times already.

"But it doesn't look like you are too concerned with that right now." If someone were to walk in on them right now it really would look like some beautiful fair maiden getting ravaged and raped by some shadowy demon. He was surprised how tight she still was considering things. Her eyes watered from Naruto pounding into her core hard.

She had hoped she would get used to him over time but while her stamina increased a little that just made him get rougher and go longer. Her body felt hyper sensitive as Naruto coated his body and therefore the massive girth of his that was inside of her with his aura. She fell down onto her breasts as her muscles went spastic unable to control herself from the extreme pleasure Naruto was giving her.

"A-Ah!"

Drool started to go down her chin as Naruto's thrust sped up. His his blurred as he approached his limit before he finally gave one last strong thrust and buried himself full inside of her and came. She came with him as that last act sent her over the edge of her ecstasy as her tongue lolled out and she saw spots in her vision. Naruto's warm seed pooled inside her quickly filling her. Naruto pulled out letting his last few spurts coat her ass as her sore folds dripped with his thick cream overflowing.

Her body was nothing but a quivering pool of flesh before she finally lost her will and past out unconscious.

Naruto let out a breath as he admired his woke.

"Ah got to love the bodies of supernatural women. No matter how much punishment they take their bodies still hold up nicely."

He was knocked out of his musing by a knock on his door as he got up to see who it was. He opened the door to see Miso in her pajamas. Her glossy spiked blonde hair fell down her shoulders and the small of her back. How it still looked so good even when she slept no doubt made many girls jealous. Actually it was a trait all 3 of the siblings shared as their hair was a bit more reactive and denser. Naruto was just glad that though his sisters had spiky hair as well theirs was a lot tamer than his was.

He looked down at his younger sister who looked somewhat disheveled in her loosely worn pajama's exposing one of her shoulders and a sizable amount of her cleavage.

She groggily rubbed her eye as she spoke, her fox ears twitching cutely.

"Oniisama can you keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep..." Her voice died as her eyes focused and she saw Naruto standing in front of her naked in all his sculpted glory. Her eyes shifted down wide to his monstrous member standing at attention as if it was looking dead at her. Her eyes then shifted to his bed and widened even more upon seeing the state Rias was in. She then looked at her brother's face and broke eye contact a split second later as she felt suddenly very shy.

"I... Nevermind have a good night oniisama!" Before she could even turn away to leave she flinched when Naruto leaned his hand against the doorframe and locked her in place with his eyes. His wolf features emerged as his wolf tail went up an inch behind her blocking her from escaping as he stood there. He grinned slyly as she blushed.

 **"Now where are you running off to so fast Miso-chan? Didn't you want me to have a _good_ night? Since you can't sleep let me help you with that."**

Her ears drooped as she glanced to the side not able to meet his dominating presence as she gave off a really submissive aura. Naruto's grin widened when she spoke meekly.

"H-Hai oniichan..." Naruto would definitely be enjoying his time here. It was only a matter of time before Shio showed up wondering where her sister was and Naruto wasn't planning on letting her escape either.

* * *

"Everyone is off training huh?" Naruto watched as Issei ran for his life dodging the flame-throwing from Tannin as he scorched the earth.

"Are you sure you want to step up your training Naruto?" The question came from one of his familiars, the next in the Groudon line, Koa. She had her arms folded as she stood next to her sister Tsunami. Naruto nodded as he turned to her. Tsunami sighed as she walked away to give them their space to hash it out. Being a Kyogre she didn't prefer close combat fighting like her sister did as she was more about overwhelming ranged techniques.

Naruto slowly slipped into his stance as looked eyes with Koa. "Yes Koa-chan I want to increase my fighting stamina and to do that I need a real fight to help me advance faster." She smirked slightly showing off her sharklike teeth as she rolled her hand around lazily.

"Well if that's what you want I don't want to hear you crying then when I'm done with you."

Naruto gained a tick mark as he smirked at her. "I don't like being treated lightly, I'm going to be using my full strength."

"I would hope-." She stopped when Naruto was suddenly in her face. He threw out a quick punch at her but she brought up her arm quickly looking around his outstretched arm and stopping his fist before she used the same hand to grab his shirt and pull him in before delivering a sick headbutt to his forehead sending him stumbling back. The force of it was strong enough to send out a small shockwave.

"Ahh..." Naruto held his head as blood ran down it. The force behind it actually rattled his brain as he looked at Koa in disbelief.

"What anything goes right?"

"Hehehe well the goal was for you to try and counter each of my moves so I can adapt to it so I guess this works out."

Naruto clenched his fist before reeling it back as it built up power. Koa gained a small smile before she launched her own fist right at his. There was a brief flash as both fists made contact before the ground around them formed a 30 meter wide crater and the ground between them split after a delayed shockwave went out.

"I helped you refine your Juggernaut punch Naruto it's not going to work on me. **Quake."** Naruto's eyes widen when her arm started to vibrate as she actually pushed back against him before there was a crackled and his fist was knocked back sending him tumbling on the ground a sizable distance away before he popped onto his feet and skid to a stop. His arm was twitching and shook as it laid at his side limp.

"So to counter my punch you matched my strength and then you used that technique to cancel out the incoming distortion wave. Afterwards you continued it to overwhelm my attack and continue yours to knock me back."

She mockingly clapped her hands at that deduction. "You get an A for that analysis. Kind of not hard for me to do since I'm still physically stronger than you."

"So really what I need to do is revise my technique so that it can get to you. Well we have time to think of that later. Let's see how well an old favorite of mine still holds up." She looked confused but before she could ask him what it was he suddenly blurred to the side kicking up dust. She started seeing him appear all around her for a split second before vanishing again.

A cut appeared on her arm as something speed by her before it came back and slashed her along her back. Her eyes glanced from side to side trying to track him as more cuts appeared across her body.

"You aren't fast enough to hit me in my Spider Wolf stance?" Her eyes widened when she heard the voice in her ear as she swung her arm back to hit at the source only to hit an afterimage of Naruto before he reappeared 50 meters away.

Naruto smirked as he snapped his fingers and Koa's eyes widened as bindings suddenly appeared out of thin air around her and wrapped around her body like a cocoon. Koa blinked as she looked at her now restrained body.

"Well... I can't think of a counter for this other than brute force right now but you know binding me has no point if you don't have the physical strength to do any actual heavy damage to me."

"Yeah I figured that." Naruto dropped to all fours before his aura started to go off his body like smoke. His body turned completely black as his hair turned grey with grey fur going around his collar and down his chest and his eye sockets glowed violet. His wolf ears and tail sprouted as his horns lengthed and gave him an overall very intimidating appearance. **"So let's see how you handle a strike from my Demon Wolf state."**

He held out his hand showing it grow into giant claws before he stabbed it into the ground and dashed towards her tearing up the earth as he left a trail.

"Ah!" She flinched as the eerie appearance of Naruto made her react reflexively. Tsunami who had been patiently watching them from the sidelines had her senses go haywire as she felt what her sister was about to do.

"Koa wait-!" There was an explosion of of both massive and incredibly dense energy as Koa's body changed. Her eyes turned red as did her skin with a metallic sheen before glowing yellow tribal markings appeared over her body. As if she had momentarily lost her mind she roared out before stomping hard on the ground. A ripple went through the earth before it turned into a shockwave turning up rocks and boulders going outwards as Naruto ran into it. Caught completely off guard he ran into the upturned earth and lost his footing tumbling towards Koa.

The Groudon roared again as she flexed her arms and broke out of the black bindings and dashed right at the tumbling Naruto. She jabbed out at him hitting him in the stomach like a steel beam. He vomited blood before the force of the punch destroyed all the ground in a cone 50 meters out from her fist and Naruto went flying away like a bullet. His body hit a nearby small mountain 200 meters away and hit it with a heavy rumble as his impact left a massive crater in the side of it. The entire exchange from the moment Naruto ran at her to when he hit the mountain only took less than 7 seconds.

Naruto winced with one eye closed as he laid imbedded in the crater. He looked down and manage to see that despite him being in his demon wolf state and covered in his black aura like an armored skin his chest had been cracked through showing white light glowing through the seems.

"Gah... S-So a lost of balance... and u-uneven terrain r-ruins the Spider Wolf stance... I also n-need to increase my d-defense..." He went limp barely conscious as his body reverted back to his demon state showing his shirt had been destroyed and his chest was heavily bleeding. If he had not been in his combined form that hit might have killed him.

Off in the distance Issei looked at the damage that had just been caused and paled. He had seen Naruto get punched into that mountain and it scared him out of his mind. Tannin had also stopped his assault to look over at the commotion with wide eyes.

 **"I can't help but feel sympathetic towards the boy. Even I would have felt that blow."** His eyes shifted to the two women who were with Naruto and his eyes widened a bit more as he got a familiar feeling from them. **'Dragons?!'**

Koa suddenly had her eyes turn back to their normal yellow as the rest of her body reverted back as they widened in shock at what she just did.

"Shit sorry! I didn't mean to do that!"

She froze when she felt a menacing presence behind her. She shivered as she looked back to see her sister looking down on her darkly as she rose up her hand, water collecting around it.

"You used your Primal state... On Naruto-sama?"

"I-I said I was sorry!" The water above Tsunami's hand formed into a giant sphere that floated over Koa as she sweated.

"And I don't think Naruto-sama can hear you right now. **So your screams shouldn't bother him. Water Pulse."**

The water smashed down on Koa like a solid steel ball crushing her into the ground before it pulsed down on her and the ground around them was further destroyed turning into mud.

* * *

"..." Naruto deadpanned at Koa who was covered in mud and bruises as he sat down on a boulder. Tsunami had called up Audi to help her heal him after they pried him out of that mountain. He would probably have healed up on his own after a day or 2 but they figured he would rather want to be waken up so they did that after half an hour of him laying dazed. Now his chest was being bandaged by Nami along with his right eye already being bandaged and Audi had her hands up healing the damage to his head and diaphragm.

"I-I didn't mean to do that."

"You know you likely could have broke the bindings without transforming right?" She looked down embarrassed as she rubbed her arm.

"Sorry Naruto-sama I got startled and that got the better of my judgement. I accept any punishment you wish to give." Naruto sighed and closed his eyes as Audi finished healing him and Tsunami held his head to her breasts.

"Looks like Nami-chan already roughed you up anyway. Besides this the goal of this training was for you to counter my attacks so this is my fault for not avoiding your attack out of my own curiosity. Didn't think you would hit that hard though. Your embarrassment is a good enough punishment for me... for now."

The redhead nodded before she remembered something and looked up at him.

"Oh that reminds me. When you attacked while each had it's own little weak point I noticed something that all of them had in common."

Naruto rose an eyebrow as he tilted his head at her.

"Oh? What's that?"

"Well there is a notable pause when you transition between styles which most below my level wouldn't be able to act on but an Ultimate class devil and up would. Along with that each style misses a key quality. Your Spider Wolf style is great for subduing an enemy but it lacks the force needed to take one out and could be extremely more dangerous with the use of a weapon. Your Juggernaut style is very powerful but while you are a skilled fighter the Juggernaut style is a bit too direct for you. As long as the enemy can avoid the hit if they know it's coming it loses a lot of it's effectiveness. It also restrains your speed from what I saw when I helped you practice with it in the past. When we first started training months ago you I would say while you didn't have the speed or the power of the two styles you fought more freely and were a lot more dangerous because you were unpredictable. In other words what I think would be the best solution to your fighting styles..."

Naruto's eyes widened as he grinned. "Would be to merge or revise them!" He quickly stood and scooped Koa up making her squeak in surprise. Her eyes widened when Naruto suddenly mashed his lips against hers. Her voice was muffled as Naruto quickly dominated her mouth with his dextrous tongue not letting her collect her wits as he overwhelmed her. Her mind quickly hazed from the unexpected amount of passion he put into it that she quickly lost focus. After 30 seconds he ended the kiss and let go of her as she fell back to the ground on her knees, a blush crawling across her face.

"Why did you..."

"Eh just felt like it. Think of it as a thank you for the help." He heard a moan behind him and looked back to see Audi and Nami with bashful expressions. Naruto tilted his head at them confused.

"What?

Tsunami played with her dress awkwardly before looking at him. "Ano, could we also perhaps receive our thanks-?"

"I knew you would be going through some kind of rigorous training but I didn't expect you to be training with to dragonesses." Naruto and the others looked off to the side to see a tall young man walk out from behind a boulder. He had black hair and was fairly attractive with a muscular build comparable to Naruto's if not somewhat bigger in overall mass.

"Youkai Dragons. They are Youkai Dragons. Now who might you be?" Naruto walked up to him with his violet eyes showing a strong will as he grinned at the new arrival which was matched by said new arrival.

"I'm just a spectator. I was interested in seeing how far my cousins suitor had progressed since your fight with Riser." Naruto's eyebrow rose at that as he filled in the blanks quickly.

"Oh? You must be Sairaorg. And what do you think of my progress?" The man smirked as he crossed his arms.

"I have to say I'm impressed. You have an enormous amount of power... but your level of control is poor." Naruto felt like he had been stabbed by that comment. He couldn't fault it as it was accurate. He never really focused much on control when he stopped being human and when he wasn't using his weapons. Now that he thought about it he should have focused more on his control like Tama did or even his late father. Everything he had in his arsenal that took a great deal of control was pretty much all AoE attacks.

But he still didn't like a male mentioning his shortcomings like that especially not in front of women. It set off multiple triggers for him.

* * *

 **\- Mindscape -**

Deep inside the shattered planes of his mind the knocking of metal chains could be heard. If one were to reach the epicenter of the noise they would see the giant red egg that hard always been there. The chains that kept it tethered were all heavily cracked along with the shell of the egg. As if something had snapped a bolt of lightning suddenly went by horizontally striking the egg and destroying one of the chains. There was a rumble as chips of the shell fell off of the egg exposing a light as the egg started to periodically pulse with energy.

* * *

 **"Did you come here pick a fight?"**

His face shadowed and his familiars suddenly felt scared as his shadow wavered into something else for a second before turning back to normal. Sairaorg looked impressed by the sudden oppressive aura.

"I just came here to give some friendly advice. You've got to be tougher than hell to be number one." Sairaorg stepped on the ground and there was a tremor as it split and started to crack the ground in Naruto's direction. Right when it was about to reach him Naruto swung his arm out as if batting it to the side as it was redirected rapidly to the side as it sped up before hitting a nearby boulder and exploding. Naruto raised his head showing one of his violet eyes had turned red.

 **"I don't need your advice."** Sairaorg's eyes widened before he chuckled and walked away.

"Looks like I might have found a worthy rival."

They watched until Sairaorg disappeared before Naruto finally calmed down. Naruto sighed as his eye turned back to violet and he sweated a little. He heard the flapping of wings before someone touched down on a rock pillar behind him.

"Your disposition towards males always reminds me of dragons." Naruto didn't even have to look to know who it was just from their signature alone. His tired eyes glanced back to see Azazel looking down at them.

"Azazel... So how do I compare to that Bael?" Azazel laughed as he stroked his chin hair.

"Hahaha Sairaorg Bael, the Strongest Youth and your fiance's cousin. All his physical abilities whether it be strength, speed, defense, or combat are all off the charts. The guy doesn't really use ranged magic much just like you but it's more so because he worked almost entirely on his body and not just because he's to lazy to do it like you. If I were to put you two together really the only thing you outpace him in is speed by a little but as you are now he stomps you in every other category and likely would because he would not be one to underestimate you. Really the kid is borderline satan level in just his combat prowess. If he had inherited his clans trademark magic he could have very well replaced one of the existing Satans by this point."

Naruto nodded his head at this not deterred at all.

"You said as I am now. What if I gave the fight my own 100%?"

"Well that depends. I've never seen you go 100% but you have shown trouble going over 50% so the question is how long can you maintain your higher levels of performance? Because if you think Sairaorg isn't a stamina type you would be terribly wrong."

Naruto stood there frozen for a minute causing the fallen angel general to look at him in curiosity as his 3 familiars looked worried. They saw Naruto's body start to shake before he broke out in a sweat before he started full on laughing uncontrollably.

 **"Pfft hahahahahahahaha this is what I've been waiting for! Time to prepare for the next step!"**

"Naruto-sama?"

 **"You said I needed to merge right Koa-chan? This training trip lasts a month right? I'll be done within 2 weeks."** He held up his hand and willed his hand to grow into 5 giant claws. **"Looks like staying in just my demon form isn't going to be enough."**

'Kaa-san always said I could be anything I put my mind to, and to make my dreams a reality. **Well now it's time to become a walking nightmare.'**

* * *

 **AN: Tada. I wanted to get this out like 3 days ago but with family over for the holiday it kinda delayed me. Naruto wants to get strong was already training to be stronger than Tannin in his beast form and he wants to be stronger than his familiars but seeing someone who is close to his age who is stronger strikes home even hard. He will now be taking things completely seriously in his training which he hasn't done since he was human. Same thing would have happened if he ran into Kuroka. And since Kuroka will be showing up soon... Poor Kuroka...**

 **Anyway see ya guys! Imma make sure to get to work on my drawings this week. Also here is a question for you guys.**

 **Should I move up the Sairaorg fight to some time during the underworld trip or should i keep it to where it is in the Canon? I might make a poll for this too. Hell I might even add Kuroka to it i don't know yet.**

 **Anyway give me many reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13: Rough Reception Party

**Yo people. I wanted to have this out 3 or 4 days ago but I got distracted a lot from catching up on work to getting back into reading manga again after not actively doing that for around 2 years now for anything that wasn't tokyo ghoul or Naruto. Also read my first Manwha. Anyway this story part 2 finally got over 300 reviews. Last chapter didn't get 30 reviews but at least it got more than most of the other chapters. Either way though this chapter was gonna be a long one regardless of how long I took. I typed most of it in the past 2 days though. The funny thing is the work I had to do I ended up doing it the morning of the day it was due. Thats around 5 different papers each being around 2 pages. Anyway here you go.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Rough Reception Party**

 ***Crrsh!***

A heavy rumble could be heard as a sizable portion of the flatland had just been remodeled. A massive 100 meter wide crater had just been created leaving a plume of dust in the air and right outside the edge of the crater was Tsunami who fell back on her butt. Her dress had tears all over it, her hair was a mess, her body was roughed up, and her overall disposition looked like that of a frightened animal. She shivered, fear clearly present in her wide eyes as she looked towards the center of the crater.

"This is insane!""

As the dust cleared Koa could be seen lying on her stomach pressed into the center of the impact zone. She was in a similar state to Tsunami except she looked to have taken a bit more damage than her sister. She groaned in pain as it felt like a bomb just went off above her and her senses felt shellshocked.

A silhouette of a humanoid creature of some sort could be seen above her before its form shimmered until it morphed into the more familiar appearance of one Naruto. Or at least a form of Naruto.

He cracked his fingers before he glanced down at Koa and grinned.

"I'd say this past month has been very productive. What do you think Koa-chan~?"

He received whimpers when he asked that question much to his obvious amusement.

"I don't want to train with you anymore..."

"Yeah maybe I overdid the training. It only took 12 days to get to where I wanted to be. After that was mainly experimenting on my part." 'Now that I think about it the pain I put myself through for the first 12 days seems unnecessary now...'

"Can you get off of me!" Koa's eye twitched as she looked back and shouted at him. He had been sitting on her back the whole time. She cowed instantly as the intimidating look he gave her made her wary again. His grin went sharklike as it bore down on her.

 **"Are you actually so weak right now you can't push me off of you? The Great Landscaping Behemoth Dragon Groudon? Maybe I should take advantage of this moment?"** He reached down with one hand and grabbed her around her neck while stroking her jawline with his thumb. She blushed from the contact before she realized what a compromising position she was in right now. Her body was currently stunned so she could hardly move and Naruto was on her back clearly having impure thoughts about her right now. If he choose to have her that was one thing but sexually entertaining him in her weakened state was not an adventure she was keen on taking right now. Especially if the rumors were true...

Naruto blinked when he sat on the ground as Koa vanished from under him in a flash of light.

"... Did she just return to her realm?"

He stood up dusting himself off before holding out his hand. There was a flash of light before they heard a yelp as Koa was held off the ground by Naruto with one hand around her neck. It wasn't choking her but wasn't letting her escape either.

 **"Running back home won't save you Koa-chan. If I need to then I will just follow you there."**

She squirmed and sweated a little in his grip as she whined. Pride of a Legendary-Class Pokemon be damned she cried like a little girl. "Na-Naruto-sama please give me a break. I'll do whatever you want."

Naruto grinned slyly before leaning in close to her face so that they could feel each other's breath. **"You will do whatever I want regardless Koa-chan."**

He dropped her to fall onto the ground as he turned around on his foot and walked off. She looked at his back confused as he walked away. "Don't worry Koa-chan we are done for today so you are free to do whatever you want. Thanks for sticking to this month long training session."

As he retreated she let out a breath before she blushed and looked down at the ground as she realized had realized she had gotten a little wet. Good thing her knees had been closed or he might have noticed it.

'Wait his nose is like ours. He probably smelled it and didn't say anything...' She grumbled as she knew he wouldn't forget that anytime soon. He has already made it clear that he enjoys targeting weakness. After a few moments of silences as she calmed herself she suddenly jumped when she heard a voice to the side of her.

"Naruto-sama's growth is full of surprises isn't it Koa?"

"Yeah but then he _is_ our master afterall... Wait..." Koa looked up to the left of her and saw the Absol standing their looking at Naruto's retreating back. "Yami!? I could have used your help here!"

"My use is in Naruto-sama's hands as his tool and weapon."

Koa eyed her with a raised brow suspiciously. "Bullshit I can tell when you're lying! You were too much of a chicken to do anything weren't you!?"

The white and black haired beauty looked away from Koa as she sweated and her voice broke. "A-A wise warrior knows knows when not to fight a losing battle."

"You sacrificed me!"

* * *

"Hmm it's been 3 weeks since neither I nor Tama-chan have seen Naruto-kun. I hope his training went okay." Rias put a finger to her chin in thought as she walked off to the yard behind her house. And by yard she mean grassland, it was really too big to be a normal sized backyard as it was several times bigger than the house itself and had a scatter of trees. This was the day her whole peerage had returned from their training along with her friends. Naruto didn't want her to train because of her pregnancy but she still managed to do a little bit. She couldn't do any serious physical training but she was still able to do a few complex magic exercises.

She approached her group of peers and gave them all a warm smile as she looked them all over. They all felt much stronger to her. Little Selli looked a bit more confident and controlled without Naruto's blood. Koneko actually gave off a light powerful aura that reminded her of Naruto and could actually be compared to that of mid to high class devils. The way she carried herself too was more at ease and confident like that of her lover as well. She giggled to herself as seeing Koneko follow after Naruto was like watching a kitten imitate a wolf. It got results though.

She gave a sweatdrop when she looked over at Kiba. He seemed to get a sizeable increase in power similar to Koneko and seemed slightly more emotionless than the constant happy disposition he had in the past. He still smiled around his friends though which means Tama hadn't broken him too far. She noticed that Kiba also had a scar on his left cheek and neck that looked to be caused by a blade of some sort but what wound that small would leave a scar on a devil's face? She rose an eyebrow suspiciously as her eyes shifted to Tama. The girl though kept to her odd image and sat against a tree holding her egg to her chest. She wondered how long it would be till that thing hatched, she was just as curious as anyone else. Rias knew Naruto had not wanted Tama to train but he didn't really try to stop her either as unlike Rias Tama wasn't caring a child inside of her so she didn't need to worry about physical exertion. She knew that Tama likely did some kind of training but she couldn't sense any increase in her power.

Xenovia looked calm as usual but she seemed to walk with a little more grace than she did before which was really what that heavy hitting rook needed. Asia had increased her magical reserves and control and no doubt increased her skill over her sacred gear which Rias had been expecting. Rias then looked over at her queen and hid her surprise as she didn't feel much improvement coming from Akeno at all.

Her eyes then moved over to Issei and her eyes widened when she noticed Issei felt and looked a lot stronger than before... still acted like an idiot though.

She knew that Shio and Miso were really only working on their control and trump cards. Raynare felt a few steps stronger to her which surprised her since Fallen Angels aren't known to increase in strength fast but she didn't know what the reason for Raynare's power increase could be.

Then her eyes went over to Tayuya who locked eyes with her and simply shrugged at Rias. She couldn't feel a lot of power increase coming from the succubus but according to Naruto the girl was already really strong to begin with so Rias had a feeling she trained in some kind of way.

"Happy to see you all have finished your training. I look forward to seeing the fruits of it." The others looked excited to see how they performed in real combat hoping that all the training they went through did indeed yield satisfactory results. Rias huffed as she looked around for a few moments confused at not seeing her special person.

"Anyone know where Naruto-kun is?"

Tama rose up her finger and pointed right to the side of Rias blankly not too surprised at all. "Right behind you." Everyone of Rias's peerage suddenly went alert as Rias's eyes widened. She felt like there was a giant pillar looming behind her. Her group suddenly backed off away from the figure as Issei exclaimed.

"Holy...!" Rias had been standing in the center of them and somehow this person got through all of them. Rias looked back and was met with the characteristic grin she had come to love. She smiled warmly at the figure as she calmed quickly.

"Well hello there Naruto-kun." It had been about 3 weeks since she had seen him and she missed him a lot and it had nothing to do with her mood swings making her act like a crybaby...

Naruto grinned at her his fangs shining as the rest of his face was shadowed by the hood on his head. He was wearing a grey hoody with black sleeves and grey baggy pants. He had on a white long sleeve shirt underneath it and had an orange sash tied around his waist to blow in the wind.

 **"The best should arrive last eh Ri-chan?"** He took off his hood and the girls blushed as he somehow looked better than before. His fangs jutted out his mouth as usual but now they seemed more noticeable. His whisker marks were bolder making him look even more wild but that wasn't the main change. His hair had full on change color and gotten longer. His previously golden locks of hair that occasionally changed color to fit his transformations was now light grey, silver even and was almost shoulder length yet his hair spikes mostly kept their stubbornness as they flared out wildly in his trademark way. Because of the length of his hair now it seemed to perpetually cast a shadow over his eyes. Sitting on his head was two black wolf ears and a pair of long black horns. He was now at home with his demon wolf state. His body had also grown a bit as his muscles had developed even more than they already had and bulked up a bit though they couldn't see it right now and he seemed a little taller.

"I guess your training went well then?" 'He doesn't feel much stronger than he usually did and yet why does his presence feel so heavy then?'

"Oh it went better than you could imagine. Had to merge two of my persona's permanently and revise the other parts of me. Increased my level of control an enormous amount though. This appearance is the side effect."

"Well it's not a bad side effect... Can you show me a bit of your progress or is it a secret?"

Naruto cracked his neck as he looked around at her peerage. "Sure why not I've got a lot to show. In fact why don't all of your peer age come at me showing me a little of what they got?" The others looked a little nervous at the as something was telling them to not try it but they couldn't help themselves.

"That sounds like a great idea! Well then you guys can attack whenever. Koneko-chan why don't you start things off?"

Koneko obeyed as the others backed off more to give them their space. She cracked her knuckles as Naruto looked down on her blankly as the nekosho did the same thing.

"Sup Senpai."

"Sup Neko-chan."

Koneko stood with her fists at her side breathing calm as she closed her eyes. Naruto all watched her with rapt attention wondering how she would attack. She stood there for a good moment and right when Naruto was gonna ask if something was wrong there was a flicker in the air and the next moment Koneko blinked in front of him crotched sideways with one arm behind her. Naruto and the other's eyes widened at the sudden movement. She used his dropped guard and her built up momentum to her advantage as she turned into him and launched her fist, twisting it right before it impacted on his stomach.

 ***Pa***

The punch connected true and hard as a small gust of air pressure went out from the shear power of it. It was her turn to gain a look of surprise as Naruto didn't budge an inch. The ground cracked around them and she hit his abs hard enough that an echo was made and yet it felt like she punched at solid steel beam.

 **"Not bad Neko-chan. I see one of the twins must have helped you practice that trick."**

Off on the sidelines the rest were still floundered at what Koneko just did. Not the punch but rather the movement. Issei turned quickly to Kiba who had his eyes narrowed as he looked critically over at the young girl.

"I don't get it? How did Koneko get so fast... so fast? She looked as fast as you!"

"No she shouldn't be as fast as me. Even with Naruto or whoever training her, as a rook her speed shouldn't have increased that fast. That wasn't all speed that she just used but something else..."

"Shishishi..." They turned their heads in the direction of the snicker to see Shio looking boastful as she crossed her arms as Miso who was standing right next to her sister glanced over at her amused. "Looks like my teachings paid off. It's a bit of speed as you do need to have a certain amount of speed depending on the enemy for it to work and works better if the target doesn't know how fast you are so it's great for surprise attacks and landing the first blows. I have to say Onii-chan probably created it first as I remember him using it as a kid to avoid people or to deal with danger... Anyway the basis of it is called misdirection and involves using low presence to get by someone's senses and guard. It's a lot easier to do to animals and humans but since Koneko-chan is neither of those it had to be worked at a little different which is where oniisama's notes that he left for Koneko-chan over the 1 month training came in handy. You use chakra to boost your speed a little more to make up for the gap that you may be lacking. Right when you move you drop your presence drastically to where it tricks the opponents mind into thinking you weren't even there. More effective if you are moving. How long it works on the opponent depends on your own speed and skill in ratio to how skilled and aware the opponent is. Clearly it can only be used at close range on oniisama and even then it only worked for like a second. It's part of the basis integrated into my non-telegraphed step or the **Akipo** as I call it now. Oniisama probably has his own variation of a speed technique too."

"Feeling kind of longwinded aren't you nee-chan?" Miso's voice made Shio stop to look around and notice everyone was staring at her. She blushed in embarassement before looking at the ground suddenly finding it more interesting to look at as she poked her fingers. Her voice came out quieter and more subdued as Miso pat her back sympathetically.

"W-Well I don't get to explain things too often." She was smart too damnit!

Back over at Koneko Naruto stood there looking over at Shio as if he had not just been dealt a blow in his midsection. He turned to look back down at Koneko and smiled.

"Well Shio-chan's secret revealing explanation aside great job on progressing so fast in that aspect. Nice punch too as I actually felt that but if you want it to actually effect me you'll have to try harder.' He mentally scratched his head as he knew he had done similar stuff to what Shio just said when he was human but the first time he did it was probably when he went unconscious and killed that bear.

"Fine then senpai." She brought back her other hand and she shot it at Naruto twisting her wrist and clenching her hand into a fist as she did. Naruto's eyes followed the limb and felt the space distorting and quickly moved to the side as it missed him. A second later cracks appeared in the air for a second accompanied with a low boom before it vanished. Naruto whistled in approval.

"Like thunder~." 'That would have caused internal damage.' Koneko didn't stop as she quickly moved to her next motion after the punch and spun while jumping up bring her hand up in a rising swipe at his face. Naruto jerked his head back making her hand miss before he smirked as 3 fine cuts appeared on his cheek where his whisker marks were. Even with her quick movement his eyes glanced to her arm and zeroed in on her hand as she had her back to him still finishing her rotation. He was able to see a very faint blue aura around her hand.

'I don't know how far she has developed it but that's chakra. He so when blunt force doesn't work she will try and cut through defenses now? Smart idea, for her.' He'd seen enough for him and so appeared infront of her startling her at the sudden obstruction in her view. She stopped moving when she felt a warm strong hand on her head. She looked up to see Naruto giving a warm smile that made her feel light inside.

"You've come along well in a short period of time." She gained a small smile at his words before she suddenly winced when the grip on her head exponentially increased. She thought she saw representations of both of them in her head at that moment. In the past she would describe the two of them as a wolf watching over a kitten. Now in her mind's eye she saw herself as a bigger feline but the wolf that used to represent Naruto had grown into something a lot more terrifying and intimidating. She couldn't even make out the features of it as it just looked like a massive shadow to her. **"But I'm still your master Neko-chan"  
**

 ***Crssh***

Naruto pushed her through the ground turning up rubble until only her head was sticking out as if it was as soft as mud. He casually turned back to the group.

"Next." He stepped back to avoid a vertical slash of a sword coming at him. Naruto was pleasantly surprised to see Kiba attack him. Kiba did a flurry of slashes at Naruto trying to cut him. Up, down, diagonal, horizontal, twist, thrust, Naruto danced around each strike swaying and turning his body with ease.

"Looks like this isn't good enough." Kiba spoke dryly while Naruto just looked bored. His hands had been in his pockets the whole time. Kiba's body blurred befroe Naruto had to quickly move his had back as Kiba had moved to his side and stabbed his sword at Naruto's eyes. It missed them by inches as the piece of metal went by across his line of sight obscuring his vision. All in that short moment Naruto saw his reflection in the sword and saw Kiba moving his other arm behind Naruto.

"Cross cut!"

Naruto ducked instantly as he lost a few strands of hair as another sword came at him from behind and almost cut his head in half with the help of the other sword like a giant pair of scissors.

"Whew going for the kill? Tama definitely trained you."

Kiba blurred and long slices went by Naruto back and forth in rapid succession as Naruto danced out of the way of them going from side to side as Kiba kept dashing by him with his dual wielding swords out. Kiba ran back at Naruto one more time as he changed his hold on his swords into a reverse grip and spun rapidly. He was like a top as he became a twister. Naruto leaned to the side as Kiba went right be him again. Right when Kiba was at the side he stopped his traveling to spin in place and moved towards Naruto while pivoting on his feet so that his spin started to tilt around making it harder for Naruto to doge. But Naruto still did it with ease as it was like his feet were gliding over the ground as he kept going around Kiba dodging the blades. It started to irritate Kiba how it was like Naruto was literally sliding backwards on the ground.

While still spinning he jumped forward and flipped making the blades go everyone as it became an explosion of slashes.

 **"Yūganashi - Graceful Death!"**

Naruto's grin widened as the rain of cuts came down at him. The grounds were actually torn up by the air pressure from each slash. Naruto's hands turned black with a glowing white outline as he swiped at the multitude of slashes deflecting them.

"Ure?" He blinked as a slash appeared on his cheek as Kiba flipped down to land in front of him in a crouch that he now had a sword held in his mouth. All three of his swords where his balance breaker and because of it Naruto felt like he was burning a little on the inside.

"First blood is mine senpai! **Godspeed!"** Naruto didn't even move before Kiba blinked out of sight and appeared behind him will all 3 swords aimed to pierce through his back. As Kiba was about to reach him he saw his death flash in his mind when he saw a glimpse of Naruto's face look back at him despite how fast he was going and how little time had transitioned. Right when it was inches from his back Naruto spun around faster than they could blink kicking the swords away in a split second before spinning a second time before Kiba could even register his swords had been broken and kicking him in the torso with such force that Kiba flew away instantly. The others' jaws dropped as Kiba was kicked through the second floor of Rias's mansion and still flew out of the top of the building. The young knight was unconscious before he even hit the wall of the mansion. Screams from the maids could be heard because of the sudden damage.

Rias held her mouth before glaring at Naruto. "Naruto-kun! I thought you trained to control yourself!"

 **"I did but I trained so far that I actually lose control sometimes out of excitement. You could say I've gotten too strong.** He survived training with Tama-chan though so he should still be alive."

Just for that split moment that Kiba used godspeed Naruto's body reacted reflexively and took him seriously. Thus the attack was the result. Clearly he didn't need to take Kiba that seriously just yet.

"S-Should be?!"

Naruto straightened himself up before casually walking back to the group. "So who's next-?" **"Dragon Shot!"**

Naruto looked to the side at the shout as his pupils sharpened at the light source coming at him. A 5 meter wide beam of green energy was coming right at him digging a shallow trench in the ground showing it's power.

'Should I take the hit or dodge it and let it hit the mansion?' Naruto decided to go with the former and blocked the beam with his face as the projectile compacted into a sphere. Naruto had his mouth open as the power of the attack pushed him back and stung his upper body and face before his eyes whited out for a split second and he clenched his jaw biting down on the oversized magic ball and shattering it into nothing. Naruto's tongue lolled out as he exhaled grinning at Issei's shocked look.

"So you were boosting your power while I was fighting the others? Good but you didn't do it long enough. Thanks for the snack though!"

The boy's hand was still outstretched for his attack forgetting what he was doing.

"You ate my Dragon Shot?! I thought you needed to meet certain requirements to eat power?!"

"I do. I just lowered them. Wonders of training and all."

Issei wondered what Naruto had done but wasn't able to much long as Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of him closing the space almost instantly. He still needed to learn not to drop his guard when he was that close to someone who was fast.

Naruto hid up to fingers before his arms went in a blur striking various parts of Issei's body. His arms, chest, and multiple other points on his body before finally striking his temple with lightning fast fingers. With that final strike Naruto stood to the side and ran his hand through his hair.

"I can sense you've gotten a lot stronger Issei. You've passed my evaluation. Now drop."

Issei felt his body to feel for any marks or wounds but felt none as he gained a look a confusion. He looked up to ask Naruto about what he did.

"Hey what the hell did you do-?" His words died in his through as at that moment Issei felt sharp blows in different precise points on his body as he skidded back from the force a few feet before. "Gak!" He coughed as his eyes bleared before he fell onto his nears and then on the ground unconscious.

 **"Artery block."**

"Issei-kun!" Naruto turned his head to see Asia run past him to get to her classmate. She got down and activated her sacred gear and Naruto blinked when a second later Issei gasped for breath holding his chest as he sat up.

"Well you've gotten faster with your healing." Asia didn't even notice Naruto was next to her before he spoke. She turned to speak to him but when she did Naruto sharply moved the back of his wrist right under her chin before drawing it back in a blur. Asia blinked for a second before a wind blur her hair up and her eyes whited out as she fell over onto the ground unconscious. Naruto never actually touched her but rather used the air pressure created by his hand at her chin. The force of the action caused her body to become disoriented as her brain was bounced into the top of her skull. The result was painless unconsciousness.

"It's good that you've gotten to be a better medic but I hate when my prey is tampered with."

"Asia-chan! Naruto you bastard!" Issei shouted in outrage as he tried to get up so he could attack Naruto. He just looked boredly at Issei and the second he moved a muscle Naruto was already on him with a powerful stomp. Issei was driven back into unconsciousness as the stomp to his body pushed him into the ground and buried him under the upturned earth as spiderweb cracks went outwards.

"And prey should know when they should stay down. I said drop now **drop into the ground"**

He almost predicted Rias's outburst at his excessiveness.

"Naruto! Don't break my pieces!"

"What? Asia's fine I technically didn't even touch her. She might have a small headache but she'll be fine."

"I meant Issei Naruto." Naruto looked back at the boy to see nothing but rubble and Issei's arm sticking out of it twitching.

"Oh. Well I'm sure Asia will be more than happy to heal..." He looked at Asia to see her out of it on the ground with a dizzy expression in her eyes. "...Oh."

The others sweatdropped at how quickly he overlooked those two as if he forgot just that fast that he put them in that state. Naruto ignored the two second years as he turned on his feet and walked back to the group.

"Well anyway who wants to fight me now?" The others looked at each other unsure of themselves before Xenovia signed and walked forward.

"I guess I'm up then." Naruto smirked as she brought out her Durandal and ran at him. She was much slower than Kiba but still had good speed despite moving with such a big sword. She got in front of him and used her momentum to swing her sword increasing the force of bent his legs as he leaned back narrowly dodging the blade. Xenovia continued the momentum to spin back around before dragging the sword along the ground at Naruto. He jumped back to avoid her slash and right when she flicked the sword out of the ground to slash upwards a wave of forced traveled across the ground at Naruto creating a trench. Naruto's body was concealed by the wave as it kept traveling and hit the house destroying much of the side wall as it sent cracks up it before it fell apart.

Rias's face twitched as the others glanced over at her. She didn't want to see their results by having them destroy her home.

"Xenovia! Steer your attacks away from my mansion please!"

"My apologies bucchou I will make sure to take note of that from now on."

"Nice power behind your attack Xenovia I can see you have improved as well. But you need more power if you want to get to me." Xenovia gasped at hearing Naruto's voice behind her. She was sure she had hit him with her ranged sword attack but there he was unscathed.

She jumped forward to get away from him before turning back and charging her sword with magic as she swung back at him.

"Then lets see you take this then!"

*Clang*

She didnt even see him move as right when she swung the sword at him it was deflected and knocked up into the air out of her hands.

"Don't expect me to just take it." He stepped forward on the ground before she could defend herself and let out a localized electric pulse that shocked her muscles. Her body twitched as her limbs seized up and went numb. She looked down at her hands shakily to see them twitching with sparks arcing along them. When she looked back up a second later she saw Naruto gone and she felt a sharp blow to the back of her neck that made her stumble and fall over as her vision started to go out. Naruto walked away from her back and right before she fell unconcious the sword came back down from the sky still holding the magic she put into it and landed squarely on her head in a bright flash.

"Kyaa!"

The effect was instant as it cause an explosion and sent her trenching the ground into a tree smoking.

Naruto walked back in front of the remaining group and tilted his head curiously at them.

"Anyone else now?" No one stepped forward this time. With each person her fought it got more and more embarrassing as if he was enjoying this.

"Naruto-kun I think that's enough for now. My home has taken enough damage and I don't want you hurting my servants' pride anymore right now." She eyed him curiously at his performance. He didn't feel like he got much strong than his usual pace to her yet at the same time he felt much more dangerous. Like a handgun that now had much more ammo and armor piercing rounds.

He nodded to Rias as he yawned. "Fine, fine."

His eyes shifted around who was left before his eyes landed on Tama who was still sitting against the tree and their eyes locked. He saw her holding their egg and grinned. Tama saw the look and her eyes widened right when Naruto turned towards her before he vanished in a gust of speed. He appeared off to the side of where Tama was holding the egg as he nuzzled it.

"Aww I missed you!~" The others blinked as the looked over where Naruto was now and their eyes widened when they saw him. His left arm was holding the egg but his left hung limp as it had numerous black shards stabbing into it along with a few in his back. A split second later they saw Tama appear above him with murder in her eyes as she swung her nodaichi down on him. Instantly reacting Naruto turned around and his brush appeared in his hand before he held it up and blocked her blade in a shower of sparks.

"Wait Tama-chan I'm not doing anything just wanted to hold her!"

 **"Then do it normally next time."**

He sweated as her eyes glowed ghostly down on him. He blocked her with one arm and held the egg in his wounded arm but he almost should have used both arms two hold her back as the forces of it turned up the ground around them.

'Note to self: It's still a bad idea to trigger Tama."

* * *

Naruto leaned against a beam with his hands in his pockets as he looked around at the gathered guests. He had his hood on and his headphones on under it so he wasn't noticed all too much. Funny thing about headphones was even though he had wolf ears he could just put his headphones on where they normally would be put if he had been human because with his extremely advanced senses he could still hear them perfectly along with the rest of his surroundings.

'Nice reception.' There were devils of all kinds there at the banquet socializing amongst themselves. Naruto noticed that a lot of them had pointed ears. He didn't feel much coming from the ones who did so he figured maybe that's what generic devils looked like. Looking at them now there really wasn't much of a difference between them and humans. Sure they were more dangerous but in comparison to what he was it really didn't matter much.

Naruto's own group was off doing their own things. Tama was up on top of the castle since she didn't want to be around these crowds with her egg which he could understand. He had Raynare watch her which might have been for the best anyway since Raynare wasn't too comfortable being around all these devils as a fallen angel. Selene was also up there with them since she had the whole social anxiety thing going on.

He push himself off the wall and walked though the room going past various groups of people like a ghost. Random devils that he went by shivered before looking around wondering what the strange presence they felt was. It's not that he was invisible but when someone like him stealths it causes odd side effects.

Akeno was standing off by herself as everyone enjoyed themselves. She was wearing a fine black kimono that fit her figure and just worked for her but the expression on her face was of someone who was deep in thought. She was so focused on her own thoughts that she lost her awareness on her surroundings.

"The traditional look really does look beautiful on you." She was broken out of her thoughts by the voice to see Naruto standing next to her. She quickly put up a smile as she turned to him.

"Oh hi Naruto-kun. Are you having a good time?"

"It's alright I guess. A little too sedated for me right now. If I'm going to be around crowds I'd rather there be action as well or else I see no point to it. But that's not important right now. What's wrong Akeno? I noticed earlier today that you didn't seem much stronger from the training trip like everyone else. You also don't seem as happy as you usually do. Did you hit a wall in your training? Or perhaps something else happened?"

"Azazel got my father to train me..." His eyebrow rose up at that as he new about about her past already.

"Baraqiel huh?" She nodded as she gained a dark look at the name being mentioned.

"Yes that man." The venom in her tone was not lost on him.

"You know if you want to talk about it I'm here to listen." She cheered up a bit at that as she gave him a more lighthearted smile.

"Aw that's sweet Naruto-kun. You really are a good guy." He glared at her upon hearing that.

"No I'm not Akeno."

"You act bad but you're a big softie aren't you?"

"Don't make me hurt you Akeno."

"Ufufu you're holding yourself back? How caring and considerate of you." He leaned in and she shivered as his eyes widened and he gained a crazed look. He tilted his head as she tried to hide her nervousness.

 **"I don't hold back much anymore Akeno-chan. So how well do you think you will hold up?"**

He leaned back and chuckled as she wasn't able to give him a retort. "Glad to see you're back to your old self again."

She looked at him before she let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. She smiled as she shook her head.

"Honestly Naruto-kun..." The two looked to see Rias walking up to them with a pout on her face. "Please ease back your lust a few notches while we are at this reception party. You are supposed to act similar to a security guard here remember?" He rubbed his head as he took off his headphones and sat them around his neck. He looked Rias over and was happy with what he saw as he mentally appraised her appearance. She had her hair up in a high ponytail similar to Akeno's and had on a pair of gold earrings with matching necklaces around her neck. She wore a long fine red and black dress that showed off her cleavage and shoulders along with wearing a pair of white gloves on her forearms. The dress was both sexy and elegant at the same time and he liked it. He could see that she was physically showing the signs of her pregnancy as she looked around 3 to 4 months pregnant by human standards. Most wouldn't even notice it though unless it was brought to their attention and those that did notice would likely write it off as Rias being slightly out of shape. Either way Naruto didn't think it made her look any less sexy.

"Oh right. I forgot about that."

"Hello Rias you look to be doing well." The three of them turned in the direction of the voice to see Sona with her vice president and Saji in tow.

"Welcome to the party Sona-chan. I hope your training trip went as well as ours did?"

"It's going alright I suppose." Saji walked forward as he looked around curiously.

"I already saw Issei but where is Naruto-senpai? I was expecting him to be nearby." Akeno and Rias giggled at him as he looked confused not noticing the person standing right behind him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to look up into the eyes of a hooded figure. He jumped back startled as the person's eyes made him feel like he was in the crosshairs of a sniper.

"Holy!"

"You need to be more aware of your surroundings Saji." Saji had been on guard ready to fight but dropped his hands as he recognized the voice. Saji and the other two look at him in surprise at his new appearance.

"Naruto?! I didn't even notice you!"

Naruto sighed as Saji bragged about his training and then asked him a bunch of questions. Why couldn't he go to Issei. He would be a better person to make comparisons with than with him.

Sona eyed Naruto and his changes critically as she leaned over to Rias.

"What happened to him? He has this torrential presence about him and his features have changed a bit."

"Thats supposedly the form he keeps to now. You could say he's letting more of his juubi and demon nature take over."

Sona suddenly felt a chill go up her back before they heard a childish voice shout out to them.

"Hello everyone!" Sona froze instinctive at her sister's voice as Serafall came out from behind a group of people and ran towards them. Naruto noted that she was wearing the same green attire she wore at the summit. He supposed that that was the uniform she wore when at formal gatherings and meeting related to her position. He didn't mind it though as it worked for her.

She locked eyes with Naruto and jumped in front of him. "Hiya Naru-chan! Love the new look. You would fit the roll of villain or dark hero for my show even more now!"

"Why dark hero?"

"Because all the dark hero's in anime are cuties with grey or white hair and sometimes it's red. They are also have personality issues and a lot of angst."

Naruto's eye twitched at that explanation as Akeno giggled at him.

"I am not full of angst!"

"But you do have personality issues?"

"..." Naruto's silence accompanied by Rias and Akeno giggling in the background made her smile wider as she clapped her hands.

"See you're perfect for the job!"

Naruto leaned in close as his eyes sharpened bringing his forehead inches away from hers, his shadowed eyes looking very intimidating.

 **"And what do I get out of it?"**

 **"Oh looks like you've grown a lot since I saw you Naru-kun. What did I saw about throwing your threatening aura at me?"** Her own purple eyes sharpened returning her gaze at him. Rias gave an awkward smile as the two were firing off their killing intent at each other which really just hit the surrounding audience and the crowd they were forming instead, scaring people. It surprised Serafall that he wasn't affected at all by her killing intent. He didn't get scared but he could have at least responded defensively like he did in the past. Made her feel like she was losing her edge.

Naruto looked at her a second longer before backing off as he mumbled while looking to the side.

"Hmph Grayfia's a lot more fun to deal with than you." He mentally grinned as she saw Serafalls face twitch at that as if she had been triggered. 'Too easy.'

"I'm loads of fun! Magical girls are all about fun!"

"I don't know. Grayfia has the whole maid routine going on..."

"Magical girls are just as good as maids if not more so! How could a maid possibly be better!?" She grabbed his shirt and shook him around childishly while the rest sweatdropped at the sight and Sona felt more embarrassed than usual.

Naruto started to give off a pervert giggle that made the girls' eyes twitch as he thought about how maids were better than magical girls. His mind was very much so X-rated as he imagined various different scenarios of Grayfia "serving" him.

"Hehehe very much so better..." Serafall pouted as she let go of him before she got an idea of her own. She put a finger to her mouth as she looked at him cutely gaining his attention again.

"Naru-chan did you know that magical girls are good at getting captured? I wouldn't be a real magical girl if that didn't happen to me at least once. Would you like to help me with that Naru-chan~?" 'What kind of magical girls is she talking about!?'

Akeno and Rias got a bad feeling about what she just said. If she was asking for Naruto to do what they thought she was then Serafall was probably getting in over her head. Sona was now blushing at how inappropriate this had gotten. Before any of them could say anything there was a cracking noise before. Rias facepalmed as what she had been expecting just happened.

"Oh boy."

Serafall shivered as she held her body while Naruto stood over her leering down at her. She felt like she was about to be eaten and any wrong move would send him on her.

 **"To capture is to take control of someone or take them against their will. Are you asking me to take you against your will?~"** He had an enlarged clawed hand over her head read to snatch her up as his aura started to show and she felt like she was being suffocated with lust alone. She didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. She didn't know of Naruto's sexual tendencies so she had no idea that asking to be raped by him was far more intense than she would expect it to be. That's basically making your life forfeit.

"I-I-I..." She didn't know what to say as her words died in her throat as his clawed hand expanded over her.

 **"Well Leviathan?!"**

"I don't know!" She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt a whoosh of wind going over her and stood there for a minute before nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see no one there. She blinked and took a look around noticing everyone looking at her weirdly as she flushed in embarrassment over what just happened. Everyone ran away as she started to emanate a dark aura. She would not be forgetting this.

* * *

"Shishishi I just embarrassed a Satan." Naruto had his hands in his pockets as he walked with the group through the hallways. Rias let out a breath in relief as the situation went much better than she expected. Sona fixed her glasses before speaking to Naruto's back as he walked in front of them.

"Thank you Naruto-kun for getting us out of that situation but please control yourself better from now on. I know my sister and she won't let you get off easy for this." She was more curious about how he got all of them out the room that fast but she had a feeling he wouldn't tell her.

"Eh I'm not too worried."

"Well anyway we are almost to the waiting room for the young devils." Rias had a tired expression on her face as she was not looking forward to this.

"Geez a bunch of young hormonal devils stuck in one room? We'd be lucky to get out alive." Sure she was exaggerating a bit but still.

Naruto paused in his step upon hearing that.

"Wait that's where Shio and Miso are?! My sisters are in a room filled with hormonal devils?!"

"I thi-."

 ***Boom*** "Ahh!"

They gave out a started scream as Naruto suddenly vanished with extreme speed breaking the ground where he just was as he rushed to the room. He got there a second later and blinked as the occupants of the room looked at him oddly. In the room he scanned the audience a bit till he saw Shio and Miso standing near the back he let out a wolf whistle as he saw both of them with their wild hair down and their fox features out. Shio was wearing a violet dress that matched her eyes while Miso wore a red one and they seemed to catch much of the attention of the males in the room. They didn't mind the attention but from the looks of annoyance on their faces it looked like they had grown tired of it and he could see why. There was a girl with in front of them with long pale blonde hair and red eyes behind a pair of glasses. Her gaze was cold and her manner of dress left little skin exposed as she wore a blue robe of sorts yet it still clung to her showing she had a killer body. The young woman had her hands out and appeared to be blocking the path of a man with blue hair that stood straight up.

He had an arrogant expression on his face and reminded him of Riser but worse. He felt stronger than Riser to him too and for some reason he started to growl just from looking at him.

"Zephyrdor they aren't interested! Unless you have a death wish I suggest you back off!" The man smirked snidely as the glare the woman gave him didn't deter me at all.

"I don't have to listen to virgins you nosy bitch. This is between me and the vixen babes so unless you want to lose your V-card get the hell out of my way!"

The building confrontational aura could be felt by the crowd as it continued to emanate from the two teens. The twins let out an exasperated breath before their ears twitched and the looked in the direction of Naruto noticing him. The two ran and tackled him gaining everyone's attention as the two stopped arguing to look at them confused.

"Oniisam- Gah!" They yelped as they tackled his chest but it felt like they hit a brick wall. They held their faces in pain as Naruto just looked at them amused. "Ow..."

"What's wrong with you two?"

"You're body is too hard!"

"I meant before that." They remembered why they ran to him and stood straight again. Miso pointed to Zephyrdor as she looked to her brother for help.

"That guy won't leave us alone oniisama. Can you take care of him for us?"

"But I can tell you are around his strength Miso. And Shio-chan is clearly stronger than him. Both of you should be more than enough to kick his ass."

"B-But we're in dresses!"

"Hmm..."

Shio looked at her sharp nails as Miso tried to persuade their brother poorly. Deciding to end this quickly she uttered several words.

"He wanted to bang us."

 ***Crcck***

Zephyrdor got annoyed by having another person interrupt his fun as he walked up to Naruto who had gone silent.

"Oi who are you? Get out of here you're in the way of the fox babes." Shio and Miso gained evil grins as they moved behind Naruto. Shio glanced back to answer Zephyrdor's question.

"That's our brother."

Zephyrdor rose an eyebrow at that as he scrunched his eyes looking up at Naruto's face since Naruto was a few inches taller than him. He could really see much of his face since the upper half of it was covered by a shadow cast by his hair and hood.

"Eh never seen you before so if you're their brother then you must be a youkai too right? I heard male youkai were near extinct. Unless you want to put the future of your race in danger I would get the hell out of my way."

He smirked as Naruto kept silent. He moved to walk around Naruto but the next thing he knew his world had been turned upside down as a hand grabbed his face. He felt a sharp pain through the back of his head as he was slammed hard into the floor. He hit it hard enough that a small crater formed with his body. He grabbed at the arm as he squirmed in the grip but to no avail. He felt a chill go through his body as Naruto's eyes glowed down from his hood. He didn't know if he was seeing things but when Naruto spoke it looked like wisps of fire were pouring out of his mouth and around his canines.

 **"I can kill you 1000 times and have you live though each and every single one. You have no idea who you are fucking with."**

All the man's prior bravado left him as Naruto swung back his other arm and his hand morphed into large black metallic claws before they burst into flames. The man tried to scream out but it was muffled by Naruto's hand as he grinned down on him with murder in his eyes. Naruto brought the hand ready to stab down at him but was halted by a voice at the door.

"Naruto! You aren't supposed to kill anyone here remember?"

He looked back to see Rias standing at the door with her arms crossed standing with the others. Naruto's posture relaxed as his hand turned back to normal.

"Oh right I forgot."

Naruto picked Zephyrdor back up and let go of his face dropping him onto his feet.

The second he touched down all he felt was pain and a split second he was in a crater in a wall on the other side of the room where Rias was. He choked from whatever hit him as he fell started to fall out of the crater. Gravity never got a chance to fully pry his body out of the crater before he felt another blow in his gut and he shot though the wall and into the balcony leaving a hole. The occupants of the room all had their jaws dropped as they basically saw someone they didn't know take out the second strongest youth like he was trash. What also shocked them was that they didn't even see what hit Zephyrdor as all they saw was a small shockwave where he was hit each time and a distortion in the air. Even those that knew Naruto were somewhat surprised by the speed.

Shio replayed the scene in her head several times as she looked at her brothers arm. 'His attack speed is just as fast as Tama's now? Did he copy her fighting style? Now that wasn't it, it was just a very fast punch but when that prick was in the wall what was that?" She had excellent tracking speed but she wasn't sure if her eyes were playing tricks on her but she was pretty sure she saw Naruto's arm stretched out to punch that guy from across the room but it happened so fast it was a blur for her so she was sure it was probably invisible to most of the others in the room.

"Is that better Ri-chan." She shook her head as he bowed to her dramatically.

"Yes thank you Naruto-kun."

Naruto's eyes suddenly sharpened as he saw a familiar figure walk out from the side of Rias.

"Well well. Looks like I don't have to be the only powerhouse here anymore to keep things in line."

Naruto could never forget someone like that as he recognized the the tall man and grinned.

"Sairaorg."

* * *

 **\- Outside the Castle -**

Koneko could be seen running through the woods towards some unknown objective. She moved to run vertically up a tree before she took to the branches and took strong leaps on them displaying agility that was uncommon to a rook as she covered ground faster. She made it to a larger tree in the forest and did one final leap dismounting off the branch and flipping through the air before she touched down on the ground lightly balancing on one foot. Her face was expressionless as she looked up at the tree and saw someone had been waiting for her lying on the branch.

"Well well it's been a while Shirone." The form was clearly that of a well endowed woman as a pair of hazel eyes looked down at Koneko.

"So I was right you are here. What up Kuroka-neesama?" Two cat ears twitched as the woman sat up on the branch and smiled as he long black hair and bangs blew lightly in the breeze.

"Aw did you come all the way here just to meet your dear big sister?"

Koneko continued to stare at Kuroka before the woman's eyebrows rose up when Koneko suddenly ripped off her sleeves showing her arms had been covered in bandages.

"Yep and one way or another you are gonna get your ass beat by the end of tonight." Kuroka's eyes widened when Koneko started to give off chakra before her own white cat ears and a tail sprouted.

Tayuya stood behind a tree a good distances away as she heard the entire conversation. She gained a smirk of her own as this was getting interesting.

"Shit-kun isn't gonna want to miss this."

\- END -

* * *

 **AN: There you go. How strong has Naruto gotten? Why does he not feel stronger to some others? What did he do to himself? What all has he learned? How badass is he now? So many questions that you will have to figure out as the story goes on because a lot will unfold. Looks like the Sairaorg poll is having it so that people want me to keep the fight at the same canon time and not move it up sooner? Keep voting guys and you can change your vote too. Either way Naruto really did finish the training that he wanted in 2 weeks. But he took a month long training trip...**

 **Hmm...**

 **Anyway see ya guys. Finals are coming around soon for me but that shouldn't slow me down at all. The next chapter should definitely be out sooner than this one was.**

 **Anyway bye guys give me reviews as that is my motivation! With this chapter Part 2 is now over 100K words!**

 **ZRAI OUT!**


	14. Chapter 14: Cats and Dogs

**Yep this one took a week to post and I didn't want to take that long but eh finals and stuff messed up my grove. Luckily I completed one of my classes and my Psychology exam I was exempted from since I aced the class. Now I just got 3 classes to go. Anyway won't hold you guy so here you go.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Cats and Dogs**

"Would have rather at least ripped that pricks arm or leg off for good measure but I guess this is okay for now." Naruto looked at the holes he made with Zephyrdor's body in the walls as people chatted animatedly over what had just transpired. His eyes then shifted over to Sairaorg as he conversed with Rias. Naruto didn't see anything wrong with it since they were cousins and seemed to be on good terms with each other so Naruto didn't worry about it. He could tell that Sairaorg wasn't some kind of bastard or troublemaker so that made it simple for Naruto.

Naruto was brought out of his musing as he head the footsteps of someone walking up to him and his sisters. It was the stern looking blonde girl from earlier who seemed to be keeping that prick away from his sisters.

"Hello so you are Shio-san and Miso-san's brother?"

Naruto glanced down at the young woman before he turned to her and smile.

"Yes I am. I am Uzumaki Naruto at your service. Who might you be?"

The young woman gave a small bow as she introduced herself.

"I am Seekvaira Agares, heiress of the Agares family. It's a pleasure to meet you. I don't know why but your name seems familiar for some reason.

"Well you might know my from breaking Rias's engagement to Riser to which I am now her fiancé."

'Fiancé?!' She heard about the Riser incident but she never got to see the battle in person though from what she heard this man in front of her seemed a little different from the one she heard saved Rias. She couldn't really make out his features too well with him concealed like that.

"If it's not too much trouble could you remove your hood please? It's rude to have one on indoors and I would like to be able to fully see the face of the man I'm speaking with."

'A devil monitoring manners?!'

Naruto's eye twitched as Shio and Miso watched the interaction between the two incase something interesting happened. It was always fun to see how Naruto interacted with new people. Naruto signed before he pushed back his hood letting his silvery hair show through completely. He gave her a charming smile as his horns and wolf ears were shown to the world. The girls in the room blushed at the sight of his handsome features while many had their eyes locked in on his wolf ears wanting to touch them.

"Well Seekvaira-san is this better?"

"Y-Yes..." Her glasses fogged before she caught herself and coughed into her hand. "I mean yes, thank you. I had heard that your hair was blond?"

"I've grown quite a bit since the underworld last saw me in public."

Naruto just stood there looking her over as the conversation went silent. She had a nice body and a pretty face but kept a professional look to her. Like a sexy business woman or something like that. So as to not make things weird he looked her over in a few seconds before she could say anything about it. We he looked back at her face he noticed that she looked a little awkward as she shuffled her feet.

"Is something wrong?"

"Ah sorry. I was curious if I can see that thing you did with your hand earlier when you attacked Zephyrdor again."

He looked confused but shrugged as he brought up his hand. Black aura burned off of it before his hand morphed and in a few seconds it was back in its armored claw state. He held his hand out to her as she looked at it in amazement.

"Is this good?"

"Wow the texture of it! It has the density and feel of some kind of metal along with the luster of metals too yet it comes from your body so likely has some kind of organic origin. Do you take the iron present in blood as the base? Or maybe its the carbon that is an abundant compound in our bodies? Does that aura of yours form constructs and that's how your hand mutated or is there some other kind of mechanic behind it's transformation?"

"I..." He had to lean back as the girl got too close to his face basically having a spaz attack over his armored forearm. Naruto sweatdropped and Seekvaira quickly backed off with her face red in embarassment. Shio snickered at the scene as she cleared up her brother's confusion.

"She's a mecha otaku oniisama." The woman huffed as she glared at Shio not liking the title.

"Mechanical enthusiast!"

A look of understanding came across Naruto's face as he stroked his chin. "Ah I see, now it makes sense." He wasn't a robot but he guessed his transformation was close enough to resemble cybernetic parts and sacred gears. He could only imagine what would happen if he armed his whole body and show the girl. He should show it to Rias too since she was an otaku as well though he was pretty sure she didn't know that he knew that about her. "Well anyway I did want to thank you for helping my sisters out with that asshole earlier. If anything had happened to them I would likely destroy the underworld in a lost anguish."

She rose an eyebrow at that as it was kind of odd to state something to that extent.

"Well thanks aren't necessary as I would have helped them regardless as Zephyrdor always has been a bit of a problem but really? Destroy the underworld? Aren't you being a little dramatic?" Naruto went silent as he stared at her for a good minute making her confused before finally he gave her a serene fanged grin. It was a nice look but for some reason when he did it at that moment she felt an ominous aura around him and a chill stab straight down her spine. She shook her head to get rid of the feeling only to see Naruto looking at her blankly again.

"What is it?"

"I thought you might be interested in this." He put his hands together and used a little magic before opening them and holding up a small creation towards Seekvaira's face. It was a small robot wolf of sorts with LED eyes and a tail that looked like a glow pen.

"I made this a while ago when I was bored. Since I have no use for it and you have a robot fetish you can have it if you want." He blinked when the toy vanished from his hand.

Seekvaira's personality took an odd turn as she now had stars in her eyes and was breathing hard as she gushed over the little machine. The small robotic wolf simply panted and barked at her in it's own way in response to her enthusiasm. That just spurred her own to get even more excited making the toy nervous and he was pretty sure he saw it sweat. Naruto put his hands in his pockets and walked in the other direction now bored as he spoke back to them.

"Well nice meeting you have fun with that. Shio and Miso stay out of trouble." As he walked though the room on his own browsing he absently noted how people kept stealing glances at him. He didn't care since he was used to that even in the human world so it was no big deal to him. He scratched the back of his head as he looked around the area. He was bored now and kind of wanted to eat something now but didn't see anything of interest. Because of that he wasn't watching where he was going as he ran into someone.

"Oof!" Naruto ran into a young girl and because of Naruto's large size and mass the girl stumbled back. Before she could fall Naruto caught her hand and stood her back up causing her to look slightly flustered at the contact. The effect only increased when Naruto gave her a warm smile as he made sure she could stand.

"Sorry that was my fault for not watching where I was going." 'Though I tend to overlook the little things. The girl had nice blonde hair arranged in drill tails on the sides of her hair and deep blue eyes. She looked to be around Koneko's age but it's clear the girl had been eating well as her breasts were almost as big as Xenovia's already despite being quite a bit shorter and overall Naruto found her to be a very beautiful girl. "Oh I know you."

The girls eyes lit up at being recognized. "Oh the Juubi! It's been a while!"

"Who are you again? I'm pretty sure we were never introduced."

"Oh where are my manners. I am Ravel Phenex we met at the engagement party?"

"Yes I remember that just didn't know your name. So you are Riser's sister... You don't smell like chicken to me."

"Be polite we don't smell like that!"

'You do smell good though.' "Anyway how is Riser actually? You know after I..." He rolled his hand at the end not exactly sure how to sum up what he did to her brother in one word.

"Well he's been better. He's too afraid to even leave the house now. He didn't even have the backbone to live on his own because of how bad you damaged his mind. It took 2 Phenex tears on just his brain specifically to get his mind back on track. I guess you could say he's never been the same since that fight."

Naruto looked a little nervous as he scratched his cheek awkwardly. "Yeah... sorry about that. I got a bit territorial but in hindsight I kind of overdid it. Riser just wouldn't stay down so I let my irritation and annoyance get the better of me."

"Don't worry about it." That threw him as he was not expecting such an easy response from the sister of the guy he brutally tortured.

"Huh?"

"Well he has no lasting physical damage and you may have messed him up badly but this will serve as a lesson for him to respect women more and to not be so foolhardy."

Yeah I guess but aren't you kind of rough on him. I mean I don't think you get the extent of how far I broke him."

"That's not important right now!"

"But weren't you also one of his pieces? Or at least you used to be. I can sense that things have changed in that regard?"

"Yes I got out of his peerage and joined my mother's in a trade. Since she never does rating games anyway I'm basically free to do what I want."

"Oh well that sounds nice actually. Like trading players on football teams."

"No it's not the same! Anyway the main reason I wanted to speak with you is to give you this." She handed Naruto a black capsule of sorts with a phenex insignia on it. He looked at it oddly as he held it up to the light in interest. After a few seconds he shrugged and started sniffing it.

"Hmm it smells like you. I smell liquids too. What is this some kind of royal vibrator? I didn't think are relationship was this far already. I would give you my underwear in exchange but I don't wear any half the time."

Her face went red upon hearing that as she shouted in outrage. "No it's not its my-! Wait what?"

"I don't wear underwear in the material sense half the time because I usually just create it out of my aura. More flexible that way and I feel more free. You should understand the need for freedom since you carry around a vibrator."

"Stop calling it that you ass! That is a gift often given exclusively to high class devils. Those are Phenex tears and to make it special I used my tears specifically. You should be grateful to receive such a gift."

'Phenex tears huh?' He already knew all about what they were and how they were used. Their healing properties could come in handy in the future so it would be a good idea to hold on to them. He shrugged before putting the capsule in his pocket.

"So does this count as a confession?" She blushed heatedly and looked away from him, the little ahoge on top of her head lighting up like a candle flame.

"No I'm just giving you it as a symbol of friendship!"

"Did you just friendzone me?"

"No I don't mean like that!"

"Good. It's smart to always keep your options open." He winked at her as the cute little blush on her face. She glared at him as she became frustrated.

"Urgh you're so annoying! Stupid Juubi!"

She stopped her shouting when she felt a hand on her head as Naruto patted her.

"Alright I'll stop teasing you. But you don't have to call me Juubi if you don't want to you know. My name _is_ Naruto afterall."

She grumbled as she looked down embarassed at the contact ad spoke in a more tame voice.

"Fine then, from now on I will call you Naruto-sama now."

"Even better. I don't know where the logic in your mind worked to have you go straight to that but it sounds good nonetheless."

Naruto's ears suddenly pricked up before his head snapped towards the balcony where the castle overlooked the forest. He went still as he zoned out causing Ravel to become confused.

"Naruto?"

"Sorry Ravel-chan I have to go take care of something right now. We can talk more later."

Ravel cried out as he started to walk away towards the balcony at a quick pace catching Rias's attention as she stopped talking with a group of people to look at him confused.

"What's wrong."

"I'll take care of it. Stay here Rias." His mouth was twitch as he said that which made her yield without argument and just nod. She didn't know what the cause of it was but for whatever reason it was, Naruto was excited and looked ready to fight someone and if that was about to happen it was likely someone dangerous and she would only get in the way if she went with him unguarded.

He stepped outside onto the balcony as everyone watched him and held out his hand concentrating.

 **"Kyogre!"**

In a flash of like the bluenette Tsunami appeared holding her arm sleeve over her mouth nervously.

"W-We aren't training again are we Naruto-sama?"

"No not this time. I might need you in a fight." She blinked for a second before dropping her arm and got right in her face grinning brightly, flashing her row of sharklike teeth. She always held herself like a more sophisticated woman but when she got excited for battle she was no different than the others.

"Really! What do you wish of me?!"

"Well right now I need your whale form." She glared at him and shouted in outrage.

"I am not a whale! I told you not to call me that! If you are going to call me a sea creature an orca would be more accurate or a Leviathan since that's the type of dragon I am!"

"Devils use the term Leviathan already so to avoid confusion I'd rather not use that."

"I don't care."

"...And orca's are still whales."

"They are more closely related to dolphins!"

"Which are cousins to whales."

Tsunami held her hand up to his face as an orb of water formed in front of it and had him at point blank range. She had a menacing aura that told him he was in danger right now.

"...So your Leviathan form."

She quickly smiled brightly and released her aura as she spun around.

"Hai Naruto-sama~!" The audience gained larged sweatdrops as they had watched the entire exchange. She jumped and somersaulted through the air as she dove off the balcony disappearing. Naruto jumped onto the ledge and a rumble could be heard the shook the floor before he held out his hand and grabbed onto a fin like appendage as he shot into the sky on the back of a large beast. Everyone's jaws dropped as he was riding on the back of a large blue creature that resembled a dragon with a torpedo like body and large hand shaped fins. This was Tsunami's dragon form. In short it did actually resemble a whale but no one would dare bring that up again.

It flew up high in the sky with Naruto on it's back as it flew towards a location deeper into the forests. Clouds started to gather as Naruto held on to the fin.

"Nami-chan I'll need you to make it rain for me." She grunted as the clouds continued to build up. That aspect of the weather was as easy as walking for her to control.

* * *

"You know I really didn't want to fight Shirone. Can't we just catch up like old times sake, nya?"

"Hell no." Koneko picked herself off the ground with her legs shaking in strain. Her clothes were in tears and the area looked like it had gone through a disaster with its broken trees and shallow craters. Kuroka on the other hand was unscathed and only had so much as a cut in the sleeve of her kimono where Koneko had gotten close with her chakra.

The older neko pouted upon hearing her sisters response.

"Aww. That's not nice. I have to say I am impressed that you have accepted your nekomata form again. I also wasn't expecting you to have such a good grasp on chakra already. Coating your hands in chakra to act like claws was smart but you lack the level of senjutsu to surprise me with that. I'm happy how far you've come along though. From what I understand you only recently started using chakra."

"You can thank master for that."

"Ooh that sounds kinky. I can't wait to meet this so called master, nya?"

"Yo Kuroka!" The two nekomata's ears twitched at the voice as a man holding a staff walked up behind Kuroka. She sighed at the in annoyance at being interrupted as she looked back at her collegue.

"What Bikou?"

"It seems we have some watchful eyes among us. You can sense them too right?"

She nodded as she looked to the side at the trees.

"Yes I just chose to ignore. Their stealth is great but infront of senjutsu users of our level they will need a few more tricks to escape my radar, nya."

They heard someone curse before they walked around the tree showing themselves revealing an irritated Tayuya.

"Shit I wanted to watch a little longer but I guess I have to stop you guys now huh?" Kuroka's eyes shifted over to a tree a few to the left of Tayuya and rustling of branches could be heard before Raynare dropped out revealing herself and walked up to the side of Tayuya. The redhead looked over at her friend surprised.

"How long have you been there?"

"About a couple minutes. Shio-san should have been here instead. She could have stayed in he shadows without being detected."

"That's true. So should I take you being her as to mean that _he_ is on his way?" Raynare simply nodded her head causing Tayuya to smirk in return. Kuroka gained a smile of her own as she put her hand on her hip.

"Well well looks like we've got ourselves a party now. Sorry but I'm just here for my cute little sister so if you can hand her over I'll be on my way."

"Sorry bitch but we can't do that." Kuroka glared at Tayuya for her calling her that.

"I'm a cat not a dog!"

"Yeah but I can't think of very many effective cat insults so I went with the classic."

"...Well if you aren't handing her over then I have no problem killing you all."

Kuroka held up her finger and characters appeared in the air as purple fog flooded the air. Koneko fell to her knees as she suddenly felt extremely weak in the fog. Raynare however flared out her magic and the two khaos brigade members were surprised when in a flash of light 3 pairs of wings appeared on her back and were silver in color. A protective dome of orange light covered her body and kept the mist away from her.

Tayuya on the other hand simply crossed her arms and looked over at Kuroka bored. "Nice try pussy but poison hardly does shit to a succubus." Tayuya looked up as she noticed the sky cloud and it started to rain. She smirked as she sensed the awaited arrival of their favorite person.

"Well looks like the main event is here."

Kuroka and Bikou looked confused before they looked up and their eyes widened as they saw a large flying creature above them flying around and an object drop down from it heading straight towards them. They jumped out of the way as it struck the ground and formed a small crater. Kuroka coughed as the impact through dust at her before she squinted as the smoke faded away. Her eyes widened when air cleared to show Naruto standing in the crater with his hands in his pockets.

"Well I wanted to see how long Koneko would last before I had to jump in but oh well." Kuroka looked him over and licked her lips at his appearance.

"Nya? Who's the hottie?"

"Aw don't tell me you've forgotten me already Kuro-chan?" The tone felt familiar to her but she couldn't figure out why. She looked back at his face and saw the shape of it along with the spiky hair and whisker marks and her eyes light up in realization as she smiled happily.

"Naru-kun! I saw clips of you from the summit battle but it looks like you've changed quite a bit since then."

"Yes a lot has changed cat. Now I have to tell you Koneko won't be going away with you. As her master and friend I can't allow that."

"Oh so you were the one who has been teaching her? Thank you I appreciate it, nya. Now move out of the way before I kick your ass."

"...Well that doesn't sound very appreciative at all."

"Sorry fishcake but I won't let anyone take my sister away from me even if it's you so move before I kill you." Naruto tilted his head and shrugged with a bored look.

"Not the first time a girl has said that to me. It really has no effect anymore."

"Well that's a shame. If you survive this maybe I'll make you my personal plaything, nya?"

"Not the first time a girl has said that to me either. Really do you women think of anything else? I'm supposed to be the pervert here."

"Oh well." Kuroka giggled as she held out her hand as a blue magical orb form and shot straight at Naruto. It hit his chest with a crack as it exploded. The others watched the smoking hole to see what Naruto's fate was only to see him walk out of it and towards her. His jacket was a little scruffed up but otherwise he was fine.

"Wow that stung. Like the equivalent of a human getting their chest slapped with a paddle."

"Stop the tough guy act. I know that hurt you."

"Alright fine it felt like someone just shot me with a cannon. The thing is that level of pain has no effect on me. A few bruises and fractures will not make me fall."

"Ooh so edgy, nya? Fine then you asked for this." She pointed her finger at him as a large purple magic seal appeared floating behind her back and numerous amounts of the same blue orbs formed. She pointed her finger down and Naruto had to jump back as one of the balls shot down at his feet and impacted the ground harder than before.

Several more shot at him but he flipped out of the air avoiding them easily.

"Don't forget about me Juubi!" Naruto's eyes widened at the voice forgetting that Bikou was there as an extended staff slammed down on him. He held his arms up to block it as it pushed him back onto the ground his feet cracking the earth as he gritted his teeth.

"Whew nice swing you've got." His forearms tingled from that as he looked at the two Khaos members more seriously now. 'Hmm Kuroka is fine but dealing with both her and Bikou at the same time could be messy. Too many people are nearby and I really don't want to use _that_ so soon yet.'

 **"You look like you could use some help kid?"** Naruto's eyebrow rose as he looked up to the sky and Tannin flying above near where he left Tsunami up above. **"I saw your familiar friend up over there and decided to come check out what the issue was. Seems like you've got some trouble."**

"Woohoo! A former dragon king! See ya Kuroka I gonna go have fun with him! **Nimbus!"** He held up his hand in a ram sign as a small cloud formed beneath his feet before flying up in the air to battle Tannin. Naruto didn't want the help but he guessed he would deal with it for now. He looked back at his friends to see them still there watching.

"You guys can watch if you want but Tayuya and Raynare I want you to at least have Koneko moved to a safe distance away."

"Fine/Hai Naruto-sama." The two gave their own responses before they grabbed Koneko and flew off. Naruto watched them go off before turning back to see Kuroka grinning at him.

"So now that you've got me all to your what do you plan on doing now Naru-kun~?"

Naruto cracked his neck before doing the same with his hands and fingers.

"Well I believe Koneko-chan wants me to pound your ass. Though she never specified as to how."

"Oh that sounds hot. Are you going to do it the sexy way?" She dragged her finger down her exposed cleavage till she reached her kimono and started to pull at it seductively. Naruto leaned to the side as he stared at her with no reaction.

"That depends. Are you still going to take Koneko?"

"Of course, nya."

"Well then I'll have to pound you the violent way. You basically abandoned her so you don't have a right to take her. She's safer with me now." Her eyes went cold as her slitted eyes bore into him.

"So you are still going to stop me? What makes you think you are a better option to take care of her? I'm her sister and can teach her all about her inheritance that is senjutsu!" Naruto grinned as he knew what his next words would cause.

"Well I'm her master but also when it comes to senjutsu... I'm better than you."

He blinked as with a burst of unreal speed Kuroka was in front of him with a flying kick. He leaned back just barely avoiding her as she sailed over him and completely destroyed the tree behind him before crashing the ground.

Her eyes were glowing as she turned back to him, her body covered in a purple mist. "If you want to fight so badly I'll tan your ass until you run away with your tail between your legs."

Naruto's grin showed up again as black aura covered his own body. Naruto held one hand up in the half ram seal and the ground around him started to branch out in spiderweb cracks. Black aura started to seep up out of the cracks before they started to form into a collection of wolves. **"The wild cat versus the lone wolf. Who will be victorious?!"**

* * *

"The norse god Loki eh?" Azazel scratched his chin as he looked up at the party crasher floating above them. Loki had interrupted the reception bring it to a standstill, and right when Odin was about to sign the treaty too. It was as if the trickster god had been waiting all this time to show himself at that moment and had just been hiding himself in the shadows.

"Loki if you return back to Valhalla right now I will forgive you for this transgression." Odin stomped his staff on the marble floor as he gave Loki a stern expression but Loki didn't seem to care at all.

"You can shove your forgiveness back up your ass old man. Don't you know that if you go through with this truce it would make Ragnarok that much more difficult?"

"So much noise when I was trying to sleep." The satans, devils, Michael, Azazel, and the gods turned towards the voice to Tama walking down the steps of the ball room towards them. She was wearing a cloak as she held her egg close to her chest again. Loki looked at her in interest for a few seconds before his eyebrows rose slightly and he smirked.

"To think a god halfling would be found in the underworld so casually. It would be nice to chat with a fellow peer but I've got work to do. Come on out **Fenrir**!"

A large blue magic seal appeared beneath him before it split down the middle and opened up like a door. Everyone heard a deep growl before a large wolf of around 10 meters in size and with a pair of horns on its back jumped out. It landed in front of Tama as she tilted her head at it curiously.

"Wolf? Naru-kun looks better." The beast noticed her and others reached out to try and warn her of the danger she was in before Fenrir let loose a loud roar right at her. She had to close her eyes as the roar sent whipping wind at her face and pushed her back a few feet. When it died down the entire room went quiet before Tama stirred. Fenrir suddenly started whimpering as Tama opened her eyes slowly showing that they had turned yellow with black sclera.

Before anyone could blink there was a shockwave and the next second the giant animal hit the wall hard with a crash. There were multiple panels out in front of Tama that seemed to have acted as a spring, catapulting the canine away from her like a bat hitting a baseball. The beast fell to the ground dazed not knowing what hit him. Tama turned on her heel to walk off again to who knows where holding her egg close mumbling to herself.

"Stupid mutt getting saliva in my hair..." The guests all had their jaws on the floor at how that lone teenage girl so casually took out a high-class beast. Those that heard what she said had sweatdrops as it was like Tama didn't register the severity of the situation. Sirzechs had an awkward smile on his face as he watched Tama go.

'Naruto-kun seems to have some pretty capable women around him.'

Grayfia also had thoughts of her own as she eyed Tama's back.

'Mood swings or not I can see why Naruto-kun likes her so much. Both of them are very interesting individuals.'

Loki glared at Tama as he held up his hand charging up his magic to shoot Tama in the back.

"How dare you do that you wretch!" He's face quickly changed from anger to shock as a green pyramid shaped barrier formed over him and Fenrir. He was familiar with this style of magic as his eyes quickly scanned the room for the user and heard a voice.

"You got distracted and that left you open." The holder of the magic was a handsome man with slicked back green hair. Ajuka Beelzebub, one of the 4 Satans and the creator of the peerage system.

"Beelzebub!" Loki roared out in rage before he disappeared, the magic sending him who knows where. Everyone let out a relieved breath knowing the danger had passed, at least for now. Sirzechs walked up and patted Ajuka on the shoulder with a smile.

"Smart thinking."

"Couldn't let Loki have his way here nor could I let him attack one of Naruto-kun's friends." It wasn't known by many but Naruto and Ajuka actually conversed a number of times and could even be considered friends, sharing each others ideas and inventing various items. Course they didn't meet in person as much because up until recently Naruto had been in the human world most of the time so they spoke via magical communication.

* * *

"That's a nice trick Fishcake but ultimately useless, nya." There was even more damage to the surrounding area with scorch marks and turned up dirt but Kuroka appeared unharmed. She didn't move too far from where she was as wolves made of his magic attacked her but were blocked by her barriers. They would be effective if they could get to her but she could stop them too easily to which she then dispatched them.

Naruto shrugged at seeing that move not work though he wasn't surprised. "So? You protect yourself with your magic. I've fought enough people who do that to know how to get around that. Wolves are after all more driven than cats."

He jumped back out of the way as a disc of energy tore up the ground towards him trying to cut him in half. It sailed by him and split a tree in half. He whistled at the cutting power as he wouldn't be able to block that. He flinched as his senses went off and he heard a voice behind him.

"But wild cats are faster and more agile than wolves Naruto-kun~ nya!" A knife hand was sent at his back and right before it struck home he vanished but not before leaving an article of clothing behind. She stumbled forward losing her balance as she looked on in shock seeing what Naruto left.

"Y-You dropped your pants?!" She didn't have time to turn around as time continued and the pants fell on her... with a crash cratering the ground. "Nya!"

She strained her arms struggling to push herself up from the heavy wait on her back. "W-What the hell!?"

She heard a voice to her side to see Naruto standing a distance away with his hands in his pockets... He apparently was wearing lighter jogger pants under the baggy ones he discarded so he was still decent.

"It gets serious when my pants come off."

"This is stupid!" Her face was red from embarrassment as she shouted at him. The fact that his face actually did look serious made it worse. For her to be felled by a pair of pants, she can't tell anyone about this. She grunted as her muscles strained to finally get up and push the article of clothing off of her. She didn't know how many tons it was she just knew it was unnatural.

"The weight holds my muscles back a bit so I have to actively control the gravity around me along with the way I walk to manage my body better so that I appear to move normally, the weight doesn't effect the environment around me, and I actively walk lighter so no one will notice. Now that I can stretch my legs again..."

He stepped forward and a crunching sound could be heard as his foot broke into the before he blinked forward. "Do you still think you are faster than me?!"

His aura twisted around him making him look like a drill as he sent a jump kick at Kuroka. She hastily focused herself before she warped out of sight appearing on a tree a safer distances away. Naruto skidded to a stop tearing up a shallow trench in the ground and looked over at her.

"Teleportation huh? I guess that's the spacial manipulation of senjutsu working eh? Let me show you my manipulation."

He threw a punch at her from 10 meters away and her eyes widened as she was still hit. Her magical barrier blocked it with a small shockwave before another punch hit it a split second later cracking the barrier. Naruto sped towards her quick as ever and sent a flying knee at the barrier shattering it only for her to teleport elsewhere again. He landed on the branch and sighed.

"Is this all the SS ranked Nekosho can do? Run away? Well you were a stray and ran away from even your responsibilities as an older sister so I guess it makes sense." Her eyes shock at that as that hurt her.

 **"I don't want to hear that from you!"** She roared in anger as her magic circle expanded many times larger. A rain of wispy balls of blue chakra formed behind her back lighting up the area. One shot down at Naruto like a bullet and he had to quickly jump back as it hit the ground but was surprised when it explode and hit everything in a 5 meter range.

"Whoa!" He didn't have time to think about it anymore as as if they had been signaled all the other balls shot down at him like hell fire. A large area of the forest was blasted as it continued to rain down sounding like thunder.

When she finally let go of the assualt she dropped to her knees panting as a bead of sweat rolled down her forehead. In her wake she had left pure devastation as everything in a cone shape out in front of her had been cratered and destroyed for 200 meters. She looked worried at what she might have done.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't want to do that..."

 **"Now that's what I like to see."** She now looked fearful as her head snapped around to see Naruto looming over her. His body was scratched up and his torso was bare while his lower half seemed to be covered in some kind of black armor. His tail was arched up in a threatening manner and the damage he took seemed to be minimal. If she knew that he had stood still after the first blast it would severely hurt her pride. **"Wolves outclass every cat in stamina Kuroka and we are resilient so even when you exhaust yourself I can keep going. But I'm also not just a wolf. Tsunami make it downpour!"**

There was a rumble in the sky as Tsunami started to do barrel rolls while flying in circles up above in her Kyogre state and the rain started to pick up from a light drizzle to a heavy downpour. Naruto's horns started to arch with electricity fizzing out the rain as Kuroka's eyes widened in fear having an idea of what was going to happen. She turned and jumped away from him quickly but it was all in vain when Naruto snapped his fingers. Electricity, pure lightning bolted from his fingers and jumped between the raindrops towards Kuroka faster than she could get away. It struck her body lighting her up with the charge as she cried out tumbling on the ground. She clawed at the ground as her muscles twitched from the shock. It hurt and her body was already starting to numb but she couldn't lie there any longer as she saw Naruto's feet in front of her.

"Koneko-chan doesn't want me to kill you but you are an enemy. Since you're a woman and an old friend I also don't want to be too brutal. You're also a strong woman and that's something I like so I will give you a chance to stop. **Give up Kuroka."** She hissed at him before jumping into the air and tried to warp to get some distance. As soon as she jumped Naruto snapped 3 times and by the time she warped once she was struck by all 3 in the air frying her and falling away into another part of the woods. But Naruto was already thinking ahead of all of this as she knew where she would fall and quickly was already there.

 **"Going up in a storm just makes it easier for me to hit you you idiot."** Right when she was about to hit the ground Naruto appeared at that spot and lashed out with a wicked roundhouse kick connecting with her core hard as she coughed up blood and was sent back to where she had been through 7 trees.

Her clothes were smoking and her hair a mess as she whimpered weakly on the ground. Chakra made her body much stronger but she still had broken bones from that hit as she had not been able to block it at all.

 **"I guess the rain might be considered cheating a little but I guess my sadistic side wanted to have a little fun with the lightning. Wondering how it's so effective? It's not magic lightning, or magic infused electricity, or holy lightning. It's pure bioelectricity from my body guided with chakra. And because it's natural you can't simply block it with magic if your body is as wet as it is."** Naruto was already near her again walking towards her. He waved his hand in the air and Tsunami stopped her rain and turned back to her humanoid form. She absently looked over at Tannin fighting with Bikou before looking back at Naruto.

Kuroka growled weakly at him as walked up to her again. She shakily stood up with a look of defiance on her face as her magic circle appeared behind her again with several more blue spheres. Naruto sighed as he tilted his head at her and cracked his fingers, his violet eyes glowing ferally.

 **"I gave you a chance yet you defied me this much. I tried talking to you as a person now I'm giving you an order as a youkai. ON YOUR KNEES."**

Her eyes dilated as she suddenly felt an extreme pressure on her and she drop with enough force to crack the ground. A glowing large halo appeared behind Naruto's back when he spoke those last few words and the fur on his wolf features bristled. She couldn't even fight it as her instincts took over. He was beyond an alpha and she was beneath him. Natural order of things was for her to acknowledge the threat and submit for her own safety. Her body shook as her tails wrapped around her and her cat ears flattened to her head. Age and experience didn't matter now, she had lost. And yet she still wanted her sister yet the tone of her voice was greatly subdued now. As her face was inches from the ground bowing she spoke out shakily.

"P-Please Naruto-sama. Don't take Shirone away from me." Naruto looked sympathetic at how depressed she sounded as he eased up on the pressure.

"I can see that despite how things turned out you do care greatly for your sister and so I can understand how you might feel. But I won't let Koneko go where she doesn't want to go..."

She started to sniffle at that and Naruto let out a breath as he dropped to his knee in front of her.

"Look at it this way Kuroka. I will keep training her and protect her. Clearly she is safer with me and my group than she would be with you and the Khaos Brigade. I have a feeling you don't have many there you would trust your life with so wouldn't Koneko be in more danger going with you? Koneko lives with me now and as long as she wants to she will have a place at my home. You are welcome to live with us too if you want. Could be a good chance for you two sisters to rekindle your relationship. I'll even help mediate things for you if you want."

She looked up at him with hope in her eyes as he gave her a soft smile.

"R-Really!? But I'm a stray and wanted criminal. Wouldn't taking me in cause trouble for you?"

"I do what I want. I have a lot of political sway actually in every major faction in more ways than you know. So being under my roof can ease your worries if you want. You could even join my peerage if you want to. You have a lot of pride but you are also a strong woman so you would be a welcomed addition. Just don't kill me or I'll eat your tails."

He relaxed his body as he stood and started to walk off giving Kuroka something to think about. Tannin seemed to be just about done fighting as Bikou had noticed Kuroka go down and started to head over to pick her up.

He scratched his head as Tsunami flew down towards him as he walked back towards the castle.

"Hnn I should have kept my pants one and not made her wet. Would have made the fight more difficult."

"I know the context and yet what you just said still sounds horrible."

"Shush Nami-chan. Still though I didn't take a whole lot of damage, used minimal energy, and I'm not even tired. Kuroka no doubt underestimated me but she was still strong. She was likely skilled at close combat as well I just didn't give her an opportunity to use it very well. Seems unless the person is a defense time or power type or both it doesn't matter how fast or skilled they are they will still be at a huge disadvantage against me. Shame I didn't get to kill anyone this time though."

An odd thing to say but one thing was for sure. Unless he is fighting a female again the next time he fights he will be very violent about it. He gave Kuroka 100% of his skill in that fight... but only for his Demon Wolf form with minimal techniques. His form while fast was physically his weakest form

\- END -

* * *

 **AN: There you go. Naruto didn't want to brutalize Kuroka nor was he in a bad mood so in a way Kuroka got off easy.**

 **I wanted a break from action anime and manga so I watched Himouto Umaru-chan. Really cute and nice anime. The only problem is I think the lightheartedness of it dulled my edge with writing this story so it slowed me down a bit. I've started watching Gundam Iron Blooded Orphans now though so that will fix that issue quick.**

 **Anyway see you guys next time. Give me many reviews and I'll try to have it out in a few days for the next chapter.**

 **Also I added two new drawings on my Deviant of Shio and Miso. Miso definitely came out better. I will draw how Naruto currently looks next but I have to prepare for that as it might be my most detailed drawing.**

 **ZRAI OUT!**


	15. Chapter 15: Prepare for Battle

**Yo. I wanted to get this chapter out about 2 days ago but I got distracted with finishing up classes and what not. This one is also a little bit shorter than what I usually do for reason that is explained at the bottom. Not like last chapter got a lot of reviews anyway to make me go faster. Anyway here you go.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Prepare for Battle**

"Oh I get to sit at the big kids' table?" Naruto leaned his head on his fist looking amused as he sat at a large table in the ball room. All along it sat high ranking officials from Sirzechs, Serafall, and Ajuka Beelzebub, to other high standing devils whom he didn't recognize. Michael also sat at the table along with Azazel and Odin who had his valkyrie attendant on hand standing behind him. The high level beings seemed to be having a meeting discussing what had happened not an hour earlier at the reception party.

Sirzechs smiled at his to-be brother-in-law as he sat opposite him. "Yes Naruto-kun I thought it would be a good idea for you to be an important head to account for here. You are also a stand in for Yasaka-dono when she isn't available so I thought we might as well have you here."

Sirzechs then directed his attention back to the rest of his guests as he spoke. "Looks like the danger has passed for now. Ajuka sent Loki and Fenrir to a faraway location but they will no doubt be back soon."

Michael nodded in agreeance, "Yes I feel certain that Loki will return to cause issue again. This is likely only the beginning of something more."

The weathered old god that was Odin stood up with a look of seriousness in his one eye. "As the Norse pantheon leader I take full responsibility for what happened." Naruto chuckled not too bothered by it.

"Don't worry about it old man. You can't be held responsible for the actions of a trickster. If push comes to shove I'll deal with Loki and his pet."

Odin rose an eyebrow at the bow before chuckling as he stroked his beard. "Hohoho you got spunk kid I like it! To be so young and yet able to sit at this table must speak multitudes of your talent."

"I'm an embodiment of war gramps along with other things. So I take pleasure in dealing with conflicts like this more than the leaders here would.

"Show Odin-sama some respect! You may be a young man but at least show some manners." Naruto blinked at the voice before his eyes slowly shifted to the person next to Odin. She flinched under the gaze as his eyes pierced into her. She was a beautiful young woman and while not human wasn't very old either. In fact she was probably only 2 or 3 years older than he was putting her a little older than Tama and Tayuya. Interesting thing was her long silver hair reminded him of Tama and Grayfia and interestingly enough she was about the same height as them as well. From his keen eyes he could tell that she even had similar measurements and cup sizes to the two aforementioned women as well. She actually reminded him of Tama so much that she could be her sister just with... a less threatening appearance. The two ahoge on top of her head that reminded him of antennae was also something he found adorable.

"Who are you?"

"Now Rossweisse be nice he is your peer afterall. If you don't relax more and stop being so serious you'll never get a man."

Her eyes widened at the comment about not having a man before her eyes started to water. The rest sweatdropped as a rain cloud appeared above her head and she started to cry.

"I-I my be an ugly Valkyrie whose always been single but that w-won't stop me from doing my job okay!"

"A Valkyrie! As in a half-goddess and warrior woman?!" She looked startled by Naruto's excited shout as she nervously answered.

"Y-Yes?" That's another similarity she has with Tama. There was a crackle in the air as a glowing red halo appeared above Naruto's head gaining shocked looks from Odin and Rossweisse and the ones who didn't know him.

"Allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Naruto Uzumaki, the Juubi so I am a god and a demon. Demons basically being the halfway point between youkai and devils. I have a fondness for strong women and I can feel you are indeed strong so you have an ally in me."

"An ally?"

Naruto's excited look calmed down before he adopted a more sly grin. "Or whatever you need of me~." The look he gave her made her blush darkly as she looked at the ground abashed. Odin laughed at his attendant liking Naruto already.

"Looks like you might have found yourself a man Rossweisse."

"Odin-sama please!" She covered her face as her ears turned red now in embarrassment at having everyone look at her. She hardly even knew the guy. Sure he was extremely hot, exotic, and if he was strong too then even better but he was probably an asshole like all the other guys she met. She stole a glance at Naruto again and couldn't get a read off of him at all before she quickly looked back at the ground fidgeting with her hands.

"My apologies boy. She's a bit of a shy one."

No one saw it as Naruto mentally gained an evil grin at hearing that. **'A shy girl is like a lost lamb in front of a hungry wolf.'**

Sirzechs glanced at Naruto having an idea of what he was thinking.

"You certainly don't waste time at all Naruto-kun."

"Well there are so many beautiful, talented women in the world I can't help myself."

"I'll take that as a compliment towards my sister. Anyway back to the problem at hand. According to our surveillance and Naruto-kun not only were we visited by Loki but also by Bikou the former monkey king and Kuroka the SS ranked stray nekomata. All from the Khaos Brigade which shows that they likely have a strong force of many powerful individuals already. So we have to make sure we prepare for it. Tannin held off Bikou while Naruto-kun actually defeated Kuroka and forced her to retreat. Kuroka was likely somewhere in the Ultimate class range so when Loki returns it would be a great idea for Naruto to aid in the battle if he was able to handle her so easily." The others rose eyebrows at that surprised as Kuroka was infamous and extremely dangerous yet this kid dispatched her so handedly.

Azazel took his turn to speak out as he went over the events of the party crashing. "Yes Naruto will be an important boon in the fight. Ajuka may have sent Loki away but the barrier blocking him from returning will only last for about a day. Once he returns you can expect him to throw a tantrum. The Satan's can't elect to fight him because if they do it could cause another war. Unfortunately that means Michael and I can't fight Loki as well."

"A war is likely what Loki want's anyway so it really would be a bad idea for you to fight. My team will take on the job but while I'm able and ready we can't account for anything backup Loki might have which may overwhelm my group. I have faith in their abilities but with Tama's current condition well..."

Naruto gestured as Azazel nodded filling in the blanks as to what he probably meant. Tama holding that egg while the girl has proved to be extremely dangerous if not more so because of the egg Naruto would rather have her in the action as little as possible.

"Right there is that issue... Don't worry about numbers though we have that covered."

* * *

It always felt weird when he walked though the hallway's of the Gremory estate. Probably because they were so wide and spacious. He was glad there weren't maids and butlers lining the halls again like when they had first entered the mansion or else he would have felt uncomfortable. Naruto made his way over towards the living quarters before stopping at the door of a bedroom. He expanded his senses for a moment to make sure it was okay to enter. Feeling that the occupant was aware of his presence he opened the door and entered.

He gave a small smile to his white haired student who was sitting up in her bed as he closed the door behind him.

"Feeling alright Neko-chan?"

She had her cat ears out drooping and he couldn't tell if it was from fatigue or somberness. "Yes. How did things go with Kuroka-oneesama?" He took a seat at the side of her bed as he glanced her over noting that she for the most part had no serious injuries from her run in with her sister.

"I beat her ass just like you wanted."

"I wouldn't expect any less from you master."

"Mmhmm yeah your sister is pretty strong though. If she had taken things more seriously I wouldn't have gotten out of that fight so unscathed." Of course my unpredictableness didn't help her at all...' "You know I will be going off to fight Loki tomorrow with a few others. Can't have an arrogant god wreck the balance of our peace afterall."

"Can I help?"

"Huh?"

"I want to help and be of use to you all. You need all the help you can get right."

"Yeah but you need to rest right now."

"Please I've worked hard so that I can aid my friends when they need it."

Naruto saw the determination in her eyes and couldn't help but chuckle. Well if she wanted to fight he had to make sure she was up for it. He grabbed Koneko's arm and ran too fingers along the side of it checking the limb to make sure it held up correctly.

'Hmm... still as strong as ever. Chakra networks a developing right again. Chakra is also flowing naturally throughout her body in minute amounts as a passive now. Would be good to work on her reserves some more to increase the natural flow. Being a youkai her suppressing her bodies natural chakra production all those years likely stunted her growth and impeded the development of her body. That should be fixed now, only time will tell.'

"M-Master you're close." He snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing Koneko's soft voice and noticed that he had worked his way up her arn and now had his face close to her shoulder and collarbone as he ran his two fingers along them. She had a blush on her face as despite Naruto not having any perverted intentions when he did that she was still in her sleepwear so not much was hiding her body from him.

He leaned back and apologized as he leaned back out of her personal space again.

"Ah sorry was just making sure your body was okay after the fight and all."

"And is my body okay?"

"Yeah you seem to be fine. Maybe a little sore in areas but nothing a good night's sleep won't fix-."

"No I meant... how do you feel my body...?"

Naruto blinked as the question surprised him. "Ure?"

She blushed heavier as she looked down at her chest and cupped it over her shirt.

"I mean you like girl's with breasts more right? Like bucchou, Akeno, your sisters, and the other girls right?"

"Koneko-chan I'm not sure what that has to do with anything-."

"I know I'm small but if my sister turned out like that then I'm sure I'll grow more too, probably." Naruto didn't have the heart to tell her that Kuroka was already a little more developed than Koneko was when she was her age. Seeing her sister so stacked probably made her even more conscious about her own body. He got more onto the bed as he cupped Koneko's chin in one hand and grinned as she gasped at the intimate contact which brought their faces only inches apart from each other.

"It's okay Neko-chan. I love your body just the way it is... Because I'm also a lolicon."

That halfway ruined the moment as her eye twitched in annoyance.

"You're a pervert."

"But being a pervert isn't so bad if you benefit from it eh Neko-chan?"

Before she could respond he silenced her lips with his own muffling her voice as her eyes widened. He just dove in as he slipped his tongue into her small mouth. He pushed her down and moved over her as he increased the passion of the kiss. His tongue wrestling hers as it wiped all around the inside of her moist cavern, overwhelming her senseless as he dominated her so quickly. With him over her kissing her so heatedly and with the largely noticeable size differences not to mention strength differences she couldn't even fight him as she was quickly rendered helpless under the advances of her teacher. Her mind began to fog as Naruto started to push her harder into the bed with just his lips on hers alone as if trying to drown her with his affection alone.

Her mouth taste sweet to her, maybe even more so than the other girls to him. Possibly because her candy fascination. He couldn't help it but he was getting a rise out of dominating the petite girl like this. She squirmed beneath him as her body grew hot until finally after several minutes he released her letting her breathe. Her chest heaved as she caught her breath, her head turning to the side as her eyes refocused.

"What was that... for?"

"Think of it as a reward for coming so far in your training. Also because I simply wanted to do that for a while now. Well I'll let you get some sleep now." He got up to go but was stopped when he felt a small hand tug on his shirt. He looked back at Koneko to see her biting her lip and looked unsure of herself.

"Something on your mind Neko-chan?"

"Please... If you want you can have me." His eyebrow rose at that as he smirked amused. Her blush deepened clearly embarrassed from saying that.

"I don't think that's a good idea if you want to be able to participate in the fight with Loki tomorrow.

"What but why? I'm a rook my body should handle fine right?"

"Hmhmhm Koneko a Rook's defense doesn't transfer as much internally and while I would love nothing more than to make a mess of your body until you can't see straight and then some, because you are a loli with a tougher body that would make me more inclined to overdue it more than I already would normally."

"S-Still though I'll be alright."

"If you think you can handle me that easily then you are either extremely naive, overconfident, or underestimating me. But I will let you make the choice. Do want me to fuck you or do you want to fight and fuck later?"

"I..." Her face heated up at the question both at the question itself and how bluntly Naruto put it. She wanted Naruto for a while now and knowing that he was stronger than her sister was basically the final milestone needed for her to want to mate with him 100%. She may be acting a bit impatiently but that heated kiss not a couple minutes ago didn't help cool her arousal at all. But she also wanted to help her friends in the fight and show everyone how much she has grown. At least if she fought she would have something to look forward to as a reward. And so she may not have liked the answer she gave but it was probably for the best.

"I'll go with the latter." Her voice came out slow and strained as if she was ripping those words out of her showing she really didn't want to say that. Naruto grinned as she let go of his shirt and he stood up again.

"Fine then. Now that that's settled do you want some ice cream, or ice water or something? You know so you can cool off?" She got out of bed with her head down to hide her embarrassed face from him as she grumbled and walked ahead of him out the room.

"I'll get it myself." He watched her leave the room and go down the hall and signed.

"Heh she's mad. Well now to find something else to do now that I just cockblocked myself." Naruto put his hands in his pockets before walking out the room as well and going down the hall in the opposite direction of where Koneko went. As he walked down the hall windows broke from the pressure he gave off. Holding himself back can be torture sometimes.

* * *

 **\- Next Day -**

Everyone was standing out in the courtyard as they got ready to leave. Ajuka could only send a select number of people so they had to decide who would go. Currently it was just him and Issei out standing next to each other. With all things considered in terms of power levels he wasn't surprised that Issei came along. A minute passed and his sisters showed up next battle ready. They were the most well rounded when it came to fighting so they would be a valuable asset. Tayuya was following behind them but he knew she wasn't coming. Mainly because she wasn't interested but also because this was not a battle she would be well suited for. Most of her power lies in getting close to an opponent and Loki would be someone out of her skill range to risk it, especially if he returns with Fenrir and even more so if he summons any other beasts to the battle all she would be good for is too stall and sabotage so it would be better if someone with pure attack power came in her stead.

He put on his hood and closed his eyes collecting his thoughts and delving deep into his being as he waited for the rest to show up.

* * *

 **\- Mindscape -**

Naruto's mental realm had changed a lot over the past months. From awakening to accepting his instability and growing multiple persona's to acknowledge the different bloods in his body. Finally giving up on his humanity actually made him develop better oddly enough. Humanity was overrated anyway when you weren't even human anymore. Now his mind had change a bit again after the training.

The three giant chess piece-like thrones were still there but now they were all vacant except for one. In that one seat sat the embodiement of Naruto's Demon Wolf form. Really it was basically him now as there was no real difference. In order for him to exist like this so perfectly without stamina issues and others lags he had to get rid of both his Demon and Wolf personas via merging them. His god form also was changed. It still exists just part of it went into his Demon Wolf form which is why he had a halo appear behind his back at the end of his fight with Kuroka. The rest of his godly nature... well that was being managed elsewhere.

Naruto looked down at the giant object resting on a pile of broken chains at the center of the three thrones. There sat the massive egg. It had fallen from where it had floated in the sky and now had the upper half of it missing as some kind of energy continuously flowed out of it like a fountain.

Whatever had been in there had long since hatched and was very much alive.

"I guess he'll be making his debut soon by the looks of things. I can thank Akashi-nii for helping me reawaken that part of me so soon. That along with what I got from tou-san I'm more than ready for anything now."

* * *

"Naru-kun?"

His eyes snapped open under the shadow of his hood showing one eye turn red for a second before it reverted back to his normal violet swirls. He looked to the side and blinked seeing Tama looking at him curiously as she stood on the transportation circle.

"Tama-chan why are you here?"

"To fight of course."

"But the egg?"

Tama held up her arm pushing back her sleeve and showed the wrapping lines and arrow of her Armorer mark on her fore arm and he saw that now there was a red X on the front and back of it connecting at the sides so that they formed diamonds between them.

"I got your sisters to seal her inside of me that way I can fight." He looked at her in irritation at her finding a way to participate. She looked to be of good health and was wearing her cloak though he already had an idea of what she had under it. Not like she was technically pregnant anyway so he supposed she was fit for battle. Hopefully no harmful mood swings happened.

"Fine you can come." Seems in attendance they also had the two knights Xenovia and Kiba. They would be great support and distractions for the others with their evasion. Raynare was with him as well ready to be of service in however way she was needed. Finally Koneko showed up and stepped up with them. She had a scowl on her face as she glanced at him to which he just chuckled lightly at before moving on. He noted that she was wearing a sleeveless white vest with black fingerless gloves and paw pads on them replacing her old ones. Right behind her was Akeno walking with Sona, Rias, Asia, and Selene.

Akeno walked onto the circle with the rest of him giving him a small smile as a greeting while he rose an eyebrow at Sona and Rias, particularly Rias. As if knowing why he was staring at her Rias shook her head and smiled at him. "I know Naruto-kun I shouldn't fight with my condition. Just promise me you will take care of my cute servants okay?"

"Aye Ri-chan they will be fine."

Sona took off her glasses to clean them as she glanced over at Rias curiously. 'Condition? Did something happen to Rias? I'll have to find out later." She put her glasses back on and directed an expressionless gaze at Naruto.

"Well I was planning on helping out with maybe Saji coming with me but Rias got first pick and everyone you are bring I'm pretty sure are more dangerous than my peerage Naruto-kun."

"Yeah I guess so. Not only are Tama and the twins powerful but they are also skilled and smart... Though you can't always tell." His sisters glared at him for that feeling insulted while Tama gaze her two cents while poking at the magic circle not even looking at them.

"I don't think you can talk Naru-kun."

He shrugged not really having an argument for that as he did do a lot of stupid things regardless of how intelligent he was. Suddenly everyone heard the sound of clanking metal and turned in the direction of it to see Rossweisse clad in her battle ready armor.

"Guess I'll introduce myself. I am the Valkyrie Rossweisse." Naruto gave a small whistle as Issei spazzed at seeing the form fitting armor.

She was wearing a white breastplate with gold and pale blue accents and matching, fingerless gauntlets, boots, hip guards, and wing-shaped hair clips. She was also wearing a black leotard underneath her breastplate, black thigh-high stockings, and a pale blue cloth wrapped underneath her hip guards, all of which are clad with the pink lacing along with her hair clips that she always had. It was really stunning how long and flowing her hair went down to her calfs, similar to Tama when her hair was down.

"It's nice to see a woman wear armor for a change. You look good in it." Naruto gave her a welcoming smile and nodded appraising her look.

"T-T-Thank you."

She simply looked down and blushed as Naruto mentally sweatdropped. 'I guess she really is shy when it comes to simple compliments as well. Still though she has a nice presence about her when I'm not around Odin. Like more relaxed.' Feeling eyes on him he looked around curious to see several of the girls deadpanning at him as they looked between him and Rossweisse.

"What?! I didn't do anything yet."

"You said 'yet' as in you will in the future."

"Yes, I haven't done anything to you _yet_ either Koneko-chan." Naruto shot back at Koneko when she spoke without missing a beat as she went silent again.

"Hello everyone!" Everyone turned their eyes from Rossweise to the direction of the next girl approaching them as their eyes widened at the familiar person. Xenovia looked shocked as she would recognize the light brown twin tails and purple eyes of her old friend anyway.

"Irina?!" Sure enough it was Irina Shidou in the flesh, down in the underworld with the rest of them. She looked happy as usual as she wore her cloak over her clothes and waved at them as she walked up. Naruto wasn't too surprised as he had thought he felt her presence earlier. Only weird thing to him was why Irina didn't feel human anymore but he was already coming up with answers as to the reason for that already.

"Yep! I serve under Michael-sama now! Hi Naruto-kun and Issei-kun good to see you guys as well." The two just nodded to her as they looked at her in awkward curiosity. Before any questions could be asked the group was greeted by the leaders approaching. Azazel, Sirzechs, Ajuka, and Grayfia all stood in front of them to see them off.

"Alright kiddies I hope you said your goodbyes and are as ready as you can be because you're about to be sent into no man's land." Azazel said it but he didn't seem to be too worried at all, as usual.

Sirzechs donning his role as devil king stepped forward as he addressed them all in a professional manner.

"I want to thank you all once again for doing this for us. You are doing the underworld a service as well as helping maintain the peaceful balance we have in preventing another war from breaking out by doing this. Know that you all likely won't be getting back up as 12 people is pretty much Ajuka's 12 people wouldn't be a problem for the distance he is sending you all but doing that high level spell of instantaneous teleportation along with keeping Loki back until you all can get to his location is incredibly taxing. Loki is a god after all. With that being said keep your guard up out there everyone. This is a tough opponent so good luck."

Naruto looked around to see everyone of his peers who was coming with him to have completely serious expressions on his face causing him to smile. If they are going to take this serious then that's less stress on him. He looked back at the leaders and knew that while the others were back up, he knew that a majority of their faith in them succeeding lied with him so he had to make sure that their faith was not misplaced. His eyes shifted over to Grayfia for a moment to see her looking right at him. Getting the hint he nodded to her so that she wouldn't worry.

Last time he was in a fight like this it kind of reminded him of Kokabiel except this time there was no chance of her even being able to help, only watching from back here. Naruto had to prove to the Satan level beings now that he didn't even need their help either. That he was more than strong enough to pull not just his but everyone's weight.

"Alright everyone let's get this show on the road."

The magic circle started to glow and without further stalling it rose up and engulfed them as they vanished.

* * *

 **\- In some far off location in the Underworld -**

In a flash of light everyone was transported to a barren location of a rocky range of ravines of sorts and other rock formations. Naruto scanned the area quickly making a not of what he saw. 'Good looks like we are pretty far out of the way so only thing I need to watch out for is the group so I don't hit them in the crossfire. The terrain is also pretty uneven which can be helpful for me.'

Everyone after gaining their bearings walked forward towards where Loki was sealed. It looked to be some kind of large pyramid shape of magic holding him contained. There was the breaking of earth and suddenly everyone felt the rubbling as the pyramid started to glow and rose out of the ground into the sky.

"Welp I guess it's a cube not a pyramid." Everyone got on guard while Naruto and Tama looked as unperturbed as ever when suddenly the magic green cube shattered showing Loki hovering in the air unharmed.

"Well that was pretty rude of Beelzebub." Loki had his arms behind his back crossed as he defied gravity above them. Seeing the traitor in front of her Rossweisse stepped forward and pointed at the Norse God.

"Loki attacking our leader Odin is unforgivable! If you had such an issue with how things were being run then you should have filed your complaint through the proper channels!" Naruto who was standing to the right of her with his arms crossed looked over at her bewildered.

"Really that's the best you could think off for the opening line against the enemy? 'File your complaint through the proper channels'? What the hell does that mean? Is he going to give Odin a bad review on a job site? Is he supposed to write out a really long and formal essay on why he's so butthurt with change?" Rossweisse glared at Naruto as Loki looked amused at the spike haired hybrid of a demon.

"Who are you boy?"

Naruto grinned as he held out his hand and pointed at Loki this time.

"I've been called many things but today I am your executioner. So allow me to formally welcome you... **To Hell!"**

Naruto's black aura exploded and licked over his body like flames giving him a very menacing appearance. Naruto has spotted his prey and he is on the hunt.

\- END -

* * *

 **AN: Because I don't think much about the pacing I didn't realize until I was typing this chapter that the next big secret to reveal is actually coming up soon... like probably next chapter so I made this one a bit shorter so that I can make sure I do the next one great and have enough length for it without it being at an awkward stopping point.**

 **I got family coming in a few days and that will likely mess with my posting speed so I will try to have the next chapter out in 2 days if I can. Between now and Christmas I want to have at least 2 more chapters out which will take care of the Loki fight. After that I hope you all don't mind if I take a little break. As in a few days of purposefully not typing anything around Christmas time as fatigue does build. Though that's if I can even bring myself to stop myself which may or may not happen.**

 **Anyway caught up with Iron Blooded Orphans and almost done watching Etotama which is surprisingly good.**

 **Also a few reviewers made it aware to me that the Anime of Dxd mixes things up quite a bit to how they happened in the LN so I will be following the anime for the most part but in the interest of time some things such as the Sairaorg fight and maybe a few other things will likely be moved up to where they can be put into the story smoothly.**

 **Also check out my Deviantart. I'm still working on the Naruto drawing as I'm not liking how it's looking too much right now so I have to fix it more before I post that but I randomly ended up starting a drawing of Tama with her egg halfway through. Honestly the Tama drawing is possibly my favorite so far and I'm not even done with it yet.**

 **Also guys please Review.**

 **Till next time enjoy your breaks from classes and holidays.**

 **Next chapter: UNSEEN EVOLUTION (Guhehehe...)**

 **(...probably...)**


	16. Chapter 16: UNSEEN EVOLUTION

**Had fun with this chapter even though it's only half the fight. Wanted to get this out 2 days ago but with folks visiting it messed up my timing. Also a note I don't care if you guys review late as long as you do review. Anyway don't have much else to say so please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: UNSEEN EVOLUTION**

 **\- Previously -**

 _"Who are you boy?"_

 _Naruto grinned as he held out his hand and pointed at Loki this time._

 _"I've been called many things but today I am your executioner. So allow me to formally welcome you..._ _ **To Hell!"**_

 _Naruto's black aura exploded and licked over his body like flames giving him a very menacing appearance. Naruto has spotted his prey and he is on the hunt._

* * *

"Hmhmhm you must think highly of yourself if you think you can best me. It doesn't matter how talented you are you can't hope to challenge a god."

Naruto didn't rise to the taunt at all as he looked over at Rossweisse. "Kind of full of himself isn't he?"

"Loki always has been kind of a spoiled brat."

"Well then that means I can enjoy this even more. And Loki you aren't even the only god here!"

"Well I guess anyone can call themselves a god these days. Fine then entertain me boy. I need something exciting to kickstart ragnarok but I suppose you will have to do." Without warning there were 3 flashes of light that hit the ground in front of them in huge explosions. The group had to shield their eyes from the blast before they heard a collection of growls. When the dust killed the group gasped at seeing 2 giant wolves and an even more colossal one behind them. Naruto still didn't look all that concerned at all as he eyed the beasts.

"Hmmm judging from the description Tama-chan gave me I'd say you were this Fenrir everyone was talking about. I don't care who these 2 other runts are."

Rossweisse got ready to fight as she glared at the canines. "Those two are Hati and Skoll also Loki's pets." After she spoke their names Loki signaled his summons and all 3 of them attacked the group. Everyone except Tama got ready to defend as Issei entered his balance breaker which had wings now. Naruto however treated it casually as right when Skoll was on them Naruto jumped forward and quick as lightning gave it a wicked kick to the side of it's face as it yelped and was sent careening into the side of a cliff. Still airborne Naruto then flew towards Hati and jumped off it's head in a split second leaving his pants behind. The wolf blinked as the clothing fell on him and the next moment it's head hit the ground as the beast skidded to a stop from the sudden weight.

Next Naruto made it to Fenrir and landed on the ground as it quickly closed in on him. Naruto held his hands together as he created a ball of holy energy between them and then let it go like a flashbang lighting up the area. Fenrir squinted his eyes shut from the blinding light as Naruto dove under him to get behind. As the light dispersed Fenrir looked back down again and saw that Naruto was missing. Right when he was about to look around for him his eyes widened as he suddenly felt large arms around his waist from behind and his world turned upside down before the back of its head was slammed into the ground like an earthquake.

Naruto had instantly gone into his Demon Wolf animal form and german suplexed Fenrir. As the boss wolf laid there stunned as it twitched on the ground most of the group, those who where watching on monitors and even Loki himself had their jaws drop at what just happened.

 **"No wolf is allowed to be stronger than me. Know your place mutt."**

Naruto stood stood straight up in his beast for showing that it had become more developed than the last time they had seen it as it's body was now more anthropomorphic like Tannin's and with it's muscles more humanlike in that form Naruto looked much more intimidating than Fenrir. On all fours he was a little bit bigger but standing straight up like a person made Fenrir look a lot more insignificant. His size was now on par with Tannin's.

The giant demon wolf's body shimmered for a second before it turned completely black and dissolved into magic as a mass shot forward out of it and headed straight for Loki. It stopped right in front of him to form into Naruto again.

"Well that was fun for like a second. Please tell me you can fight on your own and not just relying on summons?"

Loki scoffed as he held out his hand at Naruto and a blue magic seal formed before a large beam of energy fired out right at Naruto.

"Well I guess that answers that question." As blast hit Naruto it didn't stop at all as it consumed him. When the attack died down Loki looked on at the results to see nothing there.

 **"Where are you aiming?"**

Loki's eyes widened in surprise at the voice behind him. He tried to turn around but the moment he twitched a muscle he coughed up blood as a black armored hand stabbed straight through his back and out his chest.

Loki's body shook in pain for a second before he smirked evilly and dispersed in a flash of magic particles along with the blood. Naruto blinked for a second until he felt a power source behind him this time but he reacted too slow and the upper half of his body was erased by an energy beam.

Loki looked bored as he held his hand out after firing the attack. "I am the Trickster God you know."

He paused for a moment before signing as Naruto stood behind him back to back with his arms crossed grinning.

"I'm a bit of a trickster myself by birth. My mother was a kitsune afterall."

Loki chuckled at the absurdity of the moment. "Perhaps this will be more entertaining than I expected."

* * *

Shio looked on at what Naruto just did before sighing as she shook her head and chuckled. "Well looks like Oniisama has gotten ahead of us. We might as well take care of these dogs then so he doesn't have to worry about them."

Rossweisse looked unsure of herself as she kept looking back up at where Loki and Naruto were.

"Shouldn't we help him?"

"I'm sure he will be fine."

"I don't think you get that Loki is a god. Some random boy can't possibly stand a chance against him."

Shio and her sister looked over at Rossweisse bored.

"I don't think _you_ understand. Our brother is much stronger than all of us and he's definitely stronger than you. The only one here who can even challenge him here is maybe Tama-chan. He's prove a number of times already that if he believes he can fight someone we don't have a reason to doubt his abilities and he's even more confident now than he's already always been."

"But it's not just about strength! Loki is extremely cunning a clever. How can Naruto-san win if he get's outsmarted?"

This time Miso spoke out in defense of her brother not needing to be signaled to do so.

"That would be a good point Rossweisse-san if not for a key detail you're missing. Our brother isn't just the strongest here, he's also the smartest. We all attend Kuoh academy, a school owned by the Gremory family and quite the elite one too so the education we have received was top of the line. Our brother after the age of 10 only attended at most maybe a total of 2 years in actual grade school. There is a ranking out our school for the top 5 third years in terms of grade. The fifth position goes to me. The fourth goes to my sister Shio-chan. Third goes to the Gremory heiress Rias Gremory who you saw earlier. Second goes to the Sitri family heir Sona Sitri who has been praised for her intelligence and cool tactical mind in both the underworld and in the human world. Finally for the top spot of first goes to our brother though he's only been at the academy for not even a whole school year."

"What? But how if he hasn't had much attendance and not much formal education then how would he be at the top of the ranking?" This didn't make much sense to the Valkyrie as someone who wasted most of her social life to academics the very idea of such an individual ruining the system like this was incredulous to her.

"That's because our brother is self taught in both combat and academics. He is a genius the likes of which I've never heard of before though he doesn't act like it much. In the time he was traveling he went though several years of education in the course of a few months. He's in school now just to be with us but the amount of education he was rumored to of had by the time he came back to Japan according to Yasaka was supposedly the equivalent of several different college degrees and he's intelligence itself is high enough that even the Beelzebub acknowledges him. Our brother is ranked 1 in not just our school but secretly all of Japan as well and giving him the title of smartest youth among devils, youkai, and other supernatural beings wouldn't be all that inaccurate."

Rossweisse looked dumbfounded by the little bit of information the two fox twins gave him. Sounded too good to be true for a good looking guy to be both strong and smart but if what they said was true then he was smarter than her then as though she was only a little older than he was she had skipped grades as a kid and even now had gone to college.

After Miso finished talking Shio looked over at where Tama was who was simply staring up at Naruto ever so watchful. 'Though she's not listed in the class rankings because of lack of records on her according to Oniisama Tama supposedly would be ranked at number 2. I wonder if hidden intelligence is a trait of Armorers or if that's just those 2.' "Alright well if you two are done with you chat let's get to fighting these beast now as they don't look too happy. You can help our brother out if you want to or you can help us out here but either way it's time to fight."

Shio cracked her knuckles as the three wolves turned their attention on them. Shio and Miso stood side by side against Skoll got up and attacked the two youkai. Thinking they were easy prey the immature wolf jumped at them. The two vixens smirked and out of nowhere several giant glowing chains shot out of their backs into the ground before emerging back out of the earth underneath the wolf and held him suspended in the air and restrained.

Raynare let her wings show, showing off her shinning 3 pair of silver wings. She flew up above Skoll as her white bangs glowed white. She pointed her palms out at the wolf as the glowed as well and a then shell of light covered the beasts body making it go rigid.

 **"Encumbrance."**

She clenched her hands into fists and the light detonated, dealing a good deal of damage to the wolf as it exploded in a bright flash.

Seeing that those 3 had Skoll under control the others made their way over to Hati and Fenrir before they could attack them first. Koneko ran ahead of the others towards Hati. The others reached out and shouted trying to get her to hold back a little and not get ahead of herself but she tuned them out. Her cat features emerged as her tail trailed behind her shocking those around her by her appearance. Right when she was about to clash with the charging Hati she jumped and kneed it hard in the forehead with tremendous force. The wolf stumbled from the blow as it shook away the cobwebs and refocused on Koneko with a growl. She dropped down in front of it and he hazel eyes glowed brightly as she started to build up chakra in her arms and hands. Black stripes appeared along her exposed arms as the chakra started to form into giant claws of blue and black energy.

 **"Torashiken (Twin Tiger Fists)!"** Hati opened his jaws to try and chomp down on Koneko but the moment his fangs came close Koneko thrust her chakra coated hands forward at its mouth. The beast yelped out as Koneko knocked out several of it's teeth before she pivoted on her feet and spun to the side of it while lashing out her arms like a dance. Her chakra claws raked through it's flesh leaving thick slashes on the side of it's face and torso.

Hati quickly spun to the side to try and swipe Koneko away only for it to grunt when it hit nothing but air. It looked around wondering where the little cat person went before it heard a voice.

 **"Sōshiken (Twin Lion Fists)."** Koneko had gotten under Hati and delivered a heavy double palm strike upward causing the canine's eyes to bulge out winded. The force of it launched it up several meters in the air but Koneko wasn't done as she started shooting a bunch of punches up at it launching lion heads of chakra at it's torso keeping it up in the air and knocking it a bit higher as a bunch of explosions rang out.

When Koneko finally stopped her attack after 10 shots Issei flew at it in his balance breaker and punched it hard sending it into a rock wall.

Akeno looked amazed by the strength Koneko displayed. "Did she get that strong just from accepting the other part of her?" She eyed Koneko's arms looking at the black stripes curiously to see them periodically glowing with her life force along with the black energy mixed in with the blue chakra. "No it looks to be more to it than that. Seems like Koneko may have imprinted on Naruto more than we thought. Naruto-kun has taught her well."

She looked over at Fenrir to see Xenovia and Kiba fending it off with some trouble. Kiba had used his sword birth to create a yard full of swords under Fenrir to try and trap him while Xenovia attacked with her Durandal. Akeno closed her eyes and found her center as she calmed herself. She rose up in the air and spoke out.

"I am the daughter of Baraqiel and Himejima Shuri, my name is Himejima Akeno!"

She for the first time every let her true wings show in public as her one devil and fallen angel wing could be seen. She held out her hands as yellow energy crackled in one and white magic in the other.

"In my right hand I hold lightning! In my left hand I hold holy magic."

She smashed her hands together combining the hazardous magic into a new attack.

 **"Holy Lightning!"**

The new electric creation of white lightning arched out at Fenrir electrocuting him as the charge jumped across the swords and lit him up. Fenrir's body seized up for a moment before it's fur bristled and it howled out destroying the swords holding it back and shrugging off Akeno's magic.

She grimaced as she held her left arm as it shook. It stung a bit but nothing to be concerned about too much. "I should have known it wouldn't be this easy with just simple acceptance. It might have helped but I will need to practice with holy energy so that it doesn't hurt me." 'I am a devil now after.'

No one noticed when Irina got up to Fenrir until it was too late and she was right in front of him. Xenovia jumped at Fenrir and swung her sword at it only for the wolf to headbutt her back as she was knocked away and skidded on her feet to a stop. As she prepared to attack again only then did she notice Irina in front of her. She looked in horror as Fenrir noticed her as well and swiped at her. Just when it looked like Irina was going to be killed she flew up and white wings materialized out of her back as a halo appeared about her head. Her cloak fell away showing her in her trademark body suit that matched Xenovia's and an A glowing on the back of her hand. The sight of her new appearance having ascended to angel status definitely came as a shock to Xenovia and Kiba.

"Don't worry Xenovia, I am now a servant to Michael and have been reincarnated as an angel!" She held back her hand and created a large halo of light before throwing it at Fenrir like a frisbee. It went around it's neck and started to tighten strangling it. It started to choke for a moment as Saliva dripped from it's mouth but then it started to growl and flexed it's body and neck muscles. Instantly the halo choker shattered apart letting it breathe again. These beasts were wolves just like Naruto was so they shouldn't be surprised by how resilient they were.

* * *

Naruto smirked as he watched the other's fight.

"Well today is just full of surprises isn't it?" He stood on a rock pillar currently wearing a black jacket with gold zippers signifying he was using Banette's weapon form. He turned back to Loki who was still floating up in the sky. Neither had really been able to deal damage to the other in their little game of trickster tag.

"Well then Loki are you ready for round 2?"

Naruto crotched down on all fours as his claws dug into the ground and his violet eyes widened. His spiral pupils spun and his teeth gleamed in a wide feral grin as his aura started to seep out of his jacket wild and his whole body resembled a shadow. **"Nightmare mode!"**

He shot off of the ground destroying the rock pillar from the force and headed straight at Loki like a black missle leaving a trail behind him. Loki moved to the side as Naruto shot by him and pointed out his hand firing a laser at his back. Right when it hit Naruto his block body split into two wisps and shot back around Loki. This time Loki was surprised as his face showed it.

"What?!" The two trails of darkness shot towards Loki's sides to try and impale him. Loki held out his hand behind him forming a magic barrier while his other hand pointed his palm out at the other split and fired a beam of energy at it intending to vaporize it. Right when it was about to make contact the split divided again into two more as the beam went down between them.

"Tch." Loki scowled in annoyance at the evasive attack or whatever it was that Naruto was doing as the other split coming at him from behind crashed into his barrier. He thought he was fine until he started to hear chipping and looked back to see the black mass spinning like a drill into the barrier as sparks flew and it started to crack. "He's bypassing my magic?!" Loki scanned the area again as he saw the other 2 splits heading back towards him. Loki flew to the side dropping his barrier as he dodge the drill and then flew into the air. The now 3 black missiles of energy vaguely resembled wolves as the growled at him and chased him in the air leaving black streams across the sky.

Loki flew left, right, up, down, and rolled threw the air as he tried to avoid Naruto. Whenever Loki turned or changed directions the wolves would split again to increase their odds of catching him. They spun around him trying to block all his exits as Loki continued to evade.

Tama ignored the other's fighting as she stood next to Rossweisse, the two of them watching Naruto pursue Loki.

"He doesn't even realize Naru-kun has caught him." Hearing her speak Rossweisse looked at her confused.

"What do you mean? He has yet to touch him right?" Tama blankly pointed out at Loki and the aura wolves.

"You're looking too close. Look further out so you can see the bigger picture. Look at the mess Naru-kun has left."

Rossweisse rose an eyebrow and turned back to where Naruto was fighting to see what she might have missed. She looked around a bit not at their fighting but at the environment itself and her eyes widened in realization. Everywhere the aura wolves went they left trails of black energy behind them that stayed there. It was like a 3D spiderweb forming around them like a sphere and with each move Naruto trapped Loki more and more like a high speed game of chess.

Loki loss sight as he flew back and his back hit something hard. He looked back seeing he had hit hardened black aura and it was at that moment that he finally looked around and was shocked to see he had been surrounded by it. Without warning all of it collapsed in on Loki like clay and reshaped back into Naruto who now had his hand around Loki's throat choking him.

 _'Naruto-sama you are letting out way more of your energy in a short period of time than I've seen you do before. Are you feeling alright?'_

Naruto heard Banette's curious voice ring out in his head full of curiosity. Her weapon form which was seen in the appearance of a jacket made it so his body could be intangible and therefore let him use his aura much better. Naruto mentally shook his head and smirked at her.

'Nah I'm fine Banette. I don't even feel tired. After my training I can use at least this much without suffering from it.'

He focused his attention back on Loki and tightened his grip on his neck.

"I guess we know who the better trickster here is?" Loki sneered at him before giving a smug grin and held up his hand creating a giant magic circle.

"I guess we do. You are right where I want you if you avoid this your little friends down they will get fried." It was true if Naruto moved everyone else was indeed right behind him down on the ground fighting. The magic seal shot out a giant beam of blue energy diagonally down at Naruto. "Take the hit or kill your friends!"

Naruto's eyes shadowed as he saw the beam come at him slowly with his reflexes. He slowly gained a smirk on his face as he strafted to the side and dodge the attack getting a shocked looked from Loki. "You're an idiot Norse God."

The beam shot down at everyone fighting and the blast radius would surely reach all of them. The aim was perfect and wasn't going to miss either. In that second it was fired it reached the group a second later only for a giant black panel to pop up and deflect it gaining a gasp from Loki as it was bounced back at them. Loki looked down at the cause of it to see Tama staring blankly up at him with her arms crossed. Naruto moved in the way of the bounced back blast and chuckled.

"Don't you just love her." He held his hand back and the beam hit his hand with a shockwave and was stopped as Naruto held it there straining in the air. His eyes widened insanely as black started to mix into the magic attack as it coalesed into a ball.

 **"I'm an Armorer so anything I touch can become a weapon in my hands. Even my opponent's own attacks! ARMAMENT!"**

Naruto spun around and hit Loki with his own attack with twice the force and let it go as it exploded forward. The explosion out from Naruto's hand was a maelstrom ball of black and blue energy that pushed apart the clouds and was 400 meter's wide.

* * *

"He's an Armorer!?" Rossweisse's jaw dropped as her head snapped to Tama who just nodded oddly.

"Yes...?"

"I thought those were supposed to be myths! Stories of Armorers were often told to young Valkyries as stories telling of their battle prowess and their skill with weapons of all natures. It was often those stories that Valkyries looked up to in hopes of one day being warriors on the level of Armorers!"

"Ah... I'm an Armorer too-." Tama rose her finger to speak only to be cut off by the now excited Rossweisse.

"I hope he finds me worthy enough to spar with! Fighting an Armorer is the best honor for a warrior!"

Tama put her hand back down and grumbled at the girl beside her's now over enthusiastic attitude. You'd think she would have questioned how Tama reflected an attack of that size so easily and quickly but it was like once she heard the word Armorer nothing else mattered.

* * *

Naruto looked on amused at the explosion as it died down. When it did he saw Loki with a magic barrier surrounding him but he still seemed to have taken damage from it as his outfit and parts of his body had burns on it.

"You can take a hit I see." Naruto's hand shot forward across the distance and grabbed Loki around the neck again and pulled him in. Naruto spun in the air before letting go and threw Loki into the ground with a boom as a crater formed.

"Banette you can return now."

 _"Hai!"_ The black jack on him vanished showing his grey clothes again and he dropped straight to the ground landing a few feet away from Loki cracking the ground. Loki stumbled as he picked himself off the ground and still had a cocky look in his eyes.

"So you're an Armorer of legend are you? You remind me of an acquaintance of mine. Now that I think about it those peasants over there said your name was Naruto didn't they?"

Naruto's attention was grabbed as he eyed the trickster god in interest.

"Yeah that's me. Why?"

Loki gained a sinister look on his face and chuckled.

"Gilgamesh gives his regards."

Naruto's body froze up and his eyes widened. 'Gilgamesh!?' He didn't know why but that name was extremely familiar with him and old memories of his original life as the Juubi started to flash through his mind giving him a headache. 'W-Who is Gilgamesh!?" He held his head as he felt pain from his brain.

"W-Wha..."

Naruto dropped his hand from his head disoriented and looked at Loki who was smirking at something in his directions but he could tell it wasn't at him specifically. His eyes widened and he heard a scream from over where the others were fighting and felt an enormous familiar presence behind him. As soon as he turned his head his eyes dilated seeing Fenrir on him already with his jaws wide open on him.

"Fast!"

 ***CRRNCH***

Everyone froze when Fenrir bit down on Naruto in a shower of blood. The beast shook Naruto around like a chew toy quickly before letting go and sending Naruto tumbling a long ways across the ground leaving a shallow trench and a trail of blood. There was a gapping hole in Naruto's right arm, the right side of his stomach, and where his heart was supposed to be... and each hole went clean through his body.

Tama saw the entire thing and stood there silent as her eyes shadowed and the pressure around her slowly started to increase. Her mouth twitched into a snarl. She held her hand out at Loki from a distance who wasn't even looking at her and started to clench. Her arm started to shake as the air around her began to shake. Hundreds of small black panels started to collect around her arm forming a phantasmic arm with long serrated claws many times the size of her normal arm. She felt a pulse of pain in her other arm and dropped her magic as she lost focus of it and clutched her pulsing arm in pain. Her egg unsealed itself and landed in her arms causing her to blink at it as it was glowing before she looked back off where Naruto was thrown and saw him move calming her greatly.

Naruto laid there with dull eyes for a second before he suddenly gasped for breath and vomited up a large glob of blood into the air.

"S-Shit it got my heart and lung." He reached into his jacket and saw that the capsule Ravel had given him was still there safe. He looked at it fondly for a moment just acknowledging what it represented gaining a small smile.

"This contains her tears... This was a token of friendship. I can't waste something as important as this... on my petty injuries." He pocketed the capsule back in his pocket and sighed. A second later there was a light in the sky before something shot down and floated down to the ground right next to him. He looked up at it and eyed it boredly.

"So this is what Odin sent us? Thor's hammer?"

He dragged himself up with one arm as the other hung limply at his side. He grabbed the handle and instantly went into a trance as he expanded is senses on his own body.

'I'm losing blood fast. I also can't use my strength as good without a heart or organ to pump the blood to my muscles... If I have my dream weaver flow actively through every pore of my body flooding my veins and arteries then I should be able to control my own blood pressure...'

He did just that the moment he through of it as he felt like air was blowing out his eyes, ears, and mouth. His bleeding slowed down and the open wounds in his body started to give off the black energy that managed to seep out.

"Ahh... Alright that was a success. Now to test this weapon."

He tightened his hold on it and his eyes widened as he went into his Armorer mode. His arm muscles strained and he gave it his all to lift the hammer only for him to vomit even more blood and his wounds started bleeding heavily again. He collapsed a little against the hammer leaning on it for support as he cursed.

"Shit! Well... that was a fail."

Loki flew up in the air as he looked down over at where Naruto was and laughed out at the sight. "Hahaha! You don't even have the physical strength to use Mjolnir? Pathetic! If you don't have the strength to even lift that weapon then you won't have the strength to ever beat me with brute force, because the magic you've shown so far has been an annoyance more than anything."

Loki held up his hand and a beam came down from the sky hitting the ground in a colossal explosion. Instantly another beast appeared behind Fenrir and Naruto blinked owlishly at the sight of it. It was an enormous, extremely large serpent like creature that was so long that It could wrap itself around a crater. At 550 meters in front of him was Midgardsormr, a dragon king.

Naruto silently held out his hand to the side and uttered out a name. **"Lugia."**

In a blue flash a girl with a petite figure appeared with white hair and blue tints on the sides that almost looked like horns or ears. In fact they might have been her ears he wasn't sure yet. She was wearing her trademark white dress with giant hand like sleeves.

"Midgard Serpent?! So you've finally summoned me to a fight Naruto-sama?" She looked slightly surprised as she looked out at the enemy with an otherwise expressionless face. She looked back at Naruto for her answer and her eyes widened in worry at the state he was in as she quickly went towards him frantically.

"Naruto-sama what happened?! I'll go get Audi right now!"

"No..."

"What? Then let me at least try to heal you!" She held out her hands quickly forming a white circle to try and mend her energies.

 **"Enough."** A chill went up her spin as she looked at him and saw two red eyes staring sharply at her underneath the shadows of his hair. She instinctively stopped what she was doing and dropped to the ground bowing.

"H-Hai Naruto-sama." Her voice was a lot more meek and shaky as if she was afraid to anger him. The sharp change in her disposition would have confused others but Naruto knew why as he smirked mirthfully down at her with lazy eyes.

"Your instincts are screaming at you huh? Koa-chan told you what she saw during my training didn't she?"

Umi didn't trust her voice so all she did was nod slowly causing Naruto to chuckle.

"Good then stop worrying. I didn't summon you here for you to fight anyway and if you healed me I would count that as me losing the fight as that would mean I was unable to continue fighting to the point I need someone else to heal me. My own healing isn't working too well right now likely because of Fenrir's legendary god killing fangs but I was never overly reliant on my healing anyway to the point I can't fight without it. No what I called you here was for permission. I'm about to use a legendary enchanted weapon here and I want to make sure my familiars are okay with that?"

Umi looked up at him seeing what he was leaning against trying not to focus on the blood and saw the giant hammer behind him. She quickly nodded her head more worried on his state of being than him using a tool that wasn't them.

"Yes! Please Naruto-sama! If it helps you in battle or keeps you alive then please don't hesitate to use whatever you need! I don't want us to be a hinderance to you."

"Hmhmhm you guys aren't a hinderance I just want to destroy this norse god's pride. My stubbornness as a man is making me do this. Well then Umi-chan if that's your answer then please enjoy the show."

Naruto reached up and grabbed the handle again and his body exploded with energy before it took on a blood red shade and his red eyes glowed fiercely gaining a thin slit for pupils. Slowly a red light went up his body as his legs became covered in a red armor of his pants with long black talons and white armored feet. On his uninjured arm it turned red with a then sheet of red metallic armor with his forearm being covered with a thicker white armor and his fingers covered in a black material. His clothes were blown off and it was lucky that his lower half was covered because his torso and wounded arm were not armored because of their injuries.

His grin became shit eating his teeth became sharklike and large amounts of electricity flowed out of Mjolnir into his body as if he was eating it spiking up his hair as it slowly turned red and white headphones appeared on the sides of his head as they sharpened to resemble spikes. He lost his wolf ears as they went back into his head and Naruto's wolf tail shot out before the fur on it flattened against each other and took on a smooth metallic red quality. His bare and blood torso still showed his black tribal markings that were now glowing white and where his body was armored light could be seen as well emanating out of the joints. Everyone froze up even Loki and Tama as their brains went a mile a minute or just seized up.

Tama looked down at her egg which was giving off a dull hum before looking back at Naruto with wide eyes as if suddenly realizing something.

"That asshole... He knew and played dumb."

The ground broke as Naruto took a step and surprisingly picked Mjolnir off the ground with one arm before resting it on the back of his neck and smirking over at Loki with intense flames filling his mouth and seeping out between his teeth.

 **"Khehehehe it's funny how no one ever thought this was a possibility, even when my mother said I could be anything. So I simply became something I used to be, and that is what you currently see. Here is my other new form ready for action! Tweaked a bit for this specific performance! I give you my Unseen Evolution, my hidden form. DRAGON!"** He roared out his rhymes at the end as the ground around him crater largely when he randomly doubled the size of the enchanted hammer yet still held it easily.

He could just feel people all over who were watching suddenly get conniptions and he couldn't help but internally laugh at it. **"I hope gods like you bleed or else what I'm going to do to you is going to be really unsatisfying."**

 **\- END -**

* * *

 **AN: Aw nooo cliffhangerrrrrrrr. There you go Naruto has dropped the bomb on his other secret all the while bleeding out. Basically he has a time limit to how long he can fight with those fatal injuries before he needs them healed. This form Naruto has actually been aware of for a long time he just didn't perfect it until his training, hence his mental egg. It's slower than his Demon Wolf's top speed and you could say it's a little less agile too but his dragon form is more of a berserker and has more defense and much more physical strength along with other abilities.**

 **If Demon Wolf is an Assassin then Dragon is a Tank. But really he didn't need to change at all. Course dragons can fly on their own though. But its potentially way harder to hit his Demon Wolf form when he's serious.**

 **Well next chapter should be in a few days. My folks are in town so it's likely that you might not get the next chapter by Christmas (Though I will try), but you will get it by New Years.**

 **Anyway I'm out!**

 **Merry Christmas! Give me reviews as my present!**

 **Kinda interesting how the word count for this chapter is 6666.**


	17. Chapter 17: Unseen Evolution Part 2

**Here you go guys. It's New years and here is the chapter. I would have liked to have it out like 6 days ago but I had family over, then I got really tired. I'm actually tired now too. My Christmas was pretty good. I got clothes from my parents which i didnt want because they never get me what I want specifically to my style but they did get me a nice hooded jacket. My sis got me a Tokyo Ghoul hat and a Sonic hat which was perfect for me since thats like my favorite anime character and my favorite game character. My parents also gave me money which I used to buy a ps4. If you guys want to play with me send me a pm as I got Black Ops 3 and I'm looking for people to play Warframe (Basically a space alien ninja mmo free on ps4) and Planetside 2. Anyway here you go guys.**

 **Chapter 17: UNSEEN EVOLUTION: Part 2**

 **\- Previously -**

 _The ground broke as Naruto took a step and surprisingly picked Mjolnir off the ground with one arm before resting it on the back of his neck and smirking over at Loki with intense flames filling his mouth and seeping out between his teeth._

 _ **"Khehehehe it's funny how no one ever thought this was a possibility, even when my mother said I could be anything. So I simply became something I used to be, and that is what you currently see. Here is my other new form ready for action! Tweaked a bit for this specific performance! I give you my Unseen Evolution, my hidden form. DRAGON!"**_ _He roared out his rhymes at the end as the ground around him crater largely when he randomly doubled the size of the enchanted hammer yet still held it easily._

 _He could just feel people all over who were watching suddenly get conniptions and he couldn't help but internally laugh at it._ _ **"I hope gods like you bleed or else what I'm going to do to you is going to be really unsatisfying."**_

* * *

Naruto dropped the hammer with a crash and took his armored hand and shoved it into the hole in his chest moving it around. Blood started to spill out even more from him messing with the wound. He was trying to get a feel for his healing which was why he was doing this. It wasn't the best method but he didn't exactly do things the nice way all the time.

"This is quite painful. I know this may look kind of hardcore but this is not my shit right now." He roughly pulled his hand out of his chest causing more blood to spurt and coating his hand in the crimson fluid. Those who were watching him did notice that once he pulled his hand out the wound did start to emanate magic lightly and the bleeding began to slow. Seeing the results with his body that he wanted he shoved his hand into the hole in his stomach and did the same thing.

"This seems to be a good way to scoop out that mutt's saliva that is blocking my healing, or at least get most of it out." He blinked and looked back up to see Loki a ways away in the air looking at him with both a wary and confused expression. "Oh right you're still here. I bet you are wondering what's going on right now?"

Loki leered at him for a few seconds before swing out his arm signally Fenrir as he scoffed. "Tch, I can find out your secrets later once I kill you and have your body dissected. Surely you would make a satisfactory weapon." Fenrir followed Loki's orders and charged Naruto with aggression. Right when he was near Naruto he took off at high speed blurring out of sight. Naruto lifted up his arm and held his hand out stopping Fenrir with a shockwave.

 **"Yelp!"**

The ground around them was blown away as Naruto effortlessly halted Fenrir's charge by grabbing his nose and squeezing hard causing the wolf to yelp out as it fell down from the disabling pain. Naruto's slitted red eyes started hard into Fenrir's own eyes as his hold on the beast nose started to tighten, his claws digging in to the tender nasal flesh.

 **"You may be powerful but you don't even know your place."** Naruto let go of it's nose so that it could breathe right again but before it could even fully recover and get back up Naruto raised his foot up and step on it's snout. The action was done so smoothly and looked like a normal step to Fenrir but the moment Naruto made contact Fenrir's head was instantly forced into the ground pushing it down several feet.

Naruto leaned on his knee as he kept his foot on Fenrir and smirked at his eyes. **"To be Loki's little ass sniffer is so insulting. I could kill you but my Rider would love to have you as one of her little pets so I think it would be in your best interest to serve under me now. It's time you had a new master."**

Fenrir instinctively cowed under the greater male but despite that it still couldn't help but growl at Naruto. Naruto simply started at Fenrir expressionless at the small act of defiance before he disappeared. He appeared at Fenrir's and delivered an unnaturally powerful kick to the wolf's ribs.

 **"I'm not giving you a choice!"** Fenrir's eyes widened as it coughed up blood and went flying away skipping across the ground with it's body before it crashed into a rock formation 100 meters away. **"It's a shame you weren't built for defense or strength, but you do have your uses."**

Naruto looked to his left with his leg still in the air to see Umi still sitting on the ground looking at him startled. **"See Umi-chan my body is just fine."**

He dropped his leg and pivoted around to look back at Loki with a smirk as he picked up Mjolnir again.

 **"Now where was I? Oh right! I was telling you about something important. Well let's see how should I go about this? Long ago, at the dawn of time there were 3 brothers. These brothers had no parents because they were among the first beings so forth they couldn't really be said to be truly related by blood. YET! In a way they were because they were all born around the same way. Their power was unmatched and their true potential unseen. One in his prime was said to have created the planet of earth itself. I believe you know him as the late Biblical God Yaweh-kun. Then there was his 2 brother's Akashi and the Juubi or Menma which was the first real name he went by. Funny how both living iterations of the Juubi still had names related to ramen right?"**

Loki looked irritated by Naruto's casualness. Sure while it wasn't the first time Naruto mentioned his relation to the Biblical God that still wasn't common knowledge so it still came as a shock to Loki.

Naruto started to walk towards Loki making the scales on Midgardsomr's back crawl. The feeling he gave off was very threatening like a loose cannon. Like Naruto wasn't holding anything back at all now. Midgardsomr hissed out before lashing out Naruto.

 **"Now tell me this. What are dragons? Or rather how were many of the first one's born if you know that?"**

Naruto swung the hammer in the blink of an eye when the dragon came within range and with a sickening crunch struck hard on the side of it's head as the blow sent a shockwave through the air. The End Dragon fell over twitching as the force of the blow temporarily paralyzed it. Loki wasn't paying as much attention to that however as his blood went cold when he figured out what Naruto was getting out.

"No..."

 **"That's right! Dragons are beings that represent pure power. Largely due to the fact that many of the most powerful dragons did not have organic births but rather were born from large amounts of energy given consciousness. The Juubi, more commonly identified as a demon and a daiyoukai of the tailed beast and chimera variety is really just a maelstrom of chaotic energy given consciousness. So it shouldn't be that hard to believe that a draconic form wasn't that far out of bounds for the Juubi to achieve. In fact of the three of us brother's Yaweh was the only one to not have an appearance related to a dragon in any way so he's the only one of us that couldn't be considered a dragon at all but instead just an omnipresent force of energy."**

Naruto's eyes shifted back over to Midgardsomr who had stirred away again, shaking its head at the disorientation it was feeling. It rose up and hissed at Naruto, smoke emanating from it's nostrils. The dragon screeched out as it opened its maw wide and let loose a large blast of fire at Naruto.

Naruto looked at the approaching wall of flames with a poker face not intimidated at all as it approached him. As the fire was almost upon him Naruto's chest swelled as he took in a deep breath. When he had taken his maximum air intake his tribal markings and joints glowed white before he opened his mouth to release. He let loose a powerful stream of flames whose pressure and intensity was so strong that the mere release of it out of Naruto's throat gave off a sound similar to the screams of a jet engine. They met with Midgardsomr's flames with an explosion as the two opposing forces fought for dominance over the other. However the exchange only lasted for a second before Naruto's quickly overwhelmed the fire and it shot back at Midgardsomr's head consuming it in heat. The creature screamed out in pain as the flames ate into its scales and cooked it's body.

 **"Such disappointing flames. I can't believe you are a dragon but then again you are a shitty copy."**

It had no defense against it as this level of flames far outmatched it's own. Naruto blinked for a moment before the whole in his chest suddenly burst into flames causing him to scream out as he started to roll on the ground comically causing Umi to sweatdrop.

 **"Ahhh! This is very painful!"** After a minute he finally smothered the burning whole in his chest leaving it both smoking and steaming. He patted his chest in relief as he got back up and let out a breath.

 **"Whew, probably not a good idea to breath fire when I have an open lung."** It's head started to waver inside the flames before it fell down with a crash. Naruto looked at the sight in disappointment and sighed.

 **"Fine I'll put out the flames..."**

Without warning Naruto spun the extremely heavy electric hammer above his head before slamming it down as the handle extend and it crashed down on the dragons barbecued head.

 ***Crrshhhh!***

There was a sickening smash to it as where the hammer laid on the ground now was once where the Midgard serpent's head once was. All there was now was a bloody mess beneath the blunt metal and the surrounding area for 50 meters was cratered destroying everything that wasn't Naruto in it, taking out a good amount of the slaughtered dragon's neck.

Naruto set the hammer back onto the ground and leaned against it as he smirked over at Loki's face.

 **"There see? I put out the flames. Now where was I? Oh right dragon origin. This actually isn't how the original Juubi's human dragon form looked. Very similar but his was much darker and mine is more biomechanical. I do adapt to certain conditions over time after all. I'm a bit of an anime fan on the side so my current dragon form took some inspiration from that but I also took some aspects of the people around me into consideration**. **This electric hammer just made it even more convenient.**

Umi's eyebrows widen as she remembered Lati mentioning something about Naruto trying to achieve a biomechanical form because of her weapon form? So Naruto has known about his dragon state for a while and just kept it a secret from everyone else while he was reinventing himself?"

* * *

The room was deadly silent. So silent that a pin drop could be heard. No one was really sure what to say over this new Naruto development. Sirzechs himself was no different. The Biblical God was related to dragons?! So the Juubi was really a dragon all along? Just of different form? He guessed that was possible especially since there have been some dragons known to be able to shape shift and not even have a direct dragon form. But the odd thing was genetically Naruto didn't match that of a dragon in his other forms. When he was a human his blood matched that of one. When he was a wolf his blood checked out as well and same for when he was a demon and a god and the combinations.

He supposed that would go in line with Naruto's chimera status as it would explain how the different bloods can seamlessly coexist in his body.

"Wow..." Rias didn't know much of what else to say for this moment. She couldn't think of much else Naruto could be now as he basically covered all the highest class beings now with becoming a dragon. She couldn't think of anything else that could even match this except maybe an alien if those even existed.

Tayuya was hiding it well but she was feeling very excited at the moment. It had been a while since Naruto had taken her since the training had gotten in the way of that. She could wait to take on his new body now that was both trained even further and that of a dragon. She new she would lose trying but for some reason that sounded just so rewarding right now.

The redheaded siren succubus wasn't the only one having those kinds of thoughts either. Grayfia who was standing silently behind everyone bit her lip as she felt a fire lit inside of her. Power meant almost everything to devils and the power in the blood of the genetic cocktail that was Naruto was now so overwhelming that the normally level headed and cool maid queen couldn't help but heat up even without thinking of him bedding her. That combined with him covered in blood and wounds and yet being so casual about it made him seem even hotter to her as she rubbed her legs together where no one could see. She could only imagine what Serafall must be thinking if she was watching this as well.

* * *

 **\- Elsewhere -**

A very cute girl with a small frame could be seen sitting in an empty space of some magical realm. She had gray eyes and long black hair and was in a gothic lolita style of dress. She was Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon and Dragon God. Her face was devoid of any and all emotion as she looked at the screen in front of her monotonously which was currently showing Naruto.

"Seem's he's gotten more annoying than he was even way back then." Her voice was dry and her lack of appropriate emotional responses reminded of a certain white haired armorer girl and cat.

"Still though it's good to see you again... My first friend."

She had been without real companionship for such a long time perhaps she will indulging in the more primitive emotions for once.

The dark loli slowly gained a small smile on her cute lips and it wasn't a mocking one but one of sincere fondness at seeing an old acquaintance after so long again. Though his appearance changed and he looked more modern, Naruto still looked fundamentally similar to how Menma did before he vanished. She presumed him dead but she always wondered what exactly happened to him.

* * *

Issei retracted his Ascalon from Skoll's chest as the wolf runt fell over dead and looked over at where Naruto was still surprised. 'The feeling he's giving off is just like when he fought me and Vali back at the summit near the end.' He turned his head over to where the twins were as they were wrapping things up with Hati. Issei felt a shiver down his spine at the state the wolf was in. It's back was covered in light spears of varying shapes making it look like a glowing porcupine and to finish it off it had a giant chain spike go cleanly through it's chest in a shower of blood. The wolf twitched as it lay suspended in the air and before Shio finished the act. She twisted her hand gesturing at the chain and the was the sound of whirling and crunching bone as the chain suddenly twisted erratically like a drill and the wolf's body was ripped apart into a scattering of limbs and organs.

Raynare looked at the scene indifferently while Miso looked ill at the scene.

"Shio-neechan you need to start hanging out with Tama-chan... less."

Shio shrugged knowing she did overdo it a little before looking in the direction where she felt eyes on her and saw Issei staring at her nervously. Or at least that's what she assumed he was doing. It was hard to tell what he was looking at while he was in his balance breaker armor. She rose an eyebrow at him wondering what was up.

"What?"

Issei flinched at suddenly gaining the attention of the girl that just brutalized an animal before he remembered what he wanted to know and calmed. He pointed over in Naruto's general directions and shouted out.

"Did you guys know about this?"

The twins looked over at Naruto and thought for a moment having heard what Naruto said about his dragon status. They thought for a moment before looking over at Issei and shrugged.

"We dunno."

"What do you mean you don't know?! He's your brother right?"

They scratched their heads and Shio shrugged again. "Well oniisama being a dragon is possible as well I suppose based on what he just said. We stopped trying to keep track of what he was to save the headache, though we knew he was hiding something big. We are kind of just here for the ride."

No point worrying about it. It wasn't hurting oniisama and as long as oniisama was oniisama it didn't matter what he was. That mindset didn't completely make sense but minds tend to get a little warp when interacting with Naruto for too long.

Raynare stood silently behind the two as she was the only one who possibly knew of this side of Naruto already having been shown his soul when he converted her and being with him during many experiments.

* * *

 **~ Play - 115 by Elena Siegman ~**

Naruto's limp arm twitched for a moment. He grinned antagonistically as he tilted his head at Loki with narrowed eyes.

 **"Now that I've given my explanation to the audience it's time to take out this piece of trash."**

Loki narrowed his eyes at Naruto as he rose up in the air.

"It doesn't matter to me if you are playing god or dragon! You are still just a nobody from a nonexistent mythology!" The sky lit up as Loki's energy sky rocketed and a heavy hailstorm started to brew sending down large breaks of ice down on the area and whipping wind. The others shielded themselves from the ice as it pelted them with Raynare using her gear to shield her and the twins and Tama just sitting there casually in front of all of them with her panels automatically protecting her and Rossweisse to a lesser extend since she was right next to her. Everyone else was basically fair game.

Naruto looked up at the storming weather blankly, not bothered by it at all. Umi had her own hands out behind him protecting herself as the wind was a little annoying but she made a white barrier with her own magic to keep the ice away. A large mass of ice came down and struck the side of his head only for it to shatter into pieces harmlessly. Naruto cracked his neck as he stood in the hailstorm with no protection. His body was too durable in this form to care.

"Yeah I guess I'm virtually a nonexistent mythology to the human race since none of them lived long enough to know anything about me and the Juubi was thought to be a myth in the main factions but I do have my own followers. That being said I need you to do something for me." There was a crackling sound as Naruto halo appeared behind his back and expanded to several meters in radius. His own energy expanded throughout the area pushing back the storm as his own power created its own whether phenomena of lightning and gravitational disruption of the earth around him causing rocks to rise. He rose up his previously limp arm up at Loki and pointed as armor started to cover it. He pointed at Loki as the air around him suddenly went silent like time had stopped and he swung his hand down.

 **"Drop."**

Loki's eyes widened as his body shook like an earthquake was going through it before he suddenly fell and plummeted from the sky. He crashed into the ground in a heap kicking up rocks as an intense gravitation force was exerted on his body. He gritted his teeth under the forces as he was forced on his knees by the weight. He saw two armored feet step in front of him to see Naruto standing there smirking as casual as ever with the hammer still resting on his shoulders.

"You know I'm slower than my Demon form in this body but I'm still faster than you apparently. Especially on the ground. It's a shame that my authority is too much for you to step up against. Kuroka was at least able to stand somewhat against my gravity.

"D-Do you take me for a fool? I can tell very well that you are using a lot of effort just to use whatever ability this is. I bet you can't even attack me and use this at the same time."

It was at this moment that Rossweisse flew up in the air and over to them as if this was her cue to act. gaining the two Gods' attention. "We don't need to attack you if you can't stop us from sealing you!" Before Loki could look back at her and curse as she rose her hands to activate her norse magic her body suddenly froze. Naruto's eyes shifted over to where she was in the air as he lost his smirk and gained an eerie unexpressive expression with wide eyes and she suddenly became as meek as a mouse. A presence was suddenly exerted on her as well and she crashed to the ground without warning similar to Loki as she gave a short scream out.

Naruto then looked back to where Loki was on the ground and dropped the hammer behind him. "You're right I can't attack and do this at the same time. But I did buy time to heal." Loki let out a breath as he suddenly felt light again as the gravity on him disappeared. He stood up quickly and rose his hand in the air as a giant magic circle formed as he intended to destroy the area, clear by the heavy amounts of malicious intent he was giving off as he charged his magic.

"You fool! I will make it so your healing was in vain then by destroying the underworl-uff!"

He buckled over as a fist impacted itself in his gut. His back bulged from the force of the punch itself. The punch rattled his whole body before Loki coughed up blood surprised at the shear power behind it. Naruto spoke ominously as his shadowed red eyes glowed and he spoke into his ear.

 **"Do you think I will allow you to destroy one of my playgrounds?"** The blow was so strong that the ground cracked for 50 meters in every direction and sent out a shockwave from the pressure that sent Rossweisse tumbling away. She traveled a good distance before she was caught by someone like a bag of luggage stopping her. She looked to see Tama holding her slung over her shoulder.

"You're in the way. Sealing is only for when you plan on taking your enemy in alive or when you are too weak to kill them. You trying to do so insults Naru-kun."

Rossweisse's eyes widened as she realized what Tama was implicating. It would be wise for her to stay out of this if what she believed was true. She blushed when she realized with the way Tama was holding her had her hand on her butt. Most of her body was covered in armor but that was one of the areas with the least material. As if knowing what the Valkyrie was thinking Tama spoke.

"You have a nice ass..."

"Can you please put me down!"

Naruto pulled his fist back and stepped back letting Loki fall to his knees clutching his stomach in pain. He looked at his hand before clenching it again.

 **"Looks like this form hits too hard for you Loki. I can turn back to my other form if you want?"**

Despite how much pain he felt Loki still managed to glare at Naruto. "D-Damn you..."

 **"To hell? Kind of redundant aren't you?"**

Loki gasped when Naruto suddenly brought his hand in front of his face. **"I hope Tayuya is watching this cuz I also master my sound based and vibration magic training over the past month."** He saw Loki smirk when Naruto was about to do whatever attack it was but Naruto didn't care. He brought his fingers together and snapped. There was a ringing that went out as the soundwave was so dense that it was actually visible and resembled an EMP burst as it went out in a doom for 50 meters. The intensity of the sound was so great that the cracked grounds in the range of the doom all turned to dust and sand. Everyone had to cover their ears as it rattled their brains. Umi had it the worst as she was right outside of the range of the doom and felt nauseous and almost deaf.

The Loki in front of Naruto vanished showing it was just an illusion. There was a thump behind Naruto and he turned around to see Loki on his knees again holding his ears in pain.

 **"So predictable. You can't dodge sound like this you dumbass. You can only get out of it's range or rid yourself of your hearing and even then with the liquids in your body the vibrations would still wreck your insides so really running would have been your best bet."**

Loki's ears were bleeding and one of whites of his eyes had turned bloodshot and had running crimson tears showing that important vessels in his eyes and head had been ruptured.

 **"You may be a god but the weakness of all living things is internal damage. Mucus membranes, capillaries, organs, bodily fluids, it doesn't matter what you are these are exploitable weak-points that almost all living things share. I could have killed you in my Demon Wolf form if I had chosen to go that route, or if I just used a weapon. But either way it's very dangerous to stay near me for too long and within my range."**

Naruto stomped on the ground and an ripple went through the earth before knocking up all the fresh dust and particles he created into the air. Naruto relaxed his posture and grinned evilly at Loki again.

 **"How familiar are you with dust explosions?"**

Before Loki could answer a spark of electricity jumped off of Naruto's fangs and into the air igniting the particles. There was a bright flash as a quick explosion rocked the area for 50 meters in every direction. As soon as it died down a second later Loki shot out of the smoke into the air. He held his eyes in pain as while the explosion was too weak to damage him it did the job of blinding him temporarily since dust particles had gotten on him as well and in his eyes when Naruto ignited it.

The Norse god blearily opened his eyes to try and see his surroundings again. His vision was hazy but was slowly refocusing his sight. He looked down and his eyes widened when he saw a large hammer flying up at him as Naruto had chucked it. The thing spun as it went up at him with perfect accuracy and the blunt end hit him knocking Loki out of the sky hard and shamefully like he was some kind of annoying bird or insect.

Loki quickly shook off his daze from getting knocked back down and levitated off the ground with magic and looked to see the smoke from where the explosion occured suddenly implode in on itself into one point and saw Naruto creating some kind of black ball between his hands. Loki could feel the danger from it even at a distance.

 **"It's been a while since I got to use this. Bijudama!"**

Naruto fired the ball of destruction with a burst of air as the dense energy created a shallow trench along it's path even without touching the ground.

Loki held his hands up and formed several magic circles to block it and sparks flew as it collided. Loki tilted the seals and the ball was deflected away behind him into the air. There was silence as it shot up towards the clouds before it destabilized and created a massive explosion so big it parted the clouds themselves in that area. Though the explosion itself was only half a mile wide the shockwave itself still traveled far.

Loki looked surprised at the shear size of the explosion. "Are you insane? You would have hit your own group if that explosion went off here."

 **"It's a good thing I knew you would deflect it. Cuz that gave me this opening too."**

Loki hardly had time to realize Naruto had gotten in front of him inside his guard while he had been distracted fending off that last attack. Naruto's body instantly turned back into his demon form. He brought back his fist and in the blink of an eye slammed it into Loki's chest winding him. The sound the impact of the punch made was like a gunshot as it echoed throughout the field. Naruto pulled back and let loose a flurry of several more punches at close range lifting Loki off the ground as bursts of wind went out and the sounds of gunshots continued to echo.

Loki's body was stunned from the suddenly pressured blows as they were weaker than before but had pinpoint precision. Before Loki could fly off Naruto grabbed his leg and slammed him hard into the ground embedding his body as spiderweb cracks went out. But he didn't stop there as Naruto ripped Loki back out of the ground and continued to slam him back and forth into various parts of the ground around him. It was ruthless and embarrassing for Loki as he was getting swung around like a ragdoll.

After several rounds of slamming Loki into the ground, Naruto threw him down in front of him making his back smack into the dirt. Naruto stomped on the ground the moment Loki hit the ground sending up a rock formation that pushed Loki several feet off the ground. Naruto crouched and his wolf tail glowed solid white as a dense shell of the energy covered it.

 **"Iron tail."**

Naruto spun around rapidly, whipping out his tail as it connected with Loki's midsection hard and sent him flying across the ground a long ways away in the opposite direction of where the group was. 100 meters away Loki finally stopped. He righted himself up off the ground and went to step before he collapsed and fell down to one knee. He held his stomach in pain with one arm as it felt like his organs were bruised from those last few hits. But if that Juubi brat's Demon form is physically weaker than the dragon form he was just in then why did those punches do noticeable damage now when before it hardly effect him? Was the boy not trying that hard before?

 **"I'm getting bored now. I thought it would be fun to go up against another deity but really you're just a puny god."**

Naruto had his hands in his pockets and hard the lazy look in his eyes as he usually did in his Demon Wolf form. Loki let his anger get the better of him as Naruto really didn't think too much of him at all and he couldn't believe that this being, someone he thought of as an insect, would be the one to look down on him as some kind of common house pest. Loki had enough of this as he stood up through the pain and held up both hands high to the sky. A magic circle so huge it took up a sizable portion of the sky formed overhead before a swarm of smaller magic circles formed over it and glowed as orbs of light glowed in front of them.

"Just because you've dealt me damage doesn't mean you can take me so lightly!"

All the magic circles fired simultaneously firing beams of concentrated energy at Naruto from every direction down on him. The amount of magic put into it was of such a high magnitude that it was straining even Loki as that combined with the taxing fight made him perspire.

So many lasers upon lasers fired down at Naruto that it might as well have been a firing range with Naruto being the prime target. Naruto rose an eyebrow at all the beams and smirked as the came at him before glancing at Loki. It was at that moment the Norse god felt a foreboding chill go down his spine as if he just made some kind of mistake.

Right when all the beams blocked all of Naruto's exits of escape his body tensed as a growl reverberated from his chest. Naruto swung his arms out and roared out loud to the sky.

 **"WRRAOOOOOOOOOO!"** A solid sound wave went out with a burst of lightning that went through the beams causing them all to freeze there in the air with dilutions of black tainting their color schemes. The sound wave traveled all the way to the furthest beams and froze them in the air. Naruto stood their mid roar rigid as his mouth stayed wide open pointed towards the sky. All of a sudden he inhaled deeply and all the magic lasers flickered in the air before one by one, many by many, they started to get sucked into Naruto's mouth and devoured.

Rossweisse looked on in rapt anticipation as she was confused but she new something interesting was happening. Whatever Naruto was doing was something she hadn't seen before. Tama tilted her head as they watched the fight from a distance before her big eyes blinked. "I forgot he could do that."

Umi sat on a boulder a good, and relatively safe, distance away forgotten by everyone that she was even there. It didn't matter much to her since she clearly had no place in this fight. This was the chosen mate of her clan and so far he was passing expectations faster than they had predicted. It was probably best for her to not interfere unless she was expressly needed.

Naruto's jaws gapped as the large amount of energy was drawn into his mouth like there was some kind of vacuum. None of it could escape or do damage as Naruto continued to suck all the magic in. The more Naruto absorbed the more his wounds started to glow as the holes in his torso, which had already noticeably healed shined brightly. Naruto's body had trails of red light go over it as he went back into his humanoid biomechanical dragon state again. This time his entire upper body was clothed as his wounds rapidly healed from the absorbed energy. His armor shattered and he was wearing a whiter version of his usual clothes in this state but sleevless. Loki's eyes widened as his last attack, regardless of how much power it had, was being devoured so easily and looked to be helping the Chimera too. His eyes caught a glimspe of something flying through the air towards Naruto's mouth and panicked at what might happen.

"Mjolnir?!"

It shrunk down to a more normal size of an above average sledgehammer as it went towards Naruto's jaws only for a loud clang to go out as it went into Naruto's mouth and blocked it. On reflex Naruto's eyes glowed and he started to bite down on the offending object. Seal upon magic seal started to shatter as Naruto's teeth bite down on the weapon. Flashes of light kept coming into existence as Naruto quickly destroyed numerous seals of protection on that hammer in seconds before the metal itself crack. With one final tensing of his jaw Naruto's teeth sunk into the metal and bit out a large chunk of the weapon. The broken weapon fell to the ground with a crash with sparks fizzing out around it. Naruto's eyes widened as the electric charge from the weapon went through his head but continued to chew the metal before finally swallowing it.

Umi's eyes widened wondering if she just saw what she through she saw. 'Did he just eat a magical weapon?!'

Sparks went up Naruto's body as his tribal markings and eyes glowed brightly with excess energy. He cracked his neck to the side as it felt stiff from the action. All previous injuries Naruto had had, were gone.

 **"Too be able to devour all forms of power and energy. It's an ability that had to of existed in the world right? It shouldn't be a surprise that such an ability existed right? But such a powerful ability as this what being would it belong to? A god, a beast, a dragon, maybe even a sacred gear, it could have originated from any of those... Well it's a good thing I'm all the above then right?"**

As if finally fully realizing what kind of threat Naruto actually posed Loki started started to stumble back as Naruto slowly walked forward flaring tremendous amounts of killing intent. The ground around him cracked with each step both from his true weight and the shear pressure he exuded.

 **"I can smell your fear Loki. Time for you to die."**

Loki held his hands out to try and stop Naruto as he continued to step back. "W-Wait! You reacted when I mentioned Gilgamesh! Don't you want to know about him."

Naruto leaned forward and pushed off the ground breaking the earth as he shot straight out at Loki and was in front of him in a fraction of a second.

 **"I don't give a shit."** Naruto held his arm back as it started to change in a twister of metal before it shape in what looked like a giant chrome drill twice the with and length of his arm and engulfing his forearm. **"DRILL BUSTER!"** Naruto stab his drill arm forward with the intent to kill but Loki reacted quickly and formed a triple magic barrier blocking the drill in a shower of sparks. Naruto whistled with a smirk as this was the most solid magic Loki had made yet. Blood dripped down his chin as he snarled at Naruto holding his attack back with his magic.

"You have dealt me an unforgivable embarrassment today you accursed mixed blood of a Juubi and so I curse you today and all you have worked for! I curse you, your women, your very livelihood. And may a curse also be placed on your future childr-"

 **"Penetrate."** Loki's eyes widened and he vomited a splash of blood as the drill lengthened and stabbed cleanly through every magic wall and right through the core of Loki's body. Naruto's red eyes had slits so narrowed as a result of his barely silent rage at what Loki was about to say. Everyone in the area dropped to their knees as Naruto's killing intent flooded the area and made it hard to breath.

Issei started in surprise as in a swirl of light his scale mail suddenly retracted in on itself. He looked at his arm to see even his gear had reverted. "Ddraig what's the matter?"

 **" _That boy. He used my ability!"_**

"What ability?" Issei didn't know why Ddraig actually sounded fearful. If Naruto used some ability that Ddraig had as well then the dragon must not have shown him yet. If it got this reaction out of his gear then it must be extremely op and broken.

Naruto retracted his drill yanking it out of Loki's chest in a shower of blood and before he could blink Naruto held out his other hand in a flash of light and swung it in a series of slashes lopping his arms off into pieces before holding his arm out again and showing that he was holding his Absol scythe in it. Naruto's eyes were wide in a predatory way as he was both in his Armorer mindset and angered at the same time. His entire face was shadowed with his red eyes glowing as he spoke.

 **"You want to talk about unforgivable? You dare bring my unborn children into this petty squabble of yours and try to inflict some obscene curse on them? For a god like you I give you a fate worse than death. Your soul will be used to provide nutrient to the very child you tried to curse."**

Naruto dropped the scythe letting it stab into the ground and brought out his hand coating it in Dream Weaver aura and jabbing it straight through Loki's chest using his penetrate ability again. Loki shook as he lost the strength in his body. The warmth slowly left him from his legs and hands up through his body and the only thing holding him up was Naruto's bloody arm in his chest. Loki now had two holes in his body and out his back in Naruto's grasping hand was some kind of spectral blue orb with black veins going along it dripping dark fluids.

Naruto stepped back and yanked his arm out of Loki's chest causing another spray of blood as he held the supernatural looking orb.

Tama herself now had wide eyes... well wider than usually as she rose an eyebrow shocked at what she saw Naruto just do. The taking of souls was a technique exclusive to Death Gods or Shinigami and those related to them like her as well as Reapers which were not the same thing. The occasional vampire could also do it and devils could still souls with magic via payment contracts but the actual ripping out of souls was from her heritage. She couldn't say Naruto copied her either because while he knew she could do that she never actually showed him how. She looked back down at her egg which was humming in a way that almost sounded happy. Her eyes widened even more as her breath hitched when a crack showed along the top of the egg.

Loki dropped to his knees, his throat gurgling blood unable to speak from the tremendous amount of pain he was feeling right now. Words could not express the literally soul-wrenching trauma he was feeling as his body started to pale from both his loss of blood and life force.

 **"Much smaller than I expected. A puny soul for a puny runt of a god but still it does have some power to it. Kind of ironic how the very child you tried to curse will now feed off your soul for eternity. And if she runs out of use for you I'll just find some other use for your soul."**

"G-Gi-ve... I-It ba-ck..."

Naruto looked down at Loki to see him weakly begging, the light already fading from his eyes. He looked so frail and weak now compared to what he was not 5 minutes ago. To lose such presence so quickly was actually an insulting for Naruto to just look at him. He took pleasure in destroying one's pride and there was nothing else he could do with Loki so now he let out a breath sighing in boredom. He brought his drill arm up to backhand Loki as it expanded to twice it's with and spun rapidly.

 **"I'm done with you. May your remains be eviscerated and scattered across this landscape."**

Naruto backhanded Loki with the drill and the last Loki saw was the edge of metal before he knew no more as his body from the waist up was destroyed with Naruto's swing. The force of the swing leveled the ground in the surrounding area for 50 meters blowing away all dust and dirt with heated pressure to the point the the ground looked glazed like a polished dinner plate. Like a pie chart Loki's blood went outwards in a cone shape covering 30% of the polished area red.

Naruto turned on his feet and walked away swing out his drill arm as he stopped its spinning and it straightened into a swordlike shape before it started to retract in on itself and formed back into Naruto's arm. "This is actually extremely painful." Arms aren't meant to rotate let alone at high speeds afterall.

He walked back to where he left Yami in her scythe form and picked her up with the same arm as he yawned and looked at the soul in his other hand.

"This fight wasn't as exciting as I would have liked it to be. Loki may have been a god but while his power was Satan level his actual skill was more in the mid to low Ultimate class. Really I think Kuroka probably could have fought even with him. I only used about 10% of my energy that entire fight and after eating that Asgardian's attack I regained most of my energy. Once I took him seriously the battle quickly became one-sided unfortunately. Maybe I trained too far... What am I going to do for the rest of the day now?"

* * *

Sirzechs let out a breath that he forgot he had been holding as he turned away from the screen and looked at the other leaders watching who looked to have a lot on their mind along with Ajuka, Serafall, and Grayfia while the rest of the beings watching it both there and elsewhere in the underworld were stuck in a confused silence.

"Well... I guess that's it then. I vote to move Naruto-kun's global ranking to the aforementioned placing that I suggested earlier. Do we have any disagreement?"

He looked around to see no one rose their hand against it. "It's decided then." 'To rise up so much in just a few months is both remarkable and frightening.'

Azazel shook his head as a smirk appeared on his face. "Though I feel the ranking we move him up to now may not even be enough."

\- END -

Naruto Rank: 100 - 50

 **AN: There you go! Naruto even with all this was still holding back and he's not even tired!... Well he is tired but that's more so his disposition and not from the actual fight itself. So Fenrir will be serving under Naruto now. I wonder if anyone can guess who Naruto will be giving Fenrir too as it's not someone who has had any screentime in this story yet but has been hinted to a long time ago. Of the girls who haven't shown up yet lets see if anyone can guess which one it is as there is one that makes sense to have Fenrir. The girl doesn't have to have been important to the actual canon either.**

 **I finished watching Overlord and I'm caught up on the Dubs for Heavy Object and Shomin. The intellectual dialogue in Heavy Object reminds me of No Game No Life. Coincidentally the white haired girl in it, Frolaytia Capistrano looks an awful lot like Tama does physically in this story body wise. Just with a more serious expression. Their height is also close. Shomin's dub reminds me a lot of D-Frag (which is also where Tama comes from) in turns of the level of comedy.**

 **Anyway next chapter will be... I have no idea. They will likely go back to the human world but it WILL have a lemon regardless. I dropped quite a bit of information this chapter. Don't know how much you all paid attention to it. Anyway I'm out guys so review plz!**

 **Happy New Year! ZRAI OUT!**


	18. Chapter 18: Pleasurable Outcome

**Ouch I took twice as long as I wanted with this. I also couldn't respond to reviews until days after I posted the chapter so that messed me up cuz the site is glitching. Classes started for me this week so I was tired as fuck getting used to my schedule. The good thing is that this schedule will allow me to type easier. The bad thing is I go to the gym which gets in the way so if I'm tired that day and then go to the gym when I get back that night it's really hard for me to type. Also I got distracted by all the anime I binged watched and by my ps4 to a lesser extent. I even ended up posting this later then what I told the people who pm'd me and I apologize for that. Fridays are my days off and it's Friday so I will be getting my sleep today. Anyway here you go the second largest chapter of this story and the longest chapter of this part!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Pleasurable Outcome**

"Well that's it. Might as well go get Fenrir and call it a day." Naruto let glow of the damned soul in his hands and clapped his hands together with it between them sending it away to his personal pocket space. His pocket space was where he kept his items of interest and weapons after all. It was like a stockpile for Armorers. What with all the weapons that Tama and Naruto chuck out out of no where they had to all come from somewhere after all.

Naruto looked off to where he kicked Fenrir to see the beast still out of it. His slits narrowed in his red eye when he saw a small magic seal appear near the giant wolf and two beings appeared, one being someone who he was very familiar with.

He knew those black ears and tails from anywhere, and that immodest way of wearing a kimono was greatly burned into his mind. Yep that was definitely Kuroka. While that was a bit of a surprise to Naruto he was more interested in the man who appeared with her. He was of a nice height though shorter than him by a few inches and had straight blond hair with a lock of it being held in a braid down along his left jawline to his collarbone. He looked a bit on the frail side to Naruto and was wearing glasses and a business suit. Naruto saw them getting close to Fenrir as the man took out a sword. He didn't know what they were doing but he didn't like it.

* * *

"I don't see why Vali couldn't come do this himself, nya." Kuroka crossed her arms under her breasts pushing them up as she huffed. The young man simply pushed up his glasses as he spoke. "Vali said he had business to attend to and that it would be better for us to come in his stead anyway."

'Yeah right he's just afraid of Naruto!' Kuroka gave a dry look to the man as she knew what was really going on. She moved to step in front of the unconscious Fenrir as the man followed behind her at a slower pace.

"Well Vali clearly wasn't expecting Loki to be beaten by Naruto-kun so fast, or at all for that matter, nya. Let's just hurry up and do this before we get noticed and gain trouble."

 **"Too late."**

There was a whistling in the air as something headed towards them at a high speed. Kuroka's teeth clenched as a shiver went down her spine at hearing the voice. There was a crash behind them in the rock as Naruto landed right behind her. It was like he traveled the distance between where he was and here in one strong leap. She sweated a little as she looked back to see Naruto looking dead at her in his demon wolf form.

'H-His presence is noticeably more intimidating than before.'

Naruto ran a hand throw his hair as he closed one eye absently thinking about how far he jumped. He leaped pretty far but without wearing his weighted pants he forgot to cushion his impact a bit. Not like it bothered him but it would be good to keep track of that if he did that with more people around or in a city. His eye glanced down sharply at Kuroka who jumped a bit at the gaze.

 **"Wasn't expecting to see you again quite so soon Kuroka. I hope you aren't planning to cause me trouble."**

"N-No just on a little errand, nya!"

 **"I hope that Fenrir over here isn't apart of this so called errand?"**

She looked nervous as she quietly answered.

"Well Vali wanted a pet. It's really an asinine request but I had nothing better to do."

 **"Vali was too afraid of me to come here and get Fenrir himself eh? Well sorry Kuroka but Fenrir is mine now."** He went up and wrapped his arm over her shoulder and smirked as she blushed at the unexpected intimate contact as the side of his face was brought very close to the side of her own. **"Unless you want to fight me for it. Do you want to challenge me again. As your future master I'll be sure to thoroughly put you in your place this time."**

She held her tongue and looked down submissively not able to make any kind of eye contact with him. Naruto's grin widen at her reaction as her meekness excited him. He brought his other arm around her midsection and slowly snaked his hand inside her obi into her kimono making contact with her bare skin. Her breath hitched and her cat ears twitched as Naruto almost sensually slid his hand over her stomach. His shadowed eyes made him look even more predatory as he spoke lowly into her ear.

 **"I can smell your thin traces of fear Kuroka. For such a powerful, prideful, playful Nekosho to be cowed like this really just excites me~. If I so chose to... this manner of dress doesn't serve much to stop me from having my way now does it?"** She still couldn't trust herself to speak as with the youkai presence Naruto was giving off it was the kind on the frequency that said, "challenge me or go against me in anyway and I will cut you down." Naruto didn't need words to get his point across and yet what he was doing right now registered very hotly with her.

There was the sound of a sword being unsheathed as the bespectacled man behind them finally drew his holy sword.

"Excuse me but please don't interfere with our errand. We'd like to finish up this job so we can be on our way-."

He shut up when Naruto glanced back at him with one wide violet eye glowing underneath the shadows of his hair staring dangerously at the man who interupted him. To further add to it the moment Naruto looked back his black aura started to waft off his body.

 **"Was I talking to you Harry Potter?"**

'Potter?!' The man felt somewhat insulted by the comparison as Kuroka started to giggle. Her giggles ended with a stifled moan when Naruto directed his attention back on her and bit lightly on her ear. She rubbed her legs together feeling like she had just gotten a little wet and with how non-conservatively her kimono was worn exposing much of her legs and the fact that she only had on panties underneath, she was suddenly starting to feel very self conscious about her manner of dress.

"Arthur we can't afford to have you fight him right now it's too risky." Naruto didn't let go of her as he turned to the side now to fully look at the man named Arthur and his Armorer nature took over for a second as his eyes glowed staring at the man and his sword.

 **"Arthur huh? You aren't an Armorer but I can tell you are just a pure good old fashion prodigy in the ways of the sword. I wouldn't mind fighting you but like Kuro-chan here said. You can't afford to fight me right now. With all the back up I have here you two are a little far away from home aren't you? Besides you want Fenrir right?"** Naruto glanced at the still unconscious wolf and it suddenly glowed with bright magic before it vanished. **"Well Fenrir is mine now."**

Arthur eye Naruto critically for a few moments. He wasn't hurting Kuroka so he didn't pose much of an immediate danger to them and Kuroka seemed to be on... close terms with the boy so retreating may actually be a safe bet for them. Arthur lowered his guard but still kept his sword out as he sighed.

"Very well I will inform Vali of this change. If you can release Kuroka-san from your grasp we will be on our way and cut our losses for today."

Naruto smirked lightly at the man seeing that the guy did indeed have some smarts to him. Naruto turned his attention back to Kuroka and spoke quietly in her ear to where her acquaintance couldn't hear.

 **"I can smell your arousal Kuroka. I look forward to when you _join_ my household." **He let go of her and spoke out louder with a calm expression.

"Well I guess it's best if you go then. You may be the hot sister but Koneko is still my favorite Nekosho." She looked confused wondering why he would say that.

"What how is she the favorite? You've known me longer."

"Yeah... but what benefits do I get from you? With Koneko I at least get to have some fun. Well at least starting tonight I do."

Kuroka paused for a moment as she stood there thinking about what Naruto just said. She wasn't sure he was saying what she thought he was but then when she looked back at him she saw him grin slyly at her as his fangs gleamed in the light and she shivered.

"Stay away from Shirone, nya!"

"Now now Kuroka I'm just giving your sister what she wants."

"But the size difference between your bodies- You'll destroy her!"

Naruto's grin took an evil glint as he looked to the side. 'Damn right I will!' "She's a youkai and a rook I'm sure she will be fine."

She grabbed his shirt with her hands balling her fists into his chest to try and get his attention back as she shouted at him. "Even back when you were a kid you were already bigger than the average man! If you've kept growing then-!"

Naruto blinked as he looked back at her with a raised eyebrow. "How do you even know that?"

"I spied on you in your sleep of course, nya!" Naruto's expression stopped as Arthur who had been listening the entire time had his glasses slide down the bridge of his nose in disbelief.

"Y-You... molested me as a kid...?" Kuroka gained a red shade over her face as her eyes went wide in embarrassed dizziness as she started to pull at his shirt shaking him.

"N-Nyo! I only looked I didn't touch!"

"..."

"I was young!"

"Kuroka this is why porn exists."

"I didn't watch porn back then-."

"But you do now?"

"That's not important, nya!"

"..." Both Arthur and Naruto narrowed their eyes suspiciously as the Nekomata started to say more than she would have normally both from embarrassment and impulsiveness over her sister. Feeling the eyes on her as she started to sweat, her eyes swirled crazily as he face flushed even more she shook Naruto harder.

"I was curious!"

Naruto tilted his head to the side as he spoke out offhandedly.

"Which is why we have the phrase 'curiousity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.' You are both an impulsive creature and a creature of habit and that can make you very predictable at times Kuroka." He gained an amused look smirking at her triumphantly. Her eyes widened in realization as she realized he manipulated her into acting out. All the information she brought out he likely already knew of and just played dumb.

She let go of him and stepped back as she glared at him causing him to chuckle. "Come on now Kuroka don't be mad. It's not like I'm bothered by you spying on me as I slept. Not like I haven't always been an alert sleeper anyway. I can't be bothered at you looking in my clothes as a kid seeing as how during that time I was able to enjoy watching you get off every night~."

"You were a dirty boy even back then, nya?" Though she had no right to speak out on it, it unnerved her a bit to know that a human kid managed to spy on her catching her in the act way back then getting past her senses.

"You two are shameless!" It was now Arthurs turn to blush as the dialogue between the two youkais was becoming increasingly perverse as the conversation progressed. Naruto ignored him as he continued his game.

"Even back then you had a lot of unsatisfied lust but yet you have an animal nature. That explains your personality. Funny how you act so playful and sensual and yet you are still a virgin." She flinched and looked away as she looked meek again.

"H-How do you even k-know that?"

"Hahaha really that bothered you? What are you a teenage girl?! You act like you are big game but you really are just simple prey to me. Despite our ages even my maturity outclasses your own. But that's okay I'm sure you will grow out of it in time."

"Don't p-patronize me."

"Really with how you're acting right now Koneko may be the fun sister."

"I'm the fun sister, nya!" She put a hand to her chest as she shouted at him like her pride was being attacked which it basically was the entire time. Naruto shrugged blankly at that. "I don't know. Koneko has the cute body too."

"Why are you still on that! Look at my body! Look at my voluptuous figure!"

"I have way more to offer than Shirone!" She started to pull on the hem of her kimono exposing more of her skin crazed as she almost stripped herself before Arthur shouted out.

"Kuroka control yourself! You've never allowed yourself to be baited this easily before!"

Kuroka stopped and blinked before looking at what she was doing and calmed herself as her blush faded a bit. She looked at Naruto and followed his line of sight to see him smirking while he was staring at her chest. Her eyebrow twitched at that. At least that proved he did like her body but the antagonism was messing her up. Naruto rubbed his chin as he looked back down at her slitted eyes.

"Ah I see now. You may have been protective of Koneko but this is a manner of pride for you isn't it? Is it that you don't want the younger sister to be the one to get laid first? Or is it that you didn't want your sister to be the one to get to me before you? Or is it both? Either way there isn't really anything you can do about it _right now_ now is there Kuro-chan?" Naruto put his hands in his pockets and turned around to walk off. "Don't worry I'll tell Shirone you said hi." Naruto quickly crouched down and jumped full force away from them breaking up the ground and getting away from the two Khaos brigade members before they could say anything else.

Kuroka moved to chase him not liking how the conversation ended but was stopped by Arthur grabbing her arm. "That's enough Kuroka it's as the both of you said. We can't afford to fight him and we don't have time for you to go and pursue him. Do it on your own time but not now. We are in enemy territory so it would be best if we left now."

She sighed as she begrudgingily agreed. They had already been here long enough. She'd have to get her time with Naruto some other day. Suddenly Naruto's offer the other day to join his peerage sounded even more appealing than it already did. Maybe that's what he was hinting at when he said she couldn't do anything right now.

* * *

"Well I did my job." Naruto sat at the large table in the conference room of the Gremory estate as the other leaders and head officials filled the seats. Sirzechs clapped as he smiled at Naruto.

"Yes I honestly wasn't expecting you to handle Loki so well let alone kill him." Azazel and Serafall clapped as well congratulating him as did Michael for his efforts. Naruto turned his attention to Odin who was quiet for some reason.

"Ah yeah about that. I'm not in trouble am I old man? I mean I both killed one of your guys brutally and ate Mjolnir. I'm not going to have any other Norse gods coming for my head or getting all angsty am I?"

Odin stroked his beard and chuckled lightly at the question.

"No don't worry about it boy. Loki has always been a problem so you actually did my people a service. I'm sure someone will rise to replace him in the future anyway. As for Mjolnir, while impossibly remarkable that you were even able to damage it let alone... eat it... it was only a spare so Thor should have no problem with what happened."

"Well that's good I guess wouldn't want to cause a problem..."

"You sound disappointed."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Sirzechs brought out some papers and handed them to Naruto who read them over as he got back to the important things.

"In light of recent events Naruto-kun we have decided to raise your rank to that of 50. Also know that even without any of us saying anything, news of your dragon status will spread slowly anyway."

"Yeah once I revealed it it stopped being a secret for me so it really doesn't matter who knows it anymore now."

"Also as thanks for the service you did us I have something I want to give you after this meeting is over. I do have one question though. In your fight with Loki you mentioned of how dragons were born and of the Juubi's relation to the biblical god but you mentioned one other third person named Akashi? Who was that person?"

Naruto gave a sharklike grin as he waggled his finger at Sirzechs and the other leaders who looked interested at that information as well. Though Michael looked like he already knew and Azazel seemed to possibly have an inkling as to who it was.

"Ah ah ah I can't tell you everything now can I? Though I will say you've already heard of him but by a different name."

* * *

After going over a few more details pertaining to the altercation with Loki they ended the meeting there with Michael going back to heaven and Odin going back to his headquarters in Asgard. He walked down the halls in thought as he held in his hands some kind of small object. He looked it over from every angle curiously at the item.

"Skíðblaðnir the legendary Norse ship eh? Looks more like a toy than anything." It was the gift Sirzechs had decided to give Naruto. With an inquiry from Odin and his rook Surta Second, Sirzechs had decided to give Naruto the Skíðblaðnir. Apparently it was a sentient... boat, and though it was currently the size of a toy it had the potential to grow and shape to the imagination, aura, and will of it's master. Naruto didn't have to be told what the potential of that was, this was an extremely dangerous item he had been given. Dangerous in his hands that is... Now all he had to do was name it.

"Eh I think I'll just call you Sekai. Names have power afterall and I have big plans for you."

He walked through the halls and rounded a corner smiling as he felt a familiar presence. He came to meet Tama who looked to be waiting for him.

"Hey Tama-cha-." He was able to finsh before he was punched at sonic speed and flew back into the wall with a crash. He slid down against the shattered wood and broken glass of the wall as he eyed Tama with a nervous smile. His sisters and Tayuya were walking together talking as they rounded the hall behind Tama and paused in their conversation to see the scene before them. They blankly looked at Tama and Naruto before backing up making sure they had a safe distance as Naruto glared at them betrayed.

"Tama-chan what's wrong?..." She held her fist out mid punch but was otherwise expressionless as she dropped her arm.

"That's for playing dumb about why I laid an egg dragon."

"To be fair dragons don't always lay eggs either. They can reproduce like mammals and even asexually depending on the circumstances." She didn't pay the words much heed as she took off her backpack.

"Well that's not important right now." She opened her backpack and took out the egg and showed it to Naruto holding it in front of him. He blinked before looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?"

Tama blinked not expecting that reaction as she looked back at the egg and realized she could still see the crack. She turned the egg around showing it to Naruto causing his eyes to widen as he saw a thin glowing crack now going all the way down the egg almost splitting it on one side.

"Everyone together now!" He flared out his black aura letting it engulf that section of the hallway. Once everyone was covered there was a flash of light and everyone vanished. A few seconds later they reappeared in one of the lounge rooms where everyone else of Rias and Naruto's groups were. They all directed their attention at Naruto's sudden arrival wondering what was wrong before they too noticed the cracks on the egg in his arm.

"She's hatching guys!" He looked excited and was unconciously giving off too much energy from his strong emotions too which the egg reacted to as it started to glow. More cracks started to spread across the egg as Tayuya started to look nervous from the amount of energy Naruto was giving off as Tama was right there with him watching her egg with rapt attention though with much more controlled energy.

"Ah Naruto didn't Audi say back when we killed that Leviathan bitch that that egg absorbs magic?..." The twins, Rias, and the others eyes widened at what Tayuya said as they remembered and got an uneasy feeling as the egg started to rumble. Raynare quickly put up a barrier around the ground through Tama and Naruto were left out. A second later there was a bright flash as the egg exploded suddenly.

 ***Boom***

Everyone had to shield their eyes from the intense light as an actual hole was blown in the side of the mansion.

As the smoke cleared Naruto blearily opened his eyes to see what had happened. His ears were ringing from the explosion and he felt something sharp going through his right lung. He was still standing where he was having taken the brunt of the explosion head on but he was for the most part okay. What he saw in front of him warmed his heart which was ironic since his temperature was variable and his heart didn't beat consistently.

Tama was sitting on her knees holding a small baby. Naruto already knew it but the baby was a cute little girl with white hair. He couldn't see the eye color as they were closed as the baby bunched. She had been whimpering and crying lightly as if scared and confused by the new world until Tama held her tighter to her chest. Nothing seemed to be wrong with the girl but both new parents did notice something on the baby's head. She had horns.

Naruto felt the sharp object in his lung before he looked down and realized that a fragment of the egg had actually pierce through his body and the right side of his chest going through the other side. He looked over at Tama and started for a second as he saw that blood was running down her body from her head. She had one of the egg shell fragments going right through her forehead. She was still concious as she held on to her new child, nothing making her happier but she started to sway getting woozy from the head trauma. Naruto quickly wrapped his arm around the two holding them up before he reached up with his other hand and yanked the sharp object out of Tama's head with a shower of blood. Naruto gently removed the baby from Tama's grasp as she fell back down on her knees holding her head as the bleeding stopped.

"Ow..."

Naruto held the infant with one arm up to his chest. As if recognizing his scent the child quickly tried to snuggle deeper into her father with what little strength she had and quickly fell asleep. She couldn't see yet but she could recognize the presence of her parents. Naruto looked down at Tama before back at the sleeping baby in his arm and then looking at the scene around him seeing the scorch marks on the ground and the room was a rekt as everyone looked on both surprised and happy. Naruto held his head down to his child as he started to snicker to himself. The others looked at him oddly for it as it then escalated to full on laughter as he held his had back uproariously.

Tama rubbed her eyes and held as she heard Naruto laughing. "What is it?"

After a few moments his laughter died down and he sighed. "I'm just thinking about how funny it is that not 5 minutes has she been awaken in this world and yet she literally came into this world with a bang and managed to kill you once already." That last part isn't usually something you say with pride but for people like Tama and Naruto it was something impressive. It took Naruto well into his teens to kill Tama so it's ironic how fast their offspring accomplished the task. He would have to run tests on her to find out what the child was as well as getting Audi and Raynare to help. As for if the girl was an armorer or not, the baby was still too small for it to be sensed but they would be able to tell once she opened her eyes.

He was happy enough that he finally was an active father but he felt unbalanced amounts of excitement and pride swelling up inside of him. His daughter already had the magic level to match that of a high class devil child.

Naruto had a lot of things he would have to take care of but right now they needed to get ready to go back to the human world in an hour and Tama needed medical treatment.

* * *

 **\- Human World -**

They had taken the train back out of the underworld and now were back home. Naruto was in his bedroom sitting in a chair next to his desk while he listened to Raynare standing in front of her giving her report on things. He had in his hand a 3 gallon jug of water which he was currently chugging back with fervor. He was feeling minor effects from his fight with Loki. Mainly because of his use of fire dehydrating him a bit. Ordinarily this wouldn't be a problem but when your insides catch fire that tends to change things. Along with the fact that he lost enough blood to kill around 10 human people, he needed to replenish his liquids anyway.

Since he was somewhat immortal his body would have restored itself anyway but this was the simplest way to do it. After all when an immortal is hungry they don't just let their life force take care of it for them. They eat as to not do so would be a waste of potential energy.

He exhaled as he drained the water jug and set it down.

"So nothing is up with Tama and the little one?"

"Hai Naruto-sama The two are sleeping. Audi-san is currently looking over them and she should finish her information gathering soon as well."

"That's good. Need to make sure everything goes smoothly."

She nodded before looking at him a bit curiously. "If you don't mind me asking, have you decided what the child's name will be?"

"Tama-chan and I decided that we will do that once our daughter opens her eyes. Names have power after all. We want to make sure we pick one that feels right."

Naruto reached into his desk and pulled out a touchscreen tablet of sorts. He turned it on as various streams of information came up. He stood up with it in hand and turned to Raynare.

"Show them."

Without uttering a word Raynare nodded and let out her wings. 6 silver wings in all and they looked brilliant. No longer black like a fallen angel's and yet not white like a regular angel's either. But then what did that make her. Well she was Naruto's experiment. What he did exactly he couldn't reveal completely but part of what caused her progressive transformation was her being exposed to his soul when he drowned her with it. Seems she gleamed some part of him into her own being. She was also more powerful whenever she's near him or following his orders. And she loved to follow his orders as it was her new purpose in life as her master and god.

"How do you feel Rei-chan? You've gotten a lot stronger in the past few months which is notable since from what I understand angels and fallen angels don't have particularly fast growth rates like devils and youkai."

"I appreciate the concern Naruto-sama but it is not needed. I feel no pain or irritation of any kind. I do feel lighter and get chills some times but other than that I feel no different than usual."

Well that was good news for the most part for him as he nodded. She looked fine on the outside too as her wings looked strong and the greying of her hair had stopped leaving silvery bangs and long black hair which she had been growing a bit lately.

Naruto would be blind to not see Raynare's appeal as she was very hot. More so than when she first attacked him. She wasn't in her school uniform since they were still on break. Instead she was wearing a short black dress that left her arms bare and could be zipped up from the front. It was unzipped a little in the front to expose some of her cleavage enticingly while her look was completed with black thighhighs with white trim. It was light and form fitting and made her look sexy. Wearing dark clothing isn't really something a person usually does in the summer but they did just come back from the underworld where the lighting is less harsh with a more even temperature so he supposed that would be the reason for her color choices. Overall she vaguely reminded him of a dark maid and a bartender, and he liked it. She was his servant/slave after all so the look was pretty appropriate. Raynare started to fidget a bit nervously under his gaze as she noted he was staring.

"Alright you can conceal your wings again."

The moment she did she cried out as she found herself pinned against the wall. It didn't hurt but the speed of it did surprise her as it was like she had suddenly been warped up against it from where she previously had been. She looked up and shivered when she saw Naruto boring down at her with his glowing violet eyes. His face was expressionless for a moment before he smirked at her.

"N-Naruto-sama?"

"You've done a good job lately so I thought I'd give you a reward."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember what I said long ago Rei-chan about your body?" She blushed when he leaned in and started sniffing deeply into her neck and jawline.

"Th-That my body belongs to you."

"Good. It's been a number of months but you remember it well I see. So then do you know what happens next?"

He leaned in and hungrily went for her lips as his mashed against hers. Her eyes widened as he forcefully kissed her. Naruto forced his tongue into her mouth wildly intensifying the kiss as his tongue swirled around hers. He let go of her arm and moved his hands down her back till he reached the end of her dress and pushed it up to grope at her ass. She moaned at the contact as she wrapped her arms around his neck not wanting him to stop.

Naruto lifted her up which she responded in suit by wrapping her legs around his waist as well. Never once stopping the heated make out he carried her over to his bed and laided her down on top of her. His hands started to roam and explore her body as she moaned appreciatively at his touch. She started to grow wet fast as Naruto started to grind his crotch into hers. It was more effective on her than it was on him as while he was still fully clothed with the dress she was wearing she wasn't wearing pants and only had a black thong separating her sensitive flesh from him. After a few minutes Naruto finally let up on the heated make out session as she gasped for breath having the kiss literally take her breath away.

He looked down on her panting for with half lidded eyes full of mirth as he smirked at her.

"Well Rei-chan if you have any reservations speak now."

She gave a short shake of her head and gained a small seductive smile.

"My body is for your use to do with however you please."

Naruto chuckled as he pulled down the zipper of her dress slowly exposing more of her ample cleavage to the air and part of her stomach.

 **"Hmhmhm damn right it is."** His unnaturally long tongue lolled out and he dragged it from her navel up between her breasts to a collar bone. Her back arched into him at the sensation as he left a trail of saliva along her exposed flesh.

His wolf features emerged and he looked at her with his swirled violet eyes full of carnal lust before they suddenly gained slits as the door opened.

"Master that's not fair..."

Naruto eyes glowed as he glanced to the side in the direction of the voice before he looked to the side to see Koneko standing at the door with a mixture of a blush and pout on her face. He sat back away from Raynare as his tongue retracted back into his mouth.

"Ah right I owe you your reward don't I Neko-chan?"

"Reward?" Raynare propped herself up on the bed to look at him questioningly. Naruto responded in suit by shifting his eyes back at Raynare, then directing them at her body, then over at Koneko, then back at her again. Raynare blinked for a moment before she got the silent message he gave her.

"Oh."

"Don't worry neko-chan I haven't forgotten about you..." He stopped and sniffed at the air before he turned his head to the far corner of the room behind him. "How long are you going to stay silently watching?"

There was a shimmer in the air before the distortion moved up behind Naruto and Tayuya materialized into view. She wrapped her arms around his neck and mashed her large breasts up against his back as she cooed.

"Aww hiding around you is no fun anymore."

"Why are you really here?"

Tayuya smirked as she scratched at his whisker marks playfully.

"Well... It's been almost 2 months since you've gone at it with any of us and I didn't want to miss out on this. I need my fix."

"Heh I'm surprised you're the only one."

"I'm not. Shio and Miso wanted to wait until you were done with Koneko since you apparently promissed her naughty stuff. Tama is still asleep and Rias had to step out for a bit with Akeno. The twins will probably get mad at me now but this is worth it."

"Well I'm not going to stop you. How about you and Rei-chan help me give Koneko the royal treatment then?"

A sly grin spread on Naruto's and Tayuya's faces and to further match Naruto she went full succubus mode with yellow eyes and horns as they directed their line of sight towards Koneko. The young nekosho suddenly felt more unsure of herself than she already did as she took a step back. She was stopped as she went back into a wall of soft flesh and looked back to see Tayuya's breasts in her face as she smiled down on her.

"Now come on you may be a cat but don't be a pussy." She pushed Koneko into the room and went in locking the door behind her.

Naruto sat down in a plush armchair. He took off his top exposing his toned body to the girls. The girls all had blushes on her face while Tayuya's eyes widened slightly as she licked her lips hungrily. A testament to his train Naruto's body had filled out a bit more making him look slightly older than he had been a month ago. Where he once had a toned torso and six pack he now had a full on chiseled 8 pack that looked like it had been carved out of the very earth's core itself. He leaned back in the chair and gave Raynare a look that commanded her.

"Rei-chan show me how well you can _serve_ your god." Raynare smiled and nodded dutifully as she went down between Naruto's legs. She slowly fumbled with his pants and undid them carefully to expose what she was searching for.

As Naruto's flopped out half erect Raynare's smile dropped as her eyes widened in shock at the size of his girth. She suddenly felt preemptively nervous as he wasn't even fully hard and already it was like a fat and long sausage.

She tenderly grabbed it with one hand almost jumping at the heat it gave off as she started to stroke him off. Her hand could barely wrap around it as she pumped him. She let her tongue out and gave a small lick to the head of his cock going over the small opening before she rolled her tongue around it.

Naruto just sat there and relaxed as she worked to pleasure him. After she coated the fat head with her saliva she slid his half flaccid dick into her mouth and just held it there in her mouth. She savored the taste of his member and the feeling of it pulsing in her mouth as hot blood rushed to the appendage. Naruto shivered in pleasure as he put a hand on her head and ran his hand through her hair. This spurred her own more as she moaned happily at the affectionate touch telling her she was doing a good job. She started to moan onto his manhood while sucking harder as her enthusiasm picked up. Naruto bit his lip as he groaned, the hand on Raynare's head tightening. She looked started for a second before her face scrunched up and she quickly removed his dick from her mouth as it instantly got fully hard. She had to cough as it choked her from the sudden growth. She held her mouth as she composed herself again and reopened her eyes to be greeted by Naruto's soldier standing hard and strong in front of her, big enough to cast a shadow on her face. No it wasn't just big enough, it was too big. A true monster of a man's pride. He was hung like a horse with large heavy balls and it was leaking precum. The scent it gave off was overwhelming as it flooded her senses. She was already growing wet before but now she was actively dripping.

The other girls weren't much better as Naruto was giving off a musky scent and pheromones that turned them on. Tayuya held Koneko in place forcing her to watch Raynare's efforts at pleasing Naruto. Not that Tayuya had to try hard as once Naruto's dick came out Koneko became distracted. Now that Naruto was hard Koneko didn't know what to feel. She felt awe, fear, arousal, pride, and anxious anticipation. Without her meaning too her cat features emerged catching Naruto's attention.

He smirked and held out his hand to her. **"Come."**

Tayuya blinked as Koneko suddenly walked out of her hold towards Naruto in a daze. When Koneko walked over to him and was within arms reach he wrapped his arm around her waist and sat her down on the arm of the chair holding her to the side of his chest. Koneko blinked as she refocused and saw where she was causing her to blush hard and look shy.

Naruto chuckled at her before looking down at Raynare who was still staring at his dick in awe and rose an eyebrow at her as he grinned.

"Did I tell you to stop Raynare?" Raynare got out of her daze and grabbed at his dick again with both hands. Even with both hands they barely were enough to go around the girth of his dick. She started to fervently lap at his dick as she salivated, dragging her tongue along the sides of his member like it was some kind of prized candy.

"Hmph." He directed his attention back to Koneko a moment later and grabbed the back of her head as he mashed his lips against hers. Koneko's eyes widened as she struggled in confusion but even in one arm Naruto and in his demon wolf form he was still quite a bit stronger than Koneko was now. She was overpowered quickly as Naruto's strong arm didn't allow her to get away as her jutted his tongue into her small mouth. The passion, the animalistic passion that Naruto put into the kiss as her hungrily explored her mouth overwhelmed Koneko's inexperienced mind quickly as her wide eyes shook and started to haze over. Drool dripped down her chin as Naruto completely controlled her exploring every area of her mouth and all she could do was moan into it. When Naruto finally stopped the hot and wet kiss a thin trail of saliva connected their tongues as her face was flush and panting.

As Koneko caught her breath Naruto looked back over to the side where Tayuya was who looked to be a bit out of place.

"Well are you going to come over and join in or not?"

Tayuya blinked for looking at how Naruto glanced at her boredly before going back to Koneko and Raynare. She glared a bit at him for that.

"Cockily little shit..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing~!"

She quickly gained both a happy and mischievous look as she joined them. She got down and leaned over his leg to smile excitedly at his dick being serviced by Raynare.

"Wow you've grown a bit haven't you? I really hope for all of our sakes that you don't grow much more in this department."

She grabbed his cock while Raynare went down to lick around the base of it and struggled to fit the hole head of it into her mouth. With some effort she managed to be able too as she started to blow him. Even if she was part succubus something of this size would be hard for her to accommodate but the energy Naruto gave off made her body even more flexible than it already was.

Naruto groaned in pleasure as the two gave him high pleasure. His ears twitched as he suddenly lifted Koneko with a growl and with a flash of his hand Koneko gasped as her bottoms were torn to shreds showing her cute panties and her top was ripped down the middle. Naruto held her upside-down so that her butt was in his face and she had to look back at him wondering what he was doing.

"Senpai what are you do-nya?!" She had to stop as her body was hit with a jolt of pleasure making her back arch as Naruto gave a lick at her pantie clad pussy. She was embarassed because with how wet she had gotten she knew her panties were soaked and Naruto was enjoying the flavour.

"Mmm so sweet. Must be from all the treats you eat." He moved her panties to the side and started to lick at her cute little sopping puss directly. Naruto enjoy her as he held her to his face. Her body shivered as she had to hold her mouth to her arm in an effort to try and muffle her moans and whimpers of pleasure. After a few moments she heard Tayuya speak up.

"Don't just be a fucking sex doll. Do your job too." Koneko whimpered as she looked at her and realized just inches away from her face was Naruto's heated crotch. Tayuya had moved to sandwich Naruto's monster dick between her breasts while Raynare had moved down to suck at his balls while fingering herself.

Koneko looked at the large bags of meat that was Tayuya's chest as they worked themselves on Naruto's giant member in jealously. Koneko moved herself up a little as Naruto held on to her and steeled herself in determination to please Naruto with what she had. She opened her mouth and started to suck on his fat head while Tayuya grinned at her. Even though Tayuya was very much so endowed on level with Akeno because of her succubus blood, Naruto's dick still had a good amount sticking out from them.

The level of pleasure Naruto was feeling was dizzying as he moaned into Koneko's folds giving her more pleasure which in turn made her moan onto his dick and the circle continued full circle.

He shot his tongue into Koneko's vagina making her cry out as she reached her end quickly. Naruto could feel his own release approaching as well. He sent a spark of electricity along his tongue deep inside of her as it sent a volt of pleasure coursing through her body. Her eyes widened as she came hard spraying Naruto's mouth with her juices. Naruto's member twitched in her mouth and between Tayuya's breasts as he finally stopped holding back as well. He came like a geyser. With just the first spurt Koneko's mouth bulged as cum seeped out between her stuffed lips and her nose. Another spurt came just as much as the last and Koneko had to take her mouth off of his member dripping cum as she couldn't handle it. She coughed to the side as the monstrous member continued to cum shooting large globs into the air that collected between. Copious amounts of thick cum fell down on both Koneko's and Tayuya's faces. It landed over the bridge of her nose and her cheek as Tayuya licked at the corner of her mouth to get at the cum moaning in pleasure at the flavor of it hitting her senses. After a bit Naruto's orgasm finally died down. Tayuya stood and picked up Koneko giving Naruto a show as she scooped up the thick cum that had collected between her large breasts and poured it in her mouth. She then grabbed Koneko's face and kissed her hard tonguing the cum over into Koneko's mouth as the pour girl squirmed in the older girl's grip.

Tayuya was much stronger than a human but she was not meant for combat and so was still physically weaker than Koneko normally was but after having just cum and having Naruto's scent fill her brain the nekomata was definitely feeling weak.

Naruto shivered in pleasure as after Tayuya started to deal with Koneko the ex-fallen angel came up and started to suck out the remaining cum from his dick. She sucked him over and ran her tongue over the appendage greedily getting at all the remaining cum as if seeking to clean her master.

After a minute she finished her job and sat there between his legs sitting up at him with a devoted look.

"Please Naruto-sama, my pussy is aching for your unrivaled manhood." With that request, her cleaning him, and the show Tayuya was putting on for him with Koneko Naruto wasn't even given a chance to partially lose his hard on even after cumming. His body started to lightly steam and leak aura subconsciously as his lust released more.

"Get up her then." Raynare quickly stood and dropped the rest of her cloths but kept on her thighhighs as she straddled him on the chair. It was more than big enough for her to. Naruto grabbed her around her waist and lifted her easily, angling her pussy with his pride.

Naruto pushed her hips down on him as he slowly speared himself into her. Raynare's mouth clenched and she drooled as Naruto's massive meat spread her apart. She couldn't even take it all in one go as a good amount was still outside of her.

She felt both pain and intense pleasure as she couldn't even think straight. Naruto relished the feelings of her insides. She held him like a vice. Naruto felt the tight spasms from her folds as some of her juices dripped down the rest of his member. Naruto gave Raynare a cocky look as he gained a sadistic aura.

 **"You came already? I have no mercy."** His nails dug into her hips as he grasp harder. He pulled out a few inches slowly. Her eyes fluttered as it felt like her inner walls were being pulled out. Naruto without warning suddenly pulled her back down on him making his dick impale her harder as it stabbed even deeper into her being breaking into her womb.

"A-Ahh!" She couldn't help it as another orgasm wrecked through her body. Naruto rose an eyebrow at that as he actually started the pace now lifting her up and down on his cock with an ease as if she had the weight of an apple. She couldn't take it as she moaned out wantonly. Her juices flew out as she was sent into a state of euphoria as orgasm upon mini orgasm set her off.

 **"Wow for a former angel who fell thanks to her own sin and lust I thought you would of had more resistance than this."**

A bulge formed on her stomach from Naruto's giant meat reshaping her insides. Her body was his to do with however he wanted and that was just what he was doing.

 **"How long's it been Raynare? 50 years? 100 years? 500 years? How long's it been since you got laid?"**

He started to push her down on him harder and harder as her ass smack down on his balls and her thighs on his own. The smacking of flesh could be heard picking up in rhythm and volume as Naruto went with more and more force. She was tight. Not as tight as a lot of the other girls he had been with but she was about as tight as Akeno. Did he keep track of these things? Yes. But while Raynare didn't have much of a defense against his assualt causing her to come repeatedly after a short time it did turn out to work in Naruto's favor. The constant quivering of her folds and spraying of her fluids lubercating his dick made her vagina feel like a living orgasm trying to continuously milk him. It actually reminded him of Tayuya but with less offense.

And because of that Naruto was reaching his edge soon but it didn't matter much to him. Raynare did good to last 20 minutes of constant impalements from him. She looked about ready to faint at any moment as he tongue lolled out drooling heavily.

She snapped out of her daze instantly when a stinging pain met her ass making her yelp out. Naruto spanked her again leaving the stinging sensation as tears pricked her eyes.

 **"Did you forget you are my slave Raynare? Getting off more than your master, what kind of pour excuse for a meat puppet are you?"** The sudden sharp tone surprised her along with his words as she looked at him as such. Seeing the look on her face Naruto smacked her ass again harder. His sadism was taking over increasingly as him depreciating her in such a way was arousing him more. Each time his hand met her ass it sent a ripple through her soft rear flesh and her pussy convulsed in on itself making the milking feeling from her folds escalate in intensity for a second. It just spurred him on to do it again.

From her angel heritage she was a subservient being by nature fallen or not. Getting praise from her master was like a child getting praised by their parent. But she was extremely obedient to Naruto something he liked about her. Getting punished by him though gave her a different feeling unknown to her. Disappointing him her hurt and made her feel unworthy but at the same time in this instance it was like she wanted to be punished more by him. He was her god and if he felt that she needed retribution of any kind then she would take it all willingly as he was her god so anything he did to her was right and justified. If he felt like she had done something wrong that warranted punishment and his wrath then she would take the punishment with all her heart, even death. With each stinging hand that met her reddening rear she wanted more and more know that the pain he was giving her would serve to encourage her to please him more in the future and that so by him punishing her he might get some more enjoyment out of this now. And so birth her newly developing masochistic side. A masochistic servant for a sadistic god. This sexual torture Naruto was giving her was literally mindfucking her.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry..." She had her fists and breasts against his chest as she felt weak from the combination of pleasure and pain on her lower body.

Naruto's grin was borderline splitting across his face as it started to look sharklike from how much he was getting off on this. That's it he couldn't take it anymore. He brought Raynare down on him one final time hard as he forced her to take almost all of him pushing at her insides as much as the flexibility of her body would hold up to. Of course his energy helped with that. He felt the familiar knot in his balls come undone as he let loose a flood into Raynare's waiting vagina.

"Kyaaa...!"

A spark went across her wide eyes before they rolled up and she gave off her biggest orgasm. He pumped large amounts of his batter into her core causing her stomach to inflate slightly. As Naruto finished cumming inside of her she couldn't take it anymore as her eyes went half lidded and she fainted against his chest.

After a moment he stood up with his member still sheath inside of her. He removed her from him and laid her down in the chair as she sat there unconscious and slumped. Her reddened folds were leaking large globs of his seed that dripped down the chair onto the floor.

He stood up before leaning forward and flexing his muscles as he panted steam coming off his body. He let off a loose growl before Tayuya spoke up getting his attention.

"Aren't you getting a bit too excited?"

"I'm still in control." He turned to look at where Tayuya was to see her sitting on the bed watching them with Koneko sitting between her legs. She forced Koneko to watch as she finger her making she she was ready for Naruto. He rose an eyebrow at that. He didn't know Tayuya was that willingly into other girls like that. Sure she was a succubus and so a sexual deviant but this felt new for some reason. He would have to ask her about that later.

He stroked his still hard dick as he looked at the two girls. While Tayuya was full nude it seemed like she forgot she to strip Koneko as well as the small girl still had on what Naruto had left her with with her ripped to hanging on her arms exposing her small but cute and perky nipples.

"You don't mind if I deal with Koneko next do you Tayu-chan?"

"I was already expecting that Shithead."

She positioned the whimpering girl on her hands and knees keeping her ass up to Naruto submissively. Naruto started at the petite girl as his eyes were fixed on her cat tail twitching in arousal around her ass as if it was trying to tease him blatantly. Tayuya moved out of the way as Naruto got on the bed. Naruto's hand shout out to rip off the rest of her top before pulling her towards him startling her.

"Nya!?"

 **"Grrr."**

The cat noise from her just spurred him on more as he became hairier looking more feral as his wolf tail swayed in the air.

He moved her panties to the side but didn't take them off as he pressed his engorged head agains her tiny snatch. He grabbed on to her arms as leverage and she looked back nervously.

"Wait senpai please be gentle- NYA!"

She cried out when Naruto pulled her arms back and his head pushed hard against her snatch before it gave way and ripped into her.

 **"Gentle isn't for youkai!"**

Naruto leaned back and had her from exposed to the air as she sat on his dick. It literally looked like he stuffed her as the size difference was noticeable and she could only fit half of his girth into her and even then that was more than enough. **"You're sweet virginity is mine now little cat."**

Her tongue shot out of her mouth as she gasped not able to form coherent words. There was pain from her having to take something of that size even with his power modifying her body but the unforeseen amounts of pleasure caught her off guard. Holding her arms back he start to slowly move his hips sawing into her as he juice dripped down onto him. The leftover cum from him and Raynare still coating his dick made the entry a lot easier. The intense pleasure he felt from Koneko's tiny body was unreal and far different from Raynare. Koneko was differently the tightest. Actually it was painfully so if mainly because of the size of her body and the fact she was a rook. It was probably thanks to her cat background that she was as wet as she was or it probably would have caused both of them a lot more pain than pleasure.

Just pulling out to thrust back in felt like he was trying to pull his dick from an airtight vacuum. Slopping sounds could be heard as he started to thrust back and forth at a faster pace. She could still only take about half of him as he left a bulge on her stomach but that was more than enough for him. Tayuya got up behind him pressing her breasts agains this back and reached around to grab at the part of his dick that couldn't get inside of Koneko. She started to pump it giving him more pleasure as she spoke hotly into his ear.

"How dirty you made a young girl strip but kept her in her panties and socks on? You damned lolicon you are getting off on this way more than you should. Fucking pervert" Naruto groaned at the feeling of Tayuya's skilled hand and Koneko's unbelievably tight pussy. She was right, Koneko's small loli body did arouse him more than he let on. The feeling of enacting his lust on a small petite body doing unholy things to it really got him going. Koneko's high whimper like moans of pleasure were delightful to his ears as it just made her even cuter to him.

Koneko was completely at Naruto's mercy as she couldn't move at all in this position as he continued to thrust up into her, pounding at her womb. With the painful tightness and rough pace he was going along with Tayuya's ministrations he was reaching his end even faster which was good news for Koneko as she had just came. The young cat girl released a small fountian spray as her juices squirted up onto the bed. Naruto gave one final thrust as his balls churned and he blasted his seed right in her womb. It quickly became too much for her body to hold as her stomach bulged a little and quite a bit of cum dripped down his dick from where they were connected. Tayuya wiped some of it up and sat back as she licked her fingers.

"Mmm the intoxicating taste of Naru-kun's seed with the syrupy sweetness of the kitten."

Naruto caught his breath as he let go of Koneko's arms and she fell forward on her elbows onto the bed breathing hard. She felt a jolt go through her body as she cried out again. She looked back to see Naruto bitting her tail and he was still inside of her.

"W-Wait let me rest firs-AHHH!" Naruto started to pound her hard doggstyle. From this position he could full ram down into her womb as it was reshaped for him. He had yet to stop coming as he kept thrusting wildly into her causing her to moan out loud.

"Mewl for me cat! Mew!" He pulled on her tail with his teeth as he roughly thrust into her with excitement.

"Nyah... Nyah... Nyah... Nyah... Nyah...!" It was demeaning as Naruto made her make cat noise over and over as he split her. She was losing herself as her whole body felt weak. Naruto just kept going more and more of his cum pouring out. The actions made her cum again quickly as tears ran down her eyes. Naruto grabbed her ass and just held her there as his own orgasm tapered off extending her own. Her mind was wrecked as she felt like her lower half had been destroyed. Naruto slowly pulled out of her with a plop leaving her pour tiny pussy gapping and sore. One could see his cum collected inside of her and her stomach had been inflate a bit more by his cum. She fell down the bed her eyes and mouth half open as she barely held on to consciousness.

He let out a breath into the air and sighed in content before he turned over to Tayuya.

"Now it's your turn."

Tayuya grinned excitedly as Naruto grabbed ahold of her and laid back on the bed with her back resting on his chest. She looked back at him amused. "What is this position so you can fall asleep?"

Naruto wrapped his arms under her breasts holding her and her arms to him. He grinned darkly as he spoke into her ear.

 **"No I just want to feel you squirm."**

Tayuya looked at him confused and without warning he thrust his pelvis up into Tayuya. Here eyes widened as she felt winded by pleasure as Naruto's dick met her and penetrated deep into her ass. Her back arched at that as it caught her completely by surprise.

"F-Fuck! You asshole!" 'He actually has grown a bit since last time!'

 **"You know Tayuya... I thought I would give you a bit of a reward for helping out with Koneko-chan~."**

"Pfft a-and this is it?! If this is how you were going to m-make me squirm then I'm d-disappointed."

Naruto rose an eyebrow at that and his grin widened as Tayuya felt like she might have said the wrong thing.

 **"Oh really now? Well that's good to hear. Let me blow away your expectations then."**

One of his eyes turned red as aura collected along his crotched. Tayuya felt something rub against her vagina and looked down. Her jaw dropped and she paled as she saw standing erect between her legs was another dick of equal size.

"No..." She started to squirm in his grip to get away which just excited him.

"Wait I change my mind! I don't need a reward.

 **"How are your expectations now TAYUYA?!"**

And this was only the tip of what he could do with his body. He will blow all expectation out of the water!

* * *

 **\- 3 hours later -**

Naruto finally done with his... entertainment headed over to check on where Tama was and his child. The house was dark as the sun had set an hour ago. He entered the dark room to see Audi still checking the two over. She noticed him enter the room and looked away shyly with a blush on her face as she saw Naruto walk into the room with only his pants on, his hair slightly wet. Naruto was sure she either heard what he had been doing for the past few hours or she could smell it on him or both. He put his hands in his pockets and walked up to the bed.

"So how are they doing?"

The baby was sleeping soundly in Tama's arms while Tama slept as well with a bandage wrapped around her head.

"Ano, well both are healthy. Tama same is in a weakened state but she can sleep it off. According to the tests and what you have told me, Tama-san has some kind of immortality ability or limited eternality. Well it seems the properties of the egg fragment that went through her head absorbed energy easily and this actually dampened her healing fact and immortal nature. It also drained energy from her brain. If it had been left there it likely would have put her in a coma. You had a shard impale your body as well but because you already have an absorption ability they probably canceled each other out. Or your body just recovered much faster. Or it could have even been both."

He nodded his head at that as that pretty much explained everything for Tama's predicament.

"Alright now what about my child?" She motioned him over to a desk away from the bed as she showed him pages upon pages of her research.

"Apparently the child at least took a few traits after you from the beginning. She has your chimeric trait and adaptability so currently her body is in a rapid state of development where her breed will stabilize better in a day or so giving her whatever physical traits appropriate for it. She could even grow a tail between now and tomorrow. It's probably because she was born a bit ahead of schedule. There is nothing wrong with her but if she had hatched a month or even a week later the chimeric effect would have likely already taken place and we wouldn't even know about it till it showed itself again in the child in the future."

Both youkai froze in their conversation as there was a ripple in the space behind them by the bed and a tall hooded figure in a black cloak holding a massive scythe loomed over the bed and Tama. Naruto was instantly at Tama's side but didn't look too threatened as he had his hands in his pockets and looked to the side at the figure.

"You know it's polite to greet someone when you enter their home unannounced Death." The two heard a groan and looked back at the bed to see Tama stir in her bed. She blearily opened her eyes to see the two figures. She saw Naruto then she looked over at the hooded one. She groaned with the bandage wrapped around her forehead as she held her baby closer to her chest and turned over in the other direction.

"Go away grandpa..."

\- END -

* * *

 **AN: There you guys go. Hope you enjoyed this guhehehe. So much I still have waiting to happen in this story.**

 **Anyway I watched most of season 2 of Noragami. I watched season 2 and 3 of Fate Kaleid Illya. That teaser at the end of it omfg I really want to change Gilgamesh now but oh well I'll keep "him" as is for now. I also watched all of Yozakura Quartet: Hana. I give that a 9/10. Really great since it was only made a couple years ago and the last episodes being ovas made in 2014 I hope another season comes along. The animation and all the youkai in that made it so enjoyable. I really want to do a fanfic for that now. I almost lost my shit when the crazy white haired werewolf showed up. I was like shit he reminds me so much of my Naruto. He even dressed similar to how my Naruto has dressed at night. He is even called the Black Wolf and his wolf form actually looks like a wicked shadow combined with a large wolf. And when he fought... omfg one of the most onesided and badass beat downs I've ever seen. Not even silver bullets and holy weapons could stop him. Only a god. And then there is the MC's power...**

 **Anyway it's past 1am for me but I really wanted to get you guys this chapter.**

 **Now here is for you guys my readers. The child's appearance and name can be decided by you guys. She is going to have whitish hair regardless so give me a character who resembles that or some who you want their hair changed to white or silvery and if I like it who knows the girl may be that character. I have some ideas of my own but I want to hear what you guys think. I'll even take odd ideas into consideration. And even if you guys are late to reading this chapter still give me your idea if you have one. That may give me idea for a future child too.**

 **Welp I'm about to pass out. ZRAI out! Give me all your reviews and PMs!**


	19. Chapter 19: A New Arc

***Yawns* Aww damnit! I wanted to get this out days ago but I've just been really tired lately and I reached a bit of a writers block which was likely because I've been so tired lately. I try to take naps to recover but lately I havent been able to which has been part of the problem. I also got sick and have been coughing up a bunch of stuff likely because on the day that had been the coldest of the winter so far where I am here now my dad turned off the heat the night before and so when I woke up it was 48ºF. Also if it gets too cold it impacts my sleep as well so I've been having a hard time. Luckily some heat is back on again now. Anyway thanks for the reviews of the last chapter though I didn't exactly get more than usual but I did get 30 reviews and this part 2 now has over 100K views! I did get ideas for who Naruto's child could be and I was pleasantly surprised to find the most common one be Kaguya. I guess I accidentally made the baby resemble her in a way. It's also ironic because I had plans for Kaguya in this story but I both dropped the concept and forgot about it till now.**

 **Also thanks to Shinnagami I now have ideas for Koneko and Kuroka generated in my mind to make this story more interesting. Granted they are a bit different than what his ideas were but still it's thanks to his pms that it exists. He's a developing writer so be sure to check out his stories too. And also ALL GUESTS! Please make accounts. I can't respond to your requests if you don't have an account nor can I answer your questions or tell you when you have answered my own questions right if you don't make an account because a number of you guests have fallen into these categories lately and I can't do anything about it.**

 **Anyway lets get on with the chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: A New Arc**

 **\- Next morning -**

"Muu~."

Naruto hard his eyes half open as he laid in bed looking at what was in front of him a bit nervously. It was pretty peaceful with Raynare passed out on his left and Koneko in a similar state somewhere under the covers on his right. But it was Tayuya who was currently making him a little wary. She was humming cheerily while she laided her chest on his.

Her skin was dark along with her horns being extended. Line markings appeared on her cheeks and her other succubus features were out with her wings dormant and her tail swaying behind her happily and sedately.

'Shit her succubus side was invoked.'

She slowly opened her eyes showing that they had turned yellow and black. Seeing he was awake she smiled sultry at Naruto.

"Good morning Master~!"

Naruto's eye twitched at being called master by her. 'Yep her succubus blood is definitely burning too hot right now.'

She ran her hand down his chest under the sheets past his abs and her smile widened when she found her prize.

"Oh looks like he's having a good morning as well~. Do you want me to make it even better Na-ru-kun."

She leaned up and licked him along his chin and his eyes shrunk when he felt the two wet appendages. She had twin tongues. His wolf ears twitched at the contact as he subconsciously growled lightly.

'She goes full succubus so rarely I almost forgot about this trait. The things she could do with two-.'

He stopped the thought before he let it build any longer and blurred out from under Tayuya out of the bed in intense speed. The moment he stood out at the foot of the bed he snapped his fingers and his aura wrapped around his lower half forming into pants so that he could have some form of modesty. As being as bare as he was in front of a perpetually horny succubus wouldn't get him out of the room any time soon.

"Maybe later Tayuya I have things I need to do today."

Tayuya turned around in the bed to look at him and pouted childishly as the sheets fell off of her before she sighed and her skin went back to it's lighter tan shade and her eyes back to chocolate browns.

"Fine whatever..."

There was a stirring in the covers next to her as both she and Naruto looked over at the shifting mass curiously. The saw the familiar cat ears and white hair poke out from sheets. She groggily rubbed her eyes before she stretched her back catlike.

"So much noise."

Her nude body exposed, her chest now sported growing b-cups. However what Naruto's eyes were fixed on was her tail swaying about. It wasn't a normal white cat tail anymore. No now it was forked at the end showing the splitting of her tail into two had begun.

Naruto started to lazily clap his hands catching Koneko's attention confused.

"Congratulations Neko-chan now instead of a 12 year old you now look like a 13 year old."

She glared at him in irritation for the two-faced compliment insult.

"You look a lot like Kuroka did your age now but... less." He gestured at all of Koneko causing her to gain a tick mark as she covered her bare chest.

"Screw you."

Using a blanket to cover her front she got out of bed to go get dressed. The moment she set foot on the ground she put weight on it too fast and she fell forward flat on the floor loosing the strength in her legs.

"..."

Naruto and Tayuya just looked at her blankly with their mouths twitching as Koneko started to whine on the floor.

"I can't... move..."

"Hahaha seems you underestimated me Koneko. Tayuya help her. Hey Rei-chan-."

He looked to the other side of Tayuya to see Raynare laying on her side with her back to them unmoving.

"Are you still alive?"

* * *

*Crrck!*

Naruto had his hand on the bathroom mirror and it splintered all across it from the force he exerted on it.

He hunched over and heaved into his other hand as he had a tired look under his eyes. Naruto panted as he removed his hand and looked at it seeing it specks of the crimson fluid that was his blood flecked over his palm.

He looked at his hand for a second with an unreadable expression as if he wasn't surprised at all. He stared at his hand for a second before he simply turned on the faucet and washed his hands.

"As if I'd let anything, not even my body, stop me."

* * *

Naruto sat at a table with his chin resting on his hand. Most of the others were in the room or were entering it. Koneko was in a seat with her head on the table to which Naruto looked at mirthfully. He would have let her stay in bed with Raynare since this wasn't too imediate the she needed to be here but the girl was trying, and failing to put up a brave face he supposed. Tayuya was sitting next to Koneko and had a light glow about her from both her skin and a shine to her hair. She had a slight sweat as she combed her hair looking off to the side at nothing. She nervously glanced back in front of her at the opposite side of the table to see Shio and Miso glaring daggers at her as their eyes were narrowed and slitted.

Naruto wasn't too surprised that they were mad at her and probably jealous but he couldn't help but feel there was more to it than that.

Audi who had stayed the night was stuck between looking at the girls at the table uneasily to looking over at the animal in the corner in confusion. There was a blue and white wolf with horns on it's back about the size of a labrador curled up in the corner presumable asleep.

Naruto enjoyed the scene in front of him for a few more minutes before he deadpanned and spoke out.

"Stop doing that."

Everyone went alert at that since no one had really been talking a whole lot so they didn't believe it was directed at any of them. They looked over at Naruto and saw a ominous shadowy figure in a black robe holding a giant scythe looming behind Naruto.

Everyone jumped up on guard except Audi who knew the figure now and Koneko who... well fell on the floor embarrassingly when she tried to get up.

"Aw you're no fun anymore Naruto-chan." The hooded figures head morphed into a cartoonish looking skull as he pouted. Naruto shivered a bit, bothered by the sweet childish voice of the old man.

"I'm too alert to be snuck up on that easily now. My skill has just come that far. Isn't that right Yasaka?"

"Fufufu..."

The others looked around confused at the giggle except the old man and Naruto. There was a puff of smoke along the wall to Naruto's right before Yasaka appeared with her arms behind her back smiling at everyone.

"I should start visiting more often. You look different every time I see you now." Yasaka's eyes shifted from Naruto to the ominous man standing behind him and gave a small bow.

"Lord Death it's been a while."

The now named Death waved at her cheerily with a big blocky white hand. "Oh the kitsune child Yasaka-chan! How is Hatsuse doing? It's been a while since we've gone out drinking!"

"Tou-sama is doing well thank you. I trust you are here because of Tama-san?"

"Of course!"

Naruto's eye twitched at the conversation between the two who were leaders of their own respective parties. 'Tama's grandfather... knew my grandfather and both have met the other of use several times now... it's like Tama and I getting together was almost planned...'

That line of thinking would make him more paranoid than he already was. Before the line of thought could fester more Tama walked into the room holding a bundle and he brightened up quickly. She was wearing a long blue shit that barely went to her thighs and so looked to have just gotten out of bed though she still had the bandages on her head.

"Tama-chan."

Naruto blurred out of his seat (because he could), and appeared ran up to Tama to scoop her up in a hug and spun her around. As her cheek was pressed to his chest she looked annoyed at the affection in front of everyone.

"Watch out for Kaga-tan."

He blinked and let go of Tama before looking her over to remember what she was holding. He looked to see the baby snuggle deeper in a blanket as if disturbed.

"Kaga? Is that what her name's going to be?"

Tama shrugged not sure. "Well I needed to call her something I thought Kaga could work will for several meanings. If you change the last letter of the name you get Kage which means shadow and so is symbolic of you since she is your daughter and you use an aura that resembles shadows. Also it can be an anagram as you can use Kaga to spell Gaka which means painter, also relating to you and your brush. But Kaga sounds cuter than Gaka. Then there is the fact that if you take a syllable from both our names, Tama and Kaga you can get Kama which means scythe. A scythe is your signature weapon, armorers like weapons, and scythes goes to my own heritage of Death Gods and Shinigami."

Naruto looked at her owlishly with a sweatdrop as did the others in the room.

"I see you've given this quite a good bit of thought..."

"At least it's not ramen related..." Naruto and the twins' ears twitched at the comment.

"... Well it's a good name regardless." He picked up the bundle out of her arms and held up the baby that whined a bit at being. "Hello Kaga-chan do you know who I am-?"

He stopped as the blanket fell away revealing the baby's full appearance. Her skin was still a bit on the pale side just like her mother's but it was still flush like that of a toddlers with her rosy cheeks making her look adorable. She had messy white hair covering her head and cute little horns. What made Naruto stop in his speaking though was Kaga's more extraneous features. Where as the previous day she at least looked mostly human with only the horns being out of the ordinary now she had a small set of white animal ears and a small fluffy tail that were kind of wolf like in nature.

"Well hello there weird creature. Next thing I know you'll grow wings or something."

The baby opened it's eyes in response to the voice and Naruto was greeted by big red eyes with faded pupils. She had her mother's eyes but with more of her father's bored tint to them. They also had the same intensity as his. The red color likely came from him considering the traits of his dragon form and his old god form. Naruto found himself starring at the child in his hands for a few moments. His eyes unconsciously slitted as he locked his own with Kaga's red eyes. After a minute his mouth slowly twitched into a fanged grin. Kaga seemed to respond to the grin as she cried out with a giggle her little tail wagging excitedly. He chuckled and covered his daughter with his aura before it turned red and dispersed a second later showing her now wearing a red shirt and cloth diaper. He held Kaga to his chest with one arm to which the baby clutched onto his shirt instinctively before he looked around and blinked. He saw the girls all gazing at him with masked jealously as some bit their lips.

"What?"

Shio waved him off acting not bothered by the adorably sweet scene. "Oh nothing you just seem to be really good with kids." Truthfully both her and her sister were kind of wishing that that had been their child that Naruto was having a heartwarming scene with. Did they hate Tama for it? No not at all in fact they were all happy for them but one could only dream themselves in someone else's shoes. They wouldn't mind having a baby with Naruto it didn't matter if he was their brother or not. It's just instinctively they felt like it wasn't the right time to just yet. Besides too many pregnancies at once makes the household vulnerable.

"Well I may be a sadistic monster of a man but that's not all the time. Still though this child is dangerous."

Tama crossed her arm's under her breasts.

"So she is one then?"

"An Armorer? Yeah looks like it. That doesn't surprise me considering both her parents are top tier Armorers but to be born an Armorer and not awaken into a full one later... She's clearly not born with any human blood like we were Tama-chan."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Well no it's not bad at all but having a toddler with complete Armorer abilities could be potentially hazardous. And then she's not just an armorer either. She clearly has Youkai blood. I can't tell if her horns are of demon or dragon origin yet and who knows what she got from you. It's also likely that she has her own unique ability."

Miso had her eyes trained on Kaga the whole time who seemed to be looking out at the other girls while holding on tighter to her father.

"Ano, she's only a couple days old right? Isn't she kind of aware for a newborn?"

Audi this time Audi clapped her hands with a smile to gain everyone's attention.

"Well that would be for a number of reasons Miso-chan. Kaga-chan doesn't have human blood from birth like Tama-san and Naruto-sama did. From what I've been told you two had some human blood at birth too?" The twins nodded at that information. "Well because of the absence of human blood it's wouldn't be surprising if Kaga-chan has an accelerated growth rate. Human blood often works as a buffer against supernatural blood though it's not always the case. Youkai, devils, and other supernatural beings often grow faster than humans anyway passing their infantile and sometimes adolescent years sooner to reach their prime quicker. It's in a way an adaptation to be vulnerable as little as possible as you would be if you stayed a toddler the normal amount of time by human standards. Also it seems that Kaga quite likely has an energy accumulation ability that can speed up her growth as well. With her magic level already rivaling that of a highclass devil child and rising a fast growth should be expected."

Naruto nodded at that while looking down at Kaga.

"It makes a lot of sense really. Rias's little cousin Millicas looks like a 10 year old boy but is supposedly only a few years old from what I've heard. And Kaga-tan was already born quickly because of the excess energy she was exposed to while inside Tama-chan and from being near fights which means she developed faster because of the ambient energy."

"Oh so it would be like dog years how 7 years for a dog is one to a human?" Miso gained a look of understanding till Shio corrected her.

"Miso oniisama takes after wolf youkai so Kaga's growth would model that of one right?"

"You're both mostly wrong." The two kitsune looked back at their brother whose nose twitched in thought.

"First of all the 7 dog years thing is a myth that is only accurate once a dog gets older and it's growth rate starts to level off. Accuracy a dog from birth after one human year is usually around 16 to 18 years old. Now for a wolf, a wolf would reach that same age at around 2 human years. As for Kaga-tan's growth it really doesn't matter as with the relation between canines and genetic degradation she could really have the growth rate of either. Or she could have a different growth rate all together since she isn't an animal and she isn't a pure youkai either. Now then..." He handed Kaga back to Tama to which the baby whined holding onto his shirt causing a smile to grow on his face again at the moment. Once she was held in her mother's arms she let go of him and held onto her instead. Naruto had his eyes trained on Kaga for a few more seconds. 'She has the behavior of a baby who's already several months old.' Saving those thoughts for latter he directed his attention back to the two leaders.

"...why are you here? I can guess why you're here Yasaka but what is your specific purpose for being here Death? You arrived uninvited last night and you are still here.

Death tilted his head as he spoke out in a voice that Naruto found annoying and childish. "Well Naruto-kun I just wanted to check up on my favorite grandchild and her child. I still mourn the loss of Izanami-chan but Tama reminds me a lot of her mother."

"TAMA'S MOM WAS IZANAMI?!" Naruto plugged his ears and groaned having been expecting the outburst from his group once that tidbit of information was revealed. Naruto knew for a while but it really didn't matter much to him. It just mean that Tama had a bit of a pedigree not just being a lucky demigod like many probably thought she was but being a third generation diety candiate from a line of death gods with Death being the original Shinigami and Izanami being the goddess of death and creation.

"Yes yes her mother was a full god. Now why else are you here Death?"

The reaper mock cried feigning a hurt expression which somehow showed up on his skull mask. "Aww Naruto-kun you don't have to be so cold. Well the other reason for me being here was to extend you an invitation to the Pantheon of the Eastern Gods."

Everyone's eyes widened at that even Naruto's.

"T-To join?"

Death just shrugged at the question causing Naruto's eye to twitch.

"I simply felt like an introduction was in order and that you would like to meet the other gods of this region? As for joining I have no problem with that in fact I welcome you to it. I'm certain the other deities will like you as well. Just not all of them."

"Well I can't expect everyone to like me. Besides if everyone liked me it would get boring."

Death chuckled at Naruto's logic. "I suppose that's true in its own way. But whether you join the pantheon or not I think it would be in good mind for you to think of a title for yourself as a god."

"I guess I should start thinking about that. I'm a high Warbeast so I could be a God of War but I feel like that wouldn't be specific enough for me."

"Also there are 8 war gods in the eastern pantheon alone."

"..."

"It's true."

"... Well I also have dream weaving so I should take that into consideration as well. Well I can think about it more later. It's not like we would be able to make the trip now anyway since I have clan business I have to attend to soon with Yasaka."

Hearing that Yasaka waved him off. "Oh don't worry about it too much about that Naruto-kun. We do need to go to the clan but if need be I'm sure we could arrange a joint trip.

Naruto eyed Yasaka suspciously wondering what she was thinking.

"Huh?"

* * *

Naruto was standing out in the open space of his backyard. He was holding Yami in her scythe form over his shoulder as he cracked his neck.

"Classes start back up in about a week and a half. The issue with the clan should be settled by then. And then their is the issues with the gods. But I can't help but feel like that'll be the least of my worries." He held the scythe out in his hand and with a quick flick of his fingers it spun vertically in his hand. It rotated at such a speed that it looked like a buzzsaw hovering an inch away from his outstretched hand.

"We'll be there with you Oniisama." Miso spoke up as she sat with her sister at a table outside watching him. Of course they were a good distance away from him.

"Yeah I know that's not what's bothering me."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know. Just a feeling." He stopped the spinning of the scythe by suddenly grabbing it. The action caused a splitting gust of wind to be released and the ground beneath the scythe had a fine slash mark form under it.

* * *

 **\- 3 Days Later -**

"Well are you ready to go Naruto?" Yasaka stood with the other's over a large magic circle. The group was composed of Yasaka, Shio, Miso, Tama, and Kaga. The rest including Rias and her group were watching on the sidelines. Naruto was wearing a grey hooded cloak while the others wore pretty much their normal clothes.

"Yeah I'm all set. I think I'll travel there on my one pace though."

Yasaka rose her eyebrow at that as the others looked at him curiously. "Naruto you do know that its several hundred miles from here to Kyoto near where the entrance to our clan compound is right or did you forget?"

Naruto smirked as he turned away from them. "Nah I didn't forget. But it's good exercise." Naruto without another word leaned forward and blurred out of sight as he shot forward like a bullet. There was a whirling in the air as dust was kicked up before the ground where he ran off from was turned up. Everyone had to shield their eyes from the dirt and debris that went flying.

Tama and Kaga who was held in her arms looked at where Naruto had just been curiously as the dust cleared. When it finally did a second later there was a crash that blew the dust away and they saw a pair of heavy pants had fallen to the ground discard. The sight of that caused Tama's eye to twitch though she stayed silent.

"Holy shit!" Issei exclaimed at seeing the aftermath Naruto made just from running away. Yasaka looked at the spot where Naruto just was and shook her head amused.

"He's just like his father... I hope not too much..." Shio and Miso's ears pricked up at that as they heard the heavier tone Yasaka's voice had taken when she said that last part. Yasaka caught the looks on their faces and changed the matter before they could ask anything. She expanded her senses to feel Naruto moving out away from them and her range quickly. She sighed as she activated her magic circle.

"Naruto is making quite a bit of headway already so we might as well go now."

Everyone looked at where the group had just been for a few more moments. Naruto walked up over toe the kicked up earth to pick up his pants as Rias looked over at him.

Wait what?

"Huh?" Rias tilted her head as Naruto looked over at her bored as he put his weighted pants slung over his shoulder.

"What you forgot I can split my body? I'm much better at it now. Did you really think I was going to leave you alone here? I have to make sure I keep an eye on you guys too." He turned over to Koneko and Issei and smirked making them feel uneasy.

"And I can't skip out on you're guys' training either. Kiba I will be overseeing your training too while Tama is gone."

* * *

The area around Naruto started to blur past him as he accelerated quickly through the city. He left a trail of dust in his and he was out of the neighboorhood in less than a minute traveling over 200 miles an hours. His grin widened as the air whipped at his face. He looked like a silver streak as he went through the city faster and faster.

There was a blur almost unnoticeable that went by a police car triggering their radar. They officer turned on their sirens to chase after the speedster but as soon as they turned the corner to pursue him all they saw was dust. Naruto's eyes glowed excitedly as he dropped lower to the down and quickly jumped up in speed from 220 to 300 miles an hour.

His body hummed through the air as he zigzagged through the streets of the city. Cars swerved out of the way and people cried out knocked over by the wind generated from him running too close to them. People tried to look at the cause of it but as soon as it did Naruto had already rounded another block and was well on his way. He ran through a less crowded part of the downtown district of the city making his way to the outskirts.

He ran past one specific person. Out of all the people he ran past he pretty much glanced over them uninterestedly and wrote them off as insignificant obstacles in his path. Right when he ran by this person he felt compelled to glance to the side and he was surprised to find himself locking eyes dead on with the person in question.

He was greeted by the appearance of a young man around the same height and build as him. Naruto assumed he was attractive and had red slitted eyes that shown with the same passive intensity as his own and golden blond hair that was of the same length and similar tone to how Naruto's used to be but went straight down. The man was wearing a white dress shirt underneath a black jacket and black pants and gave off an extremely potent presence that Naruto didn't even feel until he ran right by him inches away.

As they passed each other both their eyes glanced to the side and widened when they made contact leaving a trail of light in the decreased time from their pupils.

Naruto jerked and flipped in the air as he turned around and skidded to a stop and looked back 50 meters away from where he just was as he slowed himself down leaving smoke on the asphalt. His violet eyes glanced around with a serious gleam only to see the blond man nowhere in sight.

Naruto expanded his sense but felt nothing and looked confused for a second. He sniffed the air and his eyebrows rose for a second as he grinned and turned back around and took off running faster than before leaving a shockwave behind him before he was gone.

Naruto had an anxious shine in his eyes at his new discovery.

"So the Uruk kid really is still around. Don't worry Gilgamash I'll deal with you in time..."

* * *

The now named Gilgamesh looked down from the roof of a tall building down on where Naruto just was with a hard look on his face. A breeze went by through his hair and he sighed with a shake of his head before gaining a cocky smile and furrowed brows.

"So this is your copy in person Juubi? Pfft how unfortunate. Only a filthy mongrel would ignore the presence of his greatest creation!"

He held out his hand and clenched it in a grabbing motion as red glowing markings appeared over his body and on his hand a collection of lines that resembled three sixes appeared before he relaxed and it faded. "But so be it I can play this game too. Maybe it will yield me some entertainment. Let's see what objects of interest he's left."

The immortal man turned on his heel with his hands in his pockets and head in the direction that Naruto came from.

* * *

 **\- Kyoto -**

Via magic it only took the group a few minutes to travel the distance to Kyoto. Once they got there Yasaka rerouted them straight to Youkai base of residences that existed in a parallel realm inside of Kyoto. It had gone by many names over the years but now the city that was a collection of different youkai beings was known as Konoha. The village hidden in the leaves and the title held some truth to it seeing as in the midst of all the technological industrialization that was the metropolitan area of Kyoto there was this massive village existing on the mirror side of it surrounded by the lush vegetation this area once had many years ago.

Yasaka took to showing everyone around the village while they waited for whenever Naruto would show up. Shio and Miso had been here a few times but it had been a while and far inbetween each trip. But they were still well known despite that as people bowed and waved to them and Yasaka as they walked by to which they returned with a friendly smile. It probably also helped identify them by the fact they could have their fox features out freely and the whisker marks was a telltale sign of the main family. There wasn't a guarantee that a child born to the main family would have them but it was generally understood that only those from the main kitsune line could even have the possibility of being born with them so everyone automatically connected the dots.

It also wasn't a secret that Kushina had twin girls before she passed away.

People who saw Kaga gushed at the adorableness of the little animal girl hybrid, some mistaking her for a kitsune baby with little horns. In actuality there wasn't much of a difference appearance wise between okami and kitsune, especially between babies, and even more so for women of both breeds.

Some tried to get a closer look at her but upon looking at the mother they paled and wisely walked off in a hurried manner.

Tama was very attractive but the look of murder in her eyes should never be seen as a joke. Even if she was a bit calmer nowadays she was still an armorer and one with a child now too. She would kill anyone at the slightest threat presented to her young one.

"Remember why we are here everyone. This is so Naruto can become the Kitsune clan heir as well as the power of heir to the Youkai faction itself should he take it. That will pretty much make his position second to if not rival my own and no Youkai will have authority over him. Not that anyone had much authority over him to begin with..."

"Shio-chan we meet again!" Yasaka stopped her explanation and looked as Shio shivered in half suppressed disgust at the voice that called out to her. She decided to act polite at least and forced a smile as she turned in the direction of the voice to see a young man with straight shoulder length dull hair and brown eyes walked up. He had white kitsune features and was wearing a white monk robe of sorts with black sleeves. He was known as Sora and was a runner up to being heir to the kitsune clan since he had amassed his own power and had a lot of backing from a number of the elders. Though that basically meant he was Shio's rival, the guy was a sexist asshole who saw Shio and sometimes even her sister as prime breeding material than actually women of power. Okay they weren't ones to brag... often, but they would say that by youkai language they were very much so prime breeding material. But they were more than just nice pieces of ass with a rich bloodline!

She was pretty sure she could kick his ass but with her brother coming her she hopefully wouldn't have to. She had her fingers crossed so hoping that when Naruto arrived he would say something rude about them in front of him. That would put Sora on Naruto's death list.

"H-Hello Sora, it's been a while?"

"It's been too long if you ask me. So now that you are here are you ready to be my mate and join with me to make the clan stronger?" He held his fist to his chest as if he just accomplished something great.

'Can't this prick smell right? Onii-chan's scent is all over us now. We belong to him for his use only! Then again even though genetically we aren't as similar anymore his passive scent is still written off as a family one when he isn't physically present. Maybe this guy's brain is writing off that possibility.'

Her thought processes were a bit too devoted and if one were to look into the minds of Tama, Shio, and even Miso at times when the topic of Naruto was brought up they would find them eerily, disturbingly similar.

Glared silently as the man went into a world of his own rambling about his greatness while Miso hide behind her as if Sora was some kind of contagious disease. Yasaka just watched the interaction take place with Tama but didn't interfere.

The group of women suddenly sensed a familiar presences before they looked up and saw a jetstream go through the air and right down towards them from the sky. A whistling could be heard as the object traveled down cutting through the wind. It impacted the ground with a screech as feet dug a short trench into the ground and everyone panic as they went alert from the sudden crash. As the dust cleared the figure through off his cloak showing Naruto now topless with his toned and perfect body with black tribal markings exposed to the crowd of youkai gaining heated blushes from many of the various female youkai. Though many had never seen a wolf youkai before they somehow instinctively recognized his presences as one and that just made his dominating presence all the more intimidating.

Naruto stood straight as he was wearing only pants made of black armor and a sash around his waist. He held his claws out as he exclaimed to the crowd. "The prodigal son is here!"

Yasaka and the group all looked at Naruto with big wide eyes causing Naruto to look at them confused like he did something wrong.

"What?"

"How the hell did you get her so fast?!" It had only been half an hour since he had left the house.

\- END -

* * *

 **AN: Finally got this out. Lots of stuff building. More divergence of the canon story begins here. I don't know why but even though I don't plan this story too much and let my insanity write this my insanity keeps telling me that the story may very well get increasingly dark from this point on so be wary cuz I hope it doesn't mean what I think it means...**

 **I read all of the Yozakura Quartet manga so I'm caught up now. It started to get predictable but now where it is now its turning a lot of stuff around. I hope it starts releasing chapters fast cuz I wanna see what happens. I also found another manga by luck which happened to be written by the same guy who made Soul Eater and is his newest manga Fire Brigade of Flames. It's quickly become one of my favorite mangas I am following I need that animated now even though there are only 15 chapters.**

 **Anyway part of what slowed me down for this chapter was also because I also did research beforehand for once for this chapter from researching different death gods and their origins for Tama's grandfather, to finding different potential traits for Kaga's concept, to looking at all the eastern and japanese gods and other things.**

 **I also have come quite far in Warframe already as well and I have to say it is truely a ninja game and it reminds me of a weaker version of an Armorer how you can use guns, swords, scythes, and all kinds of weapons with different styles how u want to use them. The gameplay mechanics for that also gave me more ideas for this story.**

 **Anyway next chapter will likely cover the historic connection between the Juubi and Gilgamesh, Naruto going back to hanging out with people like Akeno, and him settling issues in Konoha and maybe meeting a few eastern gods.**

 **Anyway I'm about to pass out. See Ya! Give me reviews!**

 **ZRAI OUT!**


	20. Chapter 20: Multitasking

**Sup people. Here's the chapter. Last chapter didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked. Please guys they motivate me. Also guests are still asking questions without making accounts. How am I supposed to respond to those? Anyway I type a lot of this in college today so I'll go on and get on with it. Here you guys go.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Multitasking**

Naruto had his hands on his hips and looked up in the air around at the modern village taking in the surroundings. "Hmm I've only been here once and that was a long time ago. This place seems to have held up well." It was a rare sight for him to see so many youkai in one location. He even saw a few actual human beings here and there which didn't surprise him much. Seeing the diversity of different species of people from those with animal ears to tails, wings, and weird manners of dress it was a refreshing change of scenery for him. He turned his head to Yasaka and chose not to answer her question but rather just gave a smirk.

"Who are you? How dare you interrupt my conversation with these two vixens!" Sora gestured to himself in anger as he yelled at Naruto. Naruto just looked at him bored for a second before brushing him off and turning to his sisters.

"Whose the walking mop?"

The twins smiled at their brother while sending a glance over to Sora. "Oh he's no one important Onii-chan don't worry about him."

"Ah right no one important that makes sense."

Sora scowled in anger at being ignored and insulted. "Hey answer me when I'm talking to you you fool! And get your filthy person away from these two fair vixens!"

Naruto saw his sisters' faces twitch in irritation. Their body language told him that they really didn't like this guy. Naruto turned to address him but still had a lazy look to his eyes.

"It's simple etiquette to introduce yourself before demanding someone else's introduction." Sora flinched back for a moment as Naruto stood in front of him looming. Sora was only about the size and height of the twins which means even without standing with perfect posture that would raise him up a few inches Naruto still stood a good head over the man. It wasn't just the height that made Naruto intimidating but the silent passive threat his aura gave off that was directed at him. The shadow cast over his glowing eyes didn't help either.

Sora quickly regained his nerve as he didn't want to look weak in front of them.

"I-I'm Kazuma Sora! I am one of the only living male kitsune and so I will become the clanhead."

"You talk a big game and yet you are only important because of you are male? Pssh."

Sora's eyebrow twitched in anger at Naruto's tone.

"Male youkai of the animal class are rare especially those of the canine and feline families you commoner!"

Naruto pointed at the tail waving behind him. "Have you not noted my features? We both count as male youkai."

There was a mumbling amongst the crowd that was building around them as if they just noticed Naruto indeed was a youkai.

"So what if you are a youkai. Looking at you with those horns you clearly aren't a natural breed like I am!"

Naruto grinned and at that moment the sun's rays of light shined on his body. The twins sweatdropped at their brother's theatrics while Yasaka looked amused.

"Look at the whisker markings on my face. These are the rare symbols of the main family! I am the son and first born of Uzumaki Kushina the previous clan head and leader of the Youkai faction! Just with that detail alone I automatically outrank you!"

"What Uzumaki-sama?!"

"She had a son?"

"Yeah there were statings of it but no one ever saw him so it was believed to be a rumor."

"So Kushina-sama does have a male heir?!"

"He's hot!"

Naruto just had a mirthful look on his face as the crowd rambled and Sora began to fume.

"A-As if I would believe that! And even if you were Kushina-sama's offspring I heard she gave birth to a runt. I was blessed with the grace of being a Kyuubi! Looking at you you look more like a mongrel than a fox!" He grinned snidely at Naruto as he let his other 8 tails show in all their glory to Naruto's one tail. Yasaka glared discretely at Sora's runt comment.

Before there was she could say anything there was a snap as Naruto suddenly flex his presence when black aura flowed of his body in trails. His wolf features turned pitch black resembling shadows as he got in Sora's face and grinned in a sharply predatory manner with his fangs gleaming in the light causing Sora's eyes to widen in panic.

 **"Nine tails mean nothing to me."** Before Naruto could go any further there was a loud tapping of a staff on the ground gaining their attention.

"I swear youngsters these days are so impatient always itching to cause a ruckus. I'm getting too old for this." Naruto looked in the direction of the voice to see a weathered and tanned old man with short white hair approach them wearing white robes and holding a black and gold staff. He walked up to Yasaka and gave her a short bow.

"Good day to you Yasaka-sama. I see you've brought the young ones."

Yasaka smiled and gave a friendly nod to the old man. "Hello Sarutobi. I told you before you don't have to be so formal. You are much more deserving of a respectful title than I am."

"Nonsense! For someone taking on the mantle of clanhead and faction leader at the same time is more than I could ever do. You deserve the praise."

The old man chuckled before walking up to the young youkai. He stood in front of Naruto who looked back at him curiously.

"So you really are Kushina-sama's son? You have quite the unique appearance but you at least have her eyes. Your aura also somewhat reminds me of hers. I am Sarutobi Hiruzen, clanhead of the monkey clan. Pleased to meet your acquaintance."

Hiruzen turned back to Yasaka as he walked away. "Well as you already know the other elders and heads have been waiting to start their meeting."

"We will be there soon Sarutobi-san." Yasaka watched the old man leave before turning back to the others to see Naruto.

"Well Naruto are you ready to go? This is the moment of revelation."

Naruto started at Sora a little long as the two young men locked eyes with each other. The man looked defiantly at Naruto and stood his ground. Naruto's eyes suddenly slitted and Sora's resolve flattered. He caught himself a second later and tried to play it off as he turned on his heel and walked off.

"Hmph I don't have time for this."

Naruto grinned victoriously as the guy pussied out. Naruto then turned away as well and walked towards Yasaka. "Yeah let's go."

Shio and Miso just looked at each other for a moment before following the two.

* * *

The meeting area was in the main office of Konoha for Yasaka which was in a small tower in the middle of Konoha. The room was arranged in an elevated circular manner with the center of the room being slightly lower.

"How much longer must you make us wait?" Some old man called out rudely while Yasaka sat in her seat. Shio and Miso stood behind her at attention.

"Yes an heir should have long since been chosen officially. I heard a few month's ago that Kushina-sama had a son but our meeting with him was delayed for whatever reason at the time. What is the status on that situation?" This came from an older lady. There was one person representing their respective clan with a little over half of the clanheads being female simply because of birth rates. The kitsune clan however took up more of the room as it had more elders as well as Hatsuse being the clan elder in his seat, Yasaka being a kitsune, and with the twins being kitsune as well. This was because of the kitsune's political power along with the fact that the kitsune were technically more than one thing being kitsune and warbeasts though that was rare. The warbeast gene wasn't inherited very strong by Yasaka and she wasn't sure if her daughter even had the gene yet. This was all the more reason to pass on her title to Naruto since not only did he have the strong warbeast essence, he was the warbeast gene itself basically.

"Oh that matter will be resolved soon don't worry. Now then I've decided that we will decide today on the matter of who will be the heir to the kitsune clan, so all candidates please present yourselves.

In the center of the room a series of flashes and poofs of smoke scattered about as foxes appeared. Pretty much all of them were female except maybe 2 or 3 not counting Sora who looked disgruntled at the number bringing the total to 13. The twins looked at each other before they nodded and Shio stepped forward with a light hop and landed in front of all the young kitsune smoothly. She had a presence about her s her eyes slitted looking at the small crowd and most of them faltered a bit feeling uneasy. Sora however stared at her in a way that made her uncomfortable but she shrugged it off. She likely wouldn't have to deal with him for much longer anyway. The thing that made the others wary of Shio was not just because she was the daughter of the previous head but because of how dangerous she could be as well. She was definitely stronger than Miso and her sister was strong in her own right but the aura about Shio was more intimidating.

Only a few knew it but if Shio as she is now had the chance to go all out in a no holds barred battle she could be even with Kuroka if not kill her. But that's because unlike a lot of people nowadays she wasn't a mage or a ranged fighter. She had the talents of a mage but she was an assassin by nature so in total she was the ideal kunoichi.

'Hmph they think I'm so special yet I'm nothing compared to oniisama.'

Her eyes shifted to another female kitsune who caught her eye. The young vixen was of a nice height of about an inch taller than her and had 9 pure white tails behind her. She also had soft silky black hair that was tied in a long braid down her back leaving messy bangs to slyly frame her alluring face. She looked mirthfully back at Shio with her gold slitted eyes. She was known as Ahri and was more than a friend to Shio and Miso. In fact though Ahri was an orphan she was their cousin as proof buy her having the whisker markings on her cheeks showing that somewhere down the line she came from the main family. No one knew what happened to her parents but Yasaka made she she was cared for. She was only a couple years older than them and had a more mature seductive aura about her that made Shio annoyed (jealous) every now and then. Still they got along well. She was also powerful in the fact that she was the same type of fighter as Shio except more mid ranged and saboteur based. She was a clever hunter though and given the chance and time to she could beat Shio. But that came with her experience.

"Oh so your competing for the spot of heir as well?"

She smirked as Shio looked at her calmly. "Don't act like you didn't know. Being the first daugther of the last clanhead and niece to the current one its my duty to be a part of this."

"Well it doesn't matter much to me. As long as both of you twins aren't in this I think my odds of winning aren't too bad. But really I'm mainly her so the ass over there doesn't have a chance. The rest here are just young hopefuls getting in over their head."

Shio smirked as Ahri motioned offhandedly over at Sora who glared at her. Neither of them liked him at all but he was strong enough for Ahri to be here in case she needed to try and stop him which meant he was someone for Shio to be increasingly wary of. Ahri has lived in the village more consistently than she has after all.

"Well I'm just here for representation. I likely will concede to someone else being the heir." Ahri's eyes widen while Sora smiled at Shio making her feel ill.

"You are too kind Shio-chan. When I'm head I'll make sure to-."

"Shut up." Sora grew sweated a little when Shio shot pinpoint killing intent at him. Ahri rested her cheek on her fist for a second of thought. "Wait don't you have a brother?"

Yasaka smiled as did Hatsuse and Miso at that while Tama who was holding Kaga was still somehow unnoticed in the corner of the room.

"Well that's the cue. Now to show the one I've chosen as my heir." This got the elders and clanheads' attention as they all looked at her though a small few already knew what was happening. "Well anytime now Naruto."

A black pillar of aura appeared in the center of the room in front of the kitsune youths. A fanged grin flashed in the mist of it before Naruto walked out of the energy with his hands in his pockets as it dispersed wearing his grey hoodie on his head.

"You're being pretty theatrical as of late Naruto."

"I like to leave an impression." He shrugged as he glanced over the candidates. He looked with disinterest at a lot of them as many looked too timid for him already. "Tch this is why I rarely fight people my age. The difference in strength is glaring."

"Well there you have it. I give you Kushina-neesama's son. I think he'll be a more than suitable replacement for me don't you think?"

The elders went in an uproar over this while the clanheads were mostly looking at Naruto critically.

"Wait Kushina-sama's son was alive all this time?! Why weren't we made aware of this?"

"For his own safety. Since he wasn't born a youkai but rather human some saw him as a taint in the bloodline and wanted to have him killed off. Having a human child aware of the supernatural world prematurely wasn't what we wanted anyway so until a time came we deemed appropriate we left him unknown to that world." 'Not that that did any good.'

Oh they didn't think she knew but she did. She knew very well that there were some who wanted Naruto dead as did Kushina. It's why neither he nor the twins were even born inside the village. Clearly they didn't try to keep his birth secret enough since there were rumors about him. She wouldn't be surprised if they had arisen recently since Naruto had been causing quite the stir in the supernatural world so it would have only been a matter of time till youkai caught wind of him but the rumors of Naruto had been going around since he was only several years old. She was still wondering to this day if the day the bear attack happened if that hadn't been orchestrated somehow.

"So he was a runt? The main family doesn't need someone like _him_ to represent them then." An old man scoffed from his elder seat as some glared at him. Yasaka discretely glared at him along with the twins at the runt comment. The man quickly paled as a shiver went through him feeling like he was getting stabbed all the way through from 3 different directions.

"Clearly he is no long human or has your old age ruined your eyesight from being able to see the animal features and tail on him? If you are having problems seeing them then maybe you should _pass on_ your seat to a more able bodied youkai?" She said it calmy but there was an edge to her voice that cowed the old man as he sweated from the death threat not being lost on him.

"No that being said Naruto-kun's blood is so strong its the kind that only comes around once every few millennia. I'm sure he will have no problem proving his strength if asked to." This got many's interest as the looked back at Naruto again with a keener eye.

Naruto took off his hood and shook his hair in a dog like manner causing the younger woman and kitsune to blush at his handsome features. Shio sweatdropped as she knew he was doing this on purpose even though he acted so casual about it. Ahri unconciously licked her lips as she blushed lightly causing both of the twins to sweatdrop harder now as they deadpanned.

"Oh my~ I had imagined what Shio and Miso's mystery brother looked like but I wasn't expecting all of... this." She gestured at all of Naruto. Even if he was fully clothed he still gave off a dominating and intimidating presence. She shifted her eyes back to his ears and tail for a moment and blinked confused. "Wait a minute something about your fox features seem different from the standard kitsune."

Naruto looked over at her bored before his eyes widened slightly at the sexy fox before him. It was like looking at his sisters a few years later. Ahri looked a lot like them just more sensual in her overall disposition. She also had a bit of a sadistic streak that wasn't obvious but Naruto could sense it since he himself was a major sadist. Sadism plus sensual mature aura made for a dangerous woman. And then there was her body. Her body rivaled his sisters but with the way she dressed with her off the shoulder red and white kimono and... that was like 90% of what she was wearing. It went down to her thighs with slits on the side exposing her long slender legs and succulent thighs. It was like if you combined Kuroka and Shio this was what you would get.

Tama's eye started to twitch while the twins eyes narrowed more at Naruto. Shio crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"Man-whore." He blinked at what Shio said before he realized he must have been gazing intently at Ahri who giggled at it when he caught himself.

"What? Shio I wasn't staring I was just analyzing the appearance of this new kitsune I've never met before."

Ahri walked up to him and looked up loving the difference in height and his broad shoulders and the light definition of muscle that could be seen through his loose fitting clothes hinting to how built he must be and...

She shook her head as her mind started to run too far.

"Well I guess it's understandable since we've never met. Allow me to introduce myself then. I am Ahri and if you are Shio and Miso's brother then I guess I'm your cousin. Though I don't have to be.~" She put her delicate finger to her lips at the end coyly.

Naruto controlled himself better now looking unresponsive to her as he spoke. "Oh well then the pleasure is all mine to meet you then. As to what you said about my features. They don't look like normal fox features because I'm not a fox. I'm a wolf." There were a few gasps from the adults in their seats before Sora rudely butted in.

"What so you aren't even an actual kitsune?! Then you have no business being here!" Sora was clearly the only one who was so vocal about him not being here now. Even the elders who simply didn't like him couldn't agree with what Sora just said because they knew what the information meant. Yasaka decided to explain to the youths who didn't know including Sora.

"I'm not surprised if none of the youths know this but there is only one situation in which a wolf can be born to a fox. That's if the kitsune had the war gene and the child who was born with it was male. Naruto is a wolf because he is a male warbeast. He is the only male warbeast on this planet and only Greater Wolf Youkai that I know of still living. In the tribal heirachy Naruto is higher up in the food chain than all of you. Even without being an heir, even if he wasn't the son of the previous head and my nephew, he would still be considered royalty by youkai history." 'For that and other reasons...'

The other no named kitsune became increasingly more wary of Naruto at just hearing he was a wolf. Even if the didn't completely know why, the submissive fear was instinctive. Just going by their animal counterparts made the reasoning clear. Foxes will prey on animals their size and smaller as they are agile but fragile. Wolves are surprisingly powerful and versatile being able to hunt down anything from animals as big as deer and... bears, to even learning how to fish. Foxes are inherently evasive creatures usually preferring to avoid conflict. Wolves are programmed to kill at any opportunity necessary. Foxes and wolves are both predators. But wolves also prey on other wolves, dogs, and even foxes...

The prowess of their animal counterparts did carry over to their youkai selves as it was rare for a kitsune who wasn't of warbeast blood to be a combat type without using magic to enhance their bodies even passively whereas any being throughout history that had a relationship to wolves whether it be warbeasts or werewolves or whatever have always been known for their strength and or hunting ability.

Naruto was getting annoyed by the scary looks on the faces of the candidates as they looked at him. He held up a hand and cracked his fingers before giving them all the predatory gaze they instinctively feared.

 **"The weak have no right to stand before me. If you are going to cower in my line of sight then drop to your knees prostrate to the floor least I get irritated."**

He let out a pressure that cracked the ground around him and released a burst of winded. The young kitsune cowered and sweated profusely as they did just that. They bowed with their heads down to the ground while some even passed out. Whimpering filled the air as Naruto couldn't help but smirk slightly in sadistic satisfaction while Yasaka shook her head. Both Sora and Ahri had wide eyes and were on guard but were otherwise still standing which impressed Naruto quite a bit. Shio looked to be uneffected by it entirely as she had her back to Naruto facing Ahri and the others but Naruto knew she was just putting up a brave front. He had sensed her get startled so he knew it got to her at least a little bit.

He tilted his head back at Yasaka.

"Well there you go. You have your 4 candidates for heir selection." Since only they were standing in Naruto's mind those that fell and submitted so easily forfeited their rights to be heir.

"I resign."

Shio raised up her hand which was quickly followed by Ahri's own hand.

"As do I. I was mainly only here to stop Sora anyway and it looks like I won't have to." Even if that wasn't their reason for competing the girls were smart enough to know Naruto would be a losing battle.

Naruto blinked and looked at the two girls before looking and Sora and then back at Yasaka. "Well you have your 2 candidates for heir selection."

Yasaka couldn't even get a headache over this as she laughed softly to herself. Naruto did just make her job several times easier afterall. Two candidates versus fifteen or so definitely saved time.

"Well news travels fast here in the village so we will have the competition between you two tomorrow. Oh and so you two know the entire village will be the audience."

Naruto gained a grin on his face that was so wide and sharklike that Shio had to take a step away from him. He was like a kid in a candy store. If he had thousands as his audience then what better chance than that to show off and spread his name?

He calmed down on the outside a second later and looked over at Sora with an antagonistic smirk.

Sora however was annoyed enough and chose to turn on his heel and walk off as if to appear the sophisticated one as he held his head up. But on the inside he was starting to steam as this brother of the twins who came out of nowhere to him was interfering with his plans of taking over the kitsune clan and making his bloodline the main family and using the twins to do so. Once he proved his strength over their brother those two vixens would have no choice but to throw themselves at him. He was fine with just having Shio but if Miso joined to then even better.

Poor Sora. Whenever someone tries to prove their strength against Naruto it just makes things worse.

* * *

There was a series of individuals sitting in fine ornate thrones arranged in a circular platform in the middle that showed a screen displaying Naruto.

A tall handsome man with short messy blue hair and stubble on his chin looked at the monitor skeptically. "So this is the one you wish to add to our pantheon Death-sama? I'd like to form an opinion about this boy but with the limited information I have I don't think I can judge him accurately on appearances alone. Still though I'm sure you have a reason for suggesting him so I will watch on with an unbiased eye."

Death who sat in his own seat chuckled at the fellow god. "It would be wise for you to do so Susanoo-kun. Naruto-chan can be full of surprises."

A beautiful woman with a young appearance swung her legs back and forth as she looked at the screen. She had long slightly messy white hair with deep black eyes and red lining her eyes along with a slight tan to her fair skin. She had other red markings on her face consisting of an oval on her forehead with a line going down and two red lines going under her eyes. She was wearing a white yukata with red markings and a red sash as her legs swung bare.

"I like him." She was none other than Amaterasu the Sun Goddess.

"He is handsome I'll give you that and it would be nice to have someone new here. Though with everything under the moon being under my watch shouldn't a wolf fit more ass a familiar to me since they are creatures of the night?" She could use a pet afterall. Sitting in the throne next to Amaterasu was the Lunar Goddess Tsukiyomi. She was an equally stunning woman with alabaster white skin and long straight black hair with even bangs framing her face. She seemed to be the more proper of the two present goddess but her more serious demeanor's effect was destroyed by her sleep looking eyes that made her look more comical. She looked like she was ready to sleep at any moment as she held a crescent shaped pillow to her ample chest. Damn daylight hours...

Death waved his hand at to keep her awake as if she was about to keel over. "Now now, don't let him hear you say that. You are welcome to try subjugating Naruto-chan into a contract if you think you are able to but it will likely end badly so I wouldn't recommend it."

Tsukiyomi yawned as she shook her head. "Nevermind then. Sounds too troublesome..."

Amaterasu looked back at the screen and tilted her head as she noticed someone in the corner of the room where Naruto was.

"Is that Tama-chan? Why is she there? It's like no one notices her too."

"She's there because she is particularly fond of young Naruto. As to why no one has noticed her that's probably because Tama-chan's presence is like a ghost at times so people who aren't used to her don't often notice her. As a potential death god this is a highly sought after talent."

Susanoo scratched his chin as he eyed the girl through the screen. He stared at her face getting an ominous feeling. Right when he was about to look away a split second before Tama's perpetually wide purple eyes shifted at the screen glancing up to the side staring straight at him. He flinched a bit at that as it was like the girl was aware of them but that was just him imagining things right? Deciding to brushing the unsettling feeling aside he turned his attention back to Death.

"So you do intend to pass your title of Death God on to the young hybrid?"

"Yes she is my pride afterall and the only one of my family who could possibly take my spot. She already has high combat prowess which she really doesn't need to be a Death god as that fits more a War god's description but that definitely helps. The fact that she's also an Armorer means that if I had a regular match with her I would probably lose though I am really old. In fact with how much potential Tama-chan has if she really wanted to she could kill me without a large amount of effort. Of course she rarely has the incentive to try that hard."

"So two new potential members to our pantheon? Sounds like fun!" Amaterasu chirped happily. She loved to meet new people especially when they were special individuals. It's not like she was lonely as there were more gods in the pantheon than just the 4 of them that were currently present. They were the majority of the highest ranking eastern gods so they didn't need a grand assembly just yet.

"Naruto-san seems cool but Tama-san scares me. Even when I first met her years ago it's like she never closes her eyes. Like an owl... so creepy... always up during the night..." The others sweatdropped as her face fell down into her pillow and she fell asleep. Summer would be harder on a moon goddess they supposed but the girl was just lazy anyway.

All Death had to do now was sit back and enjoy the show. The three other gods here actually knew bits and pieces about Naruto when he decided to take action while he was under the sun, moon, or in stormy weather and even then it was only on scattered times that they watched him. And even then they had no idea of the events Naruto went through when he was in the underworld so their would sure to be surprises.

* * *

 **\- Back in Town -**

The other Naruto held a little toy boat down in his hands as he sat in a couch next to Rias.

"So my brother gave you a toy?" She looked at it confused as Tayuya laid on the couch across from them bored yet absently listening in as she turned her head to look at them. It was still summer break for a little bit longer she had nothing she really needed to be doing right now.

Naruto held up the small boat and shrugged after a moment of thought.

"Well really anything in my hands could be considered a toy, but this is a Skíðblaðnir Ri-chan. A legendary norse ship."

"It doesn't look like all that much."

"That's because it grows in response to its owners, will, imagination and power." The small toy boat floated above his hands as he pour enormous amounts of dark and light energy into it causing Rias to gain a small look of wonder. "Of course I could just store my power inside of it like a savings bank to aid it's growth later." He clapped his hands and the boat disappeared to who knows where.

He laid down on his back resting his head on Rias lap as she giggled running a hand through his head.

"It can be useful for later. How are you feeling right now?" He turned his head towards her belly putting his face against it. It was noticeable now though not overtly so. It was enough however that she needed to keep up magic to hide her appearance from humans. Wouldn't be good if somehow someone from school saw her as she is now.

"I'm fine. The baby seems to be healthy as I get check ups regularly from either Audi-chan, Rei-chan, or nurses from the Gremory household. At the rate she is growing it looks like a month or so until she's born. Then little Kaga-chan will have a sibling." She had grown used to the idea of Naruto having an extended family of women. It's not like he didn't make sure to give her attention so as long as she got that she would be happy. Plus there was some fun to having all these women with Naruto. Being able to talk about your man with other women and not feel threatened while doing so is not a luxury very many women can have. She also couldn't wait to see her child interact with Kaga since they would basically be both sisters and cousins because of Naruto's chimera gene.

He closed his eyes as his hair covered them and laid peacefully on her lap as she continued to rub his head enjoying the calm atmosphere.

"So who well be the next one to carry your offspring?" One of Naruto's eyes peaked open looking up at Rias at the oddness of the question but looking up at her he saw that she was genuinely curious.

"I don't know I guess whenever the opportunity presents itself. I'm trying to not rush things too much as I don't want to get a girl who isn't ready pregnant and I'm more cautious if the girl has enough responsibilities to deal with as is. So that leaves out the twins for right now. I still need Raynare's services so she's out though I have no doubt she would be over adamant to have my child. There is also my familiars since I'm supposed to help them revive their clan... So it might be one of them next since their only real responsibilities is to be my weapons, other than that they enjoy a time of peace in their realm so really they enjoy any kind of excitement added to their lives. I guess other than them the only other girl I can think off who could carry my child now would be Tayu-chan since she isn't doing anything..."

The two of them blinked before looking over at the other couch and seeing Tayuya gone.

"Tayuya!" She straight up ditched them. Tayuya already had a feeling where the conversation was going and decided to leave before Naruto could catch her. It's not that she didn't want a baby. She just wasn't sure how good of a candidate for a mother she would be. She also didn't want to lay an egg regardless of how low the odds for that was.

She appeared outside in town and put on her hat to shield the sun from her eyes and started to walk off passing up people. "I guess I'll go see how Rei is doing. She should still be running errands for Shit-kun.

* * *

Raynare had a bright aura about her as she walked through the town happily. She just came out of the shopping center to buy groceries. She wanted to learn how to do other things to help out her master so when she woke up she decided she wanted to learn how to cook. Naruto said he would be happy to teach her so he sent her out to go get some food items to practice with since she had no idea where to go.

She wanted to make her master happy and receive more praise from him for her efforts so that she could try even harder and receive even more praise to make her the happiest little mutant angel ever. This was the first time in she didn't know how long that she could actually say that her life felt meaningful and happy. Everyday now she looked forward to tomorrow.

She snapped out of her musings to realize that the streets around her were cleared. She looked around confused wondering where everyone had gone.

"So you are the new Juubi's wretched servant huh?"

She gasped when she felt someone a few feet behind her. She jumped away and turned around to come face to face with an attractive man with blonde hair and red eyes in causal clothing. The feeling she got from the man was instantly suffocating as a light sweat built up on her forehead. It was almost like that of Naruto's yet felt much different.

"You... You aren't human? What business do you have here?"

The man smirked before putting his hands in his pockets and walked forward towards Raynare.

"You are indeed beautiful so I have to say the mongrel does have good taste." His smirk dropped into a more snide manner. "But you are currently an altered Fallen Angel are you not? You have fallen twice. I find your existence disgusting."

The venom in his voice and killing intent put Raynarae on edge as she dropped her bags and held out a hand at the foreign man. Her palm glowed with light with the intent to spear him with energy.

 ***Shunk***

Her eyes dilated as blood flew in the air. She looked down shakily to see a large golden blade a foot wide going out of her chest as it ran her through from the black diagonally and coated red with her blood. The weapon came at her from behind but she never saw the man move. Was there more than one enemy here or was it something else?!

Her vision started to blur as she fell to her knees. Large amounts of crimson fluid spilling down her frame onto the concrete ground. "T-This isn't... a n-normal s-sword..."

* * *

Naruto was standing up drinking tea from a cup that Akeno had served for him as Rias sat at a desk going through some minor paperwork. It was good tea. He had to give a hand to Akeno that was definitely something she was good at. As he took the last sip of it he choked for a second as his eyes shot open into slits and his hand clenched involuntarily shattering the small cup into shrapnel across the room. Akeno flinched while Rias looked at him startled by the sudden act.

"Naruto-kun what's wrong!?"

He looked at her with one of his eyes bloodshot as his fangs were bared letting out a small growl of warning.

* * *

 **\- Kyoto -**

Naruto sat on the floor in a lounge area of the kitsune manor where Yasaka resided. He had a bright smile on his face as he looked at Kaga in front of him. Tama had a small smile of her own for once as she sat on the other side of Kaga a few feet away. The reason for their expressions was because of the their baby. Kaga surprising them all had managed to push herself off the ground and was standing with shakily legs as she quickly corrected her balance at a supernatural speed. Looking into the baby's eyes Naruto got the impression that the child was actually actively thinking about what she was doing which was astounding considering she was only a few days old. Human babies don't even start standing till they are around 9 months to a year though it took 4 months for Naruto and 2 for the twins because of their animal physiology. But Kaga didn't have the physicaly growth of a baby that was 9 months along as she was still as small as one that was a month or so along. Her body was simply... stronger.

'I have to wonder if this is how I would have grown if I hadn't been born human?' "Hey Death was Tama like this as well as a baby?"

The old reaper rubbed his masked face as he looked at Tama apologetically. "Well I wasn't there the whole time during Tama-chan's young years because of my duties but from what I did see Tama wasn't exactly a smart baby Naruto-chan." The two glanced over at Tama to see that she didn't react to the comment. Either she wasn't listening or she chose to ignore them.

The baby start to make small noises and moans as she started to take her first steps towards Naruto. Death watched on from the side near Naruto as he had his own aged happy expression. Death then shifted his gaze towards Naruto in interest as the young man held his hands out to his child beckoning her to come to him.

"Naruto-chan?"

"Hmm?" Naruto grunted not taking his eyes off Kaga for a second.

"I've been meaning to ask this for a while. This life you have. This life with Tama, your sisters, your child and all the other girls. What do you think about it?"

"Well that's an odd question to want to ask but an easy one to answer. I'm happy. This all feels like some great adventure from my not so great childhood to this life I have now with all these girls, all this power, all these opportunities, and with my cute little horned furry creature of a child. Things are great now and I plan to keep making things even better. I just let things progress and it works out. Sometimes I can't even believe how things have turned out. It's like I'm living in a constant dream that I hope to never wake up from."

Kaga finally made the few steps to Naruto to which he then skipped the child up and held her to his face as the baby giggled happily as she squirmed between his hands.

Death looked on joyfully at the moment on the outside but on the inside he was more somber as if he felt an intense feeling of foreboding. 'Beware living your life as if it were a dream Naruto-chan. Dreams are unhindered and unrestricted with caution thrown to the wind and can quickly without warning become a nightmare...

\- END -

* * *

 **AN: I'm evil. So much building up as I'm having a canon arc and my own arc working simultaneously into each other. What will happen to our favorite groups members? I got various things planned that I don't even know of because the other parts of my mind wont tell me.**

 **I'm up to date on the anime Gate. Easily one of my favorite animus of 2015 - 2016. Also gotten really far in Warframe. I actually feel like I could do a fanfic for either of those primarily with Naruto. Especially with Gate. Super Soldier Naruto would be perfect for GATE.**

 **Anyway I'm going to try and speed up my posting speed again. A week between each chapter or more is not what I like to do unless the chapter is really long. I would prefer to take 5 or 4 days for each chapter but a lot has been thrown at me messing up my schedule from me gaming too much to my sleep schedule being shit, to all the classes I have with my long days, to the fact that I need to find a job as well.**

 **I do have good news in that I've finished a sketch for the current Naruto in this story almost. Just enough to give you guys a pretty good idea. Took some work to get it good enough as I actually had to start over several times. I should be posting that on my Deviantart today or tomorrow.**

 **Anyway guys please give me reviews as I also got a lot less than I usually do last chapter which was a bit disappointing.**

 **ZRAI OUT!**


	21. Chapter 21: Acknowledge the Past

**This took quite a bit longer than I would have wanted but I have to say I actually did quite a bit of thinking for this chapter and the future of this story during this time. Never have I researched so much for a chapter beforehand looking at both historic information and fictional information. Also I had folks visiting, wasn't getting enough sleep and my health was suffering so that didn't help. Anyway not going to hold you guys up**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Acknowledge the Past**

 **\- Previously -**

 _Her eyes dilated as blood flew in the air. She looked down shakily to see a large golden blade a foot wide going out of her chest as it ran her through from the black diagonally and coated red with her blood. The weapon came at her from behind but she never saw the man move. Was there more than one enemy here or was it something else?!_

 _Her vision started to blur as she fell to her knees. Large amounts of crimson fluid spilling down her frame onto the concrete ground. "T-This isn't... a n-normal s-sword..._ "

* * *

The blond man had an arrogant disposition about him as he looked on in satisfaction when Raynare feel to her knees from her injury. He frowned when he saw her arms shake. Her fingers clawing at the ground as she tried to push herself up.

He moved up his hand and several more shining weapons appeared in a ripple of golden light in the air above Raynare.

"Still twitching like a dying insect. Steel your body and I will end this quickly for you."

He swung his hand down and the floating swords stabbed down on her body. Her eyes gleamed in a split second and she pushed back on the ground dodging back out of the way of the swords as they skewered the ground and skidded onto her feet. She sweated a little as blood dripped from the corner of her mouth. The man before her looked somewhat surprised as she managed to stand with the large sword still running through her chest.

'I-It hurts...' She grimaced from the pain as she closed her eyes and an orange glow started to emanate from her wound around the sword as her sacred gear activate. She opened her eyes as she stood straight up with a serious look in her eyes ignoring the blade in her chest. 'But Naruto-sama trained me for worse.'

"I don't know what your deal is but it's going to take a lot more than this to kill me."

The man smirked and rose an eyebrow at her. "Oh is that so?" Raynare's eyes widened as 10 swords appeared in the air behind him all pointed at her. She could feel that they were all enchanted weapons of some kind. "Well then allow me to devote a little more attention to you. You should feel honored."

The swords shot straight at her like bullets. She crossed her hands in front of her face and guarded. Flat forcefields of orange energy appeared in front of her as the swords clashed into them in a flash of sparks. She grimaced before her eyes gained a light glow to them and sword stabbed into her shot out of her back in a spray of blood. A symbol appeared over her breasts glowing through her clothes. It resembled a cross overlapping a smaller circle with broken lines around the perimeter of it making the outline resemble that of a diamond.

The swords started to cut through her forcefields but were suddenly stopped in place when the magic walls morphed and shaped into large shields of energy resembling the symbol on her chest without the diamond.

The man's eyes widened at being stopped. He flicked his finger and two pikes appeared and shot around the shields. They went straight after her before she could move and impaled into her left thigh and lung. She vomited a lot of blood as she panted before glancing back up at Gilgamesh with a defiant grin on her face that hit him the wrong way.

"You disgusting life form are you even alive anymore?!" He looked at her chest seeing the symbol and got a familiar feeling from it. "And he's contracted you too?"

Raynare blinked as her before straighting her posture again and ripped the pike out of her breast ignoring the burning of her hand from the contact and the one in her leg. Her injuries gave of smoke as they tried to heal as she put her other hand on her hip and gained a prideful grin much like what her master would have.

"So you are familiar with this? Allow me to formally introduce myself then. I am Rei Nare, formally known as Raynare. I am under Uzumaki Naruto's peerage system under the class Shielder. As long as my master has need of me I will not let my body become vain. To serve as his shield till the end. You may call me the **Undead Angel."**

The man scoffed as more weapons appeared behind him. "Not like it matters. A shield can only last so long against an archer and deteriorates with each hit upon it anyway."

 ***Fweep!***

A stream of sound suddenly went by blowing the mains hair to the side as his eyes widened and he held his ears. His eyes were ringing, just a little more and they would be bleeding from the intensity of that sound. He squinted as he glared at the source of it.

"Looks like you two are causing quite the mess here. What's your deal goldie? You're pretty bold to think you could go after one of us in this city and think you could get away with it without anyone noticing." Tayuya had an irritated look in her eyes as she held her flute loosely in her mouth and had her hands in her pockets.

Gilgamesh didn't think much of her as he shot a sword at her and turned back to dealing with Raynare. "All you are is a noisy pest."

 ***Fweep!***

He blinked at the sword again and turned to see Tayuya blowing the flute in her mouth without the use of her hands and had it pointed at the sword. It was stopped in place as sound waves rippled across it before a crack appeared on it and it was deflected away into the wall of a building.

"Well since Raynare just introduced herself I might as well too now." She took off her hate to show her head as horns started to grow and took a bow.

"I am Tayuya, peerage member and Succubus Banshee hybrid. No set parameters. A saboteur at heart but you can me the **Siren."** She looked back up at him while she bowed with a sinister grin showing, her eyes having turned yellow with black sclera.

"So a noisy insect. You're still an insignificant obstacle albeit an annoying one."

Her grin dropped as she stood back up at the response. She took the flute out of her mouth and threw it into the ground at her feet stabbing upright into the street. She formed a circle with her hand and held it up in front of her eye looking straight at the man. Her arrowheaded tail emerged out of the back of her pants and smacked against the flute causing it to vibrate and ring in the ground. She shot her energy in her body down to her feet into the ground, flowing into the flute. The ringing grew louder as the sound waves started to distort the space around it.

 **"Noise."** A tunnel of concentrated sound shot straight at the man and hit him in the chest. The man blinked at it weirdly feeling no pain but just minor irritation in his torso.

"I assume there was supposed to be an effect to accompany that little trick of yours?" The look in her eyes grew harder as her tail swiped down and hit the flute again harder this time generating more noise. She put both her hands together and formed a bigger circle.

 **"Oscillation."** There was a ripple in the air before the man's eyes widened as he was suddenly hit by an even more concentrated and intense soundwave centralized in at his chest. The force of the sound blast actually pushed him a ways back into the wall of a building and continued to push at him.

He felt no effect from it so he just looked disinterested. A second later he started to sweat and pant. He looked confused as his pulse increased, his body felt hotter, his chest was bounding from the bass going into his ribcage. His veins even started to bulge across his body. He looked bewildered before looking back at Tayuya as he tried to grab at his chest.

"You wretch what is this?!"

"Shishi~ do not underestimate the usefulness of sound. Just with soundwaves or vibrations alone I can cause all kind of side effects to wreck havok on your body. Organ problems, breathing problems, hypertension, increase your pulse, force hallucinations, induce fear. Hell I can even cause heart failure. I could make your chest explode but that would probably take too much time with your body's durability."

Tayuya had a prideful tone. The man start to anger as he push himself off the wall slowly with pure strength as he gritted his teeth.

"I've had enough of this game. Though I must admit you caught me off guard." He materialized 5 broadsword in the air in front of him and shot them straight at Tayuya. She stopped her audio assault and put her hands in her pockets and smirked. "My work here was done anyway."

The swords quickly closed in on her and right when the first one got close an object dropped down from the sky stomping the sword into the ground and breaking up rocks.

The was a glowing of eyes shining through the dust as the swords continued on. The figure dropped to his hands and twisted kicking one sword away to the side. He keep spinning on his hands and did a split kick knocking the next to swords away. As the last one came right at them headed for Tayuya's face the person suddenly flipped up in front of the sword with intense speed, enough to actually dodge it. It looked like he vanished from sight on the ground to appear in the air upside-down as the sword went by inches under him.

The figure shot his hand out grabbing the hilt of the sword stopping the point of the blade right when it was inches from Tayuya's forehead. He flexed his muscles and without warning jerked his arm and threw it back at it's owner. The power of the throw in that one arm was strong enough that it was like a shell from a tank had just been fired as it made it's own gust of wind.

The man's eyes widened in shock as he quickly made several more weapons appear out of then air to intecept the sword and catch it. They locked around the sword catching it inches away from the man's own face but the force of it continued as the pressure kept going and the building behind him was suddenly destroyed and blown away. All 5 swords were stopped and countered within a second's time.

"Looks like I was right." Naruto stood in front of Tayuya with his hand smoking.

"As always. B-But did you have to cut it so close?"

Tayuya's legs shook before she fell down to her knees and shivered as sweat ran down her face at that near death experience. All her previous bravado gone. Naruto glanced back at her and saw she was shook up but otherwise unharmed. "You're alright now. I'm just happy you fully trusted me with your life."

He turned his head back towards the scene in front of him. He looked at the man who grinned in anticipation at the main event being here. Naruto then glanced to the side over at Raynare was. She had blood coating different parts of her body along with different parts of her body emitting steam as they healed. She had her hands on her knees as she hunched over a bit fatigued. There were numerous weapons scattered around her. Some clean, some coated in blood.

He looked back at the man and looked eyes with him as they slitted. Naruto leaned forward and took off. The man gasped at the movement and looked to the side where Raynare was only to see a gust of wind. He looked back where Tayuya was to see Naruto there again with his back to him holding Raynare bridal style.

'Fast!'

Raynare blushed a bit at being held like that as Naruto spoke.

 **"You're getting ahead of yourself Gilgamesh."** Naruto's voice had taken its dominant tone. The now named Gilgamesh crossed his arms and rose an eyebrow at being address.

"So you did know of me. I came all this way. How rude to go run off somewhere and not give the acknowledgement of a greeting to someone such as I? It's only the polite thing to do. You ten tailed imitation."

Naruto picked up the sneer in his tone. **"Look I don't know what you think I am. But I am no imitation."**

"A filthy mongrel, born as a runt, inheriting the Juubi's blood by luck, but looks like nothing more than a mangey mutt. You may have gotten far by luck and maybe even skill of your own but I have no reason to believe you to be the true accursed Juubi!"

Gilgamesh held his hands out as he spoke out boastfully, shooting out line after line of insults at Naruto. With each shot on Naruto the shadows on his face darkened before one of his eyes turned red at the end and his body gained an ominous aura. He tilted his head and smiled psychotically.

 **"Gil-kun that's not a nice way to talk about the one who raised you~."**

The tone was too eerily sweet and even had a feminine undertone to it that made something in Gilgamesh snap as he grew murderous, his hands shaking in rage.

"You...!"

They both moved and a split second later Naruto was in front of him when Gilgamesh took a step forward Raynare having been dropped with Tayuya. They both froze in place. Gilgamesh had a handful of weapons pointed at Naruto poking his body. Each was angled at several lethal areas, on his back there were blades pointed at his kidneys, armpits, and spine. One Naruto's front there was a sword pointed at his liver, stomach, heart, and a sword resting on the side of his neck. Gilgamesh was at a highly advantages position and could do away with Naruto quickly now. The reason why Gilgamesh wasn't pressing his advantage was because of the state Naruto had him in.

Naruto was frozen mid dash to stop from impaling himself on the swords. He had in his hands Yami in her giant scythe form resting an inch from Gilgamesh in the prime angle to decapitate him.

Both reading the situation Gilgamesh gained a sedated expression while Naruto had a mischievous one with a slight condescending feel about it in his narrowed eyes.

 **"You... what? You wanna push it? Wanna go for a double suicide? Because I'll be happy to take you up on it. See I can press just a little more and kill you right now but that would kill me too. You might be all for that actually. Seeings as how long you've lived this might be a means to an end for you. But you see I can kill you instantly right now when you try to kill me. With where your swords are pointed I would die but not right away and that time I would have I would likely be able to get someone to heal me and therefore leave your death in vain."** He glance back over at Raynare before looking back at Gilgamesh.

"But that would leave me overly vulnerable and I doubt you are alone. Plus this isn't my only body right now so if you did manage to kill me I would only be weakened temporarily. So here is what we can do. I know you despise my existence. I know I did a lot of wrong things in my first life. Why don't we have a cease fire right now. I'm not at full strength right now and I know for a fact that you didn't come prepared for an all out fight either. Lets kill each other at a later date when I'm in one place shall we? Because as it is now I'll come out of this much better than you will."

Gilgamesh slowly retracted his swords to which Naruto followed by moving his scythe back as he looked at Naruto hard. "You really are the original Juubi..." He said that as an assured statement and not as a question.

Naruto stepped back and spun his scythe around him. "Yes and know. I was the Juubi in my last life but I'm Naruto now. I'm more than what you think I am."

Gilgamesh looked at the scene before him. Jumping at the chance to kill each other at the same time would not be a righteous victory befitting that of a king. Also if he fought him alone it would be foolish. He was not one to underestimate his opponent frequently so he knew Naruto was a dangerous target simply because he watched some of his battles and knew the Juubi. Also if he fought him now there was no guarantee that the other 2 girls here wouldn't help him out and anyone else in the town may come to aid. No now that he has confirmed his own suspicions about Naruto and made his presence known it would be in his best interest to go prepare for his battle now.

Gilgamesh let out a breath as his swords vanished and he turned on his heel to walk away. As he departed he looked back over his shoulder at Naruto.

"Fine then I will let you and your little pets off easy this day and give you a reprieve. Just for old times sake I will give you a reasonable amount of time before _I_ fight you. After that I will be back to exterminate you for good."

Naruto looked hard at the man's back. 'He put emphasis on "I" like he plans to send others in his stead in the mean time.'

He continued to watch Gilgamesh retreat as he vanished into the air. He continued to watch for a bit longer until he was such the man's malicious presence had left the city. 'For old times sake I will overlook the trouble you caused here today since all you did was basically scratch Raynare. But next time you show up history be damned I will kill you even if it kills me.' When everything finally calmed Naruto let out the breath he had been holding before he suddenly buckled and fell to his knees. He put his hand to his mouth and choke, coughing up a little blood into his hand.

"Naruto-sama!" Yami reverted out of her scythe form and held on to him to keep him up right. Raynare also looked worried for Naruto. Tayuya look critically at Naruto confused at what happened.

"Did you get worked up that much just from us being in danger or did he actually hurt you?"

Naruto shook his head as he stood himself back up. "I may... have worked myself up a little. Even if I knew he would show up I didn't think he would outright attack you guys."

"What you were worried about us?"

He let out a breath before looking back at her and gave her a warm smile. "What am I not allowed to worry for those I care about?" Raynare and Tayuya despite herself blushed upon hearing that which Naruto caught. "It's not like I keep you two around just for your bodies. I don't want to lose any of my ever growing family."

Tayuya looked down embarrassed as she fidgeted with her flute. "W-Why are you being so damn mushy right now?"

"I have no problems speaking the truth Tayuya-chan."

"..."

"Your bodies do make things better though."

"Ass." Her face twitched in irritation. He had a talent for both setting and destroying the mood and she was sure now that he almost always did it on purpose.

Yami still looked at her wielder's face with a serious expression. He looked fine on the outside but something about him somewhere inside felt like it had been weakened. "Naruto-sama don't you think you are stretching yourself too thin? It can't be good for your health."

Tayuya looked up at them confused as she stood up on her feet again. "Health? What's she talking about? Are you sick or something?"

"Nah I'm fine. Don't worry about it..."

He signed as he went over and picked up Raynare again bridal style.

"M-Master I can walk!"

He glanced down at her as he started to head back and chuckled. "I believe a master should spoil his servant every now and then. Now come on I might as well tell you all about that man who attacked you guys."

Tayuya shrugged and followed after them. She wasn't hurt or tired at all so she didn't need any worry from him. Yami went up in a flash of light going back to her own realm for the time being.

* * *

 **\- 4000 years ago -**

"I'm so bored! I'll die of boredom at this rate." A figure in a dark robe walked through an arid climate. They walked aimlessly through a city of some sort with buildings made of stone and dried brick.

"Aww I need something to do. Yaweh doesn't want me around his little angel kids anymore since I messed around and made them able to fall. All Akashi does is sleep now. I've left my influence with those devil people. They aren't much yet but they should grow in time. The demons nowadays have no real need for me even if I did create them to counter Yaweh's humanity along with the animal people. I should probably think of a name for those animal people. Maybe beast men, war beasts, or something. Eh I'm sure time will give them a name on it's own. I should just kill myself and wake up again some time in the future and see how things have progressed by then. This is a dead moment in history after all. Nothing is even going on."

The lone figure stopped in his steps as he heard a commotion from a crowd of people gathering not that far away. He made his way over to the collection of humans, not out of curiosity but mostly because he had nothing else to do.

He pushed his way into the crowd not being bothered by anyone as if they automatically wrote him off as not being there. He made it to the front to stop at a fenced in area to see a rough looking man in a dirty tunic holding a leather whip in his hand. He cracked it repeatedly in the direction of a fight that had everyone's attention. There was a lion snarling about as it tried to slash into it's opponent. Seeing a lion fight anything was always entertaining for a human. But what caught the figures attention was what or rather who the lion was fighting. The lion was fighting a boy.

'Slave trafficker eh?'

A young boy who couldn't have been older than 8 or 9. The boy wore rags and was covered in dirt and grime as he was focused in on the lion in front of him. His red eyes making his gaze all the more powerful. He pushed his small arms out putting his hands against the lions neck holding it back as it tried to bite a chunk out of him. The boy had small cuts on his body from where the lions claws got him but surprisingly the were much more shallow than what you'd expect them to be.

As the struggled against each other the lion suddenly lunged forward grabbing the boy's head in its jaws. There was an outcry from the crowd upon them seeing that. The boy's dropped away from holding the back the body of the lion and went limp. A second later the boy's arms shot up and grabbed at the lions mouth. He forced the jaws away from his head instantly before twisting his hold causing the lions neck to snap. The beast fell down to the ground, it's life quickly leaving it's body.

The figure watching stood still as the crowd chattered excitedly over what they just saw while some just cursed him. Slowly a sharklike grin spread across the figure's face as if he just found something very interesting.

After the little scene was over and things calmed down some hour later the same figure headed towards the tent where the slave owner stayed. Going inside it was dingy and had a pungent smell that he could ignore easily. The figure removed their hood to show a handsome young man. He was tall at a nice height and had black hair in wild spikes that cast a shadow over his eyes. The eyes were heterochromic as one was red with a slit while the other was violet with a single concentric ring around the pupil. Beneath the eyes there was dark shading making it look like the person look either very suspicious or very tired. The broad whisker like marks upon their cheeks certainly made them look more suspicious. This was Menma the original Juubi.

He looked around and could see various people caged up. Most were adults as there were very few children and they pretty much all looked uninteresting to him.

Going by the different cages he had to think that this slave trader had to be fairly wealthy relatively to be able to own this many humans. He stopped in front of the cage of the one he had been looking for. He looked forward and saw the boy sitting in the cage against the wall with his knees to his chest. He noted while the boy was young and in poor living conditions his body was surprisingly well trained. Upon arriving the boy looked up at his visitor to make eye contact with Menma. He got a weird feeling from him and stood up subconsciously and went over in front of him.

Menma smirked and tilted his head down at the boy. "You're an interesting boy aren't you? You're not even human yet you allow yourself to be ruled by one."

The boy's eyes widened at his secret being picked out so quickly.

"S-Sir how do you-?"

"I have a wide knowledge of many things and can sense the godly blood overpowering your human blood. From what I can tell your power mainly comes from your mother. Whoever she was must have been one of the new (now old) gods. Why do you let yourself be captive amongst these human trash when you should be grinding them into fertilizer beneath the heels of you feet?"

The boy lost his surprised expression for a calmer one and picked up a stick off the ground and began to slide it along the metal bars. "I don't stay here because I can't get away. I stay here because I am bored. I wanted to experience a life of poverty to see how lesser beings lived."

Menma blinked at that. 'Because he was bored?!' Those words sounded so familiar to him. He knew right then that he liked this boy.

"Boy how would you like to come with? If you surrender your untapped body to me I will cure you of your boredom and give you power you never dreamed of!" He held up his fist as violet aura engulfed it. The boy's eyes widened as he somehow knew that that little bit of power this man showed was enough to take out the little town they were in. He then blushed and looked to the side fidgeting.

"If you're willing to then I would be grateful. But I am still young so please be gentle."

Menma blinked at the boy then played back what was last said in his head before his eyes shadowed. He reached through the bars and grabbed the boys head with one hand lifting him up off the ground.

 **"Boy I did not mean it in the way that you are implying."**

"Ow ow ow okay I'm sorry! It hurts!" Menma stopped squeezing the young boy's head and let go of him as he fell to the ground holding his head in pain.

"Who the fuck are you?! What are you doing in here?!" The boy looked behind Menma to see the greasy fat man that was the slave owner walk into the tent. Menma gained a dark grin on his face that was only seen by the boy.

The form of Menma's body shifted becoming curvier and more feminine. The transformation of body and height was written off as a trick of the mind as it was a little difficult to make out the appearance of someone who had their back to you in low level light.

Menma turned around to great the man. The man blushed hard when the hood came off exposing an unbelievable beautiful and sexy woman. She had long wilder black hair though tamer than before with alluring eyes and full lips. Her body had the kind of curves that men and women would kill each other for. Hell animals would even kill to have a taste of this goddess.

"Ano, my apologies I seem to have gotten a little lost."

The fat man snorted when Menma walked up to him and leaned forward feigning innocence. The robe had gotten tighter with the change so her large breasts bounced from the simple action.

"A-Ah no problem miss! Is there anything I can do to help a pretty lady like you?"

Menma put a finger to her mouth cutely and looked to be lost in thought.

"Well actually... that boy over there! I want him!" She pointed back behind her at where the boy sat in the cage.

"That street rat?! He's useful but surely I can get a lady like you something more suited for you?"

"Nyoooo~ I want him!" Menma pouted childishly causing the man to blush even more at the cute expression the the presumably grown woman. The boy in the cage just looked on with a sweatdrop not sure what to think of this situation.

"But m-miss please!"

"Come on please?! How about~ if you give him to me then I give you something you've never experienced before?" Her expression quickly went from childish to sultry and seductive giving the man a nosebleed as his mind went through the possible implications of what she could mean.

* * *

 **\- Present -**

"You slut..." Tayuya was deadpanning at Naruto as they listened to the story in the living room. Everyone who didn't go to Kyoto was there as Naruto sat in an armchair facing everyone.

"T-Tayu-chan that's mean. I'm not like that..." He looked hurt and teary eyed suddenly looking very delicate which made Tayuya shiver. 'Yes you are. Yes you fucking are.'

Rias who was sitting on the couch with Akeno looked over at Naruto confused at what he told them.

"Wait so the original Juubi was female?"

Naruto did not miss Xenovia hold her fist to her face in a quiet 'Yes!' at the question. As if an advocate of feminine righteousness.

Naruto held up his finger at the question. "Actually... yes and no."

"While the 3 brothers that were Yaweh, Akashi, and Menma are believed to be male we were all actually at our root genderless. It's just that Yaweh and Akashi kept more to either genderless bodies or male ones. Juubi original started with a body that was that of a male but because of boredom started to flip genders frequently to sate boredom though most don't know about that tidbit of information."

"Whore."

"Tayuya you're a succubus! Your opinion on the matter holds no weight!... And as I said it wasn't like that!"

Issei raise his hand like he was still in school to which Naruto pointed at him.

"Um so does that mean you have a female form?"

Naruto facepalmed as he for once thought Issei wouldn't be predictable. He sighed in acceptance as he knew this would come up eventually anyway. A then ray of light went over his body as he became a few inches short and his body curvier. His hair grew longer and silvery having an actual divine glow about it. Everything else matched the Juubi's female form. His/her clothes changed into a high color grey shirt and black pants all that clung tightly to her body. Several of the crowd blushed including Issei and Kiba. Naru huffed concietedly and crossed her legs.

'Hmm seems my hair is silver now in my female form...' "Happy?" The voice was drastically more feminine.

"YES!" Issei had a nosebleed and Naruto thought he was going to throw up inside.

Rias pouted looking down at her own body.

"That's not fair you can't be prettier than me." Her fiance had breasts as big as Akeno now and a better ass... She never thought in her life she would even think that sentence. Naru also had Tama's height and looking at him now actually looked like a mix between Tama and his sisters in his female form but with a more matured body.

"Silly Ri-chan it's not that I'm prettier. My body is just in my feminine prime in this form while you are still growing."

"Oh. Well I guess that makes sense then."

Naru ran her hands through her glowing silver hair and looked condescendingly at Rias and the other girls.

"But my hair is much nicer~." They gained tick marks as they all took pride in their hair. A thought went through several of their minds at the same time. 'Too much like Tama...'

"Anyway on with the historic retelling!"

Naru pointed to the audience and winked. Kiba looked around to try and see what Naru was looking at off to the side only to see nothing. Kiba leaned over to Koneko who was standing next to him against the wall. "Who is senpai talking to?"

"Just ignore it so the plot can progress for the readers." Kiba shrugged accepting Koneko's words and straightened back up. After a second he realized what Koneko said and blinked.

"Wait what-?"

"On with the flashback!"

* * *

"Come on please?! How about~ if you give him to me then I give you something you've never experienced before?"

"Deal!" The dirty man agreed quick in the face of Menma's allure. Menma glanced back at Gilgamesh and grinned as her red eye glowed. "Well kid come on you're with me now."

The boy looked confused before getting up to his feet and shrugging. He walked up and pulled the bars of his cage apart with raw strength startling the man as the boy walked up to Menma obediently.

The man waved as he shouted out. "Hey wait a moment brat! You aren't going anywhere till I get my end of the bargain.

"Oh you're right how rude of me. I shouldn't keep a man waiting now should I?" Menma glanced slyly back at the man who gained a stupidly perverted grin at the look getting a bit too excited.

"That's right give me what I want!"

 ***Scrchh***

"-A-Ack..." The man coughed up blood as he was suddenly raised off the ground with an arm going through his chest. "Y-You lying d-demon b-bitch..."

Menma gained a shit eating grin exposing sharklike teeth.

"I never lied. I said I'd give you something you never experienced before. I hope you enjoy you death because it won't happen again for you." She ripped her arm out of his chest in a spray of blood causing the man to fall down to the ground limp in a puddle of his own expanding pool of blood as the life quickly left his body.

"You scent is disgusting like that of a pig's so die their in the dirt soaked in your own filth." Menma glared down at the corpse before suddenly turning to the boy who jumped at the expression. Menma quickly dawned a cheery expression. "What's your name boy?"

"Ah, it's Gilgamesh nee-san."

"Hmm strong name. Well then Gil-kun you will be my toy to train for the unforeseen future."

"Please treat me well I new at this." Menma had a feeling she knew what he really meant by that.

"Haha you're a funny kid." Her expression suddenly grew dark again as she held the Gilgamesh off of the ground again this time by the rags of his shirt from his back.

"Kid I may be genderless but I'm primarily male. I'm not interested in other males so making jokes like that will make my tests worse on you. And even if I was interested in children like that it would be a female not you."

"..."

"Don't think about what I just said too much." Menma's body shimmered and suddenly was in his male appearance again as his hair became shorter and spikier. He let go of Gilgamesh and turned on his heel to walk back through the slave tent ignoring the dead body at his feet and the stares of the other captives. Menma walked past the cages and stopped as his eye caught something and he backtracked in front of a cage. He looked in to see a frightened young girl maybe a little younger than the boy and covered in grime as she bunched herself up in a corner she had a metal shackle around her neck connect to a metal chain as if to keep her as some kind of caged animal. What caught Menma's attention was the fact that the girl had animal parts. He spotted a small dirty orange fox tail with matching orange fox ears and the girl had pink hair and yellow eyes.

'Hmm a beast child? It's rare to find one that looked tame enough to pass off as a human if the ears and tail were hidden.'

He backhanded the cages bars slicing them apart and went in.

Gilgamesh stood in the hall bewildered as he saw his benefactor go into a cage and he heard a bunch of scuffling, the sound of breaking metal, and a girl start crying before Menma walked back out holding up the little animal girl by the scruff of her neck as she cried softly scared but not able to move much in resistance anymore because of the biological weakness.

'Wait didn't he just say he likes little girls?' "Mister wait!"

Menma paused in his step and looked back at the boy. "Huh?"

"At least wash her first!"

"I'm going to gut you..."

* * *

Now outside of the old city night had fallen. Menma had decided to set up camp out in the arid plains. Though it was hot and taxing for people in the day time at night Menma could really enjoy the peacefulness of the surroundings. You could see everything around you for miles and up in the sky you could see every star. The two younglings sat around a small campfire while Menma sat on a rock looking up at the moon. He let out a breath gazing up at the full moon. As his mouth parted his canines became more pronounced. He cracked his neck to the side as his hair shimmered and black horns sprouted on top of his head. He head shuffling behind and glanced back to see the little beast girl flinch under his gaze before shrugging it off timidly. Gilgamesh looked over at them with a raised eyebrow but otherwise didn't care and went back to looking at the fire while absently listening.

"U-Um, M-Master?"

"You don't have to call me that."

"S-Sorry!"

The meekness was getting on his nerves. He snapped his head over in the girls direction to yell at her but the words died in his throat when he got a good look at her.

She had her arms up in front of her face as if to guard herself. It was instinctive showing that she had a pretty hard life if something as little as a sharp gaze caused her to react that way yet she still approached him on her own which astounded him. He saw that she was thinner than she should be at that young age and was shivering, maybe from fatigue but mostly from the cold. In the desert like climate they were in the environment got pretty cold at night. It didn't effect Gilgamesh because of his godly blood and of course it didn't bother Menma but the girl clearly wasn't built like them.

He sighed and took off his cloak wrapping it around the little animal girl who blinked surprised.

"You're cold aren't you? Can't have you getting sick."

He tied it around her getting a small embarrassed blush from the girl before he patted her on the head. "Now what was it you wanted?"

"I-I wanted to know my purpose since you a-are my master now."

He couldn't stop looking at her as she was interesting to him.

"You say weird things child. I don't have to be your master if you don't want to but I will be keeping you around for the unforeseen future regardless. I plan to train Gilgamesh over there and make him stronger. I hope to do the same to you. You've lived a poor life. My job now is to give you the tools to create a better life for yourself."

"N-Not that I'm not grateful but w-why me? I'm a subhuman." This all sounded too good to be true for her. All she had begrudgingly excepted out of life was that as a subhuman she was at best slave material and would be lucky to live long enough to get passed around before sickness did her in.

"One. You are not a subhuman. That's just what those trash call your kind to feel superior. No girl you are much much more than that. As to why I chose you. Since I in a way created you I am responsible for you.

"Tou-san?!" She looked up at him with wide eyes causing his eye to twitch in annoyance and at her hidden cuteness. Even with her long time need of a proper bath she still could be considered adorable.

"Wha- No! I'm not your father!" What was with these kids interpreting his words wrong? "I meant your race as a whole. Beast men and women are something of my design just tinkering with the evolutionary properties of various animals some several centuries ago. You are the product of that?"

She tilted her head at him not really understanding all of what he said but getting the gist of it.

"Oh ok? Then what are you master?" Her voice was slowly becoming less nervous around him. She saw him grow the horns so she assumed he wasn't human. Gilgamesh turned in their direction as he had been wondering the same thing.

"I am Menma a chimeric being. I am an Earthbound God, though compared to other godlings you could call me a demon. I am also the creator of Youkai."

"Y-Youkai?"

"Yes that's what I'm calling your race now. Sounds much better than subhuman doesn't it?

She smiled for the first time and nodded.

'Cute.' "What is your name girl?"

"The only one I know of is Tamano."

"Tamano hm? It's a good name..."

He gained a small grin to himself as he looked back up at the moon.

"I plan to make you two very powerful with what I've been working on for the past few centuries. Tamano you will become a beast of war. Gilgamesh you will be the first prototype for a line of beings I call Armorers..."

* * *

 **\- Present Konoha -**

"So even back then you had a soft spot for kids and girls?" Shio asked as Naruto sat at the table with Kaga. He had a bowl of ramen in his hands and a pair of chopsticks in his hand as he fed Kaga the ramen who ate it quickly. Was a baby her age supposed to be eating ramen? Probably not but who cares. Tama just watched along with the twins as they listened to the story. Yasaka was near the doorframe outside the room leaning her back against the wall as she listened in. She wasn't really hiding since Naruto knew she was there but just kept quite anyway. Naruto had told them about what had happened back in Kuoh so now he was telling them about events deep in his past.

"Luck of the draw really. I could have very well ignored those kids but for some reason I grew attached to them."

"The girl's name was Tamano?..." Tama questioned. Naruto looked at her and knew what she was thinking.

"The similarities between your names was just an ironic coincidence."

Miso raised her hand as she had to clear something up.

"So Tamano had fox features?"

"Pretty much. Yep she is you two's ancestor. After Menma tinkered on her she became the first youkai warbeast and first pure youkai too. Experimentation was a must as way back then beast people didn't live all too long. They evolved form their animal counterparts to resemble humans but kept the lifespan of their animal counterparts. With Tamano I flipped that around so she lived longer and from then on with each generation the lifespan extended until it got to where it is now where is possibly endless. Beast men were also pretty frail surprisingly as well as prone to harmful diseases and skittish like wild animals. I had to fix that too though that took more work. The creation of beast men was mainly something I did out of boredom to throw an odd variable into the world and watch how it played out. Upon meeting Tamano I realized I could do much much more. Now that I think about it you two could be twins of Tamano. You two look so much like her and she was more like Miso in personality."

"Seems like the original Juubi had a nice adventure back then apparently for someone who could die of boredom."

"Yeah. Or at least it was good while it lasted until Gilgamesh killed me." They gained shocked looks as while Naruto didn't seem to caught up over it they could still sense he wasn't lying.

"What?! Why?!"

He rubbed his forehead and sighed as he got up handing the chopsticks to Tama.

"I'll continue the rest of the story later. Just know I haven't always done the right thing." The girls watched his back as he abruptly left the room. When he was gone there was silences as there was a shimmer in Tama's eyes and the twin's fox ears drooped a bit. They didn't know what was wrong but for some reason they felt like Naruto was hurting.

* * *

Naruto laid in bed with his hand behind his head with his torso bare. He was Naruto the new Juubi and yet he was at the same time the old Juubi. He had Menma's memories and with them came emotions and instincts. So he knew how Menma would feel right now because he was feeling it right now so he couldn't help but in a way feel responsible for some of the things Menma did. It was believed that the Juubi died of boredom yet Gilgamesh killed him. He wasn't lying about either of those things so what happened?! He knew he just didn't want to think about it too much right now. If he died of boredom then he couldn't help but imagine that Tamano died of sadness.

He was half asleep and so lost in thought that he didn't pay attention much when two warm bodies made their way into his bed on either side of him. He felt two soft pecks on his cheeks causing him to open his eyes. He glanced down to see Shio and Miso smiling up at him, their tails wagging under the covers. He looked a little further and saw that they were naked. Well he guessed he didn't really have to look since he could feel their bare bodies pressed up against him. He was only topless but they were full on nude. He shifted his eyes back to look straight up at the ceiling with a blank stare as his sisters giggled at his reaction.

"Well then..."

"We thought we'd cheer you up. You know whatever the Juubi did we don't count it as being you right?"

He chuckled at the two. They would worry about him even if it wasn't a big deal if they felt it was important.

"It's not that. I know you two wouldn't care but that's not the issue. I am and the original Juubi and yet I'm my own person at the same time. I say that because while I am Naruto I still have these memories and they grow deeper and stronger the more I remember my long past in the before life. The juubi being a very dispondent being by nature didn't feel emotions like you two did very often. In fact it wasn't till around the timeframe I told you guys with Gilgamesh and Tamano that Menma started become more emotive. So whatever Menma actually felt back then, with me being much more empathetic and understanding of emotions I would be effected much more by it no matter how much I try to contain it."

"How bad was it really?"

"Leaving a loved one and damning someone who saw you as a brother or maybe even a father figure by destroying their pride."

The twins winced at that along with Naruto's dry tone. Maybe they shouldn't have asked that so soon. They could hear the details later. They looked each other getting a gleam in their eyes before they opened their mouths wide.

*Chomp!*

"What the hell?!" A jolt went through his body when Shio and Miso sank their canines into his shoulders. He was pretty sure they hit the bone too. They let go of him and sat back.

"There that should have snapped you out of your mood." His eye twitched at Miso's ditzy expression.

"I'm bleeding..."

"You'll heal. Tomorrow when you fight we want you to enjoy yourself."

His eyes a widened. He rarely ever allowed anyone to order him around unless it was big. Though he would listen if ever someone needed for him to restrict himself but even without being told to he always held back at least a little bit at all times for psychological reasons. Hearing his sister say that to him he couldn't help it. The corner of his mouth twitch until it grew into a fanged grin.

"Wow you must really hate this guy to put a death warrant on him like that."

"Well he has hit on us repeatedly over the years even right before you showed up here." Shio said offhandedly. He propped himself up against the head of the bed so he could sit up.

"If a half rate fox still thinks you two are free game then I clearly haven't been doing a good job." His eyes slitted in the low light as he peered down at them. They giggled at the look till the started to sense his increasing excitement and their laughs stopped.

"Wait now?" The asked in unison a bit nervously.

"Yes now. What did you expect you could come in here naked and I wouldn't do anything?"

"B-But you have to fight tomorrow and you split up your b-body." Was their response still in unison.

"The in-sync speaking is only making things worse. And my body may be split up but I'm still more than enough for you two."

He slipped his arms around the smalls of their backs and brought them up to him mashing their breasts up against his chest as he buried his nose into their shoulders getting mewls from them. He grinned again as he spoke lowly between their ears.

"Oh and I don't know if Tayuya told you but I've grown a bit since the last time we did this."

A shiver went down their spine upon hearing that. Well at least they were doing a good job of cheering him up...

* * *

 **\- Familiar Forest -**

A white haired Naruto could be seen in a meditation position as he sat in the grass surrounded by vegetation. He suddenly felt a jolt and started coughing as he clutched his chest. After a few moments the feeling passed and he calmed down. He slowly opened his eyes to reveal blank red ones.

"Heh... Maybe I stretched myself too thin." Once again this was just another split of Naruto separated from the main body. Yet even with only having a third of his soul occupying this body he had manage to reach a point where he could still invoke his Unseen state and sustain it.

"Are you alright Naruto-sama? You should take it easy now!" He glanced to the side as he heard Latias's bright voice and saw her flying around him lazily.

"Yeah I'm fine. Having 3 full powered bodies existing simultaneously at this distance is just a bit taxing. In hindsight I might have overtrained myself.

"Why are you still here anyway? You learned ever technique that us pokemon have a week ago and even made more of you own." He sent this body over right when he started his training session in the underworld over a month ago and he's been here ever since. Time does flow a little differently in this realm though than in the normal world. Two bodies was fine but the third one seemed to accelerate health issues. He smirked as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"What you don't want me around? Maybe I wanted to spend time with you?"

"Then use me in a fight."

"It would be overkill." It should be noted that other than the elemental boosts non of the Poke girls make him any stronger than he is naturally. They are weapons. All they do is let him channel his power better into a more dangerous and directed manner.

"B-But-!?" She got teary eyed causing him to quickly placate her.

"Soon I promise. Your time is coming."

She looked down and nodded as she floated down to the ground in front of him.

"Fine..."

He scooped her up into a hug causing the small girl to blush. "Now then lets go me with Umi and the others. I want to go over a few things that have happened recently before I go back."

* * *

 **\- Next Day -**

The stadium was filled to the brim as thousands of various youkai sat in the seats. There was even a scattering of a few humans and other beings here and their throughout the crowds. People had gathered here to see how would become the heir of the Kitsune clan. Being one of the most famous and legendary clans in the world their influence extended further than just Kyoto or Japan period. Along with the rumors already circulating about Naruto many wanted to see who this boy was. The other faction leaders however did not show as they were not needed since they had already met Naruto. It wasn't mandatory for them to show up anyway and they were busy people.

True to the skills of youkai workers the stadium was a mile wide in diameter making it among the biggest on the planet. It was only a few hundred meters wide initially but Yasaka had it expanded a few years ago. They couldn't have the stadium too small when so many youkai had great AoE type attacks. Thanks to magic seals implemented throughout it's design the stadium could also change into various landscapes but for today they decided to keep it simple with the generic dirt ground.

For clan heads like Yasaka and other officials they had an elevated stand where they could sit if they choice to that was shielded from the sun and had finer accommodations. Yasaka also had sitting next to her, her daughter Kunou. She was the splitting image of her with the physical appearance of a girl around the age of 10 or 12. Yasaka had picked Kunou up from her training sessions so that she could see her cousins. Though Kunou liked Miso and Shio very much she had a fondness for Naruto. It was like the aura about him. In the stadium grounds in the direction of this stand there was a tall statue of two hands coming together in the ram seal.

In the stands Miso and Shio could be seen sitting up with Ahri in the seats beneath the leader's stand where Yasaka was. Miso was holding onto Kaga in her lap while Ahri looked on in controlled excitement.

"I can't wait to see your brother fight. If you two were so confident in his strength then he must be very strong." They silently nodded causing Ahri to look at them weirdly. She noted that their hair seemed to be a little more messy than it usually was and they looked a little out of it but she wrote it off as them not getting much sleep. Ironic. She sniffed the air and blinked.

"You two must have been helping him train a lot what with how strong his scent is on you."

Their fox ears bristled as they blushed nervously at what their cousin said. Kaga reached for Miso's arm with her small arms and brought her mouth down on it. Apparently she didn't like what she was hearing.

*Che*

"Ah! Kaga why?!" Kaga broke the skin and drew blood. "You don't even have teeth!"

Armorer nature aside the child clearly also inherited her father's jaw strength. She would have to be careful not to annoy her when she got old if biting is what she resorts to.

* * *

Naruto walked in the hallway getting ready to go out into the arena. He already had an idea of how he was going to do this. He stopped when he saw Tama blocking his way at the end to go out. He rose an eyebrow at her.

"What were you waiting for me?"

"Mmhmm."

She walked up to him making him slightly wary. The next thing he knew a pair of slender arms wrapped around his. He looked confused as Tama pressed herself up against him and hugged him tightly.

"Tama what's wrong?"

"It's nice to have hugs every now and then. Just simple ones for comfort."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. "I'm not a lost child... Still I guess this is nice."

"Personally I don't care what you do to this guy you're facing." She couldn't remember his name nor did she care to remember it. "But you need to put on a good show. Do you know why?"

He shrugged at the question. "Because their are numerous officials for Youkai from both Japan and around the world watching this fight and likely their will also be the eastern gods watching too? And that this will be a good way to become even more widely known? Gilgamesh may be watching as well."

"No it's because your daughter is watching and this will be the first fight she's seen."

His body went rigid as his eye sharpened underneath the shadows of his hair. Tama grin in an armorer like way at seeing his reaction.

"I see you understand now." The look between their eyes would have made anyone nearby fearful as they glowed ominously. "Show off for Kaga-chan."

* * *

Looking around from the center of the stadium Naruto could see how spacious it was. He had his hands in his pockets with his hood on his head keeping focused while appearing laidback outwardly. Sora stood a few meters from him glaring while the referee stood between them. Naruto turned his head to look at the ref and squinted his eyes as he saw familiar purple hair behind a cat-like mask.

"Yugao?"

The woman pushed up her mask as she turned to him and gave a welcoming smile. "Hello Naruto-sama. It has been a while."

"I haven't seen you since I moved on from my training in Suicide forest."

"Yes you seem to be doing well for yourself. I have high hopes for you this match."

"Isn't the referee not supposed to show favoritism?"

She shrugged not really responding to it.

Seeing that it was about that time Yasaka stood and held her hands up bring the stadium down to as close to silence as possible from it's animated chatter.

"Welcome all! I don't have to tell you all why you are here as you all already know. Today we will determine who will be the heir to the Kitsune clan. The match will be between the rising prodigy of the Kitsune clan, Kazuma Sora the Beast Slayer..."

Sora gave a cocky scoff over at Naruto as the audience cheered out for him. At least those from Konoha. Not many outside of the country knew of him.

"versus my nephew, and Kushina the previous leader's son, Uzumaki Naruto! Who is both the last male warbeast and last wolf warbeast on the planet!"

There was a mixture of gasps and cheers along with other confused exclamations as the crowd roared out. Unlike with Sora the reactions came more so from the entire audience. Naruto tilted his head over at Sora and grinned. "They don't even know me and already I'm rated higher than you simply because of what I am." The kitsune was about to retort but was drowned out by Yasaka.

"These are the two candidates for the clan head position. Yugao-san would you please?"

The Anbu member nodded to Yasaka as she took her que. "Hai Yasaka-sama. Now then. The rules for this are simple. The fighting continues until one surrenders, or is unable to continue. Killing is aloud but not encourage. However we are not liable for anything that happens between the candidates during the battle and hope you all understand..." Yugao glanced discreetly up at Yasaka as she said that who smiled cheerily giving her a thumbs up. Others looked at her weirdly while Naruto had a sweatdrop. 'What was that a disclaimer?'

However to keep things even as a contest between the two fighters no outside help is allowed and no extraneous weapons other than the standard shinobi gear and simple melee weapons. Understood?" Naruto's eye twitched as he was almost 100% certain that those two rules were pointed at him specifically. No outside help meant he couldn't use his familiars which were his weapons and no extraneous weapons basically canceled out most of his arsenal.

Naruto just crossed his arms and nodded as he looked away and grumbled to himself.

Yasaka seeing his response snapped her fingers and Ox man Youkai appeared in a poof of smoke next to Yugao. The man was huge as Yougai who was an average height woman was only half the beast man's height. To match the man's statue he pulled behind him a large wheelbarrow. He pulled it up next to Naruto and stopped. Yasaka spoke directly to Naruto from that distance while everyone looked confused.

"Naruto no extraneous weapons."

"You don't trust me?"

"Do it Naruto."

He groaned and swung his arms out as a pair of pump action shotguns shot out of his sleeves. The were modified being a little longer than average and were semi-automatic. The pump was just for show or at least for him it was since he could wield a pump action shotgun one handed. He was good like that. He dropped the two guns in the wheelbarrow and crossed his arms again.

Yasaka looked hard at him causing him to groan again. He reached behind his back and took out a pair of handguns and dropped them in the wheelbarrow. He put his hands behind his back up his shirt and pulled out two cattle prongs and dropped them in the wheelbarrow as well. Yugao looked at him weirdly for having that of all things.

"Why...?"

He just shrugged not really having a real answer.

"All of it Naruto."

He looked mad as he looked up at his aunt until he saw her smile and realized what she was doing.

"Fine."

He swung his arms back and forth dropping various weapons into the wheelbarrow. Everyone in the audience went quiet as their eyes grew progressively wider with each weapon Naruto dropped in. Nothing but the sound of metal and wood clanging against each other filled the stadium as Naruto unloaded an impossible amount of weaponry. After a few minutes the wheel barrow was pilled up high with over 50 different guns all loaded. 10 of them had some illegal modifications to them like a gauge sniper rifle. On top of that there was a handful of grenades, a chainsaw, 3 RPGs, 50 kilos of C4, 200 pounds of various ammunition, and a flashbang. There was also a pile of drumsticks and silverware, and for some reason he managed to bring out a sidewinder missile that he probably stole from some military base.

He started to move on to his collection of swords and close combat weaponry when Yasaka held up her hand.

"That's enough Naruto just bare your arms." He shrugged and ripped off his sleeves exposing his toned arms showing the black tribal marking over them getting a slight twitch from the corner of Yasaka's mouth at the sight of them. Other than for eye candy having his arms bare pretty much ensured that he wouldn't be able to use his arsenal discretely as most of his hidden weapons he used his sleeves to conceal. With his arms bare if he pulled out his weapons from his arms his markings would shimmer signifying it. It's why armorers had a fondness for sleeves and pockets, even Tama because without their bodies concealed their markings would warn their enemy. Though Tama didn't have to worry about it as much as Naruto as her markings vanished most of the time and when active only appeared on parts of her arms.

The elders and clan heads looked dumbfounded at the collection of weapons Naruto had brought out. It was easily several hundred pounds not counting the explosives and he wasn't even done yet. Yasaka looked at the elders slyly enjoying their expressions.

"Fufufu did I forget to say Naruto-kun is also an Armorer?"

Hiruzen paled along with some of the older members who knew what an Armorer was. "Th-The Juubi's gift?! He has that?!"

'If you think that's something just you wait...'

Yugao wasn't all that surprised but that information since she already had known for years. She continued on with the rules.

"Magic is aloud as are all the shinobi arts and sacred gears if available. Your objective is to win. How you do that is up to you. Are both fighters ready?" Sora nodded while Naruto was for some reason looking up at the crowd. Specifically where his sisters were at Kaga and locked eyes with her.

Yugao looked at him for a moment until he shooed her and she brought up her hand. "Well then if both are ready... Hajime!" She brought down her hand signalling the start of the match as she quickly jumped away.

Sora quickly got into a fighting stance but paused when he saw Naruto still lucking off at the audience. 'He's not even paying attention.' He scowled as his teeth flashed in anger.

 **~ Play - Vegeta Super Saiyan Theme ~**

"How impertinent. The battle has already begun and you can't even focus. I guess I shouldn't worry about it too much though. Once I beat you then I will get all the respect and praise and Shio-chan will beg me to take her! Or I could just kill you. No one can stop me here anyway. Then you definitely won't be able to get in my way." Naruto's eyes dilated as he slowly shifted his eyes and turned his head to look at Sora. Whatever Sora said after he mentioned his sister feel on deaf ears. Those who knew Naruto well enough winced as they knew what Sora had just triggered. Tama who was now sitting up with the twins and Ahri, grinned as she held Kaga in her lap. In Kaga's hands she was teething on a glowing wispy blue ball of some kind with the title "Loki" on it as the baby watched with undivided attention.

Sora not knowing the weight of what he just did somehow thought that he had intimidate Naruto.

"It'll be sad in a way I suppose. You are getting such high hopes from people for your wolf background and yet I bet you're just a lowly dog whose bark is worse than his bite.

An audible growl could be heard for a few seconds before Naruto stopped and a swirling of air could be heard as he took in a strong inhale. His chest swelled as his lungs had his head back as he held his breathe. Everyone looked confused even the twins before Tama's eyes widened slightly in realization and she covered Kaga's ears.

Naruto suddenly lurched forward and let out all the air in his diaphragm opening his jaws wide.

 **"WRAAOOOOOOOOOO!"** A shockwave went out visible by the ring of dust and moisture in the air it pushed out as it spread out from the center of the stadium all the way to the stands. Sora's eyes widened as the shockwave hit him like a tidal wave before he was knocked off his feet a second later and carried away by the pressurized air. He went tumbling through the air till he hit the wall of the stadium sending spider cracks throughout it as the wind from Naruto's howling roar forced Sora into it. When the gust finally hit the stands the crowds had to shield their eyes from the kicked up wind and debris. A 30 meter crater formed around Naruto signifying the blast zone of that sound wave. After 20 seconds Naruto let his roar die down as he calmly reached into his pockets and pulled out a roll of cotton bandages. He started to wrap them around his hands and forearm twice over. Sora's eyes shook in startled surprise.

"W-Wha-?"

"So you think my bark is worse than my bite and my words are worse than my might?"

He finished tying the bandages on his other forearm and pulled it tight with his teeth and grinned predatory-like with the bandage pulled tight by his canines.

 **"You better hope you're right!"** His wolf features twitched sporadically before suddenly turning pitch black resembling shadows.

He wasn't bandaging his arms to protect his hands from hurting himself. He was dampening his fists so that he could hit Sora more. No one knew what to say as that roar shellshocked them. Sora was fucked.

\- END -

* * *

 **AN: Whew long chapter but I wanted to do so since I made you guys wait. There is going to be quite a bit of plot from** **here on going on from more important flashbacks, to Naruto's father, to what's wrong with Naruto, and then there will be a bunch of key fights from Naruto fighting Sairaorg soon and probably a Satan to Gilgamesh interfering in his own way. Type Moon fans this will probably be a treat for you as Gilgamesh and Tamano aren't the only ones from that universe that will show up in this story.**

 **Next chapter will be more flashbacks, all of the Sora fight, and who knows what else.**

 **Also Naruto's potential is so high and dangerous because he isn't just the new Juubi. Naruto is a one man army just with his hands alone. The Juubi was more of a destroyer type as he relied more on throwing his power around to get the job done. Naruto's intelligence and battle prowess is too damn high and with how developed the world is now, Naruto is much more creative than the Juubi was.**

 **Anyway Idk what else I was going to say.**

 **Please give me reviews. I promise I will have the chapter out in a week this time.**

 **ZRAI out!**


	22. Chapter 22: Beast Tearer

**Whoohoo I actually kept to my promise! Not as long as I had planned but it was long enough to upload to keep to my schedule. I also wanted to post sooner because the chapter before last had a good amount of reviews yet I took so long to post with the last chapter. Didn't want to do that again. I don't want to become one of those writers who take longer and longer to post until eventually the only update their stories 2 to 3 times a year. Anyway here you guys go!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Beast Tearing**

The special cotton fabric Naruto wrapped his hands in was very cushioned despite being so thin. When he was done it was only half an inch thick around his hands but had the cushioning of a pillow.

Sora fell off the wall and looked shook up from the sound as got back up on his feet. That shout was very intimidating. Instinctively he knew it wasn't for show but a warning but he pushed those feelings away and ignored them.

He summoned a triple bladed metal claw and put it on his hand as he ran at Naruto.

The man traveled quickly as he moved with a blur leaving a trail of dust behind him. Naruto rose an eyebrow at that as Sora was faster than he thought he was.

As Sora closed in on Naruo he thrust his claw out at Naruto's head. Right when it was inches from him Naruto turned to the side causing Sora to skid by surprised. The kitsune quickly turned on his feet and lashed back at Naruto who leaned back causing it to narrowly miss his chest. He glared at Naruto and swung his arm in a flurry of motions to try and get at Naruto but each one narrowly missed him. It's like Naruto was mocking him purposefully staying a few inches outside of the range of his slices.

Sora stepped forward to close in on the space and swiped at Naruto's chest this time trying to tear him open. Naruto simply leaned back making it miss again. Sora smirked as he continued his momentum and brought his claw back around into an uppercut.

"Got you!" He channeled wind chakra into the blades extending them several feet and slice up at Naruto. There was a woosh in the air as the as the blades went up through Naruto and he faded into the wind. He heard a voice behind him that carried aggression.

 **"Is that so?"**

Sora looked back shock and only manage to get a glimpse of Naruto. 'Afterimage!?' He wasn't able to think about it anymore as out of nowhere he felt a blow to his cheek that cracked the ground beneath him and sent him stumbling to the side. He shook the blow off before snarling and lashing back at Naruto only to hit nothing. He blinked lost and disoriented still from that last punch. A split second later his head snapped to the side as a blow rocked against his other cheek followed by another blow to the opposite cheek that sent him back stumbling in the other direction. Each hit rattled his brain and kept messing up his thoughts.

He squinted with one eye through the blows and managed to see Naruto in front of him grinning sadistically and his arm blurring for a split second before a blow hit him followed by the next one.

'I can't even follow these punches!'

He quickly regained his wit and jumped back to gain distance. Naruto saw it coming and faster than many could blink Naruto was those few feet forward and grabbed Sora out of the air by his neck.

 **"Hahaha!"** Naruto laughed and cocked by his fist. It was like a gunshot went out as he sent to lightning fast strikes to Sora's face before swing him around and throw him back in the opposite direction across the stadium.

Sora tumbled hitting the ground repeatedly leaving a trail of cracked ground before he rolled to his feet and skidded back to a stop. He glared at Naruto from that distance and moved to attack only to freeze up. His eyes shook before he studdenly fell to his knees and held the side of his face in pain.

"Arggh!"

 **"Sorry I guess I still ended up hitting you too hard but the feeling of being able to beat something with my own fists even with the handicap feels so damn good!"**

Naruto had a crazed look in his eyes as he leaned his fangs flashing in the light at Sora.

Sora shakily removed his hand as he tried to ignore the pain showing a nosebleed and a growing bruise on his cheek.

'He's a wolf I should be surprised that he is comfortable at close range. I'll just keep my distance then!'

Sora stood up straight and calm himself with a serious look in his eye. His hands flashed through a serious of hand seals as water collected out of the air in front of him.

 **"Tajū Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Multi Water Dragon Jutsu)!"**

Getting surprised gasps from the crowd at the difficulty of the ninjutsu, Sora managed to create 3 serpentine dragons out of water and shot them at Naruto across the stadium. He grinned triumphantly as the 3 water dragons closed in on Naruto. He gasped in shock when underneath his hood one of Naruto's eyes was covered by his hair and the other one glowed eerily and Sora thought he saw the projection of the same purple eye with spiral pupils in his mind.

Naruto chuckled and opened his mouth up wide and the 3 dragons of water were suddenly sucked into his mouth like a vacuum. The large amount of water was somehow taken in by Naruto defying all laws of physics.

"What?!"

Naruto's cheeks bulged and held his hands in the bird seal at his chest.

 **"Kuro Gōon Kyūryū (Black Roaring Rapids)!"** Even with his mouth full of water they still somehow all heard him. He lurch forward as if he was roaring again and spouted out the water forward like a fountain. The stream of water was filled with his aura giving it a black color and causing it to grow as it branched into a torrent of 5 black dragons. They twisted around each other as they tore up a path in the ground heading for Sora who could only watch. It gave off the sound of a drill as it hit Sora creating an explosion of mist and dirt as he was knocked back.

Naruto rubbed his head as the dust settled. "You probably thought that since I was so adept at taijutsu that it would be better to fight from a distance with ranged jutsu. Too bad I'm an all range fighter."

The dust cleared to show Sora looking worse for wear. His monk clothes were torn on one side off his shoulder and bloody from the wounds he gained from that attack. He panted as he was feeling dizzy.

'This is nothing... I won't let something as insignificant as this stop me!'

There was a glow before his wounded left arm started to morph into a ghastly shape looking increasingly demonic with a red pigment and claws.

 **"Beast Tearing Palm!"**

Naruto tilted his head and blinked in confusion. "Eh?"

Sora stood straight up proudly as his wounds slowly healed and held his beast hand at Naruto.

"This is my sacred gear! **Beast Tearing Palm!"**

"Ok."

Sora was cut off as faster than many could see Naruto punched forward and it zoomed across the field to hit Sora in the face knocking him into the wall before his arm retracted back to him. He winded his arm around as he held his shoulder as if stretching out the kinks.

"What was I supposed to show fear or shock or something at you having a sacred gear. Sora held his face glaring at Naruto. His arm started to leak red youkai as his eyes turned red and slitted.

"You discourteous... **Bastard!"** The youkai spread over him resembling the silluoette of a fox with a long tail and ears. One of Naruto's eyes narrowed as he peer at the bubbling energy cloaking Sora.

"This Kitsune aura's not yours... its of the main family."

" **Where is your cocky look now trash?! This is the power given to me by Kurama-sama! The first Kitsune Daiyoukai!"**

There were gasps in the crowd especially from the kitsune as Yasaka held her mouth and Hatsuse who stood behind her balled his fists in silent anger. They knew what he said was bullshit and so did Naruto as his fangs bared.

"Kurama, son of Madara and despite what his father was was not born a warbeast but was still a destructive force of nature regardless. But he has be deceased for over a millennium. He didn't give you shit. **You raided his tomb!"**

Naruto pointed at him with a hard look and suddenly many youkai looked disgusted and sick to their stomachs. The main family was always highly respected so to do something was dispecable. Also when a youkai dies their energy permeates where ever they are laid to rest. This excess energy resides in the skeletal frame almost like a kind of youkai battery. Which means Sora scavenged Kurama's bones. He scavenged a relative of Naruto's and Menma's bones for the sake of power.

 **"So what! I'm the one who deserves to have this power! With my sacred gear I am meant to take power from beasts! This means monsters of all variety from youkai to familiars are free game!"** Sora had a crazed look as the power started to affect his mind. He dashed at speed he never displayed before on all fours at Naruto leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

Naruto simply started walking towards him. "You descrated the grave of your own kin just to seem like a bigger threat than you actually are or could ever hope to be." The air next to him started to flicker and crackle with lightning before in a burst of energy a duplicate of Naruto appeared next to him with white hair.

The white haired Naruto smirked as his red eyes locked with Sora's approaching form.

"Quite the party here. Seems I got her right on time."

"This one deserves no mercy. Let's make sure we make him pay for his crimes."

The grinned glancing at each other and knocked the backs of their fist against each other before they vanished right when Sora was on them leaving a trail of black smoke.

 **"Dual Count."**

Shio and Miso stood up at that with wide eyes. "That's our move!"

Tama tilted her head at the fight below them. "Oh I remember now. You two used that on me a while back...I still never paid you to back for that."

They looked nervous hearing Tama which was missed by Ahri as she had her hand on her chin in thought.

 **"Dual Count?** Isn't that the combination technique you two use in sync with each other? How is your brother able to do it? And why with two of him?"

"The technique requires two people with similar energy to send their power back and forth between each other through physical contact. This way it boosts the users' performance and lets the pair work in combination instinctively even better than before. Oniisama can do it with his copy because he actually splits his soul and doesn't use magic to make clones."

"But then how would that woke if they are exactly the same? Part of the power comes from it being unstable right?"

"That's because when Oniisama splits himself they are perfect replicas but house different powers that exist in his body which is why they look slightly different. Oniisama probably doesn't even need physical contact to do this since he is in sync with his other bodies to the very soul. But he doesn't even need that to achieve it because our brother is already unstable with his power. He wouldn't get the power boost like Miso and I would but with how much energy he has it wouldn't even matter and with his naturally wilder demeanor he is probably a naturally more compatible practitioner of our technique than we are."

Back down on the field Sora growled wildly as he looked around trying to find Naruto. There was a whoosh behind him as he turned around only to seea wall of black smoke before another whoosh went by him only to leave another trail of black smoke.

 **"Of all those who have run for the kitsune clanhead position. You are by far the worst choice."**

A thin grey fog started to cover much of the stadium floor as people could only catch glimpse of black streaks dashing around inside of it only to vanish a second later.

Sora didn't know what to do and couldn't even think about it as a first suddenly hit his cheek hard and sent a ripple though his chakra shroud. The force went through him before he was sent flying across the field. He went for several seconds before something blurred by him and he was kicked hard into the air.

 **"You are a disgrace to your kind."**

Sora's body was knocked high up in the air. A figure shot out of the smoke as Naruto appeared above Sora with a drop kick.

 **"And should be erased!"** The foot connected with Sora's face leaving a shockwave in the air as he rocketed down to the ground with a boom within the smoke. The rumble echoed as everyone looked before there was a red light and a massive roar went out dispersing the smoke. Sora could be seen growling as blood went down his head. The youkai engulfing his body had grown so that a second tail sprouted. Naruto's eyes widened from up in the air while the other one had a similar expression down on the ground.

"Just how much did you steal!?"

 **"I didn't steal! This power is in the hands of it's rightful owner! Me! Stop looking at me like some common criminal! You are the criminal! You stole the spotlight from me!"**

Sora sounded more deranged as the intensity of the chakra shroud gave him a beastly appearance. He took off at the Naruto on the ground his speed having increased again as he zigzagged across the ground tearing it up as he went for him.

Naruto held his hand at eye level in the air before moving it from side to side. People's eyes in the crowd widened not at Sora's power but at Naruto's actions as black trails of aura started to follow his hand in the air. Naruto pivoted on his feet as the aura started to follow his hands, feet and tail. He spun one more time continuing the momentum and hopped a foot up in the air as Sora slashed at him. Sora's shrouded claw hand sliced through the aura but hit no Naruto as he looked around quickly.

Naruto appeared behind him in that split second and kick him in the back of the head making his face hit the ground and crack it. **"Dual Count is still active!"**

Naruto feeling a lot less merciless kick Sora up in the stomach before punching away.

Naruto smelled smoke and looked at his hand to see the bandages burning away from contact with Sora's aura. Naruto gained his own crazed look as he grew excited.

 **"Hehehe..."** Naruto dashed forward vanishing and sorry was punched back in the face going in the other direction. Another blow hit him in the chest sending him the other way. A palm strike came up behind him as Naruto thrust his hand out behind Sora. A shockwave went out as each hit broke the ground and Sora was ragdolled around. With the bandages burning off each blow got progressively harder and Naruto grew more excited causing him to fight faster and with more wild aggression. Only glimpses could be caught of him and his double when they hit Sora only for them to disappear again leaving black trails behind.

Sora was disoriented as blow after blow struck him and he was forced to take each one. He squinted his eyes open after another hit and saw himself flying across the stadium ground level with it only a few feet in the air. He saw a figure blur by him before seeing Naruto appear in his path. He had adjusted to Naruto's speed now. He could see him now, no doubt thanks to the power of Kurama that he pilfered. Sora grinned evily and twisted in the air before sending his hand out to stab through Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise at seeing Sora being able to counter him. Sora's claws were inches away from Naruto's midsection when all of a sudden it was like time slowed.

One second Naruto was falling back as Sora was about to stab him. Then something blurred into Naruto's shadow and up his backside and a split second later Naruto recovered his footing, pivoted, and with a burst of even greater speed than he had displayed previously was already at Sora's side where he was vulnerable.

Naruto's expression was intensely sadistic as he delivered a wicked knee at Sora's stomach with enough force that the ground around them cratered. Sora coughed up blood as he was rocketed high into the air.

Naruto swung his arms back and shouted into the sky his voice showing how much he was enjoying this.

 **"Damn I love the feeling of pounding flesh!"**

Naruto when in a black streak towards the wall of the stadium before running all the way up it dragging his hands along it. At the very crest of it he jumped off backflipping and met Sora in the air grabbing onto his tails through the shrouds ignoring it and somersaulted in the air before whipping forward and throwing Sora into the ground like a meteor. Naruto bunched himself up while frozen in midair as black aura suddenly erupted around his body.

The elders gasped out as they finally recognized it. Hiruzen looked flabbergasted himself as he stared at the display Naruto was putting on.

"That black aura... It's just like what Kushina-sama had."

Yasaka's eyes shown with mirth as she watched Naruto's performance. "He calls it Dream Weaver. Kushina-neesama could only use it in small amounts. Naruto-kun can use it much further than she could ever go.

With a burst the black aura dispersed off of Naruto showing off huge webbed black wings. The aura erupted again clinging to his body giving him the appearance of a demonic shadow. Right before Sora tried to stab him a moment ago his double shot back into his body making Naruto resume more of his true strength.

 **"Drill Run!"** He started to spin in the air rapidly before angling himself down towards Sora who was only picking himself up. Naruto drilled down on Sora and pummeled him into the ground before he was engulfed in the twister and hit repeatedly as it kept crashing into different parts of the stadium.

After impacting into the ground five times the drill went up into the air and twisted airborne for a moment before it shot back down into the middle of the stadium. As the drill kept digging into the center of the stadium it started to waver as the aura destabilized and an explosion resulted creating a 40 meter wide dome of black energy.

A figure shot out showing Naruto as he skidded back on his feet with his wings gone.

The dome of energy dispelled showing a very injured Sora who had broken ribs and an arm and was covered bloody in slash marks. Remanates of Narutos aura was clashing with Sora's own red cloak as it started to waver before it was sucked into his body.

Sora breathing was eratic as he felt his magic level surge. He clutch his head as his eyes dilated, his injuries healing themselves. **"Th-This power! You've been holding on to all of this power?! It 's a waste on you. More! Give me more of your power!"**

A black beam shot up from Sora as he roared to the heavens. His cloak started to compact on his body forming a shell over him and turned black with glowing white eyes.

Naruto clapped as many in the crowd started to look fearful.

"Good job I was expecting you to try and tear my power away from me eventually!"

Sora had lost almost all sense of reason as he pounced at Naruto and they locked hands with each other destroying the ground beneath their feet.

Sora pushed down and the ground beneath them turned into a giant crater. Naruto's arms actually started to shake from the strain Sora was putting on him now. But that did stop Naruto. Nor did that make him fearful.

"Hehehe you want my power so badly? **Well take it all!"** His aura explode again as he started to push back against Sora and push him down instead. Naruto's teeth were clenched as he pushed hard.

Naruto felt the drain on his power increase from bing in contact with Sora's Beast Tearing Palm. Naruto leaned his head back before delivering a heavy headbutt to Sora making him tumble backwards.

Everything started to take a red tint as Sora blearily looked around. The malicious energy was messing with his head He held his head as the black cloak around him started to ripple and distort periodically.

"What's wrong? Too much to handle?" Naruto was chuckling as he watched Sora stumble. The humanoid creature glared at him not taking kindly to Naruto's mocking tone. Sora shot his arm out grabbing Naruto with a giant hand of black energy.

"Ure?" Naruto blinked at suddenly being in Sora's grasp.

Sora swung his arm and threw Naruto 100 meters into the stadium wall. Naruto's body planted into the wall upside down as he was spread eagle. The impact created spiderweb cracks branching out from the epicenter.

Naruto just laid upside down and yawned not too concerned about what was happening.

"Nice throw. Needs more of a spiral for a greater effect and style."

A shadow appeared in Naruto's line of sight as Sora jumped at him and stomped down. Naruto picked himself out of the wall and rolled up out of the way as Sora crashed into where he just was.

Now on the wall Sora pounced after Naruto. Not feeling the urgency Naruto had his hands in his pockets as he moved back out of Sora's range each time Sora attack smoothly dodging his attacks as Sora start to leave breaks in the wall from where he was slamming it. Naruto had no issues fighting on a vertical surface as his agility wasn't hindered at all. It actually looked like he was skating backwards on the wall.

Sora wasn't as used to fighting on walls but he was getting adjusted quickly as instincts took over.

 **"Stay still you nuisance! You annoying worm! How can you keep going even with all this power I have?!"**

Sora lunged at Naruto only for a hand to swipe up. Sora's glowing white eyes widened as a slash went up diagonal along his torso spewing blood. Naruto did a roundhouse kick to Sora's face as quick as lightning fracturing his jaw. Several more swipes of Naruto's arms blurred over him. More slashes appeard on his arms, chest, and legs before Naruto finally stopped mid turn showing a kunai in each hand coated with Dream aura.

 ** _"Stolen power is nothing in the face of raw skill."_** Naruto landed a side kick in Sora's gut causing him to vomit blood before he rocketed down digging a trail in the wall with his body before hitting the ground with an explosion. Naruto's top started to burn off his body exposing the rest of his perfect torso as his body gave off wisps of steam and aura signifying his heightened performance.

* * *

Up in the stands people were sitting on the edge of their seats. It looked tricky when Sora started gaining so much power but no one had expected Naruto to control the match with such ease. He was faster than they thought, his reflexes were unbelievable, and he was strong too.

Ahri's mouth watered as she stared at the gift before her that was Naruto's literally smoking and steaming body. She was liking what she was seeing as did many of the female youkai in the stands. Not even talking about his looks he was completely blowing away her expectations of his natural ability and his level of dominance. Sora wasn't exactly week amongst Kitsune and yet he had hardly even managed to touch Naruto. Sure he burned his arms when they had bandages and sure he threw Naruto into the wall a minute ago but she was starting to think that that did virtually no damage to him at all. Another thing that shocked her was Sora was getting very dangerous with how much power he was holding and had stolen from Naruto and yet Naruto didn't look concerned or affected by it at all.

"What I wouldn't give... Shio-chan? Miso-chan? You two don't mind if I steal your brother for a bit do you? I can't believe you two kept such a powerful sibling hidden from me. Cousins be damned I want his huge dominance! He's not seeing anyone is he? I'd be surprised if he wasn't but I'm sure I can gain his _attention."_

Shio and Miso looked over at her with sweatdrops as after the first half of that Ahri seemed to more so be talking to herself than to them specifically as she rambled not hiding her arousal too well. They looked over at Shio who was sitting over on the other side of Ahri with Kaga.

Tama glanced over at her but her face was expressionless. "You shouldn't say such things with children around. They understand more than you'd think."

Ahri looked over at Tama before tilting her head in confusion at her. "Ah I'm sorry how rude of me. You seem to know the twins but I don't think we've met before?"

"Well I already know who you are. I am Tama, daughter of Izanami and grandaughter of Death the grand shinigami himself."

Ahri laughed softly in her hand after hearing that causing Shio to look over at her.

"She's not lying you know. Believe me when I say you don't want to fight her."

Ahri paled a bit at hearing Shio vouch for Tama. She had no reason to lie about this.

"What really?!"

Tama nodded her usual big eyes. She held up Kaga eye level with Ahri as the baby stared at her in a manner reminiscent of her mother or Naruto when he was a child.

"Mhmm and this is Kaga-tan. Naru-kun's child. _My_ child." Tama looked at Ahri from behind Kaga and both her and Kaga's eyes bored into Ahri darkly as Tama's grin grew across her face.

Ahri leaned back a bit sweating as what Tama was getting at was painfully obviously.

Shio and Miso's eyes widened as they felt a chill go down their spines. 'Shit is she having a mood swing?!'

"G-Gomenasai I-I didn't know he was t-taken." Shio and Miso were younger than her so she never let them intimidate her but Tama was about the same age and felt drastically more dangerous.

Shio and Miso nervously held up their hands in a placating manner. "T-Tama-chan please calm down."

It made it worse that the child shared her mother's gaze despite being so young. It just made it intensely more creepy. Tama's mouth twitched before she started laughing out loud as she brought Kaga back to hold her to her chest.

"Pfft. Ah that was fun..."

She left for a few moments before she felt eyes on her and looked back at the three Kitsune to see them all staring at her lost.

"What? You didn't think I would be upset by something like this did you. Naru-kun can play around with whoever he wants. I don't really care." Tama smirked at their reactions.

Shio and Miso let out a sigh of relief at hearing that. Because of Tama's more unique personality it was harder for them to tell when she was joking or not. The fact that she didn't express herself much and when she did she was either moody or sadistic didn't help matters all to much. Though somehow she seems much more mellow when she's with Naruto. Shio supposed that Tama was just adjusting over time.

Ahri's brow furrowed as she wasn't sure she heard Tama right. "Wait I'm confused. So you don't mind if I flirt with him?"

"Flirt with him?" Tama covered Kaga's ears before continuing. "You can fuck him for all I care."

The twins who were drinking soda at that point choke for a moment before swallowing painfully. They deadpanned at Tama weakly at the shear immoral bluntness of what Tama had just said. Ahri was lost and continued to look lost as she looked at Tama strangely.

"Oh! Okay then..."

"Just so you know Naru-kun has multiple mates the number of which is progressively growing. There may be some competition between the other girls but I'm not the jealous type."

Her eyes calmed from their usually owlishness into a more sly look making her look more mature and giving off a condescending demeanor. She held Kaga up and nuzzled against her cheek as Kaga giggled happily.

"Besides, why should I compete when I've already won?" Shio and Miso didn't dare look at Tama anymore as they gained tick marks. They didn't have to look to get what Tama was saying and they were smart enough to know that Tama had directed that last part more at all the girls Naruto had been with including them rather than at Ahri specifically.

And so the twins shared one finally thought before turning their focus back on the fight at hand.

'Bitch...'

* * *

Naruto's wolf ear prickled and his eye twitched repeatedly before he turned his attention back to Sora. Sora struggled to pick himself up off the ground as his wounds slowly healed.

"Ah finally ready for more? No one knows the weaknesses of my aura better than I do. Like how transparent it is to itself. If I coat a weapon in the same aura... Well then it will completely bypass a cloak made out of the same aura as if it isn't even there. That along with the fact that my aura isn't really designed for defense and is more of a shock absorber at best when it comes to using it for such purposes."

Naruto held one of his kunai on his finger through the ring and spun it around lazily.

"How do you have so much strength? I took you power from you several times I made contact and you aren't even effected by it?! I'm a fucking 9 tailed fox! Do you know how rare it is for a kitsune not born to the main family to have 9 tails?! I should be the chosen one to stand above some lost runt like you!" He shakily stood up his clothes in rags and stained with blood as loose chunks of rubble fell off of him. The aura was now only covering half his body giving him a split demon fox appearance. His nine tails flared behind him angrily as his fur looked matted.

"You have nine tails?" Naruto lifted his foot as he dropped his kunai and slammed it on the ground causing cracks to spread all along the stadium ground as Naruto's aura exploded. Everyone's eyes dilated as their hearts momentarily stopped. Naruto's aura died down a few seconds later but the pressure he exerted was many times stronger making it hard for Sora to breath. Naruto's body had turned while with a black outline with his eyes glowing violet and his whisker marks and tribal markings glowing white. The horns on his head lengthened and pronged so that they resembled antlers more. Sora's blood went colder and colder as he glimped how many tails Naruto now had behind his back. 10 full tails all waving with a mind of their own behind Naruto's back.

 **"Why would that matter to me?"**

Yasaka had a cat-ate-a-canary type expression on her face as she looked back at the elders enjoying how much they were shut up.

"Did I forget to mention Naruto-kun is also the Juubi?" Two of the elders instantly had heart attacks gaining the attention of standby guards and medics. The savior of Youkai and bringer of chaos wasright there before them.

Sora's stumbled back as his voice came out shaky.

"Y-You're the Juubi. He's the Juubi. This whole time I've been fighting the Juubi himself!"

Naruto looked bored as he walked up to Sora who had started to ramble to himself hysterically.

 **"Yes yes I'm the Juubi. Grovel at my feet begging me to forgive your pathetic meager existence and all that jazz."** 'I could just not kill him. I'm sure my sisters would love to do it instead. And if not them there is an ever growing line for him defiling the grave of a member from the main family.' He looked off into the crowd at where they were as he thought about what to do.

He felt a tap on his chest and looked down to see a crazed gleam in Sora's eyes as he had his Beast Tearing Palm on Naruto's chest.

"Even if you are the Juubi if I take your power too for my own then no one will be able to stop me!"

Naruto still not sensing the urgency just tiled his head at Sora curiously. **"Has my aura started to fry your mind or do you really have no sense of boundaries?"**

Sora's claws dug into Naruto's chest sending a jolt through his body before he ripped his hand away pulling off Naruto's Juubi state in the form of a black spectral ghost shaped like Naruto. The ghostly shape melted into Sora's sacred gear molding into his arm before he suddenly grabbed at his arm in pain.

He screamed out to the sky as a black vortex suddenly over took him. His body grew rapidly as he turned into a giant creature. Naruto continued to watch the transformation blankly as fur coat Sora's body and bones restructured themselves.

Really his appearance didn't surprise Naruto at all as when the transformation finally stopped he looked like a black version of the usual giant nine tailed fox standing at 10 meters high but with a white muzzle and underbelly.

The twister released itself in a gust as people grew anxious at the site of the colossal beast in front of them. Sora laughed uproariously in a deeper gruntled voice as he shouted to the sky. **"Hahaha! How do you like me now! No one can stop me with this power! I'm the best there ever was!"**

 ***Slash***

 **"You're like a child."**

Sora stopped laughing instantly as blood sprayed diagonally up from his chest again but this time it was in his fox form. Naruto was turned around with his foot just inches off the ground as he looked back. His body was engulfed in dreamweaver again as it instantly settled back into his Juubi state as if he had never lost it. Naruto didn't make contact with Sora. He cut him with the sheer force generated by his kick. **"You don't have the capacity to truly wield even a fraction of my power."**

"I..I... **I've had enough of you!"**

Sora swung his giant fox hand at Naruto knocking up a large amount of debris and rock as it made contact. Sora's body started quaking as everyone saw what happened. Naruto put one hand in his pocket and rose the other one to block Sora's giant hand. The contact had knocked his aura away along with creating a current of wind. Naruto sighed as he ran a hand through his hair spiking it up as it turned red, a lock of hair falling down his forehead as his eyes turned red. Naruto grinned showing a row of sharklike teeth.

Yasaka held a finger to her lips as she looked on in thought not even trying to look back at the dying elders this time.

"Oh yeah I forgot to say Naruto-kun is also a Chimera class being. Being able to have the full blood of multiple races existing in his body at once. One of those apparently happens to be that of dragons.

Naruto didn't even budge as Sora struggled to push against his blocking arm. "You know you may have grown but you aren't very strong."

Sora growled as he pulled back his hand and punched at Naruto. It collided with a clang as Naruto headbutted Sora's giant fist. Sora retracted his hand with a yelp as blood flew in the air. Naruto snickered as on his head coated in blood was his very sharp and elongated horns.

"You can't even handle the strength of my own body. Imagine if I used a real weapon."

 **"Rraaggghh!"**

Sora was losing and just started pelting Naruto with a barrage of strikes. Each one broke the ground around them more and more as Naruto just stood there taking it with a deadpanned expression. Naruto stood there like a planted steel beam, unmovable.

Finally after the fifteenth hit Naruto got annoyed and sucked in air as he moved before Sora could hit him again. Naruto got under Sora and kicked straight up with unbelievable power. A shockwave went out as everyone felt the ground shake from the attack. Sora's huge body was actually lifted off the ground as torso was cratered causing him to vomit blood before he fell to the ground on his side. His rips had been broken and were stabbing into his lungs while his stomach had been torn.

Sora fell on his side with a crash twitching as his energy started to become unstable. Naruto shook his leg as he looked over at Sora's state.

"Hmph I thought I held back enough in this state but I guess not.

Sora's boy started to shrink back to his humanoid form though his injuries were healing somewhat. No doubt thanks to Naruto's aura. Sora started to squirm in pain as the energy became cancerous and unstable forming cancerous blobs on his body that started to swell.

Sora start to claw at the ground as it felt like the aura was causing his body to fall apart. He kept coughing blood as he felt weak.

"I-It hurts..."

"The aura doesn't recognize you as a suitable host. My power is somewhat sentient in that if the body of the one using it is too weak it quickly turns from accommodating to parasitic. I used to have problems with that months ago but not anymore. You are going to die here and it's going to be excruciatingly painful for you. And I am going to watch. It's too bad really. If you had eyes like mine you may have been able to fully control it. In fact why don't you try it?"

Naruto smirked as he pointed to his eyes as he reverted back to his Demon Wolf state and shown his violet eyes with spiraling pupils.

There were protests in the crowd as people wondered what Naruto was doing as if he had gone crazy. Sora weakly opened his eye to see Naruto take a knee down next to him and smile warmly. It was irritating that he would throw all sense of caution out to still make fun of him. He would make him regret his actions. Sora's bloody mouth twitch into an evil grin as he summoned the remains of the strength he still had left. He should out his Beast hand one final time and grabbed Naruto's face around his eyes.

Sora's expression grew ecstatic as his body recovered at a rapid rate. Naruto's power was like a soothing massage going over his body. Naruto's eyes started to fog over as they rolled in the back of his head as Sora's head started to grow horns. Sora stood up while holding Naruto's face and rose his arm until he lifted Naruto off the ground. With a grunt he threw Naruto straight down into the ground head first as half his body went into the earth and stayed there limp.

Sora walked away and let out a breath as he rubbed his eyes. He opened his eyes and looked up to the crowd slowly specifically to where the three female kitsune were sitting. His red eyes had gained the same spirals that Naruto's had. Ahri had a hand to her mouth in shock as Shio and Miso glared at him bending the railing in front of them with their hands.

He didn't know why but something told him to look to the girl next to those three and he locked eyes with Tama. He narrowed his eyes when he saw here. She didn't show fear or hatred or anything. She was actually smirking at him! As if she knew something he was not yet aware of.

He rose an eyebrow at that before his body suddenly went cold and everything around him went silent. He felt a shock of sharp pain go through his entire body before he fell back on the ground. One of his horns fell apart as the veins on his body all bulged. Some even burst causing him to bleed externally. His muscles seized up making it hard to move as he screamed in pain. He held his head as he started to hear voice.

"Freak."

"Trash."

"Monster."

He looked around as everything looked dark. He was surrounded by darkness as he looked off at the audience. Their faces all looked sneers and like he wasn't worth more than the shit they let out this morning. It was like he was hearing all their thoughts at once.

Pest. Scum.

Loser. Worthless.

They got louder and louder as they banged on the inside of his skull.

He heard a footstep next to him as Naruto looked at him with his hands in his pockets unharmed. "Looks like you're suffering the backlash. You've finally taken enough of my power to get that sideeffect I see?"

"W-What's g-going on?! What did you d-do to me!?"

"What did _I_ do? You mean what did you do. You tried to take that which wasn't yours and this is the price you pay. You tried to take my clan position. You tried to take my relative's power. You tried to take my own power. You tried to take my sisters for yourself. Unforgiveable."

Trash. Scum. Desecrator. Piece of shit. Failure.

The insults continued as Sora held at his head harder. His ears and eyes started to bleed while Naruto just laughed sadistically.

 **"Ha! What's happening right now is information overload. You see I lied. While my eyes would help you control powers to an extent that would be after much practice. These eyes integrate with your body and make your process an ungodly amount of information at once. But it's especially good at picking out negative emotions and at this very moment everyone hates you! Isn't that great!?"**

Freak. Trash. Scum. Worthless. Fool. Talentless. Disgracefull. Trash. Worthless. Freak.

"Stop it. Stop it. Stop it!"

He couldn't understand it. All these insults. All these thoughts stabbing into his skull were building more and more as the seconds ticked by. That was just with his hearing. Neck came his other sense. He dragged his face across the ground as he clawed at it. He couldn't look around as just looking at the dirt in front of him was too much. Every particle, the difference in volume, mass, color, tone, material. The smells that filled his nostrils more than it already would have. Someone farted up in the stands and he started to cry as tears of blood streamed down his face. It was just too much.

It was like he was falling through a chasm of endless ideas that didn't care of his interest or how much he cared about them as they selfishly tried to cram themselves into his skull.

Worthless. Trash. Worthless. Trash.

Worthless. Trash. Worthless. Trash.

Worthless. Trash. Worthless. Trash.

Worthless. Trash. Worthless. Trash.

Worthless. Trash. Worthless. Trash.

"P-Please!" He cried as it felt like his head was splitting.

 **"What's going on now is possibly the closest you'll reach to a low form of Universal Consciousness. But your mind is breaking down because you can't handle it. You can't handle my madness! What I have to deal with! I've dealt with it so much that I tune it out now! Feel the unnecessary amount of verbal abuse! I've had to deal with it much longer than you have!"**

Naruto's tone started to become edged with insanity. Sora's hair started to fade and turn white from the stress he was undergoing. It became too much to even look at Naruto's feet as he looked back at the ground.

 **"Heh looks like you finally see just who is in front of you."**

Sora kept moaning and whimpering as Naruto started to look bored at him. The match could have long been called off now but everyone's attention was held captive now. They didn't know what was going on or what was being seen as only Sora and Naruto were experiencing this. Tama knew what was going on as Armorer's in general 'saw' more information out of the world than a normal person but Naruto was different in that even without his Armorer gene his aura still carried that madness so if someone were to try and take his power they would be consumed by it if they did it wrong.

Naruto got tired of this as he grinned at Sora getting an idea.

 **"Hey. Look at me."**

Sora's eyes widened as he looked at the ground. His mouth full of bloody foam as he understood what was said. He wouldn't dare do it as he didn't know why but what Naruto just said mad him fear for his life. It didn't help that the black swellings on his body kept growing.

 **"Come on Sora. Look at me~."**

He had to fight with his body not to obey as he pressed his pressed his forehead to the ground.

 **" _Sora~."_** Suddenly the voice was feminine and enchanting compelling him to look. The moment he did it was like his mind whited out as he looked at Naruto. It was like the entire world was falling on him as he saw Naruto. With the direction of the light it shadowed Naruto's body showing off sharklike grin as his spiral violet eyes glowed and a halo formed behind his head.

There was too much to factor. Too much had to be scaled down to comprehend what he was gleaming from Naruto.

That was the last thing Sora ever saw as the information he was processing spiked to an impossible level.

 ***PAAA!***

Everyone flinched as Sora was looking up at Naruto who was looking down on him before his head suddenly swelled instantly and exploded in a shower of blood before falling back as his blood continued to spill out of his lifeless body. The aura then bursted out of the headless body ripping it apart into scattered remains as it returned to its proper owner.

 **"Trash like you doesn't even deserve a proper burial."**

Naruto turned on his heel and started to walk away while talking to himself.

"As said in the biblical text when God brought himself amongst men they could only gaze at his feet for to gaze at his very body would have been too much for a mere mortal to handle. For you Youkai, I am your god."

Naruto stopped in his step to look up at the crowd. He could feel their fear. He could tell easily at their frightened faces. But one thing he could also see. Was that he gained their respect and admiration.

"Win by fatality! Uzumaki Naruto!" Yugao who finally remembered where she was called out. The audience all stood up and cheered uproariously while many even bowed to him.

Naruto just shook his head before laughing up to the sky. A lone tear went down his eye as he continued to laugh. 'Kaa-chan your spot is mine now.'

The sun seemed to shine a little brighter at that moment.

Yasaka smiled as she clapped for Naruto as did her daughter though much more animatedly showing her childishness. She would have thought the carnage would have bothered Kunou but it was like it didn't even happen.

"So what do you all think?" The elders wondered who she was talking to as they regained their breaths and were about to speak up thinking she was talking to them only for a voice to speak up as Death shimmered into existence next to her followed by 3 other gods of the Eastern Pantheon. The elders paled and fainted upon seeing Death causing him to chuckle.

Susanoo spoke up for the rest of them.

"He's likely already more powerful than us. I think I can speak for all of us when I say we welcome him."

* * *

"Naru-nii!"

Now back at the Kitsune estate a couple hours after the match. Naruto was sitting on the couch while Tama was digging through the fridge with Kaga. Miso was sitting at the counter brushing her tail while the others were out elsewhere doing their own thing. Shio had gone off with Ahri and Yasaka was handling her own business.

Kunou had come to see Naruto and tackled his chest in a hug the moment he saw her.

Naruto gained a small smile seeing the small fox girl.

"Hi Kunou-chan. You've grown since the last time I saw you."

She looked like a carbon copy of her mother. Whoever Yasaka mated with when she gave into her heat cycle must have been beyond worthless for her to kill him and for no genes to transfer over. Of well he didn't really care.

"I saw you're fight! Niichan always was the best."

"For course I am. I'm going to stand on top of the world!"

"I wanna show you something Niichan!"

Naruto looked at her as she got off the coat and stood up. She flared her fox tails out. She clapped her hands together and squinted her eyes as light blue flames burned into existence on the tip of seven of her nine tails. Naruto's eyebrows rose as he praised her.

"Oh? You're come along well in your skill with Foxfire. So young and you can already make 7 out of 9 wisps. Pretty soon you will be able to throw them around and change their color.

Tama walked up behind Naruto with Kaga looking at Kunou curiously who just noticed her. Naruto looked back at her before introducing her.

"Oh Kunou-chan this is Tama-chan and Kaga-tan."

Kunou looked at them before jumping up on the couch and getting a closer look at Tama. Her nose twitched before her expression when unusually calm.

"So you're Naru-nii's mate? And the one in your arms is Naru-nii's child?"

Naruto twitched at that while Tama's eyes widened slightly at that being the first thing Kunou said to her. Naruto was surprised how fast Kunou picked it out and the way she did. The girl was young but he figured she was very smart too. Physically however she was a only a few years younger than Koneko.

Kaga reached at Kunou which caused her to look at her and smile. Kaga grabbed her fox ear and yanked it down to her level getting Kunous head to turn as she yelp in pain.

"Ow! Let go!"

Tama looked down at Kaga and admonished her lightly. "Now Kaga-tan that's not nice." Kaga loosened her hold enough for Kunou to get away as she fell over the couch onto the floor. She quickly got up and held her sore ear with her eyes watering. 'How can she grab so hard?!'

Kunou shook it off and pointed at Tama. "Well then I will call you Tama-neesan from now on!"

"Oneesama."

"Tama-oneesama!" Tama's mouth twitched into a small smile at getting Kunou to call her that as she blushed lightly. She liked this girl even if Kaga didn't.

"Do you want some ice cream?"

That was when Naruto got up and held Kunou to his chest away from Tama. He couldn't have his cute little cousin getting potentially scarred emotionally, mentally, or physically by her being around Tama too soon.

"Tama I won't let you damage her!"

Tama pouted while Kunou looked confused. She tilted her head as she looked up at Naruto adorably. Naruto's insides twitched at the sight. 'Aw she's so cute.'

"But I should get along with Tama-oneesama if I want to keep my spot!"

Naruto looked down at her confused but for some reason his danger senses were going off.

"Spot for what?"

She gave him an eye smile as a light blush showed up on her cheeks.

"As Naru-nii's concubine of course!"

Both Tama and Naruto's eyes widened upon hearing that.

Miso didn't even look up as she kept brushing her tails. "The family tree won't be branching out much more at this rate..."

There was a crack over by the doorway and Naruto felt nervous as he looked back to see Yasaka standing there with a dark aura about her. It didn't help things that Naruto was holding Kunou to him when she said that.

"She's too young Naruto!"

He broke out in a cold sweat at the protective mother.

"I've done nothing wrong!"

\- END -

* * *

 **AN: There you guys go!. Most of this chapter was all one fight. I actually planned to cover more than just this but I got to thorough. Oh well. Next chapter will cover more flashbacks. Possibly how the Juubi died. Possibly a flashback of Naruto's parent's story. Naruto returning from Kyoto and going back to school. And maybe him going to the underworld all in the next chapter.**

 **Sora was good but High class at best. After absorbing Naruto's power he became more dangerous but he just didn't have the physical strength to hurt Naruto nor the skill to even do so if he did actually have the strength to do so.**

 **He had a potentially cheaty Sacred Gear. But Sacred gears are often limited by the abilities of the ones using them. Trying to drain all of Naruto's power would be like trying to swallow the ocean.**

 **Also planned to have Naruto show more of what he could do and what he learned in the familiar realm but it just wasn't necessary. Sora wasn't worth it.**

 **Anyway see you guys! I have a philosophy paper that is due in 2 days that I put off to type this chapter. It's only 4 pages though. That's like 2K words. As in I can do that within 2 hours. Also I've started watching Haikyuu! Loving it.**

 **So give me more reviews. ZRAI OUT!**


	23. Chapter 23: The Plot Progresses

**Whew. This took a while for various reasons. Had spring break, got sick, had tests, had job searching, and I was also quite lazy. I figured though after being a week late I would give you guys a long chapter. I also didn't really start typing a lot of this until over a week after the post of the last chapter so I really went kind of fast respectably. Also I wanted to give you guys a good chapter since the last chapter got the second most reviews out of any chapter in this part 2. So I give you a chapter that has surpassed my previous longest chapter by several thousand words. This might as well be considered around 3 chapters in one as I give you this 18K word chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: The Plot Progresses**

"Where is the pain?" Yasaka had her arms crossed as Naruto sat on his bed with his shirt off. He pointed at his chest towards the center of it but there was no mark there indicating an injury. She rubbed her chin in thought as she got a closer look at his chest and poked the center with her index finger.

Naruto just looked down at her focusing with a raised eyebrow. "What are you trying to cope a feel of me?"

She coated her finger with magic and chakra before flicking him in the chest sending it rippling through his body. A series of glowing cracks formed branching out from the center of his chest where she flicked him before disappearing a second later.

He buckled as he bent over to the side and started coughing while Yasaka stood back.

"Just as I thought. I noticed it a few days ago and was suspcious when you got to Kyoto so fast. Also you've been acting a little off at times. Well more than usual. The condition your body is right now. I take it you already know?"

He stopped coughing after a bit and sighed as he sat back up. "From the book I got from Oji-san I'm pretty sure I'm developing the same problem Tou-san had?"

"So you do know? Then you do know how fatal it was?"

Naruto nodded. The book his grandfather gave him not only had historical information it had a collection of memories that could be viewed. "Yes I've gone through his chapter repeatedly. I honestly thought I wouldn't have to deal with this but I guess since I was born human unlike Shio and Miso it would hit me harder even if I am the Juubi now?"

She nodded as well as she had him stand and turn around to inspect his back. She had put a seal there of a giant X. She noted it was no longer there so he must have gotten rid of it recently.

"I'm surprised to. I thought you wouldn't have to deal with this curse. I suggest taking it easy for a while. I know you are strong but don't push yourself too far. The sickness activates when you move too fast. A human's body would be destroyed going at near the speed of sound and while your body is much more durable to where it doesn't affect you externally it causes your body to flare up on the inside wrecking havok on your body."

"Well I don't need much speed for a while as I'm faster than almost everyone I know. I have no plans on stopping regardless though."

"What?! Naruto this isn't a game you really could die from this!"

"I'm not going to die from this. If I can last long enough I can figure out how to bypass the curse so I have to keep pushing even through the pain."

"Naruto." He took it more seriously when he heard her serious tone. Yet it was last with depression that caught his attention. "The same curse that you are dealing with lead to your father's death and by extension your mother when she tried to ease the burden if just for a little while. Kushina was my older sister and someone I admired and now you are suffering a similar plate. I know you rarely ever listen to my orders but could you please... could you please just...?"

Her voice started to shake as she leaned her forehead against his back. She was always a strong and cunning woman. But now she was falling apart. Naruto felt bad as while he thought about it in the past he never considered it in detail what it must have felt like for Yasaka to lose her sibling. He could just ease her heart and worry by agreeing to what she wanted. But he couldn't as his stubborness was too strong as he gritted his teeth.

"No."

It was a hard an direct response that he gave her. She lost her voice a bit as she thought he would listen to her request.

"W-What?! Then I'll just lock you up then to keep you out of trouble!"

"That's not going to happen either."

She glared at him hard despite how thing were going. "Naruto do not forget I am still the clan head and faction leader. I can revoke your title as heir. I-I can have you detained. I'll-."

 **"You'll what?"**

Naruto glanced back at her his violet eyes glowing beneath the shadows of his hair. The way he did it actually reminded Yasaka of Kushina at that moment when she was angry. She shook under the gaze feeling small. Naruto wasn't a kid anymore nor was he beneath her. If anything it really felt like a fox shouting at a wolf. The wolf may listen but only for so long.

Naruto turned around on the bed crossing his legs and leaned close to Yasaka in an intimidating way, the shadows over his eyes ever present.

 **"Let me tell you something Yasaka. The moment everyone saw me as the Juubi in the stadium was the moment you lost what little authority you may have had over me. I am the Juubi. I am every Youkai's god by right. Which means I am also your god. You can try all you want to get me arrested or take away my clan heir position if you even have the gall to do that but in the end I can very easily get the people to do what I want. Who do you think they will follow more? Their leader or their god?"**

She glared at him for as Naruto kept up his gaze unrelenting. She wasn't expecting him to ever pull the god card against her. After a few seconds her eyes shook before she was forced to look away to relieve the building anxiety.

Her fox ears dropped a bit as she looked down. She had hoped she could scare him into obeying her for once but she didn't want them to be at odds with each other either.

"Do you hate me? I've done so much for you and yet you rarely listen to me and I don't get a whole lot of respect from you either."

 **"I've always held a great deal of respect for you. Even if my childhood wasn't the best you made up for it with letting me travel and train and for that I am grateful to you. But did you forget the reason I left in the first place?"**

He rose an eyebrow at her as he stared at her silence. Her eyes widened slightly after a few seconds after she remembered and looked a bit embarassed.

"You wanted to get strong. To prove you could survive without the help of others. And most of all, you didn't want to be protected out of weakness and confined to being left out of the loop like when you were younger..."

 **"Not exactly what I said but correct. I'm not about to throw all that time away because of some curse I managed to inherit. Not when I have people after me too. But for you I will make sure to have my condition checked out regularly by my familiars and Rei-chan if that makes you feel better."**

"Thank you."

It was all she could say. She felt it would be wise to try not to push the subject anymore though she so desperately wanted to that it pained her.

They sat there for a short while as Yasaka continued to looked down at her hands. Naruto let out a breath as he lost his predatory presence and relaxed.

"I'm not used to seeing you like this. You're always so collected and on top of things if not a bit sly in the way you do things. I wonder if Kunou-chan will be the same when she grows up? Though she does seem to be a bit bolder and more direct than you are. I wonder how far that will go?"

He scratched his chin in thought as he stood up off the bed.

"Stay away from Kunou."

He blinked and looked back at her to see him looking hard at him again.

"What? I told you I didn't do anything!"

"I don't care looking at your habits it's only a matter of time."

"I... I'm not going to... It's not like..."

Yasaka actually looked surprised and disgusted that he started stuttering.

"You can't even properly deny that?!"

"I can't help it children are getting sexier these days and she's so adorable!"

"..." They stared at each other, Yasaka wondering how he was able to say that so easily and in the end not wanting to know how. Her eyes suddenly slitted in maternal fury without warning and she claw swiped Naruto.

There was a blur as her nails hit nothing running through an afterimage of Naruto. The next second later she was suddenly pinned to the bed with her hands held back.

Naruto grinned as Yasaka looked uneasy. **"Of course Kunou is the splitting image of you. Having the older version might make me lose my interest in her?"**

"Are you trying to bribe or blackmail me with my daughter? You and I both know you wouldn't lose interest that easily."

 **"Maybe, but it would make me more patient."**

Naruto got a gleam in his eyes that made her own widen slightly. He leaned down to her neck and open his mouth, her throat just inches away from his teeth as she was able to feel his hot breath.

"Naruto no."

Naruto stopped for a moment and moved up to her face his eyes half open.

 **"If you really want me to stop you have to convince me."**

She started to push back against him causing Naruto to stare at her before suddenly slamming her back against the bed. He chuckled as she gasped in startled surprise.

 **"Ah ah ah. Had this been a few months ago this could have gone differently but I am currently physically stronger and faster than you. But now you have to actually put some effort into it if you want, and I mean really~ want me off of you because I hold the power now. Well you might be more powerful than me... if you used your ley lines."**

She shivered from the situation she was in and she could quickly see where it was going.

"N-Naruto please. Kushina wouldn't-."

 **"-Be able to stop me right?"** He cut her off as he really didn't care. He leaned down from her face to in front of her ample chest and with his teeth tugged at the hem of her miko haori getting some of her ample cleavage to show. **"Come on Yasaka aren't you going to stop me? Where is your fox fire? Where is your magic or the power you have as a faction leader? If you don't do anything I might not be able to control myself!"**

She was starting to feel hot now. No man ever had the balls to force her down like this. Naruto never showed any interest in her this much other than the occasional glance at her body when he was growing up so she just thought he wasn't interested which she figured was for the best since she was her nephew. Even if he did go after his sisters he still needed some kind of mother figure with Kushina being gone. In the end she failed at being a mother figure as she didn't get better in that aspect until Kunou was born and by then Naruto was roaming the world.

She tried to move but noted Naruto's arms were no longer budging even an inch causing her to give up quickly.

'W-When did he get this strong?' "If you are okay with me then I don't really mind. Just leave Kunou-chan alone..."

She looked to the side acquiescing to his advances while still trying to feign some dignity. She couldn't push him back and secretly she didn't really want to fight him over this either.

 **"Khmhmhm..."** Naruto's face shown with mirth at Yasaka's reaction. He slowly moved his head up and bit softly on her fox ear making her yip softly in surprise before she moaned.

His own wolf ears suddenly twitched as he sensed a presence and heard a grunt coming from the door. He shot his head up to look at the doorway to see Miso standing their with her arms crossed before she signed and walked away.

"Yep the tree of this family won't be branching out much at all..."

Naruto chuckled as the moment had passed and he got off Yasaka to stand at head of the bed. She covered her face with her hands, having turned flush red in embarrassment. An awkward silence filled the room for a while as Yasaka just laid there. Finally it was Naruto who broke the silence having his bored expression again.

"Generic vixen."

Yasaka glared at him with one eye under her hands despite the blush on her face.

* * *

"Juubi-sama we want to thank you once again for gracing us with your presence."

Naruto stood back in the main conference room with his hands in his pockets while the other elders and clan head members. Yasaka was there in her seat while Ahri stood as her attendant this time.

"Yeah whatever."

A rigid looking middle aged man stiffened at Naruto's informal demeanor. "Boy you may be the new Juubi but you should still show respect to your elders."

Naruto shifted his eyes to the man. The weight behind Naruto's gaze was enough to make the man suddenly rethink his words. Naruto scratched his head as he let out a breathe.

"I don't have much patience for men as I do women. If you excuse me I'm going back home."

Yasaka and Ahri blinked owlishly at that. 'That was fast!?'

Naruto turned on his heel to leave causing the grown ups to frantically call out to him.

"W-Wait Juubi-sama! We still have requests to go over! Power distribution, endorsements, marriage contracts."

"Don't care." He waved over to Yasaka who was still looking surprised at Naruto but waved anyway. If he was going to leave this quickly he might as well have not showed up to their summons. It was like he showed up just to spite them.

"Well I'm going back to Kuoh Yasaka. Feel free to stop by whenever." He looked over at Ahri and winked at her. "You too Ahri-chan. It's a shame we weren't able to get to know each other longer. If you are ever down in my area of Japan, even if it's just to visit know my home has more than enough room for you to stay at."

Ahri gained a small smile as she nodded.

The elders still tried to get their say in hoping to persuade Naruto to listen since he clearly had his own agenda.

"Juubi-sama please! Blood like yours is one of a kind in this world. The world isn't exactly a peaceful place so to cement your bloodline it would be best for you to have an offspring of your own to continue your legacy! And so we went about collecting a sum of marriage contracts for you of who we feel would be a suitable carrier of your progeny." If the first Juubi was able to advance Youkai so much imagine what a new one could do.

Naruto stopped in his steps in thought causing the elders to let out a breath feeling they had convinced Naruto to listen. So he could be controlled they just had to learn how he ticked is all. Naruto scratched his head before looking back at the old Youkai. They broke out in a heavy sweat as the pressure given off by Naruto's gaze was like an intense gravity darkening the room leaving the only lit path being from Naruto leading to them, his line of sight. Naruto's eyes had dilated Armorer-like.

 **"Why would I worry about having an heir if I already have one?"** Those were the words Naruto said but from his body language and presence they knew what the other message was.

Keep pushing it, keep stalling me, keep trying to exert some kind of control over me and I will kill you, is what Naruto was think.

What they got was: Don't test me.

Much simpler but close enough. If you weren't guilty the gaze wouldn't bother you nearly as much.

* * *

 **\- Kuoh -**

"And that's what happened." Naruto gave off the narration to the group now having finally returned back from Kyoto. The others sat around him as he had returned a few hours ago with Tama, Kaga and the twins from Kyoto. Of course this time he was transported via magic seal to ease Yasaka's nerves. He was now squatting on the floor as he Kaga held onto his fingers standing on her little legs. She was a lot like her mother in that regard that even though she didn't always express it on her face despite being a baby she still enjoyed herself. It didn't matter to him. Whether she giggled loudly or stared at him blankly watching everything that was going on he still found it adorable.

Rias was currently digging through the fridge while the others watched and listened to him.

Issei furrowed his brow as something about what Naruto had told them didn't sit right. "So that Sora prick raided your ancestor's grave? How was he supported for that long?"

"The higher-ups likely didn't know. Though I have a feeling at least someone knew it's no longer my concern. I killed Sora and with him destroyed his sacred gear. Sora was completely Youkai from birth so their was no reason he should have naturally had that sacred gear in the first place which means he stole and killed it from some human. No one will be using it anymore though."

"Still though even after that he still even went and stole your power? I mean sure it's a great idea but after what he just did how much of an asshole can someone be?!" Naruto laughed at that gaining a look of confusion from Issei.

"Hahaha that's the funny thing Issei. Everyone thinks he was actually able to steal power from me. No one ever thought about how it was so easy for him to do so."

"Eh?"

"Issei there would have been a limit to his gear. One of that caliber which could have potentially become Longinus class like yours would have had a limiter to keep the user from taking in more power than he or she could handle. Similar to how you can only boost so many times before you reach your current limit. Sora would not have been able to keep absorbing energy from me to the point he lost control of his mind and body."

"What? Then how-."

Kiba interjected from the side as his eyebrows rose in realization.

"You forced it didn't you?"

Naruto grinned at the young knight. "Bingo! From the first time he took my power every moment from then on I forcibly flooded his body with more and more of my energy. Even my eyes! Those are a genetic adaptation. They can't be gained by something as simple as absorbing energy. Which means when Sora made contact with my eyes I gave him a copy of mines willfully. The combination of two of my gifts in his body he couldn't help but explode."

Issei shivered in unease. It always made him wary how easy Naruto could kill things and people. Even when it was necessary Naruto talked about it like it was a sport or if it was on the same level as pranking someone.

Naruto got a weird feeling as he noted Rias had really said a whole lot and had been in the kitchen a while. He picked up Kaga and walked into the kitchen while the others started to converse more.

He walked into the kitchen and tilted his head, his face showing mirth as he saw Rias's ass shaking as she dug into the fridge.

"Rias?"

"Mmph?!" She jumped startled and looked back at him. His mouth twitched when he saw a fish in her mouth and in her arms she was holding eggs. All of it raw. He face started to slowly turn red as her eyes watered for some reason.

'What is this? Is she having cravings now because of the baby? Maybe a little moody too?" He had a sweatdrop as he tried to give her a warm placating smile.

"Ano, Ri-chan do you want me to cook that for you or are you good...?"

"Don't look at me!" She yelled at him crying as she fell down on her knees. Her hormones were all messed up and the embarrassment made her as sensitive as a 7 year old girl.

Kaga and Naruto just stared at her lost as he wasn't sure what to do. 'Should I help her up right now? Should I even touch her?"

He stood there not sure what to do until finally he just called for help. "Akeno!"

"Ara?" She poked her head into the doorway wondering what was wrong. Her line of sight went to Rias and she frowned at him.

"How could you Naruto-kun. You made a pregnant girl cry!"

"I-I didn't... I don't know what happened." He stuttered causing Akeno to look at him weirdly. She walked passed him to Rias and helped her up.

"Now now Bucchou it's okay. Lets leave that mean guy." Rias nodded sniffling as the walked away.

As Akeno helped Rias walk away with her food Akeno glanced back at Naruto who looked out of sorts.

'Did I just find your weakness Naruto-kun?'

Naruto stood there in silence with Kaga after the two girls left thinking about what just happened. Figuring it was just one of those things he sighed and got ready to go back into the other room when Rias came back into the kitchen. She quickly went into the fridge and pantry and got out a jar of peanut butter, hot sauce, and flour. She made sure to shoot a glare at him with her puffy eyes before running off again.

Naruto had his eyes fixed on where she was for a few seconds before sporadically his eye just started twitching.

* * *

Naruto stood in front of the mirror with his shirt off looking over his body. His animal features were ever present as were his horns. He was currently thinking about what his appearance would be when he went back to school. Those parts were a simple matter to get rid off. His hair color was the issue. His hair hadn't been it's golden blonde for most of the summer break. Sure he could turn it back to blonde but it wouldn't be super accurate. So then not going blonde that would leave him with grey or white and red. He could explain either one the question would just be which one was more believable.

With grey hair it could be explained as some kind of condition he had developed or it could be written off as stress. With the red hair it could be explained as something he just grew into. Though rare cases, people's hair do some times change color in the human world and since Shio's hair is red and is his sister it would be seen as a family trait. He would think about it more he supposed.

Shrugging he put his shirt back on and walked though the hallways of his home. It was late so he supposed everyone else was doing their own think. He had been skipping out on his sleep lately so he was feeling more drained than usual. It's a good thing school was starting again as that would be the perfect time for him to catch up on his sleep. He yawned as he turned and walked by a room with it's lights on. It was the room Tama used every now and then but he didn't think much of it. The door was shut but still left slightly open to where it was cracked. When Naruto walked by he caught a glimpse of something that caused him to backtrack in his step automatically. He slowly opened the door and peered his head in to see Tama sitting up in the bed with Kaga in her arms. He noted her shirt was up as attended to Kaga. His eyes slowly widened when he quickly realized Kaga was sucking on Tama's breast. It was at that moment Tama spotted Naruto and blushed as her eyes turned into white circles comically as if she had been caught.

"I... That... Tama... since when... have you been breastfeeding... Kaga-tan?" His voice was shaky as he wasn't sure what to say. She tried to cover herself and Kaga with a blanket suddenly feeling insecure as Naruto kept staring.

"T-That's not important!"

"B-But Tama-chan... You birth Kaga-tan via an egg. Biologically speaking there should have been no need for your body to lactate if she was-."

Naruto didn't even realize that his teeth had started to sharpen and he drooled a little which made the situation worse.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!" He flinched when she yelled at him and quickly had knives in her hand while the other one still held Kaga protectively.

He quickly shut the door feeling it was safer to just leave her alone and keep note of what he saw for later. His otherworldly instincts suddenly tipped him off and he stepped to the side away from the door as several knives suddenly stabbed into it and kept going out through several walls of the house.

Naruto leaned his back against the wall and looked up at the ceiling as he sighed.

"Ha..." He materialized a tablet in his hands and started to right something in it. "Well time to add another to my list of fetishes." Yes he actually had a list for this kind of thing.

He heard short shrieks of surprise throughout the house likely from the projectiles Tama just through but he ignored it as he sent his tablet away and kept walking again as he grabbed a lock of his hair.

"Yep I think I'll go with the grey hair from stress story."

* * *

 **\- Next Day -**

Naruto had his head on the desk as the teacher went on with her lesson. He could feel so many eyes on him he actually stopped noticing it. The hair thing excuse was half accepted but many defaulted to just saying he became a delinquent over the summer. That combined with his slightly more filled out body making him even look more intimidating when he wanted to even if his uniform was worn loosely didn't help things.

On the plus side the hair color change actually improved his standings somewhat. Girls found him hotter as he looked even wilder than before with his slightly longer hair and more toned frame but what really surprised him was the fact that the male population hated him less as they thought he was cooler now. They supposed if the king of the school was really a bad boy then he couldn't be all that bad. Naruto wasn't sure how that worked but guys were entitled to be stupid. Tama was no longer attending school to an extent. Seeing as she had Kaga now she would be taking leave of school for a while only stopping in every now an then. The cover story for her to the rest of the school body was that she was traveling on important business trips and so would rarely be able to attend school. Wasn't completely a lie since she did have things she had to do every now and then but even if someone still did see her around town it wouldn't matter since no one knew where Tama lived (that she lived with him), and Tama was hard to find for normal people to begin with if she didn't want to be seen.

Ultimately neither of them really needed to be in school anymore since both Tama and him had an above high school education. Naruto was just there to keep up appearances.

That's right... he had to keep up appearances...

"*Snore*..."

The teacher stopped in her lesson as the sound of snoring could be heard throughout the classroom. Shio and Miso looked over at their brother with expressions of disbelief that Naruto would dare do that so boldly. It was the first class of the day having only started 15 minutes ago and already he was out cold.

Others snickered as the teacher addressed the issue timidly.

"Ano could someone please help Naruto-san?"

Raynare who was sitting attentively behind Naruto rose up her hand. "I'll take care of it sensei!"

"Thank you Rei-san!"

Everyone watched her as Raynare stood up and put her bag on her desk. She slowly lifted up Naruto's head and pulled a pillow out of her bag to put under it as if she had been waiting for this. She then went back and sat down in her seat like nothing out of the ordinary happened.

The teacher shook comically as her voice stuttered. "R-Rei-san that's not what I m-meant by helping him!"

Miso covered her mouth as she giggled while Shio simply shook her head hiding her mirthful expression.

Naruto groaned as he stirred awake and stood up in class. He rubbed his eye groggily as he simply walked out of the classroom.

"I'm going to the infirmary Sensei."

"O-Oh. Okay." The teacher, poor thing, couldn't bring herself to stop Naruto. Shio stared at him as he walked away. When he finally left the classroom to silence she turned around to Raynare.

"He took the pillow with him."

* * *

 **\- Flashback 4000 years -**

Several years had gone by since Menma had taken Tamano and Gilgamesh under his wing. Gilgamesh came along will showing he had a powerful body. He just needed to condition the boy over the last few years to prepare him for the next step.

Tamano on the other hand he had to monitor more closely. The small girl was a bit frail and timid though that evened out more over time to where she became more cheery kept close to Menma like a puppy. In a way it as good that she did as the girl was sickly for a while and Menma had to watch over her keeping her health up as he studied her beast physiology. Apparently her kind had a terrible lifespan, living only a little longer than their animal counterparts. Thanks to his testing he was able to prolong her lifespan. Not immortal or anything but as long as he is around he can keep her living. With his power flowing through her it's likely that if the girl ever had offspring then with each generation their lifespan would get longer on their own until they reached pseudo immortality like that of angels and the rare other beings.

He did not though that she had a talent for using magic so he took to teaching her what he could.

Right now she was in a white robe to match Menma's cloak as they both watched over Gilgamesh who was laying on a table stretched out looking nervous in only his shorts.

Menma took out of his pocket a black vial of some kind of substance. "In this is the prototype of the power I've isolated. As you've heard me mention in the past I call it the Armorer gene. It's something I've created from my own body and blood with rules set in place. With the mindset of weapons in your thoughts your combat prowess can be near unrivaled. Combine that with your own unique talents and you can be unstoppable. Now note that while part of lives on inside of Tamano now-." The young girl blushed to which Menma supposedly didn't notice as he continued.

"She and her kind are originally the results of my meddling anyway so her body is naturally more compatible to accepting my influence regardless of your godly blood."

Gilgamesh turned his head to look over at Menma and eyed the vial in his hands.

"Yeah but even still I'll be okay right?"

Menma shrugged which didn't assure the boy at all. The earthbound god put the vial on Gil's bare chest causing the boy to look confused. He waited for a minute for something to happen but there was only silence. "So... what now-!?" The boy's words died as the vial pulsed and lost it's shape turning into a black mass that started to burn into the boy's body. Gilgamesh gritted his teeth as the pain hit him. As the irregular substances seeped into his chest his veins started to bulg out over his body. His nails clawed into the wood table as the pain increased. It felt like nails were filling his body skewering him repeatedly over every inch. He started to convulse and scream as his eyes and the veins over his body glowed brightly.

"Ahhhhh!" Tamano had to shield her eyes from the intensity of the light. Menma just continued to watch mostly expressionless if not a little excited as he patiently watched whether this boy would survive or not

There was an increasingly loud hum before light shot out everywhere from his body in an explosion. The small home they were in was engulfed in a doom of light before an explosion rocketed the desert wilderness. When it finally died down half of their home was blown apart and the ground was scorched. As the smoke cleared Menma had one arm over Tamano protecting her from the blast with his cloak. He swung his arm and the smoke quickly dispersed allowing them to see the results of his experimenting.

Gilgamesh had changed both on the inside and outside. The boy laid unconsciously on the ground and charred wood in a cold sweat. Now over his body and torso he had a series of white tattoo tribal markings.

Menma smirked as he picked the boy up. "Tamano get my scrolls. We are going to be traveling again. Not like we can live in this ruined house anymore anyway.

"Yes sir!" The girl saluted before scurrying off to go get his research materials. He looked down at the boy with an unreadable expression.

'Looks like I was right. Though humanity is tenacious it was the tenacity of his mixed blood that allowed him to survive the concentrated power I bestowed upon him. If he had been completely a god it would have had no effect in this amount and if he had been completely human he would have been torn apart. Still though something in the back of my mind is warning me about this boy...' His face grew into a rare sharklike grin. 'But if I'm creating the ultimate warrior to fight me then it's only natural I would feel threatened! The history of Armorers start here!'

"Master?" Tamano tilted her head at the back of her owner wondering why he had gone so silent while holding Gil. Menma looked back at her with a dark look, a shadow casting over his face forgetting where he was. The girl jumped slightly as she was frightened by the gaze. Menma's expression quickly softened at seeing her and all the scrolls she was carrying in a haphazard way as if she tried to grab them all at once. He didn't know what to think of her but he at least found her amusing every now and then.

He put on a warm smile to the girl, one that couldn't be recognized as being real or fake even to the ones who knew him closely. "Come Tamano we have much to do."

The girl lost her momentary fear at that smile and followed after her master who started to walk off with a hop to herself animatedly. She lost her fear but she did not forget.

* * *

 **\- Few Months Later -**

The sound of metal slicing through the air met one's ears as Gilgamesh continued to train in the woods.

Menma sat with his legs crossed on a boulder as he watched the boy go at it. Gilgamesh had a sword in his hand as he swung it at nothing. He didn't know what it was but as soon as he grabbed the sword or rather any weapon for that matter it was like it became a part of his body. He wielded it with such natural ease that one would think he had formal training.

Right now he was swinging his sword a few feet away from a tree. Though the blade never touched the tree small cuts had started to appear along the trunk of the wood. He didn't like the results as he expected more. He tensed his arms as he held the sword two-handed and swung harder with the continued flurry of slashes.

"It's not so much about strength. Power is good but what you need right now is imagination and instinct. If you want to cut the tree without making contact then will your slashes to it. Imagine it happening and project those results from your mind into your actions."

Gilgamesh stopped in his movements and held the sword in front of him. What Menma was saying didn't make a whole lot of sense to him and yet somehow he understood what the otherworldly being was saying. The boy close his eyes letting him see only darkness as he found his center and focused. He found a ticking. A repetitive ticking echoing in the back of his skull as he dug into his own mind.

His eyes snapped open and dilated, shrinking as he somehow hyper focused in on his target the tree, and yet somehow was aware of what was going on around him in a limited range. He wasn't looking at the tree and yet at same time he was looking right at the tree and it's vulnerabilities as everything else went dark with only that tree highlighted with a dull glow in his mind's eye. He didn't understand what it meant and yet somehow he knew exactly what he had to do. A wind went by him blowing into his hair as if signaling him to act.

He pivoted on his feet swing his sword in a high slash in a sharp motion with such speed that it looked like a blur. He let out a breath as the serious aura about him vanished and he blinked at the tree waiting for results. A second later there was a diagonal split that appeared on the base of the tree before it was suddenly cleaved all the way through and fell down to the side along with the tree behind it getting cut halfway through.

He looked pleasantly surprised as he smiled happily and turned around to see what his teacher thought. He saw Menma yawning and the light died from Gilgamesh's eyes for a second before his expression went stale. He sighed and turned back around to walk off to another tree and keep practicing.

"Well done."

The boy stopped in his tracks shocked that the one devoid of most natural emotional response and compassion just praised him. Gilgamesh's cheeks flushed as his face twitched into a goofy grin that he hid from his teacher as he continued to walk away.

Menma watch the boy walk to another tree and then looked back at the cut up wood. 'Looks like the Armorer gene is steadily progressing in it's development. The boy is gifted but his progression is too slow that its starting to bore me.

His eyes shifted over to Tamano who just walked past the trees up to them holding a few dead birds for their lunch that she caught.

"Ah Tamano you're back. I'm going to go rest for a short while. Look after Gil for me will you?"

The fox girl nodded happily at her master's request as Menma got up and left them. Silence filled the area as Gilgamesh kept trying to recreate the slash he just did. He was too excited internally now so he couldn't perform right now as his mind was too hectic. It caused him to miss the range on his slice still creating the extended blade but at the wrong times thereby missing the tree all together. This made him frustrated which then cause him to slash more and more frequently and sloppily.

Tamano watched him get irritated until she got tired of being silent. She set her game down and walked up to him, not at all afraid of the sword and his swinging which startled him as it was eerie compared to how frightened the girl used to be.

"You need more instinct."

"Huh? What?"

He stopped swing so as not to strike her as she came up to stand next to him. "What master would probably say is you're too human."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

She shrugged as he looked annoyed at her. "I don't know but ever considered that maybe you're overthinking it?" He looked at her as he lowered his sword and waited for her to continue. "You're overthinking it if it's taking you that low to hit your target. It doesn't matter how crowded or empty your mind is as long as your instincts are set on your target."

At the end a duck flew by them and without even turning her head to follow it her hand shot out and grabbed the bird around the neck snapping it quickly in one smooth motion.

Gilgamesh's eyes widened. While the girl was decent company to have around all this time he thought she was useless and thought Menma only kept her around as a toy or pet. He was rethinking the first thing now but he was still sure about the last part.

The girl still looked a little sickly but she was growing over time. Gilgamesh scoffed before going back to his sword to which Tamano just shrugged and walked back to where she left the other dead birds. He had his pride but internally he still put what Tamano said to work.

The two preteens weren't aware that Menma hadn't left yet and was still watching them.

* * *

 **\- 5 Years Later -**

A 17 year old Gilgamesh leaned his cheek on his fist as he sat in his throne. After a year of being an Armorer he had more strength than any human in terms of fighting ability and he long sense had the physical strength. With his strength he quickly rose to become the ruler of Uruk and as king he brought the kingdom to glory with every battle over the past 3 years ending them quickly and almost singlehandedly. He didn't know why he didn't chose this right sooner. A ruler is much more satisfying than being some circus show.

Menma had taken to traveling and sometimes he took him with him but other than that Gilgamesh was pretty much left to his own devices which surprised him honestly because he always felt like Menma wanted to mold him into some kind of weapon.

Gilgamesh didn't know why but he felt driven to not disappoint Menma. He kept up his training and even started to use magic, or mana as it was called. He cherished the memory of when he first showed Menma his ability with magic by making a sword float. It was insignificant and yet Menma praised him. Or rather Mei, which they called his female form, praised him. It was weird that the god still switched genders but it felt more natural to receive encouragement from his female form rather than the male one who was less emotive. Maybe Menma knew this and so did it purposely. The boy never had an older sister or mother figure. Maybe that was to fill a void of some kind?

Anyway when Mei praised him for his use of magic it was a happy day for him. A second later the Juubi resumed his male form and Gilgamesh could see in Menma's eyes that the wheels were turning in his head. As if he was seeing the possibilities behind the weak display of magic that Gil presented.

And yet... it was hardly noticeable at first but Menma really did start to favor Tamano more. It was more like treating her like a pet. Making sure the girl was fed and healthy, things like that. It made sense since the girl used to be extremely frail and Menma was usually expressionless when he watched over her but Gilgamesh knew even still that the Juubi was showing favoritism. To that fox runt over him. That burned him up inside just thinking of it. He was chosen first! She was chosen by chance and yet she had more luck than even he did. What made it was that the girl, and it pained him to even think it, was the more talented of the two. Gilgamesh was gifted and he had potential beyond that of any mortal human his growth rate was only a little above average. He had the power but not the skill to back it.

Menma even explained it to them a while ago that it would be interesting to see how the both of them grew as while Gilgamesh had all of that Menma theorized that because Gilgamesh was somewhat immortal, as nature would have it there would be no need for him to have a fast growth rate as his body wasn't under any kind of stress and he was naturally meant to survive.

Tamano on the other hand from the day she was born had to struggle to survive. Seeing as her original lifespan would have only been around 20 to 30 years before she met Menma she had to learn fast or her life would get cut short even shorter than it already was. So that combined with her talent increased her growth rate to a genius level.

In turns of threat level starting out Gilgamesh was the one to watch out for but as time went on the girl caught up to where now she's not far behind. And he's not talking about in a normal fight. He's talking about using his Armorer talents too that even then it would be a close match. He had weapons, she had magic ability that far surpassed his own.

In fact from what Menma said it was a little different than normal magic as it was a closer match to his own. As magic was energy of the body more so leaning towards spiritual energy and the power of will the girl used physical energy which magic used only a little of, spiritual energy, and fueled it with her imagination. Menma called it chakra and said it was actually similar to the innate power that Armorers use to enhance weapons and slice through objects. Though he didn't have a name for it he said it was similar to chakra but with more emphasis on the power of the mind.

The girl was friendly and had a cheery disposition but for some reason, deep down inside, he feared the girl. He didn't even know why he kept thinking of it but he felt like if the girl ever snapped or got angry it would be ground zero. Nowadays when he pictured the girl's presence she saw a silhouette of something that resembled Menma's beast form in the place of her shadow.

* * *

 **\- In the East -**

"Acchoo!" Tamano suddenly was overcome with the urge to sneeze.

"Bless you." Came from Menma as he sat under a tree in the wilderness watching her. The fox girl blinked as she looked at him confused.

"I didn't know you were religious!?"

"H- What? No this is what we Gods say to each other when we sneeze. It'll probably become a thing for ordinary people one day too."

"Gods sneeze?!"

"What kind of question is that?" He glanced over at the girl who was overly fascinated by such a thing. "Is there something wrong with your head? If you're feeling ill you should rest."

"No I'm fine! If I sneezed randomly then that means someone is probably talking about me!" He rose his eyebrow at that.

"Is that so?"

"Yes! This will be a thing."

He chuckled at the stupidity and leaned his head back against the tree. He felt eyes on him and squinted open one eyes as he looked to the side to see Tamano in her face with stares in her eyes.

"You laughed! Master never laughs unless something is wrong. I'm not used to seeing master express himself in such a way!"

He gave the girl a dry look and close his eyes again and laid on his side on the grass facing away from her.

"My apologies. I'll make sure not to do it again," he grumbled trying to sleep as Tamano started to try to shake him away as she pushed.

"Master I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! Master! Please look at me! Look at Tamano!" Her eyes started to water as she looked a little frantic. Menma continued to ignore her as he faked sleeping all the while the corner of his mouth started to twitch.

Several hours later after Tamano finally calmed down and let her master sleep he watched her train again. She sat cross legged as a light red aura covered her body. The girl took to using the energy like it was water. Once he saw her talent with magic he was basically was set on starting an experiment of his own on the girl. He was already strengthening her body and that was working as time went on but he wanted to push it even further and enhance the abilities she had. He infused his own aura into her which gave birth to her chakra. He was pleasantly surprised to find out that through meditation the girl was actually able to gain her own youkai chakra similar to his own.

Looking her over she had come a long way over the years. Tamano had taken to growing out her pink hair to where long bangs framed the sides of her face and a white ribbon tied in her hair in the back. Her body was blossoming well in a womanly way as from her breasts to her hips. She wore a white toga robe now with gold bangles on her wrists.

He sighed as he had something he need to tell her.

"Tamano." Her ears twitched as she opened her eyes looking over at him as her aura dispelled.

"Huh?"

"I'm leaving."

"Alright let's go."

"I meant alone."

There was an awkward silence as random leaves blew by. She shot up on her feet with a scared look in her eyes.

"What?! You're leaving me!?"

"No I'm-." He tried to explain the reason to her but was suddenly cut off when she got in front of him and grabbed the front of his cloak. She pulled him up and slammed him against the trunk of the tree making it shake surprising him as she shout at him.

"Did I did something wrong?! Please Master tell me what I did wrong! I'll take whatever punishment I need to. Burn me, beat me, break me, do whatever I don't care! Just don't leave Tamano!" She kept slamming him against the tree with each one as she went hysterical.

'I didn't think she was still so fragile inside.'

"Tama- you're- a- big girl- now- you'll be- fine." His head shook like he was a ragdoll as he kept hitting the tree.

She lost track of where they were and slammed him right through the tree breaking it as she brought him down to the ground with a crash as a shallow crater formed.

"I can't I'll die!"

He looked a little dazed as she shouted at him. He had twigs and leaves in his hair as Tamano sat on top of him still holding on to his cloak.

"I-I think you're strong enough to take care of yourself now..."

She blinked as she realized what she did and shakily let go of him. She start to rub her eyes with the backs of her hands trying not to look at him as she started to cry.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.-"

He laid there as the animal girl kept crying. His eyes shimmered with light as he gained a look that was rare to him. A look of sympathy. Menma sighed as he sat up bracing himself up with one arm and put his other hand on the girl's head as he pulled her in to his chest causing her to stop with a jolt at the contact. Her eyes snapped open widen on her tear streaked face.

"I've been around for a long time Tamano. I have other things to take care of afterall. You can't be selfish and keep me all to yourself. She started to whimper at that before he added the next part.

"I do have something I need you to do though. Gilgamesh has united his people into a kingdom and to do it so young in such a short period of time is impressive. He likely doesn't know I continuously watch over him. I feel you can do so much more than even him. Unite your own kind and find some place for them where they can all commune and live. I hope you can do this as this is very important to me."

She nodded hastily to listen but still had her face buried in the warmth of his chest. 'Master's scent is nice.' It calmed her down for some reason.

"I will be checking up on you repeatedly over the next 100 years so make sure you do a good job alright.

She choked on her saliva upon hearing that. "O-One... hundred... years?! Master I won't live that long!" It was a miracle she lived as long as she did. She sniffled as she started to cry again looking up at him.

He rubbed her head in a soothing manner and smirked a little to himself. "You will. As long as I'm around you will live a very long life. So please you can handle things a few months to years time without me can't you?"

"I-I'll do my best."

"Good girl." He smiled as he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers. "My faith is with you."

She blinked before her face started to turn red at how close they were and all the attention she was recieving from him. Just receiving physically contact from him was rare and so she had begrudgingly gotten used to it but this just skipped passed that. Her eyes started to shake dizzily as it was too much for her. A puff of steam came off her head before her head lolled back and she fainted with an odd smile on her face.

He looked confused as held on to her shoulders to keep her from falling back? "Tama? Tamano are you alright? I guess she was feeling overwhelmed. Maybe she was feeling sick as well? I suppose I'll stick around a few more days to make sure she is able." He picked her up bridal style to carry her over to the tent to rest. As he glanced down upon her sleeping form he couldn't help but smile again at the sight of her.

'I don't know why but I can't help but feel the need to spoil her.'

As he laid her down he sat next to her a few moments before his face went to a drier expression. "I need to hurry up and leave. All this smiling is starting to hurt my face..."

* * *

 **\- Flashback End -**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as he woke up from his short nap on the couch in the ORC club room. He got up and stretched as he looked around as he got up and stretched to see Koneko and Selene looking at him as they sat in across from him in the opposite cough.

"Hey Neko-chan, Sele-chan."

"Master/Senpai." They nodded to him with their respective greetings. He focused his gaze on Selene and suddenly the small dhamphir girl felt very nervous. Naruto pulled out a kunai from his pocket and spun it on his finger before sending an evil grin at the girl whose eyes looked frightened. Quick as lightning Naruto threw the kunai dead at her. Her eyes glowed red reflexively as she flinched and shielded herself with her arms.

Expecting the impalement of the sharp object that nervous came she peered around her arms and saw Naruto and the kunai frozen. The kunai only a foot from his outstretched hand and a few feet away from her face. A gust of wind hit her a moment later from the force of the throw. The color had inverted in the area for a second from the pulse of stopped time. Selene looked at Naruto's face apprehensively and a second later with a shatter of red light Naruto broke out of the stopped time.

Naruto looked at the kunai frozen in the air critically. "Well you stopped the kunai but you also stopped me or rather part of me which was not the goal. Really stopping part of a person may be worse than stopping them as a hole as it could have caused simulated organ failure."

"Gomen!" Selene gave a deep bow worried that she had hurt him. He waved it off not carrying.

"But you did stop the kunai as I said. Though looking at it's position in the air I'd say you activated your Balor View as soon as I made the motion to throw it at you. That's not bad but this shows that there is some lag time between when it activates no matter how minor it is. Course this is the closest I've ever thrown something at you and it was out of training so I understand. But because it's out of training you should have reacted more instinctively which you did but if this is the fastest you can do in such a situation then we have to work on your reflexes. I want you to be able to stop objects that have already been thrown near instantly."

Koneko ate from a plate of cookies before sending a light glare at him.

"That wasn't nice master. You shouldn't throw sharp objects at girls just to test something."

He gave a weak smile as he scratched the back of his head.

"Heheh sorry but you do know that I could have done worse if I was really trying to hurt her right? I could have not made it obvious I was about to throw it at her. I _am_ an Armorer afterall. Or I could have just done it with empty intent. Selene wouldn't have even _felt_ it coming if I did that."

Selene looked a little pale as she sweated. 'I-I wouldn't have felt it? What does he mean by that?!'

He heard chatter coming from the doorway before all the rest of the club members walked in. Issei waved at them before seeing Naruto grab the kunai out of the air that was pointed at Gasper.

"Uh what happened here?"

"Don't worry about it." Naruto responded to Issei quickly. He nodded to the rest of the small crowd and noticed an odd one amongst them. "Oh Irina's here." It was a statement more than a question as he saw the twin tailed brunette standing amongst them.

"Hiya Naruto-kun! Since I'm a student here should I call you senpai now?" The bubbly girl winked at him playfully as she waved at him.

"If you want." That was all he had to say to that. Issei looked between them and groaned.

"Wait you aren't going to ask what she's doing here?"

"..." He stared at Issei for a few seconds before he simply shrugged. He didn't really care. Actually having Azazel as a teacher of the school and now an advisor of the club annoyed him more than having Irina randomly show up as part of the student body.

* * *

Back at home was an awkward little group.

Tayuya chose not to look at Tama and focused on the TV. Tama was currently putting a collar on Kaga who behaved standing on her little legs while looking at the piece of leather curiously. It was noticeably oversized but that just made it look adorable on the little hybrid pup. Tayuya didn't have to say anything about it as their current guest would do that for her. They currently had company in the form of Rosseweisse who somehow found her way to their house.

"W-What are you doing to your child?!"

"Putting a collar on her? I thought that was obvious."

"No I meant why?! She's not a pet." Tayuya's hand subconsciously went to her neck when the valkyrie said that and grumbled. Tama tilted her head in confusion at her fellow silver haired female.

"So if she ever gets lost people people will know where she belongs." Rossweisse's mouth was left agape at how much was wrong with this. She wasn't sure where to start as she tried to bring up a retort but her brain started to hurt not sure where Tama's logic was actually sane. She was stopped out of her thoughts when the door opened to show Naruto, the telltale spiked up red hair of his dragon form present as he had a towel around his neck while wearing a tank top which looked singed and was smoking. A layer of sweat coating his body.

He went over to the counter and got a pitcher of water drinking it all before finally looking back at the living room and seeing the girls staring at him.

"Oh hello Rossweisse. I was just doing some light training so I didn't know you were here."

She couldn't help but eye the sweat coating his arms and chest as his tank top clung to his body before looking back at the fact that it was smoking.

"Hello Naruto-sama. What kind of training were you doing for you to smell like smoke if you don't mind me asking."

"Oh well when I said light training I meant that as in lighting myself on fire."

"...Why?!" Rossweisse shouted as Tama ignored them.

"I wanted to train my heat resistance. Turns out I'm so hot that even fire is drawn to me." He winked at the valkyrie who blushed shyly and looked away as he flexed his pecs at the end just to add emphasis to what he said.

"I don't like cheese..." A certain Death God quipped.

"Shut up Tama. Anyway why are you here Rossweisse?"

She started to cry comically as she recounted what happened. After all the dramatics Naruto ran a hand through his hair as he summarized what she said.

"So basically Odin abandoned you and you have nowhere else to go?" She sniffled as she nodded.

"Azazel-san said that I should come here."

He deadpanned off in the distance upon hearing that. 'Well as long as he's sending me women I guess I won't complain about him volunteering my home for now.'

"Well there is more than enough room so you can stay here as long as you want."

"Thank you Naruto-sama you're too kind!" He grumbled to himself as she continued. "If it's not too much can I ask of you a simple favor?"

"Shoot."

"I'd like to challenge you to a duel."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Wha- But you are an Armorer aren't you? Doesn't your kind love to do battle?"

"Well usually yes. But I'm also one who likes a challenge and right now... I'm not seeing it." He looked her up and down as she felt like she had been stabbed through the chest. Her eyes shadowed as she balled her fists in raged making her look angry.

"Are you saying I'm easy?..." She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face again. "I've never even been with a man!"

"..." She blinked feeling eyes on her and looked around to see Tama, Naruto, and Tayuya all staring at her. She turned red from embarrassment and tried to make herself look as small as possible. Naruto gained a wide grin showing a row of sharklike teeth

 **"Challenge accepted."**

She looked happy that he agreed to the duel. Tama and Tayuya suddenly both spoke up from the background.

"Back out now." "Say goodbye to your pride..."

She looked at them confused wondering why they would say that.

They went out to the clearing behind the house along with Tayuya who decided she would watch. The girl had quickly gotten into her battle outfit while Naruto looked bored.

He stood 5 meters away from her holding his hand on his head. "Well you can start whenever you want. First one to fall to their knees loses."

She brandished her broadsword and looked at him skeptically. "Aren't you going to bring out your weapon?"

He looked at her as if having trouble believing she was serious about that question. "Armorer's are very picky beings. Though we use weapons we rarely do so if we don't feel the need to."

"Are you saying I'm not worth drawing your weapon against?" She pointed her sword at him with anger building in her eyes.

"No I'm saying you aren't worth fighting seriously." He tilted his head antagonizing her as she gritted her teeth. She used magic under her feet to propel herself forward as she dashed leaving kicked up dust behind her. As she dashed towards him with her tunnel vision she supposed looking back on it that she would note the slight change of Naruto's expression from a bored one to a more malicious and sadistic one.

She swung her sword at his chest in a downward diagonal slash. Before she could react Naruto stepped forward further within the range of her swing. He opened his mouth, his fangs catching the sunlight before biting down on the sword. He jerked his neck back and roughly yanked the sword out of her hands making her stumble forward. He pivoted slightly to the side and crouched slightly from the height difference.

Facing sideways he thrusted her sword to his right back at her. The hilt hit her hard in her stomach causing her to cough up saliva. After the first strike he did it 5 more times in rapid succession causing her to be knocked across the field a short distance on the last blow smacking her back against a tree stunned.

Naruto spun doing one rotation forward as he let go of the sword in his mouth and point one hand at her like he was about to shoot her. The sword embedded itself in a tree perfectly in the opposite direction.

 **"Break."**

An invisible force came at her but she was somehow able to see it as it pressed her harder against the tree before it disappeared. When it vanished the pain from the attacks before that struck her and she fell down to her knees clutching her abdomen weakly from the hurt. She heard the sound of metal hitting the ground and turned her head to see pieces of her battle suit and torn fabric scattered on the ground. She felt a breeze and realized she had been stripped as she went from hugging herself to hiding her delicate parts with her arms and hand.

"Kyaa!"

"How arrogant. You should know your place. To think you were worth my time is like saying you could have fought Loki on your own? If an Armorer decides to not use their weapon do not use a weapon against them unless you can keep it from getting stolen. Because that is free game." He was already standing in front of her as she shivered trying to hide herself. He looked her over and hummed in approval.

"For someone who is supposedly pure you do have quite the lewd body. I guess girls these days do tend to grow like that considering..." The look in his eyes, it was like he wanted to eat her as his sharklike teeth showed themselves when he grinned wider.

"How does it feel to lose your dignity? To lose your pride? I want you to relish in the feeling because it will happen more often now that I have taken ownership of you."

"Ownership?! How can you-." She looked at him surprised before he cut her off.

 **"Did you lose your sense of honor too little Valkyrie? Was this not an official match? Or did you just want to spar with me? If you wanted me to treat you seriously in a spar I will take that as an insult with your skill level. Don't get me wrong you are indeed talented, but I'm not just talented. Since you lost doesn't that mean I get winner's rights? And what I want is you."**

She blushed and turned away from his eyes which he ignored.

 **"Course you could just refuse. Many would love to be in your position. Not like you have anywhere to go. Odin abandoned you afterall. How would that look if you returned to Valhalla with that rep? At least this way you can say you quit to join the servitude of the Juubi who is also an Armorer. As of now though it hasn't been officially state I do outrank Odin politically now anyway.** Well in the end you can do what you want. The final decision is up to you."

That last bit surprised her almost enough to make her forget she was naked. Almost. Naruto walked away from her passing Tayuya on the way back into the house who was snickering at Rossweisse's predicament.

"Go on and help her Tayuya. She may want a bathe too after falling in the dirt but out of independence and pride would not request one. Fix her one anyway."

"You sex offending gentleman."

He stumbled a bit and glared at her lightly as she stuck her tongue out at him but chose to not argue with her as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

 **\- Back at School -**

Several hours later after school had ended the club members went on various errand runs. Naruto laid on the couch sleeping while Rias sat in the in her armchair to the side of him enjoying the silence as Akeno stood neck to her holding a tray.

Rias glanced at him and rose an eyebrow knowing he could hear her.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun? You seem to resting much more these days. I also heard about what happened in class earlier today."

"Mmm I'm fine. I'm often tired anyway so it's really not hard for me to sleep all the time. Canines do often sleep for long periods of time anyway whether they need the sleep or not to conserve energy. Also I am maintaining another body back at home who is intensely training. It's not really affecting me at this point but eh might as well."

"Issei wait!" They heard Asia's voice call out causing Naruto to open one eye as he looked over at the door along with the others. Issei barged in looking angry.

"I can't stand that prick! That look on his face. I felt sick just from him getting close to you!"

Asia ran after him clumsily as he fumed. "Just don't let it get to you. I'm fine!"

Rias blinked wondering what was up with the children of her household.

"What's going on."

Issei turned to her trying to calm down a little. "Rias-buchou are you familiar with the name Diodora Astaroth?" Her eyes narrowed at the name. She definitely knew who that was but why would Issei suddenly bring it up.

"Go on."

Issei gave them the rundown of how they met Diodora in the city and how he had gotten creepily close to Asia. They could understand why Issei was upset but couldn't think much on it.

"Well I'm sure he's just thankful to Asia for saving him those years ago and wanted to show his gratitude." Rias gave him the benefit of the doubt. Without saying it out loud both Rias and Naruto shared similar thoughts.

Why was a high class devil out in such an isolated area wounded to where he would need Asia's help. Surely he would not have gotten undetected and so such a thing would have been common knowledge. There was also the fact that because Asia helped him that lead to her getting kicked out of the churched and caused her all kinds of problems. Hard to believe that Diodora waited until now to confront Asia and knew nothing of her whereabouts before now and if he really did no nothing of the one who saved him... well they didn't know which option was worse.

Naruto sat up on the couch and scratched his chin. "Well in any case it looks like our little lamb may be getting preyed on. Keep a close eye on her Issei if you want to watch out for this stalker."

"Will do." Issei nodded as that was probably all he could do about the matter for now.

"We can worry about that matter later. Now I have news I want to tell you all. We will be going to the underworld again very soon. A tournament is being held for the next generation of develops so all kinds of competitions will be held including rating games which we are apart of. It was supposed to happen during the break when we were all down there but then Loki and attack and that messed up all kinds of planning."

"Rias..."

Naruto's voice came hard and she gave him a gentle smile having a feeling she already knew what the issue was. "Don't worry Naruto-kun. Because I'm expecting I likely won't be participating in any rating games unless the necessary magical precautions take place. Or someone could always replace me as king for my peerage? At least temporarily?" She looked coyly at Naruto with a sweet expression. Naruto just turned his head over to her with half lidded eyes.

"No."

"B-But Naruto-kun you've never helped me with rating games before I thought that even if you are only loosely connected you would at least help with one match..."

"I can't do that."

"But you didn't even help with the Riser game."

"Hey I made up for that! Besides Rias I thought you knew this already..."

His voice went lower causing her to eye him suspiciously. "Knew what?"

He cursed under his breath as this could go badly if she didn't know already. "I'm not one of you pieces anymore. I haven't been for a while."

The girls glared at him as Rias started to get teary eyed. "Y-You... Divorced me?!"

He face vaulted backwards falling behind the couch before he quickly recovered looking slightly disheveled. "What? No! Rias during my training over that month long session I reached a point where my body broke through all connections It actually caused some pain but the connection was fragile to begin with but you knew that already so you really shouldn't be surprised. It was only a matter of time."

She sniffled as she wiped her eyes with her hands. "You should have still told me."

"That's what I'm doing now isn't it?"

"I meant sooner Naruto! You broke our bond!"

The others just looked back and fought at the drama between the two not sure if they should jump in or not. Naruto mentally grimaced as he sniffed the air. 'Shit her hormones are at it again. But I can handle it this time.'

He sighed and walked around the couch to hug her from the side softly.

"Don't touch me!"

"Sshh Ri-chan why would I need such a fragile connection with you-?" He grabbed one of her hands and placed both of this one top of her growing stomach. "When we have something so much stronger together. This child is proof of our bond and my love."

Feeling the tender moment, him hugging her so securely, she cheered up drastically at that but tried to play it off as she pouted and looked away from him.

"W-Well I g-guess I can overlook this since y-you said you love me." Naruto chuckled as he held her a little tighter.

"I have my own peerage now anyway. It really shouldn't have been a big deal."

"Ara ara." Akeno put a hand to her cheek as she giggled at the display of affection. Now that she had something to judge she was thinking that maybe, it wouldn't be such a bad idea for her to have a child as well. Asia stole glances at Issei feeling jealous. Xenovia for some reason felt the urge to pat her belly experimentally before looking over at Naruto. Selene had stars in her eyes as she gushed while Koneko just pouted eating more of her sweets looking down at her plate while stealing glances at Naruto.

Issei and Kiba however shivered with deadpanned expressions as they expressed their own respective opinions.

"I feel depressed."

"This makes me extremely uncomfortable."

Naruto's ear twitched as he heard the two boys and narrowed his eyes at them dryly. "If Tama were here in Rias's place she would kill both of you for that."

* * *

Naruto finally went home after the day was over and merged back with his other body. Rossweisse couldn't make eye contact with him which he found amusing. Currently he had a bowl of mandarins to which he was peeling for Kaga and sharing with her as they sat on the floor on a blanket. Kaga had gotten to the point where her teeth started to grow in. Two little sharp canines in the upper row of her mouth. She opened her mouth whenever Naruto gave her a little orange slice to eat. She rubbed her cheeks cutely not used to the tanginess of the mandarins.

Naruto had a stupid look on his face as he eye smiled at Kaga with a dopey grin. There was basically sparkles around him as he gushed.

"Kawaii~."

"I didn't know you at fruit."

Rias tilted her head as she sat in her own seat at the side of the living room watching them.

"I didn't know Tama did chores." Was Naruto's response. Tama who was in the kitchen leered at him ominously feeling insulted. She wanted to be more helpful damnit! If Kaga wasn't with him right now the plate in her hands would have met the side of his head. "But really I can eat anything. Even if I'm see usually eating either ramen or large quantities of meat it really shouldn't be a surprise that I eat oranges. So of course Kaga-tan can eat anything as well most likely."

He started peeling another mandarin as Kaga had finished the last one. Apparently he was taking too long as Kaga held her arms to him and moaned.

"More."

"Hai hai Kaga-tan be patient for tou-chan." He smiled happily as he kept peeling before he froze and blinked along with the others in the room as they thought they misheard.

'K-Kaga's first word.'

Naruto lost control of himself as he couldn't handle it.

"Hhnnnnggggggg!" He spazzed as he started rolling on the floor. Shio ran across the room and kicked him in his stomach making him fly out of the room from the force.

"What is wrong with you?!" Shio heard a plate shatter as it hit the ground and turned around to see Tama suddenly sitting on her knees in front of Kaga who looked lost. Tama had out a smartphone to record a small video of Kaga.

"C-Can you say that a-again for mommy Kaga-tan?" Shio's mouth was agape along with Miso's on the other side of the room and Tayuya who just entered. 'Did Tama just stutter?'

Tama had a blush on her face as she breathed a little hard as she shakily held the phone in front of Kaga with the camera on. Shio couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"You guys are like the parents that live only for their children..."

"Yes we are very devoted." Said Tama with a surprisingly clear voice this time without looking back at her.

"That wasn't a compliment..."

Rias had a sweatdrop as she looked down at her own stomach and rubbed it. "Maybe he'll calm down a little when mine finally arrives..."

* * *

 **\- 2 Days Later -**

The air was tense as the Occult Research Club saw to their unexpected guest. Diodora Astaroth had summoned himself to their clubroom unannounced. Though Rias had no problems greeting one of her peers she never socialized with Diodora often on a friendly basis and his intentions were pretty obvious to her right now.

He folded his hands as he sat across from her in the sofa, a coffee table separating them. The rest of her peerage stood behind the Sofa at Rias's back while Naruto sat next to her with his arms back. Diodora had that gentle eye smile about his face as he stayed calm and collected but that just made Naruto not trust him more.

"Now to get to the business of the matter. I'd like to offer a bishop trade Lady Gremory."

Her peerage went tense while Rias simply crossed her arms. "I assume you want to trade for Asia?"

"Am I really that transparent?" He laughed to himself at getting caught so fast."

"*Cough* Yes *Cough*." Came the antagonism of Naruto under his breath but Diodora ignored it. He held up his finger and the images of two young women appeared before them.

"I promise you a fair trade. Two bishops for the price of one. Both are very diligent workers as well I assure you-."

Rias held up her hand stopping him. "Sorry but your offer is rejected. Asia is not only a valuable member of my peerage, she is also a part of our family and is like a little sister to me."

Asia got emotional at that as she looked grateful to Rias for her words while Issei held her hand for reassures. Naruto glanced back at the two second years seeing the interaction and gained a small discreet grin before turning his attention back on the devil before him.

"Also using a roster trade to try and get the girl who turned you down shows that you are not only uncouth but that you also have no idea what a woman wants. You look more like a little boy with his toys than a man courting a fair maiden."

The rest of her peerage blinked in surprise while Issei looked shocked and Akeno giggled. Naruto let out a whistle at hearing her rip into the guy.

"Damn I'm so turned on right now."

Rias didn't even entertain what Naruto just said with so much as a glance though inwardly she felt smug and had to take a sip of her tea to calm herself down. When she put her tea back down she did have a small, somewhat condescending smile now showing that Diodora would be hard pressed to get anything out of this and that what Naruto had just said someone egged her own.

Diodora's expression actually faltered a moment as his eyes opened enough to become visible showing that red with yellow around it for irises with black pupils. Just like Rias his expression too changed minutely to a less polite one.

'No wonder he always squints. It would be hard for him to get past a girls defenses with such creepy eyes like that. The look on his face says he's won't be giving up so easily.'

Diodora made the images fade as he stood up and donned his old expression again. "How disappointing that you did not find my offer acceptable today but I won't be deterred so hastily." He walked around the couch to where her peerage was and went down on his knee as he grabbed Asia's hand putting the others on guard while Issei looked angry.

"It was fate that we met and fate that we have met again No matter what I won't let anything stop us from being together. Until we meet again my fair Asia." He gave a small peck to the back of her hand making the nervous girl gasp while Issei finally had enough.

"Get you damn hands off of her!"

Issei went to grab the man's shoulder but the moment he made contact it was like Diodora smirked as his eyes reopened and he smacked Issei's hand away surprising him. Naruto who was simply glancing back at the scene's hand twitch before Rias put her hand over his. It was a silent signal but he got it. To be ready to act in case he needed to was not what the message was. It was to not kill him.

"Low ranking trash should know their place. I can't stand being touched by a disgusting dragon such as yourself. It's revolting." He covered his nose as if the air around Issei was something foul. In a way he was insulting Naruto too with that comment.

"You asshole!" Before Issei could say or do anything else the sound of flesh being smack echoed throughout the room as Asia slapped Diodora. She still looked meek but she was also upset. "I won't let you talk to Issei or any of my friends that way!" He put on his fake mask again as he smiled.

"Yes my apologies. Well then I will see you all in the rating games. Until next time my sweet Asia I will take my leave."

He waved as he vanished via magic circle.

* * *

It was night time now and so several of the peerage was out doing client work. His own didn't do it much as they had select people they attended too. Usually those who were his followers as it made things easier. But he had nothing to do right now so he figured he might as well see what Koneko was doing. Her clients were kind of weird being fans of puppets and photographers. One was even a psuedo-otaku who had Koneko cosplay in different outfits which was the client she went to today. Naruto liked that one a lot much to the Nekosho's embarrassment as he watched from the sidelines. He kept to his animal form however appearing as a grey and black wolf that almost rivaled the size of a horse. Now on their way back home Koneko was seen riding on his back as he walked through the dark narrow streets of the neighborhoods as said giant wolf.

"Why are you still like this?"

 ** _"It's a nice change of place to change my form every now and then."_**

His voice was a little gruffer but he was still capable of speech in his canine form she saw. Sure the mouth movements didn't match the words all that much and it was mostly telepathy but it was still speech.

"But what is someone sees you?" An oversized dog walking through the streets at night would definitely cause a panic.

 _ **"My senses are always projected so don't worry. We are walking through closed in areas which would make it hard for a human to get near without me picking them up. My range of detection does go farther than the width of these streets after all. Also I can appear unnoticeable to the minds of mortals anyway."**_

She nodded as that sounded acceptable. "Wait... but then what about me? If you turn invisible would I as well from the close contact? Or would I just look like a young girl floating awkwardly through the streets?"

 _ **"Hmm yes that is indeed a problem."**_ Her eye twitched as he didn't answer her questions at all. She was about to repeat her question a bit more sternly when suddenly Naruto stopped in his step to her confusion. A few seconds later her own senses went off to the person nearby. Sitting on top of a wall to the side of them was none other than Kuroka who was smiling at them with a mischievous glint. Naruto already sensed her before they rounded the corner actually and only stopped to be polite and greet her, not because he didn't detect her beforehand.

"It's been a while my two favorite people in the world~."

Koneko narrowed her eyes at the appearance of her sister. "Hello Big Sis." As Kuroka jumped down to them Naruto stood up on his hind legs and his body shrunk shifting down to his usual appearance with his wolf features. Because of his change in position Koneko was now holding on to him piggy back. He yawned as he put his hand to the side of his head cracking his neck.

"Hey Kuroka. Was wondering when you'd show yourself again."

"After your offer I couldn't stay away for too long now could I, nya?"

'Offer?' Koneko's eyes shifted to from her sister to Naruto wondering what she could mean.

Kuroka moved up to him and pointed a delicate finger along his chest as she gained a sultry smile. "You know I've been watching you lately, even your fight with Loki I saw all of it and I know about that fight with that Sora character. Strong, hot, and apparently fertile too. Not a bad combination in my book. Would you by chance maybe want to children with me? It wasn't the time or place down in the underworld but you see to be free now?"

"Sure why not." He shrugged with an unreadable expression. Koneko's mouth was agape while Kuroka looked lost at the quick and easy response.

"I-I... That's it? Damn I thought you'd at least struggle a bit and be difficult, nya. Maybe play hard to get or something. Seeing you agree to mate me so readily and without enthusiasm makes it feel a lot less appetizing..." She grumbled as she turned to the side.

"Have it your way then." Her ear twitched as she heard receding footsteps and to see Naruto walking away. She quickly ran after him and appeared in front of him.

"W-Wait! I was joking!" He tilted his head at her as Koneko just held on to him pouting but otherwise kept silent.

"What? I thought you didn't find me all that appetizing anymore?"

"You can at least show some interest, nya!"

"You want a powerful seed right? To rebuild your race? Wouldn't someone like Vali be a suitable choice in the gene pool too? I mean he has strength and looks too and has the blood of a dragon."

"Vali may be a good option but you were my first choice. You're stronger than him, smarter than him, and look more like a man than he does. Dragon blood is definitely appealing but then both Vali and that Issei guy are basically hand-me-down dragons whereas you have the richest dragon blood, god blood, youkai blood, and you're also the Juubi."

When she stopped she noticed Naruto's fanged grin pointed at her smugly and she looked away with a scowl as she crossed her arms under her breasts. Naruto put his finger under her chin turning her face back to him and lifted her up off the ground. Her arms went limp as she lost her strength and she was forced to look directly at him as he rose her to almost eye level with just his one finger. He leaned in close as she blushed feeling his hot breath on her lips.

 **"You had me at first choice. Everything after that simply made it better. I have to say I wouldn't mind enjoying the taste of a cat again."**

"A-Again?" He moved his hand letting her drop back down to the ground as she caught herself with shakily legs feeling a little dizzy. Naruto moved his hand to his back and pulled Koneko off of him holding her up to Kuroka by the back of her shirt. A pulse of his aura went from his hand into her body and she moaned out as her body grew by an inch or two and cat parts became apparent. A slightly forked tail and slightly larger breasts. They were still small but still... She blushed embarrassed as Kuroka stared at her wide eyed at her and pointed with a shaky hand.

"Y-You didn't..."

Naruto ran his elongated tongue over his sharpening teeth looking very much like a criminal before he nuzzled his cheek against Koneko's own making her squirm.

 **"Canine's can be pretty affectionate at times. I have to say Neko-chan held up well but there are of course limits to having such a small body. Frankly if it wasn't for my own aura she probably wouldn't have survived."**

She jumped at him making him drop Koneko as she watched the two fight. Kuroka tackled him and grabbed at handfuls of his shirt as she glared at him.

"I told you not to touch her -urrf!" She froze and slowly looked down seeing Naruto's hand stabbed into her chest. He yanked out his hand quickly removing a purple and whitish orb with a two tails. She fell to her knees as she felt weak and vulnerable and light disperse off of her showing her in a smaller form. Koneko's eyes went wide at the state of her sister. No longer was she the alluring sexy Kuroka. No now she was slightly smaller than Koneko having the body of a loli with short black hair and one lone black tail. She looked herself over seeing her new state and held her clothes up to her which were starting to fall off her now petite body. A shadow loomed over her and she looked up frightened to see Naruto's glowing eyes peering down at her with his sadistic grin.

 **"Since Nekosho's bodies grow based on their own physical strength and accumulation of senjutsu if I remove the bulk of your nature chakra I can force you to revert back to your more childlike forms if I so want to. I guess you can say that well endowed body you had really was al naturale."** Okay that attempt at a pun he acknowledge was painful even for him. It went over better in his head. He shrugged before turning his attention back on the mini Kuroka and stroked his chin.

 **"You know this form of yours is pretty cute as well. You're only use now would be as a stuffed kitten. Now then on to the problem at hand. You are mad that I had sex with Koneko yes I know. But the majority of your anger comes from the fact that she got to me before you? Well you are the only one to blame for that. Jealous is a bad thing and I can be really sadistic in my ways of dealing with it."** He brought an outstretched hand over her head and she looked fearful as she had an idea what he was going to do to her based on what happened to her sister and that perverted look growing on his face.

'I don't want to lose my chastity like this!'

She grabbed at his pant leg from her spot on her knees and cried up at him with those big hazel eyes.

"Pwease! I'll be good! Just turn mye back!" Naruto looked down at her for a few hard seconds before eye smiling as light shimmered around him.

'Aww so cute little cat girl.'

Koneko deadpanned at him. "Naruto..."

"You're being disgraceful Kuroka."

They turned their gaze to a magic circle that appeared in front of him before Vali showed herself. Koneko put herself on guard at his appearance while Naruto didn't look perturbed at all.

"Why are nyou here Vali?" He blinked at the small voice Kuroka now had as he stared at the now little girl before he shook his head ignoring the scene.

"I heard from Ophis that you were a possible candidate to leave the Khaos Brigade. If this is your reason for leaving I can't say I'm all that surprised." That could have either been an insult or a compliment neither Kuroka nor Naruto were all too sure but they decided to be charitable in the conversation and give him the benefit of the doubt.

"I don't think Ophis-sama would mind too much if I joined the Juubi, nya. Supposedly they were acquaintances a long time ago."

'That reminds me I need to go visit Ophis some time.' Naruto thought of the matter while the two spoke to each other. "Vali why are you even here? I know you knew I was here before you even came into the area so looking at how things have gone in the past you must have a good reason for showing yourself to me?"

Vali turned to him and gained a serious look.

"I thought I'd throw some caution to a fellow dragon is all. I heard your lady is going to be in the rating games real soon. Keep an eye out for the Asataroth heir. Also Ophis gave me a message to give to you. Beware of Gilgamesh for he overshadows your peerage."

Naruto went silent as his eyes widened slightly at the message. Vali feeling he did his job put his hands in his pockets as he turned around to walk off as a large magic circle appeared in his path to transport him.

"W-Wait for me, nya!" Kuroka ran after him with a stumble tripping over her kimono before remembering something and ran back towards Naruto. She held out her hand making him look confused before he realized what she wanted.

"Oh right!" He dropped the orb in his hand into her outstretched arms as she hugged it to her flat chest and ran after Vali into the magic seal. She stopped mid step and gave him a weak glare.

"I-I'll be b-back, nya!" She then quickly scurried after Vali as the two vanished from the area. Naruto walked and picked Koneko back up as he headed on his way home but he was still thinking about the words given to him.

'So Gilgamesh is even on Ophis's watch now? What did she mean by overshadow? Does she mean Gilgamesh is stronger than all of my peerage together? Or that his peerage is stronger than my peerage? Or that he has so many in his peerage that it drowns out the small number that I have? Oh well I won't worry too much about it right now."

* * *

 **\- Week Later -**

In a flash of light the gang appeared at the Gremory estate again. They had to make some last minute preparations before they got ready for they got ready for their rating game with Diodora the next day. Naruto however went up ahead as he had something he wanted to discuss with Sirzechs. Currently the super devil was currently having a meeting with his parents and the other Satan beings discussing important matters.

But that didn't mean shit to Naruto. He made it to the huge door to the conference room ignoring the protests of the poor maids. He kicked the door suddenly and loudly putting everyone on guard.

"SIRZECHS!"

Sirzechs suddenly stood up from his seat with his hands on the table as he looked worried. "WHAT?! Has Rias-tan gone into labor!?"

"I challenge you to a 1on1 rating game!"

* * *

 **\- Kyoto -**

Yasaka could be seen in the bathroom nude with her daughter as she sat on a stool washing her hair. Suddenly Yasaka's hands clenched as she gained a dark look.

"I feel like Naruto-kun just lied to me about taking it easy.'

"Itai! Kaa-chan your nails! Your Nails!" Kunou cried in pain as her mother's nails started to dig painfully into her scalp.

* * *

The others choked and did spit takes. Grayfia who was standing behind her had eyes looked like her brain stopped while Serafall who had been eating candy at the time was hitting her chest struggling to breathe as she chocked on it. Ajuka just stared at Naruto before looking away like he lost hope. Sirzechs looked at him before sitting down and calmed down drastically.

"Oh..."

"Well damn you don't have to sound so disappointed. Here I'll say it again and you better give me an acceptable response this time. Sirzechs I challenge you to a duel!"

"You have to fight Sairaorg first..."

"I challenge Sairaorg to a duel!"

"Do you have a fever or something or under some kind of medication?" It was weird how quickly Naruto switched his objective. Naruto shrugged as Sirzechs rose an eyebrow at him.

"Not really. I just forgot about that guy. If he's the strongest young devil I guess it would make sense for me to fight him first. But after that I'm coming for you." He pointed at Sirzechs with a pose before moonwalking backwards out the room."

An awkward silence filled the room as they stared at where Naruto just was before Sirzechs spoke up again.

"What were we talking about again?"

"Politics."

"Thank you Serafall that clears up so much." Sirzechs's voice was dripping with sarcasm as he deadpanned at the girl.

\- END -

* * *

 **AN: Yatta! I did it! Lots of stuff going on in this chapter. Next chapter will likely be most if not all of the Diodora rating game and possibly the beginning of the rating game. It might have a lemon but not likely because of the timing. It may have more of Menma's flashbacks if I need the word count as that too is important and we are getting close to where that particular part of the story reached its climax. The next chapter may also have the first part of the Sairaorg fight as I've decided to have soon as it was necessary for this story. It will likely have a cliffhanger cuz I like to fuck with people tho.**

 **I've watched all of Konosuba, Rakudai, the second season of Monogatari, and I'm fully caught up with Haikyuu which is almost done. All great anime I recommend watching in their respective genres.**

 **Give me a lot of reviews again guys! I also have a number of drawings done for Naruto, Kaga, and working on another one for Tama. Some are better than others but expect them to be posted on my deviantart later today. Next chapter I will try to have posted in a week but bank on it being around 10 days simply because of the days of the week I usually post on. It could be sooner or later than that even with how long this chapter was but count on that anyway.**

 **ZRAI OUT!**


	24. Chapter 24: What you Want

**Ahh I took so long. A month is not what I intended at all. I had a lot of work along with many other issues to deal with. Not going to write a list about it. Didn't get a whole lot of reviews for the last chapter either despite it being so long. I did get reviews elsewhere and on my deviant so I guess that evens out. Anyway lets get on with it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: What you Want**

"Can I talk to you?" Issei asked Naruto with unease in his voice. They were currently in one of the Gremory estate's open air onsens along with Kiba. Naruto's focus was more so to soak in the hot water sitting up right with the water coming up to his chest as he had a folded towel sitting on his head.

He peeked one eye open as he looked over at Issei.

"Sure why not. We are already a bunch of naked dudes. Might as well converse as well."

"W-Well you're good with girls right?"

"Is this about Asia?" Naruto got straight to the point causing Issei to flinch at getting caught so fast.

"H-How did you-?"

"I know everything."

"..."

"You're really easy to read. It's not like you intereact with very many girls on a friendly basis and the number you are currently having issues with is even less. That being all the problems that have been going on with Diodora lately it would be obvious that Asia would be your concern."

Issei walked into the water and sat down up to his nose as he blushed a little. "W-Well if you were in my position how would you deal with this?"

"Well that depends. How exactly do you see this issue with Asia?"

"That should be obvious isn't it? I want to protect her and give her as normal a life as possible." Naruto pointed his thumb down at Issei.

"Giving her a normal life? Yeah right. What I'm asking is how do you see Asia? What is she to you?"

Issei looked confused at the question? "What do you mean? She's a friend, fellow peer member, and like the sister I want to protect?"

Naruto cringed in distaste at Issei's response.

"Eh is that it? Are you sure it's all it is? Not at all the fact that you like the girl? And I mean in the romantic sense. He looked nervous as he tried to play it off waving at him.

"I-It's not that big of a deal." Naruto and even Kiba who was sitting to the side and had been there in silence deadpanned at Issei.

"Really? You can't even bring yourself to say it even when the girl isn't around? Issei we know you like Asia. A lot. We know, Rias knows, Akeno knows, hell probably the only one that doesn't know for sure is Asia herself and even then I get the feeling she has an inkling that you may like her but is awkward with relationships because of her past."

Issei was about to refute what was said but lost his nerves when Naruto's eyes slitted dangerously at him as if daring him to lie to him.

"I... So what if I like her. Someone like me... She deserves better so I will do what I can to at least make sure she stays safe." Issei looked more somber towards the end while Naruto just tilted his head dog-like.

"So you are saying you would be happy with her being with another guy?"

"What? No I-."

"The only girl who likes you enough in a romantic way and you are going to push her onto someone else?"

"You're making it sound like-."

"Who are you to decide what that girl deserves? Who are you to try and control what she wants?"

"Stop making me sound bad!" Issei shouted at Naruto who was starting to go on a roll. Naruto rolled his shoulders as he continued.

"Well you can do what you want. But don't you think it would be easier on Asia if you actually were in a relationship with her? You would have more of a right to protect her and other guys would be less likely to mess with her if they knew she was taken. In fact the fact that the girl is being targeted now, some of that blame falls on you as well in my mind."

Naruto decided to let Issei ponder those words as he stood up from the water letting it cascade down his godly body and abs.

"The way you are now you won't be getting laid any time soon let alone getting a girl to depend on you. You can't just choose the moment some other guy shows interests in the girl you like to get all territorial and yet have nothing come out of it."

He rose out of the water by some unseen force until he was standing on top of it and walked away as he took the towel off his head and tied it around his waist to gain some decency.

"Don't wait and end up regretting what could have been."

Issei sat in an awkward silence along with Kiba as they now had an image stuck in their heads. After a few moments the silence was broken.

"Buuchou must be a very happy lady."

"Shut up Kiba."

"..."

"...That's not the average is it?"

"Not at all."

"...Good."

And so the awkward silence between the two inadequate feeling young men resumed.

* * *

The underworld despite its location and preconceived notions did in fact have thriving civilizations and cities. In fact Naruto was in one of them now. It was a major city from what he could tell and had all kinds of races of people walking about. For ease of travel he had hid his wolf features. He was somewhat of a celebrity now so he wouldn't be surprised if someone noticed him but the wolf features would have been a dead give away that he was a person of interest.

Still even if he wasn't outright recognized he was still greeted in a surprisingly friendly manner. As usual kids were curious instinctively, elders gave him warm greetings, and women gave him looks of... well you know. This isn't to say people went out of their way to greet him just because that's what they did here. No they greeted him normally like any respectable place in the human world would or youkai. Maybe slightly more open like a youkai would be because of their instinctive understandings that humanity rarely displayed anymore. Men acknowledged him too but if he passed one who was around his age he was pretty much glared at or sized up which didn't surprise him nor did he care.

Especially since the ones who had their girlfriends or whatever with them, well Naruto was too much of a distraction. Without his wolf features but still having the grey hair and horns with the extreme level of attraction he had he probably resembled something from some teen girls romantic fantasy novel or halloween wet dream if he was in the human world being seen like this.

He shivered momentarily at the thought feeling conflicted as to whether he liked that idea or not. He passed by a shop and was drawn by the light blonde hair passing his line of sight. He looked to the side to see a familiar blonde haired girl with drill tails. She was wearing a white and light pink dress that had small frills and had 3 protrusions coming out the back that resembled peacock tail feathers. He was starting to think those might actually be a part of her body. He was also now starting to think how much he would enjoy to find out.

He noted that the girl was in front of what looked to be an open bakery with a number of other people of various origins. She had a happy look on her face as she looked at the different breads, pastries, and cakes the little shop had. He assumed they must be pretty good for someone of her standing to visit them and for so many people to be there too. Also the sweet buttery smell spoke for itself.

'Well might as well see what's up.' He shrugged as he walked up beside her looking down through the glass with her at the different breads.

"Surprised to see you here Ravel-chan."

"Huh?!" She looked startled as she jumped a bit and looked to her left to see, much to her shock, Naruto smirking at her.

"Naruto-sama!" His brow twitched for a second upon hearing her. 'Cute.' She had no reason really to call him that yet she felt the need to do so anyway which he didn't get but it's not like a number of other girls didn't call him that already. "W-What are you doing here?!"

"Just roaming about. Wasn't expecting to see you at a bakery. I thought you would be one who is too above commoners to even force herself to partake in the foods of peasants or something like that."

She looked down and blushed before Naruto laughed lightheartedly. "I'm just teasing. This place must be good though for you to leave your estate just to come her though.

She smiled widely as she nodded in agreement with her hands on her hips. "You would be right. They put a lot of pride into their culinary skills hear. It's a small family business that has supposedly been around for a few centuries. They take great care in all their recipes. Even the ingredients they use come from their own farms and gardens. Actually because the Phenex family noticed them some time ago we funded their gardens. As such we of course can get whatever we want from here for free."

"So bird girl has a fondness for bread?"

"Don't typecast me..."

He chuckled as the made their orders. She got herself an order of fine bread pudding while he got an odd assortment. He got a large buttered roll that resembled a stick of french bread for himself just because. He also figured he would get something for Kaga to try and something sweet for Koneko so he got a bag filled with some cakes and other pastries as well.

They went over and sat on a bench with their respective foods. She at her pudding with a small spoon delicately and all proper which made Naruto stare at her out of the corner of his eye amused. She noticed the gaze and looked at him confused.

"What?"

He just shook his head dismissing it as he took a bite out of his bread. It was good he had to hand it to the bakery. A nice freshness to it too.

"So why exactly are you her Naruto-sama? As far as I knew I thought you lived in the human realm with Rias-sama?" Naruto sweatdropped a little though his face didn't show it.

'It would be better if she called me 'sama' out of want or devotion and not simply out of her rigid ideas of respect...'

"Well I do but I'm free to go where I please in almost any realm because of my status. Also Rias is having a rating game tomorrow so I'm here to keep an eye on anything and as support since she isn't in the best physical condition right now to be participating in one. Because of that it will like be Akeno who will be in charge while Rias watches from the sidelines. Puts them at a disadvantage not having their king but we have confidence in their ability."

Ravel nodded at this. By this point most of the young devils of noble birth knew of the Gremory heir's pregnancy. It surprised quite a number of them and surprised others even more when they found out who the father was. Not what his name was but rather what he was. Good thing was just knowing what he was made any male who may have had interest in Rias not even come near her to speak. What happened to Rias was a clear enough message.

Many women were disappointed to here this as Naruto was quite possibly the best catch around or ever but most of those who had met him in person such as Ravel knew somewhat of his harem status and apparently Rias had no issues with his womanizing ways. So that left the option open yet that also made women wary of him at the same time. It was an interesting confliction that Ravel also shared.

Naruto stared at her out of the corner of his eye curiously as she seemed to be deep in thought. He saw some birds near by and grabbed some of his bread turning it into crumbs and tossed it at the ground. The birds predictably flew towards it. Ravel was cut out of her thoughts as her head shot up suddenly slightly startling Naruto as she blinked.

"What? What's wrong?"

She remembered where she was and shook her head playing it off nervously.

"N-Nothing. Well my mother has been saying that it would be good to interact with more of my peers so she said I should pick a location for which I will pursue my education."

"Oh that's smart on her then I guess. If you want you can come up to where I am. I've been trying to fill my home" '- with women...' He mentally said with a hidden predatorial grin but decided to keep that bit to himself. "-lately anyway so you are free to stay with Rias and I and the others if you want since there is plenty of room."

She blushed and scooted away from him quickly causing him to raise an eyebrow at her as she pointed.

"Y-You want me to live with you a-already!?"

Now Naruto could have retorted or explained himself and he would have if he hadn't caught what she said at the end. "...You're saying 'already' like you were expecting it to happen at some point anyway." She jumped a bit at Naruto catching her and tried to play dumb looking all high and mighty as she crossed her arms turning her nose to him.

"I-I have no idea what you are talking about you pervert!"

"..." Naruto simply stared at her for a few seconds before grounding up more bread and throwing it at the ground near the direction where her head was turned. She suddenly stood and her neck snapped in the direction of where the bread crumbs landed for the birds. There was silence as she stared at the bread on the ground with a lost gaze. After a good 10 seconds she remembered where she was and slowly turned her head to see Naruto staring at her before a smug grin spread over his face.

"Pigeon."

She covered her face with her hands and started to cry out in embarrassment.

"So you act like a bird out of habit? I guess that follows your phoenix heritage. I wonder what other secrets you have.~"

* * *

 **\- Next Day -**

The magic circle vanished and everyone looked around surprised as they surveyed the barren lands around them.

Rias was on edge as something didn't feel right. They didn't end up where they were supposed to for the rating game.

"We've been redirected?" She was supposed to be watching the games from the sidelines but it looks like something went wrong. Magic seals appeared all around in the air above them as they went on guard. Hundreds of devil grunts in old armor appeared brandishing weapons at them. Issei formed his boosted gear while the others brought out their own weapons however his senses were passed by anyway as the next moment he heard a scream and turned to see Asia gone.

They heard uproars laughter and saw Diodora holding an unconscious Asia.

"Teme!"

"Greetings everyone. I think I will be taking custody of sweet Asia now." Diodora had a disgusting smirk on his face and Rias was in no mood to entertain his little games right now.

"Diodora Astaroth unhand my bishop right now!"

"Ah ah sorry but I can't do that. You see Asia will be my prize. If you want her back you're going to have to fight past all this old faction devils from the Khaos Brigade who are here to kill all of you."

Rias's hair started to glow red as she pointed at him with fierce anger. "To ally yourself with those who stand against the Satans. You damned traitor! You defile the purity of the rating game and you even had the gall to lay your hands on Asia! That is three strikes against you and- Kya?!"

She grabbed her stomach in pain as her heightened levels of magic aura dispersed. Her peerage cried out as Akeno quickly lent her her shoulder to support her.

"Buuchou please you shouldn't allow yourself to get so worked up. You're expecting remember? What would Naruto-kun think?" Rias panted a bit as she nodded with a sign but let Akeno keep supporting her.

"To have to face a pregnant cow how insulting." Rias glared at Diodora's comment but didn't say anything in response. "Well if you want to stop me so badly you're going to have to get through all my friends here. While you all are busy with that I will be getting to thoroughly know this little nun." He sneered at Issei specifically when he said that. Its struck a nerve and set Issei off as he summoned Ascalon as he flew at him. Issei had his sword back ready to cut Diodora in to only for the bastard to hold Asia in front of him as a shield. Issei flinched as he turned his body away and was thrown off balance as he went by Diodora and fell into the ground.

Diodora just laughed at Issei's pitiful attempt before vanishing in a flash of light.

"Asia!" Issei shouted out as he punched the ground in frustration. "I won't... Let him get away with this!"

"Of course not." He was snapped out of it by the monotonous voice of Koneko who walked up next to him as she put on her fingerless boxing gloves, her cat features and forked tail emerging with her body becoming slightly more developed. Selene nervously followed behind her as she tied bandages around her face.

"Diodora is going to be in for a rude awakening if he thinks he can get by us so easily. Lets make our way up to his castle past these enemies Issei." Kiba formed a sword as he followed Koneko's example. Issei just looked at them for a moment a bit jealous at how collected they were in this kind of situation. One was the student of Naruto and the other the student of Tama. He supposed that alone would make them so iron-minded. He wasn't sure if Selene was more of a pet or student type relationship as that was never really made clear to him but he was sure it would help regardless.

"You're right as long as we save Asia we don't have to worry so let's make him pay!" Issei stood up strong with his gear glowing brightly in response.

Rias smiled looking at how her peerage handled each other and crossed her arms as she spoke to Akeno who stood at her right. "Well Akeno I yield authority over my peerage to you for this battle. They're all yours."

Akeno nodded turning serious as she donned her miko outfit. "Right! Okay everyone we will do this quick as Asia is our priority. This is no longer a rating game but a serious battle so keep that in mind that we are all at risk. Issei you will be in the front as the vanguard with Koneko acting as an arrow charging through our enemies to the castle. Selene you will be support for those two and your own offensive cell if you feel up to it. Xenovia you will be acting as a guard for Rias while I stay with her acting as the rearguard. Kiba you are free to do as you feel is appropriate as you have the speed and with your gear the versatility to assist all points of the battlefield. We will do this quick everyone so keep moving but try to keep togethers as well!"

"I'm don't need 2 guards..." Rias pouted as Akeno gave her a small smile.

"If Asia were her she would be the only one needed but the rest of our group isn't as magically adept as her or I so it would be best if Xenovia were to protect you as well. She is more of the in-between of a rook and a knight after all."

"Fine." She can't afford for anything to happen anyway. They all nodded and charged forward.

"Alright everyone charg-Kya?!"

The others tripped at Akeno's scream and looked back to see her skirt flipped up exposing her lacey _violet_ panties. Naruto would be happy. They looked at the cause to suddenly see Odin walking before them stroking his beard.

"Lord Odin?" The old man chuckled as he looked over at the confused Gremory before looking back up at the small army before him floating in the sky.

"We've known Diodora was corrupted for a while now so we had a feeling he would try something. I thought it would be good give my assistance in this battle. Can't have Naruto-chan's special ladies getting hurt now can we?"

Akeno and Rias both let out a sigh of relief as this saved them a lot of time. Having Odin here to take care of the arm would probably have been the equivalent to having Naruto or Tama here in person to aid them.

"Well I guess change of plans then. While Odin is taking care of the enemies everyone head to the castle!"

They all took off forward for the castle with Issei noting that Koneko was faster than him on foot.

* * *

"That brother of yours is definitely getting on my bad side Ajuka." Naruto's eyes were slitted and dangerous as he glanced over at Ajuka Beelzebub who was watching the screen showing what was going on with Rias and the others. "He is your brother so I'm a little more lenient but he is getting within the danger range of my **fiancé** and her peerage."

"My apologies Naruto-kun. This is disgraceful to the Astaroth household so know I do not approve of his actions. He has been a problem for a while and know that with his latest courses of action he is no brother of mine."

"So when he dies you won't hold it against me?" The air went cold when Naruto said that along with his Armorer expression of wide psychotically expressionless eyes. Naruto was serious and the others had no doubt about what he was hinting to. The others in the conference room being Sirzechs with Grayfia at his back, Azazel, and Raynare at Naruto's back all grew a bit nervous hoping a fight didn't break out between the two powerful forces.

Ajuka simply looked at Naruto's unrelenting gaze before sighing. "As I said he is no brother of mine." Naruto visibly relaxed instantly as he could tell the super devil wasn't lying. The others let out a breath of relief knowing the threat had passed. Naruto leaned back with a calm disposition again as he watched the screen.

"Still you all could have told me about Diodora beforehand. I would have planned more. Still not like her peerage isn't prepared and I already made some accommodations anyway."

The group had made it into Diodora's castle and were currently fighting his peerage. Issei had managed to make contacted with most of them before their was a flash of light and all of their clothes blew off exposing their raw female bodies.

Naruto's face twitched at the sight on the screen but didn't say anything as Grayfia sighed "Well he's driven at least..."

* * *

Issei was currently having a hard time if you know what I mean. He did his best to guard but he couldn't concentrate with stark nude girls beating him up. Apparently Diodora foresaw him using his Dress Break so he blocked his pawns' ability to feel embarassed.

"Gah! Guys you can help at any moment you know!" Issei shouted at the rook and bishop in waiting.

Koneko just stared at Issei dryly. She saw this as karma for thinking he could create a move to strip girls without consequence. She kept watching him get smacked around for a good 20 seconds before she finally spoke.

"Fine."

She formed a wispy ball of chakra in her hand and shot it at one of the pawns. The girl let out a small shriek as she was blown away causing Koneko and Selene to gain the rest of the pawns' attention.

"He's not your only opponent remember."

She ran at them in a burst of speed causing one to flinch as she closed in on them.

"S-She's a rook right?" The pawn formed a magic circle to shoot beams at her. She locked eyes with Koneko for a moment and it was light her eyes unfocused as the neko blurred out of sight and suddenly was in front of her under her guard.

 **"Misdirection."**

Their eyes widened as Koneko somehow made all of them lose track of her. Koneko shot out her first and the poor girl coughed up blood as she was hit hard in her stomach before she shot away high in the air and cratered into the wall. Everyone looked to where their comrade had been punched but Koneko didn't stop as she jump at another pawn with a spin kick to their head breaking their neck as they hit the ground face first cracking the floor.

"She's using some kind of trick. Quickly take her out!" The apparent lead pawn shouted out as they all pointed their magic circles at Koneko and launched a barrage of magic attacks at her. They kept hitting her not letting up at all. All of a sudden there was a cluster of screams from where Koneko was as the pawns vanished.

The smoke cleared to see all the naked pawn girls in a pile looking worse for wear and battered as Koneko was now standing next to Selene. She had smoke coming off her cheek and shoulder from where the magic hit her but took no actual damage.

"No low class unarmed devil can harm me." Naruto's training made sure of that a least. "Good job Selle but next time do it sooner."

"H-Hai!" Selene nervously replied. She had stopped time in the entire area on everyone except Issei and Koneko then with her darkness powers moved the pawns towards where Koneko had been so that they all were hit by the full force of their own attacks.

Koneko walked towards the room's exist to make it towards where Diodora probably was and looked over at Issei who was still sitting on the ground his mouth gapped in surprise.

"Are you going to come on or are you gonna just sit there and let your chubs leave sweat marks on the ground?"

Issei sweatdropped but remembered why he was here and quickly stood up to run after Koneko.

* * *

The others were dealing with their own problems.

 ***Slice Clang***

Kiba stood over the unconscious bodies of Diodora's two nights. They were skilled but they really weren't hard for him to beat. Like at all. Guess that's what happens when you have a reaper who is also an Armorer as your teacher.

Rias stood with her arms crossed as her destructions magic swirled around them in a dome blocking the barrage of magic coming from Diodora's remain pieces. She was actually disappointed as she felt like they would have been more of a threat for all the hell they put them through. Her peerage had grown well.

Suddenly she felt a dizzy spell overcome her and started to sway on her feet as her magic wavered. Akeno quickly took over as she formed a defensive field of lightning magic allowing Rias to drop her own.

"Rias you aren't supposed to be doing anything..."

"Sorry my apologies. I guess I'm just not feeling well today. Still though its a good strategy they have. With those two bishops continuous healing their queen she is almost immortal. Almost." She gave a knowing look to Akeno who nodded and directed her gaze to Xenovia who stood by her. "Xenovia you are free to use lethal force. Destroy them."

"Hai buuchou with pleasure!" Xenovia held her Durandal out to the side as she charged it with energy. A golden ethereal aura engulfed the large sword. The enemy devils in front of them didn't worry about it until suddenly the sword erupted forming a large beam of light lengthen the blade far beyond its normal reach that it smashed out the side of the castle.

Xenovia grinned at them as she jumped high into the air breaking out of the protective field Akeno and Rias had set up and held up her sword for a massive overhead slash.

"Here we go! Durandal!" She dropped the collumn blade of energy down on the three devils. They formed their magic barriers to block the sword and they did just that, for 0.15 seconds before it broke through and flattened the poor women. Those who were outside the castle could see a massive beam of light cut through one side of the building before vanishing.

The two bishops were quickly recalled from the damage they were dealt. As the dust settled all that was left was the queen who was on her knees bleeding heavily. It was thanks to the bishops' healing acting as a buffer to most of the attack but even still she was on her last legs.

The girl stiffened as footsteps approached her and she looked up to see Akeno looming over her with a sadistic gleam in her eyes. She held up her hands as lightning arched between them dangerously.

"Ara ara you seem to be in a lot of pain. Let me get rid of that for you." Akeno started to move her hands down to the girls head whose eyes widened in fear.

"Wait what are you doing!?"

"I believe in this situation you would be considered guilt by association. I'm just doing my job so... No hard feelings if you die from this alright?"

*Zzssshhhp*

With both hands on either side of the girls head Akeno proceeded to electrocute her at point blank range. The powerful electrical energy hit a point where it actually interfered with the girl being recalled. The lightshow was blinding as the girl could do nothing but scream out as her body convulsed. Akeno didn't stop until half a minute later when the girl stopped screaming. Akeno moved her hands away allowing the girl to fall back on the wrecked ground her body smoking as it twitched periodically. Whether she was alive or not no one currently cared.

Rias turned on her heel and continued on her way up the castle. She had a serious look in her eyes as she didn't care if any of her opponent was killed or not. She wasn't human and you didn't try to take something away from her.

* * *

A grotesque body flew through the air and hit the cold floor. A series of slashes had been opened up as it lay bleeding. This was the scene Rias and the others were greeted to as Kiba stood a ways away duel wielding. The creature was an imbalanced amalgam of animal parts and just looked outright disgusting.

Rias looked at it warily as she spoke to her knight. "Kiba what is... that?"

"Apparently that creature is Freed?"

Her eyes widened a little upon hearing that. "He's alive."

"Not like his current existence is all that glamorous anyway."

"Kekeke! Looks like all the kiddies are here!" The sick looking creature named Freed laughed out as he stirred. He rose up off the ground healing rapidly as he stood. strong again. "Happy birthday to me! I get to kill you all as payback for the trouble you've caused me. Aw who am I kidding I was going to kill you all regardless!"

"Fufufu well well what do we have here?"

Freed felt a shiver go down his spine at the eerie feminine voice as everyone looked to the side of the room. From behind a pillar walked Tama herself holding onto Kaga as if they were just taking a casual stroll through a park.

She tilted her head curiously at the nervous foe. "I thought I killed you?"

"You did bu-." Freed didn't see Tama signal as he was suddenly cut into pieces by Kiba who went serious at his teachers signal moving at high speed. She turned to Kiba and looked a little upset at what he did.

"Kiba you did it too fast I wasn't done talking to him yet."

He sweatdropped at how imbalanced what she just said about her brother was but apologized anyway. "I-I'm sorry I'll work on my timing more for next time."

There was an odd hum in the air as the different butchered pieces of Freed twitched. As if drawn in by some invisible force all the masses of flesh started to gather in one collective form before reshaping into a new figure.

It happened rapidly and in 10 seconds Freed was healed completely though he looked different again. He resembled his old human form though a little taller with spikes jutting out of the right side of his body and winglike black ears. The sclera of his eyes also turned black and his upper body was exposed showing patch discoloration of black pigmentation over his skin. Almost like...

Her eyes widened as she warily pointed a finger at her brother. "You..."

Freed laughed uproarious in a now intoned voice as he enjoyed her reaction to his new form. **"Khahaha!** Have you figured it out already?! You always were a smart one!"

"You have the energy of a chimera which is impossible. But it also feels dead, empty and corrupted at the same time. Kind of like-."

"Bingo! Back when Koka-bitch Nora rampaged in that town of yours who were the ones that bled the most?" Her eye twitched causing Freed's grin to widen. "That's right! You and that demon, Naruto was his name I believe. Well Diodora was watching along with certain people in the Khaos Brigade and another third party who you might even know but is apparently very familiar with Naruto. He's been around for thousands of years. Goes by the name Gilgamesh. Apparently an armorer as well just like you too. Go figure what a coincidence right?"

"Yeah yeah already know about him." Tama waved him off not caring. He blinked before continuing awkwardly.

"Well he used some kind of cup. A Holy whatever and with the blood of you two was able to give me this new form. Fixed my Armorer status as well and I'm loving it! The power isn't a perfect match though. It's a shame that these spikes get in the way of life. Like walking through doors, taking a shit, you know how it is."

"No not really."

"..." Kiba seeing the pause in discussion was about to attack Freed swiftly again as he clenched his swords. His knees and legs tensed as he got ready to dash at high speed.

"Kiba. **Sit."** His eyes dilated as he felt a force overcoming him, compelling him. He lost balance and fell forward hard hitting his face on the floor. "I'll handle this you all can just stay there."

Kiba looked up from the ground as he shook the cobwebs out of his head. He saw Kaga standing to his left looking at him curiously before she simply dropped down on her butt and looked at him blankly. She didn't say anything as she was chewing on something yellow partially in her mouth. He looked at it closely to see it was apparently a lemon. Clearly Tama didn't care to peel it and clearly Kaga had no issue with it nor the sourness of it despite being a toddler and the fact that that's just not how you eat lemons.

"The rest of you can go on past I'll deal with him." Tama glanced back at the others locking eyes with Rias who nodded. They ran off to the side to continue on their way leaving Tama with Kaga and Kiba behind. Rias though looked back at Tama again as she passed her and spoke up.

"Tama not that I'm not thankful but why are you even here?"

Tama giggled as if the question itself was stupid.

"You didn't really think Naru-kun would let his pregnant fiancé just do whatever she wanted on a battlefield did you? He is protective of his mates even if he doesn't openly show it all the time and the fact that you are expecting makes all of us responsible in a way. Also he had a feeling something would go wrong so he had me follow you. Good thing this isn't a real rating game or my assistance would have caused problems."

Rias smiled to herself at that bit of news. Naruto was a bit of a strategic chess master himself so to cover his bases really shouldn't have surprised her. She also had no quarrels with Tama but to hear Tama indirectly say she was responsible for her was what Rias felt was her way of saying she cared and that made her happy.

When they left they finally cleared out the room Tama sighed and turned her attention back to Freed. She gave him a sincere smile that shocked him.

"Well it's nice to see you again, nii-san."

His arms lengthen into sharp blades as he held them protectively up in front of himself as if to guard against Tama.

"Who what the hell happened to you to have this gushy emotions! It's disgusting!" Tama's eyes shifted to Freed's arms blades for a moment. 'Hmm Naru-kun has shown that ability before.' She spoke out again to Free as she looked back at Kaga who was sitting watching them.

"Freed you see that child over there? That's mine." He glanced over at the baby confused before seeing the resemblance but noticed the odd appendages and tail on the child as well.

"What the fuck?! I died a few months ago and you definitely weren't pregnant then! If you were that last attack of mine would have definitely done the child in."

"That's really not important. But that's the child Naru-kun gave me. Little Kaga-chan. Takes after both her parents greatly, I think."

"Look that's good shit and all and it's great that I get to meet my alien niece but are we going to fight or what? I came here to spill blood and I intend to do so!"

Freed felt a chill crawl down his spine as Tama lost her warm smile but her face didn't even go expressionless like he was accustomed to. No it became one that was more of blank irritation. She was done with him.

She leaned forward and it was like time became that of separate frames in a stop motion camera. He saw her step forward. He tried to guard but that time she was under him inside his guard with her fist cocked. The next frame he vomited blood when that fist when straight through his body. A second later once he realized he had been ran through the force of the punch caught up with reality and out of her first and forearm was ejected intense heat and wind pressure in a flash of light and burst of flames.

Blood sprayed everywhere boiling and Freed screamed in agony as his insides were turned to smoldering paste and his wound was being improperly cauterized. She grinned darkly as she spoke into his ear at that close range.

"Well you got your wish. Blood has been spilt but were you expecting it to be yours?" She yanked her fist out in a splatter of blood and then shot her hand back out with a palm strike at the speed of sound stopping it an inch from his body. A shockwave was released hitting Freed's entire body and knocking him across the room 40 meters into the wall cratering it.

She walked at a sedated pace towards him as he fell out of the wall to the ground and struggled to get up.

"You know nii-san I actually despise your existence even more than before. Mine and Naru-kun's power? First of all you are clearly a failure of that experiment. Secondly you are basically a bastardized version of my daughter with that mix grafted onto the body of a shitty exorcist." Her hair became undone and her own sclera turning black. She stopped in front of Freed looking down at him with here face shadowed making the glow of her now gold eyes more frightening. She had an angry gaze. An actual look of anger that was so surprising to Freed that he became frozen stiff on his knees as he looked up at her shakily.

"I can hardly even enjoy fighting you anymore because how can I take an opponent seriously who is afraid of me? It has been a while since I used my Death Prawn techniques in combat though so that was fun." Freed was thinking even less straight than usual as he thought about ways to counter this situation. However the moment his arm twitched to move was the same moment he lost that arm as it was lopped off at the shoulder to hit the ground. When he gritted his teeth at Tama he saw her holding her long sword over her shoulder already. He never even saw her summon that sword let alone use it to cut him.

She rose an eyebrow at his state as if daring him. "What you look like you want to say something? Anything on your mind?" At that point for no reason at all she was compelled to slice off his other arm as he screamed out. It hurt more than when Kiba had done it. Once again he didn't even see her attack him all he saw was her now leaning forward on her sword that was stabbed in the ground in front of him as she peered down at him curiously.

"How did I kill you last time Freed? I cut you in half right? Though that was back when you were human. After Kiba's attack I guess it's clear I have to be more thorough in my execution."

She spun her sword in her hand before grabbing it in a reverse grip and proceeded to stab down into Freed's body repeatedly. She did it a gain as the sliding of metal and the slicing of flesh was all that could be heard throughout the corridor. Freed's body was a lot more durable than it used to be. Actually it was about on level with the defensiveness of a rook but that didn't do shit against Tama when she is attacking with such prejudice fueling her power.

 **"I despise you so much and yet you have the nerve to show yourself again in front of me? You would have lived a lot longer if you went into hiding. A Death God can't have the ones whose lives she's reaped still roam about freely after all."**

Despite all that that was happening, through his pained grunts and numbing body from his injuries and all the blood he'd lost he still managed to muster up a burning glare of pure hatred to direct up at Tama causing her to stop as her sword wielding arm went limp at her side.

"I-I don't give a shit y-you monstrous bitch..."

However the look on Tama's face was what sent one final chill down Freed's spine. As her face was shadowed her gold eyes glowed down on him in a predatory manner as her mouth curled into a sadistic grin. She rose an eyebrow at him as her grin widened into a malicious smile and leaned forward.

 **"Kufufu! That look is to perfect! Yes show me all your anger and angst as I send you off. Killing is so much more enjoyable when those who deserve it don't want to die! Keep up that look of defiance! That sense of rebellion that you are feeling against your sweet adorable sister!"** She brought up her other hand a little and a black panel formed over Freed's body.

 **"Let your expression be etched into my mind as the way I always remember you. Let you feel the weight of your regret for your pitiful existence come crashing down on your blasphemous skull as I send you past death plunging deep, straight into the empty dark void. Let oblivion consume you. Embrace your fate for you will never be coming back again."**

She swung her hand down and like her own hammer of justice the panel came down like a gave onto Freed's body.

*CRRSSHHHSS*

 **"Crushed just like a bug beneath the heels of my feet."**

He probably never even felt it. His body was instantly crushed beyond any kind of recognition into primordial black and red paste under the power of near atom crushing force. The entire corridor floor was cracked with branching out spiderwebs that began to fill with the liquidly biomass.

She calmed down as her presence became less threatening and her eyes turned back to normal. She turned around to direct her attention back to her little audience.

"Kiba."

Now Kiba had been focusing on the fight intently on how one-side the fight was. Grant Freed with his new power had someone gotten to around upper class level maybe even lower Ultimate but he never even stood a chance against Tama. She was out for blood more so than usual and was probably a bit irritated that her estranged brother was still around. He also felt it, just barely was able to sense it but for Tama to crush him with that amount of force she could have leveled the castle. She was strengthening the floor as well against her own unreal pressure from that panel. And yet the force she impacted on Freed was so great that she couldn't even block completely against it which was why the floor was in the state that it was. He was so focused on his own thoughts that when Tama called him he actually got startled jumping a bit.

"H-Hai senpai?!"

She looked at him for a moment for getting startled before shrugging and walking over to him to go back to Kaga.

"Form a sword of flames and burn away these remains. I don't want a single drop getting by. Set the room a blaze if you have to."

He hurriedly got to it not wanting to keep her waiting as he ran over to the epicenter of Freed's remains making sure not to step in any of the mess and formed a flaming sword. He stabbed it swiftly into the filled cracks and the liquid proved to be very flammable. Orange flames quickly skated across the room going out along the spider web like branching out cracks yet when they got near Tama and Kaga they curved around them to go around them harmlessly.

Tama nodded at Kiba's progress at cleanup duty before turning to look back at her child. Kaga pushed herself up to stand on the ground and held her small hands and arms up to her mother.

"Kaa-chwan hold." Tama smiled affectionately as her disposition grew bright and she scooped up her daughter to hold to her breast. Tama knew that while Kaga had only started talking recently with her growth rate she could probably entertain small conversations now but neither of Kaga's parents had really been all that sociable at that age. Kaga if anything is more active than she normally would be because of Naruto's own actions.

Tama suddenly looked upwards in some direction and had a serious expression on her face as her sclera turned black again and a purple hue spread over her body.

"I know you are watching Gilgamesh. I don't care who you are. You were already my enemy regardless simply because of your history with Naru-kun but now with this after what you've done. You have more to worry about than Naruto now because I'm going for your blood."

* * *

In some unknown location a viewing orb suddenly shattered into pieces, the image of Tama on it being the last thing displayed. Gilgamesh sat at his throne looking at where the orb was with his cheek resting on his fist. He chuckled to himself at the girl's declaration as if it was the most mundane thing.

"Hmhmhm so that Armorer female who is often in the Juubi's company wants to fight me? I can't say I haven't had my eye on her. She is one of noble blood and despite being tainted by humanity she had the disposition to deny it regardless. She would have made a worthy queen a time ago but now she has become sullied by the ministrations of that demon. Well if she wants to die so badly I might as well get some kind of entertainment out of it. Don't you agree my _servants?"_

In his grand hall many different peoples could be seen on their knee bowing to Gilgamesh. The ones who appeared to be the most important were the ones at the front. They had different symbols on them dictating their classes of combat: Rider, Saber, Lancer, Caster, Berserker and so on. Several nodded as if they had been given the mission directly, two of them being a hooded female with purple hair and elf-like ears which she kept hidden and the one next to her while despite being down on one knee was still at the level of most people's average height. He was a hulking figure with a wide build showcasing his immerse strength while hiding his deceptive amounts of speed. His skin was a dark grey and red with red eyes. He was Heracles the Berserker, the Raging Destroyer, and the Monster Slayer.

* * *

 ***Boom***

The area was filled with a trembles for a few seconds as someone's power level just exploded above them further on in the castle. Kaga and Tama looked up curiously at the rumbling having switched focus before the mother cooed at her daughter.

"Looks like fun things are happening upstairs Kaga-chan. Let's go check it out shall we?"

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Issei lost it as he roared out. A funnel of blazing energy spiraled up around him like a tornado as Diodora's words pushed him over the edge. For him to cause Asia so much pain over the years. To manipulate her, to get her kicked out the church, to be alone all that time. To find out that he was responsible for her suffering and did it all just so that he could have the poor bishop as a meat sock was too much for Issei. And to make matters worse Asia had no choice but to hopelessly listen as she was hung binded against a pillar.

The others were angered as well but left it to Issei as his power skyrocketed.

 **"Balance Breaker!"** The aura died down but the power stayed as Issei was covered in his draconian armor. Diodora just looked at it snidely as he laughed out while sitting in his throne.

"Hehahaha! Cool costume change. I was half expecting some cutesy transformation scene to go along with it. But I have something even greater! A snake directly from Ophis whose bite is said to be so venomous that it's rumored to be an instant kill-."

Issei shut him up as he flew across the room while Diodora was blabbing and punched him hard in his gut. Diodora coughed out blood as he felt the pain from that blow.

 **"I don't give a damn!"**

He then grabbed his collar and threw the Astaroth heir to the floor. Diodora clawed at the ground in anger before turning around and shooting blasts of magic at Issei.

"How dare you! Don't think just because you got a lucky strike in that you can beat me! You are just low born trash while I am a high ranking devil a part of the same bloodline as the current super devil Beelzebub! There is no way I could possibly lose to a piece of trash like you!"

Issei simply walked through the line of fire. The magical bombardment was no match for the armor granted to him by his balance breaker. When he got within arms reach of Diodora he punched him again his fist crashing through the Astaroth's magic circle to hit him square in the face. His punch drove him into the floor cracking it around him before he tumbled away. Diodora cried out as he held his face in pain like a little bitch.

Issei's balance breaker vanished showing him wearing a look of disgust as he walked over and hoisted Diodora up by the color of his shirt and actually held him up off the ground choking him.

"To think your really just a pussy. You're not even worth using my balance breaker against. I bet I can beat your sorry ass without it!"

"I-I.. will not be beaten!" Diodora held his hands out at Issei formed a magic barrier. Issei grunted out as he was pushed away and a magic barrier spread across the entire room creating a wall between Diodora, Asia from the others. "Hahaha now you're trapped dumb dragon!"

Issei picked him up off the ground slowly and locked eyes with him. His eyes widened along with the others in the room when they saw it. One of Isse's eyes had changed from their usual browns to a brilliant jade green with a slitted pupil matching the gems of his sacred gear.

"You know Naruto helped me with a few things. He helped me realize just how important and dear Asia is to me. So I won't let you take her. I won't let anyone take her away from me and I will get as strong as I need to to make sure of that!" His body's outline started to glow green as he said that. Asia's eyes widened as she started to cry though they were happy tears. "Issei-kun..."

"He also gave me a piece of his mind, literally. He uploaded some of his own ideas into me really. It makes me respect him even more if I can become this much strong just by thinking about things a little differently then I can only think about how strong Naruto-senpai really is who is already unbelievable strong but also the smartest person I know."

His sacred gear started to occilated as it continually charged up power **"Boost boost boost boost boost..."** As the power maxed out his arm started shining as he cocked his fist back.

"What he gave me, was the idea of possibilities! If my gear can boost my power then I should be able to channel it into specific faucets of my abilities and boost them more efficiently! I'm not sure what I just said but here I go!" He launched his fist at the magic wall.

 **"Dragon Boost! Strength!"** His fist collided with the wall causing a flash as he managed to make a small shockwave from the force at which he punched it.

The other's were surprised that Issei managed to punch that hard outside his balance breaker.

Diodora however felt like he was worried for nothing. "Hahaha is that it?! Granted you were stronger than I thought but it will take a lot more than that to get through my magic power!"

"Well then it's a good thing my dragon is a cheater!"

"Huh?"

 **"Penetrate!"** A pulse went through the magic barrier before it shatter. A shock went through everyone at what they just saw Issei do.

Even Rias was shocked. 'That's the same ability Naruto used against Loki.'

Penetrate. An ability apparently reserved to a select few dragons. The ability to bypass any single layer of defense regardless of what it is. Yeah it was kind of cheaty but it had it's own weaknesses if someone was aware of them that could be exploited.

As soon as the forcefield shattered A green glow went down his body to his legs.

 **"Boost! Speed!"** The power transferred from his strength into raw speed and he blurred forward with his new found speed running faster than Koneko but not as fast as Kiba. However it was enough combined with showcasing his new ability to catch Diodora off guard as he grabbed him again by his collar again and hoisted him up. Issei cocked his fist back and a light went back up to his arms again.

 **"Strength!"** He landed his fist into Diodora's stomach and stepped forward with a twist as he rolled into it and let go of Diodora with his other arm to add more force to it. Diodora's eyes bulged as he felt the damage to his organs and was knocked up into the ceiling smacking off of it. Gravity overcame him and he fell back down where Issei was waiting for him. Issei's body was ingulfed in light again as he resumed his armor. The echoing of the word 'Boost' could be heard in the background.

 **"Balance Breaker!"** He gave Diodora a wicked haymaker when he fell into range and punched him away like a bullet sending him through a pillar and tumbling past it to a stop. His entire body laid there as he was stunned from the pain.

* * *

Naruto snickered as the other leaders watched the screen in small amounts of surprise.

"Well looks like my accommodations were put to good use. Tama provided assistance and Issei proved to be a successful experiment."

Azazel rubbed his chin as he looked over at Naruto curiously.

"You'd experiment on your own friends? Wow even I would have to think twice before doing that."

Naruto just shrugged and held up a finger with a smirk causing Raynare who had been standing patiently behind him to smile. She leaned against his back draping her arms over his shoulders and mashing her soft breasts against the back of his head.

Grayfia twitched at the scene which both Naruto and Sirzechs caught. Sirzechs wouldn't dare say anything and Naruto didn't say anything about it at well but he did lock eyes with her giving her a knowing gaze and a grin that made her look away with slight annoyance.

"I've experimented on many of my family. Rei-chan here heavily. I also experimented on Shio, Miso, Koneko, Selene, I've even experimented on Tayuya and my own familiars to lesser extents."

Sirzechs was a little surprised by that as well hearing that he had messed with so many different girls and in potentially harmful ways. "I'm surprised Rias-tan would let you do that to the ones that were members of her peerage."

"What? They're fine aren't they? Not all the experiments I do are necessary hazardous. Some do how mortality rates afterall but as long as I'm the one conducting the experiment that percentage basically doesn't exist. Issei however will probably be having headaches until he get's used to me giving him the ability to think better."

* * *

Issei quickly ran over to where Asia was held to try and free her. When he got there he was in for a surprise as he didn't even have to do anything. Tama had caught up to them and was actually able to caught through Asia's Longinus level restraints. Hey if anyone could do it why not a Reaper Armorer right?

When Issei got close he couldn't find it in him to stop smiling. He was just so happy to see Asia safe and sound. He deactivated his balance breaker and before turning off his sacred gear all together. His green eye flashed a few seconds before turning back to their normal browns. A sharp pain went through his skull as he head his head in pain for a second before it passed.

"Issei!" He felt someone run into his chest only to realize that it was Asia as she hugged on to him.

"Asia. I'm sorry you had to go through all this." She backed up and shook her head before giving him a warm smile.

"Don't apologise you did nothing wrong."

"But if I had been strong he would have never been able to take you from me!"

She blushed not sure if she had head right. "F-From you?" He stopped himself and blushed as well. Koneko just whistled out at that and everyone was watching them which made things worse.

"I-I mean us! W-We're your friends after all!"

Tama leaned against the pillar a distance away but still close by while holding Kaga still. There was a stirring neck to her and she closed her eyes and smirked as she spoke out.

"They're somewhat cute don't you think?"

"Yeah but with how perverted the kid is you'd think he would get cold feet a lot less than this." Naruto out of no where was leaning against the pillar standing next to Tama. If he can split his body then of course could be there it just took him a bit longer to get there. He watched the scene in passive acceptance as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Well not everyone can be as forward in relationships as you are."

He glance over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What is that a problem?"

She giggled and leaned over to give him a peck on his cheek. "Not for me it isn't." His mouth twitched before he let out a breath.

"Well he didn't do as much as I wanted but at least there is some progress going between them. However little or much it is will become clear over the next few days."

Finally the others noticed his presence as they Rias looked over at him.

"Naruto-kun! Why are you here?" He pushed off the wall and strolled towards her to pull her into a hug which she gladly accepted.

"Same reason Tama is her. You didn't really think I'd let you go into a potentially dangerous situation without my interference did you?" She pouted but still kept her face nuzzling into his chest.

"I can take care of myself you know..."

"Even still, I still want to take care of you. How is your stomach? I noticed earlier you were having some pains?"

"I'm fine now I guess. It was only really when I was using high amounts of magic."

"Ah huh." He nodded as he looked her over a bit for a moment his eyes stopping at her swelled belly. He was getting a funny feeling but he wasn't sure why.

He looked over at Tama to see her walking over to Asia She picked up the girl and started rummaging through her clothes making the girl squeak out and Issei blush at the scene.

"What are you doing?!"

"Making sure I didn't cut you when I freed you along with checking to see if any traps or afflictions were left on your body." Feeling that the girl was fine Tama let go of her letting the girl drop dizzily to her feet.

"Well you seem to be fine." Tama put her hands on her hips while the poor girl wasn't sure how to respond. Tama's and Naruto's eyes suddenly widened as they felt a foreboding presence far before anyone else. A large orb in a blink was shot at them faster than they could react. Naruto saw right where it was heading. Asia never say it coming but Tama did as she tried to move but wasn't fast enough having been caught off guard. Kaga who holding on to the back of her mother's head was going to get caught in it too.

When it was a few feet away it was like time slowed down for Naruto as he pressed forward glowing cracks suddenly fracturing over his body. Even in the slowed down perception of time. Somehow Kaga's eyes managed to move to look right at him with her big watchful eyes. He looked eyes right with daughter as he dashed forward at a speed he wasn't supposed to reach.

 ***Boom***

The orb struck. The speed at which Naruto went actually tore up and trenched the ground beneath him. Rias and Akeno were protected automatically by their defensive magic but the other's had to shield themselves from the debris and wind.

Naruto shot out of the smoke and kicked up dust sliding to a stop as blood dripped down from the corner of his mouth caused by the strain. He looked at his hands shakily in disbelief at seeing them empty. His eyes shook in their sockets as he zoned out.

"I-I missed..."

The smoke cleared showing that all that was left was a bloody stain and a dismembered arm that once belong to Asia. The three girls were gone. A magic circle appeared overhead as Shalba Beelzebub, the descendant of the original Beelzebub, made himself known.

"All you devil children and followers of the false satan rulers nothing personal but I've come to kill you all. It would make my job a whole lot easier if you all grouped up together like those other three did." Rias glared at him full of rage as she started to give off a crimson aura. The room was engulfed in a light show which caused her to drop her aura as she looked to see what the cause of it. Issei was pale as he reached out at the where Asia had been. To see only the young girl's arm left, still fresh with blood still pooling out of it was too much for him. His chest was hurting as he started breathing hard.

Responding to even his negative emotions of sadness, anger, insanity, and angst his sacred gear started to go wild. Issei's eyes were covered in a green glow, and then he let loose.

It was like a volcanic eruption as Issei let out a tower of red and green energy. The top of the castle was blown clean off revealing the purplish skies of the underworld. Those around him who already felt like crying over what just happened now had bigger problems to worry about as Issei went over the edge. His gear shot straight into balance breaker and then went even further as it started to morph into something giant that resembled a true dragon.

 **"Asiaaaaa!"**

Rias had to do damage control fast as this was getting out of hand.

"Naruto-kun! Stop him-...Naruto-kun?" Her voice got weak at the end as it died off as she looked over at Naruto. He had changed. He had his back to her as he stood a little hunched over. His entire body had turned black with a shadowy aura outlining it. His tail shot out going long and wild as it lashed about erractically. His horns grew long and his hands and feet grew into the shapes of length claws. All that could be seen of his mouth was a jagged white outline resembling sharklike teeth and red pupils being the only thing that stood out as his eyes were all black looking like illuminated dots floating out of place on his face.

 **"KaGa-TaN? WhErE aRe YoU?"** He sounded lost in many different ways. Rias put a hand to her mouth and started to tear up as she realized what the issue was and there may be nothing she could do about it. This was quickly becoming the worst case senario. The air around Naruto started to go completely silent dispete the gust Issei's energy outburst should have been creating. It was like color was fading too. As if they weren't meant to see what was unfolding before them Rias's eyes started to hurt just looking at Naruto. He began to twitch and with each twitch it was like they were watching a broken tv monitor as static momentarily filled her vision. With each spasm the very sky itself started to change as cracks spread across it shifting from the normal skys of the underworld to the moon, to the sun with blue skys, to a view of the cosmos themselves, to some kind of void she didn't recognize and then back again in repetition. It was like in response to Naruto's break down the reality around them itself was breaking down

Ignoring all the danger that would have instantly killed most being had they tried to touch him a pare of small arms wrapped themselves around his neck as a pale girl clad as a gothic lolita hugged him with her small frame. Her dark gray and black eyes had a kind of emptiness about them as she had a small expression of mirth on her otherwise stoic face.

"Ssshhh it's fine. They'll be alright..."

The others didn't know who to focus on, Naruto or Issei or the girl that was on Naruto's back now. It was like a family of rabbits being caught between two ravenous predators. But one thing was for sure they all caught what the girl said next somehow despite everything that was going on. Ophis's mouth curled into a grin as she wasn't afraid of touching Naruto in his current state at all let alone looking at him as her face was inches away from his staring into his evil looking red eyes.

"Yes they will be alright... onii-chan."

-END-

* * *

 **AN: Whew my health has been messing up. I'm so tired. I tried to get this out 2 days ago but then this dumb site logged me out when I tried to save the document which cost me over a thousand words and sense it was late at night that didn't help. Because of that I ended up doing an essay for philosophy that was due today last night that was 4 pages.**

 **Anyway a lot going on with this. No lemon this chapter and no flashback of the past either as it just wouldn't fit in right for this one. However the flashback will be next chapter which would be better timing since it will go into not just the main parts of Gilgamesh's past with the Juubi but also Ophis and maybe the fate of Tamano. The fight with Sairaorg to account for this will now be in 2 or 3 chapters.**

 **I've watched a lot of anime in the time between last post too.**

 **Utawaremono: Kamen**

 **Finished Irregular Magic Highschool**

 **God Eater**

 **Started watching To Love Ru and Mushibugyou**

 **taimadou gakuen 35 shiken shoutai (only anime out of these that I was actually disappointed after I finished it)**

 **I also have been watching the anime that just started. Season 2 of Terra Formars the first episode I have to say was so terrible, and so shitty, that for a A rank anime to become that going from seinen to shounen comedy just to appeal to a wider audience hurt me so bad I honestly almost cried. That ruined me and I couldn't even think about typing for a few days. I have to say that the episodes after that though were much more tolerable which gives me hope.**

 **Now for the other anime I'm following Jojo, Re:Zero, Sakamoto, My Hero, Kabaneri, and Hundred.**

 **I just started watching today Dimension W and I'm loving it so far. Has one of my favorite openings of all time.**

 **Anyway I'm out. Check out my deviant as I uploaded a number of drawings in my absence and I'm working on getting them even more accurate now as I've started to drill myself into the basics.**

 **Give me plenty reviews please.**

 **I'm Out!**

 **Next chapter: DxD**


	25. Chapter 25: Some things Stay

**Damnit I didn't want to take this long. Last chapter got the reviews I wanted which was great. I wanted to post this last week and could have but various things happened. Shortly after I posted my last chapter I found out my cousin died. Then I also got a job like the same day. Now I have that job but this right now is also my final week of classes so I have had final projects and tests. Instead of taking another week to type out what I wasn't able to put in this chapter I decided to just post it as it is since it is already pretty long. Here you go.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Some things Stay**

Mundane, dull, boring, tedious, monotonous, all different words to explain the same thing to this young girl. Her lack of interest in this earthly realm and all that went around her. She preferred her own home realm in the void, the Dimensional Gap where she was born and where others like her came into being. Not a whole lot went on in that realm but it was still home and so a place she was comfortable with. Not this fruiting rock that these humans and other creatures lives on or Earth as they called it. She didn't know why her dear brother spent so much time there. He used to always tote her around which she secretly enjoyed as they visited various places. By herself she was bored and uninterested but with him things suddenly became more appealing.

But for the past few hundred years he had been roaming the human realm for whatever reason. Not like that much time matter much to someone such as herself. It wasn't like she was dependent on him or anything... He didn't express herself just like her but he got more animated in fights when he would challenge Akashi and Yaweh. She didn't care much for those things. He never really won those fights either being the youngest of those three. He didn't always lose either though. As time went on there were more and more draws though the last time he fought Yaweh he ended up losing his arm which didn't regenerate for a few years. That was basically hours to them but still.

Ophis wouldn't dare fight them however. Though she was only begrudgingly fond of her friend she wouldn't dare challenge any of them. She was currently nothing but a child to them. That was their difference in strength.

Hmm a kid. That's how she was seen and so that was the appearance she took too. Menma had taken her under his wing at one point to teach her since she was the 4th one to be born from nothing as a collection of an overabundance of energy, a dragon by definition. He taught her how to shape shift and according to him she had a real knack for it.

She had the appearance of a small girl with black wing ears and long black hair as she sat wrapped in black cloth that contrasted with her pale skin gazing off with unresponsive eyes at the colorful realm in which she receded.

She let out a sigh as a hand suddenly dropped softly on her head. She knew before the contact was even made who was now in her presence.

"Hello onii-san. You know I don't like physical contact."

"It's not that you don't like it you just aren't used to it." The girl wasn't... well techinically they were genderless but she was female 95% of the time so saying she was a girl wouldn't be wrong exactly. Anyway the girl wasn't very expressive which was understandable being born in a void from nothingness as a coalition of energy. That didn't give one much social experience nor did it make emotions necessary for survival. Since they had to learn emotions on their own Yaweh was the only one who came so far in that department. Akashi it was hard to tell since he slept a lot and was more isolated than even her and they shared the same realm, not that she was too happy about that. As such the few emotions she had small traces off that she showed were irritation and she supposed some positive emotion could be pointed towards Menma. She was indifferent to Yaweh and everything else though she held some interest in Menma's activities.

Menma was odd in the fact that he was almost as expressionless as her but he could fact a lot of emotions. Doing so developed true emotions in him such as cynicism, and escentric tendencies to where he could be mistaken for an evil individual without intending to as such he was seen as the darkest of the 3 brothers which he didn't mind.

But now that he was in her presence again something felt off about him. Something had changed. Though she wasn't looking she new he was smirking down at her showing a little of his sharp teeth. It wasn't a fake one though and it wasn't malicious either. It looked wild but the feeling of it came off as just a real smile. A real smirk on Menma. She wasn't sure how to react to that but it wasn't a bad change either. She supposed it would be interesting to see how else he changes and to find out what the cause of it was though she had some inklings as to what they may be.

"Those two seem to have kept you busy I see?"

Menma rose an eyebrow at her as she looked off at the void.

"You were watching me?"

"Not the whole time more like 60%."

'That's still a lot.' He gained a dry look that she could see before it faded.

"Well yes those 2 have proved entertaining. Gilgamesh the human god child. The divine blood coming from the mother. Of course it's probably some insignificant goddess. I gave him a gift and he definitely has a human's tenacity to survive. Too bad while his level of potential is astounding his growth rate is nothing all that special. In time he would probably be able to give me a worthy fight but by that time I would have probably given up out of boredom."

He moved around to sit in front of her so he could look at her. Both of them sat in mid air not minding the lack of land to touch down on. She look at him expressionless too which his eyes matched hers despite the smirk on his face.

"Then there is Tamano. A descendant of the feral beings I created some several centuries ago. She's a promising one showing untapped potential that that rivals if not passes the boy's but has a much faster growth rate because of the drastically shorter life span she was born with. Since I've fixed that lifespan she's reached levels of strength she normally wouldn't have lived long enough to achieve. I directly infected her with my power too which she was compatible with and has made her body much stronger fixing the lifespan issue. She's evolved ahead of her kind putting her multiple generations ahead of her breed. Any of her descendants would be naturally more powerful than their peers if she decides to have any."

She looked at him oddly, noting that his voice grew slightly more animated in that girl he spoke of.

"I think if they are your descendants they would be more powerful than their peers anyway."

Menma tilted clearly confused by what Ophis said.

"What are you talking about? You know I can't create offspring?" She stared at him critically to see if he had gotten what she was hinting to or not. She was sure he did despite his current oblivious expression. 'So he's not opposed to having hatchlings with that fox female? Or he's not opposed to having offspring period and just believes he can't? Well I don't really know either.'

"How do you know if you've never tried it?"

"I..." He closed his mouth as he was stumped. Instinctively he knew he couldn't but he wondered why he never actually tried. There would be nothing to lose if he did right so why not?

He directed his gaze back at Ophis and so very faintly the corner of her mouth twitch.

"...Hmph that mouth on you, was that possibly your take at a sense of humor? You should interact with mortals more. There is much to learn from them as they can learn from us."

"Is that why you've taken residence in the mortal realm so much lately?"

"Well maybe. All I really want was a good fight. But I wouldn't say I've hated everything else that happened either. However I have various things I have to do so I've taken leave from the presence of those two for a while. So I will be sticking around him for a bit as well as covering my bases elsewhere. You are free to join me."

* * *

 **\- Several decades later -**

His empire had grow and so had his power. It didn't matter which kingdoms went against him they all fell like the rest. His abilties had grown as well to where he could fight with his weapons orbiting him in tandem. Gilgamesh had also taken to hording the spoils of war into his treasury which he could access at any time with his power.

He walked in casual wear across the courtyards of his grand garden. His guards stood at attention for anything should the need arise for them to be of use. The lands around them may have been arid but in his personal garden it was the closest thing to his own Eden as it was full of lush vegetation of all kinds from wide reaching lands.

Tamano visited him every now and again sometimes leaving him presents. The girl was weird and it was even weirder to see her roaming about without their teacher.

"Gil-kun~!" He stumbled as someone got past his and a pair of large soft globes were pressed against the back of his head. The guards exclaimed in surprise as Gilgamesh recognized the voice and looked back.

"Minna?!" The now feminized earthbound god or rather goddess cooed as she nuzzled Gil's cheek with an over abundant amount of affection. "Aww you've gotten so big and strong! How is my precious little student doing?~" Gilgamesh enjoyed the moment for a few seconds as despite things she had been like an older sister/mother figure to him... and then he remembered who the woman really was.

He went blue in the face and shivered as he grabbed the woman from off behind him and threw her onto the ground. Her back hit the ground hard as cracks were made from the contact.

She mock moaned in pain as she laid there and he dusted himself off.

"Aww Gil-chan that's mean~."

"Do not touch me you misconstrued philanthropist!"

The girls expression dulled down as her appearance shimmered returning to the more familiar appearance of Menma. The Juubi spoke as his voice changed back to it's more masculine tone. "Well your vocabulary has definitely grown as well..."

He stood up and was suddenly flank from all sides by guards pointing their spears inches from his body. He blinked as if just noticing them in confusion.

"Intruder! How dare you lay a hand on our king! Such an action warrants death on sight!"

Menma's mouth started to twitch as he lifted his head to look at the with the pupils in his violet eyes shinking. They flinched as chills were sent down their backs at the dark presence Menma suddenly gave off. Gilgamesh sweated a little before he swiped his hand to motion at them before it was too late.

"He is an honored guest step away from him at once!" Gilgamesh shouted out to them with some panic in his voice. They did so at once to which Menma returned back to a casual demeanor. There was crinkling and they all paled when they saw the source of the sound. Their spears started to deteriorate into dust untill there was an inch left of it in front of their hands. The guards cautiously took several more steps back as fear overcame them.

Menma nodded as he looked at their reactions. "You have some obedient dogs here. Good they will live longer this way."

"Why are you here? Is this another check up?" Gilgamesh had a small look of irritation but kept it from being outright disrespectful towards the primordial being in front of him.

"Hmm yeah of course. You've made good work here. I wonder how long your kingdom will last. After all the world is a big place."

"Well I would hope it wouldn't be easy. After all this kingdom is my pride. If it wasn't strong then I would feel disgraced but if there was no one who could oppose me then I would get bored."

Gilgamesh grinned as he held out his hands to the air around him. Menma just eyed him all the while with blank eyes.

'I can understand that mentality. Seems I've had quite the impression on you. Yet I feel an increasing darkness building inside you. You can hide it as you much but I can tell you aren't as fond of my presence as when you were a child. Good. I want a worthy fight for when we battle. Hopefully my efforts are not wasted when that time comes.'

Gilgamesh looked at the Juubi strangely as he had expected a response but was only met with silence.

"What is it? You have been staring at me for a while now. Is my way of thinking unsound for you?"

Menma shrugged as he walked passed Gilgamesh to look at the rest of the garden. "I don't really care what you do or how you do it as long as you're successful."

That honestly surprised him as hearing that from Menma actually sounded like a parent... kind of. It felt nice but little did Gilgamesh know that Menma actually didn't care much at this point.

"Oh yeah that reminds me. Tamano is also building her own nation and has been for the past 20 years. Though it's much further away you may have competition seeing as it's her even though your kingdom has a decade or so head start on her."

Gilgamesh felt a silent trigger at that girl being mentioned by him. He scoffed as he turned to Menma. "Hmph I don't care about that filthy fox girl. I doubt anything she creates could ever compete with something of mine!"

Menma acted like he didn't hear him as he just continued. "Thing about her society is that its more diverse than yours. She has managed to some how have humans and beast men leaving together which they call themselves Youkai now. Even some demons and other beings have taken up residence there. This gives her nation more versatility and unpredictability than yours. The nation is located in a collection of large islands called Japan that is over in the east across the ocean. She's not a warmonger like you though so you don't have to worry about any wars breaking out between you two."

Hatred grew with every word. Yes Gilgamesh was jealous. Menma almost sounded fond when he talked about that girl. Somehow Gilgamesh failed somewhere down the line in the eyes of his teacher. He just knew it but he didn't know for the life of him as to how.

Menma glanced back discretely as he sense Gilgamesh's turmoil. 'Hmm so humans can grow to hate if emotions such as pride and jealousy are left to fester for too long? But from hate creates aggression and that is what you need to give me a good fight. Keep hating me more and more for this failed bond you wished to have but never will. Give me the end I want.'

Perhaps looking back on it he would look back on what he did and what he would do after that point as dark and evil if one day he had the emotional capacity to understand the weight of his actions. But he simply did not have that capacity at this time as he defaulted Gilgamesh as nothing but a gifted test subject.

* * *

 **\- Another Decade -**

She had a small smile on her face as she saw to her attendants around her. The nation she built prospered fast as she continued to govern it. Tamano with her power managed to split the realm of Japan in her area so that there would be a nation on the outside where only humans lived obliviously while her more diverse one was hidden inside it where humans that were suited to the supernatural would could live in peace and understanding.

She was given a job by her master and she took to it better than she expect. The environment was tranquil and exotic, perfect for her kind and was more seasonal as well which got rid of the mundanity of the more arid Mediterranean climate where Gilgamesh resided. Tamano also had a ball when it came to designing the look of her civilization. All the architecture and sloped roofs that would become one day iconic to Japan but would be seen as fantastical to the western world were all by her design.

The area she was currently in with a throne in which she sat was a grand palace dedicated to her and for her alone with numerous servants who made it their life job to serve her wishes. The thing she found funny too in contrast with how Gilgamesh rose to power is that she did not have to conquer her enemies, she hardly even needed to show her power. She guided her nation to the greatness it is now through hard work and an unsurmountable amount of effort and was dubbed their Empress out of shear respect. She took the position since it would be the best way to control everything but the pampering was definitely a bonus as well. She was seen as a goddess by many as well both for her beauty and power as she had grown well in both regards over the years. Probably also because of the way she dressed.

Her fell youkai were among her most trusted as many of them she found personally and gave them sanctuary and a new life her in her nation. She also had their loyalty for more instinct reasons as being associated with beasts they shared the survival of the fittest mentality and for those that were canine based the pack mentality and knew that even with the fact that she was female was not one to be trifled with despite how kind she was.

That's not to say there were no males that tried to get at her. There were. And she made half of them kill themselves out of shear disgrace. The other half that she actually killed became fertilizer by default as their remains were buried. Stands to say all men quickly got the point and so only a handful went after her before they population grew wise and stopped.

She hummed in thought as everything she accomplished was great and worthwhile but what she wanted the most was to spend more time with her master. He checked up on her every now and then with the last time being a few years ago.

"Hmm fancy?" Her fur and hair bristled at the voice as she looked up to see Menma leaning his elbow on the head of the throne she sat in. He gave her a sharp grin as he glanced down his nose at her.

Her face brightened up instantly as she was on him hugging him for dear life.

"Master!" He chuckled as she squeezed him. Definitely a much better greeting than Gilgamesh. He had to say it felt nice too considering how much she had grown in places.

After a minute he put his hand on her head and rubbed it.

"Let go." Obediently she broke contact instantly and stepped a few steps back. She stepped a few feet back and held her hands together causing her breasts to push together as she fidgeted lightly in place, her tail wavering. She had her head down but her eyes kept darting up at him before looking elsewhere as she struggled to not smile.

Menma stroked his chin as he looked the fox girl over. His testing of her lifespan was proving successful. She was over forty years old now but only look around the age of her late teens. Yet at the same time she still had that certain air of playfulness that was endearing.

'Endearing?' To think that of someone surprised him. 'It's because of her that all these foreign emotions have emerged.'

His eyes glanced over what she was wearing. The outfit she had now kept her stomach and underside of her breast exposed while the rest of her chest was covered in a gold fabric. She had gold bracelets on her wrists and a headdress with gold tassels that act as a crown but also resembled a ring. Her hair had grown and was held behind her in twin ponytails tied with a white big ribbon. Cute.

'Cute?' It wasn't him thinking that it was cute that bothered him but that the fact that he felt attraction towards it and her overall appearance as a whole.

She was an exceptional beauty that was further brought out by her exotic features of fox tail and ears. The more he thought of it and thought of her the more he felt a heat inside him.

His mouth slowly creeped up into a sly grin subconsciously to which Tamano started to blush furiously when she caught site of it.

'Is this how arousal feels?' He shook his head as he calmed down.

"Well I have to say Tamano you've done well. Better and faster than I expected. Gilgamesh should feel threatened."

She looked bashful under the praise as her tail wagged rapidly.

"T-Thank you Master! Do I fight him next?" He looked at her and paused. 'Where did that come from?' Though it would be interesting to see them fight. He shook his head.

"No I actually don't want that. I never want you two to fight. I believe that powerful nations should be able to coexist throughout the world in harmony. Even if that's the supernatural world to the human one." 'That and things will last longer that way.'

"Wow Master is wise! Alright I won't fight I promise!"

She gave a sharp nod hanging onto his world.

"Good. Now then." The air around him suddenly changed making her animated disposition vanish as she felt apprehensive. He started walking towards too which she unconsciously backtracked from him which he noted instantly. Before she knew it she had walked herself back into a wall with Menma now inches away from her as he loomed. She shook a little as her old timid habits resurfaced.

"D-Did I do something w-wrong?"

She flinched when he cupped her chin in one hand and had his other hand agains the wall behind her. "You've grown too beautiful. You've come a long way from the frail girl you once were but some things don't change." She turned red at the intimate contact as he lightly rubbed his thumb along her cheek. He had a hungry look in his eyes as he gazed at her. Menma had an expression of lust. She could see it clearly. Her master was lusting after her. Her dear master. This was what she always wanted right? Yet she couldn't deal with it the way she wanted as she once rendered weak in front of him as usual.

"I've learned these emotions but my control isn't the best. Indulge me won't you?"

"A-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-!"

She grew stir crazy as she knew where this was going. He wasn't being direct with his words or maybe he just wasn't sure about how to go about what he was saying but it was charming in a way she could only describe as her master. She couldn't bring her words together right. Menma looked confused as he tilted her head at her lack of a coherent response. It was hard to till if the confusing was real of if it was him being sly as his emotional capacity was at the point where it could go either way.

"What? Maybe my form isn't the most suitable?"

"N-No! Master is perfect-!" She shouted at him but her words fell short when he changed anyway as a pair of wolf ears and a tail sprouted from his body along with his appearance becoming more feral and being covered in black tribal markings.

 **"Is this better?"** His presence becoming more dominating as he assumed his Youkai form. He had developed it a while ago and though she might be interested in it. Judging by her reaction she seemed to be more than interested.

Her body grew hot quickly as her nether regions dripped instinctively. She wanted to mate. She wanted to mate so badly right now. She didn't know what came over her but her instincts were overriding much of her thought processes. She literally almost creamed herself seeing her Master who was already the most attractive man she'd ever known suddenly become even more appealing. He even smelled like a real youkai and a wolf one too. She'd never seen one before she wasn't even sure if they existed but if they didn't exist already she had a feeling deep down in the core of her womanhood that they would be soon.

Menma sniffed the air the scent of her arousal filling his nostrils. His grin widened as he had less control of carnal impulses in this form.

 **"I'll take that as a yes."**

This fox girl was about to take one of the hardest trails in her extended life.

* * *

"...Well then. I've been missing out on a lot."

Menma lied in bed stuck in thought as Tamano's bare body slept soundly on top of his the moonlight cascading over their bodies. Carnal pleasure was definitely something he could get used to. He just hoped he didn't hurt the girl too much.

'Hope?' He was feeling concern for the girl? He looked down at the girl on his chest and sighed in defeat to his emotions.

"Aw what the hell..." If he would feel compassion for anyone deep down inside he felt like it wouldn't be so bad to direct it towards this girl, so he would do just that.

He wrapped his arms around the girl holding her closer. He felt a rumbling on his chest along with sniffling. Tamano's ears were drooping as she tried to keep silent trying and failing to hold back tears.

"Tamano? If I forced too much on you I'm sorr-." Wait was he about to apologize out of guilt? Too many new things were happening. Before he could finish however Tamano cut him off with her next words.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." There were breaks in her voice as she uttered those words out. He was completely stumped by her apologizing which earned her the unintelligent response.

"Huh?"

"I-I wanted to g-give you kits but I failed. I'm a worthless woman." He was surprised again. Granted why he mated with her in the first place was partially because of what Ophis said about him having descendants but for Tamano to have the same idea and beat herself over it. He didn't like it. Yes he didn't **like** it. Also Youkai women can apparently tell if they were pregnant right away. Some kind of instinct he wasn't sure nor did he want to find out how first hand that worked. Some things he just did not want to test.

"Tamano I don't think that's your fault. There is nothing wrong with your body." 'That's for sure... Hmm I have innuendo in my mental dialogue now...' "If you wanted to carry a child and weren't able to then that means I did something wrong."

Her head snapped up at him quickly startling him a bit.

"You did nothing wrong! You came ins-!"

"I know. I know." Damn it women aren't supposed to shout out those things in conversation. "What I meant was my blood isn't compatible with yours enough for us to have children. I'm sure in time though I can figure that out. That is if you're willing to wait."

She just pressed her face down to his chest and wiped her tears away as she smiled and nodded. "You are my master. I will wait however long I need to."

A comfortable silence met them as they just enjoyed being in contact with each other. One clearly was enjoying it a lot. There was a lifting of the sheets behind her causing her eyes to snap open as she felt something hard and hot press up against her womanhood. Something she had recently become intimately familiar with. She looked up at Menma who sported an oblivious look on his face before suddenly their positions were reversed and he loomed over her nude form. She quivered in fear as he dominated the space above her.

"W-Wait Master I thought we weren't doing this?!"

 **"I said we could wait on children. That doesn't mean we can't still practice."**

"B-But we've gone so much already. Sleep is-."

 **"Don't worry if you're tired I'll do the work for you."**

"That's not what I meant!"

Poor girl if only she had a twin or someone to help her in this endeavor.

* * *

A lot of time had gone by as we get to the climax of this flashback. It had been decades since he first mated with Tamano they had yet to have any children born in all that time but he hadn't really been in a rush either. He'd lived longer than anyone would believe so several decades wasn't much to him and Tamano was fine as long as she had a place with him.

That girl was one of a kind. Well a woman really but no matter how mature she had gotten she was still reduced to that of a submissive girl to his advances. He still kept traveling, leaving her for periods of time but he visited a little more often than he used to which made her happy.

He was back in Gilgamesh's territory along the outskirts of his kingdom dealing with his current problem at hand. A deity over stepping their bounds. A goddess who he was currently holding off the ground while holding her neck.

 **"Do not think you can order me Gala. The fact that you are the boy's mother will not sway me. If you did not want him under my service you should not have abandoned him when he was so young. Granted I'm sure the boy still idolizes you as a child does their mother but I will not allow you to full him."**

He had looked into Gilgamesh's heritage some time ago and found that he was from a long line of gods who were unimportant to him. They were all greedy and annoying to him. Now here the mother was trying to sink her claws into Gilgamesh now that he was powerful. He wasn't about to let another god benefit from his work.

He had to admit though this goddess was extremely attractive with long golden hair and red eyes the resembles to her son was there. She also had a strong yet seductive body. He supposed that could be attributed to being a goddess of love and war.

"Y-You have no right to keep me away from what's mine."

She had a defiant look in her eyes as his own narrowed. He had to hand it to her she did have some back bone but one thing he hate about all these no name gods sprouting about is that many of them were unwarrantedly cocky and saw him as an obsolete elder god. So he didn't get much respect from most of them. This goddess, woman, girl, no. _Child,_ had made the mistake of irritating him.

Menma tilted his head gaining an insane sadistic look that he had recently grown in to.

 **"No right eh? You didn't want him so he was free game. You forfeited your right and I've grown tired of your existence so you can die."**

The fight between them was more than he had been expecting but in the end the battle only lasted 5 minutes. The goddess was actually very skilled but the problem was Menma wasn't a fighter, maybe in another life he would be better at fighting but as he was now he was a walking destructive force of nature.

And now he had his arm slammed right through the chest of the now dying goddess. He had lost track of where he was and ended up taking out half of the kingdom around him on accident.

The clothing on Menma's top was half blown off and he had two lances snapping through his body. They actually stung which meant they had some kind of enchantment on them. It would be dangerous for him to have them embedded in his body for too long.

She panted weakly as blood spilled out of her mouth. Her efforts were in vain for in the end she didn't get what she wanted.

"I-I curse you. I curse your mind and your body." He blinked at her at being cursed. It did something but he wasn't sure what.

"Well that's something... Please die now, **like the rest of your family."** Her eyes widened upon hearing that.

"You-!?"

 ***Crrck*** He yanked his hand out of her pulling with him out a piece of her spine. as she fell down to the ground in a heap.

"Mother." Menma froze at the voice as he looked back to see Gilgamesh's face frozen in shock.

'Shit shit shit shit shit this timing is terrible.'

"Kid I know it looks bad but **not as bad as that bitch of a mother of yours."** Menma's eyes widened at what he said. Sure he thought it but he didn't mean to actually say that. 'Gala you bitch!' That curse had to be a part of this.

Gilgamesh's face morphed into that of unbridled rage. "You killed my mother... and destroyed half my empire haphazardly. **You death is now!"**

Menma actually felt bad for him but for some reason he couldn't express it.

* * *

Destruction and ruins. That was the scenery around them. Menma was actually impressed by the number of weapons Gilgamesh had amassed. He had already lost his arm to Gilgamesh who sent it away to his treasury. Those cursed lances in his body were also affecting his abilities.

He had always wanted to fight Gilgamesh to the death. That's why he trained him and sculpted him into what he is now but somewhere along the line he just lost interest in it. But Gilgamesh should have not forgotten who he was up against. Both were bleeding greatly but Menma was the one with the edge. He had his hand up in the air as a dark ball built above them ready to raze the ground. He looked at Gilgamesh who was beaten but still had the will to defy him. Looking back at all that happened tore him up inside. He will never completely understand why he did it but he did it anyway.

Gilgamesh did one last ditch effort as he summoned a giant lance and shot it at Menma at point blank range.

Menma sensed it coming and saw it coming and yet... he dropped his remaining arm dispelling his own attack and took it. He was impaled to a wall as he vomited blood. Gilgamesh was honestly surprised as well not having expected to hit him at all. He worked his way to his feat and limped over to where Menma was pinned.

"Why! Why did you let me live?!"

Menma sighed as he looked at Gilgamesh's face of anguish and pain knowing the boy was racking his brain apart trying to cope with what all was happening.

There were ways he could have answered. Ways that might have gotten him out of this but he replied the way he wanted in the end looking him dead in the face with so much strength of superiority.

 **"I only stuck around as long as I did to have a worthy opponent to face. In the end you really did bore me."** Though it wasn't everything Menma told the truth in the end. Something inside Gilgamesh broke as what he had suspected for a long time had turned out to be true. That in the end he really was a disappointment.

He saw red as dozens of weapons appeared in the air around him and shot down on Menma skewering his body. Blood sprayed into the air hitting Gilgamesh's body and seeping into his body as his white armorer marks glowed till they became red.

Coming into contact with the ambient excess energy in the air the scattered primordial blood was drawn to it as they collected through the air turning into a black viscious fluid and was sucked into his weapon portals to his treasury. He didn't know what was happening as he was consumed by the battle haze.

Gilgamesh held out his hand and Menma's arm that he had severed from earlier appeared in his grasp. The black fluid was sucked into the limb before Gilgamesh squeezed it with his body markings blazing. The arm exploded in a flash of colors before rapidly reshaping into an odd looking sword with a gold hilt and a long drill-like black and red blade. It glowed maliciously as it charged with power.

Menma's body was a mess as his mind was almost lost. It was a gruesome sight as his body was rendered with so many holes. Too many enchanted weapons along with that curse and his weakened state he was reaching his end. With one eye still working he had an insane gleam as his grin was shit eating.

 **"That's the enthusiasm I wanted to see! You might have killed me but I will not give you the pleasure of delivering the final blow!"**

There was a crackle in the air as a red halo of light manifested itself above his head. Light started to sparkle off his body as his life force dropped rapidly. Gilgamesh panic as he knew something important was about to happen. He formed a lance in his other hand and quickly chucked it at Menma like a bullet.

The Juubi saw it all in slow motion as he closed his eyes in peace.

'I guess you do reap what you sow in the end. This world still has need of me. When I am needed I will be born again.'

Right before the lance hit Menma's soul shattered releasing a pulse of light that spread over the region before dissipating into the atmosphere.

"No!" Gilgamesh roared as Menma still had the last laugh in the end.

A blur suddenly shot by side checking Gilgamesh into a ruined building before it stopped in front of Menma's body.

Tamano arrived in front of him with a look of disbelief on her face. She felt something was wrong so she came to Gilgamesh's kingdom but she wasn't expecting this. She didn't want this. She fell to her knees feeling ill as she touch her hands to Menma's heavily wounded chest.

"Master? You're not leaving are you master? You're fine you just need to rest." Her voice was shaky and bordering on hysterical as the Menma's eyes were already dull. He managed to glance at her and looked deeply apologetic. He didn't have the strength to speak as he moved his mouth in silent words.

I'm sorry.

That apology. It had so many emotions in it as he communicated his last words to her. Sadness, regret, love. Their adventure together was over. By the time he returned she would be long gone because with out him around the days of her lifespan were numbered.

And with those final words his consciousness left him as his body became completely lifeless feeling like a bloodied statue. She jerked her hands back away from him as if feeling the warmed leaving his body had stung her.

Dilated eyes stared at her bloodied hands as that would be the last contact she would have with her most precious master.

Tamano shook as she brought her hands to her face with the blood and clawed at her cheeks as she cried, wailing to the heavens as it echoed.

"WAHHHHHH!"

There was a turning of rubble behind her as Gilgamesh reemerged from the wreckage. He saw the scene of Tamano and his fallen teacher and couldn't help but feel a broken sense of victoriousness at the moment.

He sneered at Tamano as he dispelled his weapons.

"Leave that trash. Out of respect for our childhood I will let you leave alive fox bitch but you will never step foot in my lands again."

She nodded with her back to him as she spoke in a small voice. "I promise I won't return."

He smirked till a split second later when the air around Tamano started to dark and her hair turned red as she was covered in a furious red aura.

She slowly turned her head to Gilgamesh and he blanch as he saw his own death. That girl was on suicide watch. Her eyes had slitted dangerously and her fangs protruding as she became feral. On her cheeks were 3 blood lines that quickly turned into scars that resembled whisker marks. There was a ripple over her as glowing tribal markings spread over her body. It felt like her blood was boiling.

 **"I won't return, but you won't have any lands to RETURN TO!"**

Her aura exploded and she slammed her palms into the ground. A sealing mark spread throughout the ruins and the rest of the remaining city before a ripple went throughout it with a pulse killing anyone who was still alive by fire. Everything was burned to ash and crushed into sand before it came together in front of her converging on Gilgamesh. He was so surprised he wasn't able to counter it despite all the power he had gained. This was in the class of a last resort technique. He was buried alive, restricted, and put to sleep all at the same time.

Giant chains shot out of the ground and the sand compacted and shaped into a formed that mimicked the techniques name.

 **"GREAT PYRAMID BURIAL!"**

The pyramid leveled everything remaining and consumed it as Tamano and Menma's corpse were automatic situated on top of it. The chains wrapped around the colossal pyramid and locked it in place.

She had a weak smile on her face as her power vanished and she fell to her knees sweating.

"Don't worry master! Tamano obeyed you. I didn't fight him. Just like you told me to. I just sent him away. I won't die yet. I will complete the last job you gave me." She weakly brought her hand to her stomach feeling the small bulge. "To be a mother." Her smile was bittersweet as her face went down to the chest of her dead master and she bawled her eyes out as she held him close.

A number of months later Tamano would give birth to three children in the safety of her own kingdom. Their names would be Mew, Asura, and Madara the only male of the three and first natural born wolf youkai as well as luck would have it an armorer. They all inherited things from their father. Mew gained his diverse gene pool and weapon alignment. Asura inherited his raw power and destructive nature as well but also had her own ability to propagate her own race of demons on her own. Madara gained the aforementioned along with the battle prowess that Menma had only just started to tap into.

Even with her life failing with the sealing of Gilgamesh other gods had witnessed it and she earned the honorary title of Amaterasu. It was because of Menma that she already had divine blood in her anyway.

In the end Gilgamesh's rule met it's end at 126 years. Tamano met her end 100 years later but her dynasty survived and prospered.

Her lifespan cut short without the Juubi to sustain her, through shear will power she managed to hold on twice as long as she should have for the sake of her children but in the end it wouldn't be far off to say she died in her grief.

A tribute to her skill Gilgamesh was definitely sealed and though it didn't last forever it still lasted several millennia. The curse placed on Menma however proved to travel over lifetimes as it created mental instability.

* * *

 **\- Present -**

The memories going through Naruto's mind were projected strong enough for all his mates to see it as well. Rias was not expecting that at all. Naruto always acted so strong and confident but he had a past that could damage someone. Damage from losing what they once had.

"Ssshh it's alright onii-san. The child is okay."

Ophis held on tight to Naruto as she tried to keep him from going cataclysmic. Even in his haze of emotions he still recognized Ophis right away and that allowed her to communicate with him better.

"Hmph your emotions are more detrimental now than they were back then. Maybe you aren't fit to keep your title? Though I suppose in a way you still are."

Naruto's eyes turned back to their usual violets and the shadowy appearance about him died down to where he only had a dark and wispy outline as his eyes shift to look down at Ophis.

 **"Where are they?"**

"Though it can be used to kill Shalba Beelzebub's magic at it's base is not destructive like yours or the Gremory's and those of the Bael clan. When used on a person's entire being it's really just a teleportation spell. It is where the person is sent that deals the real damage of the technique."

Naruto's eyes slitted finely as his harsh emotions were directed at Ophis as a warning feeling her with a sense of trepidation.

 **"Did I ask for an explanation?"**

Her eyes widened a bit. Anger from her brother figure was not something she was experienced with but she also knew the threat of it and out of respect towards him back down from her own little game she was having. Her eyes broke contact and looked away shocking Beelzebub and the other leaders who were watching from their own locations at seeing the Infinity Dragon subverted so easily.

"T-The child and Shinigami were sent to my domain..."

The air went calm as Naruto instantly went back to his old self upon hearing that. He smiled brightly doing a full 180 that caught Ophis off guard and made his friends able to breathe again.

"Oh well why didn't you say so! I don't have anything to worry about then."

"..."

He stood in silence for a moment before looking back down as if realizing who he was talking to really. He pulled the girl off him with one arm and held her up by the back of her dress as if she were some small animal.

"Oh Ophis! You've grown a little since the last I saw you... I was expecting more honestly but this is still nice." He looked her over and had mixed emotions at what he was looking at. Her winged ears from her younger days were replaced with pointed ears. Not long enough to be elf-like but enough to know she wasn't human. Her sense of fashion showed that she had taken an interest in humans but the tap on her nipples...

'You fanservice objectified loli...' His eye twitched despite his smile as he stared at her. She just hung there limp as she stared back at him.

"I can change my form remember. How old I look does not matter much."

"Good to know."

"Put me down and stop staring at my chest."

"Right!" He did just that and straightened his posture doing some stretches for his back and arms.

He felt weird. After that mental shock he just went through he somehow felt refreshed despite what the memories entailed. Like he had come to better terms with his past. Like he somehow understood himself better than before.

"Naruto-kun?" He turned his head to the voice to see Rias looking at him worried. The room was destroyed and most of the others were gone in some kind of fight. He noted Diodora's body was in shreds like a giant beast had ripped him apart. Akeno of course hadn't left Rias's side but also wanted to make sure he was alright as well so was standing guard between her and Shalba along with Koneko. Shalba thankfully for them had not been attacking as he had been confused from the moment Ophis showed up as to why she would get so close with his enemies.

"I'm fine Ri-chan. More importantly now that you've seen my past do you have any regrets?" He had his back towards her so she couldn't see his face. Ophis just looked back and forth between them curiously. Rias thought curiously to herself for a moment before giving him a warming smile even though he wasn't looking at her.

"As Tama would say. I don't really care."

He didn't react on the outside though internally his heart started beating for a few seconds as he smiled to himself and chuckled.

"I think you are just showing favoritism. You know what I did was wrong."

"Whats wrong with showing favoritism towards the one I love? I'm a devil not a human remember. You acted by your own desires but you are still here with me. Who am I to say what you can and can't do? You do what you want anyway so I will continue to support you."

He turned around and walked towards her with a much more relaxed look in his eyes than what it had been 10 minutes ago as the smile stayed on his face.

"Damn you girls are making me soft."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her in to give her a loving kiss with pleasantly surprised him as she reciprocated it. It was short but sweet and filled with emotions before they broke away. She held on to him a little longer forgetting where they were.

"Don't worry you are at least hard where it counts."

"You've been around Tayuya for too long."

"I didn't mean it that way."

"Yes you did."

"...Okay maybe I did a little. But it's your fault."

"Yeah it probably is I will admit."

There was a cough that broke them out of their tender moment. It didn't come from Akeno though who was pouting with jealously, or Koneko who wasn't watching and choose to keep her poker face, or even Ophis who was... taking notes... No it came from Shalba Beelzebub who had been watching them all this time.

"As touching as it is I feel like I will become sickly if I have to endure any more of these overly mature teenage displays of affection."

"Hey you should respect your elders. I may be 17 but I have far more life experience than you ever will." Naruto thumbed his chest as he spoke out to the Old Faction supporter.

Shalba scoffed not feeling the need at all. "I serious doubt that. I don't plan on dying anytime soon."

 **"But you're already dead?"** Shalba flinched when Naruto's tone quickly went insane again. Naruto's eyes were opened wide as he tilt his head staring across the room at Shalba.

"W-What?

 **"The moment you tried to erase my family was the moment you died."** Shalba blinked and saw that there was a scythe in Naruto's hands. **"Yes your fate has been sealed. I'm just getting rid of the body."**

"Y-Your determination is noted but do not think you confidence is anything other than arrogance-!?" He had blinked again throughout his dialogue and saw Naruto with his back to him resting his arm on his scythe on his shoulders as he held it with his other hand like a bar.

Blood started to drip down his face before his vision split. There was a sliding sound as a slit appeared up the middle of his body and along the room behind him. Naruto's tail twitched in irritation before it hit the ground and as if that was the signal Shalba let out a short scream before his body was blown apart in a spray of red before a split second later everything on his side of the castle he was in exploded.

 **"Eviscerating Guillotine."**

 _"A magnificent cut you made Naruto-sama."_ He heard the echoes of his familiar's voice in his head.

 ** _"A beautiful weapon you are Yami-chan."_** He felt his scythe hum in his grip for a short second at the compliment as the girl kept silent. He definitely had gotten better at wielding his familiars over that month training session. They were harder to use than normal weapons because he had to sync his power and soul with them which meant he could harm them if he wasn't careful like he had before in the past. But the trade off was that they had more potential than any weapon especially to an armorer of his class.

The others in the room had there eyes widened as usual in surprise accept Koneko who was getting more accustomed to his abilities. They hadn't even been able to see him move throughout that attack only catching glimpses of it. Ophis just hummed in approval.

He walked over to the broken wall to see where the others had gone to see a dragon causing havok in the barren land below.

"So what's the situation here?"

Rias burrowed her brow as Akeno and Koneko walked up to stand beside them.

"After Asia was sent away with Kaga and Tama, Issei assumed the worse like the rest of us did. His gear reacted to that and now he's gone berserk and become a dragon. Problem is we can't stop him, but only slow him down."

"Well I'll take care of this." He jumped down out of the castle to the ground below before running to where the enraged Issei and the others were a couple miles away.

* * *

 **"Swordbirth!"** An eruption of giant swords erupted under the draconified Issei as Kiba sought to stop him. The dragon was stopped as the swords locked in at his joints. It threw a fit roaring out in anger before all the swords were shattered into nothing. Kiba cursed at his futile efforts as he tried to form some kind of plan to stop Issei. Xenovia's knuckles were whitening from how hard she was gripping her sword as she watched on next to Kiba in silence. With all the power she had she just would be of no use in this battle. She did not have the speed to get close enough to Issei in this state without being killed. Koneko probably could have gotten up close but she had less power than Xenovia had with her sword so it wouldn't have done much good. So both that knight and rook were out of this fight forced to watch on.

Selene sat on a pillar from what looked to be the ruins of a fallen structure as she held her hands together. Her eyes glowed as she activated her sacred gear to it's limits. All of it's power was turned on Issei's juggernaut state as she froze him.

The dragon was stopped in the localized time control bring a calm to the battle. Several seconds later the dragon started to slowly move, straining to do so as it fought against Selene's gear. She gritted her teeth as her eyes started to bleed from the strain. Sweat beaded down her forehead as the strain brought her to the brink quickly. Struggling to do so she moved one hand to dig into her close to remove a dark red vial. It contained Naruto's blood and was hers to use should she need it. Before she could though Naruto landed on the dragon's head gaining all the focus as she fell back breaking her control on Issei as her reserves were near depleted.

Naruto stood on Issei's dragon head casually as he leaned down to look him straight in the eye.

"Oi! Issei Asia isn't dead so calm your ass down already."

"..." The dragon stared at him for a moment before it roared making Naruto lose his balance before it head butted him hard. His body trenched the ground as it was knock 100 meters away.

Naruto laid amid the kicked up dust upside down in the side of a hill as rubble from ruins fell down him. Blood trailed down the corner of him mouth which he wiped with the back of his hand.

"Ure... Why does every dragon I meet in this life in an offensive manner feel the need to headbutt me across the landscape?... That was the same force as Tannin. Can't remember how hard Latias's was since she gave me a concussion and actually knocked me out. Good thing I'm a lot more resistant to these kinds of attacks now."

He righted himself out of the rubble and crouched. With a dull boom he jumped up high into the air leaving a trail of dust behind him. At the very height of his jump some 500 meters in the air, with his trajectory he started to fall back down towards Issei. The wind whipped at his ears as he plummeted. A grin etched onto his face as a translucent orb covered him.

 **"Earth's Relief!"** There was a crackle as Naruto released his localized control over his own gravity and reality letting his true weight become apparent for that moment. Naruto's body was much denser than most element's on the planet. For his statue one would say his weight would be right below 200 pounds but with his true density now let go his weight would clock at over 4000 pounds. When you calculate that with how fast Naruto was making himself drop and how small the point of impact would be relatively it would be like hitting a dragon with a bullet that had the force of an ICBM.

And that's just what the expected force was wen Naruto stomped with that force onto Issei's head. A shockwave went out from the impact as he smashed Issei's head down to the ground with a crash.

 **"Graaa!"**

Naruto looked down to see the dragon growling up at him under his feet. "Damn didn't even crack the armor. Definitely a dragon but I bet you still felt that rattling your brain."

The dragon suddenly recovered and pushed off the ground to stand up throwing Naruto up in the air off his head. Naruto grinned while swinging out his arm. Dark energy started to collect in it as a black ball formed above his hand. He cocked his hand back as he started to fall back down towards Issei.

"I have no doubt that you can tank this attack in that form of yours but I wanna do it anyway! **Bijuudama!** "

The dragon simply roared up at him. It's wings glowed blue as they suddenly turned white causing Naruto and the other's eyes to widen.

 **' _Divide divide divide divi-..."_**

The orb in Naruto's hand shrunk each time before it flickered out of existence. The power dividing also effected him some as it had caught him off guard causing him to lose his balance in the air. When he got within range of the dragon again it swiped at him with his claws knocking him away like a struck baseball back into the ground a bit away with a crash.

Rias's eyes were widened in shock as she and the others looked over at Naruto who had crashed a few meters away from them.

"Divine Dividing? I thought that was Vali's ability. How does Issei have it?!"

Naruto glanced away in a random direction causing everyone to narrow their eyes at him.

"Naruto..."

"Remember back at the Leader's summit when I faced Vali and I ripped off one of his wings? While I did eat most of it I implanted part of it into Issei out of curiousity during the training trip. I thought the experiment had failed though..." Naruto popped up on his feet and looked down to see 3 deep gashes in his chest where he had been swiped. He dropped on all fours as his tail turned black.

"That just makes things more interesting though!"

He took off in a blur right back at Issei. He may of had Divine Dividing but it was still in it's immature phases so the boy wouldn't be able to use it too often. But it was effective on his magic attacks though.

"There is more than one way to stop a rampaging beast!"

Black trails started to drag behind Naruto as his Dream aura poured out in excess. Naruto dashed at Issei and slid on the ground sliding between his legs before blurring around him circling the legs.

Rias held her head feeling a headache coming on.

"Honestly why would he do something so potentially hazardous as that to my pawn?

"I am surprised you are asking yourself that especially after seen those memories of his." They jumped at the voice before seeing Ophis standing behind them in an expressionless disposition.

"Huh?"

"This is what he does. It seems whether it's this life or the previous one some things don't change. He seeks the most entertaining means to an end of his existence. I am not even sure why that is. He seeks out powerful opponents to fight and when he can't find those he then finds persons of interest and modes them into beings that could potentially kill him. It is his nature to create weapons, as self-sacrificing and suicidal as it is."

He did that with Gilgamesh and he even did it subconsciously with Tamano. That could also have been part of the reason he was so drawn to Tama from the beginning. He fought his brothers multiple times but neither would think of killing him so it just didn't feel as satisfying. To have the biggest threats on your life and fight against them really got him going. And surely enough Naruto was doing the same thing now as despite the situation the sharp grin stayed plastered on his face.

Naruto pulled tight on the black tendrils he had made making the dragon yelp as it's legs were pulled and bound together. Naruto never stopped moving using the taut black robe to swing in the air around Issei's draconic form. He went around his body before going up and wrapping around his wings. Pulling tight along the ways he made it around Issei's tail and neck. Having covered all the bases Naruto landed on Issei's head and his hair turned read with red eyes as he suddenly pulled all the way on the on the roping immobilizing Issei. The dragon roared in outrage as it fell down and it's wings gloowed brightly again. Naruto heard the echoes of **boost** and **divide** as his tendrils start to thin.

Naruto flexed his arm and pulled even tighter as he gritted his teeth causing the tendrils to expand again and cover Issei even more than before.

"It's time you calmed down. I didn't want to do this but you aren't giving me much of a choice here."

Naruto's other arm turned completely black before he stabbed it straight into Issei's dragon-sized forehead. The creature roared in pain as Naruto started to drain some kind of essence from him.

Naruto squinted one eye in slight strain as he absorbed Issei's negative emotions.

"Wow this is kind of intense. To feel so much for that you've gained a little bit more of my respect with that but I'll need you to let go of it for now."

He ripped out his hand leaving no wound but pulling out a giant mass of dark and malicious energy made out of intent. Naruto absorbed it choosing not to let it disperse into the enviornment. He sweated a little after the deed was done.

"Your anger, sadness, angst, all of those emotions and those like it have been added to my instability. I've already been cursed with insanity so this is a small favor I'm doing for you. It's only temporary so you better have better control over yourself next time.

Issei passed out as his dragon shaped armor shattered and in a glow of light he slowly shrunk back down to his normal appearance sound asleep.

* * *

 **\- Void -**

"Well this is a trip" Tama scanned her surroundings seeing iridescent colors everywhere. She didn't know where they had been sent to but it was definitely interesting. There were floating masses of land and different structures in ruins drifting about. Tama even saw old desecrated ships and airplanes here and there as if they had lost their way on their voyages long ago.

She stumbled in her stetp for a second as her vision became blurry. Holding her head in pain she almost vomited from her disorientation.

"Gah... The atmosphere here is odd... this feels like radiation." Her head snapped down to look down at Kaga in sudden worry but she relaxed a second later upon seeing her. Kaga was sitting on the ground her tail wagging lightly as she looked curious at where she currently was. Odd thing was a black aura was covering her body as if reacting defensively to the world around her.

Feeling her mother's gaze she looked up at her and tilted her head. "Kaa-chan?"

"Well at least you seem to be fine." 'That aura...'

"Ahh!" Tama sighed as the sound of girlish cries filled her ears. She and Kaga looked back to see Asia clutching her stump off an arm in pain as it continued to bleed. There girl was clearly in pain but they couldn't bring themselves to care a whole lot.

"Suck it up it's not that bad."

"B-B-But my arm!"

"Yes I can see that, or rather see the lack of it. Can't your gear heal yourself?"

The young girl whimper but activated her Twilight Healing nonetheless as her cries were worked down to whimpers that made her sound like a wounder small animal. Still the lack of wailing was easier on there ears. Asia was lucky that the arm she lost was not the one that contained her sacred gear or this could be a much worse situation. The gear also seems to be defending the girl somewhat from the hazardous environment she was in. Kaga got started to walk forward only to become unbalanced as she started to flip floating up in the air from a sudden change in gravity. Tama grabbed her by the back of her collar and pulled her back down casually before she flew off into acid trip space.

'I'm picking up an odd presence here. Something has been watching us for the past 10 or so minutes.'

Tama sat Kaga down on the ground next to the healing Asia and waved her hand over them, a black barrier appearing before disappearing a second later.

"I'm going to go take a look around Kaga-chan. Stay here with her okay?"

She jumped down to a floating island below them and landed much lighter than she expected. She looked around too see some trees and other vegetation floating about somehow surviving in this environment.

Her body shivered as she held herself a chill going down her spin.

"Cold..." The temperature changed out of nowhere. This place was annoying her quickly. Tama rose an eyebrow as she looked around at her surroundings. There weren't very many places to hide nearby.

"Whoever you are might as well show yourself. I know you're watching me."

Tama stood there and waited patiently for about a minute to see if anyone would show up. Realizing that they really were in fact detected a figure appeared on top of a floating tree above Tama shimmering into existence. They jumped down and landed lightly on one foot a safe distance away from Tama but still close enough.

Tama squinted at the person upon seeing their appearance. The figure was at a nice height and supposedly a slim build. It was hard to tell because the person had their entire body covered in a flowing black cloak with a hood over their head. Though the hood didn't completely conceal their face it didn't matter as their was also a mask hiding them. A black mask with a pair of big eye holes that gave off a ghostly red and blue glow.

"Hmm... Well hello?"

The figure didn't verbally respond to Tama. With a whoosh of air three arrows suddenly appeared in the guest's hand before they pointed them directly at Tama.

"... Oh! You want to fight!" Tama's eyes gleamed in realization as she gained a small. She threw off her own cloak and jacket showing her new battle attire. Naruto had indeed made her what she wanted: a battle suit. It was a skin type black body suit inspired by the same one Irina and Xenovia wore. Hers however covered her whole body up to her neck and had violet veins going throughout it. Her purple Armorer marks showed however threw the material on her forearms though thanks to Naruto completing the loom more. The markings also grew as she stood there to wrap around the full length of her arms and glowed lightly as if in response to her own slight excitement.

"You're an interesting one. I can tell you're different than you seem. I hope you don't go down too fast. I haven't gotten a lot of fighting screen time lately." Her fingers cracked as she waggled them around before balling them into fists.

Kaga who was still up on the floating landmass in the air with Asia who was still whimpering but not as much as before crawled to the edge to look down with her big curious eyes at whoever her mother was about to fight.

\- END -

* * *

 **AN: Yep didn't cover as much as I wanted because the flashback became more indepth than I planned (Not that I plan a whole lot). Didn't get to the lemon or Tama's fight or the start of the Sairaorg fight so that will be next chapter along with a few other things. I actually have to get to my job right now so I will keep this briefer than usual. Watched a number of anime but I will talk about those next chapter. I got Dark Souls 3 and PS+ again so if you wanna do that with me PM me.**

 **Question for this chapter: Who is Tama facing? I'm expecting 3 answers that would be close but ultimately there is only 1 or 2 answers I will say are right. Also I started playing League of Legends again. Got Kindred too. Will talk about that later.**

 **Also should I stop part 2 after next chapter and then make a part 3 as another story or should I keep going with this?**

 **Anyway review again. PM me. Whatever. I will try to have the next chapter in a week since I'm just about done with classes.**

 **Can't remember what else I was gonna say.**

 **I'm out.**


	26. Chapter 26: We all love the white haired

**Sorry for how long I took. I never wanted to take a month and a half for this. A lot went on, suffered intense fatigue, couldn't sleep and yet was too tired to type is a terrible combination, eyesight was going out and had to work. A lot of other things happened to. Anyway whatever here you go the longest chapter yet. Now that I've posted this I will take a few days hopefully to get back to my drawings.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: We all love the white haired girls**

They stood off from each other. Tama just watched the figure before her pensively. She wasn't sure who this person was or how strong they were but she didn't get to have a real fight in a while. Freed didn't count.

The dark person suddenly swiped their arm causing Tama to snap out of her musing. Her hand went up to clutch her face in pain as the arrows hit her.

"Ahh!" Her guard dropped from being hit in the face with 3 arrows dead on. The hooded figure capitalized on the moment to close the distance between them. They stabbed their arm out to slice into Tama.

*Clang*

They were knocked away by a punch that went faster than the eye could see. Tama moved from her face and grinned as her one visible eye glowed from the side of her hand mischievously. The three arrows were caught between her hands stopping an inch from her face. She took no damage from that.

"Fufufu did you think you got me?"

Tama looked at there state as the figure skidded to a stop and showed a silver bow manifest in their hands held up at guard. Tama was pleasantly surprised that the person took no damage as well having blocked her insane speed punch with that bow that they managed to summon fast enough.

"Well this looks like it will be fun."

Tama leaned forward and blurred out of sight. The figure twisted and jumped in the air as Tama appeared skidding under them. She was shocked for a moment that she had been evaded. Tama pivoted on the ground and lashed back with a spinning high kick. Her foot clipped the bow as the foe brought it up to block. The force behind it was still enough even with a glancing blow to send the figure spinning in the air. Without missing a beat they kept spinning to land perfectly on the ground in a crouch but Tama was already on them. Tama's leg cut threw the air like a scythe as she did a backwards wide kick. She hit nothing but air as the the figure rolled out of the way. Tama stomped down on them turning up the ground from the force only for them to do a handspring back. Tama continued her assualt with her kicks as the person kept going back avoiding all the deceivingly dangerous leg movements always staying a foot out of range.

Tama wasn't one to keep doing the same thing redundantly in a fight. Switching up once her foe got used to her pattern she did a sweeping kick into the ground at their feet breaking the earth and knocking up rocks at her target. Continuing her momentum from her kick she followed up with a backhand to the rocks smacking them hard. They shot towards cloaked individual but they weren't even surprised. Displaying impressive flexibility they bent back at a sharp angle as the rocks sailed over them tearing at parts of their cloak and rolled back before popping off the ground armed.

Tama's eyes widened as she leaned her head to the side. An arrow of light shot by her grazing her cheek and going off into the distance.

'Light magic?' "Are u an angel? There is a familiar feeling I'm getting from you too... Rei-chan?" She got silence. The dark clothes would match Raynare but this person was too physically skilled. She saw the person stand back up with their bow held loosely in one arm. A small breeze went by at the tathered remains of the front of the cloak showing tighter, more form fitting clothes beneath. Tama's eyes glided over their body as she gained a critical gleam again.

"Well that right's off Naru-kun as an option. I thought you might be him with that level of skill. You also seem to know what I'm going to do as well. But your body is indeed female."

The now female figure without a word dashed forward at high speed. Tama went on guard into her stance. The figure hopped into the air right when they came into range of Tama and did a side flip as they held their bow at Tama.

*Clang*

The woman yelped as without looking back Tama let out a short back jab faster than the speed of sound at the person's face. They went tumbling before they caught themselves a ways away. A crack showed up going across the mask on their face. Tama turned to them before looking at her arm to see three light arrows in her shoulder.

"You really are good, but you have to do better." Tama swung her hands out as two pistols dropped into her grip. Tama threw the pistols up in the air and just for a fraction of a second her black panels could be seen as she shot sideways out of view from the speed in which she was propelled. In a cloud of dust she appeared behind her cloaked opponent surprisingly fast. Tama swung down her arm with her long japanese sword appearing in it causing a deadly slash to be brought across the person. Instead of moving back away from her, as if the person had a sixth sense they quickly moved to the side and the ground was sliced in the direction of where she was. Tama let go of the sword at the end of the swing causing it to stab into the ground. The person seemed to be irritated as their mask was sliced across where it had been cracked causing part of it to fall away. They swiped their hands at Tama creating claw swipes as Tama avoided them in a series of spins.

"These movements... Shio?" Tama shook her head as she got a good look at part of the figure's exposed face. Nice fair skin, perfectly even but adverse to sunlight. She did however have a cute mouth with soft, like pink lips. "No your complexion isn't tan enough and you lack the whisker marks.

Tama continued to parry the person's blows noting that they started to deviate from how Shio fought. Tama flinched as she blocked one particular arm swing dead on.

"You throw your strength around a lot more than she does too..."

Tama held up her fists as she stepped into the person's guard mid attack and let out her lightning fast punches. The sent out small shockwaves of sound and wind pressure as three were sent at the girl. She should not have been able to but she did it. The mystery girl swiftly dodged each punch by mere inches turning her body to the side and leaning out of the way as the fists sailed by before swing down her white bow like a club. Tama scowled as she let out an equally fast and even stronger uppercut this time hitting the bow dead on before the girl could even finish her swing knocking it out of the her hands and throwing her off balance.

The girl stumbled back as she tried to regain her footing.

*Chink*

She looked up to see Tama grinning evilly as her handguns had fallen back down into her grasp with perfect timing aimed right at her. Gunshots rang out as Tama fired to rounds at the figure's stomach.

The bullets cut through them as their form blurred out of existence as the person quickly cut to the side in surprising speed.

Tama gave a moan of approval as her eyes darted around back and forth as the other girl dashed around her in and out of combat range.

"Oh so you were holding back? You're quite light on your feet. That's great I can do that too. Without warning she took off leaving behind a trail of dust and the faint shimmer of her panels in the air as paths were grooved into the floating plateaus the fought on.

The girl skidded to a stop when Tama took off as she regained her bearings. She gasped when Tama appeared in front of her looking excited with a gun pressed against the forehead of the girl's mask.

Tama pulled the trigger and the girl sharply leaned back into a handspring dodging the shot and flipped away.

"Gack!"

"Don't think you can keep avoiding me!"

The girl coughed up specks of saliva and blood as Tama closed the distance between them while she was still in mid air and stepped forward to deal a critical side kick into her abdomen. Her body folded before a second later she shot away.

Tama pursued after her at an even faster speed. The girl recovered quickly and maneuvered in the air to where she skidded back on the ground turning up rocks but Tama was already in her face again with her gun pointed at her face dead on again. The surprised expression shown by the girls lips started to twitch upwards and across her face into a more crazed smile.

As if the bullets' paths were beams of light the girl ducked under it. Tama brought down her other arm to shoot her other gun at her but then the girl slide to her side faster than Tama could react.

'These movements!' They were familiar to her somehow. Tama jumped pivoted to the side and turned to shoot at the girl but she moved to the other side and slashed at Tama's neck. Tama leaned back out of the as well as dropping one gun out of her hand and in a flash white filled the girl's vision for a second as Tama recoiled forward and delivered a lightning fast punch from her Death stance on the girl's head making the ground under her break. Tama rose her leg up and did a drop kick on the girl cratering the ground. Showing her airborne prowess it was like the air bended to the girl's will as in that small fraction of time she grabbed Tama's falling leg and swung around it so that she ended up above Tama's dropped leg missing the kick.

Tama sucked her teeth and grabbed her other gun again before it could fall more than a foot in the air and pointed both right at the girl in mid air in front of her. The girl twisted in the air and smacked both guns out of Tama's hands into the ground. Tama cracked her fingers before 2 double barrel shotguns appeared in her grips. These were special ones that she could reload fast and had custom casings.

 ***Bang bang bang***

Tama swung her shotguns around firing off her slugs at the girl. The girl was surprised by the way Tama channeled her armorer abilities through those firearms. The girl dodged the first 2 shots by getting in close thinking she could use the length of the guns to Tama's disadvantage but it was a terrible idea. The moment she did Tama seemed to have expected it and countered by change the recoil of her shots to 90º angles with the barrels of her guns. The ended result was like combining a piston with a sledgehammer as with each shot she was smack hard from the side by the metal lengths of the guns. The first few hits got her before managed to adjust and avoid them. Tama responded in suit by shooting with increased pace and timing that the recoil caused her to spin adding to the impact of the guns if they managed to collided with the girl. After one partically hard blow went up the side of the girls head she stumbled and fell to the ground. Tama half stopped in her spins to look down with her head tilting.

"Huh-?!" Her breathe was cut short as she vomited blood. The girl played dead for that one second to gain an opportunity from a different angle and rose up back to standing shooting light arrows to embed in Tama's gut as she did so. Tama's hair became undone as her eyes shook before they calmed down and she half stared at the girl blankly in irritation.

The girl wasn't sure how to react to it but before she could ponder the moment anymore Tama pivoted and paced a meter back quicker than she could guard against and held one shotgun pointed right at the girl point blank.

She cursed as Tama had moved back just enough to be able to fire her guns correctly at her again.

She moved to the side and noted she only avoided the shot from a delay in Tama's pulling of the trigger. She would have thought about why a little longer if she didn't catch the gleam in Tama's eyes. There was a bouncing sound behind her and she cursed again as there was the pain of iron pellets putting holes in her back as blood flew in the air. If she had been human she would have been torn apart.

The force of the shot knocked her a bit forward back into Tama's line of fire as she brought both shotguns now to the girls head from the side. As if time slowed down the girl saw it all progress slowly before she grew angry. The eye holes of her mask changed from a blue glow to full on red and blazing as she growled at Tama.

Tama flinched as the girl's arms moved quickly crossing each other and the two shotguns were blown apart disassembled. The girl swiped at the air again before showing that she had the used metal shells of the shots Tama had fired earlier between her fingers. The shells glowed before they filled themselves again looking good as new.

'She restored their physical state?!'

"Ha-."

Tama now vomited blood as the girl delivered extremely fast jabs at her just like her own but with the ammo between her fingers making contact. The result was explosive as the impacts set off the gunpowder in the shells and then pushed it even further.

The first 2 jabs ruptured her organs and burned her abdomen. The final third shot tunneled straight through her before exploding out the back blowing a hole in her gut in an explosion of blood and fire.

Tama fell to her knees before falling on her front, the side of her cheek resting on the ground as she bleed out unable to stand from the energy.

'Damnit how I've taken enough damage to die a bit now. Maybe 2 times, 3 tops. But that creation ability this girl used on my discarded shells reminds me of mother.'

The sclera in her eyes turned black as she started to get more serious. Tama looked up from her place on the ground to see the girl she was fighting snickering at her while she juggled grenades. Tama's eyes gained a dry look as she deadpanned already knowing where this was going after seeing what she did with those bullets. This girl was clearly an Armorer, she was certain of that now. Those bullet punches wouldn't have done so much damage let alone worked if she wasn't.

Tama pointed her hand at the girl. All that was heard was a yelp as the girl was hit with a black panel before she could react and went flying away.

Tama picked herself off the ground as her injuries healed in particles of light.

"You may be an Armorer. You may adjust uncommonly well to my attacks. You may have the power of creation like Izanami, **but I'm just getting started."**

* * *

The oversized paintbrush dragged through the air as seals were drawn over Issei's unconscious for while Naruto sat on a boulder over him.

"There that should keep him in check for a while."

"There were other ways you could have dealt with that boy niisan. Taking in his pain isn't healthy."

Ophis stood to the side of his crouched form as she looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah well my tolerance is high. I can do him this favor this one time."

He absently wondered where Kaga and Tama was since they were supposedly alright. They were alright but yet he also got a weird feeling. Well as long as they were fine they could show up whenever. He would find them in the void eventually anyway if they were gone too long.

* * *

Tama skated backwards on the ground narrowly avoiding a rain of light arrows coming down on her leaving a trail from where she once was. The girl dashed through the trail of light projectiles shattering them as she held her bow at the ready quickly gaining on Tama. Both girl's had blood coating different parts of their bodies from the damage they had dealt each other. Tama skidded to a stop and reached behind her with a smirk as she pulled her sword out of the ground dragging it along the ground as she did doing a sweeping upwards slash at her approaching enemy. The girl gasped and rolled out of the way as a ripple went through the space and the trail of arrows along with the floating land they were fighting on was split in half. Tama was on the girl quickly with a downward slash. She jumped away from Tama's attack swiftly as Tama cleaved that divided land apart again. They moved with nigh trackable blurs as Tama pursued the girl who kept jumping back and forth between the floating land masses to avoid Tama's blade. The floating islands were cut into move and more pieces as each time the girl dodged to jump to another rock the previous one would be split. The surroundings started to look like a desolate astroid field. She jumped away to a bigger island again where she could fight on level ground. She could practically feel Tama breathing on her neck as she quickly turned around to block Tama's nodaichi with her own bow. A shockwave went out cracking the ground from the impact as the girl's heels dug into the ground.

Tama did something you wouldn't expect but was such a simple opportunity to her. She actually grabbed ahold of the bow while the girl was busy holding it to block and threw the girl off balance before pulling her into the air and swing the bow down to send the girl cratering into the ground. The impact caused the girl to lessen her grip enough for Tama to get the bow out of her grasp and throw it far away. The girl's body bounced an inch off the ground when it hit which was enough for Tama to form a panel beneath her and bounce her back up to eye level.

The Death Goddess went for the kill swinging for the girl's head and made contact.

 ***Ching***

"Gehehe." Sharp canines gleamed at her as Tama's sword met the girl but was actually stopped by the girl's mouth as her teeth caught the blade. Tama was too surprised as there was only one person she knew of who would do that and would be able to do that and that was Naruto.

*Crack*

Tama's eyes dilated when within the girl's teeth she bit down and her blade actually cracked. Her sword that was near indestructible. It fell out of her hands as a second later it shattered into fragments.

"Check." The girl's voice range out as the fragments glowed and Tama saw white. **"Every possibility throughout time should be considered."**

Her body was skewered in many places as the pieces of metal grew instantly into 8 more duplicates of the same sword hitting her organs, neck, arms, and legs. The girl had a knife hand ready to run through Tama's chest as she lunged forward. Tama blocked reflexively despiting actually being unable to move her arms as a black panel formed in front of her. The girl snorted as she pressed her palm to the panel grabbing it and moved it to the side before clenching her hand and it shattered apart. Not even Naruto could do that so easily.

"W-W-What?!" Blood dripped from her mouth as she bleed out heavily. This girl before her had not only the ability to bypass her walls and restore objects but duplicate at a near perfect level. This was beyond her mother's ability. It was like the girl was actually bending reality.

"W-Who are you?" The girl grabbed Tama's face and lifted her off the ground as her hand glowed. Part of her mask fell away showing one of her eyes and hair to which Tama couldn't believe her eyes as white hair revealed itself.

"Come on you should be able to take a guess by now."

The girl's hand pulsed and Tama's arms went limp and her eyes glazed as she felt the strength and energy leave her body and go into this girl. "Now then..."

She let go of Tama only for a white tail to make itself known beneath the tatters of her cloak. The tail instantly turned black and shadow-like and grew to wrap around Tama's neck to choke her.

It was just shock after shock for Tama as she stared. 'That tail!'

"This was more work than I expected."

She spun around and whipped her tail to throw Tama 100 meters. At the same time she threw a grenade after Tama like a cannon fire. The girl then dashed after both at an even faster speed to catch up. "This was fun but I will take my win!"

Tama gritted her teeth in stubborn annoyance as she pushed herself up at the last second still bleeding greatly.

"Don't underestimate your mother.. KAGA!" She launched back her heated punch of her Death stance.

As they got a good look at each other both their eyes widened. Tama was greated to a swift punch incoming from her supposed daughter with the only space between them being an airborne grenade. The final peace of mask fell away from Kaga's face as she had inches away a blazing sonic fist from Tama about to hit her.

 ***Wwrroomm***

Tama's fist sunk into Kaga's face while Kaga's fist collided with the grenade and pressed an imprint into Tama's face.

A split second later visible light trailed through Tama's head before the tunnel of fire came and the impact sent Kaga tumbling away 100 meters as she continuously hit the ground.. The force of the grenade hitting Tama's face hurt and then it exploded combined with the the armorer influence hit her like a missle as she went flying away and hit the ground 200 meters away crashing in a small crater smoking.

When their momentum finally stopped both girls started squirming on the ground as they held their faces in pain.

"It hurts!" Kaga rolled around as she felt the pain and heat from Tama's strike and cried on the ground.

"Fucking...Everything!" Tama was arguably feeling worse as she still hadn't completely recovered from the sword wounds, using that kind of punch hurts her too (though not nearly as much as it used to), and taking an armorer enhanced grenade punch made her whole body take the brunt of the explosion.

The girl started to crawl as she whined trying to pick herself up.

 ***Duuu***

She paled as she heard a low boom behind her and shakily looked back to see Tama looming over hear looking menacing as her eyes were shadowed and her body was smoking from burns. Embers could be seen in her hair and cloths as she looked disheveled greatly.

"K-Kaa-chan?" Tama looked her over with a dull yet scarily look. The girl definitely did look like Kaga though older by however many years. She looked younger than herself so that would put the girl's appearance at around the ages of 14 to 16. Height was around 5' 3" looking shorter now that her cloak was in rags where she used to look the same height. She had the same curious red eyes and had wild white hair that was nore in a disoriented state that was long enough to reach mid back. If she still had her horns then her hair hid it. Tama was able to make out the cute furry ears that sat on her head drooping showing her nervous fear. The tail she had seemed to not have grown proportionately to her body as it was maybe only 2 feet long and wolf-like like her father's but didn't have his length. That didn't seem to matter though as it seemed that she could also change the length of said appendage like her father.

"Well you definitely feel like Kaga-chan. it would also explain why you have Naru-kuns jaw strength, and some similiarities in abilities as well as some similarities with my own. You're fighting style was like a mix between my own and Naru-kun's revised Spider Wolf style without the subduing. The creation ability you either got from Naruto somehow or you got it from your grandmother. Still doesn't feel like you've shown everything but I have to say I'm proud."

Kaga's tail wagged happily at the praise. Tama stepped forward her foot breaking the ground causing Kaga to flinch as her happiness was quickly replaced with fear again.

Tama's body had dark purple aura going off her body in wisps as the whites of her eyes turned black again. Kaga turned white under those eyes as she scrambled up to run. There was a crack as Tama stomped down with her other foot onto the girl's tail hard. Kaga yelped from the pain as she was no long able to escape.

Tama cracked her neck and fingers as her body continued to heal.

"Now then. Did you think I would let you off that easily?"

Before Tama could begin her punishing a rumbling filled the area before a colossal shadow spread over the area as a figure flew above.

* * *

 **\- Hour Later -**

Everyone was back at the Gremory estate safe and sound. Damage control was being done as the leaders had also been attacked by a few members of the old satan faction but they had been taken care of easily. Naruto joined back up with his body that was left at the estate as he stood in the middle of the conference room.

On one side of the room was the usual 3 of the 4 Satans along with Grayfia standing behind them and oddly enough at the opposite side of the room sat the Gods of the eastern pantheon Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi, and Susanoo. Azazel and Odin were also there along with Rossweisse at his back.

The reborn Juubi surveyed the audience he had before putting his hands in his pockets.

"Am I in trouble?" Sirzechs simply closed his eyes in mirth.

"Hardly Naruto-kun I'd say that we avoided the worst case scenario thanks to you. I'm not really sure why we have so many high ranking beings here this time around." 'Though that moment when he turned all dark made things very tense.' When Kaga, Tama, and Asia were sent away it wasn't just one body of Naruto's that reacted so strongly but the one that he had here as well.

"I guess everyone doesn't have anything better to do. Well I actually have business to attend to as Rias has gone into labor and I don't want to miss th-."

"What!?" Naruto recoiled as the shouting hit his ears from the animated Sirzechs. "Rias-tan is having her child!? But it's sooner than I thought? My baby sister! I'm going to be an uncle! I can't-!"

"Grayfia." At the unspoken order Grayfia froze Sirzechs into a block of ice so he could calm down. Grayfia blinked in confusion after she did it wondering why she was so quick to follow Naruto's order against her boss.

"Sorry but he needed to chill out."

The others gave him dry looks at the well timed pun. "I just had to say it. Anyway Issei should wake up in a few hours fine for the most part. Tama, Kaga, and Asia are in the realm in-between but should be fine so I will go get them soon."

"There is still the issue of boundaries." Naruto rose an eyebrow as he turned to look over at where Amaterasu was. He held up a finger to the other leaders causing them to look confused as he brought out his brush.

"Excuse us a second." He drew in the air painting a black wall between them and the other leaders blocking out sight and sound. He rested the oversized brush over the back of his shoulders as if it weighed a lot (which it actually did) and directed his attention back at the gods before him with slitted eyes.

 **"Now... You said there was an issue?"** Amaterasu flinched at the tone while Tsukiyomi fidgeted nervously. Susanoo simply crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Amaterasu waved her hands nervously at him.

"I-It's not that big of a deal really! We just wanted to let you know that we are in charge of certain properties and well when not long ago when you lost it for a moment you kinda..."

 **"Kinda what?"** Amaterasu felt uneasy under his gaze as she felt small. Tsukiyomi yawned before answering for her friend.

"You took the sun out of the sky for a second is the problem. You took the moon too so there's that." She said it offhandedly but then sweated a little when Naruto's eyes shifted to her instead.

 **"Oh right that did happen... Well can't help it sometimes my power gets away from me."**

Amaterasu spoke meekly in turn. "Y-Yeah but billions of humans noticed which could be a problem and the sun and moon is k-kind of ours... eep!"

Naruto appeared right up in front of their table. Not really in a threatening way and he only traveled a few feet but his presence made them wary. Naruto eyed the two girls as he looked down his nose at them who now felt like children who were about to be scolded.

 **"Did you forget who I am? No I don't think you did but did you think I wasn't aware of just how much I was responsible? Recently I've regained probably 99% of my memories."** He shifted his eyes specifically to the sun goddess before him.

 **"So tell me Ama-chan~? Last I recall Tamano was the original Amaterasu. There were none before her. I can tell you aren't off her lineage as you aren't a youkai at all. So tell me how your family gained my _pet's_ title?" **The desk suddenly became more interesting to as she mumbled.

 **"What was that?"**

"I said vassals okay! M-My ancestor, she was a favorite servant and confidant of Tamano-sama. When Tamano-sama reached the end of her life she passed on the literal torch of her divinity on to my ancestor to continue in her stead." Naruto nodded in thought believing the story. 'Hmm so Tamano-chan succeeded where I apparently failed with Gilgamesh. She was likely more attentive though.'

 **"So what you are saying is you are the distant offspring of the servant of the pet that I created?"** She didn't say a word as she got the message without Naruto needing to say anything else. Having said what he wanted to Amaterasu he pointed sharply at Tsukiyomi causing her to flinch back.

 **"And you sleep girl! You'd probably try to use the whole wolves card on me. What you aren't thinking about is that I created all wolf type supernatural beings, all creatures of the night, and I was the first symbol of the moon and do you know why? Because I created it. Which means I indirectly gave your ancestor a job. I am effectively your boss."**

The girl was wide awake now as she looked uneasy. Naruto then loudly pointed his finger at the only other male in that area of the room.

 **"And Susanoo!"**

The god held up his hands defensively when he was called. "Hey I have no problems here Naruto-san."

 **"Good! Because I** actually have know issue with you or your domain." His voice lost it's intimidating tone as he spoke more lightheartedly to Susanoo.

"Well that's good news for me. I also have know problem with you tearing at those two. I'm only really here to babysit them. They slack off a lot, hopefully you can get them to work more from now on."

"Yeah I figured they were kind of lazy. I mean one has no professional aura at all and the other is basically anemic." The two girls felt like they were getting stabbed by the comments as the two men ignored them. "I mean really to come to me all the way in the underworld just because I moved a couple planetary bodies out of place for 0.35 seconds total which would likely be written off as a mass hallucination seems more like an excuse to be nosy and see me."

Susanoo rose an eyebrow as he gained a small smile and the two goddess couldn't look at Naruto anymore as they blushed in defeat. "Haha you are quite astute."

"Yeah well it comes with the trade. That being said you two don't need to use such poor excuses just to come and see me."

Tsukiyomi laid on her arm as she grumbled to herself. "And her I thought stealing the moon was a big deal..."

"Not your moon." Was Naruto's quick retort to her comment.

Amaterasu stood up quickly as she slammed her hands on the table and shouted.

"W-Wait! Even if you are the Juubi you can't just use your power to take authority! We have rules-!" Naruto gained the strong look in his eyes again as he glanced back at her causing her to freeze up as she shook.

 **"You have a fiery personality at least. I like that but you also have a lot of pride I see. How about I make you call me master? Should I have you truly succeed Tamano and become my new pet."**

He grabbed her chin and got in close as he ran his thumb along her jawline and gained a more possessive look towards her.

She didn't know what to do as despite things her mind had already acknowledged Naruto's position above her. She wasn't able to form any words as she both blushed and started to sniffle as she got teary eyed. Naruto seeing that let go of her as he tried to placate the girl.

"Hey I was just teasing you. I'm not mad at you or going to take away your position or anything."

"Great you made her cry."

Tsukiyomi sighed as she and Susanoo tuned out the girl.

"How often does this happen?"

"Whenever she doesn't get her way, when there is a solar eclipse she hates me, and when it's a cloudy day over Osaka specifically she get's pissed off at Susanoo. It's tiring..." And with that the girl's head lolled to the table as she fell asleep.

"Heh that actually sounds funny."

"Yep she may be free spirited but she is also very picky."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Amaterasu yelled at them. Naruto surrendered as he held up his hands with a sweatdrop.

"Hai hai!" He looked between the two goddesses from the raven haired Tsukiyomi who had a more laissez faire attitude partially out of her own laziness to white hair Amaterasu who had a childish aura about her who actually reminded him of Tamano in multiple ways and had an immaturity about her despite her high level of intelligence that betrayed her high social status, kind of like that Serafall girl... but more of a crybaby. He rubbed his hair as he looked amused.

"Man you two really are like night and day."

"We've watched you enough to know of you and your sisters' use of puns. This schtick on our sun and moon relation isn't going to become a thing you use is it?"

Naruto's face lost it's prior amusement as he deadpanned at the girl who looked tiredly at him.

"Shut up."

 ***Rrrmblle***

The entire mansion shook as a colossal presence was felt outside the manor. Naruto dropped his soundproof wall to the others to see the other Satans and leaders on guard as they went to the windows to look out at the cause of the disturbance. Everyone's eyes widened when down from the heavens above, i.e. the sky since they were currently in the underworld a giant tear opened up. Descending from the clouds was a true goliath of all living things. Draconic, red, massive, the Apocalyptic Dragon God Great Red himself.

Feeling that this was potentially the new worst case scenario Sirzechs signaled his peers to be at the ready for battle. Lord knows how much a fight against a True Dragon could go to shit real quick. Naruto without saying a word walked past them to the wall and side kicked it destroying it completely. The act made everyone falter for a second wondering what the hell was wrong with him.

The dragon came down easily overshadowing the mansion with it's massive statue. The length of his body was easily 100 meters long and that wasn't even counting it's tail. Great Red landed down in front of the mansion causing a small earthquake as he looked into the exposed room not being able to actually fit his head in. Naruto looked up at the other dragon as his eyes slitted and turned red.

"It's been a bit Akashi."

"He's Akashi?!" Sirzechs pointed a finger wildly as the others didn't know what else to say but had similar feelings internally. Naruto looked back at him and shrugged. "I told you you knew him by another name. My brother is Great Red. While we are at it I might as well say that Ophis the Infinity Ouroboros is both the creator of the Khaos Brigade and kind of my little sister from back when I was the Juubi. Though none of use actually have any genetic identities to where we could be seen as actual blood siblings since we were born from will and energy. Michael and Azazel I'm sure already knew about the Great Red bit at least."

Azazel nodded though Michael wasn't there at the moment. Their father was God afterall so with how long they had lived of course they knew about Great Red and the Juubi though their information was very scarce and Azazel's knowledge of the Juubi only increased around the time that Naruto start actively participating in the world a few years ago.

Naruto turned back to look at Akashi. "So you have something for me?"

The dragon snorted as he lowered his head a bit to show a dizzy and passed out Asia holding on to the horn on his snout and sitting in front of her was Kaga sitting upright looking perfectly fine as she teethed on the blue forsaken soul of Loki. The dragon shook his head a little and the two fell off him. Asia hit the ground with a disgruntled moan and Naruto held out his hand that grew into a black monster one 3 times it's size and had Kaga land in it harmlessly before holding her close to him as he smiled lightly and nuzzled his child's face who squealed happily as a low rumble left his throat.

If it weren't for the fact that everyone was still wary of the presence of Great Red then the women in the room might have ate up the cute moment and the men probably would have teased him for it.

Naruto blinked after a few seconds to see Great Red staring at him with a raise eyebrow, not that he had eyebrows in that form but the expression still translated as if the display of affection was so alien to Akashi to see in association with his brother. Naruto groaned and glanced at the dragon in irritation at him still being there.

"Were you done here or is there something else you are here for?"

The dragon's form shifted before it turned black and turned into black and red amorphous fluid as he shrunk down and formed into a more humanoid appearance. He was about an inch taller than Naruto at 6' 2". He would be seen as extremely attractive though not as much as Naruto who had that certain charm to him. He actually did somewhat resemble Naruto though if not looking more weathered and older.

He looked like a handsome man in his early 30s with spiky red hair that was slicked back causing it to spike backwards with a metallic sheen to it with a few strands of hair to fall forward forming minor bangs and had a red goatee. He also had pointed ears similar to Ophis. Hardly anyone new that Naruto's ears were the same in his draconic form and in his old demon form it's just his ears weren't visible with how his hair was so it didn't matter. Plus when he first showed his human dragon form he concealed his ears part of the time with headphones. In terms of clothing Akashi wore black leather pants and a matching jacket as he let out an exasperated sigh before snapping his fingers as a seal appear in the air to the side of him. 2 bodies fell out of the seal to show the battered Tama and grown Kaga groaning in a heap on the floor.

Naruto's head tilt as his face scrunched up in confusion at the other girl and the state the two were in. "...The fuck is this?"

"Keep your trash out of my way. I don't need people running amok in my home."

There was an audible cracking sound that emanated out of Naruto when he heard what Akashi said before in a sudden burst his hair turn a lustrous red as it spiked out dangerous as he assumed his draconic state. A dull boom went out through the air as Naruto's forehead met Akashi's own and while Akashi had his arms crossed and Naruto's hands were in his pockets their heads still pushed against each other.

The perpetual shadow on Naruto's face darkened as his mouth opened into a wide and dangerous grin and the threatening feel of his gaze increased.

 **"Don't call my child trash."**

 **"I was talking about the reaper girl not the hatchling."**

"Oh..." Naruto relaxed a bit for two seconds before he processed the insult again. He backed off an inch before head-butting Akashi again causing a shockwave to go out to which Akashi didn't falter at all. They glared at each other challengingly, Naruto's eyes being malicious while Akashi's were more monotonous.

 **"I'll tear your fucking spine out!"**

 **"Is that a challenge?"** The amused looks that spread on both of their faces betrayed the killing intent that filled the room as a trench started to form between them from pulses of raw energy going out between them from their foreheads as the pushed against each other like angered predators gradually splitting the room. No one dared interfere with this apparent extremely dangerous sibling rivalry. A second later both calmed down as Naruto sighed and moved to walk past him, the heaviness in the air disappearing. His tail shot out and wrapped around the two women Akashi dropped and started to head out of the room.

"I really don't have time for this right now."

Akashi shrugged and looked back at him. "That devil girl is delivering now right?"

Naruto nodded causing Akashi to stroke his chin as he turned and walked out the blown out wall in the room.

"I'll give my respects to the child later."

Akashi flew out of the building as his wings sprouted before flying into a massive magic circle and disappearing. The others watched as Naruto dragged the two women out by his tail before Sirzechs recovered from his daze and ran after him.

"Wait Naruto-kun! We need to talk about what just happened and the damages you caused to the estate!"

* * *

Rias was in her room being seen to by Audi while the other girl stood watch for support. He had called up his sisters and the other girls back home so that they could be there for her. He tried to be in there too to watch over things but they kicked him out comically. He had his back against the door as he leaned against it with his eyes closed and arms crossed. He had a small smile on his face giving away his excitement. He didn't have to be in the room, with his level of senses and abilities he could actually see everything that was going on. If anything it made it look ev en more magical to him as when he used his extra senses in such a way without actively looking at the person he saw their souls and the ethereal wisps of their unique energy signatures coating their bodies and he could see it. The part that was his new child progressively separating themselves from Rias.

Naruto turned his attention to the two girls in front of him as Kaga stood by him staring at them adorably. It was as if not a thought at all in the world was going through that head of hers when in actuality she probably had some understanding of what was going on.

"So you got in a life an death battle... with this girl right here... who is Kaga... but from the future?" Both women sat on the floor as they recounted the events to Naruto. He looked over the girl who was still in rags and torn clothing. She definitely looked like his cute daughter just older and going through... puberty.

His eyes locked with the girl's as if he was seeing right through her which made the girl uneasy."Well you have extremely deep Armorer blood. You also feel and smell just like Kaga-tan. My instincts are telling me that everything checks out so I have to ask... Why are you here. Afterall time travel is a pretty serious thing and how are you able to do that in the first place?"

The older Kaga shifted a bit before answering him.

"Well I should say that I am from around 10 years in the future despite my appearance as I have the same ability as you do to control my age. As for time traveling I decided to come here because this is the point in time in which things become very interesting from this point on."

"How so?"

"I... can't tell you." Her eyes shifted in the direction of Tama for a second giving him an unspoken message. 'So she can't tell me or she can't tell me with certain people present?'

"As for time traveling I do have specific control over time and space but not to that extent. However in the inbetween realm, the Void time flows much differently there and so it becomes feasible to grasp at it and tamper with it to the extent that time travel becomes possible."

"How'd you learn how to do that?"

"I was taught by oneechans."

Naruto hummed at that as looking at how Kaga has no siblings older than her that would point to women of respectable older relation to her. If Kaga turned out the way he assumed then it would stand to say that said women would be of notable importance and power.

"Who?"

"Can't say." He groaned at her answer but wouldn't make her say information she wasn't willing to give. "I will say I'm not the only child of yours who can manipulate time or space nor am I the most skilled at it." His children huh? That's what he figured she was implying.

"Who are the others?"

"Can't say."

"... Okay then how are you able to actually exist here? Aren't you supposed to not tamper with the past because of the butterfly effect and you can't exist with your past self or a parodox occurs?"

"If I can control my age just like you then you should already have your answer."

He smirked at that having guessed it before ever asking his question.

"You exist outside of time."

"Hai. So because of that I can exist with my past or future self without an conflicts occurring. It also gives me some immunity to the butterfly. I do however have a passive ability that is only applicable when I travel in the past. It's like an instinct in that I know automatically beforehand where I can go, when I can go there, and what I can and can't do and say at any given time."

"Which is why you can't answer some of my questions? Because it would interfere with your timeline if certain information is given that should not be available too soon?"

"Correct tou-chan!" Naruto's left eye twitched for a second as his face remained unreadable. "Also I still have to abide by certain temporal laws in that I can't travel further back in time from when I existed so I wouldn't have been able to travel much further back from now anyway."

"Hmm but still to come here I have a feeling you aren't just here to sightsee? Something happened that you wish to avoid or alter which is why you are here?"

She looked away as she spoke softer. "I-I can't say."

Tama who had her eyes narrowed at the girl for most of the time eased up at that. Naruto waved it off leaving that topic for later.

"Well no matter. Still though your abilities are impressive. You have my jaw strength, reflexes, energy draining, light magic, and you apparently can both restore objects and multiply them. Are you able to explain that at all?"

"Hai. I can tell you that in the future I gain the title of Izanami in the Eastern Pantheon because of my creation ability and lineage. Me telling you this won't change things at all, it's gonna happen. The way my creation ability works however is more unique. I can restore anything I'm in range of back to how they were at in place in time previously. What makes it so dangerous is I only need a part of an object to know what it was and restore it which means."

"If something such as a sword shatters each of those fragments can be used to make duplications of said sword."

"Yes however enchanted weapons are tricky to duplicate perfectly but I'm close. I can also put object together and alter them in ways that I want which makes me a more versatile Armorer than you tou-chan."

Naruto's eyebrows rose at that as he grinned.

"Ohoo! What a bold statement. Unless you left something out you didn't use that ability against Tama did you?"

"Nope! If anyone should know the lifestyle it should be you of making it a habit to only use a portion of one's potential in a fight.

She smiled as she pointed her nose up in pride before she felt killing intent coming from the side of her. She shook a little as she saw Tama giving her a dark look.

"You held back against me?"

"I-I couldn't go two far and erase you! That wouldn't work for me either. Or rather I am unable to take courses of action in the past that lead to self termination so I tend to steer away from those possibilities all together."

"But you still tried to beat up your own mother! That also explains why you handled most of my attacks so well you cheater! You likely witnessed them already from the future me didn't you!"

Kaga sweated a little as she looked away innocently.

"I-I can't say..."

"Don't you lie to me!"

Naruto mediated the two as he stopped them. "Now now girls calm down. Tama you are acting like no one knows you haven't been holding back for a long time now."

Tama pouted at him not taking her side as he ignored it. It was true though. Though Tama was prone to hold back less from the beginning compared to him, she was a slow finisher.

"Anyway. Are you able to use my Dreamweaver aura as well? You said your tail turned black at one point during the fight?"

She stood up as she shook her head. "Not exactly. Visually it resembles it but it's more a part of my wolf side."

"Wolf side? So you are like me in that regard too?" He looked happier hearing that. Her tail turned black as glowing light blue markings appeared on her body through her clothes which Naruto noticed quickly as her Armorer markings. They went over her arms, thighs, and torso in a pattern of curved lines. Her tail lengthened and morphed to the side of her. It started to growl and twitch before it shaped into that of a black wolf's head and upper body before ending in a long wisp trail that faintly connected to Kaga's backside. It also had on a white mask as it's eyes were simply glowing blue sockets and it had a glowing blue mouth.

It's appearance overall reminded Naruto of pipe kitsune in a way. Kaga grinned as her tail got in his face and growled. Naruto's mouth twitched as his canine poked out of his mouth. In a swift motion Naruto's black tail lashed out at Kaga's feral tail. In a blur there was a yelp as Kaga lost her grin and went rigid nervously.

Naruto's only tail separated itself from his body fully and grew into an Elephant sized black shadowy wolf and had it's claws pushing down the half wolf of a tail into the ground using only one paw.

Naruto put a hand on Kaga's head as a menacing presence flowed off of him. The girl sweated under his gaze as his eyes glowed. **"You still have a long way to go pup."**

He rubbed her head afterwards as his aura became brighter. "Well I know enough for now. Holding back or not I am surprised that you managed to deal enough damage to Tama to equal to killing her 7 times. Had your timing with the swords been just a second different to where all the swords didn't strike Tama simultaneously then you would have done much more damage and might have put Tama in a troublesome situation. Anyway stay here as long as you want. You can come and go as you please. You are my daughter after all. Just make sure you look after yourself." He tilted his head at Kaga-tan down at his feet who looked up at her. Getting the wording she nodded and smiled.

"Of course as long as I exist in the same instance of time as the current Kaga we will be linked. My knowledge is her knowledge and whenever she is in danger I will know before it ever happens. If anything the current Kaga will end up being better than I was at this time simply because I am here which in turn would improve the me in my own timeline."

"... Yeah that sounds great." Was Naruto's short response to the girl as he had no idea how any of that worked. "Well I trust you to act in my shadow. You're strong enough to be able to." His wolf manifested tail dispersed into thin air before it collected back behind him in it's standard appearance. He hummed as his ear twitched noticing that the screams behind the door he had his back to hard started to die down and he started to hear small cries.

* * *

"As if I didn't love you enough already." He sat down on the bed Rias had been resting in. She had a sheen of sweat coating her brow and looked exhausted from several hours of intensive labor. She was holding in her arms drearily the little bundle that he was waiting for. He leaned in and gave Rias a soft yet passionate kiss communicating the weight of his emotions to her.

"Next time... You're giving birth." Naruto suddenly felt uneasy with her saying that. He looked her over curiously.

"Is something wrong?" She shifted her arms a little before gently handing the baby into Naruto's own arms. He warm smile that threatened to split his face as he held the sleeping child. He already knew it was a girl and she started to stir and whimper the moment she was removed from her mother's grasp. He moved the blanket that wrapped around her a little so that he could get a better look at her. She had a little tuff of baby hair on her head that was the same shade as Rias's own crimson red. The baby had beautiful violet eyes not too different from his own but were shaped more like her mother's. The baby started crying loudly causing him to recoil a bit.

Tama actually had been hoping Kaga would have been a loud baby to keep her up at night. Since Tama could go longer periods of time without sleep she had been looking forward to the challenge but it just never happened. Kaga from the start was too mild mannered, too aware to cry for what she needed all the time. It also helped that she also got what she needed and had parents who had a 9th sense in relation to her at any given time.

This second child however was clearly not the same case. Naruto brought his head close to the baby and hugged her lightly. Quickly the baby's cries died down as she was assuaged. Naruto chuckled softly at that reaction.

"Yes you recognize your daddy don't you?" All in all the baby looked fine to him. The baby was on the small size but was otherwise of perfect health. "I don't get it Ri-chan what's wrong?"

She spoke in heavy fatigue as he pointed at them. "Look at her head..."

"What do you...?" He looked back at the child and noted that there were two small inch long, sharp, white horns sprouting from the child's head. He sweated nervously as he looked over at her apologetically. "... She has horns."

"They have been shrinking since she was born."

"I...I'm sorry."

"I bet you are." She now understood why offspring of horned animals and those with antlers were not born with said appendages. She wasn't in the best mood Naruto could see that and he could understand why. The screams from earlier were more than justified.

"I'll just... let you rest." He softly handed her the baby back before standing and making his way to walk out the room.

"I still love you okay? I just need sleep this off..." Rias spoke up as he looked back at her seeing her face half apologetic and half irritated.

"Don't worry about it Ri-chan it's okay. Have you thought about a name for our daughter?"

"I thought we could name her Makai."

"Hell?" She nodded and he chuckled a little bit. "I will save my snide comments about that for later. But I'll be calling her Maki for short. See you in the morning Ri-chan."

He closed the door behind him and let out a sigh. Today had been very eventful. He could let Audi and the other girls brief him on what happened later. He noticed that when he entered the room there was only one heartbeat and it came from Rias but he choose to keep that information to himself for now. It might give Rias the wrong idea and the child's heart started beating when he approached her anyway so maybe it was a trait she inherited from him. Audi could do the tests and check ups on the girl.

For now he felt he would retire early for the night.

* * *

An hour later he washed up and dried his hair with a towel as he walked through the corridors of the mansion. He opened the door to Rias and Makai to check in on them to see Rias sleeping hard as she clutched the sleeping baby to her bosom. He smiled softly before closing the door and continued to walk. He made it to another door and opened it. He saw the bedroom where Tama was and saw both her and the future Kaga passed out on the bed. Tama was face down in the bed. In her mouth she had her teeth locked on Kaga's tail who was lying with her back to her in fetal position twitching every so often as she made odd animal noises. Their clothes were still in rags. Naruto just tilted his head at the seen before scratching his head.

"Looks like they were still at odds a little. It's clear that they were exhausted though."

"Hi tou-chwan!" He looked to see Kaga-tan sitting in a chair too big for her small statue reading a book that was also too big for her. She was holding a thick encyclopedia on guns and other modern weaponry. She was only around 30 or so pages out of 1000+ in but that wasn't the point. Ignoring what the several month existing 3 year old was reading he asked the better question.

"Kaga-tan? Since when could you read?"

"What's reading?" She blinked at him cutely. There was no several things wrong with the scene before him but he choose to ignore it this time.

"...Make sure you don't stay up to long Kaga-tan. You need to sleep too."

"Hai tou-chwan!" Her little tail wagged lightly as she gave her obedient reply."

Naruto nodded absentmindedly and closed the door.

Something told him it would be best not to check up on anyone else.

He went into the room left for him and rested in the grand bed as he monitored his senses. His senses were actively monitoring everything in his range to make sure that no harm befell Maki-tan and Kaga-tan. His range engulfed the entire mansion. No one was sneaking in, hell no one was even going to walk the hallways without him knowing so when his door opened he wasn't really surprised at all even though he didn't look.

"Doing your nightly rounds or is this a personal visit Grayfia-chan?"

He turned onto his side in the bed to look over at her in the door as he opened his eyes. His mouth grew a little dry as he saw what she was wearing. Her hair was unbraided letting the hair that framed the sides of her face fall down straight held in a blue ribbon at the end along the small of her back. She was wearing a lavender see-through nightgown with a navy blue lace bra and panties underneath.

"...I take it its a personal visit?"

"I rarely work at night."

The silver hair women smiled lightly at that before she closed the door behind her, Naruto then noted she took the time to lock it as well. Grayfia looked him over to see him laying on top of the bed in only his grey baggy pants. She didn't say a word as she walk over to him and pressed her delicate hand to his chest getting him to lay on his back as he laid against the headboard of the bed half sitting up. She slowly crawled onto the bed and sat her fully rear down on his lap.

He could see that she wasn't wearing makeup. Apparently despite her beauty the only makeup she actually wore was her lipstick but even without it her lips were still an alluringly soft red shade.

"Is something wrong?"

He shivered a bit as she dragged her finger down along his chest and abs as she had a quizzical expression on her face. "Hmm so you really are a dragon?"

He rose an eyebrow at that before a ripple went through him and his hair and eyes turned red. "Really? What you didn't believe it before?"

She shook her head, "no it's not I didn't believe you. It takes a while for it to sink in just what you really are. I guess today helped a lot with clearing that up. What with your past life brother being Great Red and a behemoth of a dragon and Ophis who I only saw for a second apparently being your younger sister figure from the same past life and is basically a human-shaped dragon. I guess you are more like her."

"I have a dragon form too... kind of."

"Kind of?"

"Not really important right now."

She hummed at that as she wasn't really here for that anyway. She pressed her palm against his stomach relishing in the power that emanated off of him.

"Your body is quite a bit warmer in this form?"

"Yeah comes with being a dragon of my type. My body is also much harder than when I'm a demon wolf."

"Really? I can't tell. You already felt pretty solid to me before the change."

"If you were a strength type you would be able to tell the difference."

She now pressed both of her hands against his abs as she leaned in with a hard look.

"Are you saying I'm not strong?"

"I would hope not. Then that would make what we are about to do pretty hazardous."

"What do you-." She moaned lightly when both of his hands found her shapely rear and the heat from the contact sunk into her.

He smirked as her reaction was a good sign.

"This is why your here after all isn't it? For me to _entertain_ you?"

"Oh no I've been caught. You're right about my reason for being here. I haven't been laid in so long. That is if you think you are _strong_ enough to take on a satan woman now?" She cupped his face as he stared back into her silver eyes. He wasn't able to respond immediately as her entire appearance from her body to her face had him a little distracted.

"Damn you're beautiful."

She giggled as she pecked him on the cheek and leaned in to speak seductively into his ear.

"Flattery will get you everywhere tonight Naruto-kun~."

"Lucky me."

He began to grope at the full flesh of her ass kneading into it with his dextrous fingers.

"Mmm so warm."'

He lifted her up as he sat up more in the bed. Without being asked to she took off her night gown letting her large bra clad breasts be better viewed by him. She threw it to the floor before suddenly grabbing Naruto's face. He was startled as she mashed her lips against his own and almost right after she thrust her tongue into his mouth swirling around and tangling with his own hot tongue.

After a minute of the mostly one-sided battle she pulled him a few inches away as she disengaged leaving them panting.

"Well damn... Someone's been repressing themselves..."

"It's been so long... You've got my hopes up so I hope you live up to all your posturing." Before he could respond she grabbed a fistful of his hair in one hand and pushed him roughly onto his back in the bed.

He was so caught off guard he wasn't sure how to respond.

"G-Grayfia!?"

She had a sultry smile on her face as she placed one hand on his abs and the other on her chest between her breasts.

"I hope you can deliver or is a satan woman still out of your reach, _dragon boy~?"_

Triggered.

He stared up at her in shock at the situation as what she said replayed in his head like a broken record. His red eyes narrowed into ovals around his slitted pupils as he quickly recovered. She felt a bit uneasy when his red eyes glowed in the low light.

 **"If a woman is gonna call me out like that then I'd better show my worth."** He grinned to which she returned.

"Well well, now that's what I like to see."

She misread the situation she was in in the heat of the moment as before she could react she was put on her back and a hand grasped tightly around her neck. She gasped at the treatment as it was foreign to her.

"N-Naruto?!"

 **"Shut up and listen. I'm talking now."** She shivered at his tone as he leaned in close over her bringing his sharklike teeth into view as he looked down on her. She shut up just like he said as she was actually a little frightened by the change of events.

'Did I go too far? Is he mad at me?'

 **"No I'm not mad at all."** She flinched a bit at him figuring out her thoughts. **"You see Grayfia I've figured you out already. I can even guess how it was with the other males you've been with. With your reputation and level of strength by the time you became well known most men were probably afraid of you. Sure you may have tried dating to find a release but with so many men inferior to you they likely were cowed by your presence even when dating you so you grew used to being the dominant one, even in the bedroom. But with that I bet their performance was also disappointing. And so eventually you winded up chasing after Sirzechs. Afterall he has looks , fame, fortune, and he is both your king and THE king of devils along with being one of the few super devils in existence. But he didn't work out either."**

Foregoing most of the foreplay he would usually do he slipped his other hand straight into her panties feeling that she was very wet. Her legs tried to clamp together but weren't able to fully as Naruto started to pet her. She moaned in his grip from his ministrations as he continued to talk.

 **"Sirzechs Sirzechs Sirzechs. The great devil king himself couldn't please you could he? He may have some skill in bed but he seems like he would be too flaky to have the balls to steer you around which is what you really want isn't it?"**

She jerked as he started to finger her and quickened the pace to a rough manner.

 **"You even became his maid in the hopes of some submissive roleplay didn't you? In fact I bet that that was a big reason why you became his maid in the first place. Sure you enjoy your job and it keeps you busy but you are the only one out of his entire peerage with another subservient role towards him yet you outrank the rest of his peerage."**

She looked away from him as his accuracy was eerily spot on with what he was saying. He grinned sadistically at that response as he started to finger her wildly without mercy with three fingers as obscene squishing noises could be heard from her juices overflowing.

 **"But don't worry. I'll make sure to play with you however you wish... and surpass your expectations."**

He curled his fingers into her with one more hard thrust and she squealed out. He pulled his hand out quickly as she came releasing a burst of juices in an explosive orgasm.

Naruto let go of her and sat back as she caught her breath, a deep blush going over the bridge of her nose. He chuckled darkly as he licked his fingers loving the taste of her sweet honey.

 **"Heh not a few minutes ago you called me a boy and yet look at you now."**

"I-I didn't think... your ego... was that fragile."

Her mind was hazy as the echoes of pleasure still hit her.

 **"Was it worth it to mouth off like that to me?"**

"Yes... It was." She smirked at him causing him to gain a mirthful expression.

 **"Hmph glad to see that mouth of yours is still working. It's time for you to put it to better use."**

She looked at him for a second to see the level of intent in his eyes. Unlike the other guys she had been with he wasn't asking. He was telling her what to do. As he sat back against the headboard of the bed she crawled towards him in a slow and tantalizing manner. Knowing what he wanted she reached for the hem of his pants and pulled down. The moment she did they went up in black smoke since they were made from his energy.

When the smoke went away her eyes widened when she saw the thick piece of meat before her. Not even hard yet and he was already the thickest she'd seen. Right before her eyes he started to get hard and she could say that he was also the biggest. It was a monster! She didn't know what to expect but it wasn't this

If he had skill and a dick this big then this would be difficult for her. She forgot that stamina was also a factor.

She looked at him and saw the smug look on his face and glared lightly at him. Hell if those girls he had been with could take this then so could a woman like her!

 **"I've hardly even gotten started and yet I feel like I've already _far_ surpassed your expectations."**

She sighed and shook her head before smiling and grabbing ahold of his girth and started to stroke him off hardly even being able to get her hand halfway around it

"Okay you win. Just make sure you make a mess of me by the end."

She rose up to him and unclipped her breasts letting her babies free to which Naruto soaked up the sight of. Her breasts were huge. Not far behind Rias's more so the size of Tama's but slightly bigger. Though only he would really be able to see let alone tell the difference.

She dropped back down and slid his manhood between her breasts sandwiching it. He grunted lightly at the feeling of the softness as it was like his dick was swallowed by her breasts alone. She held her breasts pushing them together tightly around his meat increasing the pleasure. She ran her tongue up long way up his cock dragging her breasts along him while she did so making him shiver. She reached his engorged head catching a small amount of precum along the way. She took a moment to gauge the taste of him in her mouth before smiling in approval. She stuck her tongue out while her eyes shifted up at him and let her built up saliva drool out onto his dick. Getting him moderately coated she then brought her head down and tried her shot at getting him into her mouth. There in lied the challenge as he was too big. She had to work to get just the head into her mouth. Her struggled actions only served to give Naruto more pleasure. She was a determined woman however and gave him possibly the hardest blowjob he ever had as she bobbed up and down on him and progressively got more and more of him into her mouth. Her throat hurt from being spread but it started to get numb from whatever properties were in Naruto's precum that was starting to coat her throat as if to lubricate it.

Naruto groaned as her lips stretched around him. He could sense her impatience as if having to wait so long to get laid again was causing her to work harder. She swirled her tongue around before sucking him hard and repeating. His hand reached her head as he felt his climax coming. She tried to go faster sensing this as well as he moaned into him spurring him further. With one final push he forced her head down on him hard. Her eyes widened as over 8 inches of his thick meat was forced down her throat and there was still a lot to go. His dick convulsed as he came. One thick glob of cum was shot straight in her throat into her stomach. She tried to pull back on reflex and he allowed her to but stopped her when the head of his dick was still in her mouth. The rest of his cum came spurting out filling her mouth quickly as her cheeks bulged. The sudden rush surprised her so much that some of the excess sperm came out of her nose. Tears went down her cheeks as she started to choke on just his cum alone. It was so thick like a mix between pudding and jello. Yet it was the taste that was the odd mix between salty and a bitter, meaty taste that sent her to a higher state of arousal as the taste coated her tongue and the smell filled her nostrils.

She tried to swallow him down but was caught off guard by the amount. As she struggled against his grip to let go of him as he had a sadistic grin on his face he finally released her causing her to shoot up as she gasped for air and coughed a lot. His orgasm hadn't quite finished yet as stray shots still hit her face while she was coughing before hitting her chest twice causing it to spill down her flat stomach.

Naruto was turned on even further as he basically marked her body with his seed. As she regained her composure she looked up at him as cum dripped down her chin and the bridge of her nose to spill down her body. She used her finger to scoop at the excess cum and put it in her mouth. She moaned in delight as she savored the taste.

"You know I said to make a mess of me but I didn't think it would happen so soon..."

"Trust me babe I'm far from done with you." She looked down to see his hard cock while still dripping a little cum, stood straight and unwavering. **"Now go to the wall and assume the position while you are still able to stand."**

She shivered at his tone before doing just what he said and got out of the bed, walking over to the wall to put her hands against it as she poked her ripe ass out at him, giving it a little shake to further entice him. Then making a show of it she slowly slid off her panties but left it bunched up on her right thigh leaving her completely exposed and vulnerable to him. She had the decently to look slightly bashful as he approached her with a domineering presence about him. As if she was being approached by a large animal about to have his way with her which in retrospect wasn't all that far off from the truth. Naruto was almost possessed as he stared at her succulent dripping snatch that glistened in the low night light. She didn't know it yet but some of his aura was already injected into her serving as a small aphrodisiac to get her a little bit more ready for him and his size.

 **"Now for the real fun."** He grinned as he spoke softly into her ear. Anticipation filled her as she couldn't see him but could feel him line up his monstrous girth with her tight womanhood. The size difference probably would have scared her if she could see it but she was able to steel her resolve when she thought about the fact that the girls Naruto had been with. If they could handle it then a woman like her could easily.

Little did Grayfia know that it didn't matter their age or body type no woman could really handle him... which was why he held back both in battle and in bed.

*Thrust*

A dash went through Grayfia's eyes as he breath hitched when Naruto penetrated her thrusting his girth unmercifully deep into had to use her hands to brace herself against the wall as the force of it actually caused cracks to spread along it as he check met it. Her eyes would have widened from the damage he caused to the room just from him thrusting inside of her if it wasn't for the fact that her mind had been flooded with instant pleasure. In one go she took in 11 inches of his 4 inch wide dick and she still didn't have all of him inside of her. A visible bulge was formed in her stomach as he hit her womb and squashed it. She'd never felt so full and the heat his member gave off seemed to intensify the sensation.

She was silent from the thrust but still came as her mouth stayed agape. Her juices dripped down from where they were connected down to Naruto's swelled balls to drop to the floor beneath them.

Naruto growled lightly as he leaned against her savoring the feeling. She was tight definitely. This woman had kept her pride in perfect condition. She wasn't a vigin that much was clearly and was a good thing in that he wouldn't have to hold back as much even if this was her first time with him. The woman was still Satan level anyway so this should be fun. The way her folds hugged him and sucked him in was like it didn't want to let him go regardless of the somewhat forced penetrations of a size it wasn't expecting. He could feel the shallow bumbs and ribs of her walls filling that her muscles down there were really strong.

Probably any man she had been with before couldn't put up much of a fight against that. Hell his wolf form wouldn't have been in some trouble but he had virtually unlimited stamina on his side so it didn't really matter.

He couldn't rank the girls he had been with in terms of pleasure because they all felt fantastic and most of them different even if they could only take varying amounts of him inside of them.

 **"Mmm this is the most a girl has taken me, in the first go. I guess this is what the body of a grown woman is like?"** He ignored the fact that he had been with Raynare for the moment. Angels were the slowest aging species on the planet after all so she didn't look much older than Rias despite being older than Grayfia.

Grayfia managed to muster up a smug look as she glanced back at him but looked incredibly weak as her face looked half wrought with pleasure given away by her quivering mouth and watering eyes. Naruto smirked before leaning forward causing her to squeeze her eyes shut as he pushed against her insides by the action and put his hands on her hips.

His light growls were heard by Grayfia as he took in big whiffs of her hair enjoying her scent. A good smelling female was a quick way to turn on a wild male. She smelled of vanilla ice cream and peonies combined with the alluring sweet scent of the woman's natural body odor and arousal.

Committing it to memory instantly he started to move to thrust in and out of her. He didn't go all that easy on her as she felt like her precious pussy was literally getting pulled out from the suction caused by how tight she gripped his girth. It overwhelmed her with pleasure and made Naruto want to stay inside her forever as it felt like she was milking him.

She bit her lip trying to stifle her moan as Naruto pounded her hard. His pace was rough and directed right inside her directly. She was actually somewhat thankful that he wasn't aiming for her weak points specifically as he didn't need to with his size. If he did then it would be the end for her. She squeak a little as Naruto thrusted pressing a little harder against her baby door for a moment causing a small gush as she came lightly. The wall she was against was in bad condition.

Naruto's hands went down to her thighs and lifted her so that her feet couldn't touch the ground causing her to wrap the backs of her legs around him reflexively and forcing her to hold on to the wall.

Her eyes widened as he started to thrust at the same rough pace at that angle causing his head to graze against her G-spot with each thrust as he continued to plunge deep inside of her.

She could hold it back as her moans started to be released in full. Naruto's hips bucked as he plowed her without regrets with an ease that showed he knew exactly what he was doing. Naruto didn't know if he had been with more women than Grayfia had been with men but he did know several things. Grayfia hadn't been with another man in at least a few decades. He was a tank. Also while he had only been sexually active in the past half year as Naruto in his years as Juubi he had been romantically involved with Tamano for over 50 years and had easily clocked in over 5 years worth of sex total. Just a month of sex if you count each day as the 12 hours you are active its still a lot more than most people have sex in their lives. Now because of the time Juubi's era was he didn't have much knowledge about sex but he had a natural instinct for it and the weak points of a person's body. Basically rendered the above statements pointless but hey it was good to state the facts.

While Naruto was absently thinking of these things as his body went on auto-thrust Grayfia came again 5 minutes later snapping him out of her thoughts as she squeezed down on him hard.

"Ahh!"

"Hehe I can see you're enjoying yourself."

"Y-You're so g-good!"

Her voice having lost the refined aura it normally carried just fanned the flames in his loins even more. His left arm went up to cross her chest grabbing her right breasts as his fingers sank in to the globe of wondrous flesh while his other hand snaked around her waist. Using the new hold he had he started to go at her from a new angle. Her eyes widened in shock as what she fear had happened. She was held complelt off the ground and away from the wall now as he held her in place with his arms on her waist and breast as his hips started to thrust up into her long and hard. From this small change in position came a change in angle as now his dick dug into her stroking past her G-spot directly as it traveled to smack her womb and going back over it again and in repeat as he did it deliberately.

She could feel he was close as his hips started to piston against her moving in a blur causing her eyes to roll back from the pleasure as she could do nothing else but take it.

He continued this position for another constant several minutes until finally his balls tightened and he punched through her door to her womb burying himself almost completely inside of her as a noticeable bulge was present in her stomach.

Her insides were quickly filled with the boiling torrent of his seed as he let loose into her core. Her feet curled as the backs of her legs tightened against his sides as her body convulsed from the best orgasm she had ever had. Her womb swelled several times as it was forced to accommodate his thick seed.

Her mind tingled as it held on to the euphoric high it was given. Panting hard they fell forward against the wall as she was pressed up against it. As Naruto's orgasm tapered down a noticeable amount still managed to drip out of her despite how tight a fit his member had in her which was a testament to how much was spilled inside of her.

He stroked her cheek before turning her head to the side as he leaned in and gaze the dazed woman a kiss on the cheek and lips.

"So how was it Grayfia-chan?"

"Mind...blowing..."

 **"Good now time for the next round."**

She honestly shouldn't have been surprised but she still was. She would have been perfectly content with stopping there but apparently he wasn't.

"W-Wait... please give me a minute."

He paused for a moment before suddenly turning her around while she was still attached to his dick causing Grayfia to squeal for a second before pressing her back up against the wall as her legs and arms instinctively wrapped around him and held him close. He leaned in and kissed her hard as they exchanged a messy kiss. Strings of drool connected their tongues from her salivating from the previous assaulting pleasure as they parted.

"Sorry Fia-chan but you like it rough after all..."

"Y-Yes but I'm just asking for you to let me catch my breath-."

"...and you did make fun of me."

"You're an a-ass."

He grinned as he started to give long and hard thrusts into her as he bounced her. **"I'm a sadist."**

He slammed her against the wall as he pounded her hard against it. She moaned wantonly from his powerful thrusts. The wall cracked more and more until finally it crumbled and they fell forward in a gasp of surprise. Most men would have been more cautious with her body but Naruto was taking full advantage of the fact that she was basically a satan. The wild enthusiasm he put into her turned her own like nothing else.

She almost came again when they fell to the ground onto her back. It caused his girth to fully sheath inside of her and press even harder at the right angle.

Grayfia was lucky that the wall they broke through was part of a closet and not the hallway or she could have been in trouble because she was getting wilder with her moans as the pleasure intoxicated her.

The wet sounds of slapping flesh could be heard as their collective juices made it easy for him to plow in and out of her scooping out more of his packed in cum to paint the floor. His own pants grew into feral growls as he went at it. It was causing him to cum sooner but Grayfia definitely wouldn't be complaining about that any time soon.

His pupils grew into finer slits as his horns elongated. Steam visibly started to roll of his body as he snarled but Grayfia was so out of it as she held on to him her nails raking at his back that she only vaguely noticed.

Light started to crackle over his head like firecrackers as it faintly started to resemble a disk. His instincts clashed with his thought processes as Naruto moved his head down to the side of her next.

He opened his jaw wide as his teeth gleamed before sinking them into her tender flesh.

Grayfia's back arched as the sharp pinch of pain sent a charge down her body to her core as she came hard once again. The respected and proper woman that was Grayfia now had a stupid looking grin on her face as he teeth shakily clamped together. If one were to imagine hearts in the woman's pupils it wouldn't be that far off as Naruto buried himself hard into her again as his cock swelled and he dumped out his seed into her causing her stomach that already featured the outline of his super dick to now bulge once again to where she looked a couple months pregnant.

"Ah...I-I..."

He removed his sharp teeth from her next in a trail of blood and saliva as the small wound quickly healed oddly enough. Replacing it was a small stylized X that glowed as if it was hot before settling down into a black design and then disappearing.

 **"You have been mark. You are mine now Fia-chan."**

She panted as she wasn't able to form coherent words before her eyes started to become half lidded. He chuckled and leaned in to give her a small but surprisingly loving kiss on her forehead.

"It's alright Fia-chan. You will get used to this kind of pleasure in time but for now just sleep away your thoughts." His voice sounded a lot more mature when he spoke those words and yet somehow also gave her a sense of comfort as she let the sweet feeling of sleep consume her.

Outside the room the door was open just a crack as someone peered in on them. From the pants and heated yet muffled moans it wasn't hard to figure out what they were doing. They gave a startled gasp when Naruto who was still on top of the napping Grayfia sharply turned his head back to look at them. His face was shadowed again as his eyes gave off a malicious red glow.

 **"How long do you plan to spy on us?"**

A split second later Naruto was already at the door and swung it open to catch the intruder only to see no one. He looked to the left and right to see no one in the halls in the dead of night. His eyes then glanced down to see the small stains of a liquid on the carpet of that area of the mansion. His nose twitched at the scent before smirking and closing the door and locking it. He walked back to Grayfia whom he had place in the bed and was soundly asleep.

He got into the bed with her over the covers and laid on his side resting his face on his palm as he just softly ran his other hand along her arm and stomach as he watched over her. He didn't know why he felt so sexually merciful right now. All he knew was that he loved the current scene before him.

He moved ad few strands of hair out of the way of her face causing the "young" woman to gain a small cute smile in her sleep and snuggle into him on reflex as she pressed her backside into him enjoying his warmth and presences as he responded to the action by holding her closer.

After a moment of comfortable silence he spoke aloud to himself with her voice laced with mirth.

"The Leviathan huh?"

* * *

 **\- Next Day -**

Grayfia let out a tired sigh as she sat in the stands by herself. She was wearing casual clothers with a pair of tight jeans and a light blue sweater that hung off her shoulders. Her hair was done in its braids as usual but without her usual maid gear though one might noticed that some strands of her hair seemed wildly out of place.

It was the day of the Sairaorg fight for Naruto and it was no secret even as it would be viewed by many devils across the underworld be them upper or lower class. Still though she was supposed to be on duty today but for some reason Serafall told Sirzechs to give her the day off which he agreed to.

She didn't think much on it as she grumbled to herself.

Her womanly parts ached but it was a good ache. She hadn't slept the whole night as she woke up 2 hours later to which Naruto went at it with her again till she fell asleep again. It was like he didn't sleep at all, just laid there watching over her. Asking him about it he said he he needed to make sure everyone wa safe for whatever reason. He was however able to put himself in a semiconscious state that was a form of rest. It was like a very light form of sleep.

"Hmm I could have sworn I thought oniisama was over here?" Grayfia was brought back out of her thoughts as she looked behind her to see Rias and Naruto's group of girls behind her.

Miso looked over at Grayfia and gave a friendly wave. "Oh hello Grayfia-san! It's been a while. I thought I smell oniisama but I guess I was mistak-."

Her words halted instantly as both Shio's and Miso's noses twitched before as if possessed they moved in and sniffed at the air around Grayfia. After a couple seconds they leaned back and looked a bit surprised.

"Damn."

Grayfia looked embarrassed as she looked down and tried to make herself small at being caught by all the young girls so fast. Any confusion amongst the girls was quickly cleared up as Rias walked up and sat by her holding her little bundle of joy Makai wrapped up in her child's eyes were already open showing violet eyes but they looked tired.

Rias sent her a knowing look with a small smile. "Welcome to our little family Grayfia."

"Not that little anymore." Tayuya added absently as she surveyed the crowds. What she said wasn't that inaccurate as Naruto had been intimate with 9 or so girls already and that wasn't even the total number of women he surrounded himself with.

Tama sat a little bit off to the opposite side of Grayfia as little Kaga sat in her lap.

She narrowed her eyes as she looked at Grayfia then back at herself, then she looked at the woman's breasts and then looked back at her own comparable ones and cupped them as she groaned.

"Naru-kun hasn't touched me in a while..." She wasn't about to be replaced by this other white haired large breasted fair statured bitch.

* * *

Naruto was down in the hall area getting ready to go out. The thing was they wouldn't be fighting in a stadium like when he fought Riser. Taking that battle into consideration Sirzechs wisely thought that that battlefield wouldn't be big enough for both Sairaorg and Naruto to do battle in. Everyone in the stands was basically the front row seats to the viewing monitors. Created with magic it was a giant sphere shaped viewer that sent feeds into everyone's minds so that they could view wherever the contestants were fighting as if they were actually there without the danger of... well being in danger and could view it from multiple different perspectives if they wished it to. Designed by Ajuka fairy recently it hate only recently finished its testing phase to be put to real use.

Naruto held up his forearm as Dreamweaver aura wrapped around it to form black bandages. He glanced to his side to see the older Kaga-chan watching him attentively as she had her hands crossed behind her back.

Naruto looked her over now that she wasn't wearing her cloak and was wearing more so regular clothes now. She wore a faded lavender skintight short sleeve top that clung to her healthy growing body. On top of that she wore a short light grey hooded jacket which she kept unzipped. If one looked closely they could see the faint light blue glow of her armorer markings showing up on the jacket. It was cool and reminded Naruto of the body suit her made for Tama which made him wonder if her made that for Kaga in the future. She had slim and feminine arms just like most girls particularly like her mother. He had a feeling that this Kaga's arms and the rest of her body were more like his own in that they were deceptively stronger than what they appeared but unlike his body her's didn't have the muscles to show for it. He could tell though from his own senses that she did have quick a bit of toning about her body though.

Her bared arms showed her armorer markings just like her parents but had her fingers wrapped in black tape.

Moving down Kaga also wore a pair of grey khaki mini shorts that also complimented her figure. He absently noted that it was just long enough to cover her ass and keep her decent as her short tail poked through but he had to will himself not to look behind her and check in case people got the wrong idea of his intentions. She had a really great ass though, and thighs. He didn't know why but his mind just kept going there.

She had on two different pairs of over the knee socks on which Naruto thought were stockings for a second and stopped to just a few inches below her shorts to form a zettai ryōiki, an absolute territory showing the gap of her bear skin between those two sets of clothing.

The stocking sock on her left leg featured a repetitive pattern of black and white diagonal bars. The other one was a light purple and showed her light blue tribal arcing lines along it. Everywhere her tribal markings showed they glowed lightly in the dark. Her socks were also cut off at the bottom in a way so that they covered her soles but left her toe and heels bare to the world.

Going back to her head he noted that her messy white hair was held in a hair ponytail that caused it to flare out down to her shoulder blades while neck and chin length bangs framed her face. He noted that she had the same cute little horns on her head that didn't really do anything and her wolfish ears drooped to the sides blending in with her hair and were only readily noticeable when they perked up showing she was alerted. He also noted that while her hair resembled Tama's it was distinguishable by a bunch of locks of hair. It was just that instead of it being spiky like his hair her own were longer and somewhat tamer allowing it to fall down and look more feminine. Her hair still had his thickness though. Probably bristled when she was frightened or angered he mused. He grew amused mentally when he thought about how she must have hated her hair doing that. Though she had a tomboyish feel about her just like Tama, Tama also took pride in her hair and he guess this Kaga was probably the same way.

"You've been following me since this morning. It's cute having a little lamb child in my shadow and all but I'd like to know the reason why."

"I'm not a lamb!" She shouted at him causing her hair to flare out in anger. Naruto couldn't hide his smirk at being right about the hair before she quickly gained a calm demeanor. She had a relaxed posture and change of aura about her that made him feel weird as it reminded him so much of himself. "And anyway I want to learn everything about your adventures firsthand. Don't you want me around papa?"

'Papa...' It echoed in his mind repeatedly as she looked up at him with big eyes. He felt like he was stabbed at the cuteness beforer quickly looking away.

"F-Fine do what you want..."

He missed Kaga quickly gain a mischievous grin at his surrender with her face shadowing just like his always did. He took off his jacket and threw it at her face just because he suddenly felt the strange need to do so.

"Anyway if you and everyone else is going to be watching this then I'd better give you all an even better show.

She pulled the jacket off her face to see Naruto in a tight black top that clung to his muscles and went halfway up his neck. It left his arms bare while his forearms were covered in black bandages.

Along his waist he still had his orange slash. A ripple went through his pants before they turned dark grey and became armored looking to be composed of a series of overlapping metal plates.

"Now to take make an entrance."

He turned to make his way out of the hall as Kaga put on his jacket with the hood on her head and put her hands in its pockets. She had a fanged grin as she followed right behind him.

"You're stronger than you let on aren't you?"

Naruto spoke out in his tired tone again to which Kaga responded as if she expected him to ask that."

"Of course, I am from 10 years in the future afterall. Even with the fact that I can't use all my potential I'm still this strong in just my 14 year old form."

"So you really did hold back a lot against Tama?" Afterall the regular Kaga had the appearance of a child of age 3 or 4 and yet was only a couple months old

"To be fair we both know she could have done more. Also time traveling does cause a great deal of wear and tear. Also the void hindered Mama while I was handicapped."

"You also aren't allowed to do certain things even in battle because of how it would affect the timeline correct."

She hopped to the side of him in step and glanced up at him as she kept her grin.

"You are still as smart as always Papa!"

Naruto returned her grin with his own. "And you take after me a great deal."

Kaga could tell that despite him not knowing the future her he quickly grew at ease around her anyway feeling the connection.

Well she was his heir after all. She mused as they walked into the red light of where the audience was waiting.

* * *

Sairaorg crossed his arms as he waited for as he waited at the center stage for his opponent to show up. He worse his usual outfit of his vest and tie. It showed professionalism and it was all that he needed. He had to say though that he was looking forward to this battle. It was like a rating game but not really as it would be only a battle amongst the kings though they would be free to use the specific gifts of their peerage if they so choose to.

The stands had maybe a thousand people. Not a whole lot respectively but that's because it wasn't an actual stadium. He knew for a fact that there would be tens of thousands of other devil watching this match from the convenience of their own households. There may even be other races viewing this as well. If he was right about this Naruto's connections then it was very likely that a sizable amount of Youkai would also be watching.

This would do good for him as well as Sairaorg would benefit from all the publicity. He hadn't seen Naruto in over a month though when they were last here for training though so he wondered how strong he had gotten sense then. Apparently he was classified as a dragon now and had killed Loki. From his experience however most high power beings just threw their power around to get their titles and were pretty terrible in close range. The dragon bit caught his attention though.

"Where is he shouldn't he have been here by now?" Sairaorg looked confused as he looked over at Sirzechs who stood off to the side of him. He would be the judge for the match and the referee so that was why he was there.

Sirzechs simply shrugged. "Well I'm guess that he's trying to make an entrance. That seems to be something he would do."

As if signaled they called the sight of something catching the light as a large scythe appeared over the stands before its trajectory suddenly changed and it went down straight for the stage. As soon as it touched down it zoomed past Sairaorg before he could react like a buzzsaw before turning around him and going right back in front of him. A black stream went by and latched on to the scythe causing it to spin around it as the blade stabbed into the ground.

White lightning sparked through the air as the black spectral object swung around the shaft of the weapon at blurring speeds digging a spiral in the ground as it spun closer and closer. Finally they stopped and grabbed onto the scythe that was diagonally embedded into the ground and stood on the side of it. The darkness and lightning went away in a burst sending air currents out throughout the grounds as Naruto appeared on the scythe holding on.

He put his hand over his eyes in a mock salute as he greeted the two devils.

"Naruto reporting for the ass kicking! Yours that is."

There was applause and cheers from the crowd at the stunt. Sairaorg looked amused while Sirzechs just chuckled.

"Well that was your entrance but I was honestly expecting explosions." Naruto calmed and backflipped off his scythe kicking it in the air before it landed resting on the backs of his shoulders as he held it loosely.

"Explosions are for the fight. I don't want to go too crazy before the fight even starts with my children over there in the stands."

Sairaorg looked surprised at that.

'Children? Not child?' He looked over at the stands where Naruto's group was and saw Rias and the baby with her. "Rias had her child?!"

"Yes but you should be focused on our fight not that. You can give your greetings later."

Sirzechs coughed into his hand getting the two young mens' attention.

"Alright well now that the both of you are here you two should already know what the conditions in place for this match. A modified rating game between two kings. You are free to use the gifts of your peerages as you are kings or in your case Naruto you can use your familiars in stead. However the people themselves are not allowed to physically fight in the battle."

"Wasn't planning on using my peerage anyway. It's still in it's early stages and though they don't have 'gifts' like you're saying other than weapons I can do most of what all my girls can do anyway on some level of efficiency. Besides this gives me a good opportunity to use some of my cute little familiars."

He looked thoughtful as he wore a fond expression on his face. The other two men looked at him oddly at that. It was as if he wasn't about to get into a publicized battle.

Sirzechs shook his head before.

"Yes well that's fine. Anyway the usual's for this match are that there will be no killing. Recall magic is in place to prevent death and we have the best medics on standby but I am aware of the fact that men of your level of strength may have certain techniques that can kill faster than the recall magic can act. Other than that anything goes. There is no set time limit for this match and will continue until either the other is unable to battle anymore or if a surrender is given. Now to send you two to the location of your match."

"Wait what if-." Naruto was cut off before he could finish as Sirzechs clapped his hands cheerily and a magic seal appeared under the two youths quickly teleporting them.

* * *

 **\- Elsewhere -**

A large red magic circle reappeared in a grand wasteland transporting Sairaorg and Naruto to the location of their match.

"-you go out of bounds...Damn you." Naruto looked around at his change of scenery as he cursed. A second later he got a good look at his surroundings and the corner of his mouth started to twitch in excitement revealing his fangs. "Damn..."

The ground was pretty normal with a level barren plain and small bodies of water here and there but what was above them was something else. Huge supernaturally floating bodies of land, hovering mountains with a collection of four big ones above them and a scattering of falling and floating rocks here and there. The mountains having been removed from the ground resembled icebergs, having triangular bottoms to give them a vague diamond shape. One of the mountains was covered in lush vegetation, another in snow, another that looked like an active volcano which from a geological standpoint didn't make any sense, and one that just looked like a giant floating rock.

Above those mountains was a scattering of clouds and a crystal deep blue sky with an aurora of of colors painting it's canvas that would make one think that they were looking up at the surface of the ocean while deep underwater seeing the shining lighting.

"I-It's so... beautiful." Naruto teared up as he got emotional... and then he was over the emotion a second later. "So Sirzechs I know you are listening. Where are we?"

The magic intercom rang out around them as Sirzechs spoke to them from back at the stands.

 _"You are in a unique environment called the Pandora Mountains. Having their own unique gravitation and electromagnetic integrity is what allows them to float like that. Unlike the Youkai stadium in Kyoto we don't have an arena nearly that size nor do I believe that size would be big enough at this point. This area is around 10 miles in every direction for a total of 20 miles in diameter. We don't have the medics and guardians with the capabilities to monitor all of this land so they will be zero'd in on your magic signatures specifically which works out since unlike other rating games it's just you two fighting. While it is a popular landmark it was designated long ago as a sandbox location which I believe you are familiar with?"_

Naruto gained a look in his eyes that was armorer-like for a second before it vanished just as quickly and he grinned. "10 miles... in every direction... to let myself go... this is... **MY SHIT!"**

He leaned back and shouted out as his magic burst off him and kicked up wind as his body was set a flame by the wisps of his own dream aura.

Sairaorg grinned as he pounded his fists together. "Well Zechs-sama it looks like my opponent here is raring to go." They heard Sirzechs chuckle.

"Alright alright. You two may commence the match whenever you are ready."

Sairaorg slid into a fighting stance as he held up his fist at Naruto. "Well I have to say I have been looking forward to doing battle with my cousin's suitor. I hear you are quite the prodigy and your feats against Kokabiel and Loki are proofs of that I suppose.

"Yeah I've been itching to have this fight as well. To fight the best of my age group and I can feel that you are powerful I have to say I am excited. I hope you live up to your title."

"And I hope you are at least a challenge because while Loki and Kokabiel were powerful in their own right unlike them I'm more of a hands on fighter."

Naruto looked pleased to hear that as he slid his feet apart. "Great! I was hoping you were a hand to hand kind of fighter! This along with what's happened lately has put me in a very good mood." He held out his hands leaving himself vulnerable causing Sairaorg to look at him oddly.

"What are you-."

"Hit me!"

"... Look if this is for some kind of fetish I'm sorry but I'm really not in to guy-."

"No!" Naruto cut him off as Sairaorg misread the situation though you couldn't really blame him. "You have my respect but I'm also really excited right now and need to get a handle over things. I want you to get a good hit in on me. Testing the waters if you will and to shake me up."

Sairaorg looked unsure as Naruto just stood there as his wolf tail flopped out and waved lazily and in a non-threatening manner.

"Are you alright in the head? I can punch pretty hard just so you know."

"Don't worry I'm sure I can take whatever you can dish out."

"I see..." Sairaorgs voice went low upon hearing that. His fist clenched as he directed a serious gaze at Naruto. The man fell low to the ground before taking forward at intense speed that he actually vanished. He reappeared in front of Naruto already launching out his fist. Naruto's eyes widened as he felt the raw power rolling off the man's knuckles as his mind stalled for a second from the conflicting thoughts of his multiple personalities clashing for a second.

'He's faster than Kiba!?' 'This is gonna hurt!' 'You know if I had breasts this probably wouldn't hurt so bad. Maybe I should stay as a girl but you know keep my dick. Best of both worlds kind of thing.' 'What the fuck?' 'Yes.' 'Wait we've gotten distracted.' 'Oh shit!'

"Oh shit!" Naruto's gasped from the shock as Sairaorg's fist came at he in his core. To Naruto it was like the color was knocked out of the world as he saw white. He felt the crunching and breaking of his bones all over as he vomited blood heavily. With a shockwave he went flying across the ground before hitting it 200 meters away in only a few seconds with enough force to push up the land with his body forming broken walls of land.

Naruto's head lolled back as the wolf boy went limp. White cracks spread over his torso from where Sairaorg hit him. The punch was so powerful, so precise, that he took true damage from the strike. "N-Not even Koa-chan could h-hit me this hard..."

Sairaorg walked up to him with a disappointed look in his eyes.

"What can I say? I saw the opportunity and took it. I hope you don't think ill of me for it but you got too arrogant. You may be a prodigy with unprecedented power given to you but I gained my strength through pure hard work. Unlike mine your body wouldn't be strong enough to-."

 ***Crumble*** The ground under the young devil's feet causing him too look down surprised. "Wha-?"

He was muffled as a figure shot out of the ground and grabbed hold of Sairaorg's face covering his mouth with his hand. He looked eyes with red ones to see the animated grin of Naruto with red hair signifying his dragon state.

Naruto with ease threw Sairaorg straight down making him form a small crater in the ground. When his body rebounded off the ground a split second later Naruto kneed him back up to have him level with him. Without messing the beat of whatever internal rhythm was in his head Naruto pivoted on his feet doing a spin as he swung out his left arm catching the side of Sairaorg's face really hard in a back hand as the youth saw stars before he went flying across the ground the same distance away that he had knocked Naruto. The ground had fractured just from the force of the slap.

Naruto finished his spin using the same outstretched left arm to point at Sairaorg dramatically as his other hand ran through his hair spiking it up.

"I may be a prodigy but don't think for a second I didn't work for any of this strength as if my life was on the line."

Naruto continued to speak while he posed. "It's because of my confidence in my abilities and my own intelligence that I am free to act so arrogant. It makes others second guess me. See I had a feeling you were exceptionally strong and so I had my other body ready. I really just wanted you to hit me so I could get a feel of how much of my own strength I would have to be. You should feel proud that you could damage my demon wolf form that much with one strike. The good thing is while my wolf form is fast I need the strength of my dragon form for this fight if you can hit like that. Lucky you."

He saw Sairaorg pick himself up dazed off the ground a small bruise forming on his cheek that at the same time was slowly healing. 'H-He hit me this far away with just a bitchslap?!'

Naruto rose an eyebrow at that as he looked a combination of both impressed and crazed with excitement.

"Oh great so you can at least take attacks just as strong as yours." Naruto was seriously considering not pulling his punches anymore for this match. Naruto dropped his hand and turned as he held it to his side his fingers cracking into place as the clenched like claws, electric shocks popping in the air around them from the pure power built up in his hand.

"It's a shame for you that my kids are watching this fight."

* * *

 **Naruto Uzumaki:**

Age: 17

Mental Age: 12 - 80

IQ: ? (Over 180. Hasn't been measured since he was human at age 15.)

Soul Age: 5000 - 1,000,000,000 (Should be dead)

Species:

\- Juubi {God, Demon Progenitor, Youkai Progenitor, Chimera, Pokemon}

\- Dragon ( Human Disguised Dragon)

\- Armorer (Perfect)

\- Human Blood (?)

Titles: Origin God of Destruction, Primordial God, God of Play, Dragon of Testament, Dream Weaver, Predator.

Positions: Juubi, Eastern God of Play, Youkai Faction Heir, Protector

* * *

 **Kaga Izanami Uzumaki**

Age: 10? (Remember that current timeline Kaga will be 18 in a year's time so future Kaga is a lot more developed than is let on.)

Physical: 15

Mental: 10 - 40

Soul Age: 10

Species:

\- Child of Juubi (Demon, Pokemon, Goddess, Chimera)

\- Armorer (Perfect, ?)

\- Youkai (Wolf, Lamb, ?)

Titles: New Goddess Izanami, Demon of War, Master Arms Kaga.

Position: Timewalker, Izanami, Future Inheritor.

\- END -

* * *

 **AN: Whew. Took too long for me to do this. Yep Tama ran into her daugther from the future. You get to see what she is like when she is older. She is actually kind of important to the story. Her design is a little different from baby Kaga but that's both because future Kaga has already awakened and certain abilities manifested and I remembered what originally went into my ideas for I first created Kaga in my head I took in ideas Momiji (mostly only appearance now) and Mokou (Somewhat appearance, style, posturing, and personality) from Touhou. Kindred is who Kaga is actually heavily based off of which is where the wolf and lamb references come from and Kindred embodies death in League of Legends and has her wolf tail stand thing that is actually also her but intangible and has a move that makes her immortal for a certain amount of time. Nu-13 from Blazblue and various white haired and horned abyss ship girls from Kantai Collection also went into ideas for the design.**

 **For Makai I looked at Akarin(Yuru Yuri), Maki Nishikino(Love Live), Hecatia (Touhou), and some other redhead, all went into the ideas and design for Makai. Her powers which will show some time later however are much different from what she was inspired by though there may be a reference to the Touhou one just like her sister Kaga.**

 **I've done a lot in the past month in a half. Got another job. Been working night hours which is when I type so when I get home im too tired and have passed out a few times actually. My vision also has been going out from the strain. I watched Katanagatari, and started Shingeki no Bahamut and a bunch of other anime.**

 **I've been thinking of redoing my first fic as its pretty much dead and I can redo it with a cleaner flow and pacing.**

 **Anyway I beat Dark Souls and I'm halfway through beating it again. I bought the game Evolve which is fun. I also just bought Battlefield 4 and Hardline today. E3 showed the footage for Kingdom Hearts 2.8 which is basically a gamestyle demo to KH3 when it comes out in 100 years and it looks better than most things ive seen for ps4 and it's not even done yet.**

 **Anyway if anyone wants to play with me on ps4 just send me a pm or review.**

 **Actually just review this anyway.**

 **Thank you ZRAI OUT!**


	27. Chapter 27: Prodigal Youths

**Tch this took much longer than I ever wanted. So much happened in the past 45 days from trouble on my job, to taking care of work, dating, my health has been trash, have hardly got decent sleep, family issues, quit job, and so on. This chapter was originally going to be easily over 15K words but if I waited to type at least that much it could very well be another month with how my schedule has been and I don't want you guys to wait anymore with no update. I'm glad that people actually started to pm and message me to update though. Honestly that helped me speed up a little as it shows people were concerned about the progress. Also another thing that slowed me down was this other story idea I had which I will go into at the end of this chapter.**

 **Anyway lets get going.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27L Prodigal Youths Part 1**

"Please Hatsuse-sama! Won't you crown a different clanhead? At least until Kushina-sama matures more?"

Hatsuse looked on amused behind the glare of his glasses as he listened to the complaints of several weathered Kitsune and a few other youkai. It was the same kind of complaint too every now and then and had been for decades.

"I don't see the need to. My daughter, however brash and childish and tempermental... she may be at times, she still has the mind of a great leader."

Kushina could be very immature but she still kept the youkai together in her own way. Born shortly after the last great war he had no need for Kushina to be as rigid and militaristically strict as he had to be during that tumultuous era. He tried to keep the bulk of Youkai out of that faction war as much as he could but there were still those who took a hit from it. The Nekomata's were on a sharp decline with him guessing there were only less than a handful remaining, the normal wolf youkai were pretty much wiped out, and a few other races were left up to mystery as to what happened to them. But he didn't need Kushina to worry about that. He just needed her to keep the clan and faction running for her and her younger sister. Besides the girl had shown in skirmishes that had broken out with devils and the fallen angels that had tried to get bold and encroach on their territory that she could be very ruthless when she needed to be. If anything he figured the warbeast blood flowed strongly through the girl which made her right to be the heir.

The eldered youkais looked frustrated as the continued. "But that's not the issue! The issue is her appearance!"

"Oh!...Right." He chuckled as the others looked exasperated. He looked over a balcony to look down at the rural city and saw his daughter who was always an odd sight.

Kushina Uzumaki, while not Hatsuse's first child she was his heir in the fact that she was the strongest and had the most potent blood even carrying the warbeast gene. It was odd that she would be gifted when the child's mother was that of a human. Kushina was probably the best icon of a kitsune head since their founder Tamano-no-Mae. So then one would wonder why the elders were at such odds with her.

The answer was simple. The vixen was over 100 years old yet held the appearance of a 10 year old child. No she wasn't one of those beings whose's life cycle was 10 times slower than that of a human's. High level supernatural beings often look as old as they feel or want to be, especially the females. Kushina's appearance was that of a child because she had no need to look older. She got the job done and she may have a temper sometimes but she didn't care and her father didn't force her to change so she didn't.

She wore a happy eye smile as the little human and youkai children and the occasional demon child were often quite fond of her seeing her as their Great Onee-chan. With her nine red fox tails her status was clear but the fact that she had the political pull to go with her class made the kids see her as an adult despite her appearance but because of her immature stature they felt more comfortable around her. Kushina mused that the only way they would feel even more comfortable around her was if maybe she developed a motherly aura but she wasn't sure how to go about attaining one. She an obvious route would be to become a mother but if she had anyone she was interested in then she wouldn't keep to the appearance of a child.

* * *

The sun had fallen and the moon arisen in all it's fullness as she sat out on a bamboo patio overlooking a small lily pound as the moonlight and stars reflected and twinkled off the surface of the water. The chibi fox girl wearing a yellow yukata sat out in the night air as thin chairs were sprouting out of her back holding a thick and aged book out in front of her open as she read it. Sitting in her lap was a much smaller female kitsune child of around a few years in age that rested her cheek on Kushina's leg as she slept. She had beautiful soft blonde hair and was her half sister Yasaka. As far as Kushina was concerned they were full sisters and was the only sibling she had. Kushina was sure she had other siblings since her father was notorious for being quite lively even at the present ever now and then and was known to have a harem back in his younger days , but from what she heard most of those siblings had bad lucky either dying early age or getting killed off in the wars or by... mysterious circumstances. Didn't surprise her as Kushina had had hundreds of attempts on her own life since she was little but she was too agile. In the beginning she would just avoid an harm trespassers sent her way until her father could come to her rescue "deal" with them. Course this was only until she was a few years old. From then on she started getting strong enough to fight back and was rarely ever injured. After 10 years she stopped physically growing and had become slightly apathetic. It became too easy. She didn't even have to fight with her physical body to defend herself as her chains could do that for her. If she was in a pissed mood she also had her sword.

It could be because of how strong she was at a young age that she had so many attempts on her life even if they did start to die down drastically after the 10 year mark. No assassination attempts had been made on Yasaka however. At least not yet but she would keep a watchful eye on her dear baby sister all the while. She signed in annoyance as she glanced behind her to see one of her human guards in attendance.

"What is it Jiraiya? If you were her to peek on my sister and I then I'm sorry to disappoint you but we are clothed this time."

Her tone was dry as Jiraiya wince at it before quickly retorting.

"Her I told you that time when you were bathing was an accident! I'm not in to children!"

A vein popped on Kushina's forehead as her tails flared agitatedly. "I'm not a child y'know!"

Jiraiya snickered as he tried to snidely comment to himself. "With that prepubescent body and temper your true age doesn't really matter."

Kushina's red fox ears sprouted as the twitched easily picking up Jiraiya's comment as she looked back at him her eyes whiting out in rage as her hair began to flare out behind her. Jiraiya sweated as he remembered his place holding up his hands in surrender.

"S-Sorry I didn't mean it I swear!" Kushina leered at him for a few seconds longer before the menacing presence. She ran a hand along Yasaka's hair as the small girl snuggled closer into her sister not roused from her sleep at all. Kushina gaze up at the stars in an odd sense of longing. It really was a beautiful night. Apparently there was a meteor shower or something of the like as they streamed across the night sky.

Jiraiya sighed as he walked up to the side of his two charges and looked up at the sky with her.

"As a human I do not have the luxury of being able to decide my age or appearance. I live and one day I'll day and you will still live 10 times longer than me and then some. So I can't truly say I know what it's like to be in your position or understand what it's like to live as you are living but I will say this." Jiraiya turned on his heel with his hands behind his back as he turned his gaze now serious on Kushina.

"You can't use your youth to run away and cling to a lifestyle that you should have out grown decades ago. Don't you wish to meet someone? Someone to care for? Start a family of your own?"

Kushina started to grow irritated again until he mentioned talk about a special someone as she became lost in thought for a moment. Her voice communicating how lost she felt she spoke out softly.

"Someone to care for? I... don't know anyone with which to feel like that towards in the romantic sense. Not that I need anyone." She pouted at the end causing Jiraiya to chuckle as the mood felt lighter. He always found it amusing how the Kitsune head could be so well spoken and mature at times but then at random times act in a way that resembled her appearance. He supposed that the spouts of immaturity was just part of the girl's charm and would be there regardless of how she looked.

"Everyone needs someone Kushina-sama." He looked back up at the stars and felt an odd sensation. "Are you familiar with the belief that if you wish upon a falling star that your wish can be granted? Maybe you should make one."

"Yes I am but it's ridiculous. I may look like a child but that doesn't mean I acknowledge silly fairytales."

Jiraiya shook his head and chuckled as he turned to walk back into the manor. "It's good to indulge in the ridiculous at least every now and then. It's what makes life more entertaining and worthwhile. Now if you excuse me I am going to go find a place where their are nubile women who have experienced the joys and blessings of puberty.

He felt a chill and jumped away quickly as a giant golden chain stabbed through the wooden porch where Jiraiya had just been. Sweating he ran away as he called out. "I-It was just a joke!"

As Jiraiya escaped she grumbled as the giant chain returned back into her back. As she could once again enjoy the relative peace and quiet she had with her little sister she looked up at the sky again to perhaps entertain a particular thought. Her eyes locked on to one shooting star that looked bigger than the others.

"Wishes hmm? What would I even dream for. Well I guess it would be nice to have someone who- eh?!" Her back went straight in shock as she realized said shooting star was heading in her general direction which explained why it was getting bigger. Her fur bristled as it went right across her clan compound overhead to continue into the forest where it struck with a bright explosion.

"What in blazes!" Jiraiya jumped back out of the house as he caught a glimpse of the comet like object streaking dangerously close overhead before it crashed.

* * *

Kushina shielded her mouth with the sleeve of her kimono to block out the kicked up dirt and smoke as she squinted at the wreckage. The newly awoken Yasaka held on to the back of her neck as she peered curiously from behind her. Trees were knocked over and crackling from the heat of the flames set upon them by the force of the explosion. Whatever had touched down had formed a decent crater. Not as big as the size of the comet would suggest however she noted in the back of her mind.

Jiraiya who had accompanied them as their guard while anbu lined the perimeter in case of danger went out a few steps ahead of them as they approached the epicenter of the crash site.

He slid into the crater as he went towards the center. Despite how bright the explosion was the crater was only 30 meters wide. Seeing as the comet was around the size of a car before it struck down you'd expect it to make a bigger impact.

There was an odd hum and soft glow coming from the center as he stood mere meters from it while the two fox girls waited at the edge.

"Just what is it that I've found?"

Kushina got annoyed with the smoke and grew impatient with Jiraiya's pace as the furrowing of her brows was all that could be seen to mask the excitement that she was containing within her.

"Hurry up already!" She swung out her hand as chakra trailed behind it and a gale of wind was sent out hiting the smoke and Jiraiya harmlessly as it cleared up the air noticeably.

"*Cough cough* Damnit girl!" He gagged as he inhaled a bit of smoke and got some in his eyes. He squinted back at the scene and his eyes widened in shock an expression mirrored by Kushina as well. Yasaka just stared as she wasn't sure what was going on.

There was a ball of light at the center of the blast zone. As if adjusting for them it started to condense and stood in a vaguely humanoid form. No distinguishable features could be made out because of it's ambiguous shape as it stood silently. Kushina didn't know what it was but something about the creature's energy signature felt both cool yet warm and inviting at the same time. The two adults suddenly went on guard however as the the figure revealed that it had eyes as the snapped open looking like glowing blue orbs. With a crack it's head turned to the one closest to it, Jiraiya. Before the man could react the figure lifted a hand at him and shot a beam of light that pierced the elder's body and sent a ripple of energy through him.

"Jiraiya!" Her eyes slitted as she fell into rage her hair flaring wildly. A chakra chain spike shot forward out of her chest at the creature only for her to be surprised when it was deflected by some invisible force before it could reach the figure's head and instead struck down into the ground to the side.

She recovered from her initial surprise quickly as she glared once again as she gritted her teeth. She held out her hand as her nails lengthened into claws and a black aura started to lightly waft off of it. She took a step forward but was stopped as a hand was held up.

"Wait!" Jiraiya held his hand out towards her as he held his stomach.

Kushina blinked in surprise as she calmed down before she went on a rampage.

"You're alive?"

"You sure were quick to write me off..." He removed his hand to show there was no wound of any kind. "Whatever this guy did it didn't hurt me. I do feel extremely exhausted however. Like I just got a full body check up. And not the good kind." There was a soft thump as Kushina and Jiraiya refocused on their otherworldly guest on to see that they had fallen face first into the dirt. The both approached it as the light show around it started to die down to a soft yellow glow. Kushina moved a bit more on edge than Jiraiya did as she had a chain coming out of her back pointed at the figure just in case.

She tilted her head confused as the light went away in a shatter of particles to reveal what looked to be a young boy. Having bright near gold spiky hair and bright blue eyes from which she could see on closer examination Kushina would admit that he was cute. They noted that a series of glowing cracks appeared over his body periodically before vanishing several times. A thought that she would try to push down as she wasn't one to admit such things to many people.

"It's just some kid? Where did he come from?" Jiraiya stroked his chin as he scanned the unconscious boy over. "Kushina-sama what would you have done with this boy?"

She shrugged as she really wasn't sure. "I dunno. He fell from the sky so I don't think he came from any earthbound factions. He doesn't have wings so despite his looks I don't think he's aligned with angels." She ignored Jiraiya's snickering when she said that as she continued. "You can deal with him."

Jiraiya was surprised as his head snapped back at her. "What? Why?!"

"Well it's obvious that somehow this person imprinted on you or something. Which might be why they look human even though he clearly isn't. Think of him as a son you adopted. I'll get our researchers and medics to run tests on him later."

"But I can't be saddled with some brat! He will get in the way of all my research-."

"Perverted recreational activities." Kushina cut in with a deadpan. Jiraiya continued after a pause feeling a bit awkward.

"...And will get in the way of my time wooing the ladies. In fact with his looks he would probably distract them. I can work with this. Okay! I'll raise him as my own!" Kushina felt a little regret at giving Jiraiya this task seeing how quickly he came to accepting it.

"You will raise him in an acceptable way and if he turns out becoming a pervert like you your family line will end."

Jiraiya paled as he hurriedly picked up the boy like luggage and running off to brief her father on the situation but not without accidentally flashing the boy in her face letting her know how stacked the boy was. Her face turned read as she went silent while standing in the crater.

"Why does he have a dangly between his legs?" Her face went red as a tomato as she choked on her spit at Yasaka's innocent question forgetting that she was there.

"W-Well you see..." She sputtered awkwardly not sure how she should explain or lie to her baby sister about what she saw. If only she didn't wish for a boy this would never of happened she mentally whined.

* * *

 **\- Present -**

 _ **\- Previously -**_

 _"I may be a prodigy but don't think for a second I didn't work for any of this strength as if my life was on the line."_

 _Naruto continued to speak while he posed. "It's because of my confidence in my abilities and my own intelligence that I am free to act so arrogant. It makes others second guess me. See I had a feeling you were exceptionally strong and so I had my other body ready. I really just wanted you to hit me so I could get a feel of how much of my own strength I would have to be. You should feel proud that you could damage my demon wolf form that much with one strike. The good thing is while my wolf form is fast I need the strength of my dragon form for this fight if you can hit like that. Lucky you."_

 _He saw Sairaorg pick himself up dazed off the ground a small bruise forming on his cheek that at the same time was slowly healing. 'H-He hit me this far away with just a bitchslap?!'_

 _Naruto rose an eyebrow at that as he looked a combination of both impressed and crazed with excitement._

 _"Oh great so you can at least take attacks just as strong as yours." Naruto was seriously considering not pulling his punches anymore for this match. Naruto dropped his hand and turned as he held it to his side his fingers cracking into place as the clenched like claws, electric shocks popping in the air around them from the pure power built up in his hand._

* * *

The draconic teen chuckled as he looked back at his other body while Sairaorg picked him up. The wolf Naruto had gone unconscious from the damage and was going on autopilot with it's sights set on Sairaorg. The dragon's eyes widened as his wolf side had a dark presence about him as he rose up off the ground before vanishing making a beeline for Sairaorg across the field.

Naruto suddenly swung his hand out catching his wild half in the chest heavily shatting his ribcage as Wolf buckled over onto his knees but didn't make a sound as he was driven by unconscious instinct. Naruto with a malicious glint in his eyes walked up to the hunched over counterpart of his and rose up his 's eyes widened as he brought his heel down ruthlessly and stomped through his back as wolf went flat against the ground twitching while blood pooled about.

"Can't have us killing him. We should know better than that." There was a red and black glow as the dead body was absorbed back into the now main dragon Naruto body. Naruto cracked his neck in relief before focusing back at Sairaorg who was staring at him oddly.

"What?"

 _"Naru-kun."_ Naruto focused as he heard Tama's voice being projected from the stands.

"Yes?"

 _"Don't do that again."_

"But..."

 **" _Don't."_** There was an edge to her voice that he didn't like and made him apologetic knowing that if Tama reacted that way then the other girls probably were visibly shaken despite knowing he was fine as he could since their discomfort.

"Hai hai I won't kill myself like that again." 'But technically I didn't really die just a part of me did temporarily...'

He saw Sairaorg staring at him from the distance away not looking any worse for wear.

"So did that bitchslap wake you up or do you want to go into how I didn't put any hard work into my training?"

Sairaorg smirked as he dropped into a boxing stance, the bruise on his face already healed.

"That didn't show many anything other than the fact you are physically strong. If you want to show me your mettle then we better get rolling with this fight.

"Fine by me." The moment Naruto agreed Sairaorg dropped low to the ground and dashed at him at high speed leaving a trail of dust behind him.

Naruto just kept his grasping hand out to the side while the other one was in his pocket as sparks of energy coursed along it. As soon as he got near Naruto clenched his hand into a fist and threw a wild strike at him. There was an explosion of dust caused by the shockwave that rocked the area. The dust was blown away a second later as Sairaorg had dodged the punch to slip around Naruto and send a roundhouse kick at him that created a blast of wind. Naruto held his arms mid level blocking it. Sairaorg snapped his foot back before throwing a flurry of punches. Seeing them coming Naruto suddenly slid back several feet avoiding them before stomping down hard causing the earth to upturn on the youth only for him to return by punching the boulders to dust instantly.

"You ran away from my attacks?"

"My options were to take them or avoid as I'm not fast enough in this form to keep up with you presently, but if you give me a second I could fix that."

Naruto dropped into a stance only to backflip away as a fist came down on his location. "I guess not..."

"Sorry but I consider this a real fight where anything but killing is encouraged so I won't make it easy for you to use any trumps you have."

"Oh? I guess I'll just have to prove my combat prowess then." Sairaorg was surprised this time as the moment Naruto touched down he dashed forward like a rocket as he jumped at him. Sairaorg moved to the side as his head followed him. 'If he knows that I'm faster then why would he press the offensive?"

He ran at Naruto from behind hoping to catch him unaware by the time he landed. He punched at the spot hitting nothing as Naruto without looking at him rolled forward. Sairaorg pursued but was forced to lean back as Naruto pushed up on his hands shooting his feet up in a handstand leaning back narrowly missing the man's chin. Naruto pivoted as he spun on one hand lashing out his legs like a top while the other hand dragged on the ground. He dropped down in a heel drop as Sairaorg jumped back to avoid it as it shattered the ground. Naruto handsprung forward and pulled out a chunk of earth to throw at Sairaorg hitting him right in the fast as he was knocked away.

"What the hell?!"

"Hey anything goes right? Believe me I can do cheaper shit than that."

Sairaorg shook his head shaking the rubble from his hair as he chuckled. "Well it was said that anything goes."

He shot out a punch at Naruto from the distance creating its own blast of wind to hit Naruto in the face. Naruto squinted as it hit his face in annoyance but didn't harm him. His eyes snapped back open when Sairaorg was already in his face.

He leaned his head to the side as a fist went by him. Sairaorg smirked as Naruto locked his red eyes with him and countered with a grin of his own. Naruto leaned from side to side out of the way as Sairaorg started to let lose on him. As the man picked up speed Naruto started to move back to gain space again only for Sairaorg to burst forward surprising him. Naruto pushed off the ground as he skated backwards dodging a flurry of punches. They started moving even faster as Sairaorgs punches began to move in a blur. To keep up Naruto was forced to actually divert the blows away from him for the ones he wasn't fast enough to dodge. Just from making contact was enough for the ground to break from the force of the impact as they started to dance around the field.

This went on for several minutes as Naruto slowly got the hang of it more and more before finally he acted. Caught in the rhythm Sairaorg was caught off guard when as he threw a punch Naruto through one of his own. Both their fists slid by each other before connecting with each other's cheeks.

"Urgh." They both grunted as a shockwave went out before the winner of the exchange was decided and a second later Sairaorg went flying into one of the floating islands hitting the side of it with a crash half a kilometer away.

Naruto stood up straight as his cheek was only grazed but nothing else. He chuckled as he moved into a stance and flex as steam started to waft off his body. "I'm warmed up now! **Boost!"** Stamina halved, he focused the concentrated energy to doubling his speed. "This should be enough to keep up enough with you now. Too bad I'm physically much stronger than you."

Sairaorg's eyes were wide like dinner plates. He knew now that the strength from that first hit had not been a fluke as that punch rattled his brain. Laying their impacted into the side of a floating mountain he felt nothing but excitement in the face of a fellow youth who he could truly test himself against. His magic exploded as he roared. Naruto let loose an earth shaking roar as well before he leaped straight at Sairaorg using his powerful muscles to shoot through the air towards Sairaorg until the gravitation pull of the floating rock brought him the rest of the way.

Naruto stared up at him before jumping full force straight up at him streaking across the towards the bottom of one of the floating islands where Sairaorg was impacted. The Bael quickly recovered from the disorientation caused from the impact as he pulled himself out of the earth and rolled out of the way right before Naruto crashed down on where he was causing an explosion of dust and rock to obscure everyone's vision.

* * *

Back at the stands Issei who finally showed up with Asia in tow walked towards the group to sit with them as he whistled in amazement at what the screens showed.

"Wow they are really amping it up out their aren't they?"

He heard grunts of acknowledgment and looked confused when he saw a number of the girls and Kiba to have more bored expressions. "Am I missing something?"

Xenovia held her chin in thought as she spoke out first as her eyes gazed up curiously at the monitors. "I'm not sure if it's just me but does it seen like this is missing that quality that makes Naruto-senpai's fights so awe-inducing? I mean granted the power displayed so far is definitely out of my current reach but still..."

"I'm surprised even Xenovia caught it but she's right." Shio inputed though Xenovia wasn't sure how to take that potentially subtle insult so didn't think much of it. Before it could be questioned Miso continued for her twin. "We've gotten used to a certain recklessness and ferocity to Oniisama's battle style and this does have a little of it but the big reason for why this feels dull is because he's suppressing his Armorer nature and probably his other senses too fighting Sairaorg with only generic instincts and skill alone."

Issei's eyes shown with understanding before he looked confused again."Wait but then doesn't that just mean that this fight is fair then? I mean Armorers are OP fighters right?"

Tama spoke up with Kaga-tan in her lap gaining the other's attention. "I wouldn't say its fair. An Armorer surpressing their nature is the equivalent of a person fighting with a heavy weight encumbering their body and a foggy haze on their mind. Also-."

"Also Sairaorg is likely more skilled than papa initially realized so holding back is also preventing the Bael from going all out. But papa is under far more handicaps than the Bael-san." Tama blinked before her eyes shifted to the side seeing the teenage Kaga suddenly next to her sitting as the others nodded at the information. A few seconds passed before Tayuya beat several to the punch as she doubled back at Kaga.

"Wait who the hell are you?" Rias looked on as the others chatted. Tama glared at Kaga as she grabbed one of her animal ears. Kaga comically cried at the act while her toddler counterpart looked up in interest while the others were introduced to the foreign girl from the future. She looked down at her own child wondering how she would turn out as she gazed lovingly down at little Maki-chan. Seeing the baby's eyes starting to droop Rias held her up a little closer to her chest as she cooed softly with a smile.

"Aw, Maki-chan is getting sleepy."

* * *

 **\- Play - Vegeta Theme -**

*Crrnch!*

Naruto's head made a cracking. If he got any part of that conversation that happened cities away he somehow was able to at least pick up on that last part.

 **"So I'm boring one of my little girls am I?"** He brought his hand up to his head as it was covered in aura and stabbed it in through the side as he started to twist it around in his skull like the turning of gears. **"I can fix that."**

Sairaorg coughed as the dust covered the area. His vision was greatly hampered by the smoke but his years of training brought his other senses up to par. Expanding them he was able to near instantly find Naruto's location. He was like a blinding beacon that he was sure he would have been able to find him if his senses were even a fraction of what they currently were. If he used the cover of the dust to his advantage he could launch a successful counter attack since Sairaorg was still faster than Naruto's dragon state.

He ran through the smoke to Naruto's position seeing his form make a silhouette as he got mere meters away. He brought his fist back for a haymaker as he bust through the smoke only for a glowing dark ball to suddenly be held in his face causing his eyes to widen in shock. Following the ball to it's owner he saw he was looking at Naruto's side as he casually held out his hand at Sairaorg the instant he revealed himself the ball of energy forming faster than he had expected. Naruto glanced to the side at him from the corner of his eye and grinned under his grey hair showing he was back in his wolf form. He brought up his other hand and waggled his finger back and forth.

"Tsk tsk ah ah ah. Sorry but this is for my children. **Instant Bijuudama!"** Sairaorg didn't even have time to backpedal as the ball became unstable and detonated into a massive mile wide explosion equal in force to the atomic bomb dropped on Hiroshima. The spherical mile wide collation of purple and red energy sent a shockwave throughout the battlefield as the young man was hit dead on by it before being sent flying away into another floating mountain with a heavy crash.

Back in the crowd everyone's eyes were suddenly wide as both Juubi children's eyes were now fully attentive. Akeno sweatdropped nervously as she gave an equally nervous giggle. "Ufu well that escalated unnecessarily quickly."

"That's like the attack he used against Riser and similar to the one he almost used against Tannin but much smaller and faster formed. Looks like his control is worlds greater than what it was over his energy." Rias pondered as Shio cleared up the mystery for her.

"It's like he said it's called a Bijuudama or Tailed Beast Bomb. As such it is considered an Ultimate technique reserved for High Ranking Tailed Beast Youkai. This one seems to be a little smaller than the one he used against Riser from what I've heard but also more concentrated and stable. Miso and I can do this too but we refrain from doing so since it's considered a forbidden techinque too because of how devastating it can be to populated areas and we aren't as destruction crazed as Oniisama is."

This surprised he rest of them as now that they thought of it they never really have ever seen the twins go all out. Though Tama having the most experience with fighting them had a good idea of how strong they were. They weren't stronger than her though... individually.

Kaga, the older one, in an oddly cheery way rose her hand up quickly and waved it as she smiled brightly. "I can do that too!"

The explosion died down showing Naruto's clothes lightly smoking from taking on his own attack. It didn't affect him nearly as hard as Sairaorg though since it was made of both ambient chakra and his own chakra.

A few small rocks fell on top of him as he dusted them off before hearing a rumble. He looked up and his ears flattened against his head as he saw that he had destroyed a sizeable potion of the mountain's bottom off causing it to waver in the air before it suddenly dropped from the sky on top of him with a heavy crash.

Sirzechs closed his eyes and sighed as his fellow satans winced at what just happened. "Well Naruto-kun just had bad luck there. The weight dropped on him was probably around 1 million tons. That along with the fact that the cores of those mountains are composed of electromagnetic molten metals and minerals that have the gravitational force to keep the island both afloat and together well I just don't see him getting out of this. Especially since he isn't allowed to transform into his giant form."

Sairaorg shot out of the rubble taking to the sky as he had lost his vest leaving him in his damaged dress shirt as his body was covered in burns and cuts. He stayed levitating as his wings kept him aloft. Seeing only the top half of the mountain they were under remaining he would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed with the outcome of the match.

 ***Bu-bump***

The dull thump could be heard echoing out from the rock fixture even reaching his and the audiences ears.

 **"-RRRRRRR!"**

The grounded mountain started to shake as something from inside started to force it's way out. The power increased greatly as the mountain started to glow bright orange. Cracks formed along it showing something white hot starting to shine through. Air started to be sucked into those cracks like a vacuum as if feeding it before the mountain swelled up. A second later the top exploded in a brilliant showing of molten rock and magma. Sairaorg had to shield his eyes as the blast winds pushed him a bit back as the blinding light and heat reached him.

 **"RAARRGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Naruto roared up to the sky as his flames blew everything apart causing a tower of light and fire to pierce the sky from his outburst. After a good 30 seconds Naruto finally calmed down and so did the eruption allowing everyone to see him.

He was leaning back in the edge of a pool as he smirked up at the monitors as a majority of the women in the audience blushed heatedly. While only his upper body was exposed, it was bear and steaming giving everyone a show as he sat with the rest of his body submerged in a pit of boiling lava. Flames flicked at the corner of his mouth as his red eyes shifted to glance at the corner as he was once again back in his dragon state.

"Ah now this is what I call a hot tub!" The stylized X appeared on his chest for a second as he called a couple of his familiars out. **"Come on out Quilava! Groudon!"**

The blue haired Quila and redheaded Koa came out in a flash of light as they were summoned into the pit of lava.

"You called me Naruto-sama...~" Quila spoke out before she her eyes went stupid and closed as she sunk down to her chin in the smoldering pool immensely enjoying it. Ignoring the fire dog creature Koa spoke up in confusion. "Naruto? Please don't tell me we are training again and..." She stopped as she looked down to see that both her and Quila were naked as she squeaked and held her self as she dropped neck deep into the lava to glare at him with a blush before seeing the state he was in and gaining a small nose bleed as he eyes stayed open wide. "W-Why am here and why am I naked!" She noticed that they were also being projected on the monitors much to her embarrassment."

Naruto tilted his head confused as his red eyes bore down on her. "Because I need you of course?"

It didn't help her that she was already feeling hot cuz of the molten lava she was submerged in. Naruto stood up as a hiss sounded out. The lava coating his body slid down his body exposing more and more of him. In a few more seconds he could very well be considered indecent if the lava kept falling off of him. Now most of the women in the crowds had blood spraying out of their noses. Amusingly enough Tama covered her daughters eyes as blood ran down the nose of her own blank face. Both the older and younger one. That along with the fact that he was now approaching Koa made the poor earth dragon girl start to whine as she scooted back away from him.

"W-Wait I'm not ready! Please not with people watching. Not like this!"

He blinked as he stopped and looked down at himself and then looked at her, and then looked at the screens, and then looked at her again and paused. "I'm not going to... but I..." He sighed before shaking his head. He directed his attention at Quila wondering why she was so quiet. His eye twitched when he saw the backs of her hair aflame but her head lolled back as she had apparently fallen asleep in the lava.

He let out a breath before holding a hand out to her the X on his chest glowing brightly again and staying like that. **"Quilava equip form."** Unconciously the girl responded waking up when she turned into a beam of light to arm his... arms.. .and hands in her glove form as flames like the metal finger tips of them.

He turned back to Koa as he created a new pair of pants for him before he was exposed with his aura.

"Your turn now Koa-chan."

"Oh that's what you needed me for?... But still can't one of my other sisters be of use to you. You know my weapon form isn't that..."

 **"Groudon Weapon form."** He ignored her cutting her off as she squeaked again being forced into the form she hated. She turned into a light that shot at him which he caught out of the air with his left hand. As the light vanished in a shattering of particles it shoed her as a red metal ball that could fit in his hand. No it was not a pokeball as it was also covered scarcely in thick white spikes.

Her weapon form was a mace ball. The reason why she hated the form was because of how stupid it looked and the fact that no one could use such an odd incomplete weapon like that adequately in battle. Naruto would prove her wrong though.

"Thank you for waiting." He looked up to see Sairaorg had flown near them overhead. He chuckled as he was starting to find this dragon peer of his very amusing.

"You wanted to put on a show. I thought it would be rude of me to interrupt... That and I'm pretty sure you were naked and I'm not into that."

Naruto smirked before holding out a gloved hand to Sairaorg welcoming him. "Still you are strong. One of the few beings out there who I feel are naturally dispositioned to battle an Armorer so I know you've hardly shown me what you can do and already I'm impressed. I could use a guy like you in my circle. Why don't you join my peerage?"

"... Sorry but I don't swing that way."

"..." A wind blew as the two men stared at each other for a few seconds in an awkward silence. Suddenly there was a voice yelling through the monitors. The voice belonged to an uncharacteristically emotional Tama.

"Is that how it is Naru-kun!? Is this why you haven't touched me in so long?!"

The rest of the group choked not believing she said that out loud for everyone to hear.

"O_O..." Naruto's comical facial expression was all he could pull off to accurately express how caught off guard and awkward he felt at the moment.

Sirzechs looked lost as he stared down at the young reaper girl from across the audience but for a different reason.

'How the hell does she keep bypassing the audio channels of my own magic on the monitors? This is bordering on fourth wall breaking.'

"Is my body not good enough for you! I'll do whatever you want! If you feel yourself drawn to men I'll even do butt stuff to you if you-."

"Alright that's enough of that." Shio curbed the dialogue before it could progress any more shamefully as Kaga hit her behind the head sharply stunning her and in that instant the twins were on her wrapping her in a cocoon of chains as she squirmed on the ground.

Before she could shout at them she saw Kaga=tan down next to her with a roll of duct tape trying to muffle her.

"Kaga! Mmph!?" The tape was put firmly over her mouth as she whined into it as she stared at her baby daughter in a look of betrayal. All the while the others ignored them and Tayuya took pictures.

"... *Cough* Well then." Both Naruto and his two monster girl familiars had similar awkward thoughts at what just happened. 'I'll deal with Tama later.' Getting Sairaorg's attention who was also distracted by Tama's outburst and was now staring at him in a form of uncomfortable suspicion.

"Look just because I think you are a great candidate for my peerage doesn't mean I'm in to you!"

"But correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't your entire peerage composed of your lovers?"

"Okay first off who is in my peerage isn't even public knowledge yet. And secondly, yes. But that's just luck of the draw. It's not my fault most of the strong people around me are extremely sexy women but I'm not complaining about that either. And all my lovers aren't even in my peerage. Some are part of other peerages afterall and etc."

Koneko and Akeno blushed at that looking bashful while Xenovia felt a tinge of jealously."

"No I want you in my peerage because you truly are strong one and would be welcomed in my peerage."

Sairaorg nodded his head before slipping back into a fighting stance in the air.

"Sorry but I'm already the king of my own peerage and have no intention of having anyone over me. Regardless of how good being a member of the Juubi's inner circle sounds."

"Hmmm well I respect you decision. Well let's get started with round 2 then. I think you'll find it to be much longer than the first one shishishi~!"

"Good, it's time for you to find out that you aren't the only one with powerful tools at his disposal."

"And I hope they are worth the trouble then."

Sairaorg blinked before his eyes dilated a second later as Naruto was suddenly gone. The lava not even having time to fill in the spot where he had been. 50 meters away. "Because from this point on-." He looked shocked hearing the voice suddenly behind him with an overwhelming presence as Naruto suddenly appeared sliding in mid air behind him leaving a trail of flames from his hands along his path as he cocked his fist back.

 **"Because you're gonna need all the help you can get from this point on! RED HAWK!"**

\- END -

* * *

 **AN: Finally done. Next chapter I could easily do in a week or 2 if I have time to. IF I have the time to. Now that I've finished this chapter I can finally start watching anime regularly again which i took a break from for the past 2 months. I did get distracted by various fanfiction though. Yes I've finally gotten back into reading fanfics. Doesn't help that when i looked for new fics that most of them didn't have what I was looking for though.**

 **This Sairaorg fight is just getting started and I'm finally going into the past of Naruto's parents and how they connect to the story.**

 **Anyway story idea.**

 **This one suddenly came to me and kept rolling as the weeks went by but i thought of this as the replacement to my first story. What if Naruto had more scientific uses to his chakra. The main one I thought of could be what if he had a kekkei whatever that was to the point that his chakra was predisposed to magnetism? Not like Garra's clan. It would be similar but a little different in that it's diamagnetism and he can mess with the magnetic fields and density and so on of objects. This Naruto will be more light hearted like the one in ths one is but probably even more jovial to be a closer match to an ideal canon Naruto while still being intelligent and aware. This Naruto can either be in a regular Naruto world story as a badass or he could be the Naruto I sue in my next chapter. Tell me what you guys think about that. The other scientific uses of chakra would be propulsion and afterburners which can be used to simulate an ultimate defense as well as increase offense and speed. There are a few others uses I can think of as his semi permanent chakra nature. Course Kyuubi would likely be female again in that story.**

 **Anyway I'm out guys. Give me those reviews that I live for. My vision is going out so imma crash now.**

 **Hit me up on PSN if you wanna game. I recently started playing Paragon and Hawken again since they are on PS4 now for free.**


	28. Chapter 28: Prodigal Youths Part 2

**My god! This took me way longer than I wanted. Issue was classes started, my job, and my assignments and I'm still so tired when I get home. Its been so long that I can't even remember all I wanted to tell you guys so lets get started.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28:** **Prodigal Youths Part 2**

 **\- Previously -**

 _"Good, it's time for you to find out that you aren't the only one with powerful tools at his disposal."_

 _"And I hope they are worth the trouble then."_

 _Sairaorg blinked before his eyes dilated a second later as Naruto was suddenly gone. The lava not even having time to fill in the spot where he had been. 50 meters away. "Because from this point on-." He looked shocked hearing the voice suddenly behind him with an overwhelming presence as Naruto suddenly appeared sliding in mid air behind him leaving a trail of flames from his hands along his path as he cocked his fist back._

 _ **"Because you're gonna need all the help you can get from this point on! RED HAWK!"**_

* * *

 **\- Play - Silent Trigger by Back-on -**

The fist exploded on Sairaorgs back as he gave a small grunt of pain. The flaming fist knocked Sairaorg away sending him skipping across the pull of lava for a good distance before he righted himself up with his wings and took to the air again stopping himself. He panted visibly as much of his top was missing exposing his body where burns could be seen. He gazed warily at Naruto able to see that he dropped back down to the ground. Apparently while flight could be achieve it wasn't what those gloves were meant for and so while could be used in short burst for such a thing it did not hold an aerial advantage.

It was no secret that Naruto had issues with flying so that was an advantage Sairaorg would be sure to act on.

"You may be tougher than a tank but heat is another matter huh? Maybe you should bring out those useful tools you were talking about?" Naruto scratched his chin as he observed the state Sairaorg was in. The Bael snorted before ripping away the remains of his shirt.

"Trust me when I say this is nothing." Sairaorg flew higher into the air and held out his hand. In a flash of spectacular light a giant house sized golden great battle axe appeared in his grip. **"Regulus Nemea."**

Naruto blinked, his eyes growing a bit wide from the shear power that wafted off the weapon.

"Nemea? The Nemean Lion Longinus. Even that would give me trouble but are you expecting to be able to hit me with that?"

Sairaorg grinned as he held his axe straight up.

"Nope not really! **Balance Breaker!"** A lion's roar erupted from the axe sending it echoing through the sky before ia glow covered Sairaorg's body in a blinding flash. A second later Sairaorg's body was covered in a golden armor with a long glowing orange mane flowing behind him leaving only his face visible and a lion head shaped breastplate being the striking detail of the armor.

"Fucccccck!"

"Let's see you take this on!"

He took off instantly, his words being his only warning. He appeared right in front of Naruto with a wild punch. Naruto leaned back casually avoiding it before the ressure of it dug a long trench in the ground following the direction of his punch. Naruto glanced back his eyes widened in shock seeing how much destruction was caused by just a missed strike.

'At least the armor didn't make him any faster.'

Using the time he was caught off guard he turned into Naruto's space and brought his striking arm back into an elbow. Naruto brought his hands up to catch it once again surprised by the force as a ripple went through him before an air blast tore up the landscape behind him.

 _'Itai!'_ He heard the short pained cry of Quila echoing in his mind.

'Are you okay?'

'Hai Naruto-sama but this guy is incredibly strong.'

'I understand.'

She wasn't built for defensive but for destructive force.

Sairaorg sent a splitting roundhouse at Naruto only to hit air as he ducked under it and escaped too quickly. The power of the kick however did separate several hills from the earth. Sairaorg looked around on guard only to see Naruto on top of a pillar in wolf form having used that animal form to escape so fast.

Naruto held out his arms as the ignited in a brillant blaze. He wasn't in his dragon form so he felt the flames but he ignored the pain to accept how much it sped up his blood. "Anything you put out I will match and surpass! **Evolution: Typhlosion!"**

Inside her dreamscape Quila squirmed as Naruto fed extreme amounts of his raw energy into her. Her body swelled from its more modest teenage form to a very voluptuous woman at a height of 5'8 in a pale yellow onepiece that clung to her and a dark blue jacket that hung alluringly off her bare shoulders and had a collar that was perpetually erupting in vibrant flames. Her hair was no longer done up in a short pony tail as it now hung down with her side bangs reaching her breasts which were large enough to give a certain queen and succubus a run for their money.

Not that anyone other than Naruto could currently see her. On the outside a different change was occuring. The power scale of her weapon form went up tenfold as Naruto's arms glowed red hot. The hissing of steam could be heard as if she was forcibly being grafted to his body. A few seconds later the glow died down to show Naruto's arms coated in a red and black plate like armor with exhaust points at the backs of the wrists and elbows that let out small torches of flames.

"There... No we can continue.

Naruto staying in his half wolf body slid in front of Sairaorg in the blink of an eye with his arm cocked back but the man was fists met in a crash that let lose a heavy shockwave that leveled the area.

Both Quila and Naruto winced in pain for a split second before the two men started to send punch after punch at each other before it became an endless class of fists as shockwaves flew out everywhere.

Sai grinned impressed as they kept up the exchange. "I thought your wolf form wasn't durable enough to use against me?"

"I never said I wasn't in pain." Naruto's violet eyes flashed in a crazed manner as he started to audibly growl. Sairaorg grew nervous as Naruto's punches started to grow even faster. "But I push through it!" Before their punches weren't even visible to most of the audience. Now it looked like afterimages were starting to form behind them.

 **"Gatling blows!"**

Naruto stepped forward into Sairaorg's range through the punches and his attack speed instantly double. **"Machine Gun Blows!"**

Sairaorg was pushed back a few meters as he gritted his teeth and started to punch out faster as well. His blows were much harder but Naruto had the natural speed in his wolf form but the thing that worried Sairaorg was that over the course of the battle his wolf form grew stronger and his dragon form grew faster as if they were adapting to their own flaws and therefore perfecting themselves.

"Are you paying attention?" Sairaorg stumbled at the question as it was like time slowed and Naruto appeared right in front of him with his arms down at his sides slightly back. Somehow he felt that Naruto's question was not directed sole at him but to someone else as well.

Naruto with his surroundings in a bullet time like mode moved into a stance that was familiar to his peers as the spirals of his violet eyes gleamed in a crazed manner.

 **"Death Stance: Pistol Prawn."** He brought his cocked fist forward with at a speed and intensity that it ignited through the air naturally and struck Sairaorg in his stomach rattling his armor before he went flying.

Back in the audience his friends were shocked by the familiarity before the twins and Kaga looked at Tama between them to see her gasp fully surprised at seeing her signature style imitated. It meant that Naruto's Demon Wolf form was equal to her in its weakest stats at her base level and that put her at a big disadvantage yet at the same time seeing him use it felt endearing in a way.

Naruto dashed at high speeds across the earth towards Sai's knocked back form before appearing over him and raining blows on him with a barrage of flaming fists though they were weaker than the initial strike.

 **"Asakujaku!"**

The super heated sonic blows peppered Sairaorg as he was forced to simply cross his arms to shield himself. At the end of the combo with one final heavy strike he was sent hurdling into a rock formation with a crash. Naruto ran after him clawing at the ground with his gauntlets as he dashed to pursue him.

 **"Extremespeed!"** Naruto suddenly accelerated as he vanished leaving a blurred streak of afterimages behind him. He reappeared 30 meters above Sairaorgs impacted form in mid air. His hair and eyes suddenly turned red again as he returned to his dragon form. The familiar donning his arms seemed to blaze brightly as if she was responding to the state change.

Naruto took a deep breath as his chest swelled and his cheeks bulged. He lurched forward and let loose a blazing torrent of flames from his mouth that shot down in a concentrated force at the Bael's immobile form.

 **"Fireblast!"**

Audible screeching from the flames could be head as the intensity met the ground and razed all vegetation down to smolders and ash.

The stream of flames only lasted for 10 seconds before he stopped as everything blazed.

He let out a breath as smoke as he chuckled lightly. His eyes snapped wide as they whited out in a light glow and black aura danced along his arms playing with the flames.

"Not good enough!" He slammed his wrist together and a ball of energy grew in front of his palms. Without a second warning an extremely concentrated beam of flames went out strying the mountain. It tore into it like a hot needle before running it all the way through and exploding out the back of it leaving a massive depression.

The magnetic field of the floating island destroyed, it started to sway unsteadily before it crashed to the ground reduced to simple landscape.

Naruto dropped his arms as his body let off billows of steam. "Ahh... well there goes another island. Only two left along with all those smaller orbiting ones." His concentrated fire blast hit at the right spot to strike the core of the mountain.

His ear twitch to the side before he was kicked in the back sending him hurdling down into the smoldering rubble with a crash. He blinked unpetrubed as he laid there for a few seconds before kicking himself up back on his feet and pat the side of his head.

"How you holding up Quila-chan?"

 _"The clashing with him dealt me around 50% damage since I'm not built for defense but your flames help me recover so I'm at around 15% now. If you can keep going then so can I."_

He looked up to see Sairaorg panting visibly as sweat beaded down his brow. The clothes on his upper body were burned to ash showing that he indeed too had a chiseled body created from hard work. He had taken some heavy burns but he was in a lot better shape than he should have been.

"If I had not dodged that last blast in the cover of the smoke I might not even be here." Various parts of his body stung from the blows he took but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

His wings spread he shot down straight at Naruto.

Naruto slowly slid into a loose stance as he had his side pointed at Sairaorg. "A direct attack again huh? You aren't fast enough for that to work anymore."

Naruto rose an eyebrow when Sairaorg brought his arms back as he was a few meters away. His hands came back back to meet each other hard a second later.

*CLAP*

Naruto visibly recoiled as a shockwave went out from Sairaorg's clasped hands and Naruto's ears were sent ringing from the sound. Using the moment of stunned silence Sairaorg cocked his fist back and punched Naruto hard directly in the face.

*Crack*

Naruto reeled back as blood streamed from his nose. Both fighter's eyes widened at the sight of it.

'Even in my dragon state he still managed to break my nose?!'

'All I broke was his nose!?'

The small victory Sairaorg gained, in Naruto's eyes anyway, only proceeded to tick both fighters off for different reasons but Naruto even more so.

Sairaorg punched again as Naruto crossed his arms to block it. He then parried the arm away and lashed out with a bullet speed punch of his own. Sairaorg's battle senses however managed to kick in as he leaned his head out of the way dodging the first and then another that followed right after feeling the wind cutting through the air created by the fists. Naruto growled and shifted to his wolf form again as black aura started to cover his body in an agitated manner.

Sairaorg saw a barrage of ghost punches coming at him only to realize they were after images before a fist in the blink of an eye met his fist hard and sent him into the air. Sairaorg stretched out his wings stopping himself for a very well time recovery before shooting back down and kneeing Naruto in the gut catching him off guard as he spat out a small amount of blood. Recovering quickly and ignoring the pain Naruto growled even more audibly.

 **"Quila return!"** The red heat armor coating his arms suddenly vanished in a flash of light before Naruto went wild.

Sairaorg felt a blow to the back of his head as Naruto let loose a double hammer strike. Before he could go all the way down Naruto hit him back up with an upwards knee to the face. Transitioning smoothly Naruto kicked his legs out from under him in a wild manner knocking Sairaorg's feet out from under him before dealing a wicked palm strike to his chest knocking him back 40 meters. Sairaorg flipped in the air and landed on his feet in a crouch as he skidded back.

'He's attacking in a feverish manner yet it's the strikes are still very accurate and fast and maybe even stronger than before. His wolf form is still not strong enough to get past this armor though. If I can outlast his wolf form while dealing critical strikes and hold off his dragon state then I can pull out a win.'

 **"Did you just think about outlasting me?"**

His eyes widened as he lost track of Naruto only to see him down below him before he was hit upwards with a double heel as Naruto went into a one-handed handstand.

Sairaorg stretched his wings again to recover himself as he saw Naruto already standing upright on the ground as he leaned to the side his fangs gleaming in the light.

 **"Don't forget the strength of my wolf form does not exactly matter. You forget I'm not like you. Have many more techniques and abilities at my disposable ."**

"I never forgot-." Sairaorg shook his head denying it only for Naruto to cut him off.

 **"Oh I think you did."** The word **Drop** echoed somehow inaudibly throughout the field after Naruto said that and as if gravity greatly intensified Sairaorg shot down from the sky crashing into the ground.

 **"Or maybe you just didn't grasp the shear weight of the situation and the difference between us?"**

Sairaorg pushed himself up from the ground as he grinned at Naruto trying to antagonize him. "That didn't even hurt. You talk big yet I-."

 **"Koa."** Naruto cut him off again as he motioned his hand down and the small mace ball dropped from the sky like a meteor striking down into Sairaorg's back like a meteor causing a small tremor to go through the earth as he folded backwards. Blood vomited from his mouth as the impact was felt by his insides and cracked his armor.

"Gah!"

Naruto twitched his hand and the spiked ball shot from Sairaorg's back into Naruto's hand as he started to spin it lazily on his finger. **"So how was that? Did that hurt? I think it did."**

Sairaorg picked himself up again as he wiped the blood from his mouth. "What even... is that?"

Naruto's eye shifted to the basketball sized spiked mace ball in his hand. "Beautiful isn't she?" The object heated up for a moment at that as Naruto could hear sputters of embarrasment coming from his weaponized familiar. "An unconventional weapon to most people. In this form she is extremely dense equaling the heaviest and hardest materials. She's so heavy most probably wouldn't be able to use her past her base weapon weight of several tons. Not to mention she can as get really big."

He paused as he heard dangerous growls of agitation coming from the ball that even Sairaorg could hear.

"...Which is weird considering how light and soft her actual body is. Like a walking unearthed gem if I do say so myself. Her body while toned still has a level of surprising softness showing both the characteristics of a dragon and a strong woman. And while her weapon form has a surprising level of elasticity, that still can not compare to the vivaciousness of her as-."

"Shut up already!"

Koa cried out at him from her weapon form. If people could see her face they would see it was red from mixed emotions.

"Heheh." He chuckled as Sairaorg got back up on guard as his eyes followed the odd weapon in Naruto's hand warily. "Come on now don't be shy."

Naruto suddenly turned his hand down knocking the ball to the ground between his legs. Before Sairaorg could blink it was already in Naruto's other hand, the ground showing cracks where the ball landed. He repeated the action and faster and faster the ball was expertly dribbled between his legs.

Sairaorgs eyes strained to follow the fast moving ball. 'Okay so this current familiar is enhanced and dense enough to affect me through my armor. However it appears to be extreme close range and have limited use so if I can avoid it then he would be forced on the defensive. It's a good thing he seems to rely on only one familiar at a time. They aren't that big of a deal because of it.'

 **'What were you thinking?'**

His eyes widened when he lost track of Naruto only for him to appear in front of his face with red light following his eyes. Naruto had his arm outstretched grasping Koa tightly before he chucked it up close at Sairaorg's chest crackig the arm and winding him.

"Gack!"

The spiked ball ricocheted off his chest to hit the ground and bounce back up into Naruto's hand.

"You know after all these years it's like I've developed a sixth sense to when people are underthinking me and it ticks me off."

Naruto as fast as lightning did several more sets of dribbling before Sairaorg recovered. Sairaorg jumped back to gain some space between them only for Naruto to quick tag him down.

 **"Pursuit."** Naruto tossed the ball up into the air before black aura covered him and he followed Sairaorg's path to appear in front of him but stumbled when faster than he expected Sairaorg lashed out with a wicked punch as if he was expecting him. The fist cut through the ground in an explosion as Naruto stepped back out of the way.

"Whoo!" Naruto twisted and delivered a vicious uppercut to the side of Sairaorg's face who was still in mid swing with his fist in the ground.

He winced as he saw Naruto back in his wolf state yet the blow rattled his brain.

"Come on step it up mister _strongest youth!"_

He glared at Naruto though he felt a little dizzy. "Fine then I didn't want to do this but-."

*Crash*

"..." Naruto blinked innocently and tilted his head as Koa in her ball mace form dropped straight down from the sky onto Sairaorg again with a cracking of his armor and crushing him into the ground before it bounced up off him several meters. Naruto quickly jumped back as Koa suddenly expanded several fold reaching a size of 10 meters in diameter as it fell back down on Sairaorg burying him.

"Welll... You should have acted faster." He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. It was an anticlimactic end to the battle but eh oh well.

 **"Grrraaaa."** A massive energy signature was felt as an enormous source of power erupted out from under the giant wrecking ball that was Koa. The energy while initially golden quickly gained shades of purple scattering throughout it. The power wasn't just felt by Naruto but even by people all the way back in the stands.

A jolt was felt by Sirzechs, Grayfia, Tama, Rias, Shio, Miso, Kaga (both of them), Serafall, Tayuya, and even Koneko as their eyes widened.

"This power he jumped clear past the low level to high satan class!?" Sirzechs was shocked as he looked at the boy through the screen. If he had the destruction power that was his birthright he might even have been able to take the strongest seat from him.

Koneko was shocked much like the others but for a different reason. "This potent energy... like a yokai's. I've never known a devil to do this."

Back at the battle Naruto was caught off guard as Koa started to be lifted from the ground until Sairaorg could be seen holding her up with one arm even in her enlarged state. He was actually forced to become noticeably more serious. He heard Koa groan when the creaking of metal could be heard as Sairaorg started to grip down hard on one of her spikes.

"Koa return now!" She quickly vanished in a flash of light as Sairaorg stood now in his gold and purple lion armor, his eyes glowing dangerously in prideful power. Naruto's cold demeanor was quickly replaced with one of feral excitement as his eyes turned red signaling his dragon state again.

 **"Now this is what I'm talking about-!"** Naruto's excited exclamation died in his throat when Sairaorg suddenly appeared over him with a double hammer strike. Dust exploded everywhere as a massive crater was formed. Out of the smoke shot Naruto as he made a giant leap to one of the remaining floating mountains only for Sairaorg to quickly fly after him. Naruto turned towards him and sharply leaned back as Saiiraorg launched a splitting lariat barely missing him before he recovered and shot back at him. The devil shot back and forth at a rapid speed as he zigzagged determined to crush Naruto under him. Naruto showcased his impressive agility however as while Sairaorg used his wings to pursue him like that since he was faster, Naruto still had his flexibility in his dragon form weaving in and out of the attacks before dropping back onto his hands when Sairaorg launched a slicing roundhouse kick at him. Continuing the momentum Sairaorg spun around and brought his leg back up into an axe kick down on Naruto to hit his back and break his spine. Naruto pushed off his arms to somersault back through the air barely missing the kick that broke a massive part of the mountain.

He righted himself in the air and stood in place defying gravity locking eyes with Sairaorg watching for his next move. Feeling a loss of balance Naruto's eyes widened as a wave of dizziness overcame him as blood dripped from his hair and the side of his face.

He panted lightly as he took a better look back at Sairaorg, his violet eyes glowing as the spirals in them gazed over him seeing his energy.

"You can use chakra!?"

"I was surprised myself as well." Sairaorg looked at his fist and clenched it as blue aura became visible covering it. "This is proof of my hard work. I kept training on my own, by myself, for years! I trained till my body reached it's breaking point and still keep pushing to test the physical limits of my body! And then surpass them until I reached the point where my own willpower and physical energy matched if not surpassed the strength of my own magic and aura! I trained to the point that I gained the ability to use an energy type usually reserved for Youkai! What are the fruits of your own so called training?"

Naruto didn't respond right away as he just started at Sairaorg as a whole for a few more seconds. 'He still thinks he can win.'

Naruto grinned as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead to his chin. "This isn't arrogance either."

The bead of sweat dropped from Naruto's chin and it was as if a bomb was dropping until it hit the ground a ways beneath him. "I can respect this type of determination!"

Naruto clenched his own fists and a wind picked up. His grey hair gained a silverish sheen and blew wildly as his tail split into 10 black appendages behind his back before shaping into the bladed wings he hardly showed. "You really are a prodigy of hardwork and for that you have my respect!"

A whitish purple energy that resembled wisps of flame burst forth on his fist before trailing through his body to follow along the appendages on his backside.

"It's been a long time since someone has convinced me to use my own chakra!"

 **\- Infinity by Back-on -**

The wings suddenly became limber in a way that resembled paper before suddenly turning in on Naruto and wrapping around him like a collection of black cloth. A second later it hardened to a metal like luster giving Naruto full body black armor as glowing purple eyes glowed through the dark eye holes of his armor, his chakra slowly sleeping out of the joints of his armor.

 **"100%!"**

He dropped down to the ground in front of Sairaorg forming a small crater has his legs buckled from his own weight and he fell in a crouch.

If it weren't for the face guard of his own armor Sairaorg would be shielding his face now from the wind being picked up by Naruto's presence.

"You have all these raw power? How do you contain it?!" It was like standing in the mist of a Tsunami.

Naruto tilted his head and though most of his face was concealed his mouth was still visible as a crazed grin crept out upon his face.

 **"You think this is a lot? I've only just begun to get warmed up."**

The black X on his chest projected itself onto the chest plate of his armor glowing white as he stood up straight with his armor creaking from internal strain.

 **"Latias come on out!"** A bright flash erupted out of Naruto lighting up the whole area as everyone was blinded momentarily. A high pitched draconic cry answered his call as a figure appeared and flew around him at a high speed glowing white.

Cracks grew across Naruto's armor before it shattered releasing a dome of chakra however before Sairaorg could even make out Naruto's current appearance as his eyes turned red again the glowing figure shot down at Naruto. A black body suit cover Naruto's body before streamlined white armor covered his midsection and arms. Particles of metal-like substances coated the rest of his body before morphing into a new armor with a helmet that covered his whole face and a visor spread over his eyes.

 **"Equip Form Latias Sky Boost Armor!"**

Small V-shaped metal red wings grew out of the upper back of the armor before chakra jets erupted from them in an extremely vibrant violet display.

 _"Yes finally my turn!"_ Naruto chuckled as he heard Latias's voice echo telepathically.

 **"Sairaorg get ready. My cute familiar is excited for her debut and I'm already having trouble holding back as it is."**

Sairarog got into his guard again as he flared his own magic and chakra brighter as well in response.

"What was the point of switching your armor so soon?"

 **"Well it's not like my familiars actually make me stronger but they help me redirect my power much easier. My power is chaotic and hard to control even now. So something that requires stability like flight has always been hard for me to do safely. My familiar however fixes that problem for me."**

The next thing Sairaorg knew he was knocked high into the air. He stretched his wings and flipped to right himself in the air again. He looked down to see an armored Naruto who he imagined was likely grinning smugly at him down far below where he just had been standing. **"Watch closely you might miss something now!"**

Without moving any part of his body to warn Sairaorg of his assault Naruto suddenly shot up into the air towards him destroying the ground. Naruto left a trail of violet light behind him as he soared up towards Sairaorg at an increasingly accelerating speed. In the 2 seconds of flight a shockwave went out as Naruto broke through the sound barrier and headbutted Sairaorg in the gut the exact moment after.

The impact created another shockwave as the two clashing armor met each other. The Bael was sent tumbling through the air a ways before he stopped himself and winced from the sting in his stomach. He grimaced as he refocused on Naruto only to gain a tic mark as he finally grew irritated. Naruto was laying on his side in mid air resting his cheek on his hand while still covered in armor. It was like he was boring him now.

Sairaorg pushed off the air and shot towards Naruto. Naruto reacted faster than he could register and their fists met with a force that light was generated.

"Grrrrrr!"

 **"Hehehe."**

They both went at it in a frenzied manner as they sped up, shockwaves riddling the sky from their high speed exchanges.

* * *

"Holy shit this is like Dragon Ball Z!" Issei shouted out in amazement.

"No he's Megaman!" Rias cried out in an excited manner only to feel a dark presence approaching her from behind.

"Megaman isn't known for having such a color scheme nor is he known for flying you subcultured weeb."

She looked back to see the stern expression of Seekvaria approaching. She glared at Rias as she pushed up her glasses. Rias sweated a little in embarassment as making incorrect robotic and mechanical anime references was a no no around Seekvaria.

"H-Hi Seekvaria. But Megaman did fly-."

"Never naturally. He is primarily a ground based robot. If anything Naruto-kun now resembles a more anthropomorphized gundam with a Trans-Am system activated."

"T-That's a very specific connection..."

"Of course! I wouldn't dare make a reference to pop culture in front of masses that was inaccurate in a way that showed my ignorance!"

Rias shrunk as she started feeling small. "B-But I was at least-."

"No you were wrong!"

"He looks more like a new representation of Ironman to me..." Tama added her piece absently.

Seekvaria flustered at seeing that was indeed a better reference to an extent as Rias looked over at Tama gratefully. "Y-You don't bring the characters of western comics into a discussion about anime!" Tama just shrugged before the twins disputed Seekvaria's argument.

"But Ironman and marvel comics had their own animes too that were even made by one of the best animation studios, i.e. Madhouse." Shio rose a finger up adding her piece as Miso continued after her.

"And wasn't Megaman primarily a videogame whereas Gundamn started as an anime and toy franchise? I don't think it matters what the comparisons are made to at this moment." This started an argument between the girls while everyone just watched.

"A bunch of hot girls are fighting over anime. Can Naruto-senpai get any luckier?!" Issei cried out while Kiba just shrugged.

 ***Boom***

All chatter instantly stopped as they all looked back up at the monitors to see the highspeed clashes occuring through the air at an even faster rate as the sky grew riddled with shockwaves.

"Wow they are really ramping it up. So this is how senpai is when he's serious?"

"To an extent I suppose Issei." Rias coughed into her hand while rocking Makai as she tried to save face from the argument while Seekvaria tried not to look embarrassed. "I'm not too sure myself but while Naruto-kun may be fighting a lot more seriously I don't believe this is even his strongest form." The girls who knew him better which were Tama, the twins, and Tayuya all nodded in agreement at that.

* * *

*Boom Boom Boom*

Blow for blow Sairaorg met Naruto for his punches as they zipped around the skys the ground breaking from the shockwaves whenever they got too close. They flew around one of the only remaining floating mountains in furious aerial combat. The anxiety of the moment started to hit Sairaorg as Naruto was actually able to match his enhanced strength and still keep speed causing a stalemate intially during the air combat but now it was like he was starting to lose ground. Naruto was on the offensive a bit more than him as he was growing faster. He got so much faster he was leaving trails of light from his chakra rockets behind him. And so Sairaorg strain his own abilities to speed up so he could match him but it was like a losing battle.

 **"Woo! Who would have thought flying would be this fun! Now I see why you devils fall on it so often!"**

 _'I'm happy that you are happy with me Naruto-sama!"_ Latias spoke out cheerily in his head as he grinned wildly.

 **"Let's go even faster! Mach 2!"**

"Wha-?" The air vibrated as the rate at which Naruto accelerated was unreal as he tacked on around 500 more miles per hour onto his previous speed in seconds that Sairaorg's eyes weren't able to keep track of him at that close of a range.

Naruto appeared right in front of him with his fist cocked back, his armor gleaming and Sairaorg only had time to cross his arms to block.

 **"Jet Machine Gun Blows!"**

He was pushed black as he was forced to endure the insane rain of blows as his already maxed out armor started to gain cracks from the strikes.

'This is getting pathetic. At this rate I won't last much longer.' Sairaorg grimaced as he felt the pain from Naruto's strikes.

 **"Come on don't go quiet on me now!"**

His eyes snapped open and he roared out as he let loose a lightning face full body blow to Naruto's solar plexus that caught him off guard during the exchange.

 **"Gack!"** _"Kah!"_ Both Naruto and his familiar cried out as they mirrored each other's senses and damage coughing up blood. A split second later both of them continued to mimick each other as Naruto himself changed and they snarled at Sairaorg. Naruto's chakra suddenly turned pure white with a dark outline before holding his hand out as spiraling energy coalesced in it and positive and negative energy joined at the center of it.

 _ **"This is no longer a battle but a one sided slaughter!"**_

 _The hand was thrust at Sairaorg's face and all he saw was white before a familiar explosion hit him. **"Hand of the Mad God. Bijuudamaken."**_

That one strike hit Sairaorg with the force of near the level of a regular concussive tailed beast bomb. Sairaorg went flying out of the explosive dome as he recovered squinting. "What was that? It was like his earlier explosion technique but a little weaker. That's just going to be a waste of energy when I'm in this armor."

 **"You think this is a wasteful? I'm the fucking Juubi!"** He gasped when Naruto jetted across the sky the moment the explosion vanished and tackled him in the stomach with another palm.

 ***Boom***

His ears rang and his stomach stung from the next wave of blast force. He being struck right in the center of the explosion because of the nature of the attack he was simply ragdolled away again for a huge distance. Sairaorg had to grudgingly acknowledge that he was helpless in this situation. The explosions covered around half a mile or 1 kilometer in diameter and if Naruto could cruise at around mach 2 or over with his current armor then he can travel the kilometer that the explosions would send Sairaorg flying in under 2 seconds. With the G force he experiences just from him trying to stop himself and recover in the air it just leaves him disoriented and makes Naruto close in on him faster.

*Crck*

Sairaorg's eyes widened as he looked at his shoulder to see a crack split on his armor. "What?!" The level of power in Naruto's attacks could not have caused that level of damage to his armor!

 **"Ah so it's working."** A shadow appeared over him as Naruto faced him upside down and this time held both hands out as they glowed with building chaotic energy. **"Curious? My hands are infused with senjutsu this time. You have senjutsu pouring from your body but you hardly know how to use it. You'll find it is a lot more detrimental than normal chakra."**

Naruto's hands went in a blur now as Latias propelled him through the air and Sairaorg was forced to just enjoy the ride.

The next few moments the sky became brighter than daylight in the human world as Naruto let lose multiple massive bijuu explosions every few seconds pursuing Saiaorg with his speed as more and more cracks spread over his armor.

* * *

Kaga, Miso, and Shio all hard lost deadpan expressions on their face as they stared at the lightshow and all spoke out simultaneously. "I can't do that..."

"I... I guess this is what happens when he has the space to play around." Rias had an uneasy edge to her voice. She was feeling worried for her cousin but she knew Naruto would kill him simply for the fact that she was related to him. What state Naruto would leave him in however she wasn't too sure. Maki-chan was squirming and giggling in her arms however as they watched the screens which actually made her a little uneasy.

"Things have gotten lit as fuck." Was all Koneko could say.

"Never say that line ever again." Spoke out Tama who didn't even look at her. Koneko would just act like she didn't hear and ignore her though she was smart enough to know that saying it again in her presence could be hazardous to her health.

* * *

He was gonna go death sooner than he was going to pass out at this rate. The constant explosions and shockwaves was destroying the air in the area because of it's frequency making it hard to breathe. Naruto flipped high up into the air over him after one explosion to his side and shot straight down with another palm strike.

 **"Haha!"**

He hit the ground like a meteor. He got up quickly finally being able to touch land again and never believing he would miss it so much. His armor was covered in cracks and his partner was in pain as he heard the wounded roars.

He saw Naruto heading straight for him with his head glowing as he went nose first. He clenched his fist as the light alround it started glowing white and gold.

"Just hang in there a little longer Nemea!"

 **"Headbutt!"**

 **"Lion's Pride!"**

Fist met forehead in epic clash as a white dome went out for a split second before the area in a 500 meter radius suddenly depressed 10 meters in every direction evenly.

 **"Guh/** Gah/Kyaa!"

They all recoiled as the armor on his hand broke further and the bones in the same limb shattered as well. Naruto was actually knocked back horizontal into the air a few meters showing he lost the clash as he reeled. He head Latias's scream of pain before she went unconscious. Glowing cracks appeared on the head mask before for a split second it shattered and the entire armor vanished all together.

That split second he lost his familiar he shot to the ground with a crash before Sairaorg could even recover from his uppercut stance.

'Shit!'

Naruto cocked his fist back as pure white hair and glowing red eyes with a red outline greeted him. His tribal marks glowed momentarily as his upper body was rendered bare again.

"White hai-?"

Before he could finish his question his body went pale as Naruto rose up and sunk his fist into Sairaorg's armor. **"Penetrate."** All sound was knocked away in the area before it came back after a pause and a rippled went through Sairaorg.

There was a crash as a shockwave of wind went out from the impact before his armor completely shattered and he was knocked clean towards the edge of the sole remaining floating island. Naruto made a cross symbol with his hands before using his full leg strength to rocket up in the air shattering the ground as he went after Sairaorg's hurdling body. The gravity pulled Saiaorg's body around the island toward the top of it like he was an imbalanced satellite. He was about to crash into the ground but twisted in the air as he strengthed his wings to stop himself again.

 **"Struggling makes it worse."** He blinked seeing Naruto already standing right in front of him in his face. In a blur Naruto disappeared and blood flew through the air as Naruto appeared on his back and dug his razor edged teeth into Sai's left wing before ripping it out brutally.

"ARGGHHHHH!"

 **"Finally a satisfying scream of pain."**

Sairaorg lost track of a Naruto's presence for a second as it completely vanished before appearing back infront of him like a solar flare. Because of the shear size of his presence it was like being stunned by the disorientation.

 **"Misdirection."** His legs buckled as he fell forward from the lost balance to which he was met by a heel to his chin as Naruto dropped low to the ground and kicked him into the air.

His brain bounced on the inner walls of his skull as he was kicked far into the air goiing through a cloud and putting a giant hole in it destroying it. As he was ragdolled if he hadn't been so shellshocked he would have been able to do more than just barely notice a black mass shoot up from Naruto's backside and travel up through the air faster than he was knocked only to appear above him in the shape of a ball. Right as he was about to crash into it it burst into form revealing Naruto as he let an earth shattering dropkick land on Sairaorg causing him to vomit blood as his body folded in half. **"Uzumaki Barrage -."**

Like a missile he was sent back down towards the island about to damage it regardless of it's size. Before he made impact two figures one black and the other red shot by him on the ground. His eyes widened upon seeing two more Naruto's one in his wolf state and the other in dragon. They both grinned ferally as wolf ran and grabbed hold of his neck while Dragon grabbed his legs.

Wolf RKO'd him while Dragon german suplexed him simultaneously using the downward momentum to increase the force of it. Or that's what he thought would happened but instead they just jumped matching his momentum in an opposing force to stall him in the air for a second several feet above the ground. Just long enough so that he could see what was incoming above him. Naruto shot down in a ball spinning at high speed before coming out of it with his leg in an axe drop aimed at Sairaorg's gut. Wolf and Dragon slammed him down to the ground and the moment he made contact, Naruto's foot met his body.

 **"- Hammer of the Mad God."** The magnitude of the combined strike was beyond what anyone was expecting from a simple physical attack. The camera had to distance itself quickly for safety which allowed the audience to truely see the big picture. All they saw was a red and gold halo like shockwave ripple out several times from the top of the floating mountain before suddenly all 3 miles of it split in half, right down the middle. A few seconds later there was silence before finally sound reached the monitors in a spherical dome that blew all vegetation and loose rock away cleanly.

 ***SCCREEEEEEEEEEE***

Everyone had to hold their ears for from the insane level of noise.

"Fucking hell!" Tayuya curse not surprisingly as everyone held their ears in pain. Though she was able to muffle much of the sound for their group specifically.

It took a good minute for the chaos to die down enough for the monitors to do their jobs again and refocus.

The sound of someone inhaling deeply could be heard before the gathered air was let loose blowing all the dust away and clearing the air. The figure of Naruto met the monitors as he stood bored. White energy sparked up his body and his horns were lengthened as his red and gold halo revealed itself again floating above his head. In his grip was a limp Sairaorg who was bleeding profusely from all over and wicked wounds scattered his bare torso. Naruto held him by his face and in his other arm a giant paintbrush appeared. He twirled it in his hand for a second before stabbing it at Sairaorg and stopping just inches from his chest and looked directly up at the monitors with a bored look in his eyes.

 **"End the match."**

Sirzechs had an uneasy expression on his face as the other satans and high level devils had their jaws on the floor when they saw both Naruto and the level of damage to the area. Sairaorg at his peak via the combined efforts of him and his gear had been able to reach the level of the 3rd rankiing Satan for a period of time and yet Naruto at his peak was able to handle him, break him down, and push even harder easily.

* * *

 **\- Babylon -**

Gilgamesh laid back in his throne as he looked through his own viewing glass. He rested his hand on his fist looking at the image before him. His red eyes were hard and his jaw was tight as he took in the sight of how much damage Naruto caused. In every direction for a 10 mile diameter ther was nothing but massive craters and smoldering rubble.

It brought up bad memories because the scene was eerily reminiscent of when that accursed Juubi destroyed half his kingdom all those years ago.

He was starting to rethinking holding off on ending that monster's life. The only benefit he could possibly get out of it would be to gain a worthy battle and to gain control of the wretched god's offspring. He was sure he had at least one by now. That reaper girl was to his liking but she's already been tainted by the Juubi and therefore rendered a piece of fractured art in Gilgamesh's eyes.

He would send a strike against the town where Naruto resided right away but that would mark his location like a beacon which he wasn't quite ready for yet and he noted via his spies that some time recently a large number of sealing arrays had been set up around the town that acted as a barrier that would both slow down and detect large magical objects.

No he would need to bide his time a little more before he went into the Juubi's territory on his own but that doesn't mean he can't send his servants after him and his whores for his own entertainment.

He smirked as he gazed into the dark liquid that endlessly filled a grail in his hand.

But for now he would just continue to study this new incarnation to learn just what he could do.

* * *

Naruto looked up at the sky blankly as he stayed frozen in thought. A flash of red light enveloped him and Sairaorg and a few seconds later they were back in the stadium with Sirzechs standing across from them. Naruto looked back down to level his eyes with Sirzechs and just carelessly dropping Sairaorg's body to the ground.

He snapped his fingers and instantly Audi appeared and knew to start treating him while Raynare flew down and assisted her. Sirzechs turned his attention from them back to Naruto as he smiled lightly.

"Well congratulations on your win. You know we have our own healers that can take care of him right?"

"Oh I'm just letting them take care of the more pressing injuries after that he's yours."

"That's very kind of you. I would have expected you to just toss him on the ground and leave him."

"Well he was strong and worth the effort. He's gained my respect so the least I could do is this. Now then I believe you said you would fight me after I beat Sairaorg?"

"Yeah I did didn't eye?" He rubbed his chin before his eyes widened comically as did most of those in the stands. "Wait?! You want to fight now?! How can you still keep going?!"

Naruto chuckled as he started to walk away. "I'm the true definition of a stamina monster though I did feel the drain fighting him I'm still feeling the excitement so I could fight you right here right now all out. But it would be too dangerous along with the fact I'm not sure I could win without too much risk right now which would involve one of us dying. Also I can some unwanted eyes watching me so I'd rather not show them more than I want them to see so lets reschedule that for a later date."

Sirzechs let out a breath in relief though he could ask him about who that person was later. "Well I agree with you there. If we both fought like that who knows what would happen." He coughed into his hand before directing his attention to the crowds.

 **"Well ladies and devils and honored guests with that I concluded this bout. The winner of the match is decidedly Naruto Uzumaki as the strongest youth at Satan level! His rankings now have been updated to rank 30."**

Naruto stopped in his steps to look back at him with a glare. 'Only rank 30? You asshole.' Sirzechs just smiled and waved at him as a tic mark formed on his head. When Naruto looked away both of their expressions became serious. No one else probably noticed it but Naruto actually pulled back his foot right as it came to make contact with Sairaorg's body.

* * *

 **\- Later that day back home -**

"Hello there~!"

Makai giggled as Naruto tickled her belly with his face. His body had calmed down again so his hair was back to grey with violet eyes again for now.

"Did you like the show? Your tou-chan is strong isn't he?"

*Click*

Naruto's eye twitched as he brought his head out of the baby pin with Kaga riding on his head to look at the source of the noise. He saw Tayuya holding her phone out pointed at him standing with Rias and Tama. Rias cooed cutely while Tama and Tayuya had blank expressions.

"Shut up." Tayuya held up her hands as her mouth twitched.

"Hey we didn't say anything."

"You're judging me. I can feel it."

"It's perfectly fine Naruto-kun I think it's cute."

He sighed as Rias walked to the pin and picked up Makai.

"Whatever. Make sure she get's her nap in and eats right. She smells fine but she should be bathed maybe twice a day and-."

"..." Naruto paused and saw everyone staring at him with the arrival of his sisters standing in the doorway this time too now. "May brain is scrambled from taking one too many Sairaorg fists to the head."

He vanished before they could pester him.

* * *

"Hmm~."

Latias chirped in a happy manner as she laid back in Naruto's arms as they sat against a tree overlooking the meadows of the familiar forrests. She had bandages around her forehead and right eye from the damage she recieved but thanks to the healers they had and Audi she would be good as new by the end of the day.

"You see to be doing alright now."

Naruto chuckled as he looked down at her. She smiled up at him with her one visible childlike eye as he pet her hair.

"It's because Naruto-sama feels so nice and warm. And you finally used me in combat!"

"Yes and you performed beautifully. I can't wait to take you even further." She blushed when he pulled her in tighter and buried his nose into the crook of her neck.

"I-If you are trying to make me jealous it's not going to work." He didn't move his head away though he did pause in his actions as his eyes shifted to the side to see Quila sitting not far away in the grass biting her lip. She had a few gauze bandaids on her arms and one on her cheek but was otherwise fine.

"Why are you in your childlike body again?"

"It's not childlike I'm at least 14 in this body!" She turned slightly red in anger as Latias pouted at the interruption.

"Sorry it's just that I'm used to..." The images of Rias, Akeno, and a lot of the other girls he interacted with went through his mind, even Kaga strangely. Deciding it was wise not to mention them he decided to say something else.

"Your ass looks fantastic regardless."

Great subject change right?

Her hair started to glow into small flames in embarassment and irritation. "You're doing well I see oniisan." He looked to the other side to see Ophis standing to the left of him which instantly put the two familiar girls on guard.

"How are you even here?"

"We can travel through the land of inbetween freely yet you ask this of me?" The monochromatic voice that was her trademark came out as she tilted her head at Naruto in confusion.

"Okay then why are you here?"

"To visit oniisan of course and to see what is next on your agenda?"

"Well that's a really direct way to spy on someone."

"I have no reason to hide from you. I have little interest in much else of this reality."

"Yet you are responsible for the creation of the hell inducing Khaos Brigade."

She waved her hand dismissively. They only occupied may attention in the beginning. Now their actions for the most part no longer garner my attention."

"Oh so you wouldn't care if they just started to disappear?"

She turned fully this time looking a bit more serious.

"Why would you ask a question such as that."

Naruto grinned wildly as he locked eyes with her.

"Who knows? Maybe I might decide that the Brigade are an unstable piece and decide to start hunting the down systematically?"

\- The End -

* * *

 **An: Woo! Done finally with that. A lot I could tell you guys. I watched a number of anime, got into fanfiction reading again and even got a number of video games. No Man's Sky ruined me though as it was the worst waste of money ever. I did get the AOT game though and I have to say it's actually good. I also binge watched Shokugeki no Soma.**

 **New NEw! I also recently got a drawing tablet so I've been using that the past week and my drawings have improved greatly from it also because I'm actually drawing again.**

 **Also next chapter I can hopefully do soon and wil likely show more of Naruto's casual and school life again. I'm also thinking of posting a chapter of my new Naruto story real soon just to get that first one out there and see what you guys think but I haven't start on that yet so idk when.**

 **Anyway you guys review and fave. I've been having health and sleep problems so I'm out!**


	29. Heads Up

**Hey guys this isn't a chapter update as that will hopefully be within the next few weeks but this is to let you guys know that I have started another story as well. The Ultimate Weapon/Deterrent. Its a Naruto story and is a spiritual successor to my first fic. Feel free to check it out if you can and drop down a review.**

 **When this story's next chapter is out I'll probably just delete this notification.**


	30. Chapter 30: Part 3 Starts Here

**Yeah guys I'm back**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Part 3 Starts Here**

He ran a hand through his grey hair as he just completed his latest training session. His eyes flickered for a moment before resting as calmer violets. A month went by since his match with Sairaorg and so a month his body had to adapt and evolve again. His extra traits were gone. His wolf tail and ears and the horns that were his trademark were gone as well. Of course he could still bring those traits out but things had changed a bit.

His rank in the past month had also gone up from the spot of 30 to 25. In the top 25 as well as taking into account his pedigree and political pull he was officially a global power. The soft steps of his servant came up behind him. Raynare smiled softly and bowed before handing him a towel to wipe the sweat off his face.

"You're 8am has arrived Naruto-sama."

He let out a breath before looking at the time seeing it was about 7:55.

"Hmm they cut it kind of close. Oh well might as well do my job." As a third year as well as a club member he was allowed to pursue more duties outside of school since he was in his final semester. Not that most of the school even knew what he was actually doing.

He walked out of the training room wiping his face as dreamweaver aura covered his clothes which were a tank top and joggers to change into a leek black suit and orange tie. Raynare formed a magic circle and warped them away.

* * *

The Uzumaki family definitely had the money to back their status. Currently they had recently started taking up bases in other parts of Japan other than Kyoto. Right now they had ownership of the tallest tower in Tokyo to which it now had a conference room at the very top.

The room was currently occupied by those important to the meeting. Those being Ravel, Miso, and Tama, all of them being in business attire with Tama having her hair in a neat pony tail.

Across from them was members of the group who had called for their attendance. Well not theirs specifically but more so Naruto's. All of them wearing dark robes and hoods that also hid their faces. In the one chair in front of them at the opposite end of the table sat what appeared to be an elder as he sat there with a beard flowing out of his cloak.

Some of them were grumbling as if they were annoyed at having to wait. A ripple opened up on the girl's side before a magic seal appeared and out of it walked Naruto with Raynare behind him. Naruto fixed his tie as he wore a classy business suit and moved down into his seat. Miso and Tama were siting to the sides of him, Tama appearing a lot less attentive to the situation. Raynare stood behind him dutifully while Ravel stood to his side and handed him a folder of documents.

"Alright so apparently one of the independent groups inside to Khaos Brigade has decided to seek me out personally. The Nilrem a group of magicians huh? Well I suppose I should say it's nice to meet you I guess."

He folded his hands and looked at the group in front of him showing not much interest. A few balled their fists in clear distaste but said nothing towards his body language.

Smart.

"Yes we the Nilrem are a group of humans with abilities in various expertise of magic. We are a strong organization seeking to study the depths of magic and further expand." The old man spoke while taking off his hood showing him to indeed be of advanced age.

"It's should be no secret by now that I reside in Kuoh. I will be the next head to the Youkai faction but I currently am not. Yasaka is still the head and is at the main residence over in Kyoto. The Tokyo center here is a new one and I task myself with managing. You came to me specifically over my aunt. I know it was not just to introduce yourself?"

Naruto flipped through a few more of the pages Ravel had prepared for him as the old man chuckled.

"You are young but you seem to be quite articulate and aware for your age. That makes this easier on my old heart. I have been a magician for many many years. My history compared to those of your line may be short but for a human it is of considerable length. Though I am not in the spotlight anymore I was known by the name Faust."

Naruto and Miso's eyes widened upon hearing that name. Miso had such surprise evident in her voice as she spoke out.

"T-The cryptic magician of German legend?"

The old man smiled warmly at the kitsune. "Ah so my name has not been forgot to the younger generation. Yes I am indeed that same person."

Naruto gave a questioning glance at Ravel who just nodded validating the man's words. He put down the papers given to him and folded his hands.

"It's an honor to meet a human legend. You should be several hundred years old by now if what you said is true. So what can I do for you?"

"It has come to my attention that you have taken an interest in hunting down Khaos Brigade members having already felled four?" Naruto nodded as it was largely the cause of his ranking going from 30 to 25 in the past month.

"The Nilrem simply aligned with the Khaos Brigade to have the freedom to practice a wide range of magic and as well as further develop our own bodies."

"So... are you telling me this so that I won't cut you all down?" He looked the group over, or rather those who were present and his eyes stuck on a much shorter and younger figure who seemed to stick to the back and was equally cloaked. "Well as long as you aren't a threat to me or my family then I suppose I can ignore you."

The old man held up his hand. "No no that is not I have come here to discuss. While yes I do want safety for my people I feel it would be better with you rather than from you."

"You want an alliance?"

"Close but not exactly I understand you are a demon so a contract would be idle for a magician to have for you but we are many. You are also a god and so you do need followers to bring up your status. I wish to set up a relationship of sorts between the people of Nilrem and you and your family."

Naruto sat upright as he stopped glancing at the small individual behind the magicians. "Well now you have my attention. So what would be the guidelines of this agreement?"

Faust smiled seeing that Naruto was at least thinking it through.

"Oh it is very simple. We seek protection from you. Magicians connected to a god such as yourself? A sleight against us could be seen as a sleight against you. That alone would elevate our status. But we are asking a lot of you so in exchange for your protection and use of your name you will act as our idol and if there are any occupations you wish for us to fill if we have expertise in such categories we will supply them."

Naruto rubbed his chin grinning.

"Well that sounds like a nice deal. Very nice indeed a god does need followers and more human followers is always good especially mages. However two more things. The first is do you have any interest in taking an apprentice?"

Naruto gave a serious look to Faust catching the man off guard as he in turn went serious as some of the other no named magicians behind him whispered amongst themselves.

"I have taught many but it has been some times since I have actually taken a direct student. Who did you have in mind for me to teach?"

"My sister right here." Miso gaped and her fox ears went upright hearing that.

"N-Niisama what are you doing?!"

"You see my sister is a genius in magic and that is her specialty but in a household with two other siblings that excel more in... other things, and an aunt that is mostly versed in on area of magic I feel that may be keeping her from progressing as fast as she could be. In exchange if you are willing to help my sister you will have my trust personally and any knowledge on youkai magic that we have will be extended to you and your organization of magicians."

The old man looked at the girl in the eye for a moment. A little skittish but full of exuberance. "Hohoho if that is what you wish I would be happy to impart my knowledge on to your precious sibling." Miso just sat there staring at the table embarrassed as her tail twitched nervously. "And what was the second thing on your mind." Naruto pointed behind the man and the twinkle in the old man's eye told Naruto much.

"The one behind the other mages who seems unsure of why she is here. I can tell her gender and tell she is a child but that's not all. This smell and feeling I get from her... You brought her here for a specific purpose didn't you?" The old man slowly got up amused as Naruto did the same.

"Come here Nitocris." She obeyed the man and walked up as Naruto warped from his seat to appear halfway closer to them startling some of the mages.

"That's an odd name. I believe that's the same name as the last Pharaoh and queen of Egypt."

"You definitely know your studies Juubi I am impressed."

"You can call me Naruto if you want."

"Yes Naruto then, well Nitocris don't be shy." The girl after a moment boldly walked up to Naruto and opened up her cloak. Her clothes were kind of lacking as if they were better suited to a more arid climate than a business tower. She had smooth dark skin that matched will with her deep purple hair and her striking accentuated violet eyes that shown with almost the same intensity as his own. She had red liner on her eyes and cheeks and to complete her look she had a gold and blue headband on that sprouted a pair of small cute jackal like ears. She was a little on the young side but was already an exotic beauty.

That combined with the way she walked up to him and the feeling in her eyes he had to point at her as he looked at the old man who nodded.

"That's right she has the blood of a god. I found her not that long ago during my travels across Egypt in a tomb actually. I figure she would fit in better in your company than that of magicians."

"So you want me to take her in?" He shrugged as he would have asked for the girl anyway who just seemed happy to see him for some reason. She would be a good friend for his daughters. He smiled at the girl who sent him the same expression.

"So I guess you'll be staying with us if that is okay with you?"

She was young but had a certain elegance to the way she moved as not a single motion held any wasted energy. She held out her small hand to him.

"Yes even from my lands I, Nitocris have heard stories of your legend, the Primordial King. If my lord is willing to guide me in my journey as a goddess in a way glorious enough so that I may lead by his example then I would be honored to accept my lord as my master."

He grinned as he held her small hand. She squeaked a little as a jolt went through their hands. "Well you have made a great first impression so far Nitocris."

The girl had caught Tama and Miso's attention instantly. If the girl was a god then it's not surprising that Naruto would take an interest in her plus she was cute... She physically looked maybe a little younger than Koneko but they couldn't actually tell how old she was. They just knew she was a young goddess like Tama but what made her feel strange to Miso was that she kept confusing the girl with Youkai.

The line between youkai and god were virtually nonexistent for Egyptian gods anyway.

"Looks like we are going to be working together for some time."

* * *

"So the 2nd years are all gone on a school trip right now?" Naruto leaned over the rails along the stairs as they were back at Kuoh academy. Shio shrugged as she leaned against the wall next to him.

"Their trip this year is over to Kyoto. With it being Kyoto the pervert and the girls should be okay in case something happens." Youkai center afterall with Yasaka and Ahri only being a shout away it was one of the safest places for them to be.

"Yeah Ri-chan seems to not be worried about her pieces anyway." And in case something happened well he had eyes and ears almost everywhere in that part of the world. Naruto pushed off the rails and walked ahead motioning for Shio to follow him.

"Come on Miso-chan there is someone I want you to meet."

She looked at him oddly as she knew just about everyone in the three grade levels but followed him anyway. They went out the school building to the back towards the tennis courts. Only one of the courts was currently being used. There was a beautiful young woman with dirty blonde hair that formed multiple drills playing tennis with what looked like some kind of yeti of some sort. Shio couldn't stop herself from staring at seeing the snow gorilla creature adeptly play a sport. As the approached the courts Naruto spoke out.

"You know it wouldn't be good if someone saw one of your pets out in the open."

The girl turned to him and looked pleased to see him.

"Ah Naruto-kun! Are you finally to have a friendly match of tennis with me?"

"You know I can't do that. The moment I have something in my hands it would be hard to hold back and not hurt you."

She pouted before noticing Shio next to Naruto. She hopped up to them and bowed shortly.

"Ah where are my manners! I am Abe Kiyome, you must be one of Naruto-kun's sisters." Shio smiled at the older girl and gave a polite bow as well.

"Yes nice to meet you I'm Uzumaki Shio the older twin."

"Yes I believe I met your younger sister Miso once before."

Naruto grunted and leaned towards Kiyome. "So how has he been?"

Shio was confused as to who _he_ was as Kiyome seemed to gain a sparkle in her eyes. She put two fingers in her mouth and whistled. There was a howl as a purple rift opened up and Fenrir skidded out. He looked much the same as before just much smaller, about the size of a great dane and lacking the horns. His pelt was also much better groomed.

"He's been fantastic! Though he sees you still as the master over me for some reason... he still is very loyal."

"Well I am the alpha you're just his caretaker." She puffed out her cheeks in response.

"I am a beast tamer I'm not just a caretaker!"

He held his hands up and smiled.

"Yes I know. Next to your charm and beauty its one of the reasons you are so important."

She crossed her arms as Fenrir sat behind her and watched his two masters. She narrowed her eyes as a small smile grew softly back onto her face.

"Well that's good to know~."

Shio's eye twitched watching them. Now she wasn't one to get jealous but this kind of situation of her brother interacting with who she saw as an unknown girl was still weird... Even if she's hot.

"Um am I missing something here?"

The two blinked and looked over at Shio. Naruto pounded his fist into his hand.

"Oh right! Abe-san here occupies the position of Rider in my peerage."

Shio was surprised to hear that as her nose twitched. "Wait but she's a human right?"

"Yeah so of course that means she's special to me. She is human but her family line is that of beast tamers and she is no different. She can tame any monster or creature that can be driven by instinct... Including youkai."

Kiyome held her fist to her mouth as she laughed nervously. "The irony of a beast master having a monster as her master. I don't know if I could stand the embarrassment if my father found out."

"Well you can't hide forever Abe-san." She gave him a light glare.

"I told you not to call me that. Of all people you have the least reason to not call me by my name."

"Yeah but Abe is shorter than Kiyome." He smirked as she pouted, his sister just watching the interactions between her brother and a human female quietly. He would just enjoy every moment he had as usual. Things wouldn't always be so peaceful.

Tama, Raynare, Shio, Miso, Kiyome, they were what composed the current known members of his peerage each occupying a certain class. He knew Gilgamesh operated with a similar system in place. How many servants that man had he did not know.

* * *

Walking into his estate many would be jealous to be in his situation to have such a nice sized property at his age already and even more. He opened the door to the house and walked in. He didn't even have to say a word as the moment the door opened his head was tackled by a small girl with messy white hair and a small tail.

"Papa!"

He chuckled at the child as she held on to him like a lifeline. It had only been a few months since her birth but already Kaga had the body size roughly equivalent to that of a 4 year old. Yet even with her already accelerated growth her intelligence exceeded even that of her physical age. Naruto was her father and Tama her mother so her upbringing was differently on the odd size but she was already allowed to roam about without supervision... Well physical supervision. Naruto always made sure to keep an eye on her. Last time he stopped looking in on her for just a few minutes she had somehow almost buried a mailman from the opposite side of the city in their backyard.

How and why she did that he had no idea. That was also an issue Naruto had to diffuse as Tama didn't much care about what fate would befell the mailman if their daughter was allowed to continue. This was only a week ago. She was an armorer and she did weird things but it could be worse so Naruto just found her antics entertaining.

"Kaga-tan how is my little girl?"

"I've been digging holes!"

Her tail wagged as Naruto's eye twitched. He held her as he walked through the house to the backyard and saw holes littering the large yard many of them being several meters deep. He looked in one and saw it filled to the brim with...

"G-Guns. How even..." Firearms, pistols, and other weaponry were what filled the hole. Holding her with one arm he squated down next to the hole and grabbed one of the pistols looking it over and eyeing it critically.

"These are Tama's? Kaga-tan did you mother let you play with these?" She shook her head innocently causing Naruto's thoughts to roll. 'Did she access her mother's Arsenal? It's supposed to be very difficult for an Armorer to access an Arsenal that isn't their own or did she simply inherit her mother's?'

He had no idea but this was one of the reasons why Rias had a hard time leaving Maki-chan, his other daughter, with Kaga-tan alone for extended periods of time. Too many unknowns between them and on the of chance that Maki also turned out to be an Armorer... Well let's just hope Kaga inherited her father's restraint against family over her mothers unrestrained Armorer nature towards other Armorers.

'Doesn't matter if she's an Armorer, she's young and needs to be with others.'

"Nitocris." A flash of energy shimmered next to him before the small darkly tanned exotic girl appeared next to him.

"Yes you called for me?" She gave him a welcoming smile as he glanced to the side at her appearance mirthfully.

"Well you definitely respond fast."

"I don't have much to occupy my time so I wasn't busy. If anything I was excepting you to request my audience." He went back to watching his daughter dig holes in the backyard unnaturally fast.

"I wanted to know what do you think of this whole agreement of you being under my care?"

"Hmm, well I don't mind entirely. I was sealed in the tomb Mr. Faust and the others found me in for centuries. I only have a vague recollection of why my civilization no longer exists as it was but I can't dwell on that too much right now. I am a young god and though you are not much older than me I can swallow my pride enough to admit that an original god does outclass me so learning from you would favor me well."

The era of pharaohs and ancient Egypt did kind of end abruptly. He would have to look into that later.

"Well I will give you whatever advice and guidance I can in becoming a strong god. However what kind of god you choose to be since you are without a title now is something you have to choose and create for yourself. Kaga."

The little girl poked her head out of the ground, dirt smeared on her cheeks as she heard her name.

"That is one of my daughters. Her mother is a goddess just like you." Nitocris looked at the girl now interested.

"A child from two different gods? I've heard of it but that's extremely rare."

"Yeah her mother is already a bit of an... issue to deal with at times but its probably my blood in her that will complicate things with Kaga-tan. That and both her parents are also Armorers. Do you know what those are?"

She shook her head. "I've heard the term in passing but I'm afraid I don't know what that title entails."

"I'll explain it in detail later but to sum it up titles that have been tact on to Armorers are things like Army of One, and Man Slayers along with many others. Anyway she's young and has some problematic tendencies that makes letting her interact with others risky sometimes. I'd be happy if you could be friendly with her. She grows fast and so in a few months could look possibly older than you do so that is another reason why she can't interact with other kids."

"I have not had much experience interacting with other gods let alone goddess so I would be happy to have another new friend. Besides she is quite adorable what trouble could she possibly cause."

Naruto twitched as without her noticing Kaga was standing in front, her neck craned back to look up at the girl from her tiny stature staring at the ornamental dog ears on top of her head with her mouth agape as small canines caught the light as if they had found something to chew on.

"Yeah... She's my daughter so saying things like that around her can jinx the situation."

"Why is she looking at me like that?"

"Could be because she's young and gets distracted by shiny metals easily. Anyway Kaga-tan be nice to this girl and she'll be your friend okay?"

"What's a friend?" Naruto winced she was only a few months old so there was no need to rush her but with her appearance making her look years older than she was it made him feel a bit worse than it should have.

"Just someone you have fun with and grow close to, almost like your sister."

Nitocris seeing the girl look at her with those big innocent eyes found her to be too cute as she sat down in the grass and held her hand out to the girl.

"It's nice to meet you Kaga-tan I am Nitocris I hope we can get along well." Naruto smiled seeing Kaga hold her hand out to the girl as Nitocris shook it. He turned his head back to the house and saw a younger girl in a grey hoodie with all the same physical features as his daughter leaning up against the wall. This was also Kaga but one from another time. He put his hands in his pockets as he walked over to her.

"So what are your thoughts on this?"

"I don't know, it's great I guess but in my timeline that girl is dead."

His features went serious as he lowered his voice so they wouldn't be heard.

"What?"

"I don't know but this scene here never happened in my time. Things have changed and whether for the better or not I do not know. I'm still here exactly the same as a month ago so nothing worse has happens to me in the future for my younger self. She is growing faster than even I did though. Something has happened, something has changed I just haven't figured it out yet tou-chan."

"How is she dead?"

Kaga was silent for a moment as her brows furrowed.

"..."

"Is that something you can't tell me?" He didn't ask much of her time as he wanted her to tell him what she felt comfortable with but there were also things she apparently couldn't say because it could negatively affect her own time, the issues of time travel even gods were not always not completely immune to them.

"... In my timeline in the future your first student gets to her first and enslaves her. She's killed by aunties Miso and Rias. This is a few years in the future however so in spite of people being less prepared Nitocris is defeated really easily and erased."

Well that is not likely to happen now that the girl would be another student of his she would not be under his protection. 'Your first student.' He didn't even have to ask he knew she meant Gilgamesh but a few years later?

"Sorry you said less prepared and you seem to have some issues whenever I ask you about the future. Is there something you can tell me. Or do I have to figure it out before you can tell me?"

"..." He gained a soft smile and placed a hand on her head.

"Well you can try to hide as much as you want from your parents but you can't hide everything no matter how much you try because I know how I am and in most timelines that stem from this one I would imagine I'm not much different so I would be very protective and in a way... possessive of you and all my children I might have. So for you to go and travel all the way here outside of the range I could possibly sense you. Well then I must be **dead.** "

A tremor went through her body at the last line.

"Your reaction answers a number of other questions I would have had because I know how I am."

"C-Can we not talk about this right now..." He sighed and pulled the shorter girl into a hug surprising her. "Fine I'll hold of on my prying just watch after yourself and your other self." Referring to Kaga-tan who sat in innocent awe as Nitocris formed stars out of magic to fly around her.

He let go of the girl as his aura went over his body replacing his school uniform with his more casual pants and shirt.

"Now Kaga how would you like to fight your dad." She looked at him for a moment before grinning and started taking off her jacket.

"What are the rules?"

"No magic or chakra we are going to have our spar at the home of my familiars."

"After you then papa!" Naruto chuckled seeing his daughter in a happy mood again. He saw his toddler was still being entertained by Ntio. In spite of what her future self said he knew he could trust the girl as right now the Egyptian child was innocent of any kind of manipulation. Even if she wasn't he of course had her being watched by Raynare as well as the fact Koneko and Abe were not far off.

* * *

"You know Rias-tan I was overjoyed when you asked me to teach you more in destruction magic but you never told me why." Sirzechs hovered in the air above Rias as she panted, the general area around her in a 40 meter range devoid of life and scattered with ash. Childbirth had not affected her body at all if anything while she looked the same as she always had her body was a bit firmer to the touch. Seriously training gave your body such a great feeling she could see why Tama and Naruto were such monsters.

"I have so many friends and even a family now. I have people I need to watch after and protect and I can't just rely on my peerage to do that for me. Of all the girls Naru-kun surrounds himself with I've grown the least and while I may have been one of the strongest at the beginning I still was not the most skilled. I want Naruto to worry about not because he has to but because he wants to."

A safe distance away Grayfia was holding onto Makai, Rias's daughter and Kaga's younger sister. She had a similar growth rate to Kaga as well having both a naturally faster growth rate because of her genetics but also growing faster from being surrounded by so many high energy level beings. She looked close in age to her sister but a little younger. She was much more energetic outwardly than her sister as she watched her mother train animatedly. Her violet eyes shown brightly as she tried to squirm out of Grayfia's hold causing the woman to hold her tight causing the toddler to whimper in frustration. Grayfia had to hold on because the girl would like run, yes she could run, to her mom and try to imitate her. Because the girl could already use destruction magic but she was so haphazard with it that she was a bit of a troublemaker.

In fact if it weren't for Grayfia being satan level she was sure Makai would have burned through her arms with her destruction magic. As a dark magenta haze covered the girls body as she whined at the present it only stung a little to hold her.

Rias wiped the sweat from her brow as she took a deep breath hunching over. She was wearing a tracksuit and had the jacket open from feeling hot. She had to get better.

In the past month Naruto had gone to hunting down Khaos Brigade members which has in turn risen his rank and might cause some problems in the future. Shio and Miso never stopped training. Shio has even taken to training in assassin arts over in Kyoto and recent Miso apparently started training under Faust. Akeno swallowed her pride and took to gaining exclusive training from her father. Koneko and Raynare were having their growth continually monitored by Naruto. Tayuya was out traveling in search of other threats and targets for Naruto. Issei and Xenovia who had grown closer to her lover were both being trained further by Naruto until they had to leave on their trip to Kyoto with Kiba. She had no doubt they would be fine if any trouble came about especially with Shio already keeping tabs in Kyoto for Naruto. She was not sure where Tama had gone. She rarely saw the death goddess lately but she could sense like she was on the edge of making a powerful breakthrough.

* * *

She remembered when she was the stronger one. She remembered when amongst the two of them she was the independent one who Naruto followed after. Even then, even way back then when they were much younger in the back of her diluted mind she knew that she would end up with Naruto and hold out as long as possible she tried but it was like it was fate and now they had a child. Kaga was the world to her, a world Naruto had given to her for which she was grateful. But then her future self came and she knew just like Naruto even if she did not voice it that if her child came from the past and stayed for as long as she had that something must have gone wrong in the future.

No she didn't know what the exact issue was but nor how she could solve the problem but when the issue is one amongst gods often the main solution is to grow stronger.

Much stronger.

And so she knew what needed to be done, what she finally needed to do.

"Oh oh Tama-tan Tama-tan! How's it been!" She stood in a dark area in a black cloak as she let her hair fall down untied. In front of her was her grandfather Death sitting in his throne as he waved at her. She said nothing as out of her sleeve a long nodaichi came into focus. Her face devoid of emotion as she stood there patiently. Death looked at her for a moment before turning uncharacteristically serious.

 **"So the time has come."**

Tama narrowed her eyes as her sclera started to darken.

 **"The time has come."**

* * *

"These mongrels are like ants scattering around in a panic." It doesn't matter what their objective is, in the face of me and my glory all they will bring about themselves is disaster. But even ants can cause distress. At the rate these dogs are progressing I might have to destroy them sooner than later."

He didn't know what a few of them mainly Naruto and Tama were doing simply because of the locations they kept disappearing to but he did know that a few of their group had traveled to Kyoto without the Juubi's protection.

"I've been patient enough. It's time for the games to begin!"

 **\- END -**

* * *

 **AN: Finally! Its been almost a year I think? Sorry it took so long to update I really was waiting to see if season 4 of DxD would happen and while it still might I'm not waiting anymore.**

 **Anyway this chapter was like a precursor to what's to come. It's why its pretty much the start of part 3 but I'm not splitting up the story again. Also in the time since I last updated this and my other story not only have I gotten more games I've also finally gotten Blazblue and Guilty Gear so if you ever want to play that against me or anything else on ps4 pm me.**

 **I also now have a tumblr, twitter, and to go along with my deviantart as ZRAIARZ and while I don't expect much to come out of it right now it would be great to get my first followers and supporters.**

 **And if you wanna just chat or remind me to update my fics or have any questions about them I also have a discord server I'm building now. If you wanna join it look on my profile which I finally updated for the invite extention or pm me for it.**

 **Anyway rate and review me guys and see you later. I will hopefully update this again within 2 weeks before updating my new RWBY fic again.**


	31. Chapter 31: Kyoto

**Here we go new chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Kyoto**

"You know I was expecting to get more of a challenge from my daughter." Naruto said irritating Kaga.

Naruto had a few scratches here and there but Kaga's clothes were in bad shape and she was sore from the fact several of her bones were cracked.

"Of course I wouldn't go all out against my parents. If something happens to you too soon then my timeline is potentially destroyed."

"Pfft sure."

"Also for the most part I can only show abilities that are not out of the norm of what you have already experienced or skills that my toddler self already has."

"K-Kaga!" They heard a gunshot in the back of the house right after Nitocris screamed out. Naruto paled before quicker than you could blink he was already in the backyard. His eye twitched nervously at what he saw. There were various birds scattered everywhere and bloodied from gunshot wounds. Nitocris was on the ground holding her ears in pain and whining. He ignored her for a moment to see Kaga standing amidst the dead aviaries with a dark aura about her. In her hand was an oddly familiar shotgun. Actually it was a shotgun he hadn't used in some time.

'So now she's raiding my arsenal too?' He noted from memory the gun only went off once but there was a large number of dead birds.

"Nitocris what happened?" The Egyptian goddess picked herself off the ground and shook her head to get rid of the ringing.

"I don't know Kaga-tan was reading a book on hunting and she asked me about the game of my home country. As I was telling her what I knew a flock flew overhead and she somehow pulled a shotgun out of thin air and fired it straight up right next to me."

"... Did she shoot with one or two arms?"

"One arm but I don't see why that matters."

'Well for one a toddler should not even be able to pick up a shotgun let alone fire one of mine which have a bit higher recoil than the norm. She is definitely my firstborn...' He looked at the dead birds. One started chirping sporadically showing it was still trying to cling to life. Kaga's animal ears popped up one twitching in the direction of the noise and without looking she swung her arm out to the side and fired the gun again. Another resounding boom went out as the bird was turned to paste.

"Yep... She's definitely an armorer as well." Naruto approached her rubbing his head.

"Come on now Kaga give dad back his... toy-." He got within arms reached and crouched down. He blinked as he tasted something metal and noticed Kaga while glancing back at him had shoved the barrel of the shotgun into his mouth. He sent his thoughts straight into her mind.

 _ **'Kaga don't you dar-.'**_

 ***Bang***

* * *

More of the residents of the home came as time went on. Rias opened the front door to the Uzumaki residence with Makai in one arm.

"Naruto~ I'm home!" This might as well of been her home in the human world now since she was always her and he was her fiance who which she shared a child with. She was about to let Makai go as the home was always safe for the children but both mother and child blinked oddly at the scene before them.

Naruto was sitting at the counter with Raynare standing to his side with a glass of water. Kaga was crying as she had a leash on her collar chaining her to the wall as she sat there in the corner. A young dark skinned violet haired girl sat on the couch looking over at Kaga sympathetically. Koneko sat on the couch right next to the girl ignoring all of them as she watched TV.

Naruto kept hacking periodically as he pulled out metal shrapnel from his mouth.

"Gah... Yep leave it to my kids to know where my weak points are." He may be bulletproof at this point, even to his own guns, but not when fired by another armorer even if that armorer is a child. Especially if aimed point blank at his mouth, or anywhere where mucous membranes are present including the eyes and nose as well.

"Naruto-kun is everything okay?" He looked to see Rias and Maki-tan. After finding the last piece of metal in his mouth and pulling it out he smiled at them as Raynare gave him a glass of water.

"Oh I'm fine. Kaga-tan just had a bit of an episode."

"...What kind of episode?"

"She shot me in the mouth with my shotgun."

"W-Why did you give a baby a gun!?"

"I didn't! I'm not sure how she keeps getting a hold of both mine and Tama's stuff! Kaga!" He turned sharply to look over at the future version of his daughter sitting not that far away watching him. She just grinned. "I can't say."

"I'm sure you're lying now."

The toddler version started whining as she start to pull on her leash.

"No Kaga-tan you're in timeout."

"I did nothing!"

"You don't try to kill family members."

"But papa is fine!"

"...True. Wait Kaga that's not the point."

Rias let Naruto be an odd parent to Kaga in peace as she directed her focus to the darkskinned girl in the room.

"Hello I don't believe we've met. I am Rias Gremory."

Nitocris gave her a smile that had an odd amount of regality to it which told her right away she wasn't normal if her appearance didn't already give that away.

"It's a pleasure Rias Gremory. I am Nitocris a new goddess reigning from Egypt. I am her both to learn from my senior god as well as to get to know his daughter."

Rias nodded silently before her eyes narrowed giving the girl a once from her facial features to her long bare legs. She looked a little young but that didn't matter. While looking her over her eye started to involuntarily twitch as she discreetly glanced over at Naruto before looking back at the girl. She held out her hand and smiled.

"Well welcome to the family!"

Nitocris smiled brightly and shook her hand. "Thank you, it feels nice to be welcomed so wholeheartedly and so quickly!" Her responds may have been good but the girl completely missed the meaning behind Rias's words.

Makai had made her way up to her father and reached her hands up to grab at the counter. With her being too small she was not able to reach it. She puffed out her cheeks as she pouted and whined. She tried jumping up and landed up on the counter falling on her butt. She laughed happily as she had made it to her dad as Naruto looked at her oddly. While the jump was nothing compared to one of them, for a child of only a few months old and a few years in physical age it was a bit surprising. He looked over the counter from where she jumped and saw scorch marks on the floor with traces of destruction energy here and there.

His eye now twitched at this daughter before he ignored it and smiled warmly at Makai.

"Maki-tan how is my little princess doing today?"

"I played with mama! I can do this now!" She held her hands out and her face scrunched up cutely. For a few seconds nothing happened until sparks started to fly and dark red energy started to come into focus between her hands coalescing into a ball.

He heard the breaking of metal and looked over at Kaga-tan to see the chain of the leash in her mouth having broken it as she looked at him expecting him to say something.

"Well she did get my jaw strength..."

He took his focus off of Makai for too long who quickly lost control of her magic causing it to blow up in his face. Makai looked at her small hands seeing the ball had vanished and started to cry a little at it's absence.

Naruto rubbed his eyes in slight irritation at her magic. "Okay new rule neither of you are allowed to do anything dangerous indoors until you can control yourselves."

Rias got up to grab Makai as she cooed calming the child down. "Now Naruto she just wanted to surprise her daddy."

"Well I'm quite surprised. So how was your training with your brother?"

"I've been progressing pretty well I suppose. I will say I'm probably at a level of strength I should have already been at but I guess I was mentally blocking myself." 'And I was afraid of cutting loose at the risk of hurting my loved ones but having to deal with the consequence of potentially being the weak link and holding everyone back was not something my pride could allow anymore.' "Now I can feel it becoming much easier to improve myself." Rias by no means was the weakest of any of them but she was not the most skilled and when it came to unique talents to bring to the table the only thing she had that stood out over everyone else was her destruction magic, which she could use but in a previously very limited way.

"That's great Ri-chan all of us growing stronger together keeps things interesting."

She eyed Naruto for a second looking over his white hair and violet eyes. The small changes in his appearance was something they had all grown used to now half expecting him each week to cycle through the different hair and eye colors he had displayed previously. But the air around him was a little different. It was calmer and his eyes reflected this in a way that made her a bit concerned.

"Naruto is everything alright?"

His brow furrowed a bit in confusion at her question.

"Huh?"

"It's just that you've been pretty sedated lately. I know you've been busy with your own agenda and maybe you are under a lot of stress or just not in the mood but you've also been pretty..."

"Yeah?"

"Well... Celibate."

"..." Naruto's face went blank as mentally he recoiled as it was as if every girl he had been intimate with in the room all simultaneously stole a glance at him. Raynare, Akeno who just entered the room, and Koneko who had been watching tv the whole time but apparently had also been passively listening. Rias put her hand on his which just made him feel even more awkward as she gave what she thought was a placating smile.

"I didn't want to say anything. If there is anything you're going through or wrong with your body you can come to me you know?"

"It's not like that okay. Between hunting strays and Khaos members and spending time with my two little girls well I can I honestly forgot about sex!"

"What's sex?!" Makai asked loudly and the two young parents choked as they had to say they both forgot Maki-chan was still standing right there on the counter next to them looking at her mother and father curiously

"Depends is it the one for sexual intercourse or the one that is used as a title which acts as a system for the different categories gender specification?"

Naruto looked further down the counter to now see Kaga who randomly appeared again, there pushing an encyclopedia onto said counter before jumping up on it as well.

"Oh god she's in complete sentence mode! Holy hell Kaga..." He didn't think he would regret letting his kids read so young. He quickly appeared behind the white haired preschooler and grabbed the book away from her causing her to cry out.

"Nuu! Rossi-nee gave me it!"

"How about I give you a book on Ethics instead. You seem to be needing that more right now than a micro library with every S word." He knew this outcome was likely not one Rossweisse had intended but also knew the Valkyrie had a weak spot for children. Especially his extremely odd ones. "You know what? Why don't you go out with Nitocris and she can help you find more books or whatever you want?" He walked over to Nitocris behind her and put his hands on the brown goddess's shoulders as he leaned down and spoke into her ear making her a little nervous at the sudden.

 _"I don't think I have to tell you to keep an eye on her and what she chooses to get right?"_ The girl shook her head as Naruto handed her one of his multiple bank cards.

"Alright Kaga be a good girl and have fun." The child nodded quietly a little downtrodden as she held Nitocris's hand and was led out the home. Naruto sighed feeling a little bad.

"You know I wanted to cheer her up but knowing how Kaga is its very likely even with Nito there she's still somehow bring back something either inappropriate or illegal."

Makai sat on the counter confused as to what was going on. She wanted to go with her older sister but they were already gone. Naruto would likely have had Makai go too but the burden would have likely been too much for Nitocris to take on already and regardless of how young the two juubi children were by the end of the day they would have either caused some unexplained accident or set something on fire. That was one of the major reasons they were no longer left together for extended periods of time until they were a little older.

Naruto let out a breath and cracked his neck before glancing over at Raynare. "Watch Maki-chan for me." Raynare ofcourse nodded happy to do so but was confused as to why suddenly. Her question was answered when he gained a familiar glint in his eye and looked towards Rias.

She hardly had a chance to scream out as he lunged at her and they both vanished in a gust of wind. The older Kaga had her eyebrow twitch and it was at that moment that both Koneko and Raynare scowled from their own jealously sharing the same facial expression.

"Damn..."

In a swirl of wind Naruto reappeared in his bedroom with Rias pinned under him grinning. Rias returned her own look of approval as she shivered at what was to come, as she gave him a sly look.

"Now this is more like it." He grabbed the back of her head, tangling his fingers into her hair as he mashed his lips against her own. She squirmed a little under him as she moaned, his tongue already working its way into her own mouth. He always put so much force into his action that she still hadn't completely gotten used to it.

* * *

Her pure red hair blew in the gathered breeze as the train left for it's next destination. Feeling the eyes of most of the 2nd year students, both male and female she sighed and smirked a little to herself as she pulled her hair into a ponytail as she usually did with her bangs still flowing. With her suitcase in hand she turned to all the students she was in charge of.

"Alright everyone welcome to Kyoto the original capital of Japan! I am not her to be your babysitter but I am here to make sure there are no issues so I hope we can get through this smoothly everyone!" She gave one of her best smiles causing people to blush and feel like their hearts were melting. Shio was considered the top beauty of the third years just like her twin Miso along with Akeno and Rias and later on Tama and Raynare. She was considered the slightly more independent and tomboyish of the two fox girls. While this did still appeal to the fantasies of some men and did not damper her popularity with the female body at all it did keep the focus off of her a bit more allowing it to shift to her more precious sister Miso. However as more time especially in the past month she matured more in both her posture and demeanor. Now with out the other most popular girls to get the attention off of her the 2nd years were able to quickly notice these changes as they were cowed by her and followed what she said without her having to raise her voice as if she was Rias herself or her brother.

She twirled a lock of hair cutely as many of her juniors stuttered out a cute. "H-Hai Onee-sama!" Her hair had grown out a bit which caused her to develop this habit. She walked by them as the other students followed through the checkpoints. Aika Kiryuu ran up to walk in toe with Shio wearing a smile on her lazy face.

"Do you have our itinerary prepared Aika-san?"

"Yes ma'am all the historic hotspots marked, approved places to eat listed, and the lodging has also already been reserved. Oh and you can call me by my first name if you wish to."

"Yes but Aika just hits the tongue better." The human girl looked slightly exasperated but said nothing to protest. "Will you be staying with us the whole time or will you be elsewhere?" She lowered her voice so that they would not be heard by the rest of the 2nd years.

Shio tilted her head to the side but continued to walk and had yet to look at the girl as she kept her eyes forward.

"I will be in and out. Of course I have my job as a student to attend to but as one who overseas many of the Youkai factions facilities and agreements in my brother's place I will be visiting headquarters repeatedly. I will have my clan watch over everyone though to make sure things go off well." When they made their way out of the station everyone had their head snap in the direction of a voice that called out.

"Shio-chan I missed you!" Everyone saw a girl with dark hair and gold eyes rush her. Everyone blushed deeply as the girl gave Shio a firm and deceptively intimate hug. Their breasts were pressed up against each other and she gave her a childish kiss on the cheek for a few seconds too long. Shio didn't react at first until her mind caught up with her and her eyes widened. Pushing her fellow vixen off of her with a small blush she yelled at the girl who had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"W-What are you doing?!"

"Aww Shio-chan don't you love me anymore? I missed you~!" Shio's eye twitched at Ahri's act knowing what she was doing. Feeling eyes on them she glanced back to see the entirety of her 2nd years all sporting blushes except Kiba who stuck a little to the back and just watched on in interest and Xenovia who looked equally curious. Issei and Aika however were sporting nosebleeds as Aika gave Shio a thumbs up.

Issei along with the other two of the perverted trio all ran up in front of the dark haired woman spazzing out.

"Whoa! Who is this babe and what is your relationship with our school's red Vixen?!" Motohama adjusted his glasses as he asked the question that many had on their minds.

"Well my name is Ahri as to who I am to Shio-chan well that should be obvious?"

Ahri got an evil gleam in her eyes causing Shio to gulp as the older girl wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in. Shio gasped as Ahri's face was mere inches from her own again Ahri brought a pointed nail under her chin to make her look right at her. Shio blushed shyly giving an expression none of them were used to seeing on what they had labeled as a tomboyish beauty. Shio looked away as Ahri gave her a sly grin.

"Well I'm her cousin but I have no issues with being closer to her than a sister~." As she said that her arm slid down before she gave a firm and hard grab at Shio's fine rear causing her to squeak out. That did it as virtually everyone but a few grew lightheaded and fainted or passed out from nosebleeds. After a few seconds the two vixens stopped and gave curious glances at the passed out student body. They broke apart and started laughing out loud hard.

"Pfft hahahaha!"

"Fufufu," Ahri glanced sideways at Shio who smirked back at her. "Well you sure caught on quickly what gave it away?"

Shio put her hand on her hip. "From the moment you hugged me you are rarely ever that clingy in public and kissing me was the final giveaway. I do love a good prank."

"Of course you do. It's part of our family way. You should get a prize for the acting though for a second there I thought you might be Miso in disguise. They heard sputtering as they looked to see Aika shakily pointing at them with blood trailing from her nose, Kiba and Xenovia walking up to them as well.

"Y-You guys were joking?!"

The vixens blinked at the human girl as Ahri pointed a finger at the girl and looked at Shio with a raised eyebrow. "She recovered kind of fast don't you think."

"Aika's one of Oniisama's networkers and followers on the human side of things as well as my assistant at times so she is a bit of a higher grade human but also a pervert." Ahri giggled at that.

"Come on now our clan hardly has the right to call anyone perverts. Just look at your esteemed brother."

"Come on now the rest of us aren't that bad. Not even gramps was _that_ bad."

"Is it that bad or that _good?"_

Shio was about to answer before seeing the look on Ahri's face and just grinned. "Why don't you find out for yourself?"

"Was that your way of giving me your blessing to screw you-."

They heard coughing as Kiba got their attention back before they went on for too long. Issei who had just woken up stopped blushing but now was cursing Naruto again, ignoring the fact that Aika apparently was aware of them.

Ahri turned back to Aika and rolled her hand around in a so-so manner. "Well to answer your question Megane-chan females of the kitsune clan specifically the main one while will propagate simply to continue their bloodline will only actually submit themselves to the strongest and most domineering males they can find a majority of the time. Outside of this our females are incredibly promiscuous with other females to pass the time until suitable males are around. Blood relations do not matter to us at all."

Now even Kiba was blushing a little not sure how both girls were able to divulge such information so easily with such straight expressions. Were they that confident and unashamed? He already knew the answer to his question. Issei was holding his nose looking like he might die as blood tried to spurt out. His mind for once performing at optimal levels as he gained a clue from Ahri's words.

"Wait wait wait wait if that's true then..." He pointed boldly at Shio who just tilted her head at him curiously. "T-Then that would mean that y-you... and Miso... that you two actually..."

"Oh so you can actually connect the dots on your own." With her words validating his own thoughts Issei passed out again and Aika's glasses cracked.

"The Uzumaki family is quite a bold one. I should learn from their actions." Xenovia pounded her fist into her hand as if she had just gained some profound wisdom. Shio and Ahri ignored her as they stopped their little game.

"Well we better get the show on the road or you'll never get them out of this station."

"Yeah we've had enough fun. Could you wake them up? You're better at controlling the sense of others than I am."

Ahri nodded to her cousin as she held her palm out a blue magic seal forming in front of it. She brought her other hand to it and snapped her fingers sending a light wave out over everyone. Those that had passed out shivered a little as they stirred away looking around confused as to what happened.

Up above several figures looked down at the group from the skyscrapers. A young handsome man wearing a combination of Japanese school attire and Chinese ancient wear rubbed his chin as hummed in thought.

"Well they are some cute girls. They also blend in well with humans. It's a shame they are relatives of the Primordial being."

Behind him there were multiple dark figures in equally dark clothing wearing masks that resembled skulls on their faces. Their voices came out intoned as one of them spoke.

"Yes their heritage and relation can be connected to that of the Juubi both in present and past times. It is because of this that Gilgamesh has decided to take interest in them."

Cao Cao smirked as he brought out a long spear and angled it down at the group far below. He closed one eye as if to aim at them. "I could very easily take them out right now. Especially those devils behind these two vixens. But there is an order two these things timing is key. I want to fight the Great Red and fighting the first Chimera would be great to, since Gilgamesh wants to extinguish all the remaining age old beings our goals coincide. But if the Hassan assassins are as skilled as I've heard then you should be able to deal with them on your own right?"

"..."

The assassins said nothing to dispute what he said. "While going for the top Kitsune was our goal to open the dragon gate to draw out Great red with all of these guys being here more options present themselves to us. I heard that both of the Juubi's sisters and the cousin that is currently down below are all mainline kitsune so really they could potentially open the gate as well Yasaka would just be the best choice. But we do not need to open it to get what we want anymore. Say we kidnap or kill one of them?" The Hassans looked a bit surprised at the man's bloodlust as a wicked grin spread over his face.

"Well I would imagine the Chimera would rush over here quickly and try to play his own role as the hero. Cut him down and I won't be surprised if Great Red went on a rampage since they are related and all and even if he doesn't such an action would at least garner Ophis to send her wrath upon us. Then we can use her to open a path to the Great Red as well. So many options!" The dark intent around him quickly vanished as he took a thinking pose again.

"Well I'm not impatient so I'll help out Gilgamesh and his goals but the moment I see a prime opportunity I'm going for it along with the rest of my group. Heracles would just love to berserk his way through all this."

* * *

 **\- Meanwhile -**

 _"Mmm~."_

Akeno moaned lightly at his touch as she sat up in the bed nude as she leaned against him. Naruto feeling much like the god he was had a thin smirk on his face that just glowed with his ego. Akeno's droopy eyes were even more lidded than usual as she panted slightly from exhaustion, a blush going across her nose signifying both her arousal and overwork. She shivered again as he had his strong, toned arm draped over her shoulder, his hand palming one of her large breasts and moving to pinch her nipple. She moaned out softly which he quickly muffled with his own lips on hers as he at her mouth hungrily and deeply relishing the feel of her voice reverberating through his own mouth.

Under his other arm in a similar position was Rias, equally nude and leaning against him as well. The Gremory however clearly appeared much more out of it than the fallen hybrid as her hair was in more disarray and her eyes were glazed both from his efforts and her own exhaustion.

She wanted Naruto to be intimate again but she wasn't expecting him to just revert to how he was that quickly, like he just flipped a switch in his head... No scartch that he wasn't like how he was. He was better and more brazen. She would never be able to keep up with him. It wasn't until Akeno showed up a couple hours in that he actually got wilder as if he was adapting to the presence of more women in need. His women. That's what they were now. They were his. Their rank, background, heritage, after a short time none of that mattered anymore. All that mattered was their personalities and their appealing individual traits they could bring to the table for him to pass on to their children they had or would have with him.

Some may find this demeaning but at the same time...

It was freeing. When locked in a room with him all troubles and responsibilities could be forgotten and stress vanished. It didn't matter whether they purposefully tried to please him or not. With how he was he was pleased simply by seeing them all squirm and writhe in passion from his own actions. Of course it's not like he wasn't already enjoying fucking them whether it was for 20 minutes or the entire day.

'And yet he always holds back.'

She tiredly smiled as she leaned up and nibbled on his neck lovingly causing him to stop his lip lock with Akeno causing the her queen to pant hard as she remembered to breathe. He looked at her with slitted pupils. His eyes shown in realization after a moment as if noticing something and they swelled into a calmer oval as his appearance too became more mellow as it usually was.

"Hai Ri-chan I'll let you rest then." He got up as his dream aura automatically rose over his body and out of his tribal markings giving him modesty as it formed into a simple white shirt and black pants. They had sex for somewhere over 3 hours. If either her or Akeno were older they would have lasted long but even then they weren't used to Naruto. He was too good and too big and had too many ways to make sex even better that he has yet to even try out on them yet. Naruto looked over at Akeno for a second. Seeing him look at her and regaining a little of her thought processes back slowly she waved him off with an eye smile.

"I think I'll stay with Bucchou a little longer." He nodded and left the room. They both looked at where he was with mirthful expressions. Reason being he didn't leave the room through the door but rather unnecessarily warped out with his aura.

After a few minute as they calmed down they snuggled a little under the blankets and turned to each other.

"Ara he certainly got back in the 'swing' of things quickly." Rias rolled her eyes a bit at Akeno's joking. Other than Tayuya though Naruto really hadn't touched hardly any other them at all. Tayuya she knew had some kind of agreement with him though to where they would elope at least once a week. The greedy bitch. Rias already knew that with her being only half Succubus that Tayuya did not need to feed regularly if even at all and then with how much life force he had and how much he came, one round with Naruto would probably sate her for at least a month minimum.

Looking back at it Naruto may have forgot to please the other girls to an extent over the past month with his hunting but at the same time Tayuya was probably the only girl amongst them who didn't mind interrupting him just to screw him.

With how easy it was for him to respond to her Rias decided that it was stupid of her not to say anything earlier. Though the fact he was more distracted with the children over just fucking women had it's own merits too.

"Yep sometimes I forget that we can really just ask him for anything we need and he'll do whatever he can to grant our wishes even if all we need is him. He's just that kind of man. I guess I'll just take advantage of that now as I also watch to see who is the next girl to get his child."

Akeno's eyebrow rose a little as she giggled.

"Fufu wow my King really has lost most of her infamous jealously." Rias pouted at her for that. "So who do you think he will impregnate next?"

Rias closed her eyes to rest them as she snuggled deeper into her pillow. "Hmm... Well Xenovia I know has been practically begging to 'nurture his seed' and while Naruto does have an interest in her I don't know how far it goes. He doesn't really care for human girls at all and the fact that she once was 100% human may have dampered things a little but that wouldn't be a permanent obstacle to him. No he likes a challenge and since she has no huge defining traits other than her looks and holy sword compatibility, progress there would probably be slower than it would be for other girls. Not to make Naru-kun look bad or anything! I mean you know what I mean his youkai and primal nature and all makes him passively look for appealing traits in women."

"No I get what you mean. Also with how Naruto's blood is would a child between them have the possibility of being a devil or would they somehow be fully human?"

"I didn't think of that. I know he also has some issues with vulnerability so the increased possibility of the child maybe being human may make Naruto even more prone to wait until there is a safer time where there is not a super demigod from his past who wants to destroy him. Well Xenovia is one option. The only others I can think of would be you, Grayfia, and I guess Tayuya."

"Me?"

"Well yeah if I understand Naruto correctly now he doesn't want anyone outside his peerage to help him fight. This includes me and my peerage. Heck even his own peerage he would prefer to go in alone. So anyone in my peerage he would have no reason to not go on and have a child with outside of simple convenience and preference. Koneko is a no for obvious reasons. Xenovia we already went over. Next to me he's know you just as long and unlike the other girls in my peerage than Koneko he's also slept with you multiple times. For all you know you could be carrying his child now."

She blush a bit as she thought of who or what their child would be before looking a bit uneasy. "I-I wanted to at least finish high school first..."

"It's only a few months till we graduate anyway don't worry about it. Grayfia I said because she is the most mature of us. The right kind of maturity too and so Naruto would be a bit of a sucker for that. Out of the devil women around him she is the strongest and has a lot to bring to the table gene-wise. He has a lot of pride though so even if she has already given herself to him before I can't see him actually impregnating her unless he were to actually dominant her in battle as well."

Akeno was still a little surprised that Rias was just so completely okay with this kind of discussion but because she was it opened up the door for more conversations she normally wouldn't be able to have with her best friend.

"So really the Grayfia issue could be resolved at anytime and then bam, first pregnant ultimate level satan woman in who knows how long. The interesting thing would be how their core abilities would mesh what with Grayfia being precise ice and Naruto being kind of well... an uncontrollable natural disaster with like 100 different wepaons."

"Who knows? I know just seeing how Maki-chans abilities present themselves is one of the main things I'm looking forward to."

"And then you said Tayuya?"

"Well let's face it she's got a history with Naruto just like Tama and that death goddess already had Kaga-tan with him. I know Naruto told me that Tayuya outright refused to have a child with him any time soon but from the reasoning he gave me and what we already know about the succubus she might just be a tsundere that wants to be proven wrong, maybe even forced enough it. Succubi are virtually the hardest to be impregnated by another male on the planet. If Naruto was able to it would probably be seen as an accomplishment by the remains of her people and may be seen as her body fully accepting her."

"Have you been researching this?"

"Different races of girls, different species, different cultures. I may not be that jealous anymore but I still like to know what future sisters I'm working with."

That word rang a bell in Akeno's head as they realized they forgot something. "Speaking of sisters what's the deal with Naruto and his own? I would have imagined they would have been one of the first raring to go to have his child."

"Well I thought the same. I asked Miso this a couple weeks ago too. Her response was summed up to it coming down to timing and vulnerability. They are in his peerage for one thing but that doesn't matter much in this situation. They want to help him as much as they can, they want to get through school first like you so that they could then fully focus on a child if they had one. In the grand scheme of things anyone who is in the top 10 of our class is beyond highschool. That's in order Naruto, Sona, unofficially Tama, me, Shio, you, Miso, Tsubaki and a couple humans. Raynare doesn't count since she's much older than she looks and Tayuya doesn't go to school so while she has shown to be a clever fighter and spy at times, with her personality I don't know how far that actually goes."

Having covered everything the conversation slowly died there and Rias fell asleep not long after. Akeno just laid their in thought enjoying the moment as she watched over her king and enjoyed Naruto's bed. She blushed a little as her mind went to what a child between her and Naruto would look like.

'Would she have dark hair or white hair?' Her eye color was similar to what Naruto's was most of the time so it was likely the eye color would be some shade of purple. Whose eyes in general would the child get was a better question. Both of them tended to have lazy expressions giving their child a soft expression in their mind and both of them had sadistic quirks. Thinking about it hurt her head a little so she started thinking more on the lines of extra traits.

'There is always the chance the child would be human. If they are an armorer it would be hard for me to teach her but Naruto-kun could pick up the slack and she'd be able to play with Kaga more.' She could imagine Naruto's hair going white from stress having to deal with two armorer daughters who had even a sliver of his excitability and impulsiveness. Kaga was already proving to be pretty extra but whether that was because of who her mother was or her father Akeno know. As she thought of this she seemed to forget the fact that Armorers, even if they are related have a tendency to be unnecessarily violent around and towards each other...

'I doubt our child would be pure anything what with both parents being hybrids of unique kinds. Would it be possible for her to become some preexisting species? Like if she gained my fallen angel wings but had youkai blood what would that make her and would it be possible for her to have a tail?' She started to vaguely picture a child in her head wearing a cute little miko kimono and hakama. The thought never crossed her mind on the fact that she had already decided on the gender of their future child.

* * *

 **\- The Next Day - Somewhere in America -**

Naruto was sitting in a bar in casual wear as he played with a glass of water. The alcohol of humans most of the time did nothing for him and were bad for his nose. But because of his body temperature and dragon side raging with his other sides he often found himself craving water more than usual.

He had a dark hood over his head but some locks of his spike hair was still visible as the hood push his hair over his eyes. He looked bored as there was nothing to do and he felt many glaring at him so he waited.

The door to the bar opened and much of the useless chatter in the bar died down as many turned to see who it was only to stop all proper functioning as they stared.

He looked back to see one girl with rough red hair and a black cap on her head wearing a tan spaghetti strap shirt with the image of a horned demon flipping you off on it making him almost laugh out. She wore a long sleeved black shirt under that that had rips and tears along the arms and left much of her cleavage exposed to the world. On the bottom hair all she wore were denim shorts. Really short shorts. Like shorts they were so short their only role was to try in vain to give her ass a hug as you could still see the supple curves of her ass poking out of those shorts when she walked the way she walked.

Behind her was a woman a little older with virtually gold eyes and long raven hair. She was without her favorite headband and just worn her hair in a long high pony tail as her bangs feel to frame her face. If one were to guess her ethnic background they would guess somewhere in east Asia but they couldn't be sure because that body was way too healthy. A thin layer of lavender glossed her lower lip as her attire was completed with a casual variation of her usual kimono. And it stopped just past her ass. Guys tried leaning down to see if she was even wearing anything underneath and fell out of their chairs in the process as it was at that purposefully teasing angle wear you would have to be right under her to even tell.

Guys were about to get up to rush to hit on the girls but as they made their way to the bar the redhead quickly jumped Naruto, who as if he had eyes in the back of his head spun around in his chair to catch her. She plopped herself out dead in his lap and without any reservations made out with him quickly. The other girl just glared lightly at her wish she was in her place as she moved to sit in the chair next to them and rested her cheek into her palm.

After a minute and a lot of glares at the man she was sucking the oxygen from Tayuya pulled back.

"Miss me fucker?"

He just smirked at her. "Do you pick these bars on purpose just to do this now?"

She smiled. "Maybe I do? I'm a fucking Succubus. I'm supposed to be bathing in attention and getting my brains fucked out by the only male I've yet own me yet he sent me on some fucking shadow ops shit just so he could play around!" She started to glare more at him by the end.

"I wouldn't send you if you weren't so damn good at what you do."

"Damn right I am..." She grumbled as she pulled out several papers from somewhere. He took the papers and read them over. "These are the information on the names you gave me. I take it they are also with Khaos?"

"Yep specifically the Hero faction."

His eyes stopped on the information of one called...

"Cao Cao? So he's the holder of the true Longinus? Have you found any other information on the weapon?"

"Other than it being used to kill the child of the biblical god and being able to instant kill devils supposedly I haven't been able to find much else."

"It was a weapon bathe in the blood of Jesus. Any weapon formed from or filled with the essence of anyone from the upper echelon of gods or related to them probably has an extreme threat level." He absently thought for a moment if anything had happened when his past self died against Gilgamesh. He did lose his arm after all and bled quite a lot. His eyes shifted to Kuroka who had been glaring at Tayuya in clear jealously. She was there as Tayuya's back up both in power and the fact that she was an expert in stealth as well thanks to senjutsu. When it came to recon the only other one he could think of who would be just as good or better would be Shio and his instincts were telling him to keep her near home.

"Kuroka you were with the Khaos Brigade for some time. Did you even learn anything about this Cao guy?"

Now with his attention directed at her she took up a thinking pose and tilted her head.

"Well he's charismatic for one thing, nya. But other than him being human I can't verify anything else."

"If I asked you if he were an armorer...?

"Then I wouldn't be able to give you a clear answer, nya. I'd say he wasn't one but I don't have much to go on other than you and that Tama girl. The only trait I'd say he shares with both of you is how cunning and manipulative he can be, nya."

He blinked a little in surprise at that. "Tama manipulated you? When did you two even chat?"

"I... I don't want to talk about it..." Oh know he had to know. He was about to ask more about what his oldest friend actually did to the cat woman but Tayuya stopped him as she grabbed his face.

"Okay enough of that! Naruto I have a favor to ask of you." He went serious as she seemed to have a request and used his name for ones.

"Anything."

"I need you to meet my moms."

He jerked a little and knocked over his glass breaking it on the floor and choked a little. "M-Moms?! As in plural?"

"W-Well yeah. If there was a male actually able to submit my succubus mother you would have heard of him. But that just doesn't happen and succubus are among the least fertile so they needed another way to keep their numbers up so our tails can also... What's with your fucking face?!"

He looked unnaturally serious as his eyes slitted but he had an out of place nosebleed. "When can we leave?"

"... I fucking hate you."

 **\- END -**

* * *

 **AN: Here you go more plot build up. Tayuya acts as one of his trackers in the world with the help of Kuroka. Kuroka is trying to get in good graces with him but also be with her sister potentially so she is helping Tayuya.**

 **Tama will reappear next chapter maybe. Naruto will be going to Hawaii to meet Tayuya's mother. Tayuya is a Siren/Succubus hybrid which should explain some things. I also figured that a tropical location would be a great place for a Siren to be found. Her Succubus mother would simply be summoned by her.**

 **Someone or maybe even more than one are looking at having Naruto's child soon. It really could be any of the girls actually except Koneko for obvious reasons and Ravel since she's still a little young as well. Selene(Gasper) has also been training thanks to Naruto. You will see his familiars again soon like next chapter as their role in the story has changed a little with them taking a more active role.**

 **As for Kyoto... well as you can see shit might get pretty lit soon.**

 **As to other things. I'm still working on art as I show on my Deviantart. I've learned though that unless I get a better computer it will be an intense upward battle for me to get better at digital art. I tried drawing on my samsung tablet for once and it actually went really well the problem is I have no compatible art software to my laptop on it. So I am saving up for a drawing tablet and hopefully I can get one before my classes start.**

 **I'm also looking at other story ideas. One that is at the front of my mind is a My Hero Academia story. Whether its a Naruto crossover story or not I don't care I just really hate how few good M-Rated stories there are for that, an anime with as much story potential as Naruto, and yet virtually all the popular ones have very slow update times or are virtually dead. Now I likely won't be starting that fic any time soon. I wanna get further on my current fics and finish at least one of them or get close to the end before I do a new fic. Resemblance is just sitting there with the start of it done but no really plot has started so that I will fix next chapter on that. Ultimate was stopped right at mid climax so that I could do this chapter so I'll try to get back to that fast as well. This story was on hiatus for almost a year so I'm not about to stop like that again. If I focused on my nearest complete story and finished it that would be this one and that would still take around 15-30 chapters at least for me to complete so a year probably unless I speed up again.**

 **This chapter even though I took several weeks I typed 70% of this in the past 36 hours. It's not that I didn't really know what I was gonna do. I free write so scenes I didn't even think of for this chapter like the Akeno and Rias moment or the Ahri and Shio trolling I didn't even think about until right when I was typing it. I'm just lazy and without constant reviews or people commenting on my art or anything I tend to forget that I can do this easily.**

Would be great to get more people in my discord server to help remind me since finally people started joining.

ANYWAY SEE YOU GUYS GIVE ME THOSE PMs and REVIEWS! Next story to get updated I'm deciding at random but I'm going to try to do it within a week to test myself


	32. Chapter 32: Hawaii

**Welcome everyone to the next chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Hawaii!**

Books on top of books on top of books stacked high on the desk. Her hair was a mess and she didn't appear to have slept much as she had multiple books both knew and old from articles to grimoires open as she made connections and continued her studies. Faust had a small smile on his whethered face as he watched the young kitsune youkai work so passionately. She reminded him of his grandson.

"You know Miso-san you are free to rest as you please. I agreed to your brother to instruct you to better yourself as a mage but you shouldn't overdo it either. You've made alarming progress in just a week's time but working too hard can be bad for the time and body."

She yawned a bit as she scratched her head but continued to work. "Sorry Ojiisan but my oniisama wants feels I should be better in magic then I shouldn't disappoint him. I've always been the weakest sibling. Though my brother would argue against that." She laughed a bit as she thought back to when they were children.

"Even before he first displayed his power my brother was at least emotionally stronger and his willpower far exceeded mine or Shio's. But he held so much back, of what he was feeling that it messed with his head a little and he did something a child should not have been pushed to do. So he left and looking back on it I hated that happened but I'm glad he did. Because that allowed all of us to grow. But I didn't decide to grow as a better sister and stronger youkai on my own. Sure with who we were I would have continued to get stronger anyway over time but it was my sister deciding to better herself that made kick my own ass into gear. So I am where I am now because of that but because I didn't take the initiative Shio passed me up further and further until now where she is near equal to me in magic even without that being her specialty and far beyond me in physical combat even if I'm not exactly poor at it. When Oniisama finally returned home I was overjoyed. I thought now I could help him in anything he needed and protect him even if this wasn't what he wanted. When he awakened in just a few weeks he passed up both of us on every physical level. I know now I'll never be able match my brother but I want to be strong enough so that my sister and I can challenge him and have him not worry about us."

Her words were half mumbling but the old magician caught every word and nodded noting how she was speaking a bit absentmindedly.

"It took a lot of watching on the sidelines and being shown up by my twin who would lower herself to match me just so I wouldn't feel useless but there is nothing special about me. My family wouldn't want me to say that of course. Every kitsune in my family line is a skilled caster just like I am but there is nothing special about the way I do things. Sure I have more physical prowess than many kitsune but its still not at that of Ahri, Shio, and supposedly even my late mother. I'm good at magic but how? I make chains sure but so do my sister and mother. Hell even my brother could do the chains if he wanted to. Yasaka obaa-chan can't make the chains but she's better in all the other kitsune arts. I have the same warbeast blood as my siblings but I can't hold my destruction mode unless I'm pissed and that doesn't do anyone any good."

She sighed and closed her book and rested her head in her hand as Faust continued to listen figuring that this was some inner rant that she just had to get out.

"You know I haven't told anyone else not even my brother so it actually surprised me when he told me of his memories as the first Juubi. Ever since Shio and I started maturing we've been having these dreams of sorts. These dreams where we see this very beautiful Kitsune woman. She had pink hair and orange fur and she would talk to me every so often. She had a warmth to her too like she's proud of me. Not like a mother but something of similar level. I now am sure that that is the founder of my clan Tamamo-no-mae. I don't know what the dreams mean but between her and my brother, if I have both the Juubi and Kyuubi in my corner then I can't be a weak link. I will support my brother as much as I possibly can!"

She had started to cry a little as she gritted her teeth and her nails started to claw into the desk. She felt shame. Shame for allowing herself to fall behind and always having to be the last to act. A light flashed behind her and her eyes widened before they started to glaze over and her ears drooped as she fell forward on the desk unconscious.

Faust lowered his hand having put the girl to sleep and gave a grandfatherly smile. He grabbed his staff and stomped on it forcing the girl out of her seat and floating her through the air to a nearby bed and dropped her in it.

"You are young but you should not be so hard on yourself. Yet your drive is admirable so I will continue to instruct you not in my magic, but magic that you will excell in. For now you need to rest."

* * *

"Your moms are here in Hawaii?" Tayuya was about to punch Naruto as he looked like a dumb tourist wearing an extremely tacky orange Hawaiian shirt and a straw hat with shades and shorts. The only good thing about it was that he wore the shirt unbutton teasing her and other women with the small showing of his abs whenever the wind blew by. It also showed off his tribal markings which now that she thought about it reminded her to a degree, the tattoos of the native Hawaiian people and gods.

Kuroka was with them as well having nothing better to do and Tayuya was fun to be around. "Yes now come on and don't do anything stupid."

They walked through a city as they made their way to the beach. Naruto just enjoyed the different environment. When they got to the beach Tayuya stood at the edge of the sand and held her hand towards it as a ripple went out.

He rose an eyebrow as the air changed and suddenly a number of people and structures became visible. Suddenly his ears were filled with the light tune of some kind of wordless music floating through the background. He felt dizzy for a second before shaking it off. Whatever it was there was magic lacing it as if the music was trying to put them under some kind of spell. He looked to his side and noticed Kuroka falling prey to it as she started to wobble as her eyes glazed over.

"Nya!?" A sharp pain hit her but as Naruto pinched it hard causing her to glare at him but he ignored it to continue forward.

Tayuya had not been affected at all.

They made their way through people their enjoying the beach. From what he could tell most of them felt human, maybe slightly above the average but still human. He noticed that there were specific people standing at attention here and their who felt noticeably more powerful than the other humans around. Not strong enough to concern him but still worth mentioning. Their eyes seemed to instantly lock on to Tayuya with a secondary glance being sent his way as if they recognized her.

"Hawaii has always been a location for a few ancient traditions. Those humans you've noticed standing guard are just that, guards. They protect the lands as well as act as the eyes and ears of the gods in this area though to my mothers they might as well be slaves and servants."

Tayuya seemed to have the usual irritation in her voice as they made their way to a naturally made umbrella in the sand. Under it laying on a folding chair was a woman that made Naruto stare for a moment. A mature piece of art she was as his eyes flashed with spirals for a second.

She had long blue hair that seemed to shift between light greens and turquoises at the crown very much resembling the tropical waters around them and were held in twin tails.

His mind shifted to Tama for a moment. He wondered where she was and how she was doing.

The woman also had fair skin, full lips, full hips, huge breasts, Her body was a near exact match to Tayuya in her succubus appearance but without the added features, a completely different color scheme, and overall looking a lot more innocent. Well as innocent as you can look wearing a white bikini tied in the front and shades on as men and women with dark tans wearing the clothing you would expect out of leaves attended to her.

The women poured her drinks and stood around to look cute while the men fanned her with giant leaves and massaged her feet dutifully.

Tayuya sweatdropped as she held felt the lust coming off of Naruto directed at the woman for a second before he hid it badly almost as soon as they came into range of her. The woman seemed to of sensed him as she turned her head to them and pulled her shades down as a pair of deep blue eyes shone at her in recognition.

 _"Ah Tayuya-chan! You've come home to visit?"_

She sweatdropped again. Ever since she had decided to take up semi-permanent residence in Japan with Naruto her mother had gotten wind of it across the ocean and from then on felt the need to use honorifics whenever she spoke to her even though Tayuya herself rarely ever even addressed people by their names period.

"Shit-kun this is one of my mothers. This is where I get my siren blood from." Okay she used honorifics at times with Naruto. It made things simpler so that she didn't have to go out of her way for him to know that she saw him differently.

The woman got up and ran a bit clumsily, her chest bouncing beautifully the whole time as she hugged Tayuya hard.

 _"Ah my baby! You finally have dropped that underdeveloped form of yours and found yourself for longer than a night!"_

Succubus nature aside that last part still pissed Tayuya off a bit. Even more so for the fact her mother said it so cheerily. She got her promiscuity from BOTH sides so she didn't know why her mother expected her to be any different right off the back. In fact if she didn't 'feed' on other guys when she was younger her succubus body wouldn't have developed much more than her human form had when Naruto saw her again in Japan after years had passed.

Naruto at this point noticed that while the woman's giggles and laughs could be heard her actual speech seemed to be heard telepathically instead and had the quality of harps and gentle waves running across the beach.

The woman turned to him and looked him over with a glint in her eye as he tried to keep his eyes on the shorter woman's face. Those breasts clearly were the source of all things good on this island.

Tayuya narrowed at her mother when the older woman got a look at Naruto and walked behind him eyeing every muscle from his front to his back as she stared at his butt seemingly being able to tell what his backside must have looked like even with his shirt on. Her eyes flashed yellow for a moment with her having a wide grin as she licked her lips before it vanished but Tayuya caught it all. The woman moved back in front of Naruto and bowed shortly.

 _"It is nice to meet you Naruto-chan. Tayuya-chan has told me so much about you. To be able to handle her and a number of other woman as well. You must be very impressive~."_

He put his hands on his hips and let out a breath as if to look depressed, masking his arrogance. "Yeah..."

Tayuya's face twitched at him getting full of himself.

"She get's pretty needy sometimes though so I try not to spoil her more than necessary."

A tick mark appeared on her head as she gritted her teeth. She was going to kill him later. She blinked at him before smiling warmly.

"Fufufu! _Well thank you for taking such good care of my daughter. Oh where are my manners! My name is Sona the famous Siren! My global power ranking is 35!"_

His eyes widened hearing that completely missing the fact that she had a similar name to the student council president. That meant that until he beat Sairaorg she outranked him. That didn't mean she was strong though but that was still impressive. From his experience with Tayuya he would also assume that Sirens on top of being a completely female species also were not known for their combat ability at all.

He thought back to a few times when he sparred with Tayuya and she got the upper hand on him. 'Then again sound penetrates almost everything.'

When it came to biology and relations it was a little difficult to classify a siren. They had connections to tengu, harpies, nymphs, and mermaids. So they could be counted as youkai, spirits, demons, and so on depending on which traits were more outgoing in the siren. In Tayuya's case because of her succubus side it made it easy to just call her a demon. Her siren mother however Naruto couldn't tell if she was a goddess or demon.

The now named mother Sona now shifted her gaze to the third one who had just been watching everything silently.

 _"Oh a cat? It's been a long time since I've seen one. You're a pretty one too. Are you one of this young man's women as well? Tayuya-chan told me he's amassed quite a broad harem. Of women even!"_

That last bit made Naruto tilt his head at her. Tayuya's mom seemed a little weird and pretty open minded. Then again she got pregnant from another woman so he should not have been surprised. Speaking of which.

He looked around curiously to see if maybe the other mother was around and he just missed her.

Tayuya waved off Kuroka dismissively. "Nah she's not in his harem yet. Ask again in a few days and maybe so."

Now that pissed off Kuroka a little as she gained a tick mark of her own. So now both girls were irritated for different reasons while Naruto was absently thinking of letting his familiars relax here and the mother's ass.

* * *

"Kaga-tan please!" Abe Kiyomi laughed as the moment she entered the door the child had jumped her licking at her face. She had her body covered in a light layer of white fur with her tail and ears out as she behaved like an excited puppy.

Koneko glanced at them with Rias as they were peeling mandarins for Maki-chan. She was surprised for a second to see Kaga already reach a state inbetween human and beast instead of just having extra parts shown as Naruto had only ever shown being able to do so once or twice

The reason why Kaga was acting so oddly playful was mostly because of Kiyomi's status as a beast tamer. Naruto was social with many girls and interacted with a number of human girls on a secondary level but Kiyomi was the only human girl in his primary circle even odder that she was also in his peerage. If Naruto had quickly figured out that Kiyomi was probably the best person for him to look after his daughters even though she was human. All his children would of course be supernatural almost entirely in nature so they would respond well to her while they were young but any children of his that had actual beast blood of some kind in their vains strongly like Kaga would feel the pull even stronger. That was why Kaga was so affectionate. She was just a pup really so even with her erratic behavior she still listened to Abe pretty well.

Kiyomi wasn't all that surprised as the child's father had acted the same way once which was part of the reason she had joined the group. Naruto managed to keep his tongue to himself that day but there was a lot of nuzzling and sniffing. She was glad no one else had been around as it took a bit for her to get rid of her embarassment having been trying to lure any beast type beings in the area to add as familiars but not expecting to draw in a man shaped one. The only other one she knew was Rugal and he got used to her presence already.

She had met the twins as well and got along with them as well. Though they did both circle around her in rotation looking her over as if they were... hungry... for a second. Koneko hid it well but she was affected too. If not for the fact that she always repressed her emotions she might have started acting like a little kitten. Luckily for her own pride she had Makai and Rias there to distract her.

Nitocris just watched in interest. She felt a small pull from the girl but after seeing Kaga's unique response was able to figure it out quickly why that might be.

"Hahaha o-okay Kaga c-calm down now!" She listened and sat down as her tail wagged.

She reached in her bag and tossed out a tennis ball. Kaga stood up and caught it on her nose like some kind of seal and had fun simply balancing it there. She wasn't allowed to put it in her mouth anymore as the last time she bit it in half showing she had also showing that she had inherited her father's trait for literally being able to bite off more than she could chew.

"Thank you for always showing up for the girls Kiyomi." Kiyomi smiled at Rias and shook her head.

"It's no problem at all. I know that while I may be the most physically vulnerable her I do have unique skills that can make things easier for Naruto-kun so I will help as I can. Besides I'm ahead on all my classes anyway so I have the time and Maki-tan and Kaga-tan are both so cute." She noticed Nitocris and introduced herself to her before moving the focus back to Rias.

"So I'm not always updated on devil affairs but promotions should be coming up right?"

"Yep I'm glad you mentioned that. I'm happy to say this time around almost my entire peerage will be taking it!"

Abe's eyes widened a little hearing that. Even she knew that that was not common.

"Wow are you sure they are ready?"

"Yep Akeno and Kiba were already an automatic choice for me as Kiba kept getting progressively stronger on his own but his training under Tama and his spars with Naruto had made him improve in both mind and body rapidly. Akeno always had the power, not being that far behind me but she had her roadblocks which she has started to come out of I'm proud to say." She motioned her hand to Koneko who was putting small pieces of mandarin in the cute little Makai's mouth. Her entertainment being that Makai would often rub her cheeks cutely when she ate the sweet and sour fruit as if conflicted.

"Koneko-chan would have been in a similar boat to Kiba but she limited herself mentally. Being trained the most by Naruto she's now just like Kiba as well being both more skilled and confident. But she's also embraced her youkai side and has gained more stealth and speed than you would expect from a Rook." Really the girl was almost like a younger Shio if you threw out her appearance, just make her speak a little more and make her more mischievous.

"Issei isn't very smart but he's taken his training more seriously and while he would still lose in a fight against the three mentioned his power potential that he can control has reached ultimate level. He sucks but given time he is an actual threat so he might as well try to take it." Abe sweatdropped at how blunt Rias was regarding her perverted pawn."

"Xenovia despite her oddness is pretty knowledgeable and she's gotten stronger with just the minor training she's recieved from Naruto and Tama and the spars she's had with Kiba since none of them prefer to use her type of heavy weapon. She just like Issei has some glaring things that will prevent her from being high class right now but she's ready for mid at least I think. Rossweisse has not really done anything in her time in my peerage that was substantial enough for me to say she is ready for mid class. Maybe in a few months but not right now. Asia isn't ready either for obvious reason. As the healer I'm not sure if she would ever be able to actually pass the combat portion of the test."

She put her finger to her chin as she realized she forgot someone. "How right Selene! It's funny but if this was a few months ago she wouldn't even be used in a fight because of her issues that she needed to work on but now as long as she isn't flustered I'd say she is more than ready for mid class."

The half vampire was a unique one. She received training and instruction from both Naruto and Tayuya. With Naruto came the power and imagination for her techniques and from Tayuya came confidence and a bond.

Dhamphir and Siren-Succubus hybrid, the two girls might to some extent have a relationship that was almost like siblings as she was the only one that Tayuya would actually dote over at times which could be due to the similarities between their species. Though Tayuya may deny this several of them were aware of it. It helped the girl become more sure of herself but because of Naruto's _experimenting_ Selene could actually be a little scary at times.

She guessed that was just bound to happen when you find out your near longinus level sacred gear holds the soul of an insane god and you are also trained by a moderately insane god.

"What about you all? Are you going to take the promotion as well?"

Abe looked at her confused having never thought of it.

"Is that even allowed or rather does that matter? Naruto-kun is a demon not a devil and even though he changed us when he put us in his peerage it's a lot more slight than what devils do with full on overriding a person to make them a devil. I believe I'm still pretty much human just more resilient for now. The twins of course have no need for promotion as they have high status simply because of who their brother is and the fact they are the future leaders of the Kitsune clan in Naruto-kun's absence. I can't see Tayuya caring and Tama-chan definitely doesn't care. She's already a demigod with the potential to become an actual god in the Shinto faction. Rei-chan even after the experimentation is still classified as an angelic being just not quite fallen or pure anymore. She's also too subservient to Naruto to be bothered with promotion."

A wave of dread washed over all of them as they felt someone appear behind the front door. Whoever it was opened the door causing Nitocris and Rias to quickly go on guard as they held their hands out, magic seals forming. A woman with long white hair walked through into the living room only to instantly have white and crimoson seals on her preparing to fire lasers and blasts at her.

In that fraction of a second the long sheathed sword they had in their left hand was pushed slightly out of it's scabbard with their thumb and both Rias and Nitocris flinched back as their seals were shattered by something being cut through the air.

"That wasn't a very good welcome. I haven't been gone that long have I?" Those words made Nitocris stop having figured that the woman was familiar with her new circle of peers.

Rias blinked as did Abe as they quickly recognized her.

"Tama?!"

Kaga dropped her ball and sniffed the air before looking at Tama and jumping right at her in a hug as she nuzzled her cheek.

"Mama!"

"Kaga your horns. Your horns!" The child's little pair of horns had poked out of her head showing themselves out of excitement and loss of control. It was a good thing Tama wasn't weak as if she were human or maybe even just the equivalent of a high-class being those horns might have stabbed her. They were still getting pretty close to her eyes though as Kaga squirmed.

Koneko was the only one other than the children who didn't react defensively to Tama's sudden appearance. Why her sense of smell would not have warned her fast enough her talent with senjutsu had grown enough to feel the familiar energy in Tama and lack of killing intent despite the increased terror her lifeforce seemed to invoke now.

They noticed however the small changes to Tama. They couldn't tell how much stronger she had gotten but her presence had grown tremendously as if she was always serious even when she didn't look it. It reminded Rias of Naruto after the one month training in the underworld. The power level didn't feel much higher but the strength of it was much greater.

Her long white hair now had bands of black going through it but other than that she looked the same as she always had. Eventually Kaga calmed down enough for Tama to set her down.

"Mama I have something special to show you!"

Tama sat down on her knees in front of her daughter and gave a small smile. "Oh? What is it?"

Kaga scampered away for a second before running back with a tennis ball and holding it out to Tama with her small hands. Tama rose an eyebrow at that and looked over at Kiyomi curiously who just shrugged.

"Cheche..."

Kaga bared her small but equally sharp teeth as she gave a small grin. A darkness covered her face as her red eyes glowed in a deceptively sinister way before black aura started to waft off her back. Everyone looked at the child in shock as the smoky energy became thicker and deeper twisting around until it resembled a large phantasmic arm that reached over her shoulder and grabbed the ball.

"Tada!"

"Kaga-tan when did you learn this?"

"I was digging holes!" This confused Tama again but she let it go.

"Wow it looks like little Kaga here got her father's aura as well." Rias spoke with her interest piqued as Makai ran to her sister and tried to grab at the hand to which Kaga just held it up out of her reach making her whine.

"Has Naruto-kun ever done that before?" Abe questioned as she had not seen most of Naruto's fights before. Tama thought for a second before shaking her head.

"No I don't think he has. He's made limbs with his aura but they sprouted from his body. They weren't free floating like it is with Kaga-tan here. He never had the control to form complex shapes away from his body with that aura of his without some kind of tool or help." She glanced over at the older Kaga who was still leaning against the wall in the back as if trying to interfere as little as possible.

The look on her face was one of shock which confused Tama.

"What is it?" Tama's question caused the others to direct their attention to the time traveller. Kaga just thought for a moment while looking at her infant self before shrugging.

"All I can say is I can't do that."

"What? Did you forget how to then?"

* * *

Thinking about it caused Kaga minor pain. She looked in her memories and saw flashes of her own past. She saw Gilgamesh, Naruto, both of them were gone. Her timeline was not a worse case scenario but it was far from the best one. It was now that she saw her younger self show a power she didn't have that she noticed something wasn't right.

As she went through her memories she saw her mother permanently wounded missing both an arm and an eye and a colder personality. Gilgamesh was not the only threat so Tama did all she could to train Kaga where Naruto couldn't but when Naruto, Ophis, Great Red the remaining primordial beings along with Gilgamesh something in the world changed. Earth had suffered from the altercations being heavily scarred and the majority of humanity was wiped clean. So many things were left undone yet for an earthbound god Naruto fell short of his job before he even realized it. Now that she had spent a few months with her father just enjoying the time she wasn't able to have in her own time, she was caught up so much in her own enjoyment that she didn't notice the changes. In her time Grayfia, Yasaka, Issei, and Akeno were killed, Kiba and Raynare did what they could to try to keep the chaos in the world down. Rias had fallen into depression with the loss of her love, her parents and brother having also been eliminated. Serafall was the only satan remaining but she was not cheery and bubbly, at least not anymore like she was here. The familiar realm had been captured, Gilgamesh turning all of them into his pets and servants in the process, killing them first and using the power of a greater grail to do so.

That had been one of the final straws for her father. Seeing his familiars who were precious to him abused and bastardized even in death in such a way caused him to fall into the chaos that created the Juubi in the first place. The act triggered some kind of curse in his body to it's peak. Something that only showed when his body was under stress usually generated by speed.

She had the feeling that the Naruto in this time knew what the cause was but the one in her time likely ignored it in his rage.

The twins had became grief stricken and cold much like Tama but showed it in different ways. They had merged in some way and gained immerse strength but not until after family died and it was all over. They watched over the planet to continue the role of their deceased only joys any of the women who Naruto had had romantic relationships had was their children. Akeno and Grayfia had children as well who were now cared for by Rias. Her depression made her sickly but she still tried.

There was such a huge power rift after the fearsome battle that changed the world. The twins shared a spot in the top 10 strongest having passed Tama. Tiamat being the last legendary dragon took up the call as well and quickly joined the top 10. So much had happened. So much that she didn't even want to stay in her time anymore having missed her father and being curious of how things once were.

* * *

'Mom has those bands in her hair but she wasn't supposed to get them for years after Gilgamesh grew impatient. Tou-chan also walks around with his hair white. He didn't start doing that until I think he turned 18 according to Mom so thats a few months off. And why can't I remember anything else?!' She looked over at Nitocris who looked at her worried having quickly grown attached to her younger self and was consumed in rage. Her fangs bared as her eyes started to shift to glowing reds.

"Kaga."

She snapped out of it feeling a hand on her shoulder. She saw Tama had walked up to her and looked concern. A look on her face Kaga was only vaguely familiar with in her own time.

"Why are you crying?" She touched her face feeling her own tears. Feeling a bit self-conscious she quickly wiped her face.

"I-It's nothing."

If she was losing her memories then that meant her timeline was being overwritten. She could only hope that the new timeline would be a better one.

Feeling the need to get out of there she created a portal to the void and escaped needing time to come to terms with the fact she may not have much time left.

* * *

Timezones threw Naruto off a little as it was night time on the island. Seemed Sona was a bit of an idol on the island enslaving masses of people with her looks and music. She had a job as a DJ as well which Naruto thought was really cool. But it seemed whoever heard her music and voice never wanted to leave. He figured just looking at her that most women would be jealous of the siren mother's hair. Long and like fine silk and shifted colors like an array of neon lights at will. Seriously what was with the hair.

As Sona prepared to end her gig and let someone else take over Naruto and Tayuya sat up in a VIP room with red walls. Naruto still had no idea why he was here. He assumed there was a point but he hadn't been told yet. Kuroka seeing no reason to be there and loving a good party was enjoying herself down at the bar amidst the dancing and music.

After a few minutes there was a burst of dark flames in the couch across from them. An obviously womanly shape came into view with long black horns with red tips on her head. She had long pointed ears with blue skin and dark purple hair. If that all wasn't enough for Naruto to tell she wasn't human the black sclera and red eyes would have been a give away. Her body was one that you could say was built for sex resembling Tayuya's succubus body but with even wider hips. Behind her was a long and thick, black spade tail. She was dressed like a bartender with her white dress shirt unbuttoned enough to show a tantalizing contrast of light blue cleavage with her clothing. Before she even showed up fully though Naruto already knew what she was.

"A demon of the succubus family. So you're Tayu's other mom?" She had a perpetual sultry look on her face that reminded him a bit of Akeno as she gave him a small smile.

"You got it in one try young man. Yes I am Akasha and as you already know I am Tayuya's mother or if we want to be technical, _father_ in this instance. You see Succubus are a completely female race so we have two ways to reproduce. The normal way and then a unique way I like to call Reverse Phagogenesis where a part of my tail is le-."

"We didn't come for a damn anatomy lesson mother."

"Ah still so fiery? That's why you're my favorite child!" Yes Tayuya did have siblings, all of which were older than her. There weren't a lot though as Succubi were rare and she was the only one to also be part Siren. "So why are you here then? Not that I don't love seeing my protegé. Is it because of this male demon you brought? Have you taken a liking to him?"

Akasha got up and leaned forward in Naruto's face making him lean back a little as she rubbed her chin in thought. "Hmm it is rare to find male demons and a good looking one too."

"Well that's part of the reason I'm here. This is Naruto. He's the Juubi."

"So when can I expect a grandchild?" Akasha snapped her head to Tayuya with a completely serious expression throwing her off completely.

"Ah w-what? I just... Wanted to let you know... First." She blushed cutely and looked down gaining a look of disbelief from Naruto and for Akasha to give a motherly coo as she put a hand to her cheek.

"Aww my little one wanted my blessing is it? I have to say I'm shocked you always tended to do whatever you wanted, half the time without manners and here you are trying to take a proper order to things? How adorable!" Tayuya growled feeling embarrassed.

"F-Fuck you then! I just wanted to-."

"I'm not making fun of you or anything Tayuya. I'm just happy you let me know you were in an actual relationship with this young man and that you are happy but you're a succubus. My blessing itself is not something you need. Live your life how you wish to. You have my blessing to do that."

Tayuya looked up at her mother and smiled happily as they shared a moment. Naruto just smiled to himself and watched them. He had gathered that maybe Tayuya was just shy of going any further in their relationship than just sex and he was okay with that but now it was appearing that she just wanted to work up the courage to tell her parents first? He was okay with that. This meant they could have a kid now right?

Right?

"Now I must make sure you are physically suitable for my daughter~!"

'Wait what?'

He had gotten distracted as his shirt was ripped off and her was thrown to the opposite couch surprised by how easily the mother did that. The woman giggled as her full rear sat down on Naruto's lap and her clothes started to evaporate showing she only wore panties as her dark blue nipples flashed themselves in his face.

"Hold on a minute-."

"Mom what the fuck!"

"Okay I lied I'm doing this because I want to. Come on now dear I'm a succubus of the highest level and you brought back your primordial demon god boyfriend home and thought I would just look, nod my head, and not touch? Surely you must have expected this? Come on now don't you wish to bond with your mother?"

Tayuya blushed at the thought as her own horns seemed to sprout in agreement despite her not verbally agreeing. The door swung open as Sona entered the room hastily.

"Akasha!" The succubus flinched a bit fearfully as her lover entered the room. Naruto noted Sona's hair was now the same shade of red as Tayuya's and her eyes were gold. The dark dusting around her eyes and black nail polish making her not look so innocent anymore.

Sona roughly grabbed Akasha's horn and pulled her up as she glared.

"The hell are you doing woman?!" Akasha winced a little at Sona's anger.

"Ah I'm sorry I just got a little-."

"Excited? You fucking slut!"

Naruto not sure where this was going held up his hands a little to placate them.

"U-Um can we all just-." His words died when he was ignored.

Sona roughly with her other hand yanked on Akasha's tail causing her to squeal. "I told you to wait."

'Huh?'

"Yes ma'am." He glanced over at Tayuya who was just smirking.

'Oh god.'

He looked back at the mothers who were now both leering at him.

'Oh god!'

He was already backed into a corner all he could do was accept it. Accept it so he wouldn't get raped by an extra thick multi-personality siren mother and an equally thick submissive succubus mother who both happen to be demonic cougars while his hot hybrid girlfriend watched and or possibly joined in.

"Now don't be shy~." Sona slid up to his side, her corset barely covering her breasts as they were pressed against his face. "You know I once gained the title Pentakill Sona because my sexual appetite once took on 5 male demons at the same time and killed them in the process."

Akasha put her hands on his thighs and slid up his torso as Naruto had to feel her hardened nipples more up from his crotch and press to his chest.

"And don't underestimate me either. Afterall you can't spell Succubus without **Succ!"**

 **'Oh god!'**

"So we hope you do your best!"

Two demon moms gazing at him with their glowing eyes in the low light was enough for him along with their pheromones filling the air as his shorts tented instantly and he lost control causing them to vanish as his erection jabbed Akasha in the stomach causing her to yelp in surprise. She moved out of the way and they both looked down and drooled a little.

Naruto wanted to take control but he quickly noticed between Sona's noise in his ear and Akasha's scent controlling him that he was unable to move.

'Not like this!'

* * *

 **\- Meanwhile -**

Shio's suspicions were confirmed when the area of the city she walked through quickly became uninhabited. She felt eyes on her and her group but this made it obvious.

"So I was right. I was being watched." She glanced around her seeing dark figures with skull masks standing on roof tops and in the streets. "So what is it? Extremists? Hero Faction? Lackeys of Gilgamesh?" One of them gave ever so slight a twitch giving it away. "So that's how it is?"

She cracked her fingers and smirked. "Well then that means I'm free to cut loose for once. Been a while since I was able to-."

The light left her eyes as two of the Hassan assassins went by her head cutting her at the neck as blood flew. A quick defeat for her was not going to happen. Her body faded away showing just her uniform cut up as she appeared on a roof top stabbing her sharp nails through one of the assassins and throwing their body off the building.

She stood straight up as they noticed where she was in her new combat gear.

"It's not nice to interrupt a lady you know. I am Uzumaki Shio in charge of the Kitsune Clan's Anbu guard and in my brother Uzumaki Naruto's peerage under the class card Assassin. So as a test amongst assassins lets see who's better?"

\- END -

* * *

 **AN: Alright there it is. Yes Tayuya's mom is Sona from League of Legends and her night form was Pentakill Sona. I was originally going to make them two separate people and have them be her two moms but I felt that might be confusing. Akasha is literally the demon race from Monster Encyclopedia.**

 **Future Kaga's time is running out. What does that mean and what will she do with the time she has?**

 **Shio is about to take on the Hassan Assassins. Note that I didn't say King Hassan the True Assassin. That's for later.**

 **Anyway next chapter is the fight and maybe the lemon with Tayuya's moms.**

 **I will be updating Resemblance next as is the cycle. I will try to have that out in 2 days since its the first with a lot of action in that story I can type it faster. The only reason this one didn't come out a few days after I updated Ultimate Weapon is because my folks came in town and that distracted me.**

 **Anyway I got Lawbreakers and I'm probably getting Absolver for ps4.**

 **For this story as you can see I'm a fan of Fate and League of Legends. For my next story whether its a crossover or not the next pull of characters I may pull from may be Blazblue and Guilty Gear. Characters from that _might_ show up in Resemblance but I don't know as I do have more fate characters planned for that and I don't want to put in too many out of universe characters in the front of that story.**

 **Well that's it for now. Please give me reviews I need them. Also join the discord if you want. We have... well Idk just join.**

 **Peace! *ZRAI DABS***


	33. Chapter 33: The Time You Spent

**I'm back!**

* * *

 **Chapter 33: The Time You Spent**

Naruto yawned as he rubbed his eyes. He removed his head from his desk and looked around. He had been sleeping. Looking around he looked confused seeing that he was in some classroom. In a middle school maybe?

Looking down at his hand he felt they were smaller than what he was used to yet he wasn't quite sure why.

"Did you have a good nap mister Uzumaki?"

He looked forward to see an older redheaded bombshell sitting on the desk at the front of the class. Wearing business attire of an unbuttoned blouse and a dark jacket she crossed her stocking clad legs tantalizingly as her gold eyes narrowed and glowed at Naruto in a predatory way.

Shyly he spoke out seeing that he was the only one in the classroom.

"U-Um Ms. Sona where am I?"

She looked at him like he asked the dumbest question in the world.

"Why you are in detention of course. Always sleeping during my classes and here you are sleeping again. It's no surprise your grades are suffering."

"I-I'm sorry." He bowed and shut his eyes as his 'blonde' hair fell in front of his view. She licked her lips as she pushed herself off the desk and walked slow and deliberately towards him.

"Sorry doesn't fix your grades. So how about I give you some _extra credit?"_

She sat on his desk and grabbed the back of his head by his hair. She cooed as she ran a finger up his jawline. "W-What do you want me to do?"

"Everything."

The woman grabbed his face and jabbed her tongue into his mouth. Swirling it around as they exchanged saliva Naruto squirmed in her grip as he felt worlds weaker than he was accustomed to. His face was flush as she pulled back. She giggled as she found his expression cute.

"You seem surprised. Sirens aren't succubi but we have our own tricks, I can stimulate you with sound and between my and Akasha's abilities we can take control in this dream world of ours. Worlds with your desires being the preference. Knowing what you are I shouldn't be surprised but you certainly have some nice fetishes, schoolboy-kun~."

She grabbed his head and forced him down between her legs hard. "Now you aren't getting away until you do a good job so get to work. I want to see what my daughter is so fond of."

Naruto still disoriented in his de-aged body did what he was told.

Sona was please as he latched his mouth onto her pussy He didn't even think about the fact that she was wearing no panties under her skirt. She bit her lip and shivered as he stabbed his tongue in creeping into her folds as it wiggled around. Her hot walls dripping with arousal as he grunted sending pleasurable vibrations into her. She pushed his head into her harder as he continued on for several more minutes until she spasmed lightly and came.

"Even as a child you still have talent." She licked her lips hungrily as she pulled Naruto up by grabbing a fist of his hair. "But this is only the beginning."

She snapped her fingers and Akasha appeared also in the appearance of a sexy business woman. He was surprised for a moment as her skin had a more human pigment of a light peach tone. She still retained her purple hair and red eyes but lacked the dark sclera, blue skin, and horns. The look on her face showed that she was already horny as she rubbed her legs together and moaned.

"Ah Sona~ do I get to play now?"

"Of course. Have at him." The demon giggled and looked him right in the eyes before he passed out and the world warped around him. He hit his back dazed.

"Aw you were so cute~." If you looked like this before my daughter met you then I'm not surprised she grew fond of you those few years later. It was just him as a 10 year old but he did have a bit of adorableness about him. A completely unthreatening presence.

Akasha just held her check and smiled at him sighing. The quiet passed quickly as she already grew impatient.

"Alright time for the next part. My part!"

With one hand she grabbed his pant leg and threw him across the floor. He cried out in surprised as he rolled before noticing that his bottom was bare. He shivered, back up against the wall. He was just a human. Whatever they had done had sent both his body and mind back through time to the point of the year he snapped. The year before he left to train.

She looked between his legs and licked her lips, unbuttoning her top and taking off her tie. "Not bad for a child. For a grown man I would consider you average though. I wonder are you even old enough in this state to be of any fun to me?"

"M-Miss please s-stop." It was like his young self was getting separated and his current memories were being held back making him vulnerable. She gushed at seeing his innocent scared expression and couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh you're just teasing me now!"

She was on him in an instant, spreading his legs apart, her strength at the time being much more superior to his own. She opened her mouth wide and dove into his crotch. He moaned out loud as the entirety of his penis was engulfed in a torrenting cavern as a ravenous tongue circled around its head like it was mad.

Overcome with the sudden pleasure he clung to her head holding her down to his crotch and came hard. She whistled into him happily as she drunk his life fluid. There wasn't a lot but it was still a good amount for someone so young.

She sat back and licked her lips and squirmed. "Mmm you got a little antsy there for a second I see."

He took a deep breath and his body suddenly jumped up a year to that of his 11 year old self. His eyes turned violet and short horns sprouted from his head. His appearance in general also became slightly more feral. With his adult body no longer being human and the start of his awakening being when he was 11 his appearance now was that of if his body back then had been able to handle his power.

His body had also become more tone and harder than that of a human child. He growled for a second before Akasha stabbed her tail into his mouth and he choked as some kind of fluid was shot into him paralyzing him as he twitched.

Akasha sighed as Naruto fell back again. "Whew that was close."

"Did your control on him slip?" Sona rose an eyebrow as she walked towards him.

"I wasn't expecting him to force himself back to his original form. We've created an area where dreams and reality meet and this boy is the juubi who can control the imaginary so forgive me but this is hard."

"Oh I'm not mad." Sona licked her lips and made her foot bare as she pressed it against Naruto's cock. It having grown noticeably by a couple inches even tho he was still so young and only aged up a year.

"So this is when this boy started going through puberty?" Naruto groaned as she slid her foot up and down his rod expertly. His precum dripping, lubing up her foot as it slid along his meat like silk.

"Tayuya dear are you sure you don't want to join?" Akasha looked over to the wall as their daughter hazed into view. She was blushing but held strong and shook his head.

"No this is a test. If the fuck can't pass it then he fails right?"

'What test?' Apparently Naruto was listening as his muscles started to flex and he growled again as he fought the paralysis. He had no idea what he was being tested for. He knew a lot of things but he didn't study the traditions of succubi and sirens that much even if he created them in his past life, if this was even related to that.

"Oh looks like your voice spurred him on." Sona got a gleam in her eyes as she showed one of the talents of her being an expert Siren. She took a deep breath and stomped down on his crotch with the added impact of a tremendous vibration being sent down her thighs to her feet and into his dick.

He almost bit his tongue as he exploded in pleasurable pain.

"Being a masochist can be a strength and a weakness."

Akasha giggled as she leaned over Naruto who could only lightly glare as he squinted. She lapped up the spilled cum from Naruto's crotch caked to his dick and Sona's foot. When she was done he was standing at attention again Sona pushed her away and angled herself over him.

"Nuu, you're going first?"

"Shut up. You had a taste now you can wait. Besides if you lose control too soon then this will be pointless."

Akasha pointed but kept Naruto's arms pinned. Wasn't that hard since their control of the area and the drug she filled him with were doing a good job of weakening him.

She eased down on him enjoying it as her hot cunt took him all in.

"Mmm not bad at all."

He had no resistance in this form as his back ached. She felt a lot like Tayuya but without the constant milking sensation yet her muscles felt stronger as the wrapped and strangled his dick. He was in trouble cuz he knew that if one mom felt like this the then one who was the actual succubus may be even worse.

She rose an eyebrow as he looked at his conflicted face.

"Where you just comparing me to someone? I guess I wouldn't be surprised if you were comparing me to Tayuya or the meat toilet over there.

She rose up and slammed down on him hard.

She was gripping him too hard to be moving like that. She didn't stop either. She was incredibly rough as she rode him. The sound of mashing flesh echoed as he came quickly.

"Sorry but this is a test as she said. This is more for our enjoyment than yours. But I guess you are still enjoying this one way or another aren't you?"

There was a ripple through his bod as thin black tribal markings started to etch over his body and his body grew even more suddenly. She gasped as his hips bucked sharply as his dick stabbed at the right spot having grown even more.

His horns grow longer and a black tail started to grow from his tailbone. His teeth becoming sharper he flexed and Akasha was knocked off as he now had the body he would have had as a 15 year old primordial god. Akasha yelped as she fell back.

'How can he move that much already?!'

He threw Sona down on her back and put a hand around her throat as he choked her and pushed her against her womb.

"A-Akasha you d-dumb bitch! What are you... D-Doing!" The succubus's loss of control had been thanks to Naruto's enormous willpower. Not that that would help the redheaded mom beneath him.

"I don't know what's going on Tayu-chan. **Khekeke but if this is what you want then I'm going to enjoy it. Don't blame me for what happens!"** His voice started to change and deepen as his eyes slitted. His hair started changing colors fading away from its old blonde and shifting back and forth between red and white as if his body was conflicted on which path to take giving his hair a candy cane-esque color scheme as it continued to flash. He started to pound into her as he took the lead. It wasn't too much for her to handle but boy the young man was strong and endowed filling her completely. His face shadowed as he gained an evil grin.

"I'm as sadistic as I am masochistic just so you know."

He put two of his knuckles to her stomach and his hand started to vibrate causing Sona to panic.

"Tayuya did you teach him-."

*-Crchunk*

It was a sound similar to a vibraslap as he did a 2 inch punch the moment his hand vibrated having the focus echo straight to her womb. The reaction was instant as she felt an exotic pain so sweet she sprayed all over getting him wet.

He chuckled before his senses went off though a bit slow. He was held in a choking headlock from behind by Akasha who had got her wits back. He had to credit the succubi she was really fucking strong. He actually had trouble breathing as he scrambled at the hold. Sona rolled away and laid on her side as she held her stomach in pain as her pussy quivered and squirted periodically.

She managed to glare over at her daughter who looked very amused.

"W-What the hell have y-you-."

"Hey all I did was teach him sound magic mama and he makes it very hard to say no. How he developed his use of sound however is all him."

"Now now lets all calm down. Besides Sona has had her turn and I think she's done for a while so I'd like to keep going-."

She was winded as Naruto elbowed her hard enough for a gust to form as she tumbled away again.

She moved to get up and heard a shockwave as the side of her head was pressed back into the ground hard enough to crack it. She fought back but noted now he wasnt even budging. She managed to squint out of the corner of her eye at him and noticed why as she whimpered.

As glowing eyes filled with power bored down on her and an aura lightly wafted his body the answer was clear.

He had returned to his proper age and formed and wasn't feeling that restrained at the moment.

"You're not one of my girls and you are both strong women who brought this on yourselves so I'm likely to not play as nice."

Without warning he sheathe himself inside her. All of himself. He crashed into her womb and pushed it as it was visible through her body his girth. Her eyes rolled back as she saw stars. He felt so good and so hot. She was a succubus so size actually didn't automatically mean that the guy would win only that she would enjoy it more, but with his energy out and oozing she had no resistant at all, almost to the point of it being uncomfortable. Thank god for her succubus genes!

"I am your god."

Yes he just read her mind.

"Oh shit."

A black aura started to become more present over his body and she felt even more sensitive. He didn't notice that a black liquid also running out his mouth.

* * *

"Can't we discuss this like a pair of very attractive yet intelligent young adults?" Shio asked as the head of one of the assassins rolled. Her arm was still out in a knife hand as the body crumpled seconds later with blood spraying."

Cao Cao leaned on his spear and gave a light look of amusement.

"Sorry little lady but you've attracted some dangerous attention by being close to the Juubi. But tell you what I'll do you a favor here. Gilgamesh may be after you but I don't care much I'm only in it for the big fights. So call in that Primordial God and we'll deal with him instead. Deal?"

"No."

"Well that's a shame really. Still if you were to get captured or die he would come running anyway right?"

The assassins jumped at her again, their very dark skin and attire contrasting with their stark white skull masks they looked like phantoms at the speed they were going.

One went for her head again as she ducked leading two more to pincer her from the sides. She jumped up missing them and latched on to the one she dodged. Flipping through the air she threw the assassin away off the building into another with a crash.

'So I've killed 2 of them and another one has been knocked away if they aren't dead from that. That leaves 6 or 7 more to go.' She sweated a little in anxiety as he blood started to rush.

'I know niisama would come instantly if he could if he knew I was in trouble but I didn't train for nothing. Plus Tayuya has her own mission to handle with him that is important. These assassins should be easy enough but that guy with the spear.'

She glanced up wist simultaneously avoiding the assassins in an extreme blur and knocking away knives and weapons with her bare hands. The man had an unassuming expression and was quite handsome but look at him gave her chills. The kind of chills that told her that he may be in the same class as her brought and that thought froze her blood. It was a testament of skill and will that she did not panic at the thought.

She jumped up and there was a crash under her before a feminine shout and a large blade was spun around knocking everyone else away. She fell back down and allowed her to be caught for once as she looked amused.

"It took you a while to show up huh Xenovia?"

Holding Shio bridal carry as her sword was stabbed in the ground she looked apologetic.

"Forgive me Shio-san I was sleeping."

This caused Shio to deadpan not expecting Xenovia's response to be so honest and so stupid yet at the same time she wasn't that surprised. She set Shio down as she continued to speak.

"It was thanks to Ahri-san that we were all made aware of this situation."

Shio look up above them on the ledge of a building to see Ahri with her legs crossed waving down at them next to her where the rest of Rias's second years. She was relieved as she knew it would be a little easier with Issei there as well and especially Kiba. Ahri also if she actually did anything. Asia... Well she was there.

"Oh the rest of you showed up? That just makes things more interesting. Not like this was all of us anyway."

Ahri and Shio went on alert at that catching those words faster than the others. There was crashing through the building they were standing on before the top of it broke in front of Xenovia and a colossal dark musclebound man emerged. Before they could get a good look at him or jump away he spun around and swung a wicked club like blade at Xenovia. She was barely able to block it in time with the side of her Durandal. Cao Cao was impressed she was able to even do that.

Less than a second however was all she was able to hold before she was checked away up the nearby skyscraper digging a trench up the side of it and knocking Ahri off her ledge.

"Xenovia!" Shio snarled on at the man and her appearance went feral as her eyes went a brilliant magenta and tribal runes spread over her skin of her exposed arms and legs. Everyone was shocked as she had rarely ever used that form of hers even Cao Cao.

A blink later she appeared with steam leaving her body and a Chidori coating her arm that was ran through the man's head. It was chilling to Issei and Asia not yet used to things like that as blood sprayed the kitsune's features. They were happy however that the intruder had been dealt with quickly.

The man's body twitched before quickly his arms rose up on their own and grabbed up at her. She gasped and blinked away in a gust of wind before she could be grabbed and crushed. She reappeared a little ways away as the others jump back, Kiba keeping his eye on the assassins. They were amazed that the fatal head wound quickly closed up as Cao Cao laughed at them.

"Nice try but that's none other than Heracles himself! He doesn't go down that easily."

Issei went on edge and Kiba created a sword and went into a ready stance.

"They look strong but all of us here we should be able to fight them or hold them off long enough for others to get here." He moved towards Cao Cao only for Shio to appear in front of him with arms out blocking him.

"What is it?"

She lowered her breathing as it was hard to sound relaxed when your blood was rushing from your destruction state.

"See that weapon in his hands? That's the Spear of Longius. Kiba flinched upon hearing that. Issei didn't know what it was until his dragon suddenly chatted him up in his head and paled.

"Yeah so you understand now? You both have gotten strong but fighting that guy would be like fighting a Satan. He may be just a human but it takes considerable talent to wield that. You both are devils so if he hits either one of you with that there may be no saving you. Your dragon armor may save you for a little while Issei but not for long."

"Then what do we do?"

"Kiba you should take care of the remaining 4 assassins. Issei you go for Beserker. I will try to help as I can but since I'm not a devil its more suitable for me to fight Cao Cao."

"Then I'll help you with that."

Ahri walked up to her and put a hand on her hip before her own aura exploded with a red haze and her hair turned white. To match the contrast her own eyes turned red and her clothes covered more of her body into a more combat suitable attired that was white and black.

If Destruction mode was the trait passed down from Tamamo then Challenger mode was what was passed down by her son Madara. The odds of anyone getting Challenger mode was more likely if the descendent was male so it was even more lucky that Ahri had it but it also showed that she was indeed from the main bloodline just like Shio. Naruto's tribal markings and greying white hair actually matched a mix between the Challenger and Destruction modes.

One is not necessarily stronger than the other though. Destruction mode gives impossible speed and reflexes, but Challenger enhances all your states to a lesser degree of destruction but gives you insane instincts. One is more suitable to hunting and the other to surviving. Prolonged use of Destruction however breeds chaos in the body.

"You both think you'll be enough to fight me? Well I welcome you to try."

Ahri and Shio looked at each other and smirked. Ahri fell down low and dashed straight at Cao Cao leaping off the building and running up the one he was on. She moved so fast all they saw was different windows breaking from her steps a moment later. In an instant she was on him as he jumped back from the leg.

 **"Fox Fire."**

Three blue orbs of flame appeared around her before turning violet from it mixing with her aura. They went at him like heat seeking missiles but he danced around them not that concerned.

"Ha this is child's play."

 **"Fox Fire."**

She added three more to the assualt as he had to take more attention to dodge it.

 **"Fox Fire."**

Three more were added causing Cao Cao to smirk before he flipped back extremely fast out of the circling orbs right when they closed in on him in an explosion.

Ahri smirked at him.

"Don't go too far now."

His eyes widened as his senses went crazy. He spun around with his spear and swung it to block Shio's foot with the side of it. The top of the roof cratered from the impact. She was surprised he was able to react and block her so easily She pushed off the shaft of the weapon blinking away in an instant hitting the side of the next sky scrapper as her legs buckled from the sudden speed.

"A hit and run?" His eyes on Shio took him off of Ahri. Because of this Ahri rushed him swiftly from behind and tackled him off the building. Shio jumped off the side of the building at him as he batted Ahri away.

He had to hand it to Shio the girl was quick and deliberate.

She grappled him from behind and held him upside down as he feet crossed under his neck. He was restrained as he was forced to let go of the Longinus as they started to hurtle downwards.

"Falcon Drop!"

They rocketed down as the stories of the building passed by. The one they had been on had been almost 100 stories tall. Before the attack could land true and crush his head into the streets below her back was slashed as blood flew.

"W-What?" She looked behind her as she was forced to let go and saw the Longinus flying on it's own.

It shot by her into his grip and he gained a crazed look as he grabbed her by her neck and used all their momentum from their falling to slam her into the streets. There was an explosion of rubble and dust from the impact as if a missle just struck. Her head was bleeding a little but she had largely been able to tank the hit. The rune markings on his skin started to flash in and out before they faded and he relaxed his grip on her neck.

"Looks like your tanks running on empty already?"

She squirmed at his grip but he wouldn't budge. After a few moments she noticed something in his eyes. That crazed animalistic glint through a passive curtain. She had seen it before and had become quite familiar with it lately.

"So you are an Armorer?"

He grinned.

"Yep didn't take you long to figure out. Though I heard the Juubi is an Armorer as well as that death girl he's been seen around so I guess you would have learned to tell us apart by now."

"So your drive in doing this really is you just want to fight?"

"That's right."

She didn't look too concerned with that as she noticed something up behind him.

"RAHHHHHHH!"

Up above they saw still up on one of the buildings Issei fighting the berserker Heracles. There was a a shining light of blue and gold above head.

 _"She was airborne for a good couple minutes. That's more than enough time for a normal person to reach terminal velocity, and she's going far beyond that."_

Cao Cao looked back down at Shio as he realized who she was talking about. She grinned herself as she pulled out a pill of some kind. It was a deep black in color and glowed red.

"Niichan gave me this on my birthday and told me to stay away from this till I was strong enough. Well it's now or never." He didn't know what the pill was for so thought nothing of it.

Like a shooting star the falling comet that was at the moment Xenovia shoot down at a blinding speed checking the berserker down off the Skyscrapper as she swung her sword down on him. Not slowed down at all they continued down to the streets below with a flash. The impact was incredible as the streets were destroyed and a bright shockwave went out everywhere cutting down buildings and blowing everyone away even Cao and Shio as they got caught in the blast radius.

Ahri appeared on one of the buildings near the epicenter of the attack that had not been toppled and sweated.

"Fuuu Yasaka isn't going to be very happy with the mess we're making.

Down on the ground Cao Cao spun his spear clearing out all the dust. Xenovia was grabbed by Kiba and Issei as they got her away, being weakened by that attack. They were impressed however by how powerful it was. Heracles had been smeared and crumpled into the ground but they were not able to celebrate as the creature slowly put himself back together.

"Haa~"

Cao Cao's instincts went off as his eyes narrowed and his head snapped to the side at the raspy voice.

"Fufufu~." Shio had her head lowered, her hair casting a curtain over her eyes as her canines became slightly sharper, her whisker marks broader and her fur wilder.

Her body runes from her destruction state faded until only the ones on her upper thighs, arms, and the sides of her torso remained as well as a couple growing to lick just under her jaw.

She rose her head and violet eyes with glowing slitted pupils pierced Cao Cao in a predatory fashion, a perpetual shadow marring her face.

 **"Is this how Niichan always feels? Oh how Tama-chan feels? Or how you feel? This overwhelming desire to kill?"**

Chains shot out of her sides and spin and whip around wildly before she took off in a frenzied manner towards Cao Cao who now was also set on killing her.

For that was what tended to happen when two Armorer's met.

* * *

Naruto at some point had changed again. Not by much but his halo had shifted to where now his horns glowed in response. Tayuya moaned as he removed himself from her.

"So did I pass that test of yours?"

He gestured to her mothers who while not unconscious could no longer move as they laid sprawled out in different positions, his cum staining them. He was a little evil about it but Akasha received hardly anything from it Naruto having drained the energy from both mothers faster than they could gain any to which he then just enjoyed some quality time with Tayuya.

"That wasn't the test dumbshit. The test was to see if you could still keep your mind after being subject to their sexual torture and recognize me. On that end yeah you passed. Since your will has been verified well..."

She blushed and looked away as he rose an eyebrow at her bashfulness.

"I wouldn't m-mind h-having a child now..." She started to mumble at the end but he caught everything as he grinned at her in a way that she got annoyed.

"Stop fucking looking at me like that!"

"Come on now. I'm just very happy."

She pouted but also materialized a vial in her hand as he held her. He glanced down at it and looked confused before noticing the color of the liquid in it.

"Black."

"Yeah the other test was to see if we could isolate that odd sickness you have when you overexert yourself in fights or move too fast."

The spells my mothers used also magnified the stress put on your body so that it would be easier to bring out this problem. Granted it still took longer than we expected what with how hard you fought it."

"Well I mean if you had told me then I would have made it easier."

"So you would have willingly let us sexually abuse the child version of your body?"

"I..."

"See your pride doesn't even let you answer the damn question. Anyway with this maybe we will be able to figure out how to fix this now. This is what stops you from truly going all out right?"

Naruto's eyes shrunk and his body twitched as he zoomed out causing Tayuya to look at him seriously.

"What is it?"

"I just felt Shio do something I wasn't expecting just yet which means she's in deep shit."

"So are you going to go back?"

They quickly got clothed and moved outside the building to the beach where they found Kuroka, Naruto having already sent her a mental message.

"It would take around 10 minutes for me to be teleported there. That may be too long. Luckily Japan isn't in another world and is a straight shot from Hawaii."

He reached out his hand and a giant brush materialized in it. He walked forward before holding it back like a javelin and it narrowed to resemble a spear or lance as it took on a chrome sheen.

"You're right Tayuya I can't truly go all out for very long. But I have my ways around it." His arms buckled as his horns grew longer and his eyes draconic, his entire body becoming a dark silhouette.

 **"And a second is something I can manage easily!"**

With all his strength, more than he'd every used her threw that spear straight and true and it created a boom as it blew several shockwaves through the air going many times faster than the speed of sound and was quickly out of sight.

 **"No one has better aim than an Armorer."**

\- END -

* * *

 **AN: Whew! Took me a long time guys but my semester ended greatly and I wanted to enjoy my break. What happened this chapter should be hard to figure out and if you have any questions ask me.**

 **Ahri's other form is basically her Challenger Skin**

 **Part of the reason this chapter took so long tbh was because I didn't get that many reviews even with how much time went by and that made it harder to want to even get back to this over my other fics even when I had time and since I promised myself I would update this fic next that stopped me from updating the other ones too.**

 **I know this one has gone on for some time and I plan to end this story in around 10 to 15 chapters but I'm going to need you guys to hold on with me till then too.**

 **Next update will be Ultimate which I know is many's favorite right now. Also my art has gotten better and my bodies and poses. I'm going to draw more for this again of Naruto and Shio first then other characters. I'm doing nice on other social media.**

 **My Deviantart finally got over 15K views which I'm happy about. My pat-reon I'm also earning a little a month on for art now so thats great and I'm looking to build that up as well so I can make a series one day.**

 **If you want to chat please pm me or join my discord or follow me on any social media and please guys leave a review!**

 **See ya!**


End file.
